Skinny Love
by MysteriousSwaggerOfScrubs
Summary: A haunting tale of wealth and power, love and loss. Are one night stands ever meant to last for longer than just one night?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Skinny Love

Author: MysteriousSwaggerOfScrubs

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: M

Summary: A haunting tale of wealth and power, love and loss. Are one night stands ever meant to last for longer than just one night?

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

_One_

* * *

Arizona Robbins stepped through the large mahogany double doors leading to the hotel's restaurant and, briefly pausing in the door frame, she allowed her tired blue eyes to sweep over the nearly empty room. Off to the left she noted a spacious and sophisticated bar, a thoughtful selection of notable wines and unique beers lining the wall behind a male bartender who stood drying an empty Collins Glass with a starched white towel.

With a heavy sigh, the exhausted blonde haired woman closed the distance between the large room's entrance and the alcohol she so desperately needed and, hoisting herself up to sit on a high stool, she rested her elbows against the smooth wooden bar top. Leaning forward, she narrowed her eyes as she studied the multiple bottles of wine in front of her before glancing toward the bartender to place her order.

"I'll have a glass of the Marcassin Chardonnay, please," she politely stated, smiling as she sat back on her stool.

The bartender merely nodded before opening a brand new bottle and pouring the rich yellow liquid with a copper glow into a singular wide mouth glass. Setting the beverage in front of his customer, he then turned his attention back to drying the stemware.

With a soft 'thank you' and a nod of her head, she took a healthy drink, allowing the anise, smoky oak, apricot, and honeysuckle flavors of her favorite white wine to linger against her palate before swallowing and setting her glass to the side.

Casually turning her back to the bar, Arizona once again took in her surroundings. There were very few people in the restaurant at ten o'clock that night; two men sat together at the bar, conversing over their frosted mugs of beer as a young couple occupied a table in an isolated corner. Sharing what looked to be a Mediterranean appetizer of Tabbouleh and various cheeses, the female member of the duo's eyes sparkled with love as the man seated across from her carefully placed a bite of the bulgar salad into her mouth.

Shaking her head as she watched the pair interact, a wry grin pulled at Arizona's lips at the presence of such pure love quite simply pouring from the young lovers, her eyes soon flicking to another couple who entered the restaurant, their fingers intertwined as they held hands, their hold on each other only separating long enough for them to take a seat to the right of her, several stools down the long bar.

Turning her attention back to her beverage, the beautiful blonde let out a breathy sigh as she took another drink of her wine. Apparently tonight was the night for lovers in this hotel's restaurant, and she couldn't quite quell the feelings of irrational contempt she felt toward all of them, like she was somehow intruding on their happiness with her cynical thoughts and companionless state.

With a brief roll of her eyes, she took another sip of wine, her mind immediately going over the current state of her own life but, before she could allow her brain to obsessively run away with itself, the gentle melodic sound of a piano caught her ears. It had been a long time since she'd heard live piano music being played and, as she listened, she could innately feel the sadness of this given tune slowly seep into her body and spread throughout her veins.

The magic of the music quickly drew her curiosity, her eyes immediately shifting to the center of the room where she had seen a grand piano sitting in solitude, anxiously waiting for someone to come along and tickle its ivories. With its keys now being caressed, the majestic instrument reverberated with sound as and enchanting and somewhat mesmerizing tune rang through the restaurant, but in that moment, Arizona found herself more enchanted by the woman seated at the stool, bright blue eyes completely unable to move away from the long caramel fingers that were currently setting the elegant piano to life.

_Come on skinny love, just last the year  
Pour a little salt, you were never here  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer_

Arizona felt a shiver run down her spine as the woman's smoky voice joined in to harmonize with the melancholy rhythm of the piano, and she suddenly found herself completely mesmerized as she watched the keys of white and obsidian move up and down at the mercy of the talented fingers that were currently dancing against them.

_I told my love to wreck it all  
Cut out all the ropes and let me fall  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my,  
Right at the moment this order's tall_

_And I told you to be patient  
And I told you to be fine  
And I told you to be balanced  
And I told you to be kind  
And in the morning, I'll be with you  
But it will be a different kind  
'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets  
And you'll be owning all the fines_

The mysterious brunette leaned into the piano as she continued to play as if she were making love to it, as if her movements would make the haunting music more beautiful than it already was, and as she moved, the silky material of the sharply tailored blouse she was wearing exquisitely played over the lines of the long muscles that stretched the length of her perfect spine. The woman's dark hair was pulled up into a classy twist, though her Manolo Blahnik heels had been removed to allow her right foot to expertly press into the piano's damper pedal, while a suit jacket matching her charcoal gray pencil skirt lay meticulously draped over the piano's wooden frame.

_Come on skinny love, what happened here?  
Suckle on the hope in light brassiere,  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Sullen load is full, so slow on the split_

_And I told you to be patient  
And I told you to be fine  
And I told you to be balanced  
And I told you to be kind  
And now all your love is wasted  
Then who the hell was I?  
'Cause now I'm breaking at the bridges  
And at the end of all your lines_

_Who will love you?  
Who will fight?  
Who will fall, far behind?_

Arizona felt drawn to this woman as she continued her dejected and sorrowful serenade, and it took everything she had inside her not to cross the room and take the woman into her arms. She had no idea where this gorgeous stranger's emotional outpouring was coming from, but it was obvious that this woman was singing from her heart and, in that moment, all Arizona wanted was to be the person to comfort her, the person to take away all of her worries and all of her fears. She desperately wanted to be the most important person in this woman's life.

_Come on skinny love  
My, my, my, my, my, my,my, my, my, my  
My, my  
My, my, my, my,  
My, my, my, my_

As the piano faded out, Arizona was finally able to force her eyes away from the performance, her eyes making a quick sweep of the room. She wasn't surprised by the emotions she found playing across the faces of all the other patrons in the restaurant; each and every person present in that room now regarded the beautifully gifted musician with complete respect and undeniable curiosity for the outpouring of such somber sentimentality she had just put on display. This woman had just lay her soul bare for all of them and, if Arizona wasn't mistaken, she swore she could see the glistening of tears in the eyes of the young woman who sat in the corner of the restaurant sharing a late night meal with her sweetheart.

Wanting to get a better look at the woman who had just poured her heart and soul into her song, Arizona quickly allowed her eyes to move back toward the brunette who gracefully arose from her euphonious perch, quickly grabbing her suit jacket and threading her arms through the sleeves before making her way to the bar.

My God, who was this gorgeous stranger? And who had broken her heart so very badly? But more importantly, Arizona thought to herself, why exactly did she care so much? Why did she feel so worried about this woman's well-being?

"Late night, huh," the bartender matter-of-factly spoke when the woman climbed up onto the bar stool two seats down from where Arizona sat eavesdropping.

"You know me, Alex," the brunette immediately answered, plump lips soon curling into a megawatt smile that revealed a gorgeous set of brilliant white teeth when the man placed a glass of red wine in front of her. "Thank you."

"Any remedial jack asses in today?" Alex asked, replacing the cork in the bottle of Merlot he had just opened.

A slight chuckle fell from Arizona's lips at the brashly phrased question, her blue eyes immediately moving between the bartender and the brunette when she realized she had been detected. "Sorry. I'm sorry," she apologized with a wave of her hand, her eyes hopelessly locking with the magical brown ones that were now boring into her soul.

The taller woman only smiled, completely unable to divert her gaze from the cerulean pools that were now staring back at her. "I, um. . .just one guy today, Alex," she answered before taking a sip of her wife. "He thought he was hot shit, but really, he didn't know his ass from his elbow. I spent almost two hours arguing with him over color."

Though the response was directed toward the man behind the bar, the woman spoke only to the woman seated two seats down from her. She found herself completely hypnotized by the blonde stranger; her long hair lay in gentle waves down her back, the royal blue blouse she wore, meticulously tucked in to a pair of perfectly pressed black dress pants. Allowing her eyes to drop further down the blonde's amazing body, the brunette couldn't help but to pull her bottom lip between her teeth as she admired sexy deep red toenails peeking out from the front of a pair of Jimmy Choo peep toe pumps.

Realizing the nature of her lecherous stare, the brunette finally allowed her eyes to move back up, an aroused tingle coursing down her back and landing directly at her center when she caught now darkening blue eyes staring right back at her.

Without a word, Arizona slowly stood from her seat and, completely unable to stop them, her feet instinctually moved her to stand in front of the sultry brunette. Now standing before her, the blonde allowed herself a moment to take in the sight of a voluptuous cleavage peeking out from the red smocked ruffle Victorian blouse top the other woman wore and, not pausing for another second, she then leaned forward, making sure her lips gently brushed against smooth flesh as she whispered into a caramel colored ear.

Pulling back, she briefly allowed herself another moment to drown in deep chocolate pools before grabbing her wine and making her way out the large double doors she had entered less than an hour before.

* * *

Arizona couldn't believe she had so brazenly invited the brunette stranger back to her room; she'd never done anything like that in the entire thirty-three years of her life, but now, with her eyes half closed in orgasmic delight and her hands greedily clutching at the expensive sheets that covered the hotel bed beneath her naked, writhing form, she had not a solitary regret in the world. She had never felt more ready, and that was all due to the gorgeous creature currently working wonders between her thighs.

She could count the hours she'd known this woman on one hand, actually on only two fingers if she chose to be honest, and an ironic smile soon tugged at her lips when said _two fingers_ expertly slid inside her, gloriously filling her core.

"Do you like that?" the brunette provocatively husked, looking up from between ivory legs. "Do you like the way I feel inside you?"

Arizona could do nothing but gasp and writhe in blissful agony, causing the other woman to smile as she curved her fingers, brushing a spongy g-spot and making the blonde's back painfully arch off the bed.

Arizona honestly had been surprised when the other woman gently knocked on her door, despite the fact that she had seductively whispered her room number into her ear only minutes before. With the remainder of the bottle of the Marcassin Chardonnay held in her caramel hand, the gorgeous woman had anxiously waited to be let into the blonde's room before immediately setting the wine to the side. She was then on her an instant later, taking Arizona by complete surprise, but more shocking than their entire needy tryst, Arizona couldn't believe the other woman hadn't completely shied away from her when she'd discovered the presence of her prosthetic limb.

Arizona had expected their glorious liaison to then come to a grinding halt, but the brunette had surprised her, simply meeting her eyes without judgment or repulsion, silently asking if she should remove the appendage or leave it alone. And when she simply shook her head, the taller woman had only smiled at her before diving back in to suckle at the rock hard peaks of two beautifully rounded breasts as she continued to force her pants and panties down her legs.

But, that had been a half hour ago, and since then, the caramel skinned goddess had moved beyond her breasts, now working two deft piano playing fingers in and out of her entrance before slowly adding another, never once faltering in her pace, cadence, or strength.

"Oh My God!" Arizona cried out at the sensation of being filled so thoroughly. "Don't stop!"

The other woman smirked, disobeying the blonde's pleas as she slid her fingers out entirely, only to replace them with her exceptionally long tongue. She worked in and out of Arizona's dripping center before turning and selfishly repositioning herself so that her own center was mere inches from Arizona's perfect pink lips. She then playfully wiggled her ass and stopped the movements of her own tongue so she could glance back at the blonde, her knees going weak when Arizona's tongue darted out from between her lips to teasingly slide between the folds of her slit before once again backing out.

Arizona smiled at the groan her actions precipitated before adamantly tugging on curvaceous hips and pulling the other woman down onto her face. Ravenously wrapping her lips around the bud of a needy clitoris, she then worked her tongue around it, gently pushing back its hood to hungrily suck on it as she slid two fingers into a slick opening without remorse.

"You're so wet," Arizona then mumbled through her mouthful of tasty clit. "And you taste so sweet."

The other woman moaned and arched her back at the blonde's words, and finally going back to work on her dripping core, she hungrily sucked and lapped up every drop of her intoxicating essence.

All too soon, though, the brunette found herself hurtling toward the edge and, grabbing Arizona's ass as she began to come, she screamed louder than she ever had with any of her previous sexual partners as the blonde lapped up every bit of her climactic offering.

Instantly smug at the reaction she had just invoked from the now panting goddess, Arizona quickly sat up and, pulling the other woman along with her, she climbed on top before forcefully pressing their centers together as she straddled two long caramel legs. "You're so fucking hot," she loudly moaned and, unable to wait any longer, she began to grind herself against the apex of the other woman's now spread legs.

As the beautiful stranger began gyrating her own hips, Arizona leaned in closer, sliding her tongue into the other woman's mouth, raucously groaning at the flavor of her own juices on her tongue. "Do you like it like this?" Arizona breathlessly asked, her orgasm building higher and higher as she desperately tried to keep herself from coming undone. "This is my favorite way to come."

The other woman found herself momentarily stunned by the intimacy of the blonde's confession, but she simply nodded, grinding her center harder into Arizona's and pulling her in for another kiss. "Fuck me, Arizona! Fuck me! So, so hard!" she shouted once she had freed herself from the other woman's lips.

Never faltering in the movements of her lower body, Arizona's eyes snapped open as she suspiciously gazed down at the other woman. "H-how'd you know. . .my name?" she breathlessly asked.

The other woman squeezed at Arizona's hips, guiding the movements against her own aching center. "I. . .I asked the concierge," she admitted, biting her bottom lip and tipping her head back to dig into the plushness of an Eiderdown pillow.

Transfixed by the wanton abandon on the other woman's face, Arizona suddenly found herself totally uncaring of how she had found her name and, unable to hold back a second longer, she quickly increased her pace to immediately propel not only herself, but the other woman as well, over the edge.

The brunette's strangled cries and shouted expletives were like nothing Arizona had ever before witnessed, and in a blinding moment of white heat, her own orgasm reached a level higher than she had ever before experienced. Immediately toppling into a second pulsating release, she cried out in unadulterated pleasure before unceremoniously collapsing on top of the other woman, completely breathless.

"Oh, fuck," Arizona gasped, her orgasm continuing to violently clench at her center.

"That was fun," the other woman chuckled before sliding her tongue across Arizona's lower lip.

Arizona wordlessly nodded, trying unsuccessfully to keep the weight of her sweat soaked body on her elbows and off the goddess lying sprawled beneath her.

"We could do it again," the brunette offered, grabbing at two handfuls of ass as she once again thrust her hips upward.

Arizona laughed, shaking her head. "Maybe. But first, you should probably tell me your name."

* * *

The following morning, one Jimmy Choo peep toe pump followed by another made its way out of a single taxi in a sea of a million, and shutting the yellow door behind her, Arizona quickly glanced around the neighborhood of Midtown West, momentarily taking in the front of the jewelry store where her girlfriend had been hinting - no, demanding - she go to purchase an engagement ring.

With a rueful shake of her head, Arizona sighed as her mind filled with thoughts of how whiny and needy Leah really did tend to be. Of course the younger woman expected a ring from a jeweler that ranked with the likes of Harry Winston, Cartier, Piaget, and Tiffany &amp; Company, but never in a million years would Arizona have assumed she would also require said ring to come from the flagship store of the multi-billion dollar diamond cooperation.

But, well. . .here she was, standing at the entrance to the store that had been founded in 1933, and once again glancing around her, she had to admit that there was nothing quite like the energy of New York City with its scintillating skyline, the perpetual motion, the inimitable spirit, and unsurpassable style. So, of course Leah wanted her engagement ring to come from such a place. That's just how she was.

With one final exhalation in an attempt to steel herself against the enormity of the decision - and the purchase - she was about to make, Arizona finally tugged on the heavy metal door before making her way into the store.

Immediately greeted by a man in an impeccably tailored black suit, she genuinely smiled when he took her hand to shake it. "My name is Arizona Robbins," she confidently began. "I have an consultation with your owner at eleven am," she stated, glancing down to her left wrist to regard her watch.

The man nodded his head in understanding and, when she looked up from her timepiece, she couldn't help but return his smile. "Follow me," he then stated before leading her toward a small desk near the back of the store.

Blue eyes immediately moved to the impressive display of gleaming diamond jewelry glistening in brightly lit cases lining the wall behind the desk, and Arizona suddenly found herself yearning for a bit of the bling to call her own. After all, diamonds were a girl's best friend.

"Please, have seat. We will be with you momentarily."

The man's deep voice quickly pulled her from her silent thoughts and, with a quick nod of her head, she watched the man walk away before turning to once again take in her surroundings.

The store was decorated to perfection with accents of deep purple scattered throughout to reflect the richness and eloquence of the franchise's signature color, but to Arizona's surprise, she found the place to be much less pretentious than she had originally expected. Because, despite the presence of a large crystal chandelier in the center of the ceiling and the various pieces of jewelry that magnificently sparkled in the spotlights of each individual display, she could sense a modest and unconceited air to the atmosphere around her.

With a brief sigh, she then decided to take a seat in the plush chair she had been offered moments before, and briefly digging through her oversized purse, she pulled out a folder from within. Studying a picture of the ring Leah so desperately wanted and reading through her girlfriend's list of color, clarity, and carat stipulations, Arizona suddenly paused in her inspection of her research when she felt the presence of a strangely familiar figure standing over her.

And as goose bumps lined her skin and a shiver ran down her spine, she instantly flicked her eyes upward to meet the magical chocolate ones she had euphorically - and repeatedly - drowned in the night before.

"Call me crazy, but I have the strangest suspicion you're not here to buy an engagement ring for _me_."

* * *

AN: Thank you SO much for reading, and I can't wait to hear/see/read what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Skinny Love

**Author**: MysteriousSwaggerOfScrubs

**Pairing**: Callie/Arizona

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: A haunting tale of wealth and power, love and loss. Are one night stands ever meant to last for longer than just one night?

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

_**Two**_

* * *

_And as goose bumps lined her skin and a shiver ran down her spine, she instantly flicked her eyes upward to meet the magical chocolate ones she had euphorically - and repeatedly - drowned in the night before._

_"Call me crazy, but I have the strangest suspicion you're not here to buy an engagement ring for me."_

Arizona's eyes blinked several times in rapid succession, the color rising in her cheeks as she took in the questioning brown eyes of the woman standing over her, an unreadable smirk tugging at the edges of plump ruby lips.

"I-I. . .umm. . ." Arizona paused, swallowing hard before clearing her throat. With a shake of her head, she then closed her eyes before quickly opening them as an astonished breath left her chest. "I, well. . .I. . ._seriously_? Of all the places in Manhattan, you work _here_?"

Callie's smile widened, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Well actually, I don't just work here. I _own_ here," she proudly informed.

Arizona's face remained shocked as she quickly popped up from her seat. "What? What do you mean you _own_ here?"

Looking around, Callie motioned for the man who had greeted Arizona upon her arrival to leave them alone, her eyes then glancing around to make sure there was no one else within ear shot. "I mean, I'm the owner. Of. . .this store," she matter-of-factly replied.

Arizona shook her head; she had no intention of ever seeing this woman again, but here she now stood, gazing in astonishment into her gorgeous brown eyes. "You mean like the Manhattan store, _right_? Like, you just manage it. Or something. . ." she spoke, her speech fractured as she attempted to formulate a coherent sentence.

Callie shook her head and, with a slight smirk, she brushed her palm over the lapel of the black suit jacket she was wearing. "No. Not _right_. I own the. . .entire company."

Arizona's mouth opened and closed several times, her shocked blue eyes wide as thoughts of the previous night inundated her mind.

After the other woman had proposed they engage in another round of the blissfully erotic tryst they'd just recovered from, Arizona suddenly found herself self-conscious for the very first time since she'd invited the other woman to her room and, halting the exotic stranger, she had then asked her name. At that point, the brunette had smiled a sexy megawatt smile, quickly informing her that her name was Callie before immediately flipping the other woman onto her back and slithering herself down the sweat slickened ivory skin to once again begin working at her center to ultimately bring her to another blinding, pulsing release.

Callie now watched as the other woman stared over her shoulder, ivory cheeks quickly tinting with a pink blush as she stood considering what the brunette assumed was at least one of the many orgasms she had bestowed upon her the previous night and, clearing her throat, brown eyes narrowed when Arizona jumped at the sound, her hands nervously fidgeting with her bag.

"Shit," Arizona breathed, her own eyes momentarily flicking toward Callie, but then back over her shoulder to once again stare at a particularly beautiful diamond engagement ring nestled in a lighted case.

"It's okay, Arizona," Callie tried, unsure of what else to say.

Arizona shook her head, unexplainable anger beginning to rise within her. "So, what you're telling me is. . ._YOU_ are _THAT_ Callie? Like. . ._THE_ Callie? You are. . ._THE_ Calliope?"

With a look of confusion on her face, Callie turned to where the blonde was now pointing, soon finding _Calliope &amp; Co._ emblazoned on the wall behind her in its well-known and familiar script. And, taking a moment to study the logo, she had to smile, the sense of pride she felt every time she saw those words, quickly filling her psyche.

After several long moments, though, Callie turned back around, giving a slight nod. "Well, kind of," she vaguely offered. "The original Calliope was my great-grandmother, but she's been dead for years. So, uh. . .yeah. I guess for all intents and purposes, I am _THAT_ Calliope."

Arizona felt her heart begin to thunder harder in her chest; not only had she stupidly chosen to invite a woman to her bed, who was indeed _NOT_ her girlfriend, but apparently she'd decided to go big.

Like the _BIGGEST_.

Like _HUGE_.

Because, Calliope Torres wasn't just any woman. No. She was only like _the most_ sought after business woman in the entire country, ranked number thirty on the Forbes 400 list of wealthiest people in America with a net worth of over fifteen billion dollars for her investments in not only her family's jewelry franchise, but a chain of hotels and casinos, as well.

And with that thought in mind, Arizona seriously thought she was going to puke - all over the deep purple, plush carpet covering the floor of this elegant store.

Dropping her head, Arizona shook it in disbelief and complete disgust for her actions before once again glancing in the general vicinity of where Callie stood. "I have to go," she quickly stated, unable to force anything more intelligent to come out her mouth.

But, before Arizona could even turn around, she felt a warm palm envelope her wrist; it was the exact same palm that had done something quite similar the night before, though at that point, that strong palm had trapped her arms above her head as its mate skimmed down her body to caress every inch of her skin with the most pleasurable and electrifying touch she'd ever experienced.

"Arizona. Wait. Please," Callie spoke, grasping tightly to the other woman's arm. "Stay. I'd really like to help you design something special for your. . ._girlfriend_. A ring she'll completely adore."

Halting in her attempted escape, Arizona's back straightened upon hearing Callie's melodic plea and, clearing her throat, she couldn't stop herself from slowly turning back around.

The two women stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity and, with a silent message transpiring between them, Arizona gave a tight nod of her head before allowing herself to be led off the main showroom floor and in the direcetion of what she assumed was Callie's office.

* * *

"From what you've given me, I believe you're looking for something like our _C de Calliope_ solitaire. It sits perfectly on the hand with total elegance. In profile, the diamond subtly follows the curves of the "C" that is unmistakably Calliope &amp; Company," Callie informed, her tone demonstrating the skill and expertise of a precise and knowledgeable business woman. "I know your specifications request a four carat princess cut center stone, but I'm thinking we start with a three carat colorless round cut diamond. A different cut and anything larger in carat will just look awkward and off balance in this setting."

Callie continued to study the four loose diamonds she had personally chosen for this ring but, receiving no response from Arizona, she pushed the Loupe Lens Glasses covering her eyes down the bridge of her nose with the tip of her index finger to regard the silent woman seated across from her.

"Arizona?" she called, noting the far off look in her client's eyes. "Yoo-hoo! Arizona?"

Jumping slightly at the sound of Callie's voice, Arizona's glassy eyes slowly began to focus as she pulled herself from her silent reverie. "Yeah? Umm. . .yeah. What?"

Callie smiled slightly, completely removing the spectacles from her face before folding them and gently placing them on her desk. "Have you been listening to a word I've said?" she asked as she straightened up in her chair.

"Yes. Of course. C's. It's all about C's. Cut. Clarity. Calliope. Color. Carat. Bunches and bunches of C's. I got it. What's next?" she rapidly spoke, waving off the other woman as she sat taller in her seat. Then leaning forward to gaze down at the four diamonds in front of her, she momentarily glanced over them before grasping onto one with the tips of a pair of jeweler's tweezers. "I like this one," she informed.

Holding up the gorgeous diamond between herself and Callie, Arizona carefully scrutinized its cut before bright blue eyes flicked to lock with magical brown and, like a moth to a flame, the blonde found herself being drawn toward the other woman as if in slow motion, her body leaning across the desk until her lips were close enough to lightly brush against the ones she'd lost herself in over and over again the night before.

Callie's body initially stiffened at the light touch of those intoxicatingly moist lips but, unable to stop herself, she returned the gentle caress before deepening the intimate joining of their mouths. She could sense herself becoming completely consumed by this woman but, suddenly realizing the ramifications of what she was doing, she turned away, brusquely ripping her lips from Arizona's with a loud smack.

"Arizona. . ." Callie breathed, her voice filled with shame.

Dropping the tweezers and diamond back into the jewelry tray with a loud clank, Arizona pulled away before quickly stepping back from the desk. "Sorry. I'm sorry. I. . ."

Callie shook her head, at a complete loss for why she felt so drawn to this woman, why she so desperately wanted to know everything about her, why she had such a need to be near her - touching her, kissing her. . .making love to her. "No. No. That was my fault," she immediately challenged. "You have a girlfriend, Arizona. And, I know that. I'm sorry. You are my customer, and I. . .I'm just - I'm not that kind of person. I'm just. . ._not_."

Swallowing hard, Arizona sat back down with a huff, completely shocked by her actions.

What the Hell was she doing?

And why the Hell couldn't she keep her lips off Callie Torres?

* * *

An hour later, after the finishing touches had been put on the engagement ring Arizona had come to New York City to buy, she smiled in admiration as Callie showed her a digital rendering of the ring on the screen of her computer.

"It's gorgeous, Calliope," Arizona mused with an appreciative smile. "Breathtakingly stunning."

Callie was suddenly shocked; no one called her by her full name, but she absolutely could not deny the fact that she definitely loved the way it sounded as it slipped so effortlessly from the other woman's tongue. "Thank you," she replied with a grateful smile. "It really is quite lovely, isn't it?"

Arizona's smile widened as she watched Callie closely admire her own work. "You're amazing at your job, Callie. That's obvious from the time I've spent here with you today. But, I have to say," Arizona paused, a slight smirk tugging at the corners of her lips. "I'm really surprised you do this. I mean. . .that you actually design jewelry instead of just relaxing somewhere in the lap of luxury with a pretty pink umbrella drink in your hand."

Callie's demeanor immediately deflated at Arizona's comment before she allowed her eyes to roll in slight exasperation. The media certainly had done a number on her image in recent years; she was always painted as a spoiled little rich kid who did nothing but party and drink while living on her gigantic yacht in the middle of the Mediterranean Sea. What the media failed to realize or admit, however, was that they really had no idea who they were photographing on any given day. Callie? Or her twin sister, Aria.

Because, the truth was, while Callie Torres generally worked seven days a week, Aria Torres had never worked a day in her life.

"Oh, the joys of having an identical twin sister," Callie grumbled with another roll of her eyes. "You see, the paparazzi have no idea what they're talking about. Because, while I'm working day after day, assuring the continued success of this company, it is, in fact, my sister who is off doing whatever, whenever she wants," she haughtily informed before turning back toward the computer screen to once again admire her work. "But. . ." she momentarily trailed off as she once again regarded Arizona, "this is what I love. Working with people. Designing beautiful and one of kind pieces that will stand the test of time. . .enriching the lives of my customers by creating enduring objects of extraordinary beauty that will be cherished for generations. . ."

Callie paused, a slight blush rising in her chest and cheeks as she watched Arizona analyze her with what she interpreted to be nothing more than respect and admiration for what she was saying. "I. . .it's what makes me happy. And that's why I do it."

Arizona nodded her head; she completely understood the other woman's drive to do something that made her happy. "I apologize. I shouldn't have drawn such conclusions. I had no idea."

Callie shook her head, waving off the other woman. "You aren't the first person to think such things, and I'm sure you won't be the last," she teased before sitting back in her seat.

"To be honest, I'm a little ashamed of myself for not recognizing you last night. I guess I'm just not used to seeing you dressed in something so. . ._classy_," Arizona admitted, her hand gesturing to the black suit jacket and neatly pressed blouse she could see over the top of the other woman's desk. "I mean, I've seen you a thousand times in a thousand different magazines, but in those pictures, you've always been dressed in something much more. . ._revealing_," Arizona replied, wagging her eyebrows up and down.

Callie laughed at Arizona's antics; she simply couldn't help but feel flattered and aroused by the other woman's teasing. "Hmm. . .that would be my sister, remember?"

After a few silent moments, Callie then leaned forward, her elbows resting on her desk as she spoke. "Can I be honest with you, Arizona?" she asked, surprised she had actually voiced the thoughts that had been formulating in her head throughout the other woman's entire consultation. "I mean, it's not really my place, but would you allow me a moment to speak candidly?"

Arizona found herself worried by the brunette's request but, allowing her curiosity to get the better of her, she agreed.

Seeing the other woman's nod, Callie momentarily hesitated before beginning to speak. "Not that I won't be happy to take your money but, from what I've seen in the past fourteen hours, I can't help but question your commitment. I mean, do you really want to marry. . ."

"Leah. Her name is Leah."

"Leah. . ."

Worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, Arizona fought the urge to respond. This really wasn't any of Callie's business but, finding herself completely unable to deny the other woman an answer, she looked to the ceiling, despising the tears that began to brim in her eyes. "I can't honestly say you're wrong. Not completely, at least."

When the blonde said nothing further, Callie decided to give a little push. "I know you don't know me, but would you like to talk about it? You just seem like you'd like to talk."

Gazing into beautiful chocolate brown eyes, Arizona leaned forward, reaching out to accept the tissue Callie offered. "I, umm. . .well. . ."

And with that, the floodgates opened, and Arizona found herself completely unable to stop herself from telling Callie the entire story.

"I. . .three years ago, I was in a crash. A car accident. My wife was driving. . ."

Arizona paused, her eyes searching Callie's face for some sort of reaction and, before she could continue, she watched as the other woman sprang up from her seat, a horrified look filling her profoundly expressive eyes.

"Oh my God!" Callie exclaimed as she began to pace back and forth behind her desk. "That crash. That's when you lost your leg. I read all about it in the papers and saw the coverage on CNN. Holy shit!` That's you? You're _THAT_ Arizona Robbins?"

"How many _Arizona Robbins _do you think there are in this world, Calliope?" Arizona cynically asked.

Callie rubbed at her temples, the harrowing images she'd seen on the television of such a devastating car accident, haunting her mind. "I'm so sorry, Arizona. I had no idea. I didn't realize. . ."

Arizona was quick to wave off the other woman as she did anyone else when they found out who she was but, noting the sincere look of concern in the other woman's eyes, she felt compelled to continue speaking. "Worst day on my life," she cynically began, her face and eyes glazing over as she remembered that terrifying night. "I lost the love of my life in that crash. Kiera was my everything. She was my rock. My lover. My best friend, and she was just. . .gone. We were so happy but, in the blink of an eye, she was gone."

Callie gave a tight nod as she too recalled the events of that accident she had seen on television and in the papers. She had never heard of Arizona Robbins until then but, while reading coverage of the accident in the Times, she found that the other woman had always enjoyed a moderate level of celebrity as the stepdaughter of the Nike Corporation's CEO and founder, but when the pediatric surgeon and her orthopedic surgeon wife had been involved in a head on collision with a drunken Seattle Seahawk's offensive lineman, Arizona, her wife, and their young daughter had been immediately thrust into the limelight.

"Kiera died that night, and I. . .I suffered a femur fracture that later resulted in an amputation," Arizona explained before trailing off to gather herself. "But, anyway. Leah. . ." she paused again and, after clearing her throat, she stood up as she continued to tell the tale. "Leah was our nanny. Our daughter Lillian was only sixteen months old when Kiera died and, after the crash. . .the amputation, Leah was there to care for her. I was just so angry, so depressed. . .I wanted to die, Callie. And because of that, I really wasn't fit to be a mother. I just. . .I hurt. Everything hurt. It hurt to breathe. Just being alive when Kiera wasn't was the worst pain I'd ever experienced, and I didn't want to go on. My parents tried to be there. They tried to do what was best for Lillian and for me, but I pushed them away. But Leah, she was there. She somehow pulled me out of the darkest place I'd ever been, and she. . .she essentially took over raising Lillian. I was such a horrible mother during that time. I was a monster, but Leah. . .she was there. She took care of my baby when I couldn't."

"And so, now you feel like you're obligated to marry her?" Callie curtly asked before she could stop herself, her tone harsher than she had intended.

Arizona's eyes went wide upon hearing such candor come from the other woman's mouth and, shaking her head, she closed her eyes as she blew out a cleansing breath. "I love her," she softly stated, watery blue eyes now staring over Callie's shoulder. "She helped me through such a horrific time, and she was there for my daughter when I wasn't. I. . .I love her," she repeated as if trying to convince herself. "But, not like I should. I love her because I'm thankful for her. I love her because I honestly think she saved my life, but I. . .I don't love her like I'm supposed to."

Callie stood motionless as Arizona finished her speech but, when the blonde's shoulders began to quake and her eyes to fill with tears, the brunette quickly rounded her desk to envelope the smaller woman in a warm embrace. "You aren't supposed to love anyone any certain way, Arizona. Just because she was there for you doesn't mean you should feel obliged to love her in return. That's not how it works, and that certainly isn't true love."

"But, I should, Calliope. She loves me like that. She's amazing with Lillian, and Lillian loves her so much. She. . .she. . ."

Arizona trailed off as images of her life with Kiera and Lillian filled her mind; they had been so happy and so in love. Their family was beautiful and perfect, but that had all been ripped from her grasp.

And she missed it.

She desperately missed Kiera and, despite the fact that she'd been gone for three years, her absence still hurt. There was still a gaping hole in her heart that Kiera had so abundantly filled, and she desperately needed to fill that chasm again. She wanted to be happy and to feel that overwhelming sense of joy and love she had only ever experienced with Kiera, and so, she was pushing this; she was forcing the issue and trying too hard to make it work with Leah, despite the fact that she knew it could and would never be the same.

That's why she was here in the first place. To buy Leah the ring she wanted. To make Leah happy. But why? She loved Leah, but she certainly wasn't _in love_ with her. They simply didn't share that forever kind of love.

And now, here she stood wrapped in the arms of another woman, a woman she'd made the mistake of falling into bed with the night before. She had cheated on her girlfriend and, as wrong as she knew that was, why did it feel so right? Why did she so badly crave this woman's touch? Why did she feel so safe in the shelter of her steadfast embrace? Why did she feel so comfortable talking to her? She was a total stranger, but why did she feel like she could so effortlessly fall in love. . .

"Whoa," Arizona said aloud, unwilling to allow her thoughts to progress any further than they already had. "I should go. I'm sure you have other clients waiting for you. I've already taken up so much of your time. I apologize," she rambled before quickly bending down to grab her bag from the floor next to the chair she'd been sitting in.

"No, Arizona. Wait," Callie called as she watched the other woman turn to leave her office. "Are you okay?" she asked once she met Arizona at the door.

Arizona nodded, quickly wiping at the remnants of tears that had only recently stopped streaming down her cheeks. "I'm fine, Calliope. And thank you. Thank you so much for the talk and for spending so much time with me on Leah's ring. It really is quite beautiful," she continued as she opened the office door. "So, you'll call right? When the ring is finished?"

Callie could only nod in response, watching as Arizona quickly did the same before turning to exit the room.

* * *

The following morning, Arizona anxiously made her way out of a cab and into John F. Kennedy International Airport, intent on making her way out of New York and back to Seattle as quickly as she possibly could.

She had no idea what had gotten into her over the past thirty hours, but she knew without a doubt that she needed to get back to her daughter and her girlfriend as expeditiously as JetBlue Airways would allow.

She had turned into someone she didn't even recognize during this short trip. Not only had she cheated on her girlfriend, but she had also turned into a blubbering idiot in the face of a complete stranger, spilling her guts about the most horrific time in her life. And because of all of that, she just needed to go. Back to her family. Back to her job. Back to the life she knew before Calliope Torres had somehow gotten under her skin and embedded herself into her every thought.

After checking in, she made her way to the security line, surprised by the number of people traveling so early in the morning. She really just wanted - and needed - to get the Hell out of here before she had the chance to make any more egregious mistakes.

"Arizona!"

Tapping her foot against the tiled floor, Arizona's brow furrowed upon hearing her name.

"Arizona!"

Turning at the sound of her name being called once again, Arizona's eyes widened, her face alight with confusion and surprise when she saw Callie pushing through the crowds of people to get to her.

"Arizona! Wait!"

Arizona had no idea what she was feeling; her heart was thundering loudly in her ears as so many thoughts raced through her head and, when Callie finally reached her, the blonde found herself unable to take her eyes off her. Taking a good look at the other woman who was now standing only two feet away, Arizona couldn't help but smile as her eyes raked up and down the woman's form.

This version of Callie Torres was so much different than the woman in the perfectly pressed power suits and impeccably styled up-dos. This Callie looked like any other traveler intent on making her way to some specific destination around the world. This Callie was dressed in dark jeans and black ballet flats, a purple tank top covered by a black sweater with a coordinating scarf meticulously wrapped around her neck to perfectly accessorize the ensemble. Callie's hair was much longer and much wavier than Arizona remembered from when it had fallen from its twist during the night of passion they'd shared; deep red highlights trendily streaked throughout layers upon layers of dark brunette hair that tumbled well past her shoulders.

"What are you doing here, Calliope?" Arizona finally managed once she allowed her eyes to meet those magical chocolate orbs.

Gulping for a breath, Callie nervously straightened the strap of the bag on her shoulder before completely closing the distance between them. "I came to stop you. I came to tell you. . ." she apprehensively trailed off, totally questioning her reason for stopping the blonde in the middle of a busy airport.

"To tell me what?" Arizona encouraged when Callie remained silent for way too long.

"I came to tell you. . .I think you're making a mistake," Callie adamantly stated, finally finding the nerve. "Buying that ring for Leah – it's a mistake. Marrying her. . .is a mistake. She doesn't make you happy, Arizona. You don't love her. And I. . .I just can't let you do something I _know_ you're going to regret."

Arizona stood completely shocked by the other woman's admission, a sense of unfettered anger rising within her as she listened to Callie's words. "Who the Hell do you think you are?" she belligerently spat, her eyes wide and her hands now trembling with rage. "You don't know me! You don't know a damn thing about me!" she shouted, careless of the people around her.

Glancing around at the meddlesome travelers who were now gawking at the two of them, Callie gently placed her palms against the sides of Arizona's upper arms before pulling her out of the security line. Clearing her throat, the brunette firmly held the other woman's slender shoulders, leaving Arizona little room to try to get away.

"You're right, Arizona. I don't know you. . ." Callie conceded with a slight tremor in her voice.

"So why the Hell do you think you have the right to give me your opinion? Who are you to tell _me_ what's a mistake or what _I_ will regret?"

Callie swallowed hard, totally unbelieving her own words and her own actions but, unwilling to let this go, she leaned in, capturing Arizona's lips in a needy kiss. She just couldn't NOT kiss her. Deep down, she knew this could potentially be the very last time she ever saw this woman, and there was absolutey no way she could live the rest of her life without at least one more kiss.

Pulling back after several long moments of passionately caressing the other woman's mouth with her own, Callie adoringly stared into the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen, her voice barely above a whisper when she spoke. "Because I think I'm right. Because _I_ want to be the person who makes you happy. And. . .because I'm completely certain_ I_ want to be the one _you_ love."

* * *

**AN: ** So sorry for the delay, but I hope this was worth the wait. Thanks so much for reading, and I can't want to see what you think. Thanks again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Skinny Love

**Author**: MysteriousSwaggerOfScrubs

**Pairing**: Callie/Arizona

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: A haunting tale of wealth and power, love and loss. Are one night stands ever meant to last for longer than just one night?

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

**_Three_**

* * *

_"Little Llama, don't you know, Mama Llama loves you so? Mama Llama's always near, even if she's not right here," _Arizona softly read before trailing off as she turned the page of the book she lay reading to Lillian, heavy eyelids beginning to droop, each blink lasting longer and longer as her mother continued to read.

Smiling as she kissed the top of a blonde head, Arizona chuckled softly at her daughter's valiant attempt to remain awake before settling back into the pillow to continue to read. "_Llama llama red pajama gets two kisses from her mama. . ." _Arizona once again paused to do just that; one kiss placed on a smooth forward followed by a second on the tip of a tiny button nose. "_. . .snuggles pillow soft and deep_. . ._Baby Llama goes to sleep."_

Lillian yawned, a contented smile tugging at angelic shaped lips as she cuddled further into Arizona's side. "I'm glad you're home, mommy," she whispered, throwing her left arm over Arizona's middle. "I don't like it when you're gone," the four-year-old then continued as another giant yawn consumed her cherubic face.

Blowing out a puff of air through pursed lips, Arizona once again kissed the top of her daughter's head. "I know, baby. I missed you, too," she said with a convicted sigh. "But, I'm back now, and I don't plan on going anywhere without you for a very long time. Okay?"

After several long moments of no response, Arizona looked down at the little girl's face, bright blue eyes now hidden by smooth eyelids, enviously long lashes lying gracefully against the sweetest little pink cheeks. With a smile, Arizona took a moment to just stare at her sleeping angel and, with one last kiss to a rounded cheek, she then carefully removed herself from the bed, flicking off the bedside lamp before making her way to the door. Pulling it to, but leaving the smallest crack, she then made her way to the sanctuary of the bedroom she shared with her girlfriend.

Quietly stepping into the room, she left that door open just a fraction of an inch, always worried that Lillian would need her at some point in the middle of the night. Slowly turning from the door, she smiled slightly when she saw Leah looking back at her, the other woman propped up against the headboard, a magazine now resting on her lap.

Arizona didn't immediately speak, silently moving around the room to ready herself for bed and, once dressed in her pajamas, she sat on the edge of the mattress to doff her prosthesis before sliding her legs into bed and covering herself with the sheet and plush duvet.

Leah remained silent, as well, choosing to watch her girlfriend's every move around the room before watching her settle onto her side of the bed. Arizona had definitely seemed. . ._off_ from the very moment she and Lillian had spotted her hours before at the arrivals gate of Sea-Tac International Airport and, though she wanted to believe nothing was the matter as Arizona kept insisting, Leah just knew, deep down, something was definitely up.

Arizona had merely shrugged off the younger woman's concern, maintaining that she was merely exhausted from her travels, but Leah wasn't dumb. She could tell that Arizona was pulling away from her and, much to Leah's dismay, she had been doing so for the past several months

"You want to talk about it?" Leah asked, her voice penetrating the silence of the room after Arizona had remained quiet for way too long.

Not immediately responding, Arizona pensively stared up at the ceiling, her hands folded together and resting atop her abdomen.

Leah stared down at her girlfriend, expecting her to say something - anything - but when Arizona remained lost in her own thoughts, the younger woman let out a loud puff of air. "What's going on, Arizona?" she curtly asked, completely exhausted of dealing with the perpetual silence and introspective world her girlfriend seemed to forever be residing in. "Can you please just talk to me? I'm getting really tired of having to drag things out of you. Can't you just, for once, tell me what's going on inside your head?"

Arizona's head immediately snapped to the side upon hearing Leah's raised voice, blue eyes finally focusing on her girlfriend's face instead of where they had just been tediously scrutinizing the plastered pattern of the tray ceiling. "I-I'm sorry. I. . .I was just thinking," Arizona feebly replied, scooting up the bed with a crooked grin on her face.

Pushing up with her arms, she then met Leah face to face before leaning in to capture the younger woman's lips in a gentle caress.

"I missed you," Arizona whispered against the other woman's mouth before once again moving to capture moist lips.

Shaking her head, Leah pushed Arizona away, an exasperated sigh coming from deep within her chest. "You have to stop doing this, Arizona. It's not healthy. I don't want sex. I want you to talk to me!" Leah stated in complete frustration.

"Talk about what?" Arizona balked, her eyes narrowing in question.

Leah sighed, shaking her head. "You've not been right all day, Arizona," she quickly began, at her wit's end with having to poke and prod her girlfriend into talking to her. "Did. . .did something happen while you were in New York?" she asked, completely exhausted of having to play this game with her girlfriend.

Arizona shook her head in complete denial. "Of course not," she maligned, quickly moving to distance herself from her girlfriend. "What possibly could have happened when I was only gone for a day and a half?"

Leah studied her girlfriend, one set of incredulous eyes staring into another set of guilty blue, as she carefully considered her actions and her words.

"What, Leah?" Arizona snapped a bit too harshly, her patience wearing thin as she grew tired of other woman's silent and contemplative staring. "What do you want from me? What the hell are you expecting me to say?"

Leah was immediately shocked by the irritation she heard in her girlfriend's voice but, growing more and more discouraged and irate with each passing moment of Arizona's delusional ignorance, she angrily shook her head. "Nothing, Arizona. Nothing at all," she furiously spat, throwing the covers back from her body and removing herself from the bed.

"What are you doing?" Arizona asked, watching in surprise as Leah quickly moved around the room, gathering clothes and throwing them onto the foot of the bed.

Arizona then watched in shock as the younger woman disappeared into the closet only to emerge moments later with a stack of clothing still on the hangers in one hand, a suitcase in the other.

"I've tried so hard to make this work, but the hard I've tried, the harder you've pushed me away, and I can't do it anymore. I have to go. I have to. . ."

"Where are you going?" Arizona desperately argued in response , quickly moving to sit at the side of the bed and, reaching over to grab her prosthesis, she immediately donned a white stockinette before expertly shoving her residual limb into the socket of her leg. "Just wait a second," she tried to rationalize as Leah began to haphazardly throw sweaters and pants into the giant suitcase that now lay thrown open at the foot of the bed. "This is silly, Leah. I. . ."

"You what, Arizona?" Leah spat, never once looking up from her rapidly filling luggage.

"I think we should talk. I know I suck at talking, but I will. I'll do whatever you want me to. I'll tell you whatever you want to hear. Just. . .just stop," Arizona pleaded, hating the supplicating hopelessness she could hear in her own voice. She didn't want to seem weak, but she didn't want Leah to leave, either. "I'm not sure what exactly is going on here, but clearly you think I've committed some grave injustice against you, so I think we just need to-to take a step back for a second and have a conversation," Arizona tried, reaching out to halt one of Leah's rapidly flailing arms.

Immediately bristling at the touch, Leah shrugged off her girlfriend's hand, quickly moving away from Arizona to stand at the opposite side of the bed. "I can't do this anymore, Arizona. I just can't," she admitted with a shake of her head. "It's too much."

Arizona visibly recoiled at the words that fell from Leah's lips, her own mouth falling agape as she considered the repercussions and the true meaning of what the younger woman had just said. "What? What do you mean you can't do this? What do you mean, it's too much?"

Leah could feel herself wanting to give in at the sound of the pleading tone in Arizona's voice - she loved Arizona so much - she adored her but, steeling herself to do what she knew was right, her eyes remained harsh as she spoke. "I. . .I can't - no, I _refuse_ \- to play second fiddle to Kiera any longer, Arizona. I'm never going to be able to replace her. I'm never going to be able to _be_ her!"

Arizona shook her head in complete shock; she had never asked anything of Leah, and she certainly had never expected her to replace her deceased wife.

"I. . .I never asked you to do that, Leah," Arizona retorted, voicing her thoughts aloud as the hurt she was experiencing at her girlfriend's words quickly morphed into rage. "We're a family. You, Lillian, and I. . .we're a family. We're supposed to spend the rest of our lives together. We. . .I thought - I thought we loved each other."

Flipping the suitcase closed and zipping the lid, Leah sadly stared at the other woman, two sets of blue eyes now brimming with tears.

"That's what I thought, too," Leah softly replied after several long moments of staring longingly at her girlfriend. "I thought this is what I wanted. A wife. A family. I thought I wanted you, Arizona. And that you wanted me. . ."

"But?" Arizona brusquely demanded, her heart now loudly thundering in her ears.

Leah shook her head, hurt and defeat written across her every ivory feature. "I've been trying so hard to pretend that everything between us is okay. I've been hoping and praying that one day you would wake up and love me for me, but. . .you can't. And I don't deserve that. I-I deserve - I _want_ \- someone who also wants. . ._me_. Someone who loves me like I love them. . ."

"I do love you, Leah. After all I've done for you; after all I've given you, how can you possibly say I don't love you?" Arizona irately spat, her raised voice now echoing off the bedroom walls.

Arizona couldn't believe the anger that was currently coursing through her veins; she and Leah had argued and had their disagreements but, at this point in time, Arizona knew without a doubt that she had never been so furious with the younger woman in the nearly five years she'd known her.

"But, you don't, Arizona!" Leah cried into the silence that now permeated the bedroom after the other woman's furious retort. "You only love me because you think you have to. Because you think you owe me something. Because I was there for Lillian after Kiera died," she continued, her voice rising in emotion, but losing volume with each spoken word. "It took me long time to realize it and, after that, it took me even longer to admit it to myself, but. . .you only love me because you feel like you're stuck with me, Arizona. Because you think that loving me is the right thing to do. And, I. . .I refuse to be married to someone just because she's stuck. I refuse to accept a proposal from someone who merely feels obligated to me. I deserve so much more than that."

And there it was; the entire truth was now lying bare between them, all the anger, sadness, and despair bother women were currently experiencing, thickly hanging between them and totally palpable in the completely still room. They had reached an impasse, a stalemate. Because, Leah was right. Arizona did feel she owed her something. She felt she had to love Leah because she had been there for her in her time of greatest need. Arizona loved Leah because Leah loved Lillian.

"Leah. . ."

Holding up her hand to halt her girlfriend, Leah simply shook her head. "It's okay, Arizona. Really. It is."

Arizona shook her head in disagreement. "No part of this is okay, Leah!" she shouted in despair. "We've been together for two years! A-a-and, what about Lillian? What the hell am I supposed to tell her in the morning when she wakes up and you aren't here?" she angrily demanded.

Leah closed her eyes in heartbreaking dejection; she loved that little girl more than anything, but she knew she needed to let her go. She needed to be the bigger person because she knew Arizona currently wasn't able to do so. None of this was good for Lillian. She didn't need to be a part of this ruse, this family that only looked good on the front of a Christmas Card. She needed stability. She needed to have two parents who truly loved each other, two parents who showed genuine love and affection to each other, not two parents who merely tolerated and pretended to love each other out of some sort of misguided sense of obligation.

"Lillian will be fine," Leah softly replied as she slowly opened her eyes. "This is for the best. For her. For you. And, for me. Soon enough, Lillian will barely remember a time when we were together and, hopefully by then, you will have already moved on. Hopefully at that point, you will have found someone who is completely worthy of your love."

* * *

"You're fucking kidding me, right?" Alex asked from his position behind the bar, the white towel in his hand moving back and forth to dry a Pilsner glass held in its mate. "So, you're telling me. . .you screwed some chick's brains out two nights ago. . ."

"First of all, she's not just _some chick," _Callie was quick to interrupt, her right index finger held in the air to halt any further tawdry remarks she was sure were able to spew forth from the bartender's mouth. "She's a woman. A magnificent woman. Her name is Arizona, and she's miraculous. Breathtakingly stunning."

Alex set the glass down, rolling his eyes as he listened to his best friend slur her description of her most recent one night stand. "Whatever," he grumbled with a scowl on his face. "So. . .this _woman_ then showed up in your store to buy her girlfriend an engagement ring, and you personally spent hours helping her design said ring. And then. . .you decided you couldn't live without her, so you just randomly showed up at the airport to confess your undying love for her. . ."

Callie's mouth hung open as she narrowed her eyes, her brow scrunching as her thoroughly intoxicated brain desperately tried to make sense of the words her friend was saying. Completely closing her eyes, she then tightly squeezed them, her head slowly shaking back and forth. "It seemed much more hopelessly romantic at the time, but when you put it like that, you make seem like a desperate whore."

"It's not romantic, Callie," Alex immediately shot back, hoping to talk some sense into his boss and best friend. "And, you're not a whore. Desperate, maybe, but you just. . .you can't keep doing this to yourself. You've got to stop. . ."

"Stop what?"

Callie and Alex both turned at the presence of a new voice, an impeccably dressed Meredith Grey hopping up to sit on the stool to Callie's right.

Downing her eighth shot of tequila as she eyed Meredith up and down, Callie then leaned heavily against the bar, the side of her head now cradled in the palm of her hand. "Alex thinks I need to stop being so pathetic. I. Am. Pathetic," she carefully enunciated each word as she twirled an empty shot glass around and around like a spinning top.

"You're not pathetic," Meredith insisted with a shake of her head before accepting the shot of golden liquor Alex automatically placed in front of her.

"Oh, trust me," Callie said with a nod, squinting one eyes and peering into the shot glass like a telescope with the other. "Just ask Alex," she continued, pounding the glass to the bar and waving her hand for the man to keep the glorious alcohol flowing for her, as well.

Meredith threw back the shot the man had placed in front of her before turning back toward her distraught best friend. "What happened this time?" she asked with a crooked - and _knowing_ \- smirk on her face.

Callie only groaned, dropping her head between her shoulders before resting her forehead against the beautifully polished wood of the curved mahogany bar top. "I'm an idiot," she mumbled, barely loud enough for Meredith and Alex to hear. "I slept with a complete stranger the other night, then designed her future wife's engagement ring. Then I e-ess-essen-tially stalked her, chased her through JFK, _kind of_ admitted my love for her. . ."

"Not kind of," Alex interrupted with a roll of his eyes. "Go ahead and admit what it really was, Callie. You _definitely_ told her you love her."

Callie defiantly shook her head, though she immediately regretted it when the entire room began to spin. "No," she countered, swallowing hard as she attempted to force the room into righting itself in her brain. "I merely suggested that I _might_ be interested in being the one she loves."

Alex and Meredith shared a knowing glance, both completely cognizant of the fact that their friend had a tendency to fall too hard way too fast.

"But, it doesn't matter," Callie continued, oblivious to the silent words transpiring between her friends and confidants. "Because, then. . .she left me. Right in the middle of the airport. I was s-standing there like a fool with hundreds of people staring at me," the drunk brunette rambled on, tipping her head to the side to rest her cheek against the wood. "She left, Meredith. Just like all the rest of them. She just. . ._left_."

Meredith shook her head at the current state of her best friend; it had been a long time since she'd seen Callie like this but, deep down, she wasn't surprised. She knew the taller woman had been depressed. That much was obvious from the fact that she had recently thrown herself into Calliope &amp; Company even more than usual but, beyond that, she had also become more submerged in her music, spending night after night playing some sort of sad song at the hotel bar and, after that, returning home to continue playing until the wee hours of the morning. Meredith knew she couldn't possibly understand the loss Callie had suffered and, because of that, she'd just let Callie do her thing and, reaching out to place her palm atop her friend's hand, she gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I don't think you're pathetic. Or an idiot," Meredith softly stated before tossing back another shot of tequila. "You have a huge heart, Callie. One that's capable of so much love but, unfortunately, you just haven't found the person who can give you that much love in return."

Callie sighed, smiling slightly as Meredith placed her own cheek against the bar, saddened brown eyes now meeting piercing blue-green as they stared at each other from merely a foot away. "You're going to find someone, Callie. I just know it," Meredith then continued, once again squeezing her friend's hand. "And, if you think some woman you slept with the other night is the one for you, then I think you should follow your heart. Take a leap of faith. If you think there's even a glimmer of a chance she feels the same as you, then. . .I think you should go after her."

* * *

Later that night, Callie lay alone in her bed, the back of her head burrowed into a plush down pillow as she stared up at the ceiling. The buzz of the massive quantity of alcohol she'd consumed hours before had worn off way too quickly, leaving her to once again toss and turn in her bed, the image of a beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed woman, haunting her every thought.

She knew she needed to get over this; she needed to move on. Arizona Robbins was nothing more than a one night stand which meant exactly that.

One night.

Nothing more, nothing less.

There was absolutely no reason to even ponder whatever they'd shared becoming more than that and, even if it did, how could she ever trust Arizona? How could she trust a woman who cheated with her to never cheat _on_ her?

So, with a heavy sigh, Callie resigned herself to the fact that she wasn't going to get any sleep again that night and, pulling back the duvet and sheet covering her body, she sat up on the side of the bed, stretching her back and arms before pushing herself up from the mattress. Then making her way through her luxurious condominium located at Fifteen Central Park West, her tired legs carried her out of her bedroom, across the hardwood floor and directly into the open living room.

Taking a moment to longingly gaze out one wall of oversized windows, she once again sighed as she gazed out over Central Park. Shaking her head as she took in the grandeur of the city at night, she then sat down at the bench that was positioned at the keys of a Fazioli grand piano.

Finding middle C, she allowed her right index finger to gently tap against the key before bringing her left hand up to join its mate.

_Your fingertips across my skin _

_The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images_

_You sang me Spanish lullabies_  
_The sweetest sadness in your eyes_  
_Clever trick_

_I never want to see you unhappy_  
_I thought you'd want the same for me_

As Callie continued to play the haunting tune about love and loss, a one sided love that wasn't returned by another, large tears began to brim in her eyes as she considered all the love and all the loss she had experienced in her life. She honestly believed God didn't give anyone more than they could handle, but she also knew she was currently reaching her breaking point, and she had no idea how much more pain and misery she would be able to take in before she complete came apart at the seams.

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do  
_

She had no idea why she wasn't worthy of someone's love, because she had so much of it to give. She desperately wanted to love and to be loved in return but, every time she'd tried, she had failed. Epically.

Was it so wrong to want to be the most important person in someone else's life? Was she really that selfish for wanting to be the first thing someone thought about in the morning and the last thing that person thought about at night? Was she really so awful for needing that? For wanting to share the love she had in her heart with someone who loved her the same?

_We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images_

_And when you left you kissed my lips_  
_You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no_

_I never want to see you unhappy_  
_I thought you'd want the same for me_

By this point in the song, large tears left wet paths down perfect caramel skin, soft sniffles and quiet sobs creating an eerie harmony with the perfect melody her fingers created as they expertly glided across the ebony and ivory keys. Callie wasn't simply crying about her most recent indiscretion or the fact that a gorgeous woman had left her standing in the middle of an airport but, instead, this was about a conglomeration of all the heartache she'd ever suffered. Not just in the area of romantic love, but all the loss and all the despair that had befallen her in the past several years.

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do  
_

Callie knew she was lost, and she desperately feared that, if she allowed herself to continue down this path, she would never be able to find herself again. She was miserable, a shell of her former self and, with a shake of her head, she made a decision. She needed to change. She needed to take control of her own destiny, and she was going to start tonight.

_I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy  
To walk right in and out of my life?_

_Goodbye, my almost lover_  
_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_  
_I'm trying not to think about you_  
_Can't you just let me be?_  
_So long, my luckless romance_  
_My back is turned on you_  
_I should've known you'd bring me heartache_  
_Almost lovers always do_

By the time the longingly melancholy tune reached its end, Callie had made up her mind. She had made her decision, and that meant. . .

She needed to let it go.

She needed to forget all about Arizona Robbins.

* * *

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed this latest update, and I apologize for taking so long between chapters to post. Thanks again for continuing to read and review, and I look forward to reading your reviews, questions, and comments about this story/chapter. Thanks again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Skinny Love

**Author**: MysteriousSwaggerOfScrubs

**Pairing**: Callie/Arizona

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: A haunting tale of wealth and power, love and loss. Are one night stands ever meant to last for longer than just one night?

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

_**Four**_

* * *

The following morning, Arizona slowly made her way down the interior stairs of her home, her brow furrowing in question when she smelled the unmistakable aroma of a fresh pot of coffee percolating in the carafe. She knew she hadn't set the automatic timer the night before and, thinking Leah had changed her mind and come to her senses, Arizona smiled as she crossed the threshold leading into the kitchen.

Not seeing the woman she had been expecting, Arizona stopped short, sighing at the site of her mother seated at a high barstool around the kitchen island, the Seattle Times spread out before her and a steaming mug of coffee held in one hand.

"Mom?" Arizona questioned, surprised to see her mother in her home so early in the morning. "What are you doing here?"

Turning from the paper, Barbara Robbins momentarily regarded her daughter, concern evident in her every feature. "Leah called me," she simply stated, her eyes and tone of voice full of question and care. "What the hell happened?"

Arizona momentarily held her mother's gaze but, as guilt and apprehension bubbled up inside her soul, threatening to consume her, she was forced to look away, her eyes landing anywhere but the elder Robbins. She just couldn't do it; she couldn't admit to her mother that she'd done what she had.

"Well, are you gonna tell me?" the older woman quickly urged when Arizona remained silent for way too long. "Or are you going to make me guess?"

Arizona didn't even bother to hide the annoyance she felt upon hearing her mother's tangential questions; the other woman knew her better than just about anyone else in the entire world but, unsure of what to say, she stalked toward the coffee pot, grabbing a mug from the cabinet above and filling it with steaming hot liquid.

Meticulously folding the newspaper and laying it in front of her, Barbara knowingly studied her daughter, watching as she continued to move about the kitchen, shoulders slightly slouched, but her ivory face somehow appearing lighter than it had in years. It didn't take a genius to figure out something had definitely changed for her daughter; it wasn't difficult to notice the frosty chill that seemed to have thawed in the absence of her daughter's girlfriend.

"Come on, honey," the older woman urged. "You know you can tell me anything."

Taking a sip from her cup, Arizona then hopped up on her own stool; her eyes never once meeting the identical blue ones of her mother. Sliding the newspaper from where it rested on the countertop in front of the other woman, the blonde still remained silent as she too began to peruse the periodical.

Arizona could, once again, feel her mother's penetrating gaze boring a hole into the side of her head, but she held strong. She didn't want to have this conversation ever, but definitely not this early in the morning.

"Arizona. . ."

"She's gone, okay?" Arizona quickly snipped, unwanted tears beginning to sting her eyes. "She left. End of story."

Remaining silent, Barbara took a sip from her cup, momentarily staring out ahead of her before once again turning to regard her daughter. "Yes, clearly. I gathered as much. But, you're going to have to give me more than that, sweetheart. Otherwise, I'm not going to be able to help."

Unable to tolerate her mother's piercing scrutiny for a moment longer, the younger woman sighed and, shaking her head, she finally glanced up from the paper, a single trail of moisture escaping her left eye as she looked at her mom. "Leah said she was tired of playing second fiddle to. . .Kiera. She - umm - she said I don't love her like she needs me to - that I only feel obligated to love her."

Grabbing a napkin from the holder atop the counter, Barbara handed it to her daughter before silently watching as Arizona dabbed at the moisture on her face. She knew if she remained quiet for long enough, her stubborn daughter would finally crack and all the information would then come spewing out.

Arizona sniffled before letting out a watery sigh. "She said I was different after getting back from New York. She insisted that something happened while I was there, but I. . .it didn't. Nothing happened."

"Well, Arizona - _did_ something happen in New York?" Barbara asked.

Arizona's head immediately snapped around in her mother's direction, a stern look in her eyes. "Of course not, mother," she incredulously huffed. "What the hell possibly could have happened?"

"I don't know, Arizona," Barbara quickly countered. "But, what I do know is. . .you are a terrible liar and have been ever since you were four years old, and you throat punched poor little Ryan Mayhew because he wouldn't play with you on the bounce house at. . ."

The older woman trailed off, lost in the memory of her daughter at a much younger age. "What was that little girl's name again? The one with the flame red hair? It was like a senator or a president or a first lady or something. . ."

Arizona rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help the nostalgic smile that tugged at the corners of her lips. "Abigail.

"Oh yes! That right. Little Abigail Adams," Barbara happily exclaimed before quickly getting back to the point. "But, anyway. . .why don't you go ahead and tell me what happened in New York and, this time around, maybe you could save us both the time and energy by telling the truth."

Arizona stared at her mother; she hated and loved how well the older woman knew her, both at the very same time. "It was nothing, mom," she vaguely stated in an attempt to ease her way into - or out of - this dreaded conversation. "I just. . ."

"Was she pretty?" Barbara quickly asked, a mischievous grin on her face as she sipped from her mug.

"Mother!"

"What, Arizona?" Barbara knowingly questioned, her daughter's guilt becoming more and more obvious with each passing moment. "I think that's an extremely legitimate question."

Rolling her eyes, Arizona shoved the newspaper to the side as she incredulously gaped at her smirking mother but, unable to _not _smile at the thought of just _how pretty_ Callie Torres really was, she slowly nodded her head in defeat. "Yes, mother," she huffed, knowing it was all downhill from there. "She was - _is_ \- pretty. _Very_ pretty," she relented, a pink blush rising over her cheeks as she vaguely admitted her indiscretion to her mother. "I find her miraculous, mom. Breathtakingly stunning. . ."

Barbara appeared almost giddy at her daughter's admission but, biting her bottom lip in an attempt to sober herself, she cleared her throat to better compose herself in the face of the gravity of the situation. "And you, umm. . .you. . .?"

Rolling her eyes and blushing even further, Arizona nodded her head. "Yes, mother. Yes."

Barbara gave a tight nod. "That. . .well, Arizona. That seems very unlike you. Did you, umm. . ."

"I know it's unlike me, mother," Arizona shot back. "And, because of it, I have ruined the rest of my life. All for a quick lay."

Barbara searched her daughter's every feature and, despite the strange amusement she was currently gleaning from this situation, she reached out, taking Arizona's hand into her own. "Are you sure it was just that, sweetheart?" She softly asked, the pad of her thumb gently rubbing over ivory knuckles. "Because, honestly, it seems like so much more."

And with that, the dam broke, bleeding everything Arizona had been holding inside for the past few days. She told her mother everything, starting with the haunting song Callie had sung when she's first laid eyes on, and moving on to the passionate night they'd spend together, followed by the great care and expertise Callie had shown in designing Leah's ring.

"A-and then. . .she followed me," Arizona admitted. "To the airport. And right there in the middle of hundreds of people, she told me she wanted to be the person who makes me happy a-a-and that she wants to be the one I love."

Arizona shook her head at the thought of what happened next. She had been in such shock by Callie's admission that she hadn't uttered a single word, turning instead and disappearing into the throngs of travelers milling about throughout the expanse of John F. Kennedy International Airport.

"Can you believe that?" Arizona rhetorically asked as she jumped up from her seat and began to anxiously pace the room. "I mean. . .she basically told me she loved me after knowing me for like a day. Who does that? Who has a one night stand with someone and then turns around and confesses their love for them?"

"I think it sounds romantic," Barbara dreamily mused, taking a sip of coffee, her blue eyes twinkling with mirth.

Arizona's mouth fell open in surprise, her eyes wide. "It's not romantic, mother. It's wrong. What I did was wrong, and now I'm going to pay the price. Leah is gone. Lillian is going to absolutely _hate_ me. . ."

"What about _her_?"

"What about who?" Arizona asked in confusion.

"The woman," Barbara simply replied. "The gorgeous stranger you are completely smitten with."

"I am _NOT_ smitten," Arizona argued, though she knew her actions were most likely completely betraying her.

"Hmm. . ."

"Hmm, what?"

Standing from her seat, Barbara crossed the room and, coming to stand in front of her clearly confused daughter, she reached out to gently tuck a strand of blonde hair behind the younger woman's ear. Staring into the eyes of the young woman she adored and respected more than anything in the world, she smiled the intoxicating smile only a mother could. "I know you are feeling bad about all of this," Barbara softly began, her palms now resting at the sides of her daughter's arms as she gently pushed her to sit back down. "No one ever thinks they'll be the one to succumb to such desire or temptation, but it happens. Sometimes our hearts know better than our heads, and we give in. And sometimes, it's the very best thing that could have ever happened to us."

Arizona shook her head, a tear escaping her eye. "Not to me, mom. I'd never do something like that. I. . ."

"But you did, Arizona. And. . .you _liked_ it," Barbara gently interrupted. "And, I know what you did was wrong but, I have to say. . .it's been a while since I've seen you like this, sweetheart. This is the first time since Kiera died that I've seen you smile with your entire being while talking about anyone other than Lillian."

Looking up from where her gaze had been focused on her hands that rested clasped in her lap, Arizona sniffled as she met her mother's eyes. "I know it was a one night stand, but. . .there was just something about her, mom. She made me. . ._feel_. And, I. . .I haven't experienced that in years. I. . ."

Barbara nodded, completely understanding of what her daughter was saying. "Then you should go get her."

"What?" Arizona incredulously asked.

"Go get her," Barbara adamantly repeated. "I know you think it's wrong and that you should stay with Leah because you feel obligated and indebted to her for everything she did for you after Kiera died, but that's no way to live, honey. You need to do what's best for you, and you need to start doing it now. And if this. . ." Barbara trailed off, her brow furrowing. "What is this mystery woman's name, anyway?" she asked.

Biting her bottom lip, Arizona closed her eyes. "Her name is Callie. Callie. . .Torres."

"Well then, if this Callie. . ."

Barbara paused, her eyes going wide. "Did you say Callie Torres? Like Callie Torres of the diamond cooperation, Callie Torres? Like. . ._the most_ sought after business woman in the entire country?"

Arizona only nodded, her eyes slowly opening to see her mother's excitement.

"Well, girl. When you decide to do something, you certainly do it right, don't you?" Barbara teased.

"Mother, please."

Barbara chuckled at her daughter's mortification, a giant smile covering her face. "We need a plan. We have so much to do and so little time," she exclaimed, tugging Arizona up from her seat and pulling her toward the stairs.

Arizona quickly followed, unable to do anything else with her mother's hand gripped tightly around her wrist. "What do you mean we need a plan?"

Barbara rolled her eyes at her daughter's apparent ignorance. "Well, first of all, don't you think you need to stop the order on the engagement ring you just ordered? I mean, clearly you don't half-ass anything, Arizona, so I'm sure the ring you had made for Leah is. . ."

"Holy shit!" Arizona exclaimed, now rushing up the stairs toward her bedroom. "Oh My God! You're right. I have to stop her. I have to talk to Callie. I have to tell her. . .but what about Lillian. I was just gone, and I don't want to leave her again. Not right now. Not when. . ."

"We'll all three go together," Barbara replied, waving off her suddenly distressed daughter. "It's been a while since we've been on a girls' trip. Now go. Find the soonest flight you can, and I'll take care of getting Lillian ready."

Running her hand over her forehead as she considered all she needed to do to get ready, Arizona paced the hall. "Are you sure? I mean, that's a lot to ask. I. . ."

Stepping up in front of her daughter to halt her nervously paced circuit, Barbara grabbed Arizona by the shoulders. "Yes, Arizona. I'm positive," she insisted. "Now go."

* * *

"So, your flight to Chicago leaves tonight at 8:32pm," Meredith read from a notebook she held in her hands. "You'll be there until Tuesday and then back here for two days until Thursday when you fly to California for the opening of the new LA store. While you're in LA you have several meetings, but you should be back in New York by at least Saturday afternoon. From there. . ."

Looking up from her list, Meredith gazed across Callie's office, noting the woman seated behind the desk to be staring off into nowhere. "Callie? Earth to Callie? Are you in there?"

Receiving no response, Meredith sighed, standing from her seat. "Callie!" she exclaimed, slamming her hands against the top of the mahogany desk. "Have you even heard a word of what I just said?" she asked, shaking her head when dark brown eyes finally began to focus.

"Wh-what?" Callie mumbled, straightening up in her seat. "So sorry. I'm sorry. What were you saying?" she sheepishly asked, visibly shaking herself from her reverie.

"My God, Callie," Meredith said with a sigh and a roll of her eyes. "Would you just pull her number up in the computer and call her? For God's sake. You can't go on like this. At this rate, you'll drive the business into the ground by next week."

With a slight shrug, Callie sighed before shaking her head. "I'm not calling her," she softly admitted, glancing toward her computer screen, her fingers tapping against the keys. "I just. . .I can't. Not right now, at least," she vaguely continued.

Watching as her best friend went about her work, Meredith momentarily remained silent before closing her notebook and resting it on her lap. "Why not?" she asked when Callie had remained silent for way too long.

With brown eyes flicking from the glare of the computer screen, Callie stared at her best friend and, noting the obvious concern written across her every feature, she lowered the reading glasses from her nose before gently placing them on her desk. "It's taken me a long time, and I-I don't think I realized it until last night, but I. . .I'm just not good for anyone right now, Meredith. I. . .I need time to find myself. Time to heal. I need to learn to love myself before I can ever possibly love someone else."

Meredith opened her mouth to argue but, realizing she'd never once heard her best friend speak so candidly about her feelings and her emotions, she paused, carefully choosing her words. "I know things have been rough since Lauren left, Callie, but. . .you deserve so much more than her. So much better. Lauren was a miserable human and I, for one, am glad she's gone. She brought you down, Callie. She. . ."

Raising her hand to halt the other woman's rising tirade concerning her ex, Callie closed her eyes, shaking her head in disdain. "I know you didn't like her. I know I put up with her for way too long, but can we please not do this?" she asked, a sheen of tears brimming in her expressive brown eyes. "Just. . .not today. Please."

Nodding her head, Meredith immediately felt guilty for bringing up her best friend's ex while she was clearly feeling so downtrodden. "I'm sorry, Callie. I. . ."

Shaking her head, Callie smiled through her tears. "It's just going to take some time," she softly interrupted, reaching across her desk to grab a tissue in order to blot her eyes. Looking at her friend, she was about to stop there but, with her feeling so very raw and exposed, something inside her inspired her to share. "I. . .I was pregnant," she softly admitted, causing the woman across from her to furrow her brow in confusion.

"What?"

Callie slowly nodded, her heart threatening to break at the sound of her own words. "I was pregnant. Five months, but I-I. . ._lost_ the baby, and it just. . .I was crushed. I felt like I was dying, Meredith, and Lauren was just so. . ._uncaring_. So cynical and so harsh. She thought my grief was silly, and so, she left. Lauren left me because she was unwilling to give me the time I needed to heal."

Staring at her now sobbing best friend, Meredith opened her mouth several times to speak but, coming up with nothing, she merely cleared her throat. "I. . .I had no idea, Callie. Why didn't you tell me? Why wouldn't you tell me something like that? Why would you keep that to yourself when I could have helped?"

With a pathetic sniffle and a watery sigh, Callie shook her head as she spoke. "No one knew, Meredith. And no one could have helped," she sadly admitted. "There were so many times I wanted to tell you, but Lauren always stopped me. She wanted to make a big, grand announcement, and we were about to tell everyone - to make that announcement - when I lost my baby girl."

Meredith remained quiet for several long moments, her mind racing as the events of the past six months began to make more and more sense. "I'm so sorry, Callie. I. . .I really don't know what else to say," she admitted before standing from her seat and rounding Callie's desk.

Falling into the smaller woman's embrace when she gathered her into a firm hug, Callie allowed the tears to fall. "It's okay. There's nothing you could have done, but I. . .I just needed you to know that all of this. . ." she pulled back, motioning around her own body. "It's more than Lauren. This isn't just about her. There is just. . ._so much_ more.

Once again pulling her best friend close to her body, Meredith sighed before once again beginning to speak. "I'm here for you, Callie. You need to do what's best for you, and if being alone for a while is what you need, then I'll be here to back you one hundred percent."

* * *

Pulling a wheeled suitcase into a room of the Torres Hotel that she'd only left two days before, Arizona sighed as she hoisted it up onto an ornate luggage rack situated in the corner of the uber posh bedroom of the two bedroom suite she and her mother had reserved for the next few days. Quickly moving back into the living area, she carefully gathered Lillian from her mother's arms, the sleeping little girl's limbs now haphazardly shooting out in all directions as Arizona carried her into the bedroom, as well.

Waiting for her own mother to pull back the sheets and thick duvet, Arizona then gently settled the angelically snoozing girl onto the center of the mattress, taking a moment to lie down with her as Barbara excused herself to her own room. As she watched the light of her life - the very reason she got out of bed every single morning - soundly sleeping amongst mountains of fluffy white pillows, Arizona rested her own head in her palm as she lovingly ran the index finger of her opposite hand over the child's delicate features.

At the age of four and a half, Lillian Robbins was a stunning little girl; long blonde hair lay in perfect waves around her face, thick eyelashes resting against the prominence of sleep flushed cheeks. Tucking a stray lock of hair out of the little girl's face, Arizona smiled as she watched Lillian's nose slightly twitch, a soft laugh falling from tiny lips as something magical played out in her dreams.

Deciding to let her daughter sleep, Arizona carefully removed herself from the bed, moving back into the living area to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. Pouring a generous amount into a glass she found in a cabinet in the kitchen area, she sat down at a small table, her head now resting in her hands and a loud sigh emanated from deep within her chest.

She had no idea what she was doing here; she couldn't believe she'd allowed her mother to talk her into coming back to New York so soon after she'd just left. She'd argued back and forth with herself for the few hours between her early morning conversation with her mother and the time when they'd boarded their flight; she had, at one point, completely decided to forego this entire mission in order to go groveling back to Leah to beg her forgiveness.

But, something had stopped her. Something more powerful than herself. Something stronger than the obligation she felt toward the woman she'd been with for over two years.

"You should get going, Arizona," Barbara softly stated, careful not to startle her daughter who was clearly lost in thought. "I'll stay with Lillian while you do whatever it is you've decided to do with Callie."

Glancing up at her mother, Arizona's brow furrowed, confused by Barbara's choice of words. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, fearing that her mother had changed her mind and no longer backed her in this decision they had clearly made together.

Waving off her daughter's concern, Barbara smiled, taking a seat opposite the clearly distraught blonde. "I just meant. . .we both know you need to talk with Callie about cancelling your ring order. Then, whatever happens - _happens_. You just need to take it one step at a time, but. . .first things first."

Arizona nodded slightly, still feeling conflicted with just about every single decision she'd made in the past few days. "Maybe this was a bad idea," she nervously stated, her voice slightly cracking with emotion. "Maybe I shouldn't cancel the ring. Maybe I should fly back to Seattle right this minute and beg Leah's forgiveness. Maybe she and I are meant to be, and we've just reached a rough patch. She'll be able to forgive what I've done - eventually, at least - don't you think?" she rhetorically asked, standing from her chair and searching through her bag for her phone. "I'm just going to call her. Or maybe I should send flowers. I'll do both. I'm going to apologize over the phone, first and tell her we need to talk in person as soon as possible. We need to discuss. . ."

"You're rambling," Barbara simply stated, her demeanor clearly amused. "You ramble when you're nervous but, more specifically, you ramble when you're trying to talk yourself into something you know isn't right."

"Mom. . ."

"No, Arizona," Barbara retorted, quickly standing from her seat, her jovial demeanor instantly changing before Arizona's very eyes.

The two women stared at each other for several long moments before Barbara cleared her throat, preparing herself to speak. "I was there, Arizona. I was the one who told that doctor to amputate your leg. I was the one who told you that Kiera didn't make it. I was there when you screamed and yelled and hated everyone in the entire world. I was there. . ."

Arizona's body immediately went rigid, her hands falling to her sides as her mother spoke of a time that, at this point, seemed so very long ago.

"I was there. And, I watched you," Barbara repeated, tears beginning to brim in weary cerulean eyes. "Do you have any idea what that's like? To be forced to sit back and watch as your child completely loses herself? Do you have any clue what it's like to see your daughter in so much misery?"

Arizona didn't respond; she couldn't. She had no idea what to say.

"But, this morning. . .when you began to tell me about this Callie, I saw a light in your eyes that hasn't been there in so long, Arizona. A shining light that completely consumed you and made you whole again," Barbara explained, closing the distance between herself and the younger woman who now had tears welling in her own blue eyes. "And I want that for you, sweetheart. So much. I want you to be happy. I want you to be whole. I want you to live the life you deserve."

Arizona could only nod and, reaching up to brush the tears from her eyes, she then fell into her mother's loving embrace.

"It's time for you to be selfish and do something for yourself, Arizona. It's time for you to be happy. Again. No matter what it takes."


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Skinny Love

**Author**: MysteriousSwaggerOfScrubs

**Pairing**: Callie/Arizona

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: A haunting tale of wealth and power, love and loss. Are one night stands ever meant to last for longer than just one night?

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

_**Five **_

* * *

An hour after arriving at the Torres Hotel, Arizona stepped out of a cab and, shutting the yellow taxi's door behind her, she quickly looked up and down the semi-familiar street of Midtown West.

It had only taken a single moment for her to make her decision about what she should do after her heartfelt conversation with her mother and, after quickly touching up her make-up and checking her appearance in the large ornate mirror in the hallway of the hotel room, she had hugged Barbara goodbye before making her way out the door.

And now, here she stood. In front of the same jewelry store she'd come to mere days before with the sole intent of purchasing a dazzling engagement ring for Leah, but now, she stood at this door, on this street, for a vastly contrasting reason.

For an entirely different woman.

With a drastically altered intent.

With a deep inhalation, Arizona let out a staggering breath in order to steel her tempestuous nerves before placing her hand on the heavy metal door and tugging it open.

Once inside, Arizona was greeted by the same man who had done so just days before and, glancing down at a golden name tag attached to the lapel of his impeccably tailored suit, she glanced from his chest back up into his eyes. "_Mark_," she began, purposely stating the man's name she'd just discovered from his badge. "My name is Arizona Robbins. I was in this store just a couple days ago and, if at all possible, I'd like to speak with your owner concerning the ring she's designing for me."

Mark nodded his head in understanding; he certainly remembered this beautiful blonde woman. How could he not? Callie had spent way longer than usual with this customer during her consultation, and he'd been able to surmise from the gleam in his boss's deep brown eyes, even after the woman had left, that she was someone quite important to remember.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Robbins," Mark began. "But, Ms. Torres is gone for the day. She. . ."

"Did you say you're name was Arizona?"

Arizona's head spun around upon hearing her name, her own surprised blue eyes meeting a set of quizzical blue-green.

"Umm, yes?" Arizona softly replied, her tone conspicuous as she took in the woman who now stood before her. Suspiciously eyeing this woman with dark blonde hair who seemed to somehow be _happy_ to see her, Arizona cleared her throat, her eyes widening in question.

"Oh, sorry," Meredith jumped, obviously shaking herself from the elated revelation of just who this blonde woman was. "I'm Meredith Grey - Ms. Torres' personal assistant," she informed, extending her arm to shake Arizona's hand.

Arizona's face reflected a myriad of emotions - starting with sadness when she'd first heard that Callie was no longer at work, soon followed by confusion that this stranger had known her name, before quickly taking on an air of recognition and relief that if anyone could help her find Callie, then it would certainly be her personal assistant.

"Ms. Grey. . .it's nice to meet you," Arizona finally stated once she'd found her voice, her right hand steadily shaking the other woman's proffered hand. "I was hoping to speak with Ms. Torres. . .umm. . .concerning a ring I recently purchased.

Meredith narrowed her eyes, taking in Arizona's nervous demeanor and, deciding she needed to give this woman a chance, she lowered their joined hands until they parted. "Certainly, Ms. Robbins. Please, come with me."

* * *

Once behind the barrier of Callie's office door, Arizona stood behind the chair she'd sat in just days before, intently watching as Meredith rounded the large mahogany desk to take a seat in her boss's chair.

Gesturing with her hand for Arizona to do the same, Meredith leaned her elbows against the desktop, her eyes penetrating the other woman's soul. "You came back for her, didn't you?" Meredith asked once Arizona had taken a seat.

Arizona's back stiffened even further than her erect posture already portrayed, bright cerulean eyes unable to deny the question, even though her words betrayed the truthful response. "Yes. I came to speak to Callio. . .umm. . .Ms. Torres. About a ring she designed. I-I. . ."

"Please tell me it's more than that," Meredith quickly interrupted, thin suit covered arms crossing over her chest.

Arizona appeared confused, her face scowling at the statement. "More than what?" she adamantly scoffed.

Meredith rolled her eyes at the woman's apparent obtuse ignorance, though she knew deep down Arizona knew exactly what she was referring to. "Come on, Ms. Robbins. Let's just be honest, here," she began, the pad of her fingertips tapping together as she obstinately stared down the woman who had stolen her best friend's heart. "You may have come back to talk with Callie about the ring but, more importantly, you also came back for _her_. You came back because you realized Callie just might be _it_ for you. You realized that the things she told you in the airport the other day were most likely true."

Arizona nervously shifted in her seat as she listened to the other woman speak. "How do you know all of this? I mean, I know you work for Callie, but. . .how? How do you know about the airport? How. . ."

Meredith waved off any further rambled questions from Arizona as she stood from her seat. "Because not only is Callie Torres my boss, she's also my best friend," she simply replied with a smirk on her face, her eyes filled with mirth as she moved around the desk to lean against its front.

"Oh, well. . .I. . ."

Meredith chuckled softly at Arizona's obvious nervousness; she kind of liked that this woman found her a bit intimidating, especially if there was any chance of her sticking around in Callie's life. Callie Torres was her very best friend in the entire world, and there was absolutely nothing she wouldn't do for her - even if that meant scaring the hell out of potential new girlfriends.

"So, now that we have that settled, tell me, Ms. Robbins. . .why are you really here?"

Arizona momentarily held Meredith's gaze, though it soon flicked down to land where her hands lay clasped in her lap. Taking a moment to gather herself, she cleared her throat before looking back up. "I. . .you're right. I'm here for _her_," Arizona finally admitted, large tears now welling in stormy blue eyes.

The room fell silent for several long moments as azure eye nervously held blue-green, though the thickness of the air in the room was quickly penetrated by a shriek of joy and a squeal of happiness.

"Yes!" Meredith shouted, her hands tightly held in fists in front of her as she giddily bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. "I knew it. I knew it! I knew it! You have no idea. . ."

"What are you talking about?" Arizona asked, a laugh suddenly falling from her own lips at the sight of Meredith's infectious playfulness and obvious delight.

Meredith quickly closed the distance between herself and the other woman, instantly pulling Arizona up from her seat to envelope her in a tight embrace before excitedly whooping and screeching as she spun the unsuspecting blonde around and around.

Arizona had no idea what to do or to say, so she just went with it, her hands holding onto Meredith's shoulders as she found herself spinning around the large office.

Finally pulling back from a clearly confused and stunned Arizona, Meredith took a step back, clearing her throat and straightening her clothes in an attempt to compose herself. "Sorry. I'm sorry," she quickly apologized, though her eyes continued to twinkle and her face to smile. "It's just. . .I knew you'd come back. When Callie talked about you, I could just tell. I knew you were the one and, because of that, I'm totally going to help you."

Arizona smiled, an immense feeling of relief flooding her body. "Thank you, Meredith. I. . ."

"Oh shit!" Meredith interrupted with a shout, her eyes wide as she studied her watch. Glancing back up at Arizona, she quickly grabbed her arm before shuffling her out the office door. "We have to hurry. Callie's plane leaves in less than an hour."

* * *

Rushing through LaGuardia Airport in search of the Marine Air Terminal Meredith had instructed her to report to, Arizona slowed her advance, pausing to catch her breath as she quickly looked to her left and then to her right, hoping to find a sign leading her to her destination.

Of course, Callie was flying out of LaGuardia when she was used to flying in and out of and knew JFK like the back of her hand and, _of course_, Callie was also flying on a private jet instead of a commercial airline. Not that Arizona expected Calliope Torres would be flying business class or coach - she herself had always enjoyed the amenities of first class - but it just hadn't crossed her mind that Callie would have her own plane.

Not that she was really _that_ surprised; Callie was a billionaire, after all.

Shaking her head and finally spotting an overhead sign leading her to where she needed to be, she flashed the credentials badge Meredith had given her and, after that, she somehow miraculously found herself being transported in a mini golf cart by a valet directly toward the appropriate terminal.

Finally reaching the gate, she hurried to the desk, wielding that magical badge with a flash of her hand. "I'm here to see Ms. Torres," she stated in a rush, her breathing only slightly calmed from her ride. "Meredith Grey sent me. It's important. . .umm. . ._company_ business."

The gate agent standing behind the desk surreptitiously looked Arizona up and down, a look of skepticism covering her stern face, and as Arizona watched her every move, she couldn't help but compare this little woman to her very own best friend, Miranda Bailey, back in Seattle.

"And you are?" the short statured woman asked, her arms now crossing over her uniformed chest.

Arizona swallowed hard. Why the hell were the people Callie surrounded herself with so damn intimidating?

Clearing her throat in an attempt to find her voice, Arizona stepped closer to the desk, bound and determined to get what she wanted. "My name is Arizona Robbins," she honestly stated, her voice firm, but unfortunately still holding a slight waver. "And, like I said, Meredith Grey sent me. She said she would call ahead and that you'd be waiting for me."

The other woman's brow furrowed as she once again gave Arizona the once over and, refusing to look away from the other woman's unwavering glare, Arizona stood firm, her own eyes now demanding respect and consideration.

The two engaged in an epic staring contest for what seemed like forever and, just when Arizona was about to blink, the shorter woman desisted.

"I apologize, Ms. Robbins," she stated, her demeanor slightly softening. "We're all just very protective of Ms. Torres."

Arizona nodded in relief; she was certainly getting quite the education on Callie Torres today, though it really was nice to learn that the object of her affection clearly had people who respected and adored her just as much as she did.

Well. . ._almost_ as much.

"It's no problem," Arizona honestly stated with a dimpled grin. "I'm certain Ms. Torres appreciates everything you do for her but, if you don't mind, could I please board the plane? It's kind of urgent. I really need to speak with Calliope."

A mischievous smirk tugged at the small, but mighty agent's lips at the sound of her boss's full name falling from this gorgeous blonde woman's mouth, though her face quickly fell before she spoke. "I'm sorry, Ms. Robbins," she sympathetically stated. "But, Ms. Torres isn't here. You just missed her."

* * *

"I'm telling you, Meredith. She wasn't there," Arizona stated into her phone, her voice overwrought with frustration.

"_You mean like you missed her_?" Meredith asked, clearly confused. "_The plane had already left_?"

Arizona shook her head, grasping her phone with her right hand and the taxi door with the other as her cab driver suddenly took a turn at a shockingly inappropriate rate of speed. "No, I mean like. . .she wasn't _there_," she impatiently repeated, her voice rising in tone and in pitch as the city of lights passed by her in a blur. "Well, she _was_ there. But, then she left. She cancelled her flight."

Arizona waited in silence as she listened to Meredith begin to rant and rave on the other end of the line.

"I'm sure she's fine," Arizona then stated, unsure of why Meredith seemed so upset about Callie's absence from the airport. "She told them she would reschedule. She. . ."

"_No, Arizona. You don't understand. This is so unlike her. This isn't like Callie at all_," Meredith revealed, clearly concerned at the disappearance of her best friend. "_She's a workaholic, and she knows how important that meeting in Chicago is_," she continued as if thinking aloud. "_Where the hell is she_?"

With the rising worry in Meredith's voice not going unnoticed, Arizona listened intently, rustling on the other end of the phone and several muffled curses, soon followed by the jingling of a set of keys and the slamming of a door, filling her ear.

"_Go to Callie's apartment_," Meredith anxiously instructed. "_I'll meet you there_."

Arizona shook her head. This was ridiculous. She barely knew Callie and knew Meredith even less but, here she was, literally listening to the advice of a complete stranger as she chased another stranger all over New York City in the middle of the night.

Part of her wanted to stop; the rational part of her brain was clearly telling her to give it up - to go back to her hotel, cuddle with her daughter - and then run like hell back to Seattle, as soon as possible. But, the instructions of her head were so vastly different than the yearnings of her heart - her heart now drumming in complete contradiction to the thoughts in her head; one the exact antithesis of the other.

"Okay," Arizona finally relented with a sigh as she once again held on for dear life to the cab door, her own worry now rising to the surface. "What's her address? Where does she live?"

"_Central Park," _Meredith hastily informed. "_Fifteen Central Park West_," she then shouted to not just Arizona, but to the cabbie who had just picked her up in front of her apartment.

Instructing her own cab driver of their new destination, Arizona sat back in her seat, her heart slamming against her chest, unexplained tears now brimming in exhausted azure eyes as she considered just how distressed and afraid Meredith seemed. "What's going on with you, Calliope?"

* * *

Hopping out of the cab and rushing past the nighttime valet, Arizona hastily walked along the long canopy leading to the main entrance of Callie's apartment building and, once reaching the door, she was greeted by Meredith who grabbed her hand, hastily tugging her through the lobby.

"I've called a million times, but she hasn't answered," Meredith informed as they swiftly entered closing elevator doors, her foot now nervously tapping against the floor as they rose through the building toward their destination.

Arizona pensively watched as Meredith appeared to grow more and more anxious, her curiosity piquing with each passing floor. "What aren't you telling me, Meredith?" she finally asked, turning to regard the other woman. "Why are you so worried about Callie?"

Meredith appeared almost sheepish at the question but, before she could provide a sufficient answer to the inquiry, the elevator doors slid open, halting her response. Exiting the lift, Arizona dutifully followed behind Meredith until they reached a large door that she now assumed led directly into Callie's apartment.

Keeping her eyes on a frazzled looking Meredith, Arizona watched as the personal assistant visibly deflated at the discovery of the hauntingly melodious sound of a piano now emanating from behind that closed door.

"Thank God," Meredith mumbled, the relief at finding that her best friend was just inside noticeably relaxing her form and, turning back toward Arizona, she sighed as she unlocked Callie's door. "I'm sorry to worry you," she then stated, nervously fidgeting with the keys she held in her hand.

Arizona shifted from one foot to the other, not wanting to pry, but desperately needing to know more. "You thought she'd done something, didn't you? You thought she may have harmed herself in some way."

Meredith's head snapped to attention at the question, guilt written all over her face. "I. . .I. . .I thought, maybe. . ."

But, that was all Arizona needed to hear. "Has anything like this ever happened before?"

Meredith shook her head in response. "No," she simply stated before continuing on. "This has _never _happened before. That's why I was so worried. I. . ."

Watching as a flood of emotions flashed across Meredith's face, Arizona slowly reached out, taking her hand. "I don't really know what's going on here, but I do know that you are a good friend, Meredith Grey. Callie is lucky to have you."

Meredith gave a relieved smile before brusquely wiping at tear moistened eyes. "You should go talk to her."

Nodding her head, Arizona stepped forward, expecting Meredith to follow but, when she witnessed the other woman step backward into the hallway instead of forward toward the apartment, she quickly spun around. "Aren't you coming with me?" she asked, her heart beginning to hammer in her chest as all the nerves and adrenaline she'd been experiencing since she boarded the plane in Seattle began to overwhelm her.

Meredith once again shook her head, a sly smirk tugging at one side of her mouth. "She needs _you_, Arizona. Not me," she honestly replied, her body now completely relaxed as she spoke. "There's a lot going on right now, but. . .just talk to her, okay? And make her listen," she continued, not wanting to betray her best friend's trust by saying too much. "Callie's tough. She's strong. She's smart. She is the most beautiful person I know. But, she's human, you know? She hurts just like the rest of us. So, umm. . .talk to her, Arizona. Talk to her and let her talk to you. Just. . .don't let her shut down."

And with those heartfelt words, Meredith stepped away from the entrance to the apartment, leaving a flustered and emotionally frazzled Arizona behind. Glancing from the ornately decorated hallway to face the door, she paused, completely unsure of what she should do.

This was it. This was why she was here.

But, she now suddenly realized, in all of this, she hadn't actually expected she would get to see Callie. She now realized that even when she'd stepped into _Calliope &amp; Company _earlier that day, she hadn't presumed to be seen. She knew Callie was a very busy and highly sought after woman - how could she have ever dreamed that she could just walk into her establishment and demand to be immediately speak with her?

Thinking back on the day, Arizona shook her head. She had no idea what she was doing, and that scared her. She always had a plan; every single thing she did had a deliberate goal - a calculated purpose. Ever since Kiera's death, she'd lived her life using her head and not her heart, but now, here she stood outside a near stranger's door. And for what?

"What the Hell am I doing?" Arizona whispered into the empty hallway.

Slowly stepping back from the door, she stared longing at it. She knew what she had to do. She needed to leave. She needed to forget all about this breathtakingly stunning mystery and return. . .

_"It's time for you to be selfish and do something for yourself, Arizona. It's time for you to be happy. Again. No matter what it takes."_

Her mother's words from earlier that day rang loudly in her ears, immediately halting her elusive escape and, with tears now creating damp tracks down her cheeks, she cleared her throat, wiping at her face with the back of her hand.

She could do this. She could be happy again. She wasn't completely sure that Callie was the person who could help make her happy, but how would she ever truly know if she didn't at least try?

So, finally stepping forward and reaching for the doorknob, she gently turned it and, letting herself into the grand apartment, her eyes immediately landed on the woman she'd been searching for.

Callie's sat in the corner of the large living area with her back to Arizona, gorgeous brunette hair flowing down her shoulders to land at the middle of a black satin pajama clad back. From her position at the bench of an impressive black grand piano, her long fingers magically stroked the keys as she poured her heart and soul into the sorrowful tune she was currently playing and singing.

_I believe if I knew where I was going, I'd lose my way.  
I believe that the words that he told you are not your grave.  
I know that we are not the weight of all our memories.  
I believe in the things that I am afraid to say._

_Hold on, hold on._

Arizona simply watched and listened as Callie continued her melancholy serenade, the glow of the eerily full moon casting the only light into the room and tinting every inch of it with its silvery glow.

_I believe in the lost possibilities you can't see.  
And I believe that the darkness reminds us where light can be.  
I know that your heart is still beating, beating darling.  
I believe that you fell so you would land next to me._

_Cause I have been where you are before,_  
_And I have felt the pain of losing who you are,_  
_And I have died so many times, but I am still alive._

Quietly closing the door, Arizona silently stepped further into the apartment, hoping not to draw Callie's attention just yet as she selfishly found herself wanting to hear and see more.

Because. . .Calliope Torres was absolutely miraculous like this. Breathtakingly stunning, and Arizona simply couldn't take her eyes off of her.

The strain of music Callie created as she sang, combined with the soulful reverberations of the majestic grand piano her expert fingers were forcing it to produce, was positively enchanting, and Arizona found herself helplessly mesmerized just as she had been on the very first night they'd met.

_I believe that tomorrow is stronger than yesterday.  
And I believe that your head is the only thing in your way.  
I wish that you could see your scars turn into beauty.  
I believe that today it's okay to be not okay._

_Hold on, hold on._

_Cause I have been where you are before,  
And I have felt the pain of losing who you are,  
And I have died so many times, but I am still alive.  
_

Losing herself in the lyrics, Arizona suddenly realized that while Callie was obviously an amazing technical singer and musician, the consummate intrigue and transcendent intimacy which Callie was currently creating had so much more to do with the fact that she literally brought the elegant piano - the words and the music of the song - to life as she played_. _She poured her entire heart and soul into whatever she was playing and singing and, with realization suddenly dawning that Callie was singing these words from experience, Arizona desperately found herself yearning to be the person Callie was singing to. Because, the words to this song were literally coming from Callie's soul. From her mind. And from the furthest recesses of her heart.

_This is not the end of me, this is the beginning.  
This is not the end of me, this is the beginning.  
This is not the end of me, this is the beginning.  
This is not the end of me, this is the beginning._

_This is not the end of me, this is the beginning._  
_This is not the end of me, this is the beginning._  
_This is not the end of me, this is the beginning._  
_This is not the end of me, this is the beginning._

As Callie's voice trailed off with the last strain of the piano's final chord, Arizona wanted to run to her, to take her into her arms and take away all the pain and all the hurt she'd ever experienced in her entire life. But, not wanting to frighten the apparently fragile woman, she took a step forward, clearing her throat in hope of gaining Callie's attention.

With that simple sound, Arizona watched as Callie's back stiffened, magical, but haunted brown eyes going wide as she quickly turned in the direction of her intruder.

"Arizona?" Callie spoke in complete shock as she hurriedly wiped the tears from her face. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

Once again clearing her throat, Arizona closed the small distance between them and, nervously shoving her hands into the pockets of her jacket, she opened her mouth to speak. "You once told me that you want to be the person who makes me happy, Calliope. That you want to be the person I love," she softly stated, repeating Callie's words from the airport just days before. And, hoping to glean some help from the ominous lyrics Callie had just sung, she continued. "This isn't the end of you, Calliope, and it's not the end of me. Because, I'm really hoping it can be our beginning."

**XXXXXX**

**AN: **The song at the end is called "I Believe" by Christina Perri. Listening to it kind of adds a lot to the story so, if you want, check it out.

**AN2: **Thank you all for continuing to read and review this story. Updates should come more quickly now that the holiday season has come to an end. Thanks again, and I look forward to seeing what you think of this chapter. Your questions, reviews, and comments are always welcome. Thanks again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: Skinny Love

**Author**: MysteriousSwaggerOfScrubs

**Pairing**: Callie/Arizona

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: A haunting tale of wealth and power, love and loss. Are one night stands ever meant to last for longer than just one night?

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

_**Six**_

* * *

Six days.

That's how long it had been since Arizona worriedly searched for Callie all over the city of Manhattan.

Six days since Arizona had entered Callie's apartment unannounced and once again fallen victim to the haunting serenade of the gorgeous brunette's voice and the melancholy timbre her fingers could force an impressive grand piano to produce.

Six days since Arizona told Callie she wanted to give them a chance - that she wanted to be the person who made Callie happy because, even though they barely knew each other, she made her happy. So very happy.

And, unfortunately, it had also been six days since Callie informed Arizona that she needed time. Time to process. Time to think. Time to find herself and make the best possible decision concerning what she wanted to do.

So, now sitting at the desk in her office at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, Arizona found herself lost in her own thoughts of those exact events that had happened just six days before and, shaking her head as she stared at her blank computer screen, she let out an exasperated sigh, internally scolding herself for once again losing herself in an extensive reverie of a woman who clearly didn't want her in return. And, pushing herself away from her desk, she rolled backward in her chair before closing her eyes and massaging the sides of her head with the tips of her fingers in an attempt to fend off the massive headache she knew was about to consume her entire skull.

"Get it together, Robbins," she softly muttered as she opened her top desk drawer before rummaging through pencils and pens, post-it notes and highlighters to finally locate some Ibuprofen. Hurriedly opening the bottle, she then popped four pills into her mouth and, reaching across her desk, she grabbed a bottle of water to take a long drink.

Stretching her neck from side to side, she knew she needed to get over this - to get over herself and over Calliope Torres. She needed to find some way to concentrate on her surgical documentation but, the harder she tried; the more her mind became consumed with thoughts of Callie and the events of that night.

Callie had assured her that her response didn't mean _NO_. Actually, quite the contrary. It just meant. . ._not right now_. _Not yet_. Because, as good as it was to see Arizona, she was too shocked and surprised to make a logical decision right then.

Callie had then promised she'd call Arizona once she returned to New York from her upcoming business trips but, as much as Arizona desperately wanted that to happen, she wasn't holding her breath.

Because, beyond being hurt by Callie's denial, she was also angry.

And, the fact that she was angry made her even more upset and frustrated at herself. Because, she couldn't deny that she had done the same thing. Callie had chased her down in the airport just days before she had searched for her all over the freaking city but, just as Callie had denied her this time, Arizona had done the same thing, the time before.

But, Arizona felt she had an extremely legitimate argument for her denial of Callie that day in the airport. At that time, she had a girlfriend. She had a daughter, a job, and responsibilities, and she couldn't just throw caution to the wind and make a decision full of reckless abandon. At that time, she couldn't just fall into the arms of a beautiful stranger in the middle of an airport when she had so many people counting on her at home.

And so, she'd walked away. She had done what she had always done and put everyone else before herself, and she had run. Back to her girlfriend. Back to her responsibilities. Back to the place where her only shining light in all the dark of her life was her amazing little girl.

But, that was then. This was now. Things were so different now than they had been just days before, because now, she finally knew what she wanted - what she needed - and, with a definitive push from her mother, she had decided to go against anything and everything she'd ever done in her past in order to listen to her heart.

But, what did that get her?

Nothing.

Nothing at all.

Shaking her head at her own fragmented and disparaging thoughts, she once again stretched her neck and, just when she was about to attempt to get back to work, her iPhone began to ring.

Grabbing it from the side of her desk, she glanced down, rolling her eyes at the name written across the phone's display.

_Meredith Grey._

Meredith had called her every day since she had left her at Callie's apartment just six days before and, every day, she wanted to know if she had heard from her best friend.

With each passing day, Arizona's response was a resounding NO and, today, she just couldn't deal with it. She couldn't listen to Meredith go on and on about how busy Callie was. She couldn't listen to her once again assure her that Callie was going to call. She didn't want to hear any of that today, and so, with a tap of her thumb against the touch screen, she preemptively ended the call.

Tossing her phone to the side, she then grasped onto the lip of her desk, pulling herself forward and, stubbornly intent on letting this go so that she could get back to work, she flipped open a folder so she could begin to type up a patient's note. With her fingers now resting against the home row keys in order to complete the history and physical of a patient she'd just lost, she quickly began to tap her fingers against the keyboard but, before she could enter more than five or six words, her phone once again began to ring.

Spying that it was once again Meredith Grey, she quickly stood from her desk and, harshly grabbing the phone, she forcefully tossed it across the room, a growl of frustration and despair leaving her throat and echoing off the wall of the small room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

With her head whipping in the direction of the voice, Arizona's mouth fell agape, her face blushing with the embarrassment of being caught by her best friend in the middle of a serious temper tantrum. "I. . .I. . ."

But, just when Miranda thought her best friend was going to elaborate - to finally tell her everything that was going on in that pretty little head of hers - Arizona squared her shoulders, her eyes hardening as all the walls she had erected so many years before once again surrounded her.

"You ever gonna tell me what happened in New York?" Miranda asked, deciding to give it a try.

But, just as she expected, the only response she received was an adamant shake of a blonde head as tears brimmed in Arizona's stormy blue eyes.

Miranda couldn't stand to see her best friend like this. So lost. So hurt. And, stepping further into the room, she came face to face with Arizona, her own brown eyes full of concern. "Look, Arizona. I know you're upset. I. . ."

"No!" Arizona suddenly snapped, not allowing Miranda to say anything further. "You have no idea how I feel!" she shouted, her eyes alight with fire and rage. "You have no idea what this feels like! You have no idea what I've been through!"

Opening her mouth to argue, Miranda paused a moment to gather herself. She knew deep down that Arizona was speaking of more than the current situation. She knew they were also talking about the heartbreaking loss of her first wife and all the pain she had suffered since then but, today, Miranda just couldn't do it.

Not today.

Not again.

Miranda was exhausted. She had been there for her best friend time and time again. She had tried so many times to make Arizona believe that everything was going to be alright - that everything would work out in the end but, every single time, she had failed.

And, Miranda Bailey didn't do failure.

So, she kept trying but, time and time again, she had found Arizona in this exact same state, ranting and raving and throwing shit, and she literally could not do this again. She had tried to be supportive. She'd tried empathy. But now, she thought it might just be time to try a little tough love.

"You know what, Arizona? You're right!" she finally retorted, her hands flying up in the air in complete and utter defeat. "I _don't_ know how you're feeling. I don't know what you've been through. Because you won't tell me!" she continued, her hands wildly gesticulating around her to emphasize her point. "And you know what? I'm done!" she added with an air of finality but, turning to walk back toward the door, she momentarily paused to once again regard her best friend. "So, unless you want to talk to me - unless you'd like to share with me what the hell is up with you - then I'm gone. I can't do this with you anymore, Arizona."

And with that, Miranda once again turned around hoping beyond hope that this would be it - that this would be the final straw and that her best friend would finally open up to her.

But, when Arizona remained silent for way longer than she found acceptable, Miranda angrily shook her head, grabbing the door knob and brusquely wrenching it open.

"I hurt!"

Halting in her forward advance, Miranda stopped dead in her tracks at the choked sound of Arizona's voice and, hesitantly turning around, she gently closed the door behind her.

Remaining silent, Miranda studied her best friend, Arizona's blue eyes now glistening with tears as they adamantly refused to meet her gaze.

"And, the other day, I took a chance. I decided to completely ignore the warnings of my head so that I could listen to my heart," Arizona softly admitted, her eyes blankly staring at the wall behind her best friend's head. "I chose - for once - to do what makes me happy. Do you know how long it has been since I've been truly happy?" she rhetorically asked, knowing that this woman, of all people, knew better than anyone just how long it had been. "And, I know. I know that sounds silly. I know I barely know her. I know the way we met wasn't exactly the most moral or respectful of meetings, but she. . .she makes me happy, Bailey. . ." she finally admitted, trailing off as she considered the repercussions of her own admission. But, deciding to continue after coming this far, she cleared her throat as she wiped at her eyes. "I was only in her presence for a little while but, in those few short hours, I felt more alive than I have in a very long time. So, I went for it. I literally chased after something that makes me happy only to find out that she wants nothing to do with me!"

With her own heart aching upon hearing the amount of pain in Arizona's voice, Miranda cleared her throat in an attempt to fend off her own rising emotions. "Did she say those exact words?" she hesitantly asked, somehow disbelieving her best friend's words. "Did she actually say all that?"

Arizona's brow instantly furrowed at the inquiry, her body recoiling at the candor of her best friend's question.

"Well did she?" Miranda impatiently inquired.

Arizona's eyes flicked from side to side as she carefully went over the conversation she'd engaged in with Callie just six days before. "Well, no. Not exactly. Not in so many words, but. . ."

Miranda shook her head, holding up her hands to halt another word from her best friend's mouth. "Of course she didn't," she scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "You did that, didn't you? You put those thoughts into that poor woman's head and those words into her mouth."

"I didn't!"

"You did!" Miranda shot back, unwilling to allow Arizona to ruin something before it even had a chance to begin. "Because that's what you do! Ever since. . ._Kiera_, you trust no one. You jump to ridiculous conclusions. You think the worst of everyone. You are mean and nasty and stubborn as a God damn mule!"

Arizona's eyes went wide at the candor of her best friend's last sentence, her feelings immediately hurt at the accusation. "Why don't you tell me how you really feel," she sarcastically mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest in an attempt to close herself off from any further insult from her best friend.

Letting out a loud sigh, Bailey dropped her head between her shoulders as she carefully considered what to say and do next before Arizona's walls once again became steadfast. And, closing the distance between herself and her best friend, she then took Arizona by her crosssed arms before leading her to take a seat on the sofa in the corner of the room. "Just tell me what happened, okay?" she asked, her tone near pleading. "And, in her words, please. Not some fabricated version of what you think happened."

Rolling her eyes, Arizona anxiously rubbed her hands up and down the length of her thighs and, thinking back on that night, she deeply inhaled through her nose before slowly exhaling via her mouth. "Well, when she finally realized I was there, she was surprised to see me. _Obviously_."

"And. . ."

"Well. . .I told her that I came for her - that I had traveled all the way across the country and then searched for hours for her all over the city because I finally realized that she is the person I want," Arizona recalled, feeling slightly strange at the nature of the conversation she was having with her best friend.

Girl talk was just something they didn't do. Like ever.

"And, then I told her that I know I ran the first time, but that I knew that was the wrong thing to do the minute I turned away from her in the airport. I laid it all out for her, Bailey. I poured my heart out," Arizona continued, somehow feeling the need to defend herself. "I told her that I wanted to give it - _us_ \- a try. I told her that I know we don't know each other, but that I really want to get to know her. Because, I find her miraculous, Bailey. Breathtakingly stunning."

Miranda found herself smiling at her best friend's reverie; Arizona Robbins really did know how to give one hell of a speech. "And she said?" she then inquired, realizing she was going to have to force the remainder of the story out of her friend.

Arizona looked to the ceiling as she recalled Callie's words. "She said it was all a lot to take in. She said she didn't think she'd ever see me again but, now, there I was. And, then she told me that she needed time. Time to process everything I'd said. Time to think, and then she said she'd call when she got home from a couple business trips."

Miranda smirked at the events that Arizona had just revealed. "And when does she get home?" she asked, somehow already able to anticipate what the roundabout answer would be.

Arizona cleared her throat, straightening her back as she looked away from her best friend's penetrating brown eyed glare. "Saturday. She gets home on Saturday."

"Today's Friday," Miranda simply offered.

"I know what day it is!" Arizona spat in frustration at the patronizing tone in her best friend's voice and her own steadfast impatience. And, popping up from the sofa, she quickly began to pace the room. "I know she said she'd call, but you didn't see her, Bailey. She was just so. . .upset. Mad. Shocked. Confused. And, after she said she needed time, I got angry! Because, I'm allowed to be angry, Bailey. I know it took me longer than she would have hoped, but there I was telling her everything I thought she wanted to hear, but she just completely and totally shut me down. I admitted that I was wrong for walking away from her the first time but, at the time, I didn't know what else to do," Arizona angrily admitted as she continued to pace.

Arizona felt completely entitled to her anger but, with a shake of her head, she finally realized it may have held a bit of misguided intent. And, with her face now softening and her voice suddenly nothing more than a whisper, she finally admitted the greatest part of her fear, the crux of the entire situation. "What if it's all too much for her, Bailey? What if she doesn't call?"

Hearing the raw emotion in Arizona's voice, Miranda slowly stood from her seat and, stepping up in front of her best friend, she took her hands into her own. "She'll call. . .or she won't," she gently stated, her tone unwavering. "Then you'll know."

* * *

Exhaling an exasperated breath, Callie rolled her eyes as she continued to listen to her best friend's voice through the speaker of her phone.

Meredith had called Callie every single day since the night she had later found out that Meredith had let Arizona into her apartment and, each day, her answer to the dark blonde's question was always the same.

"I haven't called her yet, Meredith," Callie replied, her reading glasses perched on the bridge of her nose as she glanced over cost reports from both her jewelry and hotel franchises. "Not today. Not yesterday. _And, _not the day before that."

Callie heard her best friend growl on the other end of the line, her lips quirking into a slight smirk at the sound.

"_I don't understand why the hell you're being so fucking stubborn_!" Meredith ranted into her ear. "_She came back for you, Callie. She searched for you, and she didn't give up, and then, you just kicked her right out of your apartment_."

"I did no such thing!" Callie immediately retorted, her attention quickly snapping from the report in front of her to glance down at her phone. "How the hell do you come up with this stuff?" she demanded in exasperation, desperately fighting the urge she was feeling to hang up on her friend.

Hearing the rustling of papers on the other end of the line, Callie narrowed her eyes when she heard Meredith mumble something under her breath. "Say it a little louder, Mer. I couldn't hear you," she quipped, completely exhausted of this game her best friend insisted on playing.

"_It's just. . ._" Meredith paused, attempting to formulate some argument she hadn't yet used - some reasoning that Callie would hopefully find acceptable. "_I really like her, Callie. And, it's obvious that you really like her. So, why can't you just call her? Why can't you at least TRY to make it work_?"

With a heavy sigh, Callie completely abandoned her work at the computer and, picking up her phone, she switched it from Bluetooth to hold the handset against her ear. "I just need some time, okay?" she earnestly began, her tone pleading as she adamantly forced herself not to cry. "There's a lot to think about, Mer. She lives in Seattle. I live in New York. . ."

"_But, you could live anywhere in the world, Callie_."

Callie shook her head at the interruption. "Yes, Meredith, I could. But, currently, I don't," she tried to rationalize, knowing her words were most likely falling on the deaf ears of her overwrought friend. But, deciding to continue, she pushed through. "Long distance relationships are hard, and I'm not sure I want to do that. Not right now, at least. I mean, I'm constantly travelling anyway, so even if we did live in the same city, when would we see each other?" she continued, finally listing all the concerns that had been swirling around in her brain for her best friend to hear. "Not to mention the fact that. . .Arizona has a daughter. That's a lot to deal with, Mer. That's a lot to think about, and so, that's exactly what I'm doing. I'm just trying my best to take everything into consideration so that I can make a rational decision. I'm trying - for once in my life - to think with my head and not with my heart."

There was then a silence on the other end of the phone that Callie had not expected. She was sure Meredith would have some sort of argument after she'd admitted her worries but, with each passing moment of quiet, she slowly began to believe that maybe - just maybe - she had finally gotten through to her friend.

"_You're such an ass_."

And there it was - the same snarky attitude she had been dealing with for the past six days.

"Goodbye, Meredith," Callie groaned, now totally finished with this conversation.

"_Callie, wait_!"

"Goodbye, Meredith," Callie repeated.

"_Callie_!"

"What!?"

Callie's thumb hovered over the end button and, just when she was about to tap it and throw her phone to the side, Meredith once again began to speak.

"_She makes you smile, Callie," she hurriedly stated. "When you talk about her, she makes you smile. And, I don't just mean some fake ass smile you were groomed as a child to always wear, but I mean a big, huge smile that reaches your eyes and lights up your entire face_," Meredith hesitantly admitted, worried about how Callie would receive her response. "_And, I know she ran from you that day at the airport, but she had a girlfriend, Callie. She had responsibilities, and she needed time_. . ."

"And now it's my turn, Meredith. I need time, too."

* * *

On Sunday morning, Arizona stood in her kitchen, a spatula in her right hand as she blankly stared down at the half-cooked pancake that lay sizzling in the pan on the stove.

As she'd prophesized, Saturday came and went - with no phone call from Callie. She had desperately tried not to get her hopes up but, with each passing hour, she felt her chest constrict just a little bit more as the morning moved into afternoon and afternoon into evening with no attempt made by the other woman.

So, here she now stood with her attention focused solely on the gooey batter in the pan, her ears completely deaf to a word her mother had to say.

"You're burning it, Arizona!" Barbara shouted, finally forcing her to snap to attention.

"Shi-crap!" Arizona muttered, quickly flipping the pancake over to discover the other side was completely charred and burned to a crisp.

Stepping up behind her daughter, Barbara plucked the spatula from her before shooing her away with the other hand. "Go. Sit. I'll do this," she encouraged, her demeanor concerned for the well-being of her child.

Making her way around the island in the middle of the kitchen, Arizona sighed as she held her coffee cup between her hands. "Hey, big girl," she cooed once she had taken a seat next to Lillian who sat happily eating her own - unburned - pancake. "Good breakfast?"

With an emphatic nod of her head, Lillian smiled wide before taking another bite. "Pancakes are my favorite!" she mumbled through a mouthful of pancake and syrup.

With a slight smile tugging at her own lips, Arizona reached for a napkin, carefully dabbing at Lillian's face before letting the little girl return to her delicious meal.

"I know she didn't call yesterday, Arizona, but. . ."

"Please, mother," Arizona immediately interrupted, her tone unwavering and her eyes pleading with her mother not to start. "I really don't want to talk about this right now. Actually, I'd be perfectly content if we never talked about it again."

Flipping the new pancake in the pan, Barbara turned away from the stove, her brow furrowing as she took in the utterly defeated form of her daughter. "What's gotten into you, Arizona?" she rhetorically asked before turning back toward the stove.

Arizona chose not to respond, reaching for her mug and taking a sip of coffee, instead. She really didn't want to do this again. She didn't want to talk about Callie with her mother. With Miranda Bailey. Or with Meredith Grey. She really just wanted to crawl back into her bed and curl up into a ball.

But, she couldn't do that. She had Lillian to think about and today was their day. Girls' day out for pedicures, ice cream, and a trip to the park.

"I asked you a question, Arizona," Barbara stated, pulling Arizona from her thoughts and plans for the day.

With a shake of her head, Arizona sighed as she held her mother's penetrating stare. "Please, mom. Not today," she answered, her voice pleading.

Turning off the stove, Barbara plated the pancake before setting it in front of her daughter. "This isn't like you, Arizona. When did you stop being a fighter? When did you stop being a good man in a storm?"

And, with those words spoken, Arizona felt something inside her body snap and, quickly jumping from her stool, she wanted to throw something directly at her mother's head. But, gathering her anger, she clenched her fists at her sides.

"Enough, mom!" Arizona angrily spat as she tried her damnedest not to scream and curse like she wanted to. "Enough about being a fighter. Enough about being a good man in a storm! I'm not that person, mother! Not anymore. I gave up on that a long time ago," she continued, angry tears now welling in her raging blue eyes. "And, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can't be what you need me to be, mom, but I gave up on all that when I lost the love of my life. I quit trying to be _that_ person when my leg got severed from my body and my heart got ripped from my chest!"

Barbara's mouth fell agape at the tone and nature of Arizona's words and, before she could gather herself enough to speak, she watched as her daughter hastily removed her granddaughter from her chair.

"Let's get you cleaned up, little miss," Arizona softly said, completely ignoring the hurt she knew she had just caused mother as she impetuously attempted to remove herself from the situation.

Now, swiftly making her way toward the stairs, Arizona had ascended only two steps when the doorbell echoed loudly throughout her home and, with a roll of her eyes and a useless cleansing breath, she quickly turned around. Crossing the foyer toward the door, she hoisted Lillian further up on her hip before tersely flinging open the door.

What she found there, she never could have imagined; she never would have dreamed of in a million years.

"Hey," Callie softly said, nervously shifting from one foot to the other and nervously wringing her hands together.

And, with her eyes wide and her lips going completely dry, Arizona whispered the only word her mouth would allow.

"Hi."

* * *

**AN: **WOW! Two updates in two days. That hasn't happened in forever. Thank you so much for your continued interest in this story, and thanks for continuing to read and review. I look forward to seeing what you think about this chapter. Your questions, comments, and reviews are always welcome! Things are about to start speeding up now, so hang on tight!


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: Skinny Love

**Author**: MysteriousSwaggerOfScrubs

**Pairing**: Callie/Arizona

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: A haunting tale of wealth and power, love and loss. Are one night stands ever meant to last for longer than just one night?

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN: **Thank you all so much for reading and for taking the time to review! Your continued interest in the story means so much!

* * *

_**Seven**_

* * *

Standing on Arizona's front porch, Callie couldn't help but stare at the beautiful sight before her, the breath literally swept from her lungs at the vision of mother and daughter, both with brilliant blue eyes, staring right back at her.

With her own eyes sweeping over the other woman's form, Callie found Arizona simply breathtaking with her blonde hair pulled up into a high ponytail, her shapely legs covered by black yoga pants, and her torso clad in a white V-neck t-shirt that showed just enough of her chest to cause Callie's mind to wander.

But, beyond that, it was the little girl that Arizona protectively held in her arms that Callie couldn't force herself to stop looking at. The gorgeous little girl had silky blonde hair just a shade lighter than that of her mother, soft waves lying perfectly around her cherubic little face and falling just below her shoulders. And, my God. Those eyes. They were the brightest shade of blue she had ever seen.

And, as Callie stood staring, Arizona did the same. In the short time she had known her, Arizona had seen Calliope Torres in all states of dress, and undress, but she had to admit that this version of Callie had to be her favorite yet.

Arizona had seen the other woman in high powered business suits. She'd seen her casually dressed in jeans and a sweater. She'd seen her in black satin pajamas. Hell, she'd even seen her naked. But, this Callie - dressed in tight black skinny jeans with knee high black leather boots and a matching black leather buckle-collar jacket - was, by far, the most delicious thing she had ever seen.

And, as Arizona continued to ogle the woman standing in front of her, the only color other than black that met her eyes was a deep red slouchy blouse that lay beneath the jacket with a series of layered gold necklaces situated at the opening of her shirt and lying perfectly against the top of her caramel chest.

Callie's hair was perfect - as usual - and once Arizona realized just how put together Callie always appeared, she suddenly felt more than a little awkward as she stood there in nothing more than sweatpants and a t-shirt. Thank God she had on a bra.

"I know I said I'd call. . ."

Callie's voice suddenly drew Arizona from her disjointed reverie of self-deprecation, her eyes finally flicking from the jewelry at Callie's chest to meet earnest brown eyes.

"But, I was hoping this would be better," Callie continued with a nervous grin. "Because, I wanted so badly to see you, Arizona. I just - I _needed_ to see you."

Still shocked by Callie's presence at her door, Arizona found herself in a sustained state of speechlessness, her brain completely unable to formulate a coherent thought that she could make into comprehensible words.

And besides, she was still mad, anyway. Callie had completely denied her heartfelt and fervent attempt the previous week, and then had left her hanging for seven days but, despite her attempts to remain angry at the other woman, she suddenly found herself wholeheartedly unable to do so. She just couldn't be mad at her. Because, there she was. On her doorstep, telling her that she _needed_ to see her.

Making her way from the kitchen and into the foyer, Barbara stopped short, completely shocked at the sight in front of her. There Arizona stood with Lillian on her hip with a gorgeous stranger staring back at her. Neither woman speaking. Neither woman making a move.

And, that just wouldn't do.

So, without a second thought and with the hurtful words Arizona had just spewed already completely forgotten, Barbara immediately recognized the brunette standing on the porch as Callie Torres and, stepping up behind her daughter, she immediately took Lillian from Arizona's arms.

"Umm, Arizona?" Barbara softly questioned, watching her daughter flinch at the sound of her own name. "Are you going to make your guest stand outside all day?" she asked, pure amusement evident in her tone.

Finally finding her voice, Arizona's eyes went wide at her own ineptitude, her cheeks immediately blushing bright pink as she stepped back from the doorway. "Oh, shoot. Sorry. I'm sorry," she grumbled with a shake of her head, mentally chastising herself for feeling so nervous in Callie's presence. "Please, Calliope. Come in," she genuinely stated, wholly unable to keep her dimples from popping as she watched the object of her affection cross the threshold into her home.

"You must be Callie," Barbara greeted, deciding to take things into her own hands. "It's really nice to finally meet you, dear. I'm Barbara, Arizona's mother," she continued, extending her free hand for Callie to shake. "You obviously already know Arizona, and this little lady. . ." the older woman happily added, glancing down at the little girl whose head now lay shyly against her shoulder, ". . .is Lillian."

Dropping Barbara's hand, Callie's soulful brown eyes immediately flicked back in the direction of the little girl whom she continued to find herself mesmerized by. There was just something so miraculous in her big ocean blue eyes that Callie couldn't even begin to force herself to look away from and, gently reaching out to take Lillian's tiny hand, Callie's face lit with a megawatt smile when little fingers grasped her thumb. "It's very nice to meet you, Miss Lillian. My name is Callie," she softly stated, her smile widening even further when Lillian grinned back at her in return.

Watching as the little girl then began to shy away from her attention, Callie's eyes widened when she remembered a little something she'd brought with her. "Oh, I almost forgot," she exclaimed before beginning to rummage through the oversized bag on her shoulder. "I brought you something," she softly informed, glancing toward Arizona for permission to hand the little girl the small box she now held in her hand.

Noting Arizona's nearly imperceptible nod, Callie held her gaze for a brief moment before finally offering the gift to the little girl.

Bright blue eyes quickly grew wide at the sight of the pink bow that adorned the top of the box and, working her way out of her grandmother's arms, she stood, clad only in a pair of silky pink pajamas staring up at Callie, who smiled down at her.

"How did you know my favorite color is pink?" Lillian skeptically asked.

Tipping her head to the side in mock consideration, Callie once again smiled as she squatted down to the little girl's level. "Just a lucky guess," she teased, finally handing over the box.

Lillian scrutinized the package in her hand and, glancing up at her mom, she then quickly tugged at the bow when she saw Arizona smile and nod her head. And, then tossing the bow to the floor and carefully removing the lid, she pursed her perfect little lips as she stared down at what lay inside.

After scrutinizing it for several long moments, her eyes flicked back up in Callie's direction, a smile now on her face. "She looks like me," Lillian softly stated.

Nodding her head, Callie carefully reached into the box and, gently removing a vintage porcelain music box in the shape of a young blonde girl in a formal pink dress playing an upright piano, she purposefully twisted its base, the soft chiming of cylinder bells soon spinning to produce a melody the little girl immediately recognized.

"That's from The Sound of Music," Lillian excitedly chirped, now humming along to _Edelweiss_ as the song continued to resonate throughout the room.

Callie found herself completely surprised - shocked, actually - that the little girl was familiar with such a song and, mentally patting herself on the pack for her choice of gift, she nodded as she continued to hold the music box for Lillian's inspection.

"What do you say to Callie?" Arizona soon asked, her fingers tousling the curls at the top of Lillian's head.

"Thank you," the child shyly stated, once again becoming wary of this stranger who had invaded her home, despite that fact that she absolutely loved the present she had been given.

With a smile, Callie carefully placed the music box into Lillian's grasp. "Two hands, okay?" she attentively instructed, making sure the delicate figure didn't slip from the little girl's hold and go crashing to the floor. "And, you are very welcome."

And with that, Barbara decided to once again take over. Now guiding Lillian by the shoulders as the little girl continued to listen to the music, Barbara guided the girl toward the stairs. "I'm going to get her ready for the day," she offered with a sly wink in her daughter's direction followed by a mouthed, '_TALK TO HER'._

With a roll of her eyes, Arizona watched her mother and daughter disappear up the stairs and, then turning back in Callie's direction, she offered her a genuine smile. "Thank you, Calliope," she earnestly stated, motioning with her hand for Callie to take a seat with her on the sofa. "That was really quite the gift," she added, the expense and thought put into the music box not going unnoticed. "You really didn't need to buy her anything. But, I will say. . .you got pretty lucky there. Her favorite color _AND_ one of her favorite movies? She's going to adore you forever."

And, that's just what Callie had hoped. Not that she was in any way attempting to buy or use the child to get to her mother. Not at all. It was because, despite the fact that she had needed to take a step back and take some time, she always knew - deep down - that she was going to come to this conclusion.

And, that was. . .she liked Arizona. Arizona made her happy. She wanted to get to know her. She needed Arizona in her life. And, because of that, she also knew that ,in order to be granted the privilege of all of those things, she needed to get to know Lillian, as well. And, that was perfectly fine with her.

"It's really no big deal," Callie earnestly replied, taking a seat on the couch, but leaving an obviously gaping distance between herself and the blonde.

Callie had decided the day before that this was what she wanted to do - that instead of calling Arizona, she would make the trip from LA to Seattle. So, she had searched through _Calliope &amp; Company's_ database of preferred customers for Arizona's address and, once she'd found it, the rest had been a cinch.

Now though, as she sat in Arizona's home, with the blonde at her side, she found herself more nervous than she ever dreamed possible. But, knowing she needed to push through, she cleared her throat, swallowing hard as she turned in Arizona's direction.

"I'm scared," she softly began, though that admission was in no way how she had practiced starting this conversation. And, with a roll of her eyes at her own nerves and awkwardness, she looked to the ceiling, slowly counting to three in attempt to gather herself.

Affording Callie the time she needed, Arizona only sat in silence, completely unsure of what the other woman was going to say.

Finally looking back in Arizona's direction, Callie smiled before continuing to speak. "I apologize for sending you away last week. I just. . .I honestly never thought I would see you again. I had completely given up on having any sort of contact with you but, suddenly, there you were," she began to elaborate, now adamantly forcing her eyes not to look away from the blue ones she currently found herself drowning in. "And, like I said, I'm scared, Arizona. I've never felt like this before. I've never felt such a connection to someone I barely know and, honestly, that terrifies me."

Arizona found herself confused; here Callie sat on the sofa in her living room but, from Callie's words, it didn't sound like she planned on sticking around or being there for very long.

"But, that fear - that connection - it also invigorates me. It gives me hope. It makes me feel anxious about the future and makes me really excited to turn the page and find out what happens next," Callie honestly continued, her hands tentatively reaching out to take Arizona's into her own. "I know it's not going to be easy. There are still so many things we need to discuss but, with all the uncertainties and all the things we'll certainly need to work out, there is one thing I am absolutely sure of, Arizona, and that is that I need you in my life," she added, her tone sound so sure. "I-I'd like to be your friend but, really, I'd love to be so much more. . ."

Callie then trailed off, her eyes beginning to brim with tears as a fount of nervous energy began to consume her and, dropping Arizona's gaze for the first time since she'd begun her heartfelt speech, the brunette began to anxiously fidget with the fair fingers in her grasp.

Taking just a moment, Callie soon found herself ready to look back in Arizona's direction but, afraid of what she might find written across that beautiful ivory face, she tentatively glanced back up, completely unable to read what was going on in that gorgeous blonde head. "So, what do you think?" she apprehensively asked, her voice soft and beginning to waver. "Are you still willing to give this - _us_ \- a try? Are you still willing to be the one who makes me happy? And let me do the same for you? Do you still want to make this our beginning?"

Arizona's mouth initially fell open to respond, but it quickly closed as she considered Callie's rambled sequence of questions.

_Did_ she still want to do this? _Was_ she really willing to do all the things Callie was asking of her?

In that moment, it all seemed too much. Arizona felt shocked and overwhelmed by Callie's presence but, when her mouth once again opened, her answer - the word that fell from her lips - was a resounding, "Yes."

And, with that answer, Callie felt lighter than she had in days. Her heart was slamming against her chest with adrenaline, and she felt like she couldn't breathe, but God, did it feel so good. So, so good. And, with no ability to stop it, a megawatt smile split her face, bright white teeth gleaming like that of a Cheshire cat.

Finding Callie's apparent happiness completely intoxicating, Arizona was wholly unable _NOT_ to return her infectious smile, dimples popping with glee. But, then feeling a sudden wave of anxiety, her smile quickly faded as she apprehensively dropped Callie's gaze.

"So, umm. . ." Arizona hesitantly began, her own trembling fingers now fiddling with caramel ones. "Are you here just for today?"

Appearing sheepish when Arizona finally looked back up at her, Callie sighed before worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. "Umm. . .I. . ." Callie trailed off, one hand reaching up to scratch at the side of her head. "Actually, I. . .well, I was able to move some things around, so I. . .I'm free to stay for about a week."

With blue eyes widening in surprise, Arizona desperately wanted to bounce up and down with delight but, deciding to tease the brunette just a little, she comically pursed her lips. "You were pretty sure of yourself, then, weren't you?"

Callie could only return Arizona's smile before Lillian came bounding back into the room. "Are you coming with us today?" she asked Callie as she hurriedly climbed into her mother's lap.

"I'm sure Callie is very busy today, Lillian," Arizona nervously replied.

"Will you _pleeeease_ come with us, Callie?"

Glancing from an apprehensive Arizona to the excited little girl, Callie smiled. "Well, that depends on where you're going," she answered.

"Sunday is mommy-daughter day!" Lillian happily cheered. "First we're going shopping and getting our nails done, and then we're going to the playground. And, mommy said if I'm _really_ good, we can get ice cream, too."

With her index finger now tapping at her lips in mock consideration, Callie seemed to contemplate her response. "Well, I _do_ like shopping. And, my fingernails are kind of naked, right now," she joked, holding out her hands for Lillian to inspect her bare nails. "I haven't been to the playground in years, and mmm. . .ice cream is my favorite."

"So, you're coming?" Lillian happily asked, bouncing up and down on Arizona's lap.

Callie nodded, her eyes flicking from the bright blue ones of the little girl to meet the identical azure ones of her mother. And, losing herself in their cerulean depths, Callie's own magical brown eyes appeared pleading when she spoke. "As long as it's okay with your mommy, I think it's a date."

* * *

Hours later, Callie and Arizona sat on a park bench, both woman lost in their own thoughts as they watched Lillian run around the Jungle Gym - up the stairs, then down the twirly slide, up the stairs, then down the twirly slide. Over and over. . .and over again.

Allowing her eyes to wonder from her daughter, Arizona soon found herself staring at a gorgeous tanned profile, Callie's hair now tucked behind her ear as a slight breeze whipped around them. And, as she continued to stare, she was struck by just how attentive Callie was to Lillian, deep brown eyes flicking from side to side to make sure the little girl was constantly in her line of sight. And, it wasn't just now; Callie had been like that with Lillian for the entire day.

Arizona had been surprised - to say the least - when Callie had agreed to come along with them for their _Girls' Day Out_, but the more time she spent together with her daughter and the other woman, the more she could tell that Calliope Torres was absolutely, without a doubt, meant to be a mom. There was just something in her actions; the way she had taken Lillian's hand without a second thought as they walked through the parking lot, the way she'd protectively picked up the little girl to shield her from a group of people who had recognized her as they shopped, and right now, the way she _lovingly_ watched her playing on the playground.

From Callie's actions and demeanor, Arizona could also tell that she genuinely cared for Lillian and that all of her profound attention and loving care wasn't simply an act. Callie wasn't behaving this way simply because she wanted to get into her pants. No, Callie's actions were completely genuine; her intent perfectly noble.

Arizona smiled as she watched Callie scoop a spoonful of salted caramel ice cream from the Styrofoam cup she held in her hand and, as that spoon disappeared between two plump lips, the blonde realized just how desperately she longed to kiss her.

"What?"

Callie's voice broke Arizona's silent musings, causing her to shift nervously in her seat.

"What are you staring at?" Callie asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious under Arizona's continued scrutiny.

Appearing slightly guilty, Arizona blushed at being caught in the act of her unadulterated ogling. "Nothing," she simply stated with a shrug as she scooted slightly closer to the curious looking woman. "You're just. . ._awesome_," she added with a wink.

Feeling her own blush rise over her chest and cheeks, Callie fought the overwhelming urge to look away but, once again losing herself in Arizona's eyes, she simply sighed, deciding, instead, to enjoy every single moment she had to spend with the woman - and little girl - who were rapidly stealing her heart.

"I was just thinking," Arizona admitted, finally forcing her penetrating stare away from the now clearly embarrassed brunette. "It's just. . .I'm having a hard time believing that Callie Torres is really sitting beside me. On a park bench. After spending the entire day with me and my precocious little girl," Arizona honestly admitted.

Furrowing her brow in question, Callie then smiled. "What? I'm not allowed to get a pedicure and eat ice cream? And be. . .a _real_ person?" she teasingly asked, though there was a hint of concern present in her tone.

Shaking her head, Arizona chuckled softly at Callie's question. "No. It's just I think I've always had a predetermined vision of you, Calliope. And this - sitting here - this certainly wasn't it."

Taking another bite of ice cream, Callie then set the cup to the side and, after glancing to the jungle gym to assure that Lillian was still completing her relentless circuit to and from the slide, she gathered her nerve, leaning forward to brush a gentle kiss against a satiny smooth cheek. "What kind of visions of me did you have? Were they. . ._naughty _visions?" she seductively asked, her lips sensually ghosting over Arizona's ear. "Because if they were naughty, you better get them out of your head, woman. I'm not easy. I don't sleep with people after the first date."

A loud bark of laughter left Arizona's chest at the irony of Callie's statement and, pulling back, she rolled her eyes as she playfully swatted a black leather clad shoulder. "Is _this_ a date?" she then asked, genuinely curious.

With a mischievous shrug, Callie then shot Arizona a seductive wink before reaching out to tuck a wisp of blonde hair behind an alabaster ear. "Sure it's a date. It's a _family_ date," Callie informed as if that were the most obvious answer in the world. "But, if you're not busy, tonight, I'd like to take you to dinner."

Swallowing hard, Arizona found herself wholly consumed by the way the word '_family_' sounded as it fell from Callie's beautiful mouth but, valiantly shaking herself from that thought, she quickly realized that the brunette had just asked her to dinner later that night. "You want to take us on another _family _date?" she coyly asked, desperately trying to hide her suddenly raging nerves.

"Well, I was hoping this could be a more. . ._personal_ date." Callie corrected.

Dragging her attention from Callie's miraculous chocolate eyes, Arizona quickly found Lillian at the top of the sliding board and, just when she was about to turn back around to decline Callie's offer - just for the night - she watched the brunette hop up from the bench before briskly making her way toward the Jungle Gym.

Confused by Callie's escape, Arizona began to follow but, before she could, Callie turned back around. "If you're worried about a sitter, Arizona. It's already taken care of," she slyly stated, already knowing exactly why the blonde was about to say '_no_' to dinner that night.

With that, Callie then graced Arizona with another beaming smile before turning on her heel to make a beeline for the little girl who now sat at the foot of the big red twirly slide.

And, as Arizona watched Callie pick up Lillian and throw her over her shoulder, she quickly realized that the sound of Callie's laughter as it mixed with Lillian's infectious giggles was something she could listen to all day for the rest of her life.

* * *

**AN2: **I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I look forward to seeing what you think. Questions, comments, and reviews are always welcome!


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: Skinny Love

**Author**: MysteriousSwaggerOfScrubs

**Pairing**: Callie/Arizona

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: A haunting tale of wealth and power, love and loss. Are one night stands ever meant to last for longer than just one night?

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

_**Eight**_

* * *

Sitting across from Callie at a small table surrounded by panoramic windows that allowed her a spectacular view of Lake Union and the cityscape of Seattle, Arizona decidedly took back her thoughts from earlier that day.

She had thought that seeing Callie dressed in black leather as she stood on her doorstep earlier that day was her favorite version of the gorgeous brunette but, now, seeing her in a classically beautiful deep purple cocktail dress with capped sleeves, square neckline, and a lean sheath silhouette, she was fully prepared to eat her own words. Or her thoughts.

Because, as she watched Callie's head tip back with laughter at something she'd just said, Arizona knew then that she'd fully changed her mind. With long brunette hair swept up on one side and her make-up sultry and smoky - and just _perfect_ \- Arizona decided that _this _was by far her favorite Calliope Torres.

"Your smile is breathtaking, Calliope."

Arizona's dimples popped at the sound of her own voice, the thoughts in her head making their way to her lips and out her mouth before she could stop them.

Callie blushed at the compliment and, reaching forward, she grabbed her glass of red wine, her eyes never leaving Arizona's as she took a sip from her glass. "Thank you," she shyly replied, returning her glass to the table.

"You should smile more," Arizona commented, taking a drink from her own glass.

Callie's brow furrowed at Arizona's statement but, before she could speak, Arizona continued.

"It's just. . .I haven't been around you a lot but, when I have, most of the time you've seemed so. . ._sad_," the blonde began to elaborate. "And the piano. . .I've never heard someone play with such emotion. Such sadness. Such. . ._longing_."

Callie took a moment to consider Arizona's words. There was so much she needed to tell her, so much she needed to say and, deciding not to hold back anything from the beautiful woman seated across from her, she leaned forward, her clasped hands now resting on the table. "When I was younger, I had all these dreams and aspirations. I wanted so badly to go to Julliard, but my parents would hear none of it," Callie softly began, her expressive brown eyes beginning to glaze with her memories. "My father wanted me to be the one to keep the company going. He wanted me to be the one to do what he and his own father had done, and so, I gave up that dream. On one condition. . ."

Arizona shifted in her seat as she listened to Callie speak, the tone of the brunette's voice soft and enchanting as if she were telling the tale of ancient kings and queens, fairy godmothers, and a castle on a cloud.

"I said I would carry on with the family business only if they would allow me to double major in college. My mother was a lot easier to convince than my father, but he eventually relented," Callie remembered, a slight smile tugging at her lips. "I ended up graduating with both an MBA and a Master of Music Performance and Collaborative Piano," she proudly explained.

Arizona watched in awe as Callie told her story but, soon noting the other woman's face fall as a distant memory seemed to fill her mind, she found herself internally steeling herself for whatever Callie was about to say.

"And, then. . .right after graduation, I was supposed to have an audition with the New York Philharmonic. I'd gone behind my father's back and submitted tapes. Done everything I needed to do. The only person who knew was my mom."

"Wow, Callie. That's amazing," Arizona excitedly stated, unable to keep herself from interrupting.

Callie smiled softly at the compliment, though her smile once again drooped as she shook her head. "I didn't make it. . ."

Arizona waited for Callie to continue but, when the other woman didn't say another word, the blonde hesitantly asked, "The audition didn't go well? Or. . ."

"I never made it to the audition," Callie softly corrected, tears now brimming in overwhelmingly melancholy brown eyes. "My mom. . .she _died_ the day before my audition. She had a massive heart attack, and I-I. . .I didn't make it to the audition."

With her heart instantly plummeting into her stomach, Arizona felt a giant lump form in her throat at Callie's despondent revelation. "Oh, God, Callie. I'm so sorry. I didn't. . ."

Waving off the now distraught blonde, Callie smiled a watery smile as she quickly reached for her cloth napkin to carefully dab at her eyes. "It's okay," she softly insisted, a nervous laugh escaping her throat as she boldly attempted to gather herself. "It's okay. It's been years. . ."

Arizona swallowed hard against the mass that had now taken up residence in her throat. "H-how long?" she nervously asked, unsure of what else to say.

Reaching out for her glass, Callie took another sip of her wine, taking a moment to gather her thoughts. "It's been just over ten years," she replied, her eyes quickly ridding themselves of the saddened haze and the glistening of tears that had come over them at the mention of her mother's death. "But, anyway. . .I didn't make it to the audition, and I never called to explain or reschedule. That's when I started working in the New York store, and I've been been working for the company ever since."

Arizona smiled at Callie's valiant attempt at composure and, not wanting to seem uncaring, but desperately wanting to shift away from this dismal subject, she took a sip from her own glass, wracking her brain for something safe to speak about. "When did the company officially become yours?" she nervously asked, hoping that question didn't hold an emotionally charged answer.

Callie pursed her lips, glancing toward the ceiling as she did the math in her head. "My father _unofficially_ retired five years ago, and I took over a year after that," she explained with a slight shrug.

Quietly staring at the woman seated across from her, Arizona thought back on all the things she thought she'd known about the Torres Family - everything she'd read in the tabloids and seen on TV - and clearly, as she listened to Callie speak, she soon realized that most of what she'd thought she knew certainly wasn't true.

"You should be proud of your accomplishments, Calliope," Arizona then stated, bright blue eyes full of adoration. "You're awfully young to have done so much. To be. . ." she trailed off at the sound of her phone buzzing in her purse. ". . .to be where you are today."

Noting Arizona's pause, Callie smiled at the other woman's attempt not to interrupt their date by answering her phone. "You can answer your phone, Arizona. It might be important," she gently urged.

Arizona gave a sheepish smile and, with a long sigh, she reached into her bag to grab her phone. Noting the message on the screen, she chuckled softly before reaching across the table to hand the device to Callie. "It's for you," she said with a teasing roll of her eyes.

With her brow furrowing in question, Callie skeptically reached for the phone and, as she glanced down at the screen, her face lit with a megawatt smile brighter than all the lights in Times Square.

Staring back at her was a picture of Lillian, a goofy smile on the cherubic little girl's face as she sat in the middle of her bed, surrounded by baby dolls and what seemed like a million stuffed animals. Below the image were two messages from Barbara:

_Lillian wanted to say goodnight to Callie._

_Oh, and mommy, too. _

Glancing up from the phone, Callie mentally reminded herself to once again thank Mrs. Robbins for agreeing to babysit Lillian when she'd discretely asked her to do so earlier that day and, with another glance down at the child's smiling face, she then returned the phone to Arizona's hand. "Tell her I said goodnight and sweet dreams," she requested, her heart swelling with love for the little girl she'd only known since earlier that day.

Happily watching as Arizona's thumbs tapped against the phone, Callie once again found herself wholly unable to remove the smile from her face. "She's amazing, Arizona," she softly stated when the blonde looked back up in her direction.

Arizona found herself completely unable _NOT_ to return Callie's infectious grin, her body filling with pride for the little girl who literally was the light of her life. "Well, she clearly thinks the world of you," she commented, happy to see Callie's smile after their near disaster at the previous mention of her mother just moments before. "You are amazing with her, Calliope. A complete natural. I'm honestly surprised you don't have kids of your own."

And, with that statement, Arizona watched as Callie's face instantly fell, though it was obvious that she was now bravely attempting to plaster a smile back on her face.

"I've always wanted kids, but I. . ." Callie stopped herself from continuing on.

Did she really want to tell Arizona all of this? Especially on their first date? Did she really want to bore this miraculous woman with what she viewed as the failures of her past when they had essentially just met?

But, deciding that she needed to open up, that she needed to not hold back anything from Arizona if she wanted their relationship to move forward, Callie knew she needed to put herself out there. She needed to be open and honest, even if that meant once again enduring all the pain and hurt she'd previously experienced.

"I. . .I had a. . .miscarriage. About eight months ago," she finally revealed, her voice barely above a whisper as giant tears now brimmed unabashed in distraught brown eyes. "I was just around twenty-one weeks, and there was just. . .nothing that could be done. It was awful, Arizona. It was horrifying a-a-and scary, and the grief I felt afterward was like no other," Callie recalled, her cheeks becoming moist with a trail of tears. "And then, my girlfriend, Lauren. . .she left. Apparently, I was too much to deal with. Too much to handle. She just couldn't seem to wrap her head around what I was feeling and how I was grieving. She thought I needed to just snap out of it, and well. . .yeah."

For the second time that night, Arizona felt her heart drop into her stomach - or her stomach leap into her throat - which it was exactly, she couldn't tell. It was probably a bit of both and, desperately attempting to halt the urge she felt to vomit or cry - or both - she hastily reached out to grab Callie's hand.

"I have no idea what to say, Calliope," Arizona reverently stated, at a complete loss for words. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. . ."

"It's not your fault," Callie quickly interrupted, hastily reaching for her napkin to once again dab at her face. "It's okay. I'm okay. . ."

But, it wasn't okay.

Callie wasn't okay.

Arizona felt like total shit.

And now. . .Callie was crying.

They were having such a wonderful time - minus the slight faux pas concerning Callie's mom - but then Arizona had to once again open her damn mouth and totally ruin it.

And, as she watched Callie valiantly attempt to compose herself, Arizona knew she needed to do something. She needed to get them out of there. She needed to somehow find a way to stop the other woman's tears.

"Umm. . .do you want to go?" Arizona anxiously asked, reaching across the table to squeeze both of Callie's hands.

Callie shook her head, though she continued to struggle with the tears that refused to remain dammed behind her eyes.

Arizona swallowed hard, frantic blue eyes desperately flitting around the restaurant. "Come on. We're leaving," she gently insisted upon seeing several other patrons gawking at them. And, urgently needing to make the pain she could tell Callie was reliving go away, she quickly stood from her seat. Motioning to the waiter for their bill, she then moved to Callie's side, her hand supportively resting on a quaking shoulder.

"No, Arizona," Callie meekly argued glancing up in her direction as she once again blotted at her face. "I don't want to ruin. . ."

"You haven't ruined anything," Arizona softly contended as she reached into her purse to find her wallet. Grabbing a couple large bills from within, she then handed them to the waiter before he even had a chance to give her the check. "That should cover it, right?" she urgently asked.

When the waiter nodded, Arizona mouthed a genuine thank you to the young man before crouching down at Callie's side and, when tearful brown eyes skeptically flicked up to meet concerned blue, Arizona automatically reached out to gently brush a stray tear from a flawless caramel face. "What do you say we go for a walk," she gently offered. "Take some time to clear our heads."

Though Callie wanted to argue - though she didn't want to be the cause of their date coming to an untimely end - she gave a tight nod, taking Arizona's hand to follow her out of the restaurant.

And, it was in that very moment that Callie realized she'd follow Arizona Robbins absolutely anywhere.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Arizona," Callie shyly stated, squeezing the smaller woman's hand as they strolled along a romantically lighted path surrounding Lake Union. "I'm not usually like that. I don't usually. . ."

"It's okay, Calliope. Really," Arizona adamantly insisted, carefully tugging Callie to a halt.

Gently guiding Callie to rest her back against the railing surrounding the trail, Arizona then leaned her own body into the taller woman's side and gazing into the most magically expressive eyes she'd ever seen, Arizona now knew why Callie played the piano and sang with such somber emotion.

And, that was because, she literally was doing so from her heart. Callie kept all of her emotions bottled up inside herself, and they only left her by way of the consonance of her music. And, while Arizona found that incredibly beautiful and wonderfully poetic, she also knew that realistically, that wasn't necessarily a good thing. She had learned from her own heartbreaking experience that _not talking_ never came to any good, and she wanted so much for this glorious woman silently staring back at her.

So, taking a chance, she told Callie just that.

"Please don't ever apologize for telling me your feelings, Calliope," she earnestly began. "I've gone down that road before. I've held things in, and well. . .it doesn't work. It never ends well. So, please. Please. If we're going to give this - _us_ \- a shot, please don't ever hold anything back. If you're feeling something, I want to know."

Callie considered Arizona's pleading request, her heart swelling with respect and adoration for the gorgeous woman standing next to her and, leaning forward, she reverently brushed a kiss against the prominence of an ivory jaw. "Thank you, Arizona," she whispered, her lips lingering against satiny smooth skin. "I'll try my best," she then added before slightly pulling back. And, now gazing into the cerulean eyes she could already see her future reflected in, she cautiously added. "And you'll do the same?"

Arizona smiled at Callie's heartfelt request and, though she knew it was going to be just as difficult for her, she slowly nodded in agreement.

Because, she could already tell, she'd do anything in the world Calliope Torres asked her to do.

* * *

Stepping through the door of her hotel room an hour later, Callie shook her head, completely unable to wipe the cheesy grin from her face that had been there since she'd left Arizona's front porch.

She'd been nervous about how the night would end but, when their eyes had locked, lust and hunger evident in both brown and blue, she knew she shouldn't have worried at all. Because, before she knew it, Arizona's moist lips were pressing themselves against her own, a tingle of anticipation racing down her spine as the blonde took charge of the kiss, her tongue sweeping across a plump bottom lip to demand entrance.

And, of course Callie had conceded. How could she not? Arizona Robbins was kissing her and wanting more, and there was no way in hell she could ever say no to that.

But, they had eventually parted, both content to take things slowly - for now, at least - and, as Callie moved through her suite to step into her bedroom, she could still feel the electric buzz of Arizona's beautiful mouth against her own.

Pressing the pads of her fingers to her lips, Callie was about to squeal like a moony-eyed teenager when she heard her phone begin to buzz. Hastily searching through her purse to find it, her eyes twinkled with joy, her smile quickly returning as she read the text message from Arizona.

_You've worked your way into my head, Calliope Torres. I can't stop thinking about you._

Callie let out a slight chuckle at the simple, yet meaningful admission, her thumbs quickly tapping against the face of her own phone.

_I hope that's a good thing._

_It's a VERY good thing._

Callie found herself absolutely giddy at Arizona's reply and, after stripping off her dress and readying herself for bed, she slipped under the plush covers on her king size bed, her phone tightly gripped in her hands.

_When can I see you again? _

Callie pursed her lips as she stared at her own question, slightly worried at what the response might be. She didn't want to be too forward. She didn't want to push too hard. She knew her arrival at Arizona's house had been a total shock and utter surprise, and she certainly didn't want to intrude if the blonde already had other plans.

_Would it sound too needy of me if I said right now?_

Feeling a wave of relief wash over her at the quickness and the jovial nature of Arizona's reply, Callie tugged her bottom lip between her teeth as she excitedly pressed her fingers to the keys.

_Maybe to some, but definitely not to me._

And, that was the truth. Because, Callie was quickly finding that she wanted to spend every waking moment with Arizona - getting to know her, getting to know Lillian, figuring out where she fit into both of their lives.

_As much as I'd love to spend the entire night with you, I have surgery tomorrow at 8am. But how does tomorrow evening sound?_

Callie grinned as she scooted her body down the bed and, with her head now burrowing into the softness of her pillow, she entered her response without a moment's hesitation.

_Tomorrow evening sounds perfect. Just tell me when and where._

**XXXXXX**

**AN: **As always, thank you all so much for continuing to read and for taking the time to review. Your reviews, comments, and questions are always welcome and appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title**: Skinny Love

**Author**: MysteriousSwaggerOfScrubs

**Pairing**: Callie/Arizona

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: A haunting tale of wealth and power, love and loss. Are one night stands ever meant to last for longer than just one night?

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

_**Nine**_

* * *

_"So, did you two. . .eat cheeseburgers?" _

Callie rolled her eyes at the question from her best friend as she awkwardly held her phone between her ear and her shoulder. "I swear to God you have a one track mind," Callie replied as she stood at the closet in her hotel suite, anxiously scrutinizing her wardrobe as she attempted to figure out what to wear for her evening spent with Arizona. "I just told you what happened. We went out. I took her home, and then I came back to the hotel."

_"Seriously?" _Meredith impatiently asked, completely disbelieving what she was hearing. _"You screwed her brains out the night you met her, but now, NOTHING? Come on, Callie. You really expect me to believe that?"_

Callie sighed, pulling a black blouse from its hanger. "Yes, I do expect you to believe that. Because _that_ is _exactly_ what happened," she coyly replied, purposely omitting the amazing kiss she and Arizona had shared the night before. "Then she texted me when I got back here, and I'm going to see her again tonight."

_"So, tonight then. You're totally gonna do it tonight."_

"Seriously, Mer. Why is it always about sex with you?" Callie asked with a slight chuckle. "We're taking it slow. Seeing what happens. Trying to decide where I fit in with her and with Lillian. It's. . ."

Callie paused, the beeping of her phone alerting her to another incoming call. Pulling the device from her ear, she glanced at the display, a megawatt smile immediately gracing her face when she saw the name _Arizona _written across the screen. "Hey, Mer. I'll call you back. Arizona's on the other line."

Before hearing a response from her best friend, Callie hurriedly clicked over, excitedly plopping herself down to sit on the bed. "Hey, you."

"_Hi_."

Callie hadn't known Arizona for very long, but she could certainly tell something was amiss, the dejected tone in her simple greeting, completely giving her away.

"Everything okay?" Callie nervously asked, her thoughts instantly jumping to the very worst possible conclusion.

Arizona sighed from where she stood in the scrub room of OR 2 and, leaning back against the lip of the stainless steel sink, she apprehensively cleared her throat before beginning to speak. "_I'm so sorry, Calliope, but I just got called into an emergency surgery, and it doesn't look like I'll be able to leave the hospital for a long while_," she hesitantly admitted, the distress she was feeling obvious in the tremor of her voice.

Callie found herself feeling completely downtrodden - but strangely relieved that it wasn't something more - both sensations blending together into an amalgamated emotion that left completely irrational tears brimming in her eyes.

Her mind had instantly jumped to the very worst; Arizona didn't want to see her tonight. . .or _ever_ again. Lillian hated her. The little girl wanted Leah to come back. Arizona couldn't be with a woman her child didn't like, so she was going to go running back to Leah to beg her forgiveness. Arizona couldn't handle all the baggage she had revealed to her the night before. A long distance relationship was a total deal breaker.

So many worries. So many fears.

But, with the revelation that Arizona's work was the only thing keeping her from seeing her that night, Callie felt herself deflate, her eyes falling shut as she attempted to stem the fall of her tears and slow her now clamoring heart.

Because, she completely understood. Her own job had been the ultimate demise of many of her own relationships, and so, she got it. She really did.

"_I'm so sorry, Callie. I. . .I really wanted to see you."_

Callie swallowed hard before clearing her throat. "Hey, hey, hey. It's okay," she calmly tried to soothe, despite the fact that she was feeling it, too. "It'll be okay. I knew when I came to Seattle that you would most likely have to work. And, I get it, Arizona. I completely understand. More than you know."

_"What about tomorrow?" _Arizona urgently asked, desperately hoping the answer would be yes. "_Can I see you then?"_

Callie smiled, her heart leaping with joy at the other woman's intense insistence upon seeing her. "Definitely," she definitively replied. "I came here for you, Arizona. I have no other agenda other than to take in as much of you as I possibly can."

Arizona found herself smiling like an idiot at Callie's admission, dimples popping as a cheesy grin lit her face. "_Sounds great. And, thank you, Callie," _she earnestly stated, slowly exhaling the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. _"And, if it's not too late when I get out of here, I'll call you tonight."_

There was a slight lull in the conversation, the awkwardness and newness of the relationship they were attempting to forge shining though as they both remained silent, neither woman knowing exactly what to say next. And, just when Arizona was about to ask Callie if she was still there, the clearing of the other woman's throat quickly caught her attention.

"Hey, Arizona?"

"_Yeah_?" the blonde tentatively questioned.

"Call me tonight, even if it is late. Please? I just like hearing the sound of your voice."

* * *

A dismal sigh left Arizona's body as she opened the door leading from the garage into her foyer, her bag and jacket haphazardly falling from her body as she glanced down at her watch.

9:12pm.

It wasn't technically _that _late and, by most people's standards, she was sure it wasn't late at all but, after being at the hospital for nearly fourteen hours and on her feet, standing over a surgical table, for twelve of those hours, she was absolutely exhausted.

Her back hurt, her neck and shoulders ached, and all she wanted to do was take the hottest shower possible before slipping into the comfort and solace of her bed.

Glancing around the main living area of her home, Arizona was surprised to not see her mother in the kitchen cleaning up or enjoying a glass of wine in the living room as she usually did on the nights when she stayed with Lillian. These kinds of nights were few and far between. Arizona was the Chief of Surgery and the Head of Pediatrics and, thanks to her seniority and some leeway from the board, she generally enjoyed a more normal schedule; one that allowed her to be home for dinner with Lillian most nights.

She didn't really even have to work due to the massive settlement she had received after the car accident and Kiera's death, along with the trust fund set up for her by her mom and stepfather years ago, but being a surgeon was what she loved. Next to Lillian it was what gave her purpose in life, and she desperately wanted to teach Lillian the value of having a working mom - a mom who loved her job.

Reaching the top of the staircase, Arizona immediately made her way to Lillian's bedroom and, finding the door slightly ajar with the soft glow of the little girl's bedside lamp providing the only light in the room, she happily peeked her head through the crack in the door, her feet immediately halting in their forward progression and her breath catching in her throat at the gorgeous sight that greeted her.

This was not what she had expected to see. Like. . .at all.

Because, in the center of the twin size bed, Callie sat propped up against the headboard, her left arm wrapped around Lillian's shoulders as the little girl held up a book for the woman to read. They looked so comfortable together. So at ease. So much more natural that Lillian and Leah had ever looked together even after a period of years.

Swallowing hard, Arizona immediately felt her heart begin to pound in her chest with adrenaline and shock, her face unexpectedly blushing profusely and burning like fire at the sight of Callie with her little girl.

The feelings she now found bubbling up inside herself were indescribable. This was like nothing she'd ever before experienced, and she found herself surprised, to say the least but, more than that, she found the presence of Callie in her home - acting as a caregiver to her child - to be unsettling, but not upsetting, perplexing, but not completely unwelcome.

The vision of Callie with Lillian was something she couldn't quite explain. Seeing the two of them together like this was quite unlike anything Arizona could have imagined, dreamed of, anticipated, and she quickly found herself shyly smiling as she watched Lillian's face light up at a character voice Callie supplied before switching to narrate the remainder of the story in a soothing tone that was already lulling the sleepy little girl into dreamland.

"I love this story, Callie," Lillian stated, closing the book she had memorized word for word as she cuddled further into the brunette's side.

With a smile on her face, Callie leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss atop silky blonde waves. "It's one of my favorites, too," she softly cooed.

After gazing in on the two, undetected, for several long moments, Arizona finally fought her way back to Earth, the palm of her hand pressing against the door and causing it to creak as it slowly swung open.

Both Callie and Lillian's heads whipped to the side at the sound, both smiling when they saw Arizona standing there.

"Hey," Callie softly greeted, sparkling brown eyes immediately finding uncertain and questioning bright blue.

"Hi?" Arizona quizzically replied, her eyes silently wondering why Callie was there with her daughter at bedtime.

Immediately noting the blonde's apparent unease at her presence, Callie quickly extracted herself from her position next to the little girl. "Goodnight, Lillian," she softly stated as she stood from the bed before automatically pulling the comforter up more snuggly around the little girl's slight form. "I had fun, today."

"Me, too. . ." Lillian spoke, pausing suddenly as her mouth opened with a wide yawn, her eyelids fluttering shut and then back open, each blink lasting longer and longer as she valiantly fought against completely losing the battle with succumbing to the land of nod.

Feeling suddenly nervous in Arizona's company and, completely unable to gauge the blonde's reaction to her presence in her home, Callie felt her own heart begin to rapidly palpitate in her chest.

Was Arizona upset with her? Had she made the wrong decision by coming over when Barbara had called?

Callie had no idea what Arizona was thinking and, deciding to give the other woman a moment, she slowly stepped into the hallway, allowing mother and daughter the time they needed to say goodnight.

* * *

"Where's grandma," Arizona quietly asked once she and Lillian were left alone.

Lillian shrugged, completely unsure of the answer. "Grandma picked me up from school, but then Callie came over," she excitedly began to explain. "And we played outside, and then she made me dinner. She makes the best dinner, mama. I ate all my chicken and all my broccoli. I even ate cucumbers and red peppers in my salad. And, then she made chocolate chip cookies, and I got to help."

Arizona once again found herself surprised. Not that she didn't think Callie was perfectly capable of doing all of those things, but because she just. . .well, she was still just too shocked by the fact that she had found Callie - cuddled with Lillian and reading her a bedtime story - to adequately process anything.

"So, you had a good time?" she asked, though the answer to that question was already more than obvious.

Lillian emphatically nodded, though a pensive look then took over her angelic little face. "Is that okay?" she innocently asked. "Is it okay to have fun with Callie even though Leah is gone?"

Arizona found herself surprised by the question; Lillian had always been observant and introspective way beyond her years.

They had talked about Leah's disappearance, and Arizona had explained that she had been the one to make Leah sad, and so she had gone somewhere so she could be happy. She made sure Lillian knew it had nothing to do with her - that she had done nothing wrong.

And, Lillian seemed to understand. It was obvious that Lillian missed the younger woman, but it was also becoming indubitably clear that Callie was quickly filling the void left by Leah in the little girl's heart.

"Yes, baby," Arizona replied after taking a moment to choose her words. "It is definitely okay for you to have fun with Callie even though you miss Leah. Leah would have wanted you to be happy. No matter what."

Lillian nodded, but didn't respond, a giant yawn once again splitting her face.

Arizona smiled in response and, standing from the bed, she then leaned down, pressing the whisper of a kiss against Lillian's cheek. "Love you, baby girl," she softly stated, the little girl's eyes already fluttering shut. "Goodnight," she then whispered. "Don't let the bedbugs bite."

* * *

Briskly standing from the sofa when she saw Arizona making her way down the last two stairs, Callie nervously began to pace the living room, her hands anxiously wringing in front of her as she spoke. "I'm sorry, Arizona," she apprehensively began, her eyes wide as she moved about the room. "I know it must have been a total shock to see me in your house. Alone. With your little girl. . ." she trailed off, her eyes squinting in thought as she recklessly scratched at the side of her head. "I-I-I didn't even stop to think that you wouldn't be okay with it, but I guess I really should have. I mean, I'm essentially a stranger, and I should have thought about it more. I should have taken into consideration what your reaction would be before I agreed to come over. It's just. . .your mom called and said she had an emergency at work, so I just thought it would be okay. I mean, I'm sure you have other babysitters who watch Lillian, I'm not saying you don't, but Barbara called me, and I. . ."

Before Callie could continue her overwrought rant, Arizona found herself swiftly closing the distance between herself and the woman who was quickly working herself into a tizzy - for lack of a better phrase - pink lips instantly assaulting rapidly moving red ones as a slim body immediately forced the taller one back down onto the couch.

"Oof," Callie grunted, landing with a thud against the cushions of the sofa as Arizona seductively shifted closer to her before lifting one leg over Callie's hips to straddle her lap.

"No more talking, Calliope," Arizona husked into the brunette's ear as she pressed her front further into Callie's to take some weight off her prosthetic limb. "I'm not mad," she then added, pulling back just enough to earnestly stare into still worried brown eyes. "I was shocked to see you with Lillian, but I'm not mad."

Callie only nodded, feeling a bit uneasy and still concerned that she may have overstepped by agreeing to stay with Lillian when Barbara had asked. But, seeing nothing but honesty, gratitude, and now - quite a bit of lust - reflected in those brilliant blue eyes she was quickly falling in love with, two tanned hands instantly made their way to denim clad hips, strong arms knowingly supporting some of Arizona's weight as if they had done this a million times before.

Nuzzling her nose against that of the other woman, Arizona found herself completely unashamed as her right hand brazenly blazed a trail down Callie's chest, the pads of her fingers brushing against the caramel skin that lay exposed at the top of her open collar blouse. Arizona's left hand soon joined in, two wanton palms brushing over the material covering Callie's breasts before taking their weight into her hands.

Callie bit her bottom lip when she felt her own nipples harden against the fabric of her bra and, throwing her head back against the sofa, she held Arizona's gaze for as long as she could before finally closing her eyes, completely content to allow Arizona to go as far as she wanted with this, for as long as she liked.

"I find you amazing, Calliope," Arizona huskily admitted, her tongue peeking out to wet her own lips before swiping against the prominence of Callie's jaw. "Gorgeous. Intoxicatingly beautiful. . ." she added, deft fingers working the buttons of the brunette's shirt through their matching button holes.

Callie's hands tightened at Arizona's hips and, drawing the smaller woman closer until two jean clad centers were now firmly pressed against each other, brown eyes then suddenly snapped open in slight surprise when a fair right hand moved from cupping her left breast to trail down her abdomen before insolently landing between her legs to cup her now aching mound through her pants.

"Arizona. . ."

Stroking her index, ring, and middle fingers firmly against the length of Callie's heated sex, Arizona smirked as she watched the other woman's mouth fall agape, two curvaceous hips lifting from the sofa to press her body more firmly into her hand.

"You're so fucking hot," Arizona hissed, her lips latching on to the brunette's pulse point as her free hand worked Callie's shirt over her shoulders.

Gone was the fatigue Arizona had felt upon returning home after such a long day at the hospital. Yes, she still wanted to go to bed, but no longer to sleep. Now, she wanted nothing more than to go to bed for a completely different reason, and that reason was to make love to the miraculous woman currently writhing against her hand, so that she could show her exactly how strongly she felt for her and to thank her for being so great with Lillian.

There was just something about finding Callie with Lillian that felt so, so. . ._right_. Like it was meant to be and, now, Arizona found herself on fire with want and need, her mind, body, and soul desperate to show her appreciation - to rip off this amazing woman's clothes and have her way with her.

Removing her hand from Callie's heated center, Arizona salaciously moved to kneel between two gloriously long legs, her mouth traveling from Callie's neck to her chest. "I want you, Callie," she boldly admitted, mischievous blue eyes holding the other woman's provocative gaze before flicking shut as she began to lick and nip at Callie's core through the fabric of her jeans.

"Oh, God," Callie croaked, needy hands immediately fisting and tangling in wavy blonde locks.

"I want to-"

"Mama!"

With both brown and blue eyes instantly snapping open at the sound of Lillian's frantic cry, Callie jumped up as if she'd just been burned, causing Arizona's body to go haphazardly flying backward against the coffee table behind her.

"Mama!"

"Oh, shit, Arizona. Shoot. I'm so sorry," Callie immediately apologized, reaching with one hand to help pull the stunned blonde up off the floor as her other hand frenetically tried to find her divested blouse.

Rubbing the side of her arm that had painfully smacked against the corner of the wooden table, Arizona took Callie's hand, allowing herself to be pulled upward. "No, no," she contended once she was back on her feet, shaking her head as she straightened her clothes. "I'm sorry. I. . ."

"Mama!"

Callie sheepishly smiled as she threaded her arms back through the sleeves of her shirt and, slipping the buttons back through their holes, she then nodded toward the stairs. "It's okay, Arizona. Go," she softly insisted, anxiously running her hands through her hair. "Lillian needs you."

Arizona appeared momentarily torn but, with a tight nod, she quickly moved toward the stairs. But, before she had ascended more than three steps, she slowly turned around, a look of uncertainty and despair written across her every feature as she sadly watched Callie continue to straighten out her clothes.

"Are you sure you want this, Callie?" Arizona hesitantly asked, her voice beginning to tremble at the thought of losing the other woman before she ever truly had her. "It's just. . ._dating_ a woman with a child is a lot to take in."

Smiling at Arizona's concern and, with her mind turning to complete goo at the other woman's mention of the word _'dating', _Callie slowly nodded her head, completely certain of her response when she finally found her voice.

"I've never wanted anything more. . ."

* * *

**AN: **As always, thank you so much for continuing to read and review. Your comments, questions, and reviews are always welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title**: Skinny Love

**Author**: MysteriousSwaggerOfScrubs

**Pairing**: Callie/Arizona

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: A haunting tale of wealth and power, love and loss. Are one night stands ever meant to last for longer than just one night?

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN: **Thank you all for continuing to read and review this story. Your kind words are honestly quite overwhelming. Happy Grey's Day, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_**Ten**_

* * *

With her bare back hitting the plush duvet covering her hotel room bed, a deep moan emanated from Callie's throat as she watched a completely naked Arizona straddle her prostrate form, a talented mouth immediately latching onto the sensitive flesh covering her clavicle before making its way downward.

The two had spent every moment of Arizona's free time together for the rest of the week since Arizona's discovery of Callie watching Lillian on Monday night. They'd enjoyed several more family dates - taking Lillian to the movies, to see a play, and to the park - cooking dinner together and ending their evenings cuddled together on the sofa with a glass of wine. But, each and every night, Callie had left Arizona's home; she'd respectfully retired to her hotel room for the night.

Tonight, though, was Callie's last night in Seattle and, with Barbara looking after Lillian, the two women were alone, and Arizona was bound and determined to properly tell Callie goodbye - to show her how much she was going to miss her upon her return to New York.

Callie groaned as Arizona's mouth altered its strategy, moving from pulling the tender flesh of her hardened right nipple to completely change tactics, releasing the suction she held over the swollen flesh with an audible pop before soothing it with broad strokes of a vastly moist and deft tongue.

Glancing down to watch the gorgeous blonde at work, Callie's lusty brown eyes locked with darkened blue over the swell of her own breasts, her needy center forcefully contracting as she imagined that oh so beautiful mouth applying its efforts just a little bit lower.

But, that wasn't going to happen just yet. It was very clear to Callie that Arizona was completely content with taking her time - with worshiping every last inch of caramel skin sprawled beneath her, and Callie was perfectly okay with that. How could she not be when there was currently a naked goddess straddling her, touching and caressing her in all the right places?

And so, her own hands luxuriated in busying themselves with memorizing the soft fullness of two perfectly formed breasts, at times roughly taking control, kneading and cupping them before running the pads of her thumbs over dusky rose colored areola in broad circles, moving inward until they found desirably puckered tips.

Arizona let out a hot breath at the sensations Callie was creating inside her, her lips only momentarily leaving tanned skin as she shamelessly reveled in Callie's intoxicating touch.

But, her own sensual reprieve was short lived, her focus only on the woman who was currently writhing beneath her and, moving in an unchoreographed display of desire, pleasure, and lust, Arizona alternated between focusing on Callie's sensitive nipples and suckling on the surrounding skin, her teeth sometimes raking over flawless skin before allowing her tongue to show its appreciation by sweeping over heaving breasts in long, firm strokes.

"Oh, God," Callie groaned, her hands slipping from Arizona's breasts to tangle and fist in the material of the duvet. "Please."

This was so much different from their first sultry encounter in New York City. That had been a rushed tryst between two strangers who were aiming to forget - to fill some sort of wanton void in their lives - and, even though that had lasted for several hours, it just wasn't the same. Because, now, Callie could tell, by the desirous look in Arizona's eyes and the dominating fervor with which her hands and mouth were exalting every last inch of her body, that Arizona's intentions were so much more than they had been that night not so long ago.

With each passing kiss, nip, lick, and caress, it was blatantly obvious that Arizona Robbins wanted to possess her - to remove any notion that she wasn't all in. That she was willing to do whatever was necessary to keep this thing between them alive, even when Callie was going to be all the way on the other side of the country.

And, with the enormity of that fact taking over her senses and combining with the physical pleasure Arizona was currently bestowing upon her, Callie's hands moved from the bed to first land in Arizona's hair before moving around to lovingly cradle her face.

Aroused blue eyes quickly snapped upward at the sudden change in mood and, pulling the other woman toward her, Callie continued to reverently hold ivory cheeks between her palms as she kissed her passionately, their mouths meeting in a romantic tryst of needy lips and probing tongues that spoke volumes of their newfound commitment to one another.

And, with a sudden memory of words Arizona had seductively spoken to her on their first night together coming to Callie's mind, she gently rolled on top of her lover, her own hips coming to rest between slender thighs. She wanted this time to mean so much more than that random one night stand; she wanted to show Arizona that she listened to her, that she remembered everything she said, that she was committed to this thing, too.

As Callie came to rest upon her, one heated center lowering itself to meet another, Arizona bit her bottom lip; her eyes once again locking on nearly obsidian ones as a slight smirk tugged at Callie's kiss bruised lips.

"You remembered," Arizona husked, her eyes falling shut, her neck arching, and her head digging into the pillow when Callie began to gently rock against her.

Callie nodded when Arizona's eyes once again opened to meet her own. "I remember everything about you, Arizona," Callie seductively whispered. "And, I can't wait to find out more. I want to know every last thing there is to know about you."

Arizona's heart skipped a beat at the other woman's heartfelt sentiment, a breathless gasp escaping her lips when she felt Callie's engorged sex press more firmly against her own. She found herself helpless beneath her; Callie suddenly - and unexpectedly - had full control over her and, though she had never been a submissive lover, she had to admit that with Callie, it felt wonderful. It just seemed so natural, so personal, and almost primal to have _this_ woman so intimately connected with her.

This had always been Arizona's favorite position - her favorite way to come as she had so brazenly admitted to Callie during the rising heat of their provocative and forbidden liaison weeks before - and, as the taller woman began to pick up her pace, rocking more furiously against her, Arizona knew why. This was the most intimate thing two lovers could do and, with her eyes lost in the vision of Calliope Torres moving above her, Arizona suddenly realized that making love to someone had never felt so right. She had never felt closer to any lover who had come before the woman who was currently writhing above her.

Not even her wife.

That realization, alone, was enough to make Arizona want to cry, but it also proved to be a startling revelation; she wasn't ready after Kiera's death for a relationship with anyone else and that what she and Leah had shared had never been right. And, as harsh and insensitive as she was sure that seemed, she now knew that Leah had simply served as a placeholder - a bookmark in Arizona's story that functioned as an obstruction to her ability to turn to the next page that would lead her to the next stage in the epic narration of her life - the chapter that ultimately led her to where she was right now.

Not to diminish her relationship with Leah; Arizona believed a person took something away from every encounter he or she ever made. She would forever be grateful to Leah, but gratitude didn't equal love. And gratitude didn't fill the gaping void left when she'd lost Kiera.

Callie, on the other hand, did fill that void. And, it wasn't just the sex - it was the deep and enlightening connection she felt with the amazing woman who was currently creating such intense pleasure within her body, her mind, and her soul. And, with that realization consuming her, she suddenly became aware that she never wanted to make love to anyone but Callie ever again. Arizona knew that was an incredibly profound thought for so soon in their relationship but, as Callie continued to take possession of her body, she was wholeheartedly unable to deny one fact.

Arizona Robbins was finally ready to move on.

With hands stronger than expected, Callie quickly broke Arizona from her thoughts as she suddenly spread silky alabaster thighs as far apart as they would go and, once she had full access to her heated sex, Callie teased her folds with insistent fingers before moving to straddle her center. Lowering herself back down onto a distended bundle of nerves, both women's mouths fell open at the rapturous sensation of one pulsating clitoris nudging against another.

Callie's hands then slipped between Arizona's backside and the silky fabric of the sheets, her palms and fingertips digging into the skin of her bottom to forcefully keep their needy bodies locked together. "You feel so good, Arizona," she husked, her head dropping forward and causing long brunette hair to surround her face as she watched the seductive vision of her own center undulating against that of the beautiful woman lying beneath her.

"You make me so hot, Calliope," Arizona groaned, her right heel digging into the mattress to force herself upward and into the blazing heat of Callie's center. "Please don't stop."

Callie couldn't have forced herself to stop even if she wanted to and, continuing to grind herself into Arizona, her hands soon became a vice grip at Arizona's hips as she drove their bodies together harder and harder, over and over again. She could feel the heat pulsating from the blonde's core, her own heady essence beginning to flow from within her painfully aroused center to mix with Arizona's.

With their hips now dancing together in perfect synchronization, Arizona's hands wrapped themselves around Callie's elbows to pull herself up against her. "Harder," she hoarsely insisted, her mouth completely dry from her attempts to draw needed oxygen into her lungs.

Callie immediately complied and, with rapid and forceful thrusts, she pushed herself harder against Arizona; her excitement growing and her juices flowing to further lubricate Arizona's sex. Reveling in the closeness of their bodies, the heat of their hips, and the slick wetness of their excitement joining together, Callie continued her steady assault, making love to Arizona with an inebriatingly abiding rhythm, the blonde's thighs splaying further apart to shamelessly take everything Callie had to offer.

The sensation was exhilarating, and Callie's mind raced as they continued to rock against each other. She was amazed at how in tune their bodies worked together, sudden and intense feelings of love and lust for the other woman completely consuming her and, in that moment, Callie knew she could never go back to the life she was living before. This primal lovemaking made her realize she wanted to be Arizona's; her mind, her body, and her soul. She wanted to be Arizona's everything - to give her all her love and receive hers in return.

Soon, though, all coherent thought and speech quickly became impossible for either woman, cursed demands and shouted expletives of "Fuck", "God", "More", and "Please," the only words echoing throughout the room, straining from agape mouths to bounce off the walls of the posh hotel suite.

With beads of sweat now dripping from Callie's face to land against Arizona's chest, Callie's thrusts eventually became more erratic; all the muscles in her perspiration slick body tensing as she desperately tried to drive herself harder and harder against Arizona's willing body.

Arizona's hands were everywhere, palming swaying breasts, gripping at the smooth skin of Callie's back and ass and, as her eyes tightly slammed shut, her entire body went rigid against that of her lover, her orgasm exploding over her just seconds after Callie reached the peak of her own needy pleasure - both women soon convulsing with overwhelming spasms as they found what they had so desperately been seeking, ripples of sheer ecstasy flooding through their bodies, starting at their centers and spreading outward to the very tips of their fingers and toes.

An inarticulate groan fell from Callie's lips and, with that, she could no longer hold herself above her frenzied lover, her own pulsating form falling forward to rest atop a smaller one.

Arizona's hands immediately landed against Callie's bottom when she was met by the comforting weight of the other woman's body. And, tugging her forward and against her own hips in order to prolong the pleasure that relentlessly pulsed at her center, their lower bodies continued to move together to gently bring each other down from their individual, but collective, high.

When the last rapturous contraction subsided, Callie attempted to roll to her side, but Arizona's palms gripped at a caramel back, forcing her to stay close.

"Don't leave," Arizona whispered, the dual meaning of that request not going unnoticed by either woman.

Callie obediently did as she was asked, her lips moving against Arizona's jaw bone before caressing the shell of an ivory ear and sucking its lobe into her mouth. "I'm here, Arizona. I'm here," she gently soothed, her right hand moving into blonde hair to carefully push it away from a sweaty face.

"What are we going to do?" Arizona hesitantly asked, emotional blue eyes flicking to the side to watch her sated lover as Callie positioned her elbow against the mattress, the side of her own face now cradled in the palm of her hand.

Brown eyes blinked, adjusting to see the woman in the darkness of the room. She didn't know what to say - what to do. She wanted to ask Arizona to come with her to New York, but she knew that was selfish. This wasn't just about her, and it wasn't just about Arizona. They had Lillian to think about, as well as Arizona's career, and Callie would never ask the blonde to give up on that just to be with her. She didn't expect Arizona to drop everything in order to move across the country for her, just like she knew Arizona would never ask that of her. None of this was fair, and Callie found herself a complete loss.

"I'm going to go back to New York," was all she could say, her eyes suddenly beginning to well with tears as she studied the sadness that had quickly replaced the ecstasy that had been written across Arizona's every feature just moments before. Callie could feel the loss already. She didn't want to go back. She wanted to stay in Seattle with Arizona and Lillian - or be with them no matter where they were - because these two lovely ladies had quickly become the other half that made her whole.

But, that just couldn't be - not yet, at least - and, so, she said the only thing she could. "But, I'll just be gone for a little while, okay? I'll come back as soon as I can, Arizona. I promise."

Arizona gave a tight nod, a tear slipping down her cheek and leaving a trail of moisture in its wake. "I-I. . ." She wanted to say so much, but she trailed off, dropping Callie's gaze as she swallowed hard against the lump of emotion that had gathered in her throat.

Callie only shook her head as she gathered the other woman infinitely closer to her own heated body.

Arizona didn't have to say anything. Because, Callie already knew. She could tell that the blonde felt exactly the same as she did and, taking a moment to gather her thoughts, she then honestly spoke. "You're a part of me now, Arizona. I want to be with you, no matter what, and I promise I'm going to do everything in my power to make that happen. We're going to make this work. . .even from so far away. Because, I need you, Arizona. I can't breathe without you, and I. . .I know there's no way in hell I'm ever going to be able to live without you."

* * *

The following morning, Callie and Arizona sat side by side at the private airline departure gate of LaGuardia Airport; Lillian was seated on the brunette's lap, happily laughing as Callie jostled and bounced her up and down. To any passerby, the three looked like a perfect little family - like they belonged together, like they were made for each other.

But, that perfect portrait was quickly tarnished when the gate agent Arizona had met during her search for Callie the week before stepped up in front of them. "We're ready now, Ms. Torres," she cautiously informed before stepping back away from the trio.

The elation Callie had been feeling quickly diminished, her smile instantly falling as the enormity of the woman's simple statement began to sink in. Callie felt Arizona's body immediately tense at her side and, turning to regard her with a sad smile, she softly brushed her lips against Arizona's cheek before pulling back to meet sad blue eyes. "It's going to be okay," she softly insisted, though her heart was already breaking at the thought of being away from this perfect little blonde pair. "I promise you, Arizona. We're going to make this work."

Arizona gave a tight nod, though her eyes immediately fell shut in an attempt to stem the overwhelmingly melancholy tears that were once again threatening to fall.

Unsure of what else she could do to assure Arizona - and herself - that they could handle the distance that would soon exist between them, Callie slowly lowered Lillian to stand on the floor before taking the handle of her wheeled carry-on into her hand and making her way to her feet. "So," she nervously began, her shoulders rising with an inhalation before slowly letting it out. "I'll call as soon as I land," she softly regarded Arizona, her free hand comfortably holding Lillian's as if she'd been doing so for years. "We'll FaceTime and text. . ."

Arizona only nodded, losing her valiant fight against crying as a single tear broke through the dam of her eyelid to slowly trickle down her face.

"Please don't go, Callie," Lillian innocently spoke up in the wake of her mother's silence, large blue eyes looking upward as brown ones glanced down. "Mommy and I really want you to live with us."

Grasping Lillian's free hand, Arizona's mouth fell open in shock at her words and, with a slight roll of her eyes, she bent down, attempting to halt Lillian's flow of speech. "Callie can't stay, Lillian. She. . ."

"No, mommy," Lillian quickly interrupted, completely uncaring of her mother's apparent embarrassment at the fact that the little girl was currently spilling the beans concerning a secret conversation she and Lillian had engaged in on their way to pick up Callie from the hotel earlier that day. "You said maybe Callie could live with us in Seattle, or we could go to New York and live with her. I like New York, mommy. The last time we were there, we saw WICKED, and it was the BEST."

Suddenly nervous and unable to look Arizona in the eyes as the meaning of Lillian's words began to sink in, Callie knelt down in front of the articulate little girl, taking small hands into her own and swinging their now joined arms from side to side. "I'd love to live close to you and your mommy, Lillian. I'd like that more than anything else in the world, but your mommy has work, and so do I. We. . ."

"But, mommy said she could find a job in New York, Callie," Lillian angelically supplied. "She said something about a change of. . ._scene_. . ._syn_. . .something about a change of. . ._synergy_."

Smiling brightly at the cherubic face in front of her, Callie felt her pulse begin to rapidly pound in her chest, her heart soaring at the knowledge that Arizona and Lillian had talked about the three of them living together - about the three of them being a family. Callie had worried that a move like this was too soon - that she needed to proceed with caution, not only because this thing between them was so new, but mostly because of Lillian and the epic transition that would entail for the little girl.

But, apparently, her forethought had been a bit overboard, because here Lillian now stood completely betraying her mother's deepest secrets and most sincere wants with this behemoth revelation.

"Calliope, I. . ."

Callie was quick to cut off whatever Arizona was about to say when she popped up from her kneeling position to greet the embarrassed and nervous looking blonde with a genuine, megawatt smile. "So. . .you're looking for a change of _synergy, _huh?"

* * *

**AN2: **As always, your questions, comments, and reviews are certainly welcome. Thanks again!


	11. Chapter 11

**Title**: Skinny Love

**Author**: MysteriousSwaggerOfScrubs

**Pairing**: Callie/Arizona

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: A haunting tale of wealth and power, love and loss. Are one night stands ever meant to last for longer than just one night?

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN: **Thank you all so much for your continued interest in this story. Sorry for the delay in posting, but here's a little early Valentine's Day present for you all! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

_**Eleven**_

* * *

Arizona found herself speechless in the face of Callie's question, her mind reeling in the presence of Lillian's untimely revelation, as well as the natural way with which Callie so lovingly held on to her daughter's hand.

"I. . .it's just. . .Lillian and I were talking. . ."

"About moving to New York? To be close to me?" Callie quickly interrupted with a beaming smile, her heart soaring at the thought of her two favorite blondes discussing a future that she was obviously a part of.

Arizona immediately felt her heart begin to race as a heated blush rushed to her cheeks. She didn't know what to say. Could she really admit all of this to Callie so early in their relationship? Did that make her selfish? Did that make her crazy? She definitely didn't want to seem needy or pushy or overbearing in any way, so, anxiously clearing her throat, she said the first thing that came to her mind. "It's just. . .last night. . .that was some really good sex," she teasingly tried to brush off Callie's question so only the brunette could hear before offering a seductive wink.

Callie's head shifted backward in surprise as her eyes narrowed at Arizona's answer, her mind and ears not expecting - or prepared for - such an impudent response. "Oh, okay. . .yeah," she dejectedly replied, completely unsure of how she should interpret such an indifferent and unexpected response.

Was Arizona serious? Was sex really all the other woman wanted? Because, Callie was certain they had connected last night - that their intimate joining had turned into something more than just sexual - more than just something where the ultimate goal was simply finding a pleasure-filled release. Callie honestly had thought they had united the night before - in mind, body, and soul - and, at the time, she was certain Arizona had felt it, too. So, Arizona was just teasing with that statement, right? But, if she was teasing, why would she choose this moment to do so? Why would she joke about something Callie found to be consummately life altering and so very _epically_ serious?

Noting the swift change in Callie's demeanor, Arizona knew her cheeky words had gone wholeheartedly unappreciated by the other woman. "Calliope, I. . ."

"We're ready now, Ms. Torres," the gate agent interrupted, once again ripping both women's attention away from each other.

Nodding her understanding toward the uniformed woman, Callie inhaled a deep breath, deeply emotive brown eyes openly searching Arizona's features for the answer she'd hoped to receive but, unfortunately finding the blonde's face to be a completely blank slate for the very first time since they'd met, Callie simply gave a tight nod before kneeling down on the airport floor.

"I had a great time this week, Lillian," Callie softly admitted, tucking wayward blonde waves behind the little girl's ear. "Thank you _so much_ for letting me spend so much time with you," she earnestly continued before once again moving to her feet.

Taking a couple steps backward, Callie nervously watched as the little girl moved from her own side to take Arizona's hand. "I, umm. . .I guess I'll call - or text - when I land," she uncertainly spoke, tearful brown eyes continuing to search the blonde's every feature for some sort of change - for a crack in the steel vault that suddenly seemed to be surrounding Arizona's every last emotion - her truest wants and her most genuine desires.

"Callie. . ."

"It's okay, Arizona. I get it," Callie prematurely cut her off, not wanting to hear the rejection she was certain was about to come. "It's a big decision. _Huge_. It's something we should think about. Talk about. There are a lot of things we both need to consider, and it's definitely not something we should rush into."

Arizona found herself completely shocked by this turn of events and, mentally chastising herself for making such an ill-timed joke when she should have been nothing but honest with the woman who was currently staring back at her, she found herself at a complete loss of what to do about it, now. She wanted to stop Callie - to admit that everything Lillian had said was true, but that she was just a little embarrassed by what Callie's reaction might be to such an apocalyptic announcement. She wanted to admit that she had only responded with a joke to protect herself in case Callie didn't return her feelings - but, just when she was about to do just that, a voice deep in the recesses of her brain stopped her.

This was all just. . .too soon. Callie Torres was one of the wealthiest and most highly sought after women in the world, so there was absolutely no way she could possibly want to be tied down by a long-distance relationship with the mother of a four-year-old girl. Maybe Arizona had misinterpreted all of this. Maybe it wasn't hurt and uncertainty she had witnessed spring up in those gorgeous brown eyes in the face of her teasing but, instead, maybe it was actually relief? Maybe Callie was, in fact, the one who was pulling away from her. Maybe Callie had changed _her_ mind. Maybe Callie wasn't letting her speak because she had suddenly realized that all of this just wasn't for her.

That was a lot of maybes, but Arizona just couldn't put herself out there. She couldn't do this to herself or to Lillian. And, so, the two women merely stared at each other, stormy blue eyes reflecting in magical brown, neither making a move nor uttering a sound.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Torres. I hate to rush you, but your plane really needs to leave."

Callie visibly shook herself at the sound of the gate agent's voice and, with her heart plummeting into her stomach at the vast uncertainty and unexpected hurt she was suddenly feeling, she quickly turned on her heel, pulling her luggage behind her as she made her way through the terminal and out of Arizona's sight.

* * *

Later that evening, Arizona made her way down the stairs from tucking in her exhausted and more than a little cranky little girl, a tired sigh leaving her own lips as she made her way into the kitchen. With blue eyes carefully perusing the wine rack, she finally decided on a bottle of Pinot Noir before setting it on the counter top as she moved to grab a glass and a corkscrew.

As she worked at opening the bottle, Arizona's mind wandered - for the millionth time - to the events of earlier that day, her shoulders dejectedly slumping as the image of a hurt and confused looking Callie popped into her head.

Callie had done what she'd said she would; she had texted Arizona once she'd landed in New York. But - to Arizona's dismay - gone were the easygoing and jovial texts of earlier that week. Those were now replaced by guarded and austere responses from a seemingly perfect stranger.

_I made it back. Just arriving at work._

_I'm glad you had a safe flight, but I didn't realize you had to work today. You're quite the busy lady. _Arizona had responded, attempting to lighten the moody abruptness she immediately sensed from Callie's text.

_Yep. That's me. A workaholic._

At that point, Arizona knew Callie was upset - that she had completely pulled away, gone insider herself and totally shut down. And, with that dismal thought in mind, Arizona had begun to compose a lengthy text - an apology for her words and for her actions in the airport earlier that day - but, before she could finish, another text from Callie came through.

_Off to a meeting now. Have a good day._

And, that was the last Arizona had heard from the other woman for the rest of the day. She had deleted the heartfelt text she so desperately wanted to send, her heart sinking in her chest as tears began to spring to her eyes.

"Stupid," Arizona muttered to herself as she now thought of how silly she'd been. She should have just sent the text anyway. Actually, she shouldn't have had to send the text. She should have been honest with Callie from the very beginning instead of trying to brush off such a serious subject with a joke about sex. Not that it was really that much of a joke - it had been _REALLY_ good sex - but, that wasn't the point. What she and Callie had shared the night before was just. . .life altering, earth shattering, mind blowing; it was the most profound connection she'd ever felt with another human being in her entire life.

But, she had clearly screwed _that_ up.

Shaking her head at the thought, Arizona poured more wine into her glass then she knew was socially acceptable before grabbing the bottle in one hand and, with her aboundingly full glass in the other, she made her way into the living room.

Callie was right. She had a lot to think about.

* * *

"Okay," Meredith Grey excitedly insisted as she threw herself down with a flourish into the chair in front of Callie's desk. "You disappeared on me, yesterday - without saying a single word, I might add. So, spill. Tell me _everything_ about Arizona and Seattle."

Not looking away from her computer screen, Callie continued to type, completely uninterested in engaging her best friend in this conversation. "I'm really busy this morning, Meredith," she matter-of-factly spoke, impetuously attempting to brush off the other woman.

"Come on, Callie. . ."

"Busy, Mer."

"You're not that. . ."

"I said, I'm busy Meredith!" Callie angrily spat, her eyes finally looking from the monitor to fix her best friend with a stern glare before immediately glancing back toward the words on the screen.

Meredith rolled her eyes at her best friends attempted _badassery_ and, grabbing the pen from her portfolio, she heaved it in Callie's direction.

"What the hell, Mer?" Callie incredulously retorted, completely astonished that she'd just been boinked in the side of the head by a flying Sharpie.

Meredith valiantly tried to hold back her amusement at the comically agitated look on her best friend's face, but was completely unable to do so as a bark of laughter bubbled up from within her chest. Hoping Callie would eventually begin to laugh along with her, Meredith quickly sobered when she realized the other woman wasn't amused in the least.

With a heavy sigh, Meredith silently ran her hands up and down the length I her thighs as she quietly studied her friend. "You know what?" she finally stated into the awkward and tense hush that had fallen over the room. "I've honestly had enough of this, Callie. You seriously make my ass tired," she harshly spoke, her tone demanding as she bounced up from her seat.

Callie found herself speechless in the face of the audacity of Meredith's last remark and, standing from her own chair, her eyes widened as she furiously gaped at her best friend.

"I'm not dumb. I know something happened," Meredith flatly stated when she was finally sure she had Callie's attention. "You sounded happier than you've ever been when we spoke on the phone while you were in Seattle but, then, yesterday. . .you showed up at work, even though you didn't need to be here. You took a meeting that wasn't even yours to take and, today, you're all pissy and broody a-a-and cranky," Meredith continued, unwilling to let Callie get away with her petulant behavior. "So, just stop, okay? Stop being a bitch and tell me what the hell happened."

Callie didn't want to cry; she needed to stay strong. She needed to not let in that anything had happened, but she could feel the presence of unwanted tears quickly beginning to sting at her eyes. And, when she ultimately felt the first year fall, she was wholly unable to continue looking her friend in the eye, her eyes now downcast as she stared at her own fingers as they fidgeted with the lip of her desk.

"She doesn't want to be with me," Callie finally spoke, her voice nothing more than a hushed whisper.

"Excuse me?" Meredith asked in surprise, unsure she'd her best friend correctly. "Come again."

"Arizona. Apparently, she just. . .she just wanted sex. All she wanted was to get laid," Callie angrily stated as her eyes darted up to regard her friend, her voice vehemently rising in tone and in pitch with each passing word. "She doesn't want a relationship. She just wanted to get off!"

Meredith's mouth fell open in surprise - of all the things she thought Callie might say, _THAT_ certainly wasn't it. There was no what she would ever be able to buy in to _THAT_ explanation. And, so, completely disbelieving the words that had just come spewing from her best friend's mouth, she shook her head in adamant disbelief. There was no way in hell any part of what Callie had just said could be true. It was a _total_ impossibility. She'd seen how desperate to find Callie Arizona had been just weeks before, and she wholeheartedly refused to believe any part of this crap Callie had concocted. "What are you talking about?"

Callie shoulders slumped in uncertainty, hurt, and complete exhaustion. "It was all a mistake, Meredith," she hoarsely whispered before glancing up toward the ceiling in an attempt to stem the flow of tears she didn't want to fall. "I thought things were going so well, but then she. . .at the airport. . .Lillian. . .she told me that Arizona wanted to move to New York. Or she wanted me to move to Seattle. One or the other. Or maybe both. I'm not totally sure. Something about a change of _synergy_. . .but then she denied it."

Now utterly confused by Callie's rambled line of speech, Meredith stared across the room at the other woman like she had just sprouted another head. "Can I please buy a vowel here, Cal? Because, none of what you just said makes a damn bit of sense."

Callie sighed as she sat back down, closing her eyes as she anxiously ran her thumb over her eyebrow.

Taking her own seat, Meredith waited for her best friend to gather herself enough to tell her tale. And, once Callie had finished doing so - after she had outlined the events of her entire week spent in Seattle, Meredith found herself stunned, to say the least.

"Well, did you ever consider that perhaps she was just nervous?" Meredith asked after a lengthy silence. "You've only known each other for a couple of weeks, Callie. And, even though she talked to Lillian about all those things, did you ever consider that maybe she just wasn't quite ready to tell all of that to _you_?"

Callie's brow furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about?" she asked, reaching out to grab a tissue in order to blot at her tears.

Meredith shook her head. Why had she done to be burdened by a best friend who was so fucking dense. "Leave it to you to get hung up on the adorable ramblings of a four year old and then get your precious feelings hurt by a fucking joke."

Callie once again appeared appalled and completely horrified by her best friend's words, her mouth falling agape as her eyes opened wide in offense. "Excuse me?!"

Meredith shook her head, astonished by Callie's annoyingly brainless ineptitude. "You may be a musical prodigy, Callie - a calculating and shrewd business woman," she honestly spoke as she ruefully shook her head. "But, when it comes to people and relationships. . .you are seriously dumb as hell."

* * *

Later that night, Callie stepped out of her bathroom, long brunette hair damp from the shower and her body clad in her favorite pair of pajamas.

Despite the fact that she'd wanted to throttle Meredith for her brazen comments and thoughtful, yet demeaning attitude earlier that day, she had somehow remained calm, allowing her best friend the opportunity to speak - to eventually help her understand what _might_ have been going through Arizona's head in the airport the day before.

And, now, Callie knew she had a decision to make. She could be scared - worried that Arizona didn't actually want to be in a relationship with her, or she could put on her big girl panties, put herself out there, give Arizona a call, and hope beyond hope that the gorgeous blonde didn't break her heart for the second time in less than two days.

Nervously fiddling with her phone, Callie first checked her email before tapping her thumb against her Instagram app, hoping Arizona had posted some sort of heartstoppingly delicious photo of Lillian doing something ridiculously cute and adorable but, finding none, she continued to scroll through the photos, rolling her eyes when she discovered a photo of her twin sister scantily clad in a bikini with several men hanging on her.

"Typical," Callie grumbled, immediately closing the app.

With a heavy sigh, she then settled herself onto her bed and, after arranging several fluffy pillows behind her so she could lean against the headboard, she meticulously covered her legs up to her waist before once again taking her phone into her hand.

Swiftly opening the Phone app so she wouldn't chicken out for the tenth time that evening, Callie was suddenly startled when the phone began to ring. Quickly realizing that the call was coming from the woman whose number she was just about to dial, Callie smiled, anxiously clearing her throat before bringing the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hey_," came Arizona's simple reply.

An awkward silence then hung in the air, neither woman certain of where they should begin.

"_I hope it's not too late_," Arizona soon stated, starting out lightly.

"No, no. It's not too late at all," Callie replied, her free hand aimlessly fidgeting with the hem of her duvet. "I'm actually glad you called. I, um. . .I really needed to talk to you."

"_I really needed to talk to you, too_," Arizona softly responded, her nerves quickly rising at the thought of _what_ Callie could potentially need to speak to her about.

Callie swallowed hard, desperately trying to _NOT_ jump to conclusions as Meredith had so insolently informed her she had a tendency to do. "Okay, then," she uttered, really not wanting to speak first if Arizona was only going to turn around and break her heart. "Go ahead."

Arizona couldn't help but to smile into the phone, her heart beginning to slam raucously against her chest. "_I. . .umm. . .I just wanted to tell you that. . .I'm really sorry about yesterday, Callie. I shouldn't have made a joke. I just. . .I got scared. Nervous, I guess. Embarrassed. . ._"

Callie's eyes narrowed at Arizona's words, unsure of what any of that truly meant. "Embarrassed? About what?" she tentatively asked.

Arizona instantly felt herself blush at the question but, deciding the time had come for her to be open and honest with the woman on the other end of the line, she cleared her throat before beginning to speak. "_I'm not like this, Callie. I don't have one night stands. And, I certainly don't make a habit of running all over Manhattan searching for a perfect stranger I had said one night stand with. I just. . .this isn't me_."

Callie was completely silent, soft breaths the only thing Arizona could hear as Callie's mind vigorously worked to try to make sense of what Arizona had just said.

"I. . .umm. . .I was really hoping that after this week, I'd become more than a stranger to you, Arizona. More than just a one night stand."

Arizona rolled her eyes at herself, shaking her head. This wasn't coming out right, at all. "_You ARE more than that, Callie. SO much more. That's exactly what I am - not so eloquently - trying to say_."

And, with that simple revelation, Callie's own heart began to clamor in her chest, a giant smile now threatening to split her face. "Really?" she asked, her voice slightly wavering.

"_Yes, Calliope. Really_."

Callie now found herself grinning like a fool at Arizona's admission, her grin so huge it literally hurt her face. "I'm really glad to hear you say that," Callie admitted with an epic sigh of relief.

Arizona closed her eyes, exhaling her own breath of solace, brilliant dimples now popping on a happily beaming face. "_Really_?" she coyly asked, easily slipping back into the comfortable exhilaration she and Callie had recently shared. "_Why is that_?"

Callie continued to smile, more than a little relieved that she and Arizona had apparently –and quite successfully - conquered this misunderstanding without much dismay. "Well, because, uh. . .I've been thinking, and I've made a decision."

Arizona's eyes widened in curiosity. "_Hmm. . .really? Because I've made a decision, too_."

At that point, there was a brief pause in the conversation, both women working themselves up for what they needed to say. And, then, without any amount of pretense or uncertainty, but women spoke at the exact same time.

"I'm going to move to Seattle."

"_I want to move to New York_."

* * *

**AN2: **I hope you all enjoyed this update, and I look forward to hearing what you think! As always, your questions, comments, and reviews are welcome and appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12

**Title**: Skinny Love

**Author**: MysteriousSwaggerOfScrubs

**Pairing**: Callie/Arizona

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: A haunting tale of wealth and power, love and loss. Are one night stands ever meant to last for longer than just one night?

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN: **So sorry for the delay, but I hope this update was worth the wait.

* * *

**Twelve**

* * *

"I'm going to move to Seattle."

"_I want to move to New York_."

"You what?" Callie asked, completely shocked by Arizona's revelation.

"_Just what I said, Calliope. I want to move to New York_," Arizona repeated as if that was the most obvious course of action in the world.

"Well, that's just crazy!" Callie replied, her voice rising.

Arizona bristled at the tone in Callie's voice and the nature of her response, her brow furrowing as she felt a twinge of hurt tug at her heart.

Quickly realizing how hasty and snippy her exclamation probably came across to the other woman, Callie sighed into the phone. This was not how she'd imagined this conversation would play out. She thought she'd tell Arizona she wanted to move to Seattle. Arizona would be over the moon ecstatic. Callie would then search for a place to live and maybe even begin the arduous, but totally fulfilling process of opening a _Calliope &amp; Co._ in Seattle.

Easy peasy.

No muss, no fuss.

But, apparently, Arizona had other plans.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just. . .I really can't let you do that, Arizona," Callie softly stated, though the thought of the other woman wanting to relocate to be closer to her really did make her heart swell with steadfast love and overwhelming devotion. "You have Lillian to consider and your job at the hospital - your seat on the board. I just. . .I would never expect or ask you to pick up and leave everything you've worked for behind. Not when it would be so much _easier_ and make so much more _sense_ for me to move closer to you."

Arizona shook her head. Though she sincerely - and monumentally - appreciated Callie's consideration of not only her, but of her job and of Lillian, as well, she really did need a change of scenery. A change of pace. A new start.

"_I know you'd never expect it, and no, you didn't ask, but. . .I'm offering, Calliope_," Arizona adamantly insisted. "_This is something I really think I need to do_."

Callie desperately wanted to argue Arizona's point. Her head was telling her that she needed to make the other woman's life _easier_, not more difficult. But, her heart was clearly doing the talking, and she couldn't deny how good it felt to have someone who was willing to sacrifice for her - a partner who didn't expect her to be the one to constantly give, give, give, while all they did was take, take, take.

Clearing her throat against a swell of emotion she felt beginning to gather there in the face of Arizona's selflessness, Callie couldn't help the crooked smile that suddenly tugged at her lips. "You'd really do that? You'd uproot your entire life? For me?" she heard herself ask in spite of herself.

Hearing the obvious distrust in Callie's voice, Arizona closed her eyes in an attempt to fend off the tears that suddenly stung at her eyes. "_I'd do anything for you, Calliope. Least of all moving to be close to you_."

With that admission, Callie's slight grin grew into a gleaming smile but, once again clearing her throat in an attempt to quell the sheer joy she was feeling, she scooted her body down onto the mattress, her head coming to rest in the cradle of a giant fluffy pillow. "It's a big decision," she whispered into the phone.

"_It is_."

"Not one to be taken lightly."

"_I know_."

"You have Lillian. And, your mom."

"_I do_."

Callie couldn't help by chuckle at the honest simplicity of Arizona's responses. Could she really let her do this? Could she honestly, in good conscience, allow Arizona to whisk Lillian away from her grandmother and the life she'd known for the past four years of her life just so they could be with her in New York? Did that make her selfish? Was she a terrible person for wanting that - for wanting Arizona and Lillian to be near her - so very badly?

Callie didn't know. She certainly didn't want to be selfish, and it would absolutely kill her if Arizona ever came to resent her for making such an epic move. And, so, in that moment, she did the only thing she could - said what she thought was the most responsible thing to say. "Let's just table this conversation for now, okay? It's late, and it's a huge decision," she offered, hoping Arizona would relent - at least for one night.

Arizona sighed, slightly frustrated by how irrationally suffocated she felt by Callie's overwhelming concern. "_I. . .but. . ._"

"Please, Arizona. Just for tonight."

Arizona pursed her lips, adamantly wanting to argue but, biting her tongue, she decided to let it go.

Just for one night.

"_Okay_," Arizona said with a sigh. "_But, I'm serious, Calliope. This isn't some knee jerk reaction. This is real. And I just. . .I need you to promise me you'll at least think about i_t."

Callie closed her eyes, wholeheartedly overcome by the honorable pleading she could hear in Arizona's voice and, wiping at a tear that escaped the corner of her left eye, she genuinely - and gratefully - smiled before she spoke. "Goodnight, Arizona. I'll think about it. I promise."

* * *

The following morning, Callie sat in her dining room, designer reading glasses perched on the bridge of her nose and her bottom lip clenched between her teeth as she hurriedly filled in an entire row of the _New York Times_ Sudoku Puzzle. With a smug and self-satisfied grin at her accomplishment, she then reached with her left hand for the steaming mug of coffee that sat atop the polished wood of the table.

"You've got a light day, today," Meredith stated as she entered the room after taking it upon herself to let herself in to Callie's apartment.

"And good morning to you, too, Mer," Callie sarcastically replied without looking up from the paper.

Meredith rolled her eyes at her best friend's gruff response. "Sorry. Good morning," she backtracked before pouring herself a cup of coffee from an awaiting carafe. "So, like I was saying. . .today's really light. That means you'll have plenty of time to get started looking for a place in Seattle. I called your realtor, and he sent over. . ."

"Hold up," Callie quickly cut her off, finally acknowledging the other woman who had just come bursting, unannounced, into her home. And, with her palms now held up to halt her best friend's line of speech, the brunette shook her head. "I'm just going to stop you right there. I'm not sure. . .I don't know. . ."

Meredith once again rolled her eyes and, with a huff, she threw herself down into the chair across the table from her friend. "What now?" she asked, her eyes wide with frustration at Callie's fragmented and confusing response.

Callie swiftly broke eye contact with her friend as she nervously stared down into her cup, now wholly unable to meet Meredith's gaze. "I talked to Arizona last night," she began to explain, the tips of her fingernails anxiously tapping against the handle of her cup. "I told her I wanted to move to Seattle, but she, umm. . .she said she'd really like to move here. Instead," she continued, worried brown eyes finally flicking back in the other woman's direction.

Meredith's forehead scrunched in confusion at her friend's apparent distress. "So, umm, I'm sorry. But, I don't really see the problem here. What exactly is wrong with that?"

Callie sighed in utter annoyance, her eyes going wide at the complete absurdity she found in Meredith's question. "Well, don't you think it would just be _easier_ if I went _there!_?" she rhetorically asked, her tone argumentative and rising in volume with each passing word. "I mean. . .I don't have a child. My life – and work - is way less rigid. I have a much greater capacity to just pick up and go."

Meredith took a sip of hot liquid from her mug. "Well, yeah. Sure," she agreed with a nod of her head before setting the cup back down. "But, if Arizona is offering to come here - if she's thought about it and is willing to relocate - why not let her? What's the big deal?"

Callie found herself completely flustered by Meredith's rationale, though she was completely unable to hide her true feelings as her face immediately became sheepish and slightly guilty, her overly expressive brown eyes instantly beginning to brim with obdurate tears.

"What Callie?" Meredith asked, her best friend's nonverbal behavior a dead giveaway that there was definitely something more brewing and festering in her insanely stubborn head. "What's the matter?"

Callie blew out a cleansing breath via pursed lips. She really didn't want to admit this, but. . .

"I'm scared," she softly stated, her voice small as she brusquely wiped the moisture from the side of her face. "What if she doesn't like it here? What if she decides I'm not what she wants? What if - somewhere down the line - she resents me for being the reason she made such an enormous move?"

In that moment, Meredith Grey found herself irrationally angry at Callie's mother for having died and left her at such a pivotal and influential point in her life. At that point in time, Meredith also hated every single one of Callie's past lovers. She blamed them for this - for turning such a strong and amazing woman into someone who feared the idea of taking a chance. Someone who couldn't see past the crippling possibility of once again being left. And, knowingly staring into Callie's moist brown eyes, Meredith's heart clenched at the raw emotion she could see in the other woman's tearful brown eyes - that she could hear in every last syllable she spoke.

But, being who she was, Meredith wouldn't allow Callie to continue on with this pity party; she couldn't let her dwell on all the negative what ifs. So, clearing her throat, she said the only thing she possibly could. "_But_. . .what if she _doesn't_?"

* * *

Arriving home after taking Lillian to pre-school, Arizona tossed her keys onto a table in the foyer of her home, sighing as she slid her arms out of her rain jacket. Shaking it off and hanging it in the coat closet near the door, she then made her way through the foyer and toward the living room but, with her brow furrowing at the sound of murmured voices coming from the kitchen, she made a detour, stopping short when she saw two all too familiar women in deep conversation over the center island.

"Mom? Bailey?" Arizona skeptically spoke, halting in the archway leading into the room. "What are you doing here?"

Neither woman appeared the least bit guilty for having broken into the blonde's home a half hour before; Miranda sat on a high stool across from where Barbara leaned with her elbows against the granite of the countertop, both women holding a mug of steaming hot liquid between their hands as they conspiratorially chatted about God only knew what.

When neither visitor chose to speak, Arizona let out a slight huff at their unexpected presence as she finally made her way into the kitchen. "Ladies. . ." she sarcastically began, reaching into the cabinet for a cup before pouring herself some of the caffeinated beverage. "Is there something I can help you with?" she impatiently asked, moving around the island to take a seat next to her best friend.

Barbara and Miranda shared a deliberate glance, some sort of chicanery clearly transpiring between the two. "Well, sweetheart, Miranda and I were just enjoying a cup of coffee before she has to be at the hospital," Barbara dumbly answered, appearing more than pleased with her response.

"Uh-huh," Arizona dubiously replied. "The two of you just decided to stop for coffee? At my house?"

"Yeah, so?" Miranda questioned with a huff.

"Ever heard of Starbucks?" Arizona retorted with a comical roll of her eyes.

Barbara and Miranda shared another quick glance and, deciding they really did need to get to the point, the older woman motioned for the younger one to take the lead. And, after a clear battle of wills, one that Barbara ended up winning with a stern motherly glare in Miranda's direction, the shorter woman let out a defeated huff before beginning to speak.

"So, umm. . .did you talk to Callie?" she asked, though, from the morose and introspective attitude they'd been greeted with thus far that morning, she and Barbara both had already surmised that she had. "She excited about you and Lillian moving to New York?"

Arizona reached across the counter for the _Seattle Times_, perfectly content to remain inside herself where this topic was concerned. She didn't want to discuss it, and she certainly wasn't ready to hear the opinions of her meddlesome mother and nosy best friend. She just needed time to process - time to think - without these two busybodies butting in. "We talked," she vaguely replied, opening the paper wide enough to obscure her face.

"And?" Barbara asked, her index finger insistently pushing against the fold of the newspaper to reveal her daughter's penetrating blue eyed glare.

"_And_," Arizona exhaled with a warning tone. "I don't want to talk about it," she continued before once again holding up the periodical to continue perusing the _Local News_.

Barbara and Miranda shared another knowing looking, both rolling their eyes at Arizona's stubbornness. They had both known the blonde long enough to know that sometimes she needed to be poked and prodded - provoked even - in order to get her to talk. It was her very biggest weakness and, for all of her many, many strengths, this trait certainly was annoying as hell.

"Oh, come on, Arizona," Miranda insisted, ripping the paper from her hands. "Enough of this. Your mom and I aren't stupid. We know you well enough to realize that if the conversation with Callie had gone well, you wouldn't be acting like a damn child right now!"

Arizona recoiled as if she'd been physically slapped, her mouth agape and her eyes wide with shock. "Excuse me!?"

"You heard her, Arizona," Barbara added, taking her daughter's coffee cup from her hand so that she now had nothing else to hide behind. "Out with it."

Arizona huffed at being treated like a child, though she knew deep down that Miranda was right - she kind of was behaving as such. She desperately wanted to get away from this kibitzing duo, but where would she go? She could walk out of the kitchen, but they would just follow her. She could get in her car and go to work early, but they would surely find her there, too. So, with a sigh and a giant roll of big blue eyes, she leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Callie doesn't think I should move," she begrudgingly began, her eyes fixed on the wall behind her mother's head. "She thinks she should come here, instead."

Barbara and Miranda glanced from Arizona to share another look, both wondering which one of them should be the one to poke and prod this time around.

Deciding to go ahead, Miranda took her turn. "Did she say why?"

Arizona sighed, finally looking at her best friend. "She's being all noble. She thinks that because I have Lillian and because her work is more flexible that I should just let her come here," she explained, her face and eyes aghast at the mere thought of Callie doing such a thing. "I mean, can you even believe that? One of the most influential businesswomen in the world just up and leaving her company to come here for _me_? I mean, _really_? She must be _absolutely_ _crazy_."

Barbara and Miranda's eyes both widened at Arizona's confounded commentary, both wondering if the blonde was even capable of hearing any one of the words that had just come spilling from her own mouth.

"Sounds to me like she's _crazy_ about you," Barbara stated, causing Arizona's eyes to flick in her direction. "Don't you think it's kind of nice of Callie to be concerned about not just you, but Lillian, as well?"

"Of course it's _nice_, mother," Arizona quickly snapped. "It's _really_ nice. _Too_ nice. Callie is just too damn selfless for her own good, and I. . .I could never ask her to give up her life in New York to move here for me."

"But, what if she wants to?" Miranda cautiously, but quickly asked.

Arizona shook her head. "Why does it have to be just about her?" she instantly retorted. "What about _me_? What if _I_ want to move?" she asked, her tone becoming more contentious as she voiced the argument that had been swarming around in her head since her conversation with Callie the night before. "What if _I_ need a new start? What if I no longer want to live in the place - in the home - I once shared with my dead wife? What if _I'm_ ready for a change?"

Stepping around the island, Barbara stood at her daughter's side and, gently taking ivory hands into her own, she gave them a loving squeeze. "Then, it sounds to me like the decision has already been made."

Glancing from her mother to her best friend, and then back again, Arizona breathed a shuddering breath as her already bright blue eyes lightened with the sudden onset of an influx of tears. "What do you mean?" she softly asked, her voice now barely above a whisper.

With a benevolent smile, Barbara leaned forward, gathering her daughter into her arms in a tight embrace and, pulling back after several long moments, she then reached out to compassionately wipe the moisture that had fallen from glistening cerulean eyes. "You of all people know that this life is full of unexpected twists and turns," she earnestly began, her own eyes tearing at the memory of Kiera's death and the struggle she had been forced to watch her only daughter endure in the aftermath.

Arizona nodded her head in agreement as a lone tear streaked down her cheek.

"Life's too short to worry about _what ifs_, Arizona. It's too short to wake up in the morning with a life full of regrets," Miranda added when she realized Barbara had become too emotional to carry on. "And so, I think you just need to grab on, honey. You already know what you want, and now. . .you just have to do it."

* * *

Two days later, Callie stepped out of the elevator and, making her way toward her luxurious apartment door, she anxiously tapped her foot against the floor as she fiddled with her key with right hand, her cell phone held between her left ear and her shoulder as she impatiently waited for Arizona to pick up.

Once again receiving the blonde's voicemail, Callie exhaled loudly as she awaited the beep. "Hey. It's me. Again." Glancing down at her watch, Callie did the time change math in her head and, realizing that Arizona was most likely still at work, she mentally scolded herself for being so needy. "I'm sorry. I forget about the time change sometimes. You're probably in the middle of what I'm sure is a miraculous, lifesaving surgery on a tiny human." Callie then paused, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. "Anyway, I know we've both been busy and haven't really had a chance to talk. . .so, umm. . .give me a call when you can. I'll, umm - I'll talk to you soon."

Swiping her thumb against the touch screen of her phone, Callie stuffed it into her bag before straightening the strap on her shoulder, her face suddenly alert as she inhaled deeply at the intoxicating scent of some kind of freshly baking food that seemed to be coming from within her own home to pleasurably waft through the ornately decorated corridor.

Once again breathing in an exaggerated breath, Callie finally made her way through the door and, immediately tossing her purse and jacket onto the sofa, she straightened her back before giving the lush apartment further surreptitious inspection. "Meredith?" she called, now completely positive that the wonderful aroma was indeed coming from her own home.

"Mer?" she again yelled, finally arriving in the kitchen.

But, what - _whom_ \- she found there made her suddenly stop short, her heart erratically beating in her chest and deafening her ears as her eyes grew wide and her mouth opened and closed several times in complete shock and ecstatic confusion.

"I have wine."

Callie again tried to speak, but still found herself completely unable to do so.

"It's your favorite red, and there's lasagna in the oven," an apprehensive looking Arizona continued.

"Callie!"

Glancing to her right for the first time since she'd entered the kitchen, Callie couldn't help the brilliant megawatt smile that quickly covered her face, the sight of Lillian jumping down from the dining room table and happily barreling toward her, causing a hearty and intoxicating laugh to fall from her lips. "Hey, big girl!" she excitedly greeted, kneeling down on the gleaming hardwood floor to scoop up the now giggling little girl.

"We're gonna live here," Lillian innocently replied, cherubic arms wrapping tightly around Callie's neck.

Making her way back onto her feet with the little girl now held on her hip, Callie glanced toward Arizona, brown eyes completely bewildered by the overwhelming information she had just received.

"Well, not _here_ here," Arizona was quick to elaborate. "But, _here_. As in _New York_."

"Mommy quit her job," Lillian added without pause.

Smiling sheepishly at her daughter's case of verbal diarrhea, Arizona nervously scratched at the side of her head as she apprehensively scrunched her face. "I'll need to work out my resignation at Seattle Grace, but I have an interview at New York-Presbyterian. Tomorrow morning," Arizona anxiously informed and, when Callie continued to remain completely silent, she desperately felt the need to fill the omnipresent void. "I spoke with Meredith. She has your realtor looking into several listings for Lillian and me. And, umm. . .my mom is here, too. She's at your hotel. Uh, she's going to watch Lillian while I'm at the interview, and I. . .I just _really_ need you to say something right now, Calliope, before I keep going and completely make an ass out of myself."

Unable to look anywhere but into the gorgeous azure eyes of the woman she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she loved with her whole heart and her entire soul, Callie suddenly found herself completely overcome by the paralyzing need to tell her just that.

"I love you," she earnestly spoke, her voice soft, but unwavering.

A myriad of emotions quickly flashed across Arizona's face and eyes upon hearing Callie's heartfelt admission - worry quickly morphing into concern, confusion soon changing to complete surprise. "You do?"

Tipping her head to the side, Callie gently nodded her head. "I do."

Arizona remained frozen in her spot, her head spinning and her heart pounding the cadence of a bass drum in her chest. "I love you, too."

* * *

**AN2: **Thank you all for hanging in there and continuing to read this story. As always, your questions, comments, and reviews are always welcome. I look forward to seeing what you think about this latest chapter. Thanks again!


	13. Chapter 13

**Title**: Skinny Love

**Author**: MysteriousSwaggerOfScrubs

**Pairing**: Callie/Arizona

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: A haunting tale of wealth and power, love and loss. Are one night stands ever meant to last for longer than just one night?

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN: **Thank you all so much for your continued interest in this story. I love reading each and every one of your comments and reviews!

* * *

_**Thirteen**_

* * *

Callie blinked several times, fighting to remain in the comfortable abyss she was slowly being pulled from, morning sunlight seeping through the large windows of her bedroom suite. Feeling a surprising, yet familiar warmth against her side, she let out a contented sigh, grasping the hand that lay haphazardly flung over her waist. Lacing her own tanned fingers through smaller pale ones, she silently lay for several minutes, perfectly happy to allow herself a thoughtful moment to bask in the warmth provided by the plush down comforter and the lithe body curled up next to her.

After dinner and a viewing of _The Little Mermaid _in Callie's home theatre the evening before, Arizona had insisted that she and Lillian return to the hotel room they were sharing with Barbara but, after Callie had argued that it was late and Lillian was already snoozing in one of the large reclining media room chairs, Arizona had finally acquiesced and agreed that they would just stay.

And, so, that is how Callie found herself this morning, with Lillian still sleeping soundly in one of the spare bedrooms while Arizona slept at her side.

Glancing down at the sleeping blonde, Callie couldn't believe how nice - how natural - it felt for Arizona to be there with her in her bed, how perfect it had been the night before to merely fall asleep in the other woman's arms. But, for some reason, Callie couldn't help but find herself feeling. . .nervous? Just a little. . .scared? Apprehensive? Maybe. . .all of the above?

Arizona's surprise arrival in New York with the intent to relocate very soon had certainly been shocking but, more than that, Callie felt that it spoke volumes to the blonde's intent where their neophyte relationship was concerned. And, because Arizona had made such a sacrifice, Callie longed for her - and Lillian - to feel comfortable with her in her home.

Because, deep down, Callie already knew that she wanted to share her home - her everything - with the intoxicating blonde duo who held her heart.

As she lay there, staring at Arizona's gracefully sleeping face, Callie realized, without a doubt, that she desperately wanted to ask Arizona and Lillian to move in with her. But, as quickly as that thought entered her mind, it was quickly antagonized by a more analytical rationale.

It was too soon to be thinking of that.

Wasn't it?

Callie knew how independent Arizona was - how headstrong she could be - so there was no way she would say yes, even if she asked. Right? But, Callie _had_ admitted her love for the other woman the night before, and that sentiment had wholeheartedly been reciprocated. So maybe - just maybe - there was a chance.

Smiling brightly at the thought, Callie had to bite her bottom lip in an attempt to stifle the giddy chuckle that was about to fall from her lips as she reminisced about the previous night. It had never felt so good - so right - to tell someone she loved them and to hear the words spoken to her in return. And, she could tell that Arizona meant it. It was obvious in her every action, her every facial expression, and her every word.

Callie knew she couldn't push; she didn't want to move too fast, only to end up heartbroken and alone. They had reached a precipice the evening before; Arizona had done more for her - and meant more to her - in the short time they'd known each other than any other person she'd ever been with – so now, Callie would wait. She would wait because Arizona deserved that and so much more. She would wait because she loved this woman fiercely and would be damned if she lost her.

But, God, she really could get used to waking up like this every single morning. For the rest of her life.

Banishing that thought from her head - at least for the time being - Callie leaned down and, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Arizona's head, she then carefully extracted herself from the bed. Threading her arms through a silky black robe to cover her pajamas, she then tied the belt around her waist before sliding her feet into a pair of fluffy slippers. And, with one final lingering glance at the peacefully sleeping woman in the center of her large bed, she then exited the bedroom before gently pulling the door shut.

Briefly glancing in on Lillian, she noted the little girl was sleeping soundly, arms and legs sprawled about as blonde hair waywardly covering her face. With a slight chuckle at the sight, Callie moved further into the room, pausing momentarily as she apprehensively considered her place - her role - in the little girl's life. Finally deciding that she had no reason to be hesitant - that she wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary - she leaned over the bed, pulling the blanket Lillian had kicked off in the middle of the night back over her sleeping form.

Backing away from the bed, Callie found herself mesmerized by Lillian's sleeping form, much like she had been of the larger blonde who was currently sleeping in her bed. There was just something about these two - something that filled her heart and invaded her brain. Something that she was quickly learning that she was never going to be able to live without.

And, with that thought in mind, Callie slowly exited the room, making her way toward the kitchen to start a pot of coffee as she pondered just what exactly she was going to do.

* * *

Seated at the dining room table a half hour later, Callie habitually went through her usual morning routine, sipping from a cup of coffee as she worked her beloved Sudoku. She was perfectly okay to allow Arizona time to sleep; she was sure the other woman was exhausted and feeling more than a little bit of jet lag. But, on the other hand, as Arizona slept, Callie couldn't help but wonder if she should be doing something more. It had been a while since she had _lived_ with another woman - or even had one as an overnight guest. She'd certainly never _lived_ with a child, and that thought made her nervous. It wasn't that she didn't dearly love Lillian, but she suddenly found herself feeling more than a little ambivalence where her relationship with the little girl was concerned.

"Where's my mommy?"

So deep in thought, Callie hadn't even heard anyone approach, and she jumped at the unexpected voice, her pencil flying from her hand and rolling across the hardwood floor as she glanced to her left to see a sleepy looking Lillian innocently standing at her side. "My goodness, sweetie," Callie breathed out, her right hand now resting over the pounding of her heart in her chest. "You scared me."

Unphased by the woman's startled response, Lillian merely shrugged before automatically climbing up to curl herself into Callie's lap. "I'm hungry," the little girl stated, her small hands fiddling with the silky lapels of Callie's robe. "Where's mommy?"

Intently gazing down at the little girl, Callie once again found herself uncomfortable with what she should do but, acting as natural as possible, she hooked her fingers around Lillian's back to hold her close. "Mommy's still in bed," she softly replied before comfortably leaning down to press a light kiss against the tip of an adorable button nose. "And, I think maybe we should let her sleep for a while longer while you and I make breakfast. What do you say?"

Lillian seemed to ponder Callie's offer, twinkling blue eyes theatrically narrowing in consideration. "Can we make pancakes?"

"I think that could be arranged," Callie replied with a slight chuckle and a quick nod of her head.

"Fruit?"

"Of course."

"Almond milk?"

"I'll even spring for some orange juice."

"Done."

* * *

Gently sliding under the covers of her king size bed next to the peacefully sleeping blonde, Callie gently kissed along her jawline, smiling to herself when she felt the other woman begin to awaken from her slumber. "Wake up, pretty lady," Callie whispered, gently nuzzling her nose against the hollow beneath an alabaster earlobe.

"Mmm," Arizona hummed, fighting mightily to remain completely lost in the land of nod. "Too sleepy. . .don't wanna," she defiantly mumbled, scooting backward to cuddle into the warm spoon of Callie's body. "What time is it?"

Callie wrapped her left arm over around a slim waist, sliding one of her legs between Arizona's thighs as she chuckled softly at her adorable antics. "It's almost nine, sweetie," she softly replied against silky blonde hair. "Time to. . ."

"Holy shit, Calliope!" Arizona cried out, swiftly knocking Callie out of the way and sitting up on side of the bed to reach for her leg. "My interview is at eleven. I have to get Lillian up and dressed and fed, and then back to the hotel with my mom. I'll have to call a cab. I'm never going to. . ."

Kneeling on the bed behind the clearly flustered blonde, Callie wrapped her arms around her chest, resting her chin on her shoulder. "Lillian's already up _and_ dressed. She even let me braid her hair," she proudly informed, a pleased smile on her face. "The hospital is less than two miles away, and my driver is ready to take you to your interview whenever you're ready," she softly whispered into Arizona's ear. "_And_, to top that off, Lillian and I just finished cooking for you. She's currently patiently waiting outside the door to bring you breakfast in bed."

Arizona's head swung around, meeting Callie's gaze with questioning blue eyes. "You've already taken care of all of that this morning?" she asked, her cerulean gaze flitting from side to side, searching the other woman's face. Finding nothing but love and what seemed to be amusement written across Callie's every feature, Arizona smiled, releasing a relieved sigh before snuggling back into the taller woman's embrace. "You're too good to me."

Callie softly laughed before leaning forward to capture moist pink lips in a gentle kiss. "You deserve it. And, so much more," she earnestly stated once she'd pulled away.

Happily pecking Arizona's lips one last time, Callie then hopped off the mattress, opening the door to allow Lillian entrance. "Come on in. Mommy's awake, now."

The large bedroom door slowly opened to reveal a happily grinning four year old pushing an elegantly arranged tray of food, the most gorgeous arrangement of roses and peonies Arizona had ever seen in every possible color of pink she could have ever imagined, sticking out of a vase situated next to a steaming cup of coffee.

"Good morning, little miss," Arizona happily said, wrapping one arm around her daughter and pulling her close when Lillian abandoned the cart to hop up onto the massive bed next to her mom. Kissing an ivory forehead, the blonde smiled as Callie set the tray over her thighs. "What do we have here?"

With a gleaming smile, Lillian cheerfully began to point out the different items on the plate. "I helped Callie mix the pancakes, and then she made them and cut up the fruit while I colored this picture for you," Lillian excitedly informed as she produced a coloring page for her mom. "Then, I helped pour the juice and added the cream to your coffee. Callie said I'm the best coffee stirrer in New York and maybe even the _whole_ country, and then Meredith delivered your flowers."

Callie couldn't help but chuckle softly at the little girl's rambled response, loving just how much _Arizona-esque_ she found the little girl to be.

Looking up from Lillian to find Callie staring back at her, Arizona found herself completely overwhelmed by not only the seemingly simple gesture of Callie preparing breakfast - and buying her flowers - but, more importantly, by Callie's continued care and obvious interest in her little girl. They just seemed so natural together and, as a her heart fluttered with a swell of emotion at the realization that she could certainly get used to mornings like this happening on a daily basis, Arizona cleared her throat before she spoke. "Thank you, ladies. It looks _amazing_."

* * *

A little over an hour later, Arizona anxiously sat in the back of Callie's BMW Luxury Sedan, her eyes flicking out the tinted window to glance at the large windowed canopy entrance and the hospital logo reading _New York-Presbyterian Weill Cornell Medical Center. _With a heavy sigh, she turned her head, once again focusing on her hands that lay tightly clasped in her lap.

"Hey. You okay?" Callie gently asked from where she'd been silently watching at Arizona's side.

Looking up, worried blue eyes met concerned dark brown, a slight smile soon tugging at Arizona's lips. "Just nervous. I haven't been on an interview in like a hundred years."

Callie momentarily regarded the other woman with a knowing grin before scooting across the length of the back seat of the car to sit with her right thigh firmly positioned against Arizona's left. Looping her arms around Arizona's waist, she then nuzzled her nose against the silky skin covering the prominence of the blonde's jaw. "You'll be fine, Arizona. In fact. You. Are. Great," Callie honestly insisted, her lips gently brushing over an alabaster earlobe.

Shivering at the closeness of Callie's body and her hot breath against her flesh, Arizona couldn't help melting into the embrace, a giddy laugh leaving her lips. "I am pretty great, aren't I?" she teased, turning her face to meet the taller woman's lips.

"Mmm," Callie moaned into the kiss before suddenly remembering that her driver was still in the car. "Divert your eyes, please, Jackson. I'm about to make out with my girlfriend," she comically teased as she leaned back in to capture perfect pink lips, blindly reaching over the seat to push the man's head to the side so that he was now looking out the driver's side window.

"I'll just wait outside, Ms. Torres," Jackson gruffly stated before exiting the car.

After several long moments, Arizona reluctantly pulled away from Callie's intoxicating lips, blue eyes twinkling with unconditional love and devotion, the most profound hope and desire quickly squashing all the skepticism and uncertainty she had been experiencing and banishing it from her mind.

"I should go," Arizona whispered against plump lips.

"You should," Callie confirmed with a tight nod. "But, just one more kiss."

Arizona smiled against Callie's lips when their mouths once again met, her heart pounding in her ears as the need to just take this gorgeous woman in the back seat of her car overcame her, Callie's tanned hand reaching up to cup her left breast through the silky fabric of the designer blouse she wore.

"Need. To. Go," Arizona managed to get out between kisses, her right hand reaching behind her to open the car door in order to force herself out onto the sidewalk.

A slight pout formed on Callie's lips at the other woman's absence from the car and, just when Arizona was about to turn around to make her way into the hospital, Callie quickly exited the car, grabbing the blonde's hand and pulling her back against her form, insistent lips once again attacking moist pink ones.

"Okay," Callie finally relented when she had to pull away for a gas of air. "Now you can go."

* * *

"With four bedrooms and three full baths in the bedroom wing, along with an additional 3 rooms and a fourth bath in the rear of the unit, this apartment offers exceptional light and rare open views overlooking townhouse gardens below, as well as pleasant views over quiet 78th Street," Jennifer, Callie's long-time realtor, commented, hoping this lovely unit would be the one to suit her newest client's needs.

Glancing around the central gallery, Arizona firmly held Callie's hand within her own as she turned from the wood-burning fireplace to see her mother and Lillian disappear down the hallway in search of what she assumed were the bedrooms.

This was the fifth listing they had viewed and, as afternoon and evening had quickly turned into night, Arizona found herself completely exhausted and overwhelmed by the daunting task of finding the perfect new home in which she and Lillian would live.

"What do you think?" Callie asked, though she could already tell from Arizona's behavior that she wasn't completely in love with this apartment, just like she hadn't been with the previous four.

"Umm. . .it's nice. It's just. . ." Arizona trailed off, unsure of what exactly she was looking for, but completely certain she would know it when she found it.

"The building itself is one of several distinct architectural buildings of the Beaux Arts era that still graces New York's Upper East Side. It's adorned with bay windows, wrought iron balconies on some floors, and limestone ornamentation throughout," Jennifer added, hoping a little history would offer some character and charm to this option. "It's a luxury, doorman building, with a full maintenance staff and live in superintendent. Extensive renovations have been completed in the lobby and hallways, as we saw. . ." she soon trailed off, realizing this unit probably just wasn't _the one_. "It's only two miles from Callie's apartment and a mile from the hospital," she then added as a last ditch effort.

Arizona sighed but, before she could speak, the chiming of Callie's phone interrupted her.

Grabbing the device from her oversized designer handbag, Callie noted that it was Meredith and, with an apologetic smile, she backed away from Arizona and Jennifer, reluctantly deciding to take the call.

"Just give me a couple minutes," Callie stated, slowly backing away for some privacy. "Go ahead and look around. I'll catch up with you in a sec."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Callie found the group in the master bathroom, Arizona, Barbara, and Jennifer all laughing at Lillian's adorable antics as she sat, still clothed, in the enormous - and completely empty - garden bathtub.

Glancing toward the door when she heard Callie approach, Arizona halted in her movement, the wide dimpled grin that was so graciously adorning her face, slowly disintegrating as she took in the uneasy and almost petrified look on Callie's face. "Calliope?" she softly asked, forcing her feet to move in the taller woman's direction. "Wh-what's wrong, honey? You look. . ._scared_ to death."

Without saying a word, Callie merely tipped her head to the side, motioning for Arizona to join her somewhere away from tiny ears and, once they had reached the living room of the admittedly stunning apartment, the brunette let out a deep breath, shaking her head as she looked anywhere but into obviously worried azure eyes.

"I am _so_ sorry, Arizona," Callie nervously began, swallowing hard as she finally allowed damp brown eyes to meet confused bright blue. "I just. . .I wasn't thinking. I wasn't using my head. I. . ."

"What are you talking about, Calliope?" Arizona quickly asked, shaking her head as she desperately tried to make her brain understand what the other woman was saying.

Callie was only momentarily able to hold Arizona's gaze before her head dejectedly dropped down between her shoulders, another loud breath leaving her lips. "I. . ."

"You really need to say something, Calliope," Arizona hastily interrupted when Callie again paused. "I _need_ you to say something. Anything. Just make words. Because you're really starting to scare me," she continued in a ramble, the pounding pulse of her heart, deafening to her ears. "What the hell happened?"

Callie again shook her head and, deciding that perhaps a little visual aid would better explain the gnawing turmoil that was currently consuming her more so than the fractured thoughts that were dumbly coming out of her mouth, she brought the phone that had been tightly grasped in her hand closer to her face. Tapping her thumbs against the screen and bringing up her twitter app, she then held the device out to Arizona, once again staring at some indiscriminate spot behind the blonde's head.

Hesitantly reaching out for the phone with a now shaking hand, Arizona's brow initially furrowed at what she saw, her eyes then going wide when she finally realized what she was looking at.

"I'm sorry," Callie again whispered, now apprehensively gazing at the blonde as she anxiously awaited some sort of response.

Arizona - for some reason - found herself completely mesmerized by what she saw, a group of photos posted to twitter by _THR_. In the first image, Arizona saw herself was facing a black luxury sedan, the back door was open as a tan leg wearing a camel colored Manolo Blahnik round-toe pump stuck out from beneath. In the second photo, Arizona had started to turn from the car, blonde hair spinning around her head. In this picture, she wore the perfectly tailored Versace pencil skirt and deep purple blouse she'd had on earlier that day for her interview, with Callie's body - and identity - not yet quite revealed. But, in the next photo, it became totally apparent that the other person besides Arizona was Calliope Torres, who was dressed in the Dolce and Gabbana skirt and suit jacket that perfectly matched her shoes, the same ensemble she'd worn to work earlier that day.

As she continued to stare unabashed, Arizona couldn't believe how amazed she was by these photos, her favorite being the final one where Callie held her in a tight embrace, their lips joined together in an intimate tryst.

Flicking her thumb back and forth across the screen in order to peruse the photos over and over again, Arizona momentarily wondered if she could get a copy of the final photo so that she could memorialize the moment that Callie had grabbed her and pulled her in for one final kiss before sending her off to her interview for all eternity. But, realizing that now wasn't exactly the time to be having such thoughts, she finally looked up, noting that Callie's eyes were now brimming with unshed tears. "Why do you look like I'm about to break your heart?" she softly asked, reluctantly handing the phone back to the other woman.

Callie sniffled at Arizona's question, her forehead scrunching as she quickly wiped at her eyes. "I don't know. I just. . ."

"Are you upset because people know? About us?" Arizona anxiously inquired, her heart seizing in her chest as she awaited Callie's response.

"No. Of course not," Callie breathed out.

"Did you want to keep it a secret? Our relationship? Am I just a dirty little secret for you?"

The words were out of Arizona's mouth before the filter between her brain and her lips had a chance to kick in and react, and Callie's eyes went wide, unwelcome and irrational anger seeping into her soul at the petulance she perceived in Arizona's tone. "No, Arizona! God, no! Of course not!" she adamantly shot back with clear disdain evident her tone.

Arizona slowly nodded, her heart instantly melting at Callie's nearly shouted, but clearly heartfelt words. "Because - last night - you said you loved me. And, then, today. . .you said girlfriend. You called _me_ your girlfriend. So, I need to know. Am I your girlfriend."

Arizona's words were more of a statement than a question, her tongue quickly peeking out to wet suddenly arid lips. And, as Callie watched the other woman's nerves get the better of her, she felt the anger that had just filled her own body completely melt away.

A beaming megawatt smile consumed Callie's face, bright white teeth gleaming as she spoke. "Yeah," she answered, as if that answer was completely obvious.

"And you love me? Like really, _really_ love me?" Arizona questioned, now worrying her bottom lip between her teeth as she awaited Callie's response.

"Of course, I love you, Arizona. I love everything about you."

A dimpled grin tugged at Arizona's lips, threatening to split her face. "Okay," she said with a nearly giddy nod. "Good," she continued as she took a step closer to her _girlfriend_. "Then, why is this a bad thing? Why are you so worried about these pictures."

Callie shook her head, shrugging her shoulders in reply. "I just. . .I didn't know. I didn't know how you'd feel about being caught by a camera or if you wanted - _literally_ \- the entire world to know. I didn't know how you'd react to the fact that _sometimes_ I get followed by paparazzi. I just. . .I didn't know," Callie trailed off, unsure of what else to say.

Arizona took the final step forward, completely closing the distance between herself and the other woman and, lacing her arms around Callie's neck, she leaned forward, pressing a slow, but passionate kiss against plump lips. "I don't really know, either," Arizona softly began once she had forced herself away from those intoxicating lips. "But, what I do know, Calliope, is that. . .I love you, too," she honestly spoke, nuzzling her nose against the flawless skin of a caramel cheek. "Is this going to be a change?" Arizona softly asked once she'd pulled away. "Of course, it is. But, this whole thing - you and me - it's all _about_ change. It's - _we're_ \- all about a. . .new start," she added, hoping to belay Callie's fears with not only her actions, but her words, as well. "And so, maybe things will be a little different for me. But, I'm not completely new to the limelight, you know."

"I know," Callie relented with an embarrassed shake of her head. "I was just. . . worried. I didn't want to ruin this - _us _\- before we ever had a chance to begin."

"You haven't ruined anything, Calliope," Arizona earnestly insisted, long ivory fingers now massaging the back of Callie's head. "We're in this together, okay?"

Staring down into the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen, Callie slowly leaned forward, her forehead now gently resting against that of the other woman. "Okay," she softly replied.

With a resolute nod of her head, Arizona quickly pecked at her girlfriend's lips before untangling her arms from Callie's neck and resolutely backing away. "Good, I'm glad that's settled," she quickly replied with a seductive wink before reaching out and flexing her fingers back and forth. "Now give me back your phone, Calliope. And, let's get the hell out of here. Because those pictures of you and me?" she theatrically questioned with a provocative gleam in her eye. "Totally hot!"

* * *

**AN2: **Thank you all for continuing to read and review this story, and I look forward to seeing what you think about this chapter. As always, your questions, comments, and reviews are certainly welcome and much appreciated!


	14. Chapter 14

**Title**: Skinny Love

**Author**: MysteriousSwaggerOfScrubs

**Pairing**: Callie/Arizona

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: A haunting tale of wealth and power, love and loss. Are one night stands ever meant to last for longer than just one night?

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN1: **Sorry for taking so long to post. I was on vacation, and it took me a while to get back into the swing. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!

* * *

_**Fourteen**_

* * *

Stepping out of Callie's bedroom and gently pulling the door shut behind her, Arizona moved about the incomparable penthouse apartment in search of her missing girlfriend.

Arizona had awakened in The Big Apple for the past three days, but not one of those mornings had she awakened as she would have liked - wrapped in the arms of the woman she loved. The first morning, she had been roused from her slumber to find herself alone in Callie's enormous bed and, for the past two mornings, she had awakened with not Callie, but Lillian sprawled out next to her - the little girl's extremities shooting out in all directions, a wayward leg resting on Arizona's abdomen as a childlike palm arbitrarily lay propped against her face.

Barbara had offered to take Lillian back to the hotel with her to give Callie and Arizona some time alone but, since their first night in New York, Lillian had been experiencing more than a little bit of separation anxiety, the transition to a new city and environment certainly not going as well as Arizona had hoped by completely sending the little girl's entire routine into a tailspin.

With a sigh at the thought that she was perhaps irrevocably scarring her daughter, combined with the disheartening absence of her girlfriend, Arizona continued her search of the unique and grand loft, its impressive proportions and breathtaking view of Central Park and the city below never ceasing to amaze her.

Stepping outside onto one of the multiple outdoor spaces, hoping to find Callie there, the blonde was saddened to find that area devoid of life, as well.

Taking a seat at the large al fresco dining area, Arizona looked to the sky, allowing the beaming sunlight a moment to warm her skin. She would be lying if she said she wasn't worried by Callie's absence; the first morning, Callie and Lillian had made her breakfast in bed and, yesterday morning, Callie had asked Jackson to pick up Barbara from the hotel so that the four of them could have a lovely breakfast together.

Today, though. . .nothing. Callie was nowhere to be found with no indication of where she had gone or when she would return.

No note. No nothing.

Arizona once again exhaled a breath and, shaking her head at her own feelings of unattractive neediness, she stood from her seat before making her way back into the apartment. It wasn't that she had to know where Callie was at all times - it wasn't that at all. No, her disquieted concern stemmed more from the fact that she had noticed a slight change in Callie over the past three days and, because of that, she couldn't help but worry that the stunning brunette had changed her mind.

Because, unfortunately, Lillian had interrupted their lovemaking, not just last night, but the night before that, as well. In fact, they hadn't made love during this entire trip and, as Arizona reached the kitchen and went about brewing a pot of coffee, she couldn't help but worry that _this_ \- the reality of being in a brand new relationship with the mother of a four year old - had finally sunk in and simply become way too much.

Arizona had hoped to remedy their lack of sexy time at some point this morning, with a seductive bout of shower sex while Lillian slept but, with Callie nowhere to be found, that clearly wasn't going to happen. Not today and, most likely, not before she, Lillian, and Barbara had to be at the airport for their return flight to Seattle later that afternoon.

Reaching into the cabinet for a coffee mug, Arizona's spirits suddenly lifted at the sound of the opening front door but, spinning around, her exuberant dimpled grin quickly faltered at the sight of Meredith Grey instead of Calliope Torres.

"Hey, Arizona," Meredith greeted, taking a seat in the breakfast nook and sipping from her to-go cup of coffee.

"Good morning," Arizona softly replied with a sigh as she added just the right amount of cream and sugar to her coffee.

"Callie still out for her run?"

With her brow furrowing at the question, Arizona took a seat across from the other woman, her thoughts a jumbled mess as she considered her response to Meredith's inquiry. "Calliope. . .runs?" she finally asked, unsure of what else to say.

Glancing at the other woman in surprise, Meredith gave a slight nod of her head. "Umm. . .yeah. Every morning before 7am," she skeptically offered with a glance at her watch. "Actually, I'm surprised she's not back by now."

To say Arizona was surprised by this revelation would be an understatement. Not that she thought Callie _couldn't_ run - that wasn't it at all. Callie had an amazing body - soft, yet toned and strong in all the right places - but, the fact remained. . .Callie _hadn't_ run in the past two days, nor had she done so during her surprise week-long visit to Seattle.

Witnessing the wheels of uneasy concern and careful consideration begin to spin in the other woman's head, Meredith began to worry that she had said too much but, quickly brushing that fear to the side, she decided to elaborate, sure that Callie wouldn't purposely hide something as simple and mundane as a morning jog from her brand new girlfriend.

"Callie is the most regimented person I've ever known," Meredith began to explain, taking another sip from her cup. "She usually jogs or walks about four miles, starting at the Central Park Boathouse, traveling counterclockwise, taking the 102nd Street Transverse and then taking the 72nd Street Transverse back to the Boathouse where she gets coffee to go before buying _The Times_ at the newsstand on 65th and coming home," she expertly reported, knowing Callie's routine like the back of her hand. "Once she's here, she works that damn _New York Times_ Sudoku until it's finished, showers, dresses, and is at work at or before 10am. Every morning. When she's in New York, she works until the store closes at seven, sometimes has dinner with a client but, usually, she just eats alone either at home or at the hotel and then spends the rest of her night playing the piano."

Arizona stared in stunned silence at her girlfriend's personal assistant and best friend. Of course Meredith knew all of the inner workings of Callie's day to day schedule - they had been best friends and worked together for years - but, Arizona couldn't help the sudden and irrational surge of jealousy that began to consume her at the fact that _she_ wanted to be that person. _She_ wanted to be the one who knew where Callie was and what she was doing. _She_ wanted to be the person who knew if Callie ran clockwise or counterclockwise around Central Park, just as much as _she _wanted to know how her girlfriend took her coffee and where she bought it. Arizona wanted to be there every single morning to work the Sudoku puzzle with Callie, and she certainly wanted to be the person Callie dined with every night.

But, she couldn't just ask, and she certainly didn't want to assume that Callie felt the same - that Callie wanted her to live with her in her home. Because, _this_ was just that. _This_ was Callie's home and, after listening to Meredith speak, Arizona realized that with that home came what seemed to be a very strict routine that she certainly didn't want to interrupt.

And, besides, how could she even think about living with Callie when their relationship was so new and when she had Lillian to think about. Lillian needed her own place - her own things.

A place to call home.

But, Arizona had to admit that all of the apartments they had toured with the realtor really did pale in comparison to this one. And, it wasn't just because this place was amazingly lavish and awesome and simply a sight to behold, but more because. . .

This _felt_ like a home.

Not just a house or an apartment, but an actual _home_ that she could totally see herself coming to after a long shift at the hospital. A place where she wanted to spend her evenings cooking meals with Callie and having family dinner. A home where she could see herself falling asleep next to Callie every night and waking up wrapped in her arms every morning. A place where she could completely envision raising Lillian with Callie by her side.

Visibly shaking herself from the cascade of fragmented thoughts that were now filtering through her mind, Arizona mentally chastised herself for allowing her thoughts and feelings to get so ahead of her. Yes, she and Callie had admitted their love for one another - they had established themselves as girlfriends - but, unfortunately, in Arizona's mind, something had changed. Callie seemed to be withdrawing - pulling away - from not just her but, Lillian, as well

Sheepishly glancing up from where her gaze had settled on the hot liquid in her mug to meet the concerned face of her girlfriend's best friend, Arizona gently shook her head. "I. . .I didn't know that," Arizona timidly replied, feeling quite inadequate in the face of this woman who seemed to know every last - and intimate - detail about the woman she loved. "She, umm. . .Callie hasn't done those things since I've been here."

Smiling slightly in response, Meredith took a drink of her coffee before setting the cup down on the breakfast table. "Well, maybe she's making some changes. Maybe. . ."

"But, I don't want her to change. Not because of me. Or-or-or because she thinks she has to be different when I'm around - when Lillian is here," Arizona quickly interrupted, the overwhelming thoughts in her head continuing to swirl about at a mile a minute.

Considering her options, Meredith cleared her throat before carefully choosing her words. "Change isn't necessarily unwelcome," she knowingly offered, sensing the other woman's unease at the depth of information she had just disclosed about her friend. "Callie's been like this for years, Arizona. She doesn't change for anything or anyone. Not for me, not for her family, and certainly not any past girlfriend or lover. . ."

"But, I. . ."

Shaking her head, Meredith refused to allow Arizona a moment of further unease or doubt. "But, _you_. . ." she interceded, repeating the other woman's words. "You just might be the person Callie is willing to change _everything_ for, Arizona. And, trust me. That's definitely not a bad thing."

* * *

Stepping into her apartment ten minutes later, a tall to-go coffee cup in her left hand and _The New York Times_ stuffed under her right arm, Callie toed off her Asics running shoes before making her way through the apartment and into the kitchen. Stopping short when she saw Arizona and Meredith engaged in what appeared to be some sort of deep conversation, Callie's brow furrowed when Arizona glanced up in her direction, some sort of distress clearly written across her alabaster face.

"Hey. Good morning," Callie said as she made her way across the kitchen to slide into the breakfast nook next to Arizona. "I was going to bring you coffee, but I thought you'd still be asleep," she happily continued as she gently pressed a lingering kiss against the side of Arizona's face.

Arizona gently smiled in reply, her eyes flicking downward to take in the sight of the woman now seated next to her and, as she glanced over the parts of Callie's body not hidden beneath the table, she knew she had never seen someone look so absolutely stunning after a four mile run.

Callie's hair was thrown up into a messy bun, a purple sports headband, perfectly matching her long sleeve form fitting running top, holding back dark brunette bangs from her forehead. Her face was completely devoid of makeup, though a slight flush from exercise and the outdoor air left her cheeks a glowing pink.

Clearing her throat and awkwardly shifting in her seat, Arizona managed to give Callie a slight wink as she subconsciously filed away _this_ Callie Torres look as her new favorite. Then, opening her mouth to speak - to appropriately welcome her girlfriend home - Arizona was interrupted by Meredith before she could even say one word.

"It's 8:30 now. I assume you'll be at work by ten, if not before. Your day is light, other than a meeting with the board at two. . ." the personal assistant informed, causing Callie to roll her eyes.

Callie was certainly more interested in what Arizona had just been about to say, and it was more than a little obvious that her girlfriend was now trying her damnedest to mask the disdain she felt at being interrupted by the monotony of a schedule that continued to be spewed from her often overwhelming and overpowering best friend.

"I'm not working today," Callie decidedly informed.

Halting in her usual, every day scheduling tirade, Meredith was clearly shocked. "What?"

"I'm not working today," Callie simply repeated, opening the newspaper to the exact page of the Sudoku and reaching across the table to snatch a pen from Meredith's hand.

"But, the meeting, Callie. They want to talk about. . ."

"I know what they want to talk about, Meredith," Callie adamantly interrupted, giving her friend a hard glare. "But, today is Arizona's last day in the city, and I want to spend as much time with her as I possibly can. I plan to take her to the airport at one, so the meeting will need rescheduled."

"But. . ."

"Reschedule the meeting, Mer," Callie sternly spoke with an air of finality.

Arizona couldn't help but note Callie's mention of wanting to spend time with _her_, but not _Lillian_ and, sensing the rising tension between her girlfriend and her girlfriend's best friend, Arizona finally spoke up. "You really don't have to do that, Calliope. There's no need for you to miss a meeting when it's no problem for us to take a cab."

Callie shook her head, smiling at Arizona's apparent concern. "I'm not letting you take a cab."

Arizona shook her head, her feelings of inadequacy and disquietude once again rising - unbidden - in her chest. "I don't want you changing _everything_ \- umm, your work schedule - for _me_."

And, with that, Arizona slid off the bench she was seated upon before quietly excusing herself from the room.

Upon Arizona's hasty retreat, Callie and Meredith stared at each other in confusion before the brunette closed her eyes and exhaled a long breath. "What did you say to her?"

Meredith appeared shocked at the accusatory tone in Callie's voice. "I didn't say anything, Callie. I just explained your routine. I. . ."

With a worried shake of her head, Callie carefully rose from the bench and, cautiously crossing the kitchen, she warily turned back around to regard her clearly befuddled best friend. "Can you please - for once - not argue with me and just reschedule the damn meeting?"

Meredith remained silent, totally baffled by events of the past two minutes. "Of course, Callie. Whatever you need."

* * *

Standing outside her bedroom, Callie's right hand moved to the doorknob but, pausing before she entered, she took a deep breath as she gathered her thoughts.

This visit with Arizona certainly hadn't gone as she had hoped. Not that she didn't absolutely adore spending as much time as humanly possible with the other woman and her little girl, but something just seemed. . .amiss. Sure, she had admitted her love for her _girlfriend _with the sentiment being wholeheartedly returned, but there was just something - some feeling of complex and complicated unease - that had crept up from somewhere in the deepest recesses of her soul and managed to take hold of her every thought, her every action, her every interaction with Arizona and her child.

She couldn't quite explain it; she wasn't even sure of the exact moment it had begun or what the catalyst had been. There was just _something _there. _Something _she couldn't quite shake and _something _she certainly wasn't ready to admit even if she had managed to successfully compartmentalize her jumbled thoughts and feelings into coherent phrases and words.

Everything was just so up in the air. Arizona had to return to Seattle for a month to work out her resignation, they still weren't positive where she and Lillian were going to live, and Arizona hadn't yet heard back after her interview. Not that Arizona _needed_ to work and not that she _needed_ a place to live other than Callie's apartment, but the brunette knew deep down that those things were still weighing on her girlfriend. All of that, and something more that she just couldn't quite put her finger on.

With a heavy sigh, Callie turned the knob on the door, her eyes first landing on the beautiful little girl who lay sprawled in the middle of her bed before scanning across the room to find Arizona bent over her suitcase as she hastily filled it to the brim.

"You okay?" Callie cautiously asked, stepping up behind Arizona to help her in whatever way she could.

Feeling the warmth of Callie's body against her back, Arizona straightened up but, adamantly resisting the urge she felt to lean back and melt into the protection of Callie's loving embrace, she folded the blouse in her hands before turning to face the other woman.

"I'm fine," she softly replied with a half-smile. "I just. . .I know you're busy, Calliope. So, we'll. . .we'll be out of your way very soon. I promise."

Shaking her head, Callie's forehead scrunched in concern. "You aren't in my way, Arizona. Not at all. In fact. . ."

"I should have known. I mean, I just showed up here - unannounced - with Lillian and, since then, she and I have just kind of just taken over. Your home and your life," Arizona hurriedly spoke, careless of what Callie was about to say. "The apartment I'm renting until I find something to buy will hopefully be ready by the time we leave Seattle. So, I. . ._we_ won't be here. You won't have to worry about me taking over your space, or Lillian ending up in your bed."

Callie could sense the anxiety and apprehension rolling off her girlfriend in waves and, taking one step closer, she gently placed her palms against Arizona's satin pajama pant clad hips. "I love you, Arizona," she earnestly began, hoping the completely heartfelt sentiment would help to calm the other woman's racing nerves. "It's not a problem that you're here. This place is huge, so you certainly aren't taking over my space, and I definitely don't mind cuddly Lillian snuggles," she earnestly admitted with a slight chuckle. "So, there's no rush. Okay? You and Lillian are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you'd like. As long as you need."

Seeing nothing but profound honesty and ardent care and concern sparkling in Callie's magical brown eyes, Arizona immediately softened, her arms moving of their own accord to wrap around the taller woman's neck. "I'm just. . .I'm really sorry about last night, Calliope. _And_ the night before that. _And_ the night before _that_," she admitted with a comical roll of her eyes.

Callie chuckled softly at Arizona's antics, her heart instantly melting as she watched a genuine dimpled smile reach her girlfriend's eyes for the first time that day. And, glancing behind her to where Lillian still slept, she then looked back down into darkening cerulean eyes. "Yeah, umm. . .about that," she seductively drawled, leaning forward to nip at an ivory earlobe. "I think you should definitely make that up to me. Like. . ._now_."

* * *

Forcing Callie into the ensuite bathroom, Arizona momentarily struggled to rid her girlfriend of the tight fitting top that covered her torso but, finally succeeding, she quickly tossed the pesky item to the floor as she trapped the taller woman against the bathroom wall.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," Arizona haltingly husked, her lips trailing down to the sensitive flesh covering Callie's clavicle as she blindly reached to her side to turn on the faucet.

Callie's top teeth dug into Arizona's bottom lip, her neck arching and the back of her head colliding with the etched glass of the shower door. "God, me too," she managed to get out as Arizona hastily tugged the running tights down her legs.

Within moments they were both completely naked and, moving so that the water from the shower head was streaming over both their bodies, Arizona pressed Callie's front against the travertine tiles, her own aroused breasts firmly pressing into the long muscles of a tanned back.

"Arizona?" Callie whispered, her sex hungry brain suddenly realizing that she hadn't seen her girlfriend remove her prosthesis before entering the shower. "Sweetie, you're leg," she breathed out, attempting to turn to face the other woman.

Kissing along the bony prominences of Callie's neck, Arizona moved her mouth over the droplets of water that gathered there and, with deliberate swipes of her tongue against the damp flesh covering the brunette's spine, her insistent fingers tweaked already pebbled nipples into even tighter peaks. "Shh, Calliope. It's okay," she earnestly insisted, hoping to ease the other woman's clearly heartfelt concerns. "No more talking."

Callie bit her own bottom lip at the provocative sensations Arizona was causing against her skin and within her body but, when her valiant attempts to remain silent became too much to contain, her moans began to echo throughout the luxurious shower and off the tiled bathroom walls. There was just something so seductively overwhelming about the way the water and Arizona's deft hands stimulated her heaving breasts, causing her back to arch when moist lips, assertive teeth, and a questing tongue teased her neck and scapulae.

Arizona was deliberately being gentle; she desperately wanted to prove to Callie how very much she appreciated everything she had done for her during her stay in New York. She wanted to show her girlfriend how much she was going to miss her during their final month apart but, more importantly, she felt a deeply seated need to prove to Callie that she was all in - that no matter what, and in spite of any reservations Callie might have, she was going to do anything and everything in her power to make this thing work.

"God, Arizona. Please," Callie begged, loving the gentle way with which Arizona was handling her, but honestly having none of it. "I need you, baby. Please."

Needing no further encouragement, Arizona turned her panting girlfriend around to face her and, briefly holding her lusty gaze, she then pushed the other woman up against the shower wall, pink lips soon on Callie's in a strong, crushing kiss. Forcing her tongue into Callie's mouth, Arizona then moved it in and out, thrusting roughly to emulate what she was about to do to her body further south.

Callie groaned and grunted into Arizona's mouth, her hips starting - of their own accord - to move forward and backward, her center desperately and anxiously seeking her girlfriend's touch.

"Yes!" Callie breathed out as Arizona pushed her left thigh against her wet mound while grabbing both of her breasts and hungrily fondling the plump flesh in her hands.

Pinching dark nipples between her thumb and forefinger and squeezing tightly, Arizona assaulted Callie's lips with alternating nips and bites as the taller woman let out a series of harsh breaths into her mouth.

Furiously grinding her throbbing core down against Arizona's thigh, Callie's orgasm came suddenly - fast and hard - and, screaming into her girlfriend's mouth, caramel fingers dug into alabaster shoulders, causing the blonde to moan aloud in pleasured pain.

Pulling back ever so slightly, Arizona then held her girlfriend steady as Callie desperately worked to catch her breath and gather her senses from the harsh suddenness of her orgasm.

"I love you," Arizona whispered, lusty blue eyes staring into the depths of hazy obsidian ones.

Callie weakly nodded, not yet able to find her voice and, before she had fully recovered, she watched in aroused surprise as Arizona cautiously went to her knees before her.

Lifting Callie's right leg and resting it on her shoulder, Arizona voraciously ogled her prize before burying her tongue into the delicious center she had desperately wanted to taste since the moment she'd arrived in New York three days before.

Callie cried out at the abruptness of the incredibly welcome intrusion, trembling fingers tangling in saturated blonde locks as Arizona sucked at her labia while licking her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Arizona's tongue then probed Callie's perfect little nub, causing hushed encouragements and cursed expletives to spill forth from Callie's bruised lips.

Callie felt like she was living in a fantasy - being taken unaware - and, completely surrendering herself to the woman she loved and the marvelous feelings she was causing to course through her veins, the back of Callie's head slammed against the tiled wall as another orgasm began to stir, starting at her center and exploding like electricity throughout her extremities.

Arizona could tell that Callie was close, that she was teetering on the edge of rapturous oblivion and, quickly standing, she spun her around, pressing her own body into Callie's back. Forcing the other woman's perfectly rounded breasts against the shower wall, but making sure her curvaceous hips remained against her own wanton center, Arizona then push two fingers into Callie's tight opening from behind without the briefest remorse.

"Fuck!" Callie cried out as Arizona's other hand found her clit.

Arizona was in heaven; the primal sounds coming from deep within Callie's chest as she worshiped her body and soul, nearly enough to bring her to her own blinding, pulsing moment of shattering release. So, working furiously as she once again nibbled Callie's neck and shoulders, Arizona forced her own aching mound against her girlfriend's bottom, the sensation of Arizona essentially riding her, quickly causing Callie to come for the second time that morning with a shrill scream of ecstasy.

Praying the spray of the shower and the closed and locked bathroom door had managed to drown out the echo of Callie's scream, Arizona was barely able to suppress her own need as she once again helped her girlfriend remain upright. Then, holding Callie under the warm spray of water, Arizona gently washed her still shaking body with a soapy loofah, her lips blazing a trail of hot kisses down Callie's neck and over the prominence of her clavicle, stopping to peck at the silky swell of flesh at the top of her right breast.

Forcing herself from her orgasmic daze, Callie pulled Arizona's head upward and, kissing her softly and sweetly, her hands then moved to caress pert breasts. With her forehead pressed against Arizona's, Callie held the other woman's seductively needy gaze as her right hand then worked its way between them, a single finger slipping between the blonde's labia to find abundant wetness.

As Callie rolled that finger over her girlfriend's hardened clit, Arizona widened her stance to give the other woman better access to where she desperately wanted to be touched.

"Please, Calliope."

Never stopping her assault on Arizona's lips as she played with her clit and stroked moist folds, Callie pushed two fingers into Arizona's opening, causing a moan to explode into her mouth at the wonderful sensations she was giving her amazing girlfriend.

So aroused by the sight and sound of Callie coming not once, but twice, just moments before, it didn't take much for Arizona to fall careening into her own orgasm; it was gentle and sweet - it was beautiful, and it was just what she needed.

Arizona loved it, just as she loved Callie.

Holding Arizona close as her body quaked and shook with unadulterated pleasure, Callie knew - despite the doubts that had recently filled her head - this woman was something she could never live without. And, deciding she needed to prove that to her, she opened her mouth, words tumbling out before she even had a chance to think.

"Move in with me."

* * *

**AN2: **Thank you all for your continued support of this story and a huge thank you to those who take the time to read and review! Questions, comments, and reviews are always welcome and appreciated! Thanks again!


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: **Skinny Love

**Author: **MysteriousSwaggerOfScrubs

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **A haunting tale of wealth and power, love and loss. Are one night stands ever meant to last for longer than just one night?

**Disclaimer: **All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN: **I am SO SORRY for the wait! I have been crazy busy and, unfortunately, writing comes last in the line of priorities. Anyway. . .no real excuse, other than a lack of time, but I do sincerely hope you enjoy this update.

* * *

_**Fifteen**_

* * *

Leaning against the mahogany door frame leading into Lillian's brand new Upper West Side bedroom, the corners of Callie's lips turned up into a soft smile as she listened to the melodious murmurings of Arizona's voice as she read the little girl her fourth bedtime story of the night.

There was just something so mesmerizing about these two blondes - something Callie simply couldn't force her eyes away from. She had desperately missed the two during their final month living in Seattle and, now that they had finally moved - now that they were right here with her - if Callie had it her way, she would never let them out of her sight. Ever again.

Today was move in day and, in Callie's opinion, the day had gone exceptionally well. From the moment the Torres private jet had landed at the Marine Air Terminal at LaGuardia early that morning - with the precious cargo of Arizona, Lillian, and Barbara Robbins in tow - to the final box being unloaded by the movers, followed by bath time and bedtime stories, in Callie's mind, move in day had absolutely gone off without the slightest hitch. And, as she watched Arizona give Lillian one last goodnight kiss, she couldn't believe how quickly all of this had happened. It had been less than four months since Arizona had invited her back to her hotel room for what, at the time, was meant to be merely a one night stand but, now, here they were.

Stepping away from the door to allow Arizona a private moment with Lillian, Callie made her way into the living room, stopping to gaze out a large window overlooking Central Park. She knew she should be thrilled that Arizona and Lillian were finally here; she loved Arizona more than she could remember loving any other person in her life, so she knew she should be over the moon about her presence in New York but, somehow, she just. . ._wasn't_. Well, she _was_, but instead of feeling more confident in their relationship, Callie was now a giant bundle of nerves. Instead of feeling ecstatic in the blonde duo's presence, she simply couldn't quell the worry that now weighed on her heart.

Feeling extremely ill at ease and with her mind quickly drifting a million miles away as she stared out at the skyline at night, Callie jumped in surprise when she felt two arms snake their way around her waist.

Surprised by the taller woman's response to her touch, Arizona's brow furrowed in concern and, gently pressing a reverent kiss against Callie's shoulder blade, she then rested her cheek against the material of her girlfriend's shirt. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," she softly apologized as she leaned into Callie's rigidly taut form.

With her body refusing to relax into the welcoming embrace behind her, Callie deeply exhaled in slight frustration - mostly at herself - before quickly turning in Arizona's arms. "She okay?" she immediately asked, sincere concern now written across her every feature as her eyes drifted toward Lillian's bedroom door.

Arizona's attention momentarily lingered on her girlfriend's face before finally allowing her eyes to follow Callie's worried gaze. Nodding as she turned back around, she glanced back up, though Callie didn't meet her eyes. "She will be," Arizona simply stated with a slight smile. "She loves her new room. It's going to take some getting used to."

Merely nodding at Arizona's response, Callie forced a smile before leaning down to briefly peck at pink lips. "Okay, then," she said as she quickly pulled back, brown eyes adamantly refusing to meet the confused blue ones that now curiously stared back at her. "In that case, I'm going to go," she continued, stepping from her girlfriend's arms to surreptitiously glance around the newly decorated living room in search of her bag.

With her eyebrows knitting together in worry at the nature of Callie's words and the abruptness of her actions, Arizona immediately followed the other woman toward the door. "Why so soon?"

Slowly straightening up after procuring her purse from where it rested on the gleaming hardwood floor, Callie hesitantly turned around, brown eyes reluctantly landing on Arizona's face. "Well, I just thought. . .I thought maybe you and Lillian would like to spend your first night in _your_ new apartment just the two of you. I. . .I don't want to be in the way," she earnestly replied.

Noting the insecurity and hurt present in Callie's eyes - the same insecurity and hurt she had seen when she had rejected Callie's request for her and Lillian to move in with her just a month before - Arizona shook her head as she slowly reached out to caress soft tendrils of brunette hair between her thumb and fingers. "You aren't in the way, Calliope," she honestly replied, her tone soft, but sure. "In fact, I would _really_ love it if you'd stay."

Staring down into those miraculous cerulean eyes she had fallen in love with mere months before, Callie felt her heart suddenly begin to race, the adrenaline of anger and fear mixed with all the uncertainty and ambivalence she'd been experiencing since Arizona's decision to get her own apartment, threatening to consume her.

Callie had been completely blindsided by Arizona's response the month before. Standing in her own shower with Arizona's gloriously naked body intimately pressed up against her own, her head still blissfully foggy and her body still rapturously buzzing from the two mind blowing orgasms Arizona had just granted her, Callie certainly had _NOT_ been prepared to hear the word_ 'no' _fall from her girlfriend's kiss bruised lips.

_'Move in with me."_

Certain that Arizona's answer would be a resounding _'yes'_, the recognition of the words _'No, Calliope. I can't', _barely had a moment to register in her mind before Lillian's voice, calling for her mother from the bedroom, had abruptly pulled Arizona away.

And, now, valiantly attempting to drag herself from the memory, Callie tried her best to remain stoic, though she was certain her eyes were currently betraying her. "I should go," she again stated, nervously straightening the strap of her bag on her shoulder. "You and Lillian probably have a busy day tomorrow, and I. . ."

"We aren't busy, Callie," Arizona quickly interrupted, two insistent ivory hands coming to rest over Callie's hips to give them a suggestive squeeze. "We're touring two potential elementary schools tomorrow starting at noon but, other than that, Lillian and I are completely free."

Anxiously shifting her weight from one foot to the other, Callie assertively attempted to continue her fight against the conflicting feelings and emotions that were currently waging a war inside her. She wanted to be angry. She wanted to be pissed at Arizona for denying her but, deep down, she knew she had no right to be mad. Arizona was only doing what she felt was right, and Callie knew she needed to more be understanding of her girlfriend's wants and needs - of the decisions Arizona made - but, in Callie's mind, she felt she deserved to be more than a little hurt by this entire situation she was now presented with. Her girlfriend was here with her, but not really and, suddenly feeling suffocated by her own deeply seated insecurities, Callie was just about to deny her girlfriend's request when Arizona again spoke.

"Please, Calliope," she earnestly pleaded, recognizing the torrent of emotions that now raged through the magical brown depths that led directly into Callie's soul. And, with moisture beginning to well in her own glistening azure eyes, she anxiously cleared her throat. "I've missed you so much, and I just. . .I know you're still upset with me, but. . .I need you, Calliope. I need you. Here. With me. Tonight."

Finding herself profoundly moved by the emotion she heard in Arizona's haltingly impassioned words, Callie swallowed hard and, in spite of her own reservations - despite her own internal struggle - in that moment, she found herself wholly unable to deny Arizona Robbins a single thing.

And, with a sigh, Callie forced herself to count her blessings - to be mindful of the positive things in her life. This was just a minor bump in the road - totally something they could move past. And, though Arizona's decision to live separately from her still hurt, and though she remained unsure of where exactly she stood in the grand scheme of Arizona and Lillian's new life in New York - Callie conceded to swallow her pride in order to just be happy with the fact that Arizona and Lillian no longer lived thousands of miles away.

This was what Callie wanted - these two people had suddenly become her dream - and, offering her now tearful girlfriend a slight nod, she hesitantly acquiesced.

"I missed you, too."

* * *

An hour later, Arizona's fingertips instantly found the exposed skin of Callie's middle the moment the two climbed into the large king size bed in Arizona's master bedroom, the taller woman's shirt riding up as she got more comfortable atop her girlfriend's mattress, allowing the blonde's needy hand a chance to roam.

"I've missed touching you, Calliope," Arizona husked into her girlfriend's ear, that pleasurably questing ivory hand snaking its way up to cup a heavy, unrestrained breast. "And, now that I'm finally here, I want to fix that," she continued, her lips sealing around Callie's earlobe before blazing a trail down the sensitive skin of a caramel neck. "Now that I'm here. . .I can touch you. Every. Single. Day."

With each erotically exaggerated word, Arizona's hand slithered downward from Callie's breast, pausing momentarily to seductively caress the satiny skin of the brunette's abdomen before the pads of her fingertips forced their way beneath the barrier of Callie's pajamas, coming to rest beneath the top of silky lounge pants.

Callie shivered beneath Arizona's touch, her center instantly clenching as she listened to the blonde's lusty proclamation, her eyes falling shut as those fingers she had experienced work their magic on her body far too few times before made their way further into her pants. Callie's body was screaming for Arizona's miraculous hand and deft fingers to move to exactly where it longed for them to be; she wanted the blonde to take her - to claim her as her own - but, unfortunately, her head was saying otherwise.

As the tip of Arizona's middle finger traced the line of Callie's slit over the fabric of lacy panties, curvy hips wantonly thrust upward, desperately seeking the friction of her girlfriend's erotic touch, though just when the tip of Arizona's finger grazed the tip of Callie's aching clit, the brunette's right hand instantly betrayed the rest of her body, quickly grasping a strong alabaster forearm to resolutely tug that gloriously wandering hand from within the confinement of her pants. Hastily lacing their fingers together, Callie then lovingly kissed the back of Arizona's knuckles before bringing their joined hands down to rest over her rapidly beating heart.

"Sleep, sweetie," Callie gently whispered.

Hurt instantly flashed through Arizona's eyes in the wake of Callie's unexpected rejection and, unable to bear seeing the disappointment that currently filled those cerulean orbs of the woman she loved, Callie immediately leaned down to capture aghast lips with her own. She didn't want to hurt Arizona - she never wanted to see her upset - but, she just couldn't seem to accommodate her advances right now, either. And, so. . .she kissed her, pouring her heart and her soul - all of her own hurt, longing, and desire - into the intimate joining of their lips.

Pulling away, Arizona silently searched Callie's magical brown eyes and, exhausted from the day, she merely nodded, though she knew she couldn't let this fester for very long. It was obvious that even though Callie was trying her damnedest to appear to be _fine_ \- even though she'd graciously done everything in her power to assure that their New York move in day went as smoothly as possible, Callie's pride was still bruised - her heart still wounded by her decision to find her own apartment with Lillian. And, Arizona was sorry for that - she really was - but, deep down, she knew the decision she'd made was the right one for all of them - not just for herself and not just for Lillian, but for Callie, as well.

No matter what Callie thought.

So, knowing that it would take time - realizing that she had unintentionally hurt her girlfriend and caused Callie to doubt her love for her - Arizona momentarily yielded to Callie's request. Arizona was honestly just happy to be lying in Callie's arms again and so, the rest could wait. _She _would wait for Callie to come to her senses - to realize that she just wasn't ready to live with a girlfriend whose four year old daughter came as part of the package. She would wait for Callie to realize that she had done the right and most responsible thing.

And, for now, this would have to be enough.

Snuggling in closer to her girlfriend, Arizona gently removed her hand from where it still remained tangled with Callie's against her chest and, tightly wrapping her arm around her lover's curvaceous waist, she then nuzzled her face into the crook of a smooth caramel neck. "I love you, Calliope. Thank you so much for today," she earnestly whispered, her head coming to rest against Callie's chest, her eyes remaining open as she stared off into the darkness of her bedroom.

With a heavy breath leaving her body, Callie's own eyes gazed up at the ornate tray ceiling, the controversial altercation between her heart and her head tormenting her into complete unrest. But, sliding her hand along the length of the arm that now covered her waist, Callie gently drew abstract patterns over silky ivory skin. "Sleep well, sweetheart. I love you, too."

* * *

An hour later, Callie lay in the exact same position on Arizona's bed, her mind furiously racing and adamantly refusing to allow her to sleep. She just couldn't quite seem to reconcile her feelings toward her girlfriend and the impetuous decision she had made the month before. No matter how hard she tried, Callie was, for reasons she had diligently attempted, but ultimately been remiss to comprehend, completely unable to make herself move past the fact that Arizona had decided not to share a home with her. She wanted to let it go - she really did - but, to this point, she hadn't quite been able to figure out how.

Callie wanted to be happy; she wanted the same for Arizona and Lillian, as well. She desperately wanted for them to move forward - to turn the page in order to discover what lie ahead in this next chapter of their story together, but she just couldn't. Her stubborn, but fundamentally more rational head had simply been unable to counterbalance the feelings of aberrant hurt experienced by her sensitive and wounded heart.

Dragging her eyes from the inanimate spot on the ceiling she'd been staring at for the past sixty minutes, Callie then glanced over at the blonde lying curled into her side, a soft smile immediately tugging at her lips as she studied the angelic features of the sleeping woman.

As the silvery glow of the waning crescent moon lit the flawless ivory skin of Arizona's face, Callie couldn't deny how miraculous she found her girlfriend to be. Arizona Robbins was quite simply the most beautiful human she had ever had the privilege of knowing. She was smart and funny - an amazing mom. She had it all - the perfect mix of brains and beauty, style and class. She was everything Callie had ever looked for in a partner and _so much _more. Arizona Robbins was someone who, despite their erotically tawdry meeting, followed by their whirlwind of a relationship, Callie had already envisioned spending the rest of her life with.

Hence asking Arizona to take a leap of faith and move in with her.

Closing her eyes, Callie swallowed hard, adamantly attempting to force the hurt that instantly stabbed at her heart to please comply - to please just concede to the more understanding and analytical rationale that currently stood steadfast inside her head.

"Get over yourself, Callie," she bitterly whispered, shaking her head and mentally chastising herself for her broody rejection of Arizona's loving advances earlier that night.

Arizona and Lillian had completely uprooted their lives for her; they had come thousands of miles to be closer to her and, with a sigh, Callie found herself momentarily mortified at the immaturity she had shown - embarrassed at the neophyte selfishness she sometimes still possessed. And, knowing, deep down, that she owed them more - that she needed to do better and _be _better for both of the blondes, she demonstratively decided to do just that.

Lovingly placing a reverent kiss against the prominence of her girlfriend's cheek, Callie carefully slid her arm from beneath Arizona's body before assiduously removing herself from the comfort and warmth of her girlfriend's embrace.

Quietly making her way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, Callie briefly stopped for a bottle of water that she had stocked in the refrigerator earlier that day before heading into the living room. Grabbing her tablet from her bag, she then settled onto Arizona's brand new sofa, pulling a plush throw blanket over her legs. Powering on the device, she briefly awaited the main screen to appear and, just when she was about to tap the pad of her index finger against her email app, a nearly imperceptible cry emanated from the direction of Lillian's closed bedroom door.

Quickly glancing over her shoulder and down the hallway at the sound, Callie immediately started to stand, but suddenly paused, momentarily struggling to suppress the instant urge she'd felt to immediately rush to the aid of the little girl. Knowing Arizona always attempted to allow Lillian the opportunity to self-soothe and choosing to show diligence in respect for her girlfriend's parenting technique, Callie instead anxiously held her bottom lip between her teeth as she nervously awaited any further sound.

Quiet.

Silence.

Calm.

"Mommy!"

And, with that, Callie instantly jumped up from the couch and, after nearly tumbling to the floor when she found herself tangled in the blanket that had been covering her legs, she quickly made her way down the hall.

"Hey, sweet girl. Hey," Callie softly tried to soothe as she entered Lillian's bedroom, flicking on the bedside lamp before kneeling down in front of the scared little girl. "You're okay, sweetie. You're alright. I'm right here," she gently continued, reaching a loving hand out to brush wispy blonde hair from Lillian's cherubic face.

With tears brimming in wide blue eyes, Lillian immediately reached out for Callie, her arms automatically wrapping themselves around the woman's neck. "Where's mommy?" she asked, her head now comfortably resting against Callie's chest.

Running a calming hand up and down the length of Lillian's pajama covered back, Callie then secured her own arms around the small body before making her way to her feet. "Mommy's sleeping, sweetheart," she softly whispered into a tiny ear before pressing a comforting kiss against the little girl's head. "You want to go see her?"

Feeling Lillian nod against her chest, Callie lovingly smiled as she carried her down the hall and, just as she was about to reach for the knob of the master bedroom door, it suddenly flew open, a distressed and concerned looking Arizona immediately taking the little girl from the other woman's arms.

"I've got her, Calliope," Arizona abrasively admonished, her tone unexpectedly chastising.

Callie's eyes instantly went wide at Arizona's words and behavior and, unable to do anything but allow her girlfriend to stringently scoop Lillian into her own arms, the brunette then stepped away from mother and daughter with a shocked expression on her face.

"Can you just get her some water, please?"

And, with that demand, Arizona and Lillian quickly disappeared behind the barrier of the master bedroom door, leaving an utterly confused and caustically baffled Callie standing in the now empty hallway all alone.

* * *

Five minutes later, Callie re-entered Arizona's bedroom and, after depositing a small plastic cup of water on the bedside table, she then urgently moved around the room as she purposefully gathered her things.

"What are you doing?" Arizona asked in surprise, her right hand gently running through an already sleeping Lillian's hair as her exhausted blue eyes questioningly watched Callie brusquely divest herself of her pajamas before donning the clothes she'd been wearing earlier in the day.

"I'm going home, Arizona," Callie sharply retorted.

"What? Why?" Arizona nearly cried, her voice rising in tone and in pitch as she quickly scrambled off her bed.

Only shaking her head in reply, Callie briskly slipped on her shoes and, grabbing her jacket from where is lay across an unpacked box in the center of the room, she forcefully stuffed her arms into the sleeves before vanishing out the door and completely out of Arizona's sight.

Standing frozen in the middle of her bedroom with her mouth now hanging agape, Arizona found herself consummately confused at Callie's behavior and, with her eyes welling with tears of aggrieved frustration and uncertain despair, her body soon flinched in shock and surprise at the unmistakable sound of her abruptly slamming apartment door.

* * *

**AN2: **Thank you so much for reading and for sticking with this story. The next chapter will come much more quickly; life has calmed down a bit, and the next update is already mostly written, anyway. Thanks again for your patience, and I look forward to seeing what you think of this update. Questions, comments, and reviews are always welcomed and appreciated!


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: **Skinny Love

**Author: **MysteriousSwaggerOfScrubs

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **A haunting tale of wealth and power, love and loss. Are one night stands ever meant to last for longer than just one night?

**Disclaimer: **All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN: **Thanks so much for your continued interest in this story. I'm so glad you are enjoying it!

* * *

_**Sixteen**_

* * *

The following morning, Arizona lay awake in the center of her giant king size bed, careful ivory fingers gently caressing the waves of blonde hair that spilled out from the precious little head that now comfortably rested against the center of her chest. Lillian had yet to awaken again after Arizona had placed the little girl in bed with her the night before but, for the older blonde, further sleep had adamantly refused to grace her with its presence.

Arizona just couldn't seem to comprehend Callie's actions the previous night; she couldn't quite rationalize what she had done to send Callie essentially flying off the handle and out her apartment door. It wasn't that Callie had screamed - she hadn't yelled - she hadn't really even argued, but the hurt and despair that Arizona had seen in the sorrowful cloak that quickly obscured Callie's generally resplendent brown eyes, was something Arizona never wanted to witness ever again. Because, the emotions emitted by those beautiful brown eyes, even when Callie didn't want them to - even when the brunette's body and words said otherwise - were quite simply the most overwhelmingly heartbreaking thing Arizona had ever seen.

Arizona wasn't dumb; she wasn't blind. She knew Callie was still upset that she had decided to take up residency with Lillian in an apartment of their own, but she'd thought they were moving past that. Callie had agreed to stay with her the night before - albeit reluctantly - and, even though she had denied Arizona's advances for some much needed reconnection and sexy time, Callie had still stayed, leading the blonde to believe that, though it was definitely going to take time, they were indeed heading in the right direction.

At least, that's what Arizona had assumed until the hullabaloo that had ensued after Lillian had awakened in the middle of the night. Much to Arizona's surprise, Callie had somehow - unknown to her - made it out of bed and to Lillian first and, by the time Arizona had the opportunity to don her prosthesis and make it out of bed, Callie was already on her way back to the bedroom with the little girl held in her loving embrace. It amazed Arizona just how comfortable Lillian was with Callie after such a short period of time and. . .

Arizona shook her head, mentally chastising herself when she finally realized what the most likely cause of Callie's behavior was the night before.

It was so simple.

How could she have missed it?

Callie had been trying so hard to ensure that she and Lillian were taken care of; she was boundlessly present and flawless in her concern for both of their well-beings. She was accommodating and just so, so loving, but it was apparent that Callie had finally grown tired of it; she just had no interest in being a member of a ready-made family. Her previously organized routine and well-ordered lifestyle was no more; her meticulous schedule had now been gruesomely lacerated by the responsibilities of caring for a child and, in Arizona's mind, it was obvious that Callie had simply grown more and more exhausted and frustrated with the interruptions in sleep caused by the now acclimating little girl.

Blowing out a superfluous breath via pursed lips, it was now blatantly obvious to Arizona that _this_ was simply not what Callie Torres wanted. _This_ was not what she had signed up for even though Callie had assured her otherwise.

And, that. . .hurt.

Like really, really hurt. In fact, it more than hurt. Because, she hadn't misled Callie. The brunette knew what she was getting into from the very beginning. Arizona hadn't hid Lillian away; she hadn't lied or deluded the brunette in any way, shape, or form.

She had moved all the way across the country for her. Damn it!

And, now Arizona was angry. She felt irate. How could Callie do this to her but, more importantly than that, how could she have done this to herself?

* * *

An hour later, Arizona stood in her new dining room, freshly showered and ready for the day, her phone held tightly against her ear with one hand as the other brusquely rested against her hip. With her jaw rhythmically clenching and unclenching as she listened to the repetitive ringing coming through the phone, she angrily rolled her eyes when she was once again greeted with Callie's voicemail.

Then tossing her phone onto the table with a huff, she took a brief moment to compose herself in the face of Lillian who now sat at the table finishing up her breakfast. "You about ready, Little Miss?" she soon inquired, trying her best to plaster a delightful smile onto her peckish face.

Excitedly nodding through a mouthful of Cheerios, Lillian returned her mother's grin, the sunshine in that breathtaking smile enough to thaw even the iciest of moods. "Yep. Just one more bite," she happily chirped before stuffing another spoonful of cereal and milk into her mouth.

Thankful that Lillian didn't seem to sense her downtrodden demeanor, Arizona cleared her throat, taking a moment to contemplate their schedule for the day. Yesterday, Callie had offered her driver to them for the day but, now that that option seemed highly unlikely, Arizona decided they would just have to take a cab.

"Put your bowl in the sink, sweetie, and then it's time to skedaddle," Arizona gently instructed, helping Lillian down from the large, wooden dining room chair.

Watching as the little girl disappeared into the kitchen, Arizona began gathering her things and, just when she was about to place her phone into her bag, the device began to ring. Thinking that it might finally be Callie, she felt a momentary surge of hope - even though she was still mad at her - but, glancing down at the unknown number, her heart instantly sank into her chest - that winsome glimmer of hope completely vanishing.

"Hello?"

"_Hello. This is Marcy Verdi calling from Trinity School. Could I please speak with Ms. Torres_?"

Arizona's brow immediately furrowed in confusion at the request, though her heart instantly began to race at the mere mention of Callie's name. "I, umm. . .I'm sorry. This isn't the Torres residence. You must have the wrong number."

Though she didn't receive a verbal response, Arizona then heard the shuffling of papers through the phone, her left foot bitterly beginning to tap against the hardwood floor in impassioned frustration.

"_I'm sorry for the inconvenience, ma'am_," Marcy soon apologized. "_But, Ms. Torres listed this as her secondary telephone number, and we have been unable to reach her via her main contact information - at work or her personal lines. Is there a Dr. Robbins there, by any chance_?"

Now even more confused and irritated than she had been for most of the morning, Arizona indignantly shook her head, though the inflection in her voice remained as calm as possible as she spoke. "This is Dr. Arizona Robbins."

"_Great_!" Marcy happily replied. "_Dr. Robbins, as I said, my name is Marcy Verdi, and I am the Admissions Interviewer here at Trinity School. As I'm sure you well know, Trinity School is best known for its intellectual vitality, but we promise so much more: a balanced educational program for body and mind, heart and soul; an embracing and empowering sense of community that finds strength in diversity, unity in its shared commitment to care and understanding, meaning in its labors, and joy in its play. And, I can honestly say, on behalf of the entire faculty and staff of Trinity School, it is our sincerest honor and most humble pleasure to welcome you and Lillian to our school. We are very much looking forward to meeting you both_."

Finally finding her voice after half-heartedly listening to Marcy's most proper and highly enthralled spiel, Arizona opened her mouth to speak, but had to swallow hard against the lump she suddenly found residing in her throat. "I'm sorry, Ms. Verdi. I'm not exactly sure I know what you are referring to. To this point, I haven't made a decision on Lillian's school just yet and, to be honest, I didn't even apply to Trinity School. I'm afraid there has been some sort of mix up."

"_No mix up, ma'am_," Marcy immediately responded, her tone enduringly genuine and completely sincere. "_Ms. Torres submitted Lillian's application to us a month ago and, as a representative of the Torres Family has been on our Board of Trustees since 1945, we feel it is our duty to ensure that all worthy members of the Torres Family are provided with the best education possible_," Marcy further explained and, when no response came from the other end of the line, she decided to continue. "_And so, we would like to schedule Lillian's interview as soon as possible in order to secure her upcoming Kindergarten placement_."

Arizona was floored. Stunned. Discombobulated to say the least. And, with a resolute shake of her head, she said the only thing she possibly could. "Is there any way that I could call you back?" she requested, her tone unsure. "Lillian and I actually just arrived in Manhattan yesterday morning and, if at all possible, I'd like to get a little more settled in before making such a big decision."

"_That's perfectly fine, Dr. Robbins_," Marcy replied before also rattling off the school's number. "_We look forward to hearing from you_."

And, with that, the line went dead, leaving a shocked blonde standing in the middle of the foyer with her eyes wide open and her mouth hanging oddly agape.

"I'm ready to go now, mommy!" Lillian beamed, happily skipping across the room in her mother's direction.

But, before Arizona could shake herself from the confounding distraction and pompous enormity of the call she had just received, in order to respond to the cheerfully oblivious little girl, the telephone she still held in her hand once again began to ring.

"What?" Arizona snapped, wholly careless of who was now on the other end of the infinitely infuriating device.

"_Umm, Dr. Robbins_?"

"Yes?" she sneered with an exasperated roll of piercingly abominable cerulean eyes.

"_Uh. . .this is Jackson Avery - Ms. Torres's driver. I just wanted to let you know that I am parked in front of your building, ma'am. There's no rush, but I'm ready to leave whenever you are_."

* * *

Later that day, after Lillian's interviews at The Brearley School and The Spence School, respectively, Arizona exhaustedly threw herself down into the comfortable cocoon of the overstuffed sofa situated in the center of her mother's new living room and, with a slight shake of her head as her eyes tiredly fell shut, she took a silent moment to reflect on her day.

Lillian had been nothing short of spectacular with each and every person they had met; her lovely personality and exuberant gumption shining through with every answered question and each completed task. The little girl had quite literally knocked the socks off of all the administrators and teachers they had come in contact with and, with that in mind, an unanticipated swell of emotion bubbled up in Arizona's chest, tears suddenly dripping down her cheeks as her shoulders unexpectedly began to shake with the feelings that now consumed her.

She desperately wished Kiera had been there to witness the intoxicating deliciousness that was one Lillian Grace Robbins but, beyond that, Arizona suddenly realized that she wished _Callie_ had been there even more.

And, with that thought, Arizona felt as if she was drowning in her own shattering sense of sadness at not only Kiera's absence due to her untimely death, but also by the anger she still felt toward Callie. She was still just so, _so_ mad at her, but she also desperately missed her, and that unique mix of conflicting emotions was nearly too much to bear.

Because, deep down, Arizona wanted - _needed_ \- Callie by her side to share in the pride and joy she felt for the achievements of her astounding little girl but, alas, sitting in complete solitude in her mother's apartment while Lillian helped Barbara prepare dinner in the next room, Arizona found herself completely alone. Completely confused. Completely overwhelmed and utterly spent.

"You okay?"

Quickly sitting up and wiping at her tear moistened cheeks at the sound of her mother's voice, Arizona offered the other woman a weak nod. "I'm fine. I'm. . ."

"Don't lie to me, Arizona," Barbara impatiently scolded as she rounded the couch to take a seat next to her clearly distraught daughter.

Arizona shook her head, unwilling to offer her mother any sort pertinent information. "It's just been a long day. Yesterday was long. Today was long. . ." she trailed off, glancing over her mother's shoulder in the direction of the kitchen. "Where's Lil?" she softly asked.

"Coloring," Barbara simply answered, great feelings of motherly concern clearly evident in the tone of her voice. "Talk to me, Arizona. You've been upset since we spoke earlier today. What's going on, sweetheart?"

Arizona wanted to remain strong - she really did - but, when Barbara reached out to gently take her hand into her own, the audacity of the self-imposed guise she'd been trying so desperately to uphold, quickly crumbled. "I think Callie hates me," she finally mumbled, her tight with emotion. "And, I'm just so mad at her, mom. I'm confused and angry, and I. . ."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down," Barbara insisted, quickly cutting off her daughter's confusing ramble. "What the hell are you talking about, Arizona? I was just with you and Callie, and honestly, honey, I've never seen two people more in love."

Arizona nodded her head - that's exactly what she had thought, too. "But, last night, something happened, mom. Something I don't understand - something I can't explain, and now, she won't talk to me. She won't answer her phone. And, I'm pretty sure she has totally pulled away from me but, yet, she sent her driver for Lillian and me this morning. . ."

"You're going to have to start at the beginning, Arizona," Barbara once again interrupted, valiantly trying, but wholly unable to follow her daughter's fractured story. "Because, I'm sorry, honey, but all of this just seems so absurd."

Shaking her head and casting her gaze toward the ceiling in complete frustration, Arizona quickly stood, anxiously running her palm over her left thigh as she urgently began to pace. "She doesn't want this, mom. Callie has decided that she has no interest in dating a woman with a child. She's cold and aloof. And, I think she feels guilty, mom. Because, she knows - she knows a huge part of the reason I'm here is to be with her, so she's just baiting me. She no longer wants to be with me, so she's doing all of these things - the private jet and the movers, the-the-the driver and the school. I'm pretty sure she's just trying to. . ."

"School?" Barbara asked, not wanting to interrupt, but vigorously attempting to follow along, she needed to gather as much of the details of this disjointed story as she possibly could. "I thought you said Callie wasn't with you today."

Blowing out an exaggerated breath, Arizona rolled her eyes in irritation, though she was completely certain that she was doing a lousy job of explaining herself with little of what she was saying actually making an ounce of sense. "Callie sent an enrollment application to Trinity School. For Lillian."

Barbara's eyes immediately went wide at the revelation. "Wow, Arizona. Just. . ._wow_," she breathed, her eyebrows then knitting together as she adamantly tried to discern the wrongdoing present in Callie's actions. "That's amazing, honey. Trinity is the best of the best. It's. . ."

"The number one prep school in the America," Arizona staunchly fumed, completely closing herself off as she tightly crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, mother. I know."

"So, what's the problem?" Barbara questioned, still confused.

Once again shaking her head, Arizona was loath to admit her true feelings. "She didn't tell me, mom. She knowingly went over my head and applied. A-a-and, she does that kind of thing all the time. She constantly makes decisions for me and then gets angry when I don't agree. And, I. . .that's not okay, mom. We should make decision together. We should value the other's opinion because, I'm her equal. I'm her girlfriend a-a-and her partner. I'm a grown woman who is perfectly capable of handling things on my own! She can't just dictate what I do. I am not her child, mother. _Lillian_ is not _her_ child!"

With Barbara now staring back at her with shock written across her every feature, Arizona knew she had gone a step too far and, needing to explain herself further, her shoulders drooped as her arms fell to her sides. And, with her attention flicking toward an inanimate spot on the wall over Barbara's shoulder, she adamantly refused to glance back in the direction where she was certain she would see her mother's stunned and disappointed blue eyes.

"Callie's family is on the Board of Trustees at Trinity. She, umm. . .apparently Callie told the admissions people that Lillian is a. . .Torres. They think Lillian is Callie's daughter. . .too."

Closing her eyes and breathing deeply, Barbara finally realized that Arizona's anger - her confusion and her fears where Callie was concerned - may not necessarily be founded, but mayhap they were at least a little understandable. And, knowing her daughter - realizing that Arizona had a tendency to bring such pain and suffering onto herself by choosing not to communicate with whomever else was involved, Barbara offered the younger woman the only advice she possibly could. "You need to talk to Callie."

With an exaggerated sigh and a resolute nod of her head, stormy blue eyes finally met the identical cerulean once staring back at her.

"I need to talk to Callie."

* * *

Standing alone in the elevator as it rose through the building at Fifteen Central Park West, Arizona tapped her foot against the floor with purpose, determined to speak to Callie regardless of whether the other woman wanted to speak to her or not. It had been less than a day but, for Arizona, this had gone on long enough. She needed to talk to Callie, and Callie needed to talk to her. They needed to learn how to communicate if they had any hope of making this work - if they wanted the current state of their relationship to evolve into something more.

Glancing down at her watch as the elevator moved its way closer to the pinnacle of the building, Arizona realized that Callie would most likely not yet be home from work, but she would wait. This was too important.

Stepping forward when the lift finally delivered her to her destination, Arizona paused in the middle of the grandiose hallway, the unmistakable melody of a piano quickly reaching her ears. And, now she was nervous, her resolve quickly melting away. She had anticipated having just a bit more time before seeing and speaking to Callie and, knowing that the brunette generally chose to drown herself in music when she was most upset, Arizona found herself completely uncertain about what she had planned to do.

But, knowing this needed to be done - that she couldn't allow this to fester for a moment longer - Arizona took a deep breath, steeling herself for what she was about to do and, reaching for the doorknob, she gently turned it. Letting herself into the grand apartment, her eyes immediately moved to where she knew Callie would be - sitting in the corner of the large living area at the bench of her beloved grand piano.

_Falling a thousand feet per second, you still take me by surprise  
I just know we can't be over, I can see it in your eyes  
Making every kind of silence, takes a lot to realize  
It's worst to finish than to start all over and never let it lie  
_  
_And as long as I can feel you holding on  
I won't fall even if you said I was wrong  
_  
_I'm not perfect but I keep trying  
'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave  
Was it something I said or just my personality?  
_

Arizona felt a very tangible sense of déjà vu as she watched and listened to Callie's melancholy serenade, her eyes never once straying from the mesmerizing site of the beautiful brunette whose talented fingers seemed to do nothing less than intimately make love to the gleaming black piano. And, with that tingling sensations coursing through her body, Arizona suddenly realized that she had done this before. She had accepted Callie's broody demeanor - sanctioned her moments of despondent silence. She had tolerated her disappearing acts. She had chased after her time and time again.

_Making every kind of silence, it takes a lot to realize  
It's worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie_

_And as long as I can feel you holding on_  
_I won't fall even if you said I wrong_

_I know that I'm not perfect but I keep trying_  
_'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start_  
_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave_  
_Was it something I said or just my personality?_

_When you're caught in a lie and you've got nothing to hide  
Who you've got nowhere to run and you've got nothing inside  
It tears right through me, you thought that you knew me  
You thought that you knew_

But, as the sorrowful song continued, Arizona knew this could not go on. She was just. . .done and, valiantly forcing herself to not become lost in the lyrics - to not succumb to the fetching powers of Callie's soulful voice - she forcefully slammed shut the apartment door, causing the other woman to jump in her seat, usually deft piano playing fingers causing a thoroughly unmelodious chord to reverberate off ornate walls, bouncing here and there throughout the vast expanse of the living room.

"What do you want, Arizona?" Callie demanded, her posture completely rigid as she continued to stare in the opposite direction of the now seething blonde.

"I just want you to talk to me, Calliope. I. . ."

Quickly whirling around, Callie immediately cut off the other woman as she angrily charged toward her. "Seriously, Arizona. Just say it! Why don't you do us both a favor - save us both some time and heartache here and just say it!"

Shocked by the thrall of fury she saw in Callie's generally magical brown eyes, Arizona initially felt the eminent urge to take a step backward - to back down from the clearly seething brunette - but, assertively fighting against her immediate reaction, she insistently squared her shoulders, undauntedly pushing through. "I can't keep chasing you, Callie. I _won't_ keep chasing you."

Shaking her head at Arizona's response, a deplorable bark of laughter bubbled up from deep within Callie's chest, a flippant smirk then tugging at plump lips.

"Then don't."

* * *

**AN2: **I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you so much for all of your support; your continued questions, comments, and reviews are always welcome and very much appreciated. I look forward to seeing what you think of this chapter! Thanks again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Title**: Skinny Love

**Author**: MysteriousSwaggerOfScrubs

**Pairing**: Callie/Arizona

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: A haunting tale of wealth and power, love and loss. Are one night stands ever meant to last for longer than just one night?

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN**: I forgot to credit the song in the last chapter. It was "Perfect" by Hedley.

**AN2**: Lots of reviews for the previous chapter! Yay! Thank you all so very much! I hope you find this chapter just as entertaining!

* * *

_**Seventeen**_

* * *

With her mouth falling agape at Callie's petulant response, Arizona felt the sting of tears instantly prick her eyes but, refusing to cry - refusing to allow Callie's scathing behavior to bring her to tears - she angrily threw her hands in the air in frustration - in utter defeat and agonizing heartache.

"Fine. Whatever!" she then brutally spat and, quickly turning on her heel, she adamantly marched across the room, ripping open the door in order to remove herself from this unbearable hurt - to get as far away from Calliope Torres as she possibly could. But, try as she might, she just couldn't seem to get her feet to cooperate long enough to propel her further out the door. She had come here to calmly talk to Callie - to make her understand how much she truly wanted her in her life but, to this point, she had not succeeded in what she'd set out to do. Callie was just _so_ frustrating; her tongue was biting, her emotions more volatile than any other person Arizona had ever met.

And, with that thought in mind, Arizona knew she shouldn't stay, and she just couldn't turn around. She needed to flee before either of them had the opportunity to say or do something they would regret - something neither of them would ever be able to take back. So, again squaring her shoulders and valiantly putting one foot in front of the other, she briskly made her way through the open door.

"Arizona. Wait!" Callie suddenly beseeched, taking several swift steps forward in her haste to halt the blonde's meaningful escape. "Please. Don't go."

Feeling the gentle, but completely unexpected, warmth of Callie's hand resting against the prominence of her shoulder, Arizona abruptly stopped beneath the thick wooden frame of the door, the barely audible sound of the other woman's voice causing a cacophony of sensations to inundate Arizona's already mercilessly overwhelmed form. And, now standing frozen in the apartment's entrance with her shoulders taut and her mind racing, she once again had no idea what to do or why this was turning out to be so, _so_ hard.

Callie's pleading declaration _sounded_ a lot like she was currently _feeling_; the constricted timbre of the brunette's voice clearly giving away the level of raw emotion and insurmountable fear - the vast amount of conflicting emotions - she was currently experiencing deep inside. And, as Callie's haltingly simple words played over and over in her mind, Arizona once again couldn't quite seem to force herself to turn around, this time too afraid of what she might see when - _and if_ \- she finally did.

Staring at the back of her girlfriend's head, Callie's vision began to blur as tears that had only recently halted in their purposeful descent down her cheeks, once again began to brim in her tremendously emotive brown eyes. And, letting out a breathy sigh, she swallowed hard as she internally scolded herself for her behavior just minutes before.

What had she been thinking? She honestly had no idea; she just couldn't be sure. What she was certain of, though, was that her emotions were mangled - her heart ferociously punctured at the hands of Arizona's actions and words. But, somehow, despite all that, she knew without a doubt that she _still_ wanted this woman more than anything else in the world. She wanted to be a part of her life. She wanted to _give_ her the world, and _be_ her world. And, really, it was more than a _want_. It was a _need_ that she knew she would never be able to shake no matter what - an indescribable and fundamental requirement she was never going to be able to live without.

"Arizona. . ."

Exhaling a weary breath, Arizona's rigid shoulders inappreciably slumped and, prudently turning around, misty azure eyes hesitantly met the equally damp ones staring back at her before resolutely holding their dejected gaze. "Which is it, Calliope? _Stay_? Or _go_?" she astringently questioned.

Shaking her head in the face of Arizona's acrid tone, Callie knew she deserved that, just as much as she knew she had simply been trying to protect herself moments before with her moronic attempt at pushing Arizona away. She also knew her own behavior was a direct reflection of every other past relationship she'd ever been in, but knowing that and forcing herself to become communicative enough to prevent it from repetitively happening - to keep herself from suffering the repercussions of this vicious cycle over and over again, were two completely different beasts.

Callie simply had no idea what to do with herself, let alone what to do in this situation; she was completely uncertain of how to act - what to say or do - in order to possibly make Arizona understand. And, once again finding herself at a complete loss, she tried mightily to keep her defenses down, but could feel beyond a shadow of a doubt that the protective brick walls she had erected to protect her recurrently battered and habitually bruised heart were already falling back into place, mortar and all.

"Well?" Arizona vehemently shouted, her clipped exclamation so furiously loud that it echoed throughout the cavernous apartment. "Which is it, Callie?"

Callie's eyes immediately went wide with paralyzing shock at the amplified ultimatum, her heart thunderously clamoring in her chest as her mouth opened and closed several times in a furious attempt to simply make words. "Stay. It's stay. I want you to stay," she finally managed, her front gently brushing against Arizona's arm as she reached past her to quietly shut the door. "I - I. . ."

"You _what_, Callie?" Arizona asked, her questioning relentless in the face of Callie's infuriating inability to formulate words. And, as she further made her way into the apartment, Arizona impatiently awaited some response but, once again receiving nothing but silence from the now offensively aghast other woman, she forcefully and belligerently continued. "What the hell is your problem, Calliope?!"

And, with that, Callie's mildly reposing demeanor instantly leapt from hurt and uncertain, plunging right back to angry - well, _pissed_, actually - just as she had been at the moment of Arizona's unannounced arrival mere minutes before. "Seriously? _Me_? You're the one who keeps screaming at me!" Callie yelled, though her volume was nowhere near the decibel of sound Arizona's had reached. "What's _my_ problem?" Callie impetuously scoffed. "_I'm_ not the one with the problem here, Arizona! So, what the hell is wrong with _you_?!"

Shaking her head and mirroring Callie's contentiously combative posture, Arizona decided she'd had enough - of her own behavior, honestly, as well as the behavior of the woman staring back at her. She came here to talk, and that was exactly what she was going to do. "You want to know what my problem is, Calliope?" she mockingly sneered, her tone surprising even her.

"Yes, Arizona. Please. Enlighten me," Callie sarcastically quipped.

"It's _you_! _You_ are my problem," the blonde instantly yelled, her inflection shrill. She was apparently completely unable to calm her raging conniption, even though she wanted to - even though she'd tried. "You don't respect me. You don't talk to me. You don't ask for my input. You are pouty a-a-and broody and just do things without any concern for me. You. . ."

"_What_?" Callie haughtily interjected, completely confused by her girlfriend's disjointed rant. "What are you talking about? What did I. . ."

"You enrolled Lillian in kindergarten, Callie!" Arizona swiftly interrupted, now completely careless of the resonance and intensity of her voice. "You had no right to do that! It wasn't _your_ place!"

With her eyebrows knitting together in confusion as she carefully considered Arizona's words, Callie's mind began to race, wondering just how the other woman now knew about what she had done. "I didn't actually _enroll_ her, Arizona," she earnestly tried to explain, completely oblivious to where exactly the problem lay. "It's not like I committed to anything. I didn't sign on the dotted line. I. . ."

But, disallowing Callie any further attempt at justification, Arizona was quick to rebound. "Well, you could have fooled me!" she hastily discounted. "You know, since it's Trinity's _sincerest honor_ and _most humble pleasure_ to ensure that all _worthy members of the Torres Family_ are provided with the best possible education!" she angrily spat, deftly repeating the admissions person's memorized speech from earlier that day.

And, now, Callie was even more confused. She had no idea what Arizona was referring to; she hadn't heard from Trinity in nearly a month. But, suddenly feeling the need to protect herself from the increasingly vicious looking blonde, she cautiously took a half step backward, her right hand moving upward to neurotically rub across her now aching forehead. "You've got this all wrong, Arizona. All wrong," she softly insisted.

Finding herself currently disbelieving of anything the fell from Callie's beautiful mouth - even though Callie had never been anything but completely honest with her other than this school fiasco - Arizona defensively closed herself off, protectively wrapping her arms across her chest. "Then maybe _you_ should enlighten _me_."

Glancing toward the ceiling, Callie ruefully shook her head, wondering how exactly things had gotten so _fucked up_. And, ultimately deciding she needed to be honest - because, at this point, what more could she possibly stand to lose - she looked back in Arizona's direction, desperately searching her own mind for an acceptable explanation to her girlfriend's most obvious questions and concerns, while also delving into the depths of her soul for more than that - to find the cause of all of _this, _and shut it down. Right down to the very last infinitesimal drop.

"I _did_ apply to Trinity; I called admissions and submitted an application. Because, Trinity is _the best_, Arizona, and Lillian - she deserves the best," Callie honestly explained, her tone a mere fraction of the volume it had previously been. But, refusing to hide away - refusing to allow herself to feel guilty about what she'd done, she forced her focus to never once stray from the expectant cerulean eyes of the woman standing a mere ten feet away. "So, _yes_. I applied," she added with a slight shrug. "Because, I know how important Lillian is to you, Arizona. And, really - not just to you - but to me, as well."

Pausing as she searched Arizona's face, Callie anxiously awaited some sort of response but, when the blonde only remained eerily quiet, she could only assume that she _needed_ to hear more. "I thought you might want some options," Callie decided to elaborate. "Nothing is set in stone, and I was going to tell you, I swear, but I just. . .I didn't get the chance."

Callie knew her excuse was weak - lukewarm at best; she had applied to Trinity nearly a month ago - the day after Arizona and Lillian had returned to Seattle from New York - but, at the time, she hadn't wanted to get anyone's hopes up. She wanted to wait until she had the chance to speak with the other members of the board of trustees, the dean, and other admissions personnel, in order to better gauge the possibility of Lillian's potential admission. Had she even for one moment considered the fact that Arizona might be mad or that her actions would unintentionally sentence herself to experiencing the full extent of the blonde's wrath in the showdown of the century, she certainly would have made different - _better_ \- choices.

When Arizona continued to remain staunchly still, a relentlessly uncompromising glare in her darkened blue eyes, Callie briefly cleared her throat, her self-imposed confident demeanor slowly beginning to crack.

"There are tons of great schools here, Arizona, but there are always - _always_ \- waiting lists. So, I thought I'd use my connections to see what I could do, but if you don't like it there - if Lillian doesn't like Trinity - we'll keep looking. We'll tour every single school in New York if that's what you need. We won't stop until we find something that's the perfect fit."

Shaking her head, Arizona still found herself thoroughly conflicted and irrationally angered at the gorgeous woman who stood expectantly staring back at her, and she just couldn't quite figure out why. She definitely appreciated Callie's concern; it even warmed her heart to hear her honestly express just how much Lillian meant to her, but something about all of this still just made her _so mad_. She desperately wanted to fix this with Callie; she couldn't stand the dense tension that currently existed between them, but something was still stopping her. Something deep inside that she was trying to ignore - something that she never in her life wanted to admit. She just _couldn't_, and so, she _wouldn't_.

"Thank you for your concern, Calliope," she instead chose to voice. "But, I am perfectly capable of finding Lillian a school on my own."

Nodding in reply, Callie's rigid body began to relax in the presence of what seemed to be a slightly deflating Arizona Robbins. "That's fine. Really. I only want what's best for Lillian."

Callie somehow sensed it even before it happened and, helplessly watching as Arizona's every feature again went taut with wrathful indignation, she immediately flinched at the blaring vexation that reverberated around the room as a result of the blonde's once again enraged voice.

"You have _no idea _what's best for her, Calliope! No idea! _None_!" Arizona angrily shouted. "Because, this may be news to you, but guess what?! She's not yours! You've been around for what? Seven seconds? She's not _your child_, Callie! You aren't her mom! You aren't her mother. _I am. I am!_"

Recoiling as if she'd just been physically slapped, Callie's face instantly went slack, her mouth dropping open and hanging wide and, finding herself irreparably jolted by Arizona's incensed response, she visibly flinched, both infallibly hurt and profoundly maddened by the ferocity of her girlfriend's truthful, but lacerating words. And, that was it - all attempts at calm had now flown right out the window. "Trust me, Arizona. I _know_ I am NOT _your daughter's _mother!" Callie angrily spat, her voice dripping with venom. "I am very aware of that fact! But, despite that - in spite of you and whatever messed up and misplaced insecurities you are clearly feeling - I was _still_ trying to help. I was trying. . ."

"We don't _need_ your help, Calliope! I didn't ask for your help! And, the only person who is feeling insecure here, is _you_!"

Angry at herself for once again allowing volatile emotions to get the better of her, Callie shook her head, the final brick in her protective wall, suddenly finding its place. "You know what? You're _right_!" she loudly admitted, throwing her hands up in the air in complete and utter defeat. "I _am_ insecure. And, you know what else? I'm _pissed_! I'm pissed, and I'm angry but, most of all, I'm _hurt_. Because, this is exactly what I knew was going to happen. I've been walking around on eggshells with you - trying to do everything I can to make sure that you and _your daughter_ are happy - but, it's never enough for you! Nothing is ever good enough for you. After everything I've done, I still have no idea where I stand with _you_ or with _her_, and that kills me, Arizona. I don't know what you want from me!"

Stepping back, Arizona's face scrunched into an angrily bewildered scowl, her eyes narrowing with apparent disgust.

"And, I should have known you wouldn't give it a second thought. I mean, why would you?" Callie sardonically scoffed, unable to stop herself from beginning to pace the length of the large, open room. "You never consider the repercussions of your actions, Arizona. _Not ever!_"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Arizona demanded, her glowering face a clear mixture of total confusion and befuddled offense.

Callie was on a roll now in spite of the sheer horror she saw clearly - and epically - written across Arizona's face but, with the floodgates now open, she couldn't for one second force herself to stop even if she tried. The filter between her brain and her mouth had completely disintegrated, resulting consequences and potential repercussions be damned.

"You're okay with me taking responsibility for Lillian when it's convenient for you - when you get stuck late at work - but, you don't want to live with me, and God forbid I try to help with anything else! You proved my importance and made my place in Lillian's life perfectly clear when you ripped her from my arms last night!" Callie shouted in clear exasperation and, needing to get in just one more dig on the subject, she furiously continued. "Because, heaven help me if I try - and _happily,_ I might add - to soothe _your upset and crying daughter_ in the middle of the night!"

And with that, it was now Arizona's turn to visibly demur, hot tears instantly welling in wide blue eyes as an instantly recalled flashback from the night before quickly played out across her mind with astonishing Technicolor clarity.

_Awakened by the tell-tale sound of Lillian's whimpered words, Arizona's eyes immediately snapped open and, sitting up on the side of the bed, she took a moment to put on her prosthesis. With the leg finally appropriately donned, she then quickly stood and, making her way across the room, she reached for the doorknob, briskly throwing open the door. Finding Callie already standing on the other side with Lillian's cheek resting against her pajama clad shoulder, Arizona found herself suddenly shocked by the other woman's presence and, still half asleep and feeling overly concerned for Lillian's apparent distress, she immediately took the little girl from the tender embrace of Callie's arms. _

_"I've got her, Calliope," she abrasively admonished, her tone unexpectedly chastising. "Can you just get her some water, please?" she further demanded._

Thinking back, Arizona realized she had paid little attention to Callie's reaction, more concerned, at the time, for Lillian's well-being. She knew it had then taken little time to calm her daughter but, more importantly, as she now stood in the middle of Callie's apartment, allowing the memory to wash over her, she could now clearly remember - she could clearly see the utterly confused and caustically baffled devastation her actions had caused.

Had she really done that?

Had she really so effortlessly and so scathingly brushed off Callie's attempts to care for Lillian in her time of need?

No, she wouldn't do that. That wasn't like her. She _wanted_ Callie to have a relationship with Lillian. She _wanted_ them to be comfortable with each other. She. . .

With her mouth falling agape at the realization that she had indeed done just that, Arizona found herself completely speechless, though her brain valiantly attempted to force her mouth to find the courage and strength to speak.

"You treated me like I'm _nothing_, Arizona. Like I'm _not anything,_ and I just couldn't take it anymore. I. . .I had to leave. I had to get away. Because, as much as I've tried not to believe otherwise - as many times as I've convinced myself that you really do want me in your life - I'm still afraid, Arizona," Callie begrudgingly admitted, though her tone remained terse. "I'm so afraid of losing you, Arizona but, after last night, I'm even more afraid to get too close."

With her own caramel cheeks now stained with damp trails of moisture left behind by belligerent tears, Callie shook her head, mentally chastising herself for her own misgivings and her own weaknesses but, most infuriating of all, for what she was about to admit. "I just. . .I can't lose you. Not you and not Lillian. I love you both _so much,_ and the thought of losing _either of you _makes me sick," she earnestly stated, bile rising in her throat at the mere thought of missing out on a moment of either of the blondes' lives. "There's absolutely no way I'd ever recover from that loss, Arizona. I'm not strong enough to survive that. Not again. Not after my heart has already been ripped from my chest so many times before."

Surprised by not only the candor, but also by the overwhelming dejection and defeat present in Callie's clearly earnest revelation, Arizona's entire form visibly deflated as she brusquely wiped at her tear stained face. "I came all the way across the country for you, Calliope. For _you_. Because, I love you, Callie. I want to be with you _so much_, and I. . ." Arizona then trailed off, obviously unwilling to say more.

And, helplessly watching as Arizona visibly shut herself off, Callie finally realized Arizona was very good at playing the game of double standards - wanting her to talk, but not feeling the need to return the favor by doing the same. "You certainly have a _funny way_ of showing it," she incorrigibly muttered.

Suddenly realizing that her actions and words quite possibly may have damaged their relationship beyond repair, Arizona found herself completely helpless for the millionth time since they had embarked upon this journey together - wholly unsure if there was anything she could possibly do to fix this or if Callie even wanted her to try. She refused to totally shoulder the blame, though; Callie certainly had her own faults, too but, as she stood in the middle of the gorgeously decorated penthouse apartment, Arizona finally realized that _this_ wasn't simply going to go away. There was no way to easily move past this - no way to pretend what she was feeling wasn't real and, as much as she hated to admit it, deep down she knew she needed to follow Callie's lead. She needed to actually use her words - to tell Callie the truth; she needed to say the words out loud in order to not only explain her actions to Callie, but to make herself believe them, as well.

"You make me feel weak, Calliope. You're always doing things for me - for us - and, because of that, I've already started to rely on you," Arizona cautiously began to explain, her own words sounding foreign to her ears. "But, I don't want to have to rely on you, Callie. I want to be your equal. I want to _want_ you. I don't want to _need_ you, and I certainly don't want you changing your life for _me_. I already have enough guilt, I definitely don't need any more and certainly not from you."

Shocked and more than a little confused by Arizona's reply, Callie found herself overwhelmingly speechless and, completely unsure of what to say, she remained still, the silence in the room deafening. Never in her life had she been accused of doing too much - everyone she'd ever known always wanted her to _give_ more - to _do_ more. And, slowly shaking her head at her apparent inability to ever make anyone happy and feeling as if she was never going to get it right, she softly sniffled, her head then despondently dropping to hang between bleakly solemn shoulders.

And, as she watched Callie appear to crumble before her, Arizona hastily - but, resolutely - decided she simply could not bear for this to go on for a moment more - that she needed some space before she caused any further damage to their already fragile state. "I am _so sorry_, Calliope. I-I. . .I didn't realize what I was doing. I. . ."

Pausing momentarily in an attempt to find the strength to carry on, Arizona then cleared her throat, swallowing hard against the lump that threatened to strangle her. She just couldn't do it. She couldn't verbalize what she was feeling in the deepest, darkest recesses of her soul and her heart and, cautiously stepping forward to stand directly in the other woman's personal space, she tentatively reached out to brush soft brunette tresses away from Callie's face.

But, catching herself before she made contact, now completely uncertain if she would ever be allowed the privilege of touching this woman ever again, Arizona paused, her proffered hand suddenly dropping to her side. "I-I'm going to go. I _need_ to go," she softly replied, now overwhelmed by the profoundly staggering need she was feeling to distance herself from the scrutiny of this entire messed up situation.

But, apparently, Callie didn't agree because, before Arizona could make her hasty escape, her head immediately snapped to attention, dark eyes anxiously flicking around as she questioningly searched the other woman's face. "So, _that's it_? I tell you how I'm feeling - I tell you what's wrong - and you just _go_? You're just going to _leave_?"

"I need to clear my head, Calliope. We both do. We need a break - some time to reevaluate this, and I. . .I need to _think_. I just need to take some time to think. . ."

Defiantly shaking her head in response, Callie's voice furiously trembled as she spoke. "No!" she fervently quipped with an adamant shake of her head. "You don't get to do this, Arizona. You don't get to ask me to talk and then just leave. You don't get to stand here and tell me you love me - that you want to be with me, but then walk away. You don't get to tell me _I_ make _you_ feel guilty without having the decency to explain. It doesn't work that way. It. . ."

Coming up short when she ran out of honestly pleading words, Callie again shook her head, suddenly realizing that, no matter what she said - no matter what she did, Arizona had already made up her mind. "So, _what_? That's just _it_?" she cynically asked, tears of anger overtaking and intermingling with the tears of hurt that continued to slip down her face. "_You_ need time, so we're just. . ._done_?"

Cautiously taking a chance by carefully taking Callie's now trembling hands into her own, Arizona offered the other woman a genuinely sad smile and, pushing up on her tip-toes, she gently brushed her lips against a tear dampened cheek. "I really hope not, Calliope. But, right now, I. . .I just don't know," she sincerely whispered into a caramel ear before quickly leaning back.

And, before Callie could say another word - before she could beg Arizona to stay with her so they could figure this thing out - she felt her smaller body slip away, quickly distancing itself before disappearing from her sight.

* * *

**AN3: **Thank you all for continuing to read and for taking the time to review. You all are awesome! I really hope you liked this update, and I look forward to reading what you thought of it. As always, your continued reviews, questions, and comments are always welcome and appreciated. Thanks again!


	18. Chapter 18

**Title**: Skinny Love

**Author**: MysteriousSwaggerOfScrubs

**Pairing**: Callie/Arizona

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: A haunting tale of wealth and power, love and loss. Are one night stands ever meant to last for longer than just one night?

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN**: Wow! Lots of really intense reviews for the previous chapter! Thank you all so much for continuing to follow this story, while also taking the time to leave such detailed and thoughtful reviews. I love reading your thoughts, good and bad. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much – or more – than the last!

* * *

_**Eighteen**_

* * *

Giving up on any misguided hope that she might actually be able to sleep, Callie slowly made her way out of her bedroom and, after stopping in the kitchen to open a bottle of Aubert Pinot Noir, she hastily plucked a wine glass from the rack above her head before grabbing the bottle and carrying both into the living room. After, taking a moment to pour a generous amount of the pale ruby liquid into the crystal stemware, she then set the bottle on a small table off to the side before nearly throwing her own self down onto her padded piano bench.

Exhaling an exaggerated breath, she solemnly hung her head, her fatigued mind adamantly refusing to unwind after the events of the night.

She just. . .she couldn't do this. She couldn't keep giving herself to people over and over again - not if that meant she was going to keep getting hurt - not if her heart was destined to be ruthlessly ripped from her chest time and time again.

With Arizona, Callie really thought things would be different. Despite their rocky beginning, she was certain that once Arizona and Lillian were finally settled in New York, things would only get better and better. And, she desperately wanted them to; she wanted to feel confident enough in their relationship to be able to give herself - heart, mind, and soul - to that gorgeous blonde woman and her daughter, but now, she just didn't know if that was ever going to happen.

Once she and Arizona had finally gotten it together enough to finally stop running from each other, Callie had been so sure that she'd finally found the perfect person for her but, unfortunately. . .

Arizona was still running.

And, with another defeated sigh, Callie knew deep down that she simply wasn't strong enough for this. She needed someone who would stay. She needed to be loved. She needed someone who would love and respect her as much as she loved and respected them. She needed a partner, a lover, and a friend.

She needed so much _more_.

Shaking her head as her thoughts began to run away with her, Callie's demeanor swiftly flip-flopped from disconsolate sadness to furious anger and back again, just as it had done since Arizona's poignantly painful departure earlier that night. She certainly hadn't expect that and, tipping her head back on her neck, she ominously stared up at the ornate tray ceiling, her already puffy and bloodshot eyes once again welling with frustratingly relentless tears.

She couldn't live like this. She simply couldn't spend her life fighting the battle that now raged within; she didn't have the strength to spend the rest of her life waging war against the exhaustively polarizing emotions that were currently tearing her apart.

So, quickly and adamantly wiping at the moisture that left her cheeks stained with the trappings of heartbreak and defeat, infuriation and despair, she resolutely cleared her throat, her fingers deftly finding their positions against the grand piano's keys.

If she had to, she would just do _this_ for the rest of her life. She would exist alone, in her apartment, with her piano. She didn't really ever have to leave. She didn't have to work; she could run Calliope and Company and the chain of Torres Hotels from where she currently sat.

Her piano was her friend, her music the only steadfast constant in her life - the only thing that never walked away. It was the only thing that never failed her - the only thing that ever truly made her happy through thick and thin. Even in her times of greatest sorrow, she had somehow always been able to find solace in her piano's bell-like high notes and growling low notes as they perfectly harmonized with the emotional nocturne of her sultry voice.

_Home time, I'm getting ready for a long night  
They say you never miss it 'til it's gone  
Well you're gone, and I wish I'd done it better  
Mostly, I miss having you close to me  
The only one who really ever knows me  
And I'm sorry, I promise I'll do better, better  
_

_There's a hole in the middle of my heart again  
Can we start again, can we start again  
Ther  
_

* * *

Lying awake in bed in her apartment less than two miles away from where Callie currently sat at her piano, Arizona's thoroughly worn out body remained completely motionless as bleary and red rimmed azure eyes desperately stared up at a lofty ceiling. She'd been lying there for over an hour, her gaze despondently fixed on the moonlit plafond as if she would somehow be able to find all the answers to all her questions hidden in its convoluted plaster design.

Deep down, Arizona knew what she needed to do. She hadn't stopped thinking about it all night, and she definitely hadn't been able to successfully rid Callie from her mind since she'd left her apartment earlier that night.

Hell, who was she kidding? She hadn't been able to successfully rid Callie from her mind since they'd met months before.

With a heavy sigh leaving pink lips and weary eyes glazing with tears, Arizona knew she needed a plan. She needed to somehow find a way to explain everything to Callie and, if the other woman would grant her the opportunity to do so, while also taking the time to really listen, Arizona hoped beyond hope that she would somehow be able to make this right. All she had to do was. . .

Start at the beginning.

She and Callie needed to start completely over again. They needed to hit pause and then rewind; they needed to begin anew - to be open and honest with each other - deepest, darkest secrets revealed, oppressively crushing demons bared.

And, she could do that. She really could. She needed to do that. She needed to find the courage to speak - to make Callie understand the burdensome guilt that had recently taken hold, catching her by complete surprise as it unexpectedly stormed in, relentlessly clattering against her soul until her entire being had been sent into a collapsing tailspin.

All she needed to do was be honest. Callie would respect her for her honesty.

Right?

She would. . .

The familiar sound of Lillian calling her name quickly snapped Arizona's overwhelmed mind to greater alertness of all things occurring outside her head and, quickly throwing back the fluffy duvet as she sat up on the edge of the bed, she immediately reached for her leg, though she momentarily paused when the apartment once again filled with silence.

And so, she waited.

Listening.

Auspiciously hoping that Lillian would be able to calm herself and soon be able to finally sleep through the night.

But, that brief optimism was quickly shattered, the silence engulfing the apartment short-lived, as Lillian's distressed voice once again filled the air.

* * *

As the cries of a disconsolate child rang out in an apartment not far away, with the soothing dulcet tones of a mother's voice desperately attempting to lovingly assuage a tremulous little girl's fears, Callie poured her heart and soul into the only thing she'd ever truly trusted.

Callie's piano had always shown her patience while allowing her to express herself in a most articulate of ways and, though her heart continued to break as each and every word she sang reminded her of what she was about to lose, she simply couldn't stop playing; she couldn't step away from this thing she held so dear.

The wondrous instrument was, not unlike herself, an intricate, yet vulnerable, mechanical device - where the piano was held up by a cast iron frame that could crack under pressure, surrounded by a gleaming black case of the finest wood that could split and splinter when pressed, Callie was made of bones that could break, covered by skin that could tear. Neither impenetrable; neither impervious to pain. The piano's eighty-eight keys - fifty-two white and thirty-six black - portrayed the vast range of the emotions Callie held within her heart, each one different - each one reverberating a different passionate desire through their individually resonant sound.

_Some nights, I kid myself I treated you right  
Lying to myself, I didn't know  
If I'm honest, I could've done it better  
You said, we had it pretty much perfect  
And then you told me that you loved me  
But you're sorry, you needed something better, better_

There's a hole in the middle of my heart again  
Can we start again, can we start again  
There's a hole in the middle and it never mends  
It never mends, can we start again

* * *

"Please, sweetheart," Arizona softly pleaded from where she sat in the center of Lillian's bed with the little girl's arms tightly laced around her neck. "I'm right here, baby girl. Mommy is right here. It's okay, sweetie. Mommy's here."

But, as Lillian continued to cry, sniffles and sobs consuming her tiny form, the words that were then softly mumbled against the side of her neck, Arizona never could have anticipated - not in a million years could she have predicted Lillian would make such a request.

"I know, mommy. But, I-I-I. . .I want. . .I want _my Callie_."

The emotional wobble of the little girl's haltingly beseeching appeal instantly broke Arizona's heart, while at the same time causing her already devastated emotions to bristle with unfettered indignity and further guilt. And, unsure of when exactly she had become so thoroughly incompetent in nearly every aspect of her life, the older blonde could do nothing but hold the little girl close, clinging to her in a clearly futile attempt at comfort.

"It's late, Lil. Callie's sleeping. Just like we should be," Arizona tried to rationalize, though she knew from experience that once Lillian became this upset and had set her mind to something, there generally was no room for negotiation.

"But, we could call her. Maybe she's not," Lillian cried, tears falling from bright blue eyes to soak into the soft fabric of Arizona's shirt. "Maybe she. . ."

"It's too late, baby. We. . .we'll call her tomorrow," Arizona offered in hopeful diversion, knowing that her daughter would certainly hold her to it, even if she, herself, was ready to talk to Callie or not.

Lillian adamantly shook her head, blonde waves brushing against her mother's cheek. "But, I want her _now_. Please, mommy. _Please_."

Arizona felt like a failure - even more so now than she had when she'd left Callie's apartment mere hours before. Because, now, not only had she failed at being a girlfriend, she had also failed at being a mother. She didn't want to have to call Callie, not after the way she had left things - not after she had been the one to walk away.

With her heart sinking and her stomach churning at the thought that she couldn't handle this on her own, she seriously wanted to scream but, at this point, what else could she do.

Arizona couldn't just do _nothing_; she had to do _something_. Right now, she and Lillian were only proving to dishearten and frustrate each other more and more and, as mammoth tears began to brim in two sets of overwhelmingly exhausted blue eyes, Arizona finally resigned herself to the fact that _maybe_ there really wasn't anything wrong with _needing _Callie in her life.

There were certainly worse things than that - way worse things than being willing to do anything and everything she possibly could to comfort the little girl she loved more than anything - and, finally forcing herself to swallow her pride - to give in - even if that mean she would eventually have to reveal her biggest fears and darkest secrets to the woman she loved, then that was exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

_So, I guess I'm gonna let you go  
But you get to keep a little bit of my soul  
So, I guess I'm gonna write you out  
But I don't think I can do it to me right now  
Let's pretend that time heals all_

_There's a hole in the middle of my heart again_

_But I'm not afraid to start. . ._

With the pads of her fingertips suddenly stilling against ebony and ivory keys, causing a deafening silence to eerily shroud the gaping expanse of her apartment, Callie's defeated mind quickly began to race with hauntingly luminous memories. And, taking a silent moment to allow the lyrics of her lonesome serenade to fully mesh with the thoughts and visions currently swirling around in her increasingly more alert mind, she carefully considered the lyrics of the song.

Could she really do as it suggested? Could she actually let Arizona go? Could she honestly just write her out? Or did time really. . .

Callie knowingly shook her head. Of course time never actually healed all and, unfortunately, this was something she was intimately familiar with. She knew from her own experiences in life - the death of her mother and the abrupt abolition of her dreams of becoming a concert pianist, the loss of her unborn daughter and the downward spiral her life had fallen victim to in the aftermath - that, while time had eventually transformed how she dealt with her wounds, some more fresh than others, it certainly had never succeeded in healing them. Not at all.

Grieving was a lonely business, especially when all the people around her simply assumed that she was okay - when friends and family stopped calling because they were convinced that enough time had passed - that time had done its job. But, the truth was, time absolutely did _not_ heal all wounds. . .

It just changed them.

Time simply made it easier to wait until she was alone to cry, instead of falling apart in public; time had granted her good days where she actually wanted to get up in the mornings, get dressed, and carry on with her life.

Now, completely lost in her thoughts, Callie worried her bottom lip between her teeth, words her father had spoken to her after her mother's death, quickly springing to her mind as his voice filled her head.

_"It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.' But, I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone."_

With her brow furrowing in concentration as her father's words seemed to echo all around the room, Callie's eyes quickly snapped open as a sudden overwhelming realization took hold of her mind, body, and soul. And, as a profound tingling of cognizant awakening flooded her form, an ethereal shiver ran up and down her spine, causing Callie's expressively soulful brown eyes to brim with compassionate tears.

Because. . .it was all suddenly _so_ clear.

Arizona's words and actions finally made sense, and Callie quickly found herself wholeheartedly empathetic toward everything the other woman had been through - she found herself more understanding of Arizona's behavior. Not that her understanding made it right, but, somehow, it made it more tolerable. More bearable. More forgivable. And, in that moment, Callie suddenly realized the reason for the profound guilt the other woman had admitted to feeling; she finally was able to comprehend Arizona's self-imposed need for contrition.

With her hands returning to the keys, Callie couldn't help by smile slightly at her revelation as she aimlessly pecked out a few notes and, momentarily considering what she was going to do next, she once again lost herself in the bold black notes in each stanza, the magnificent instrument and her soulful voice once again filling the room with more fervor and more emotion than either had ever before produced.

_There's a hole in the middle of my heart again_

_But I'm not afraid to start, again_

_Start again, start again_

_There's a hole in the middle and it never mends  
It never mends  
But I've gotta try, to start again_

As the final chord resonated throughout the grand apartment, she knew she needed to go to Arizona - she needed to allow the other woman whatever amount of time she needed to explain - and, just as she glanced at the digital clock on her phone, it instantly began to buzz against the black hard rock maple music rack. And, with questioning brown eyes widening when she saw the caller's name written across the illuminated display, her mind immediately began to race with concern.

Arizona.

With her heart beginning to race, thumping hard against her chest, Callie quickly grabbed the device, her throat visibly clenching and constricting as she anxiously swallowed hard against the frightened lump that had formed there.

There had to be something wrong. It was after 2am. No one called that late unless. . .

"Arizona? What's the matter?" Callie immediately asked without pretense, her thundering heart now threatening to burst from the confines of her chest.

Receiving nothing by silence in response, Callie was instantly sent into further hysterics. "Arizona? Are you alright?"

"Hey, umm. . .I know it's late," Arizona finally answered, her voice timid, but thick with emotion. "Shit, I didn't even realize it was almost three, but I. . ."

"What's going on, Arizona? You're worrying me," Callie interrupted.

Once again receiving nothing but radio silence, Callie shook her head as she let out an exaggerated breath. "Please, talk to me, Arizona. Please, tell me what's wrong."

Shaking her head in the face of how ridiculously needy she currently felt, Arizona sighed. "Do umm. . .do you - do you think you could come over? I know what I said earlier, Calliope. And, I know we need to talk. _I _need to talk, but Lillian. . ."

"What happened to Lillian!? Is she okay? Is she hurt?" Callie anxiously questioned, quickly hopping up from the piano bench in an instant search for her purse and keys but, with a sudden sense of worry at how Arizona may react to her distressed, but heartfelt inquisition, she backtracked, her tone becoming gravely more nervous. "I mean, of course she's not hurt. You're a doctor. And her mother. You know what to do when she's hurt. I didn't mean. . ."

Callie trailed off, rolling her eyes at her own ineloquent ramble, hoping beyond hope that her fears had not in some way further offended Arizona once again.

Again shaking her head, Arizona found herself irrationally frustrated and overly exhausted; all she wanted was for things to be easy for once in her life. "No. She's not hurt. She's okay," she softly admitted, her heart breaking as Lillian continued to sob in her arms. "She's just. . .she's asking for you, Calliope. She umm. . ."

"I'll be right there."

* * *

Nervously knocking on the door of Arizona's apartment, Callie anxiously shifted her weight from one foot to the other and, just when she was about to grab the knob, checking to see if it happened to be unlocked, the door slowly creaked opened to reveal a frazzled looking Arizona, tears of frustration welling in her eyes as Lillian clung to her neck.

Callie had never seen the other woman look so undeniably defeated but, knowing that she needed to find a way to first calm the miniature blonde before making her way to her larger twin, she cautiously stepped into the room, brown eyes silently imploring bloodshot blue for permission to remove the little girl from enduring, motherly arms.

Receiving nothing more than a nearly imperceptible nod, Callie immediately went into action, carefully taking the little girl into her own arms to hold her close. "What's happening here, little lady?" she softly asked, the resolute stoicism she so desperately wanted to exude, quickly chipping away when Lillian's pajama clad arms instantly wrapped around her neck. "What has you so upset?" she continued, though she immediately turned so that Arizona could not witness the tears that now glistened in her own eyes.

And, as she gingerly carried the sniffling little girl toward the bedroom she had mostly decorated herself, Callie took a deep breath, hoping beyond hope that she would be able to succeed at this task - devoutly praying that she would somehow be able to eventually calm both of these ladies, while also proving to them that she was in. She was here for them and, if they would have her, she never wanted to be without either of them, ever again.

* * *

Too upset to immediately follow behind the taller woman, Arizona instead threw herself down onto the sofa, closing her eyes as she took several deep breaths in a valiant attempt of bringing some serenity to her frenzied nerves and frantic mind. But, after too many silent moments had passed without hearing a single utterance from either of the other two people currently in her home, she slowly stood from the couch before quietly padding toward her daughter's room.

Silently peeking her head through the crack in the door, the sight before her gave her sudden pause, her breath hitching in her chest as she took in the beautiful vision of her peacefully sleeping daughter wrapped up in the protective cocoon of a slumbering Callie's arms.

And, in that moment, as she witnessed love in its purest form, Arizona was certain of only one thing. These two belonged together; they were, without a doubt, meant for each other. Their relationship was so natural - so pure - and, as she stood carefully watching them as they slept, she found herself slightly envious of the profound and seemingly easy bond they shared.

As an adult, she simply couldn't be that innocently unguarded; she couldn't be as carefree as her daughter tended to be. She was too cautious and too worried all the time because, she had a heart to protect, not just her own, but that of her daughter, as well. Lillian had already been through so much in her short little lifetime and, while the rational part of Arizona's mind knew she wasn't likely to remember the greatest part of it, she was constantly overwrought with fear that she was failing as a mother - that she would never be able to _do enough_ or _be enough_ for her little girl.

Children weren't like that, though. They didn't have those fears and worries and, while the feeling was very rare and mostly fleeting, Arizona couldn't deny the fact that she was just a _little bit _jealous of the fact that Lillian could so easily accept Callie into her heart, calmly loving her without pretense and with no limit.

Wanting to do nothing more than stare at Callie and Lillian for hours on end, but realizing this was her own chance to possibly get some much needed sleep, she begrudgingly dragged her eyes away from the sleeping pair before turning back toward the door. But, before she could move - before she could talk herself out of her next move - she took a careful step backward before moving to join the two sleepyheads scrunched together in the center of the small bed.

And, as she settled herself beneath the covers before flicking off the bedside lamp, Arizona was surprised to find two big blue eyes now staring back at her. "Please go to sleep, baby girl," she softly insisted as she gently tucked blonde hair behind Lillian's ear.

Silently nodding, Lillian continued to stare at her mother, a cherubic hand soon appearing from beneath the duvet to rest against Arizona's cheek. "I like it when Callie's here, mommy," Lillian sleepily whispered, her mouth then opening with an exhausted yawn.

With tears once again welling in her eyes, Arizona tightly nodded in agreement and, needing a moment to find her voice, she softly cleared her throat. "I like it when she's here, too, sweetheart. She just. . .Callie's got this super magic smile, and when she smiles at you, everything gets better."

Receiving no further response from the child who was now snuggled into her chest, Arizona was sure she had finally fallen asleep for - hopefully - the remainder of the night but, just as she closed her own tired eyes, a sleepy little voice once again penetrated the room. "Callie makes you smile, mommy. I like it when you smile."

Closing her eyes at the innocent, but profoundly accurate statement, Arizona swallowed hard, a lone tear trickling down her ivory face.

"Me, too, Lillian. Me, too."

* * *

**AN2: **The song in this chapter is called "Start Again" by Conrad Sewell. It just happened to pop up on YouTube under 'What to Watch', and I immediately thought of Calzona while listening to it. Check it out. It's pretty great. Also, Callie's father's quote about time healing all wounds actually is a quote from Rose Kennedy. I admit that I stole it. . .it just fit too well to pass up. ;o)

**AN3: **Thank you all for continuing to read and review. Sorry this chapter took me a little longer to get posted, but I hope you enjoyed it just the same. I can't wait to see what you think, as always, your comments, questions, and reviews are always welcomed and appreciated.


	19. Chapter 19

**Title**: Skinny Love

**Author**: MysteriousSwaggerOfScrubs

**Pairing**: Callie/Arizona

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: A haunting tale of wealth and power, love and loss. Are one night stands ever meant to last for longer than just one night?

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN**: Here lies the next update for this story. It's a much longer chapter than usual, but a ton needed to be said and done in order to allow for natural story progression. There wasn't really any way to shorten it or even split it in half, so here you go! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Nineteen**_

* * *

Slowly rolling onto her side, Callie immediately reached for her clock, a wayward hand aimlessly banging against the nightstand for several long moments before ultimately coming up empty. Her things weren't in their usual place; her clock wasn't where she usually kept it - for some reason, it wasn't on her bedside table next to her phone.

With a groan of frustration, Callie still didn't open her eyes, her meandering fingers continuing their blind search. But, when those fingers once again didn't feel the memorized size, shape, or weight of the desired effects, their owner begrudgingly opened one eye. And, it took her a moment, that big brown eye quickly flitting around the room, before she finally surmised why nothing seemed to be in its proper order - why every single thing was out of place.

Because, this wasn't her place. Her walls weren't painted the bright pink shade of frosted tulip, nor did a quilted primrose garden cover her plush duvet. This wasn't her bedroom or her apartment, and both of Callie's eyes suddenly went wide when she finally realized exactly where she was.

"Shit," she softly muttered, swiftly rolling over on the mattress to make sure she hadn't knocked a sleeping Lillian from the safe haven of her own twin size bed.

When she didn't find the little girl next to her, Callie quickly scurried to peer over a mountain of blankets and onto the floor and, relieved that Lillian hadn't fallen from the bed, she swung her legs around until she was sitting up on the edge of the mattress. Taking a moment to gather herself, Callie ran her fingertips under her tired eyes and, as she glanced around the room, the fleeting sense of relief she'd experienced at Lillian's absence from the floor, suddenly was no more.

Where exactly was Lillian? Had she already awakened and gone in search of her mother as she usually did?

Had Arizona found them both asleep and become angry that Callie was still there? Had Arizona then removed Lillian from the bed to keep her away?

Shaking her head as this incessant bout of questioning inundated her exhausted mind, Callie couldn't help the sudden sense of hurt that slowly began to consume her.

Was Arizona really so upset with her that she'd do that?

Was the other woman really so appalled by Callie's loving attempts to assist with Lillian's care that she would remove the child from where she _finally_ slept at her side?

No. Surely not. Arizona had called her to come help; she had initiated the contact.

But, slowly standing from the bed, Callie just couldn't seem to shake this relentless sense of foreboding that was quickly taking hold and, grabbing her phone from where she now remembered placing it on the little girl's bookshelf the night before, she looked down toward it, noting the time to be nearly 8:30am.

Callie surreptitiously paused; she could hear no sound coming from beyond the closed bedroom door and that worried her. She hadn't known Lillian for very long, but one thing she had already come to be certain of during their short time together was - Lillian Robbins was not a quiet person in the mornings. She was a chirping little early bird; a cheerful little girl who seemed to be her very happiest in the wee hours of morn and, the fact that Callie couldn't hear her excitedly chattering on like she usually did. . .well, it was concerning. It just couldn't mean anything good.

Callie had vowed the night before that, after she'd finally managed to console Lillian enough to get her to nod off to sleep, she would then find Arizona and carefully demand they fix this but, unfortunately, Callie had succumbed to her own fatigue before she'd had the chance to do so. And now, with Arizona potentially even more upset and angry at her than she had been before, Callie was sure that any attempt she might make this morning would be futile; they would never get anywhere if they tried to talk right now.

In the light of day, maybe it was best to just let it lie. Maybe she really should give Arizona some time just as she'd asked her to do.

And so, with a heavy sigh, Callie quickly resigned herself to her own certain fate and, sure that Arizona was now going to be pissed at her beyond compare, she squared her shoulders, knowing exactly what she was going to do.

She needed to sneak the hell out of there.

Carefully opening Lillian's bedroom door before popping her head out the small opening she had made, Callie then craned her neck from side to side, wide brown eyes swooping back and forth in search of any evidence of human life. Thankfully finding none in the hallway or the section of the living room that she could see, Callie then quietly moved down the hall, making a stealthy getaway in the direction of the front door.

"Hey."

With her hand already on the doorknob just itching to throw the door open and run, Callie's back suddenly stiffened at the sound of Arizona's voice, her heart instantly beginning to raucously slam against her chest. And, knowing this was silly - that sneaking out in order to continually run away from their problems - would only succeed in causing further harm, she slowly turned around, worried brown eyes nervously flicking around the room before coming to land on the blonde who now stood in the doorway of her office, a pair of trendy, designer eyeglasses resting on the bridge of her nose, a pen and several sheets of paper held tightly in the palms of her hands.

"Hey," Callie softly replied, her eyes narrowing as she curiously searched Arizona's face in a desperate attempt of gauging the other woman's state of mind. But, finding nothing but a blank stare as thoughtful cerulean eyes watched her, apparently waiting for her to make the next move, Callie suddenly felt awkward in the gaping absence of sound and, needing to fill the silence, she apprehensively began to ramble. "I, umm. . .I'm sorry about last night. It wasn't my intention to fall asleep. . .here. With Lillian. I. . ."

Callie trailed off, momentarily glancing around the room before finally looking in the direction of Arizona's bedroom. "Umm. . .where is she? Did she wake up again and come into your room? She still sleeping?" she carefully asked, hoping beyond hope that the answers to her questions didn't involve Arizona purposely removing the little girl from where she and Callie slept.

Deliberately straightening the papers she held in her hands, Arizona then removed the glasses from in front of her eyes before glancing back in Callie's direction. "No. She's been awake for a while. But, she's not here. She's with my mom. They're going to spend the day together."

Offering her silent understanding, Callie gave a tight nod, the slightest glimmer of a smile fleetingly gracing her lips. "Good. That's good. I'm glad she's okay."

Nodding her own agreement, Arizona again stared at the woman standing all the way across the room from her and, when she saw Callie once again begin to turn in the direction of the closed apartment door, she finally burst into action, forcing herself to speak. "I, umm. . .I made coffee. And, I cut up some fruit," she nervously rambled as she quickly crossed the room, hoping to effectively halt the other woman from making her way out the door. "I know you like fresh fruit for breakfast. And, coffee. Oh, and orange juice. Lillian and I made some fresh squeezed orange juice before she left, and. . ."

Arizona rolled her eyes at her own nervous ramble and, clearing her throat, she swallowed hard against the rising emotion she felt brewing from somewhere deep within. "And, I'd really like you to stay. That is. . .if you have some time. I need to talk to you, Calliope, and I'd really like for you to stay," she repeated.

When Callie made no move to turn around, Arizona immediately felt her heart sink within the confines of her chest. With tears now brimming in her downtrodden blue eyes, she carefully set the contents in her hands on the arm of the couch before closing the remaining distance between them, her left hand instantly moving to lovingly rest against the small of the taller woman's back.

"Callie. . ." Arizona whispered, her voice pleading, her tone desirously hushed. "Please."

Callie suddenly found herself taken aback by the dichotomy of sensations that instantly soared through her body at Arizona's reverent touch and, cautiously and ever so slowly turning around to once again face her, Callie curiously tipped her head to the side to silently study Arizona's beautiful ivory face. And, seeing the silent pleading that was present in those glistening blue eyes, Callie quickly realized that this was Arizona's attempt at extending an olive branch.

"Arizona, I. . ."

But, before she had the capacity to utter another word, two intoxicatingly soft lips were firmly pressed against her own, two extremely deft alabaster hands, forcefully working to rid her of the sleep-wrinkled blouse that covered her now heaving chest.

Sucking Callie's lower lip into her mouth as she continued to work at the buttons of the other woman's shirt, Arizona then grazed her teeth against the soft flesh, slowly losing herself in the addicting sensations that engulfed her. She knew they needed to talk, and she wanted to, but God. . .she really wanted - and needed - _this_, too. She desperately wanted to show Callie what she was feeling and, releasing a quiet moan, the passion and yearning that she'd held tightly coiled within her for their past month apart suddenly burst forth with a vengeance.

As persistent lips continued their attack of seduction, Callie's mind began to race.

She knew they shouldn't be doing this. She knew they needed to talk - to fix things and to clear the air. But, while her mind was screaming for her to force Arizona to stop - to insist that the other woman bring whatever this was to a screeching end, Callie suddenly found herself completely helpless under Arizona's spell, the lips roughly nipping her own and the body sensually thrusting against her, too intoxicating to resist.

Becoming more demanding than Callie had ever before witnessed, Arizona abandoned her work at the front of her blouse and, reaching upward, she insistently slid her hands through silky brunette hair, grasping the back of the taller woman's head to urge her even closer. And, sensing no resistance, Arizona then deepened the intimate joining of their lips impossibly further, thrusting her tongue more assertively into Callie's mouth before quickly turning their joined bodies around to force Callie backward, down the hall, and into the sanctuary of her bedroom.

Cautiously hopeful that Callie wanted this just as much as she did, Arizona's lips and tongue continued to demand an equally as passionate response from her lover, and she definitely wasn't disappointed when Callie's tongue didn't hesitate to reciprocate with great fervor as it adamantly began to duel with her own for sweet dominance.

Moaning at the sensation, Arizona reluctantly forced herself to pull her mouth away and, searching Callie's face for even the smallest inkling of uncertainty, but finding none, she dragged a heavy gasp of air into her lungs, her eyes blazing with the darkness of passion and desire. "I need to feel your skin against mine, Calliope. I need to feel you and taste you, and I need to do it right now."

Callie's arousal was evident in her searing chocolate gaze, but when she didn't respond - when she didn't open her kiss bruised mouth to speak, Arizona beseechingly spoke again.

"Please," she seductively husked, hands that had been chastely resting against Callie's hips, moving without delay to lovingly stroke upward, over the silky flesh of a caramel abdomen, to finally cradle the weight of two voluptuous breasts. Kneading the soft flesh, seeking out hardened nipples that were now provocatively evident against the lacy black material of their restraint, Arizona then forced her attention from her tantalizing view of the valley between Callie's breasts to once again seek out her girlfriend's eyes. "Please, let me love you."

Callie's eyes now glistened with unexplained tears.

What exactly was happening here? What were they doing? Was this Arizona's way of making things right? Was this her way of saying goodbye?

Callie couldn't think. She didn't _want_ to think. And, sucking in a halting breath, all she managed to offer was a nearly imperceptible nod of consent.

And, with that, Arizona moved quickly back into action, taking Callie's face between her hands to once again kiss her before yanking the shirt that already splayed unbuttoned to expose her bountiful chest.

Tasting the warmth and sweetness of Arizona's mouth as their tongues urgently stroked against each other - maddeningly teasing and  
salaciously thrusting again and again - Callie gasped suddenly when the blonde unexpectedly abandoned her lips to bury her face between her glorious breasts with such suddenness that she nearly stumbled to the floor.

"I've needed you for so long," Arizona quietly mumbled against the softness of Callie's skin, deft fingers snaking around the brunette's sides to unfasten her bra.

Wordlessly lacing her fingers through wavy blonde hair at the sides of Arizona's head as the smaller woman slowly slid the bra from her body, Callie's eyes gently fell shut, her own head dropping backward in ecstasy as her heart thumped loudly, her breath moving harshly against the sensitive flesh of Arizona's wantonly meandering mouth.

Both women then loudly groaned when Arizona's moist lips latched on to a rock hard nipple - sucking it into her mouth, rolling the tip between her teeth, nipping it, teasing it, lavishing it with amorous attention - before soothing it with broad swipes of her magical tongue.

"Oh, God," Callie husked, her hands now less gentle against Arizona's hair as she grasped and tugged it into tight fists in an attempt to keep her exactly where she was.

Arizona only smiled in response and, lifting her head against those forceful hands just enough to seductively catch Callie's attention, she then moved to the other breast with impassioned conviction and tawdry purpose, the taller woman's back immediately beginning to sensuously arch when she nipped hard enough at the turgid second peak to grant Callie's body a shot of pleasured pain.

Completely lost in the moaned encouragements that now fell from Callie's lips - the writhing movements of her body and the insistent tugs of her hands against her hair - Arizona's own hands moved straight to the button of Callie's jeans, though they uncharacteristically began to shake with a tremor of intention, usually deft fingers momentarily fumbling in the face of generally habitual work.

Sensing Arizona's sudden hesitation, Callie glanced down between their panting bodies to watch ivory fingers futilely tug and pull at the denim's closure and, realizing her struggle as she watched those usually deft hands once again try and fail, she placed her own hands on top of Arizona's, stilling her frantic advance.

Undoing the button herself, Callie's eyes then flicked up to hold Arizona's sultry gaze and, shimmying out of her jeans and panties, she then straightened up, now standing completely still to anxiously await the blonde's next move.

Arizona also stood motionless, darkening blue eyes raking over that caramel body and, drinking it in, it suddenly occurred to her that she'd only had the pleasure of making love to this goddess on a total of three occasions. Of course, they had painstakingly brought each other to orgasm more times that she could possibly count on their first night together, but that was months ago. Since then, they had only been together twice and, wanting to remedy that - needing to physically show Callie just how much she desperately wanted and urgently needed her - she moved in closer, her eyes never straying from Callie's as her fingers immediately brushed against the meticulously trimmed, dark V that covered the mound of Callie's sex.

"You're gorgeous, Calliope," Arizona whispered, running her fingers over Callie's slit before stroking her fingers through burning and distended labia. And, feeling the taller woman's arousal coat her fingers, she continued to stare into Callie's eyes as she brought those damp fingers to her own lips, tasting Callie just as she had wantonly stated she needed to do.

A whimper instantly ripped from Callie's lips at the sight, causing Arizona's own arousal to soar even higher, her eyes fluttering shut as she lewdly ran her tongue over her fingers - licking, suckling, and moaning - savoring the intoxicating sweetness that lingered against her skin.

"So good," Arizona then whispered, her hand dropping back to Callie's center for more. "I want you, Calliope. I need you," she added, the primal urge she was feeling to throw Callie onto the bed and make love to her right now, completely taking over.

Callie's body trembled with desire as she watched Arizona quickly divest herself of her own clothing, as well as her prosthetic limb and, transfixed and aroused by the sight of the smooth ivory flesh that now stood naked before her, long caramel legs finally gave out, causing Callie to land against the mattress with a thud.

And, within seconds, Arizona was on top of her, both women now positioned in the center of the bed and, stroking the entire length of her body along Callie's, the blonde then settled herself between tanned thighs. Gently taking a perfectly rounded breast into the loving embrace of her palms, Arizona again captured a hard, brown peak between her lips before slowly and sensually sucking the entire areola into her mouth.

"Ah, fuck!" Callie gasped, her back arching and her hips thrusting into Arizona in a desperate search for the erotic friction she so urgently desired. "Please. . .please, Arizona," she begged, her hands once again balling into tight fists against the silkiness of blonde hair.

Now completely certain that Callie wasn't going to ask to her stop - sure that she wasn't going to force her to bring this needy and inauspicious tryst to an untimely end - Arizona wrenched her mouth away from Callie's breast, ending its indelicate suction with a loud pop. And, moving upward, she again captured plump and moist lips in a desperate kiss, two urgent tongues immediately thrusting and tangling against their mate.

And, even though she had initiated it, Arizona honestly couldn't believe this was happening. This certainly hadn't been her intent when she'd stopped Callie from leaving the apartment just minutes before but, now that they were here - now that she had this beautiful woman naked and writhing beneath her - there was no possible way she could stop. She needed to talk - to tell Callie everything - but, that could wait. Right now, she wanted to show her girlfriend exactly how much she needed her. How much she desired her. How sorry she was. How very much she loved her and wanted to be with her.

Grabbing at a pillow that lay next to Callie's head, Arizona carefully changed her position, maneuvering herself so that she was now straddling Callie's hips. Settling one knee safely against the mattress, she then stuffed the pillow beneath her shortened limb before lowering herself down so that her heated core was intimately pressed against Callie's burning and throbbing clit.

"Oh, fuck!" Callie blurted out the moment their bodies made contact, her heels digging into the mattress as she forceful raised her hips.

Gazing deeply into nearly obsidian orbs, Arizona carefully sat upright, slowly beginning to rock her dripping center against the woman beneath her. "You know I love this, Calliope," she breathed, rocking ever so slightly, reveling in the copious wetness she could feel mixing between them. "But, I never asked. Do you like how this feels? Do you like feeling me against you? Do you like me riding you?"

"Oh. . .God," Callie haltingly moaned, grasping at Arizona's hips, her fingernails digging deeply and painfully into ivory skin.

Even though she didn't receive a direct answer, Arizona continued to move, her motions becoming more and more insistent as she valiantly struggled to keep her own desire in check. "Answer me, Calliope. Do you like this? I want to make you come, baby. But, I want to do it the way you like."

Callie gritted her teeth. If Arizona was saying goodbye - if this was the very last time they would be together, she wanted it to last forever but, with Arizona literally rubbing her in all the right places - with the other woman's voice so deep and husky with arousal as the soft flesh of her breasts bounced up and down with her every move, Callie found herself helpless to the rising crescendo of pleasure that was about to explode from her center.

"Does this feel as good to you as it does to me? Should I keep fucking you like this, Calliope?" she obdurately questioned, her tone teasing, but holding an obvious edge of utter seriousness.

Digging her fingernails impossibly further into Arizona's hips without drawing blood, Callie's eyes slammed shut, her back harshly arching as a rush of liquid arousal spilled forth from her center. "Yes, Arizona! God, yes!" she finally screamed, her eyes once again opening to reveal brilliant embers of desire that were now burning holes into the other woman's soul. "Fuck me, Arizona! Fuck me like you want me! Fuck me like you need me!"

With a loud groan at just how true Callie's shouted obscenities really were, Arizona immediately dropped forward, her hands now clasping onto each of Callie's breasts as she rocked her own swollen labia and hardened clit against that of the other woman, causing further shouted expletives to leave their mouths as they both repeatedly cried out in pleasure.

Arizona suddenly found herself out of control, riding her girlfriend with inexhaustible purpose; Callie's pleasure loudly vocal as she muttered a string of unabated curses in both Spanish and English, her voice already hoarse with the anguish of her ecstasy.

"I need to feel you, Arizona. I need all of you," Callie urgently whispered, her tone pleading as her hands slid from slim hips to press at taut scapulae. "Please, Arizona. I want all of you."

Forcing herself to slow the cadence of her motions at the sound of Callie's whimpered request, Arizona adjusted her own legs to now rest between shamelessly spread caramel thighs, the full length of their bodies now reverently resting clit to clit, breast to breast, cheek to cheek.

"Like this, my love? Is this how you want me?" Arizona tenderly asked against Callie's ear.

Contentedly nodding her head several times against Arizona's cheek, Callie's hands tightened at ivory shoulder blades as she forced her own hips upward in a silent plea of desperation.

Picking up her head only far enough for reverent blue eyes to lovingly watched as Callie's eyelids tightly fell shut at the exhilarating sensation of their full body contact, Arizona swallowed hard as she watched a lone tear escape the crease of Callie's closed eye, following its path down the side of her face before landing against the smooth, cotton of the pillow case.

With her hands fisting into the sheets at the sides of Callie's head, Arizona once again buried her face into the other woman's neck, her tongue darting out to lick at sweat slick skin. "I love you, Calliope. So much. And, I've missed you," she then whispered against the shell of her ear. "You're so soft. . ." she husked, her hips thrusting downward into Callie's throbbing center. "So hot. . ." Releasing her right hand's hold on the sheet, Arizona then snaked it between their bodies, two meaningful fingers now sliding against Callie's swollen clit. "So wet. . ." Another poignant thrust of her hips caused Callie to scream. "So incredibly sexy. . ." Thrust. "And, I'm gonna make you come. . ."

Arizona was on fire; she was everywhere. Callie could sense her in her heart and in her soul, the blonde's familiar scent filling her nostrils, her voice a seductive symphony to her ears. She could feel the smoothness of her flesh covering nearly every inch of her own, the inebriating flavor of Arizona's lips still lingering against her mouth. Callie was in heaven. . .and in pure hell, both coexisting at the very same time.

Stroking her fingers lower, Arizona then swirled the tip of her middle one at Callie's pulsing entrance, smiling seductively as curvaceous hips once again jerked at her libidinous touch. "I've missed doing this, Callie," Arizona murmured, two insistent fingers swiftly sinking into her opening without remorse.

Brown eyes instantly flew open, a throaty cry ripping from Callie's chest at the luscious invasion and, as Arizona began to pump into her with hard and deeply penetrating thrusts, Callie could feel her own slick folds, relentlessly tightening around those amazing alabaster fingers.

"Jesus, Arizona!" Callie cried out, her head flinging back, eyes again squeezing tightly shut as her fingernails continuously raked down Arizona's back before slicing back up again.

"I love you, Callie. I need you to know that. . ." Arizona panted, her own blinding moment of release threatening as she forced her center against Callie's body and the back of her own hand.

Never the passive lover, Callie's own feet were firmly planted, digging into the mattress, as she relentlessly pushed her hips off the bed to meet Arizona halfway, a previously flaccid thumb now rubbing tight circles over a distended clit between each and every voracious thrust.

And, as their perfectly rhythmic love making persisted, Arizona suddenly knew Callie was close. They hadn't been together many times, but even in her limited sexual experience with the other woman, she could just tell. Because, beyond the clenching of Callie's tight entrance around her fingers and despite the scratches of blunt nails down her back, there was this one sound - an unmistakable moan, a deep, guttural scream that always, _always _penetrated the room just before Callie's body was flung mindlessly into that euphoric abyss.

And, wait. . .yep, there it was.

With _that_ sound now echoing off every last inch of the bedroom's walls, Callie suddenly came. Hard.

"Open your eyes, Calliope. Look at me," Arizona breathlessly commanded as she brazenly continued to wildly fuck herself, wide blue eyes solely focused on the awe-inspiring sight of her girlfriend's body as it arched into absolute rigidity before coming completely undone.

Without hesitation, though, hazy brown eyes fluttered open at Arizona's demands, her body forcefully spasming and jerking, every muscle in her quaking form, trembling and shaking in sheer ecstasy.

"I love you, Callie. I love _you_. I am _in love _with you. Only you. Do you understand me, Calliope? You're mine."

Callie could only nod once in response to Arizona's wildly husked mantra before a second orgasm hit, the fierceness with which she now held Arizona's gaze causing the blonde to fall head of heels into her own pulsing moment of rapturous release.

"Mmmm. . .fuck! Fuck!" Arizona gasped, her right foot digging into the mattress as she came.

With her arms instinctively tightening around Arizona's rigidly rhapsodic body as shock waves relentlessly erupted throughout her smaller form, Callie knew she never wanted to let go. Not now and not ever and, even after the violence of this erotic storm had passed, Callie's arms held on to Arizona for dear life, a stream of smaller twitches consuming both of their highly sensitive forms.

"Oh, God," Arizona managed to breathe before completely collapsing her full weight against Callie's panting chest. And, finally withdrawing her fingers from where they now remained unmoving within the brunette's depths, Arizona's own body gasped in a desperate search for much needed air.

And, so they remained for several long moments, with Arizona's heavy breaths tickling against Callie's ear as long caramel fingers tenderly traced up and down the full length of the long muscles at the sides of Arizona's spine.

"I love you so much, Calliope," Arizona finally spoke, her raspy voice penetrating the silence of the room as she shifted slightly onto her side, though most of her body still remained on top of the other woman.

"I know," Callie honestly replied. "I love you, too."

"And, I'm sorry," Arizona added. "This wasn't exactly my intent."

Feeling Callie's body immediately grow tense beneath her as those tantalizing fingers that had been smoothing over her back quickly ground to a halt, Arizona mentally chastised herself for the unintended ambiguity of her previous statement. "I mean, I'm definitely not _sorry_ it happened," she urgently tried to amend, her left index finger now tracing abstract geometrical designs over the soft flesh between Callie's breasts. "I really wanted it to happen. But, not necessarily in this order. My plan was to talk to you. First."

When Callie didn't move or offer any type of verbal reply, Arizona moved to prop herself up on her elbow, blue eyes now staring down into curious brown. She still wasn't sure where to begin but, knowing that she absolutely needed to start somewhere, Arizona momentarily worried her bottom lip between her teeth before finally opening her mouth to speak.

"I love you, Calliope, but Keira was the love of my life. . ."

Okay, that was admittedly probably not the best choice of starting points, Arizona immediately realized, because as quickly as the words were out of her mouth, she felt Callie's body go rigid beneath her, confusion and hurt immediately flashing through those expressive brown eyes.

"Well, okay then. That-that's good to know," Callie hastily quipped, obstinately rolling onto her side to purposefully distance herself from the other woman. That certainly was _not _what she'd been expecting to hear. Not _at all. _

"Stop, Callie. Just stop! That's not what I meant," Arizona quickly countered when she saw the other woman scramble to sit up on the edge of the bed. "Please, Calliope. Just. . .just please give me a chance to speak."

Halting in her escape, Callie momentarily remained seated at the other end of the mattress before leaning forward to grab her own blouse and panties from where they lay in a heap against the gleaming hardwood floor. And, doing the same with Arizona's, she tossed a grey tank-top and then a pair of bright pink boy shorts in the other woman's direction.

Unsure of what exactly Callie would do next, Arizona swiftly donned the minimal amount of clothing the brunette had offered to her and, also securing her prosthetic limb to her body, she then glanced back toward the bed, surprised to see Callie move to reposition herself to sit against the headboard, black panties now covering her center and her blouse barely buttoned to conceal her breasts.

"Okay," Callie vaguely offered, her eyes stormy with emotion.

"Okay," Arizona repeated from her position now standing at the foot of the bed. "Umm, yeah, so. . .I've been thinking about this non-stop since I left your apartment last night, Calliope, and I just - I need you to know that - yes, Keira _was_ the love of my life. I promised to love her forever, and I just - I never thought I'd find someone who I could trust enough to be the safe haven for my heart. For Lillian's heart. . ."

Arizona trailed off, her eyes leaving Callie's to glance downward at the mound of blankets hanging haphazardly over the edge of the bed. "I just never thought I could love anyone as much as I loved her," she softly whispered before misty blue eyes flicked back up to lovingly stare into the beauty of her girlfriend's face. "That is. . .until I met you."

And, now finding her stride, Arizona didn't allow Callie the slightest moment to respond. "I mean, I guess I loved Leah, but not without obligation and not without guilt. She was there, and I was there and, at the time, it just worked," she quickly stated as she anxiously began to pace in front of the bed. "But, not really. We never really worked," she thoughtfully amended with a resolute shake of her head.

"What Leah and I shared wasn't _real_ love. It wasn't _true_ love. And, I didn't want it to be," Arizona earnestly admitted, her right hand sporadically rubbing against the socket of her leg as she continued to move about the room. "My wife _died_, Calliope. I survived, but she was gone, and I still loved her. I was _supposed_ to love her. I was _prepared_ to spend the rest of my life loving her, but then. . .then there was you."

Rounding the bed to sit next to Callie, a lone tear streaked down Arizona's face as she gathered the other woman's hands into her own. "You are miraculous, Callie. Breathtakingly stunning. And, I love you so, _so much,_" Arizona insisted, the pads of her thumbs brushing over Callie's knuckles as she nervously gazed down at their joined hands. "I'll never be able to thank you enough for everything you've done for Lillian and for me - thank you for coming last night when I called, by the way," Arizona added, finally feeling confident enough to once again hold Callie's penetrating gaze.

"I thought I was ready for this. I thought I was ready to be here with you. . .and Lillian. I thought I was ready to finally move forward with my life. And, I am, I really am, but I. . .I just wasn't prepared for all these feelings. I. . ."

"What feelings, Arizona?" Callie gently asked, speaking for the very first time since she'd allowed Arizona a second chance to explain.

With a heavy sigh, Arizona hastily moved to again vacate the bed but, when Callie's hands held firm, tightly tangling her smaller fingers into the safety of her own, Arizona momentarily closed her eyes in an attempt to prepare herself for the words she was about to say.

"Talk to me, Arizona. Please. You can tell me anything, sweetheart," Callie lovingly beseeched. And, hoping her words and her actions - right here and right now - could somehow begin to heal the damage they'd both already caused by not allowing each other the freedom to speak without the risk of one of them walking away, her grasp on Arizona's hands remained steadfast, her eyes pleading.

Searching that flawless caramel face, Arizona found herself mesmerized by the divine magic she saw reflected in those expressive brown eyes and, finally realizing that she could trust Calliope Torres with everything, no less her heart, Arizona's chin began to tremble with a torrent of unexpressed emotions. "I feel guilty, Calliope. All the time. Because, I'm not sure I deserve this. I'm not sure I deserve _you_," Arizona haltingly admitted through the veil of her tears. "I promised Keira I would never love anyone as much as I loved her but, the truth is, I _do_. I love _you_ so very much. But, more than that, I _need_ you. I haven't truly needed anyone in a long time, but I do need _you_."

Callie remained quiet, her mouth falling open at Arizona's heartfelt admission but, wanting to allow her all the time she needed to explain, she didn't speak, silent tears now brimming in her own emotive brown eyes.

"After the car accident, I couldn't do anything. I couldn't be Lillian's mother; I had to figure out how to _be me_," Arizona continued through her tears, her hardened heart slowly beginning to soften with each honest word she spoke. "I used to be someone who was always happy. I _woke up_ happy. But, then _this_ happened," she stated, motioning toward the presence of the plastic socket attached to her shortened lower limb, "and everything was hard; everything took thought and planning. I still had Lillian, but I lost _my wife_. And, my life felt like it didn't fit me," she genuinely admitted, the tempo of her disclosure increasing with every uttered word.

"I didn't think I would ever be able to hold my daughter again or be a surgeon again, so I just. . .I went through the motions. Leah was there, and she adored Lillian. I guess, in a way, I loved her but, even though she was dead, I still loved Keira more. So much more," she earnestly stated aloud for the very first time. "But, then I started to feel like I knew who I was again. I was able to take care of Lillian and be the mother she needed me to be. I went back to work; I got my independence back. I finally knew who I was. I fought my way back and became me again and, in the end, I realized I just didn't need her, Calliope. And, I know I was selfish. I know I shouldn't have led her on but, in my defense, I didn't actually realize what I'd been doing until I met you. . ."

With her brow furrowing in mild confusion as she painstakingly attempted to put each individual puzzle piece of Arizona's story into its proper place, Callie was just about to ask what it all _really_ meant, but apparently the blonde wasn't finished, her choked voice filling the silence first.

"For the longest time, all I was thinking about was _me_. I placed Keira out ahead, never fully willing to completely love anyone but her, and when the time finally came that I realized I didn't - and couldn't - ever _really_ love Leah _or_ need her, I finally admitted to myself that there was no way I would ever be able to truly trust her with my heart. Leah just wasn't worth breaking the promise I'd made to my wife, and so, I didn't," Arizona regretfully attempted to justify, the guilt she still felt, evident in her tearful blue eyes.

And, pensively searching Callie's face for any ounce of judgment, but finding none, Arizona softly sniffled before pulling her right hand from within a slightly larger one. Then, reaching out, she gently cupped the side of Callie's face against the arch of her palm before tucking sex-tousled brunette hair behind her ear. "But, you _are_ worth it, Calliope. _You_ are worth breaking that promise and so much more. I need you, Callie. More than I ever needed Leah and, as I've only recently forced myself to admit, even more than Keira, too. I now know that I don't need much, but I _do_ need _you_. I need Lillian, and I need _you_."

Callie once again opened her mouth to respond, but apparently Arizona had finally decided to go for broke because before Callie could even make a single sound, the petite blonde pushed right on through. "But, that doesn't mean I can't be mad at you. Just because I love you and just because I _need_ you in my life, that doesn't mean you're allowed to take advantage. . ."

Callie's eyes went almost comically wide at Arizona's accusations, completely unexpecting this abruptly precipitous change of subject. "Arizona, I didn't. . ."

Shaking her head and brusquely rubbing the remnants of fallen tears from her own face, Arizona then held her hand up to halt any further reply. "You can't just do whatever you want, and you don't get to be mad at me because I decided not to move in with you. You can't make decisions - really important decisions - without talking to me, Calliope - especially where Lillian is concerned. She loves you, Callie, and I love that you love her, too, but I _am_ her mother. I'm her guardian. And, while it's obvious that you want to be a part of her life, I can't have you changing _your_ life for her or for me. I would never ask you to do that, and I need you to understand that. I need you to understand that Lillian and I are both already desperately in love with you Calliope Torres, so you don't have to try to win us over. You don't have to. . ."

Raising her hand as if seeking permission to read aloud in front of her fourth grade class, Callie quickly interrupted before giving Arizona the chance to offer her permission. "Can I say something here?"

With the slightest roll of her eyes at the interruption, Arizona gave a tight nod.

"Thanks," Callie begrudgingly groused. "So, in my _own_ defense, I need _you_ to understand that _this_ is just _me_. _This_ is who I am. I'm not trying to win you over. I'm not trying to pull the wool over your eyes. I'm just trying to help."

"But, helping doesn't mean taking over," Arizona immediately argued, her tone rising in volume and pitch as she pulled her other hand from within Callie's grasp. "If we are going to be girlfriends - partners - then that's exactly what we're going to be. Partners. A team. I'm willing to accept your help where Lillian is concerned, but we need to work together, Calliope. And, you need to talk to me before you do things like preemptively signing Lillian up for school!"

"I didn't. . ."

"Yes, Calliope. Kind of, you did."

Once again opening her mouth to argue, Callie suddenly thought better as she considered the challenging obstinance in stormy blue eyes, her shoulders visibly sagging as she finally gave in. "Okay. Fair point. Maybe you're a little bit right," she softly admitted with a slight shrug.

"A little bit?" Arizona contended with the widening of her eyes.

Shaking her head, Callie couldn't help but smile. Despite the individual and joint struggles they had encountered over the past few days, she couldn't help but sense the calm that was commencing - that stillness in the air that was always present after a storm. They still had a lot to talk about and a ton of work to do, but as she effortlessly stared into now twinkling azure eyes, Callie instantly felt her heart begin to flutter as butterflies flitted about in her chest. "I overstepped, and I'm sorry," she finally relented.

Tipping her head to the side as she returned Callie's infectious smile, Arizona reached forward with both hands, gently pulling a soft, caramel face toward her own. "I'm sorry, too," she whispered, her lips gently brushing against Callie's mouth. "I overreacted the other night when you made it to Lillian before me. All my old insecurities came flooding back, and I. . ."

"I know."

Abruptly pulling back from Callie's face, Arizona curiously studied her. "You do?" she incredulously questioned with a raise of her eyebrows, her hands dropping from Callie's face to land in her own lap.

"Yeah. I do."

"What exactly is it that you _think_ you _know_, Calliope?" Arizona challenged.

"Why you freaked out the other night, and why you've been feeling so guilty. It took me a while, but I figured it all out last night."

"H-how?"

"Because. . .I'm an _awesome_ girlfriend," Callie drawled out, moving to her knees on the mattress as she slowly began to press Arizona backward.

Offering a slight chuckle at Callie's response and pleased that the latter part of their conversation had somehow managed to provide a bit of levity to not just an intensely emotional morning, but few days, she willingly allowed herself to be fully laid out onto the bed, her fingers immediately fiddling with the buttons at the front of Callie's blouse. "I know there's more. There's so much more I need to explain, and a lot we still need to discuss, but I'd really like to kiss you right now, Calliope. And, I'd _really_ like to make love to you again, too."

Callie seductively quirked her eyebrow, the enchantingly arousing vision of Arizona seductively taking charge of her body to expertly bring her careening to orgasm, not once, but twice, less than an hour before, suddenly causing brown eyes to darken, her fingers lacing through Arizona's and holding her hands captive against the bed at either side of her head.

Silently gazing up at her girlfriend, Arizona briefly searched Callie's face and, forcing herself upward, she then attempted to capture full, ruby lips in a luscious kiss.

Pulling back from Arizona's advance, Callie briefly shook her head, "You're so beautiful, Arizona. And, I love you. But, I'm sorry, honey. I just. . .I can't let you do that," she earnestly husked once they had parted for much needed air.

Arizona's face immediately fell at Callie's perceived denial and, opening her mouth to protest, she quickly found an insistent index finger firmly smashed against her lips, halting any spoken word.

"That just wouldn't be fair, you know," Callie offered with a wink. "Because, if we're keeping score - if we're going to be _partners_ and play as a _team_ \- I'm pretty sure it's _my_ turn to make love to _you_."

* * *

_"On the night you were born, the moon smiled with such wonder that the stars peeked in to see you and the night wind whispered, 'Life will never be the same'."  
_

Standing outside Lillian's bedroom, Arizona silently smiled as she listened to Callie read her second bedtime story of the night, the brunette's voice so expressive and so alive as she eloquently told the little girl's current favorite tale. _  
_

_"So enchanted with you were the wind and the rain that they whispered the sound of your wonderful name. The sound of your name is a magical one. Let's say it out loud before we go on." _

Callie paused, dragging her eyes from the book to look down at the little girl, offering her cue.

_"_Lillian_. . ." _they both then whispered in unison.

_"It sailed through the farmland high on the breeze...Over the ocean...And through the trees...Until everyone heard it and everyone knew, of the one and only ever you."_

Arizona found herself drowning in the melodic sound of Callie's voice and, as she continued to listen, she was certain that she wanted to listen to that sound for the rest of her life. She just couldn't mess this up. She'd fought against it for so very long but, after spending the entire day with Callie - alone and later on with Lillian - she knew without a doubt what she needed to do.

The time had definitely come; the time was now.

_"Not once had there been such eyes, such a nose, such silly, wiggly, wonderful toes. In fact, I think I'll count to three, so you can wiggle your toes for me. One, two, three. . ." _

Now leaning against the large wooden doorframe, Arizona bit her bottom lip to stifle the happy chuckle she felt bubble up from deep within at the sight of both Callie and Lillian now wiggling their toes beneath the covers on the bed. She was so enjoying listening and watching as the two became excitedly immersed in the rhyming verse that she didn't want to be detected; she had no intention of allowing them to catch her as she selfishly and admiringly looked on.

_"When the polar bears heard, they danced until dawn. From far away places, the geese flew home. The moon stayed up until morning next day. And none of the ladybugs flew away. So whenever you doubt just how special you are, and you wonder who loves you, how much and how far, listen for geese honking high in the sky. They're singing a song to remember you by. Or notice the bears asleep at the zoom. It's because they've been dancing all night for you._

_Or drift off to sleep to the sound of the wind. Listen closely. . .it's whispering your name again. . ."_

"Lillian. . ."

At the airy sound of the little girl's whispered name, one set of brown eyes and one set of blue quickly glanced in the direction of the door and, smiling as the owner of the voice entered the room, both Lillian and Callie motioned for Arizona to join them on the small twin size bed.

Waiting to continue, Callie watched as her girlfriend climbed onto the bed and, satisfied that Arizona was now sufficiently comfortable, at least for the time being, she cleared her throat before moving on, her voice portraying an element of both wonder and surprise. "_If the moon stays up until morning one day, or a ladybug lands and decides to stay, or a little bird sits at your window a while, it's because they're all hoping to see you smile. For never before in story or rhyme, not even. . ."_

"_Once upon a time!" _Lillian shouted, repeating her favorite line from the book into the quiet of the room.

Callie paused, already knowing that was Lillian's favorite part and, after allowing mother and daughter a moment of quiet giggles, she smiled brightly before deciding to continue, repeating a couple lines. _"For never before in story or rhyme, not even once upon a time, had the world ever known a you, my friend, and it never will, ever again. . ."_

_"Heaven blew every trumpet. . ." _Arizona then spoke from memory, picking up where Callie had left off._ ". . .and played every horn on the wonderful. . .marvelous. . .night you were born."_

Gently closing the book, Callie smiled as a huge yawn consumed Lillian's face and, glancing over a small blonde head to stare at the little girl's mother, she couldn't help the emotions that unexpectedly threatened to consume her.

Callie Torres had everything - fortune and prestige, celebrity and fame - not to mention both beauty and passion that were only rivaled by her own talent and brains. She had more money than God; two highly lucrative and successful franchises, expensive clothing and designer heels. She owned and operated an empire and could successfully do so from her impressive loft apartment with a penthouse view, but as she sat in Lillian's room on her twin size bed, Callie suddenly knew without a doubt that _this_ \- these two blondes who had come into her life not very long ago, meant more to her than all the money and all the success in all the world. These two were her _everything_, and she was bound and determined to prove that fact to both.

"Okay, babe. Time for bed," Arizona softly insisted, the sound of her voice effectively breaking Callie from her own introspective spell. "Tell Callie goodnight."

With a cherubic bottom lip immediately jutting out at the thought of being without her friend, Lillian's arms instantly latched around Callie's neck, pulling the woman close. "Please stay the night," she softly requested, adamantly refusing to let go. "I like it when you're here, Callie, and mommy said she does, too."

Once again glancing over Lillian's head to find a larger set of cerulean eyes now staring back at her, Callie smiled at the slight blush that slowly crept over ivory cheeks. "I like being here, too," she gently confirmed, holding Arizona gaze before pressing a light peck against the little girl's head. "But, I need you to remember what I told you, okay?"

Feeling Lillian's head nod against her chin, Callie lovingly rocked the child back and forth as she reiterated what she'd told Lillian when they had engaged in this exact conversation earlier that night. "If you ever miss me, and I can't be here, all you have to do is wind the music box I gave you and, when the music starts to play, you'll know I'm right here with you, okay?"

Gently tapping her index finger against Lillian's chest to illustrate what she meant and exactly where she would be, Callie smiled when two sets of blue eyes met her own.

"You'll be in my heart, right?" Lillian innocently asked before reaching for the music box to hastily wind its key.

With the soft chiming of cylinder bells now spinning to produce the melody of _Edelweiss, _Arizona and Callie were more than a little surprised by Lillian's lack of further argument; she now appeared acceptably content as she scooted downward beneath the warmth of her covers. "Goodnight, Callie. Goodnight, mommy," she then offered, her cherubic voice soon humming along to the familiar melody.

With a final kiss from both women atop the suddenly cooperative little girl's head, they then quietly exited the room and, after pulling the door to, Callie then followed Arizona out of the room.

Coming to a halt at the front door, Callie only smiled as the blonde helped her into her jacket before handing her her keys. "I'm not forcing you to leave," Arizona softly explained, her hands now fidgeting at the jacket's lapels. "But, if I let you sit down right now - if you don't leave ASAP - I won't be able to control myself, Calliope. I'll break down, and I'll beg you to stay. It won't be pretty, and it certainly won't be sexy. And, today has been all about sexy," she teasingly replied with a seductive smirk that turned into a sultry wink.

Laughing at the other woman's joking, but serious, antics, Callie slowly leaned forward, plump lips capturing pink ones in a much less than chaste goodbye kiss. "I'd love to stay," she earnestly admitted, her own mouth still lingering against her girlfriend's lips as Arizona furtively held her head in her hands, refusing to allow her to go. "But, I have an early meeting tomorrow, and since I totally skipped out on work, today. . ."

Nodding in understanding, Arizona momentarily rested their foreheads together and, once again pecking at Callie's lips, she reluctantly stepped back, no longer blocking Callie's path to the door.

"I'll call you when I get home," Callie genuine offered, reaching out for the handle on the door.

But, before she could turn it, Arizona was once again standing in front of her, her own back firmly pressed against the door. "Here," she softly stated, offering her girlfriend an envelope held tightly in her left hand.

"What's this?" Callie skeptically asked.

Shrugging in response, Arizona nervously worried her bottom lip between her teeth. "It's just a little something for you. And, for me. Really. You can open it whenever you want, but not here. Okay? There's no rush. . .just whenever."

Curiously eyeing the suddenly apprehensive blonde, Callie cautiously removed the envelope from the intensity of her grasp and, though she remained confused by the vast possibilities of what might lay within, she decided to offer Arizona the respect and courtesy she deserved by choosing not to ask.

Not right now, at least.

When Callie didn't demand any further explanation or ask and follow-up questions, Arizona pushed herself up onto her toes, pressing one final kiss to Callie's lips before once again moving out of her way.

"I'll call," Callie again confirmed.

Nodding her head, Arizona silently watched as her girlfriend opened the door but, before she could successfully make it all the way through, the blonde's hand hastily grasped at her wrist. "Sorry. I'm sorry. Just one last thing."

Callie chuckled softly at Arizona's obvious hatred for her impending departure, this series of stops and starts kind of cute coming from her blonde girlfriend.

"I know it's late notice, and I know you have work," Arizona nervously began after Callie had once again turned around. "But, I have three more school visits coming up before I start at the hospital next week and, well. . .Trinity is scheduled for tomorrow. At two."

Slightly caught off guard by this sudden revelation, Callie forced herself to remain silent, allowing the other woman a chance to further explain. "So, if you're not busy, Calliope, I'd like it if you could join us.

Still feeling slightly uncertain at what this _all_ \- the sex, the talk, the sex, the talk, and the entire day spent together - really and truly meant, Callie only offered a tight nod before purposefully stepping out the front door.

But, before she had made it more than two steps down the hall, she confidently turned back, a crooked smile tugging at one side of glorious lips. "I'll call you, Arizona," she cheekily offered, her eyes shining with newfound mirth. "And, I'll, uh. . .I'll see you tomorrow. At two."

* * *

Sitting up in her own bed with her back resting against several fluffy pillows stacked against a massive headboard, Callie's curious fingers anxiously fidgeted with the envelope's seal. She had no idea what lay within in, and she wasn't even sure she wanted to. She and Arizona had talked. They had worked things out. Mostly. They still had work to do, but they were together and now standing on more solid ground than they had been in days.

What more could she want? What more could she possibly need?

So, deciding she would save the contents of the envelope for another time, she slowly opened the top drawer of her bedside table, reverently placing the envelope near the back of the drawer, gently nestling it safely within. And, flicking off the bedside lamp, she then settled herself into the bed, pulling the plush duvet up around her neck.

Closing her eyes, she let out a cleansing breath, but before even one more second could pass, her eyes snapped back open as she hastily scurried to once again sit up in bed.

Once again flipping on the light before throwing open the drawer, she impatiently grasped the envelope in her hand. And, cautiously running her finger beneath the seal, she carefully removed a letter, large and meticulous handwriting, immediately meeting her eyes.

_My Darling Keira,_

Callie quickly re-folded the letter, her eyes anxiously flitting around the room as if she'd just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

This wasn't for her to read. This was personal and private. In fact, she felt uncomfortable just holding it in her hands. This was between Arizona and her late wife. . .

_But_, Arizona _had_ purposely given it to her. It wasn't like she'd found it lying on the floor somewhere and illegally commandeered it; she wasn't opening someone else's certified mail. Arizona obviously wanted her to have it, otherwise she wouldn't have given it to her.

Right?

If Arizona didn't want her to see it or read what lay written inside, she never would have entrusted her with something so dear.

And, deciding this was Arizona's intent - that she wanted and maybe even needed her to read it - Callie settled back into the pillows, her hands slightly trembling as she re-opened the page, curious brown eyes once again beginning to read as the dulcet tones of Arizona's voice brilliantly echoed throughout the room. . .

_My Darling Keira, _

_I don't really know how to reach you. I've been unable to find any sort of forwarding address for you since you left. Still, I hope you get this. _

_Somehow. _

_Some way._

_For the longest time, I have wished we could talk just one more time, and now, my darling wife, I have come to realize that has turned into so much more than a wish; it's a necessity - this is now something I simply have to do. The time has come for me to do and say what I have for so long delayed - what I have for so long fought against. _

_It's hard to believe it's been almost three and a half years since you were taken from me. Lillian was only sixteen months old when you died and, oh my goodness, Keira, she has grown into such an amazing little girl. _

_At almost five years old, our daughter is simply. . .delicious. _

_Heart-stoppingly adorable. _

_With bright blue eyes and wavy blonde hair, Lillian is the most beautiful little girl I've ever seen. She's funny and charming, outgoing and intelligent. She shows more compassion than any adult I've ever met; she has a big heart and an inspirational soul. People tell me all the time that she is so much like me, but I don't see it. Because, every time I look at her, all I can see is you. _

_And, like you, Lillian just seems to get me. She can immediately tell when I'm angry; she knows when I'm upset and when I'm sad. She knows what makes me happy; she has learned that it's the simple things that make me laugh - that all she has to do is climb into my lap and wrap her arms around my neck to instantly make me smile. _

_She's just so awesome, Keira - our greatest accomplishment - and, sometimes I find myself longing to be able to share all these things about her with you. I dream about us making decisions together - basketball or tap, Dartmouth or Berkeley. I long to tell you about the ridiculously corny jokes she tells and the goofy faces she makes; I want you to know where she's ticklish, what makes her giggle the loudest and cry the most. _

_It's been so long since you left, but still - still, there are days when I desperately long to talk to you about our daughter or to tell you about my day. _

_We used to talk so much. Do you remember our mornings off together? You used to hate when I would wake you in the early mornings but, so many times, you still got up with me. You would drag yourself out of bed, and we would sit on the patio together, wrapped up in the cocoon of what seemed like a thousand blankets, sipping our coffee while I rambled on. _

_I loved to talk to you. I loved to share my thoughts and to hear your opinions. I don't really like mornings now, though. Not anymore. Without you, mornings just aren't the same, and I miss that so much - our mornings together. I miss our talks, even though I now realize that I did most of the talking while you sat back and patiently listened. _

_You were always the best listener. _

_Did I ever tell you I loved that about you? _

_I can't be certain, but I really hope that I did._

_I adored you, sweetheart. _

_From the moment our eyes met all those years ago, I knew you were something special. So special. We talked for hours that first night. We shared our most intimate secrets; we laughed and flirted, and then laughed some more. I remember our first kiss and the tingles that soared through my body the moment you pressed your lips to mine. It was the most amazing thing I'd ever felt - your love consumed me from the top of my head, to the tips of my toes. I was helpless to you and your love as you quickly embedded yourselves deep inside my heart. _

_It was kismet. _

_Serendipity. _

_Love at first sight._

_The time we spent together was beautiful and fulfilling and, looking back, I am now truly able to realize the amazing power of the love that we shared. It kept us together when nothing else could. Though way too short, we had the most incredible life together - we were blessed with an amazing little girl, an unbreakable friendship, and a love that was deeper, more profound, and unlike any other I have ever known.  
_

_And, that's why I need to talk to you, sweetheart - why I'm writing you today. _

_I once promised you that I would never love another person as much as I loved you. And, as I have only recently been able to admit to myself, even though you haven't been present with me on this earth for a very long time, not a day has gone by that I haven't kept that promise - not a day has passed that I haven't continued to put you first. Even in death, I continued to love you fiercely, so much so that, for a very long time, I made it completely impossible for myself to ever truly love again or to ever truly be loved in return. _

_After your death, I somehow managed to build a wall - a wall made of my fondest memories and deepest love for you and, even when I tried - even when I was finally able to convince myself that I was ready to love again, you were always there, standing in my way of ever truly being free. _

_But, that's not your fault. I don't blame you; the only person to blame for that is me. Because, I let you stand there, Keira. I wanted you to stand there. I truly believed that you, even in heaven, were so much better than anyone else I could ever possibly find on Earth. _

_And, for the longest time, that remained true. But then, something happened. _

_Someone happened. _

_Completely unexpectedly and completely by chance, Calliope Torres walked into my life and my entire world flipped upside down. On that first night, our eyes met for what seemed like eternity, or perhaps just a second or two in reality, and I just had to look away. It was a perfect blend of ecstasy and fear. My adrenalin was pumping and my heart was beating harder than ever before and, within moments, I realized I was addicted to her. I just had to look back at her and stare at her beautiful face._

_Since then, I have become intoxicated by her. She makes me deliriously happy. With her, I feel so light - like I could literally fly. I never thought it would happen. I never thought I could feel for anyone else the way I feel for you, but with Callie, I have done just that. I have once again been able to experience that profound sense of love and hope that you only read about in books but, even with all those positive emotions, I have also encountered so much guilt and so much despair. _

_Because, I love you, Keira. I'm supposed to love you. I want to love you. I will always love you. But, you're not here for me to love. You were taken from me far too soon, and that thought - that horrific memory - well, sometimes, it still hurts. So much. But, I need to find the courage and the strength to finally move on._

_My life was forever changed the day you died, and it has taken me a long time - a really, really long time, a lot of anger, a ton of hatred, and a mountain of guilt - but, I have somehow managed to make it to this point where I am finally able to love again. There was a gaping hole created in my heart when you left but, recently, I have finally found someone who has the capacity to heal me. My once wounded and empty heart is now overflowing with happiness and joy, with love and devotion, and I have Callie to thank for that. She has broken down the wall that I built around my heart. She has effortlessly forced me to love her and to be loved by her in return._

_She really is quite lovely, Keira. So kind and so compassionate. She is my light in the face of what has been so much darkness - my sunny day in a series of so many nights filled with anger and shame, guilt and despair. She makes me smile. She makes me laugh. She loves Lillian, and Lillian adores her in return. _

_But, I've been stubborn. I didn't want to admit it; I didn't want to face the fact that I had broken my self-proclaimed promise to you, but I now know that Callie is worth doing just that. She is the one person who is worth risking it all for; the only person in this world other than you whom I trust to handle my heart. She's the one I've been waiting for to once again make me complete and, I love her. I am so undeniably in love with her. I have finally found my flower in a field that I for so long believed was full of nothing but weeds, and sometimes I find myself just staring at her, silently hoping she will breathe out, just so I can breathe her in. _

_I desperately long to take the next step with Callie, to fully commit myself to her, to love her openly and honestly without even the slightest inkling of guilt and to allow her to love me as I know only she can but, I now realize, in order for me to do that - in order for me to totally be at peace with the newfound happiness I have found in her, I have to stop allowing myself to put you first. _

_I have to stop purposely placing you in the perfect position to stand in the way. _

_I love you, Keira. I will always love you, but the time has come for me to say goodbye to you, my love. It is time for me to start anew and begin again. It saddens me to admit this; I've fought against it for so very long, but this is what I am now certain I need to do. Callie has quickly become my entire world - she, Lillian, and I are well on our way to becoming our own little family - and I have recently come to acknowledge that Calliope Torres is absolutely it for me. _

_You will certainly never be replaced. You will always be Lillian's mother, and I promise she will know you. I promise that the love for you that I have carried in my heart for so very long will never be compared. I shared almost ten wonderful years with you - loving and living, laughing and learning. You wandered into my life and moved my soul, and for that I will always be grateful. But, it's time for me to be happy again, Keira. I want and need to be happy and to be loved, and I can honestly say that I have finally found that true happiness and true love that I didn't even realize I'd been searching for. _

_Please don't worry about me, sweetheart. My heart no longer needs your protection. You were my hiding place for so long, but my heart is now safe. And, I'm ready. So, so ready to completely give myself - heart, mind, body, and soul - to the woman I love. Because, I've finally found her. I have finally found the person who I know will love me without limit and cherish me without end. _

_I've finally found the one who is worth risking it all. _

_So, goodbye, my love. _

_You will live in my heart forever. _

_Arizona_

* * *

**AN2: ** The children's book Callie reads to Lillian is called _On the Night You Were Born _by Nancy Tillman. It's a really sweet book, and I love it!

**AN3: **Thank you all for your continued support of this story. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I look forward to seeing what you think! Your reviews, comments, and questions are always welcome; I very much enjoy reading and replying to them all! Thanks again!


	20. Chapter 20

**Title**: Skinny Love

**Author**: MysteriousSwaggerOfScrubs

**Pairing**: Callie/Arizona

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: A haunting tale of wealth and power, love and loss. Are one night stands ever meant to last for longer than just one night?

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN**: WOW! You all are amazing! I would like to take a moment to thank every single one of you for your continued support of this story. Your reviews are simply overwhelming, and I am so very pleased that you are enjoying this story. Thank you so much for reading and for taking the time to leave such constructive and thoughtful reviews. You're the best!

**AN2: **I've received several reviews mentioning that I remind people of another fanfiction author. Anyone want to fill me in on who that might be? Lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update!

* * *

_**Twenty**_

* * *

"Do we get to see Callie, today?" Lillian offhandedly questioned from where she sat across from her mother in their apartment's breakfast nook, the smaller blonde eating a bagel as her larger counterpart sipped from a steaming mug of hot coffee.

Setting the cup to the side, Arizona smiled at the little girl and, reaching across the table to wipe a smudge of cream cheese from a cherubic cheek with the edge of her napkin, she then nodded her head. "Yeah, sweetie. Callie's going to meet us at the school," she gently informed, pulling back and taking another drink. "Just like she's done with all the other ones."

And, Callie really had. She'd kept her word, meeting Arizona and Lillian, first at Trinity School, followed by Horace Mann School the day after that and then The Chapin School two days later. Now there was just one school left - The Dalton School - that Arizona had managed to get an appointment with at the very last minute and, as with the rest, Callie had agreed to join.

Though Callie had sometimes seemed introspective and distracted during their visits to the various schools, remaining fairly quiet throughout the interviews and informative admissions meetings, she was still clearly interested and involved, diligently taking notes in a leather bound portfolio before carefully tucking whatever she'd written inside a black Valextra attaché case, not to be mentioned or seen again until she once again pulled it out at whatever school came next.

Arizona had yet to ask Callie about those notes, though, nor had they really even spoken of their impressions of each individual school. While they'd spent most evenings together - taking Lillian to museums or for walks through Central Park, having dinner with Barbara in a restaurant or at one of their homes - they still hadn't really talked. And, they always went their separate ways to sleep at night.

It wasn't that they hadn't talked _at all_; they just hadn't broached the subject of anything of much significance. They hadn't discussed the schools or their relationship, Callie's businesses or Arizona's impending first day back to work the following week.

And, they certainly had not spoken about _the letter. _

In fact, Arizona wasn't even certain her girlfriend had read the thing and, even if she had, she wasn't sure she really wanted to know. Not that she didn't mean what she'd written. No, she honestly meant every last word - she loved Callie with all that she was and everything she had. She needed her. She was addicted to her. She was absolutely intoxicated by her.

But, she was still unsure. . .and so terribly worried that she'd messed something up - that she had said something wrong or hadn't made her feelings completely clear.

So, she hadn't mentioned it. And, neither had Callie.

Arizona had such a strange and uncertain mishmash of feelings surrounding everything she had professed, not to mention what Callie's reaction to it would be, that she'd knowingly chosen to ignore it; she'd been perfectly content to just let it go until another time, deciding instead to enjoy the way the last week had gone, embracing each and every moment she'd spent with her daughter and her girlfriend.

Because, if Arizona had learned anything over the past few years, it was that she needed to simply enjoy life. To be there and to be present - to not worry about things that were out of her control. That's why she'd left it up to Callie to decide if and when she looked inside the envelope, in the first place.

So, in Arizona's mind, it was now up to Callie to make the next move where the letter was concerned. The ball was in Callie's court, and it was her choice to read it or not - to talk about it. . .or not.

But, really, what could Callie possibly say? What could she do?

And, what exactly would Arizona do - and say - when she finally did?

* * *

With her fingers swiftly tapping across her keyboard and brown eyes fixed on the computer screen in front of her as she sat at the large mahogany desk in her office at Calliope &amp; Company, Callie smiled as she listened to Barbara Robbins's voice travel through the speakerphone.

"Yes, Barbara, of course," Callie stated with a nod, her eyes immediately flicking from her work toward her office door when she saw Meredith Grey striding in her direction. "Thank you so much. . .for everything. Dinner last night was to die for, and. . ."

Pausing in her statement when she saw Meredith reach down with her right hand to tap her middle and index fingers against the watch that encircled her left wrist, Callie's brow then furrowed, her eyes skimming the words on the monitor before flicking downward to the digital clock on the display.

12:32pm.

Narrowing her eyes as she mentally scrolled through the recesses of her memory for the appointments she'd made for that day, the neurons and neurotransmitters of her brain taking a moment to filter through all the excess before her phonological loop and visuospatial sketchpad swiftly went on high alert to register and zero in on just what she had forgotten.

"Oh, shit!" Callie she quickly exclaimed, her eyes going wide.

"_What was that, dear_?" Barbara curiously asked.

"Umm. . ." Rolling her eyes at her own cursed outburst, Callie briskly stood from her seat, her hands scurrying through the documents strewn about on her desk to make some sort of sense of their highly random and admittedly disheveled order. "Barbara. Sorry. I'm sorry," Callie instantly apologized, abandoning the papers on her desk when they were finally lying - at least - in one giant stack in the middle of the cordovan leather blotter. "I'm supposed to be meeting Arizona and Lillian in less than thirty minutes and, at this rate. . ."

"_It's no problem, Callie. You go_," Barbara genuinely stated. "_But, let's all have dinner again sometime. Soon_."

Quickly grabbing her suit jacket from the back of her chair, Callie hastily stuffed her arms into the sleeves. "Sounds great. And, thanks again," she honestly replied, smiling as she reached to the side of her desk to gather her attaché case.

"_Goodbye, dear._"

Watching in amusement as Callie nearly stumbled out of her own Christian Louboutin black, patent leather pumps, Meredith hastily ended the call with the touch of a button on her best friend's desk phone before sagely scrutinizing the clearly flustered woman with a knowing smirk tugging at her lips. "What the hell has gotten into you, Callie?" she questioned with a smirk.

Shaking her head in response, Callie reached for a tissue on her desk to dab at her suddenly perspiratory brow. "Nothing. I'm just late. You know I hate being late," she suddenly snapped much louder than she had intended.

"You'll be fine," Meredith contended, waving off her best friend's worry. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Looking up from hurriedly buttoning her jacket, Callie shook her head as she once again grabbed her bag. "No. I'll be back in a couple hours. I have to finish the budget and then approve the new line. We still haven't decided on a name. I want it to be something unique - more personal, but. . ."

"But, Arizona and Lillian need you," Meredith coyly replied, the glimmer of mirth twinkling in her eyes completely unmistakable.

With her eyebrows narrowing at the response, Callie's head pulled back in protest as she momentarily glared across the desk at her best friend. "That is _not_ what I was going to say," she insistently stated with a shake of her head. "What I was going to say was. . ."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Meredith interrupted, softly chuckling at her best friend's defensive posture and tone before grabbing the taller woman's arm and dragging her toward the door. "You better go, Callie. Jackson's outside waiting."

"Wha-"

"You're kind of cute when you're all _in love town_," Meredith teasingly drawled before buttoning Callie's last button and hip checking her out the door. "And, like I said, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh, shut up," Callie groaned with an exaggerated roll of her eyes. "I'll be back in a while. I have too much left to do here to go home early."

Shaking her head at her best friend's continued obstinate ambivalence, Meredith's jovial expression suddenly grew more sincere as she handed the other woman a document spreadsheet they'd been working on together. "Why not take the rest of the day, Callie? Spend some quality time with your girls."

"I just said. . ."

"And, _I said_. . .take the rest of the day. I'll do what I can here and email you," Meredith insisted, not taking no for an answer.

When the taller brunette remained skeptical, Meredith reached up, straightening her lapel. "Love looks good on you, Callie. Really, really good. So, just relax. And, don't let it slip away."

* * *

Promptly hopping out of the back of the black BMW Luxury Sedan when Jackson had barely slowed it to a complete stop, Callie swiftly shut the door before urgently rushing toward the red brick building, carefully ascending the few steps at the main entrance before urgently swinging open the door.

"Damn it," Callie reproachfully scowled, her eyes scanning the empty hallway.

Callie Torres hated being late. She despised it with a passion.

Tardiness was one of her biggest pet peeves when dealing with other businessmen and women, so she certainly loathed it of herself. But, more than that, she absolutely could not believe that she'd let the time get away from her earlier that day. "Ugh," she groaned, pulling her phone from within her bag in order to send Arizona a quick text.

Callie had been there with Arizona and Lillian for the past three school visits and, for each and every one of those, she had been on time. Just like normal. Just like she was for everything else in her life and, shaking her head at her own tardiness, she suddenly found herself a bit nervous and more than a little overwhelmed without her girlfriend there by her side.

Because, this was Arizona's thing. Callie may have been one of the most powerful businesswomen in the world, but Arizona was like Mother of the Freaking Year and knew what she was doing when it came to this kind of thing. She was more prepared and more knowledgeable; Arizona had more in depth questions and concerns for each and every one of the schools than Callie had ever even taken the time to consider. And, even though she had single-handedly supervised and executed more highly advantageous corporate takeovers than she could even remember, this tardiness was causing her heart to race and her palms to sweat.

She was really only four minutes late, but Callie suddenly felt anxious and insecure about what exactly she should do now.

With a plump lip now tightly held between bright white teeth and brown eyes again scanning the entrance of the school for any sign of where she might need to be, Callie impatiently breathed a heavy sigh as she once again glanced down at her phone.

"Hey! There you are!"

Jumping nearly a mile in the air when an alabaster palm gently brushed against her arm, Callie let out a loud shriek of surprise, her now tremulous hands ungracefully bobbling her phone, though they somehow miraculously managed to catch it before it went crashing to the floor. "God, Arizona. You scared the shi-. . .crap out of me," Callie exclaimed and then corrected before surreptitiously looking around the hallway for any other form of human life.

The excitement Arizona had initially felt at Callie's presence, quickly melted away and, now worriedly regarding her clearly frustrated and upset girlfriend, Arizona opened her mouth to speak, but a rambled apology beat her to it.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I was working on the budget for the hotels this morning and then a name of the spring jewelry line. God, that right there is going to be enough to drive me certifiably insane. Then, your mom called, and Meredith. . .and, I just. . .I lost track of time. Then. . ."

"Callie. . ."

". . .there was an accident at 79th and Broadway, so we had to go all the way to 96th and, after that, construction on 5th Avenue, and-"

"Calliope!" Arizona adamantly interrupted, her voice now raised.

With wild brown eyes finally focusing on the concerned blue ones now staring up at her, Callie's gaping mouth snapped shut and, shaking her head at her sudden outpouring of nervous energy, a penitent smile tugged at the left side of her face. "Sorry. I'm sorry."

Taking a moment to lovingly regard the other woman, Arizona gently ran her hands up and down the soft linen of the Armani suit jacket covering Callie's arms in an attempt to calm her girlfriend's obviously frazzled nerves. "It's okay. It's _okay_," she earnestly stated before pushing up on her tip-toes to press a gentle kiss against a smooth caramel cheek. "You're actually just in time," she continued, stepping to Callie's side to take her hand.

With a slight nod, Callie dutifully allowed Arizona to lead her in the appropriate direction but, when the blonde suddenly paused before making it more than a couple steps, Callie once again found herself powerless to the continued disquietude that had crept up on her and taken hold.

And, turning around to once again regard the taller woman, Arizona thoughtfully searched Callie's face - all the love, concern, and apprehension she was now feeling in the face of her girlfriend's uncharacteristically timorous behavior - all joining together into one lovingly attentive gaze. "You okay?" she softly asked, complete sincerity evident in her tone.

Swallowing hard, Callie precipitously nodded her head. "Yeah. Yes, of course. I'm good. I'm good."

Allowing her gaze to momentarily linger at the bluntly spoken response, Arizona ultimately decided to take Callie at her word, offering the other woman her own nod and a dimpled grin. "I'm really glad you're here."

* * *

Later that evening, Callie sat with Lillian on her lap in the large theatre room of her apartment, Alice in Wonderland playing on the giant projector screen in front of them as tanned fingers frivolously combed through soft blonde curls.

Callie had happily offered to sit with Lillian while Arizona made some phone calls in the office down the hall and, with the movie now more than halfway over, the older blonde still had not returned. Not that Callie minded, she was happy to take over the childcare reins, allowing Arizona the time to do whatever it was she needed to do; she enjoyed spending time with Lillian whenever and wherever she could.

Especially watching movies.

Because, even though they had only known each other for a little while, movies were their thing. Callie liked to think that this was a way she and her girlfriend's daughter could bond; both of them great lovers of a good old fashioned animated film.

This minor mindless reprieve into the land of classic Disney also gave Callie some time to think about everything she currently had on her plate - work and the necessity of more than one upcoming business trip, Arizona's own return to work and the best school for Lillian.

Not to mention her girlfriend's letter. . .

Callie was still undecided about what her response to that should be. She remained wholeheartedly unsure of how to react to something so precious and so rare, completely uncertain of how she should feel about Arizona's declaration of endless and enduring love for her while also admitting her continued love for her late wife.

This was such a profoundly intricate situation to be a part of that Callie now found herself in a constant state of distracted agitation and anxious unrest. She loved Arizona with everything that she was and already knew that she wanted to be with her forever - just as her girlfriend had so beautifully insinuated with her written words. But, in Callie's nearly frantic mind, there was still so much tense disquietude - so many circumstances and factors surrounding the contents of that letter to take into consideration. To really think about. To pick apart and dissect.

And, on top of all of her current responsibilities and deadlines for both of her companies, that is exactly what she had done.

To the point of insanity.

The sound of footsteps approaching from behind, quickly broke Callie from her pensively silent thoughts and, turning to glance over her shoulder, she plastered on a smile when she saw her girlfriend sauntering into the room. "You all finished?" she asked before glancing down at the child resting in her arms.

And, noticing for the first time that Lillian had fallen asleep in her lap, she pressed her index finger to her lips in a shushing gesture, smiling when Arizona nodded, acknowledging exactly what she meant.

"She's exhausted. I should take her home," Arizona softly whispered, lovingly gazing upon the innocence of her sleeping daughter before motioning for Callie to shift the girl into her mother's waiting arms.

Reaching for the remote and flipping off all the electronic devices in the room, Callie then stood from her seat, bringing Lillian along with her. "I've got her," she gently insisted, making her way out of the theatre with Lillian cradled in the loving embrace of her strong arms. "It's late, Arizona. Why don't you just stay?"

Pausing momentarily to consider Callie's request, it didn't take long for Arizona to make up her mind and, smoothly nodding her head, she offered the taller woman a dimpled smile. "I'd like that," she softly admitted. "And, if it's okay with you, I have something important I'd like to discuss."

* * *

A half hour later, Arizona emerged from the lavish ensuite bathroom connected to Callie's even more luxurious master bedroom and, spotting her girlfriend already burrowed beneath a plush merino wool comforter and Egyptian cotton sheets, she softly sighed as she took a seat at the edge of the bed.

Doffing her prosthesis and flicking off the bedside lamp, promptly bathing the bedroom in the light of nothing more than the silvery glow of a waning crescent moon, Arizona then joined Callie in the serene warmth and quiet tranquility of her bed. And, scooting toward the middle of the mattress, her right knee insinuated itself within the welcoming hospitality of two smooth caramel thighs, her right arm hooking itself over Callie's waist, an ivory hand coming to rest against a contrastingly tan abdomen.

"Calliope?" Arizona softly questioned before placing a reverent kiss against the back of a bare shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"You'd tell me if something was bothering you, right?"

With big brown eyes vacantly staring across the room to listlessly gaze upon the bright lights of The City That Never Sleeps, Callie carefully considered her response before ultimately deciding that now just wasn't the time. "Yes, Arizona. Of course I would," she only partially maligned.

Not completely convinced - especially considering the presence of Callie's notably preoccupied behavior for most of the week, topped off by the fact that earlier that day at The Dalton School, she had nearly come completely unhinged - Arizona begrudgingly decided not to press the issue, choosing to change the subject, instead. "So, what did you think of Dalton?" she totally side-stepped, honestly wanting to hear the other woman's opinion. "Or any of the other schools, for that matter."

Closing her eyes, Callie instantly felt her nerves once again begin to rise, but pulling in a deep breath through her nose, she slowing pushed it out via pursed lips. "They were all very nice," she judiciously replied. "I'm sure whichever one you decide on will be great."

More than a little surprised by that response, Arizona propped herself up on her elbow to curiously examine the side of her girlfriend's face. "But, you have to have some sort of opinion. You've been paying attention and taking notes and. . ."

"It's not my place, Arizona," Callie warily interrupted.

With the guarded uncertainty and evasive conjecture in Callie's tone not going unnoticed, Arizona reached down, gently grasping Callie's chin between the tips of her fingers and the pad of her thumb and, benevolently turning the other woman's head in the direction of her own, Arizona adoringly peered down into dubious brown eyes. "I trust you with this, Calliope, and it would mean a lot to me if we could make this decision _together_."

Gazing up into sincere sapphire blue eyes, Callie fell powerless to the swell of prideful emotion that immediately accosted her form upon hearing Arizona's response. "Yeah?" she shakily asked.

Tilting her head downward, Arizona simply answered with a kiss, moist pink lips succinctly caressing the willingly pliable ones of the woman beneath her. And, pulling back once she was sure that her intent was thoroughly implied, she nuzzled the tip of her nose against Callie's cheek before resting her head against her girlfriend's pillow.

Turning onto her side, Callie's cheek pressed against cool cotton as she compassionately stared into her girlfriend's questioning eyes. "Thank you, Arizona. You have no idea how much that means to me," she vaguely offered, though the presence of a sudden twinkle in her magical brown eyes clearly said it all. "But, umm. . .do you think we could talk about this later? Maybe tomorrow? When I get home from work?"

Narrowing her eyes in response, Arizona wanted to ask why; they had already put this off for nearly a week, but suddenly witnessing a vaguely troubled look flash across a gorgeously tanned face, she plaintively decided against it. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Immediately nodding her head and leaning forward to press her lips against Arizona's warm and inviting mouth, Callie then pulled back, nuzzling into Arizona's front and burying her face in the silky comfort of her chest. "I'm good. Really good," she earnestly insisted in a hushed whisper, tightly hugging the woman as her lips brushed against and lingered over the smooth flesh above her girlfriend's breasts. "Just a little headache, but tomorrow, I'll be as good as new."

* * *

The following morning, Arizona sluggishly rolled onto her side and, immediately reaching out for the delicate skin she'd slept cuddled against for most of the night, hazy sky blue eyes quickly snapped open when her roaming fingers were met by nothing more than chilled, charcoal grey sheets.

And, as her sleep addled brain took its time to lazily meander its way to greater consciousness, she slowly pushed herself up into sitting, her eyes questioningly flitting around the room before finally landing on a sheet of paper, with her name scrawled across it, resting on the bedside table.

Curiously scooting to _her_ side of the bed, Arizona quickly snatched the stationary from where it sat propped up against the oil rubbed bronze base of an antique ivory Tiffany Lamp and, straightening it out at the fold, she expectantly allowed her eyes to dance across the words.

_Good morning, sleepy head. _

_I hope you slept well last night. Thanks to you, I slept better than I have in days. ;) Feel free to stay at the apartment for as long as you'd like. There is coffee and breakfast waiting for you and Lillian in the kitchen. _

_Well, no coffee for her, obviously. . ._

Smiling at her girlfriend's apparently jovial mood, Arizona chuckled softly before continuing on.

_I checked on Lillian before I left. She was still lost somewhere in dreamland and just looked SO cute. _

_Do you honestly have any idea how freaking adorable your daughter is when she sleeps?_

_I'll call you soon._

_I love you,_

_Callie_

_P.S. I left a manila envelope for you on the kitchen island. Take a look, and let me know what you think._

With a dimpled grin now permanently tugging at her lips and her interest thoroughly piqued as to what exactly this "_manila envelope_" might hold, Arizona quickly donned her prosthesis before pulling a robe over her pajamas and making her way out the bedroom door. And, finding the envelope precisely where Callie's note said she had left it, Arizona hurriedly pushed open the clasp before removing a highly official looking document spreadsheet from deep within.

Holding it in her hands, Arizona intrusively analyzed it, her eyes growing wide when she realized what it was. Because, there, staring back at here on several typed pages was anything and literally _everything_ any parent could ever possibly want to know about each and every one of the schools she and Callie had visited. From general information concerning each admissions policy and tuition price, to test scores and endowment funds, topped off by the answers to Arizona's questions and the notes Callie had diligently taken, it was all there. Callie had even included information about the schools she, herself, hadn't visited, adding the things she remembered Arizona saying about each and every one.

And, Arizona was stunned. To say the least.

Of course, she knew Callie cared - her girlfriend had made that obvious on various occasions and in more ways than one - but, not until it was indisputably presented to her in vivid black and white, did Arizona finally realize - and _understand_ \- just how much Calliope Torres really was _all in._

* * *

Glancing down at her phone when it suddenly began to ring, Callie smiled brightly when she noticed the name displayed on the Caller-ID.

_Arizona._

"Good morning, pretty lady," Callie playfully greeted, pushing off from her desk to roll backward in her chair.

"_Hello to you, too,_" Arizona teased.

"How's your morning?" Callie asked, perfectly content to take a break from the infuriating numbers and letters that were beginning to run together on her computer monitor to effectively cause her eyes to cross and her head to ache.

_"Well, I've only been awake for about fifteen minutes, but I have to say, my morning has just been full of surprises."_

_"_Yeah?_"_

_"Yeah."_

_"_Why's that?_"_

_"Oh, come one, Calliope. This spreadsheet. I've never seen anything like it. This thing is awesome!"_

Softly chuckling into the phone at her girlfriend's obvious excitement, Callie instantly felt a weight lift from her shoulders, her heart swelling at the affectionate appreciation she could sense in Arizona's tone.

Callie had initially been worried to show Arizona what she'd done - all the information she had compiled - but, after the blonde had adamantly requested they make this decision together as a team, she humbly sensed that it would _probably_ be okay. But, even after leaving it in the apartment, she was still uncertain of how it would be received.

_"Thank you for this, Callie."_

With Arizona's voice filtering into her introspective brain, Callie suddenly realized that she hadn't stopped smiling since she'd answered her girlfriend's call. "You're welcome," she earnestly spoke, her cheeks blushing slightly with bashful modesty at her girlfriend's clearly indebted and gratuitous attention. "So, I was thinking we could go out tonight," Callie then briskly added, trying to avert the loving scrutiny away from herself. "We haven't had a chance to celebrate your move, so I'd like to take you to dinner."

"_Like on a date_?" Arizona coyly asked.

"Yeah," Callie replied, suddenly nervous. "Like a _real_ one. I thought we could talk about the schools - discuss all the options."

Arizona really, _really_ wanted to say yes; she had hoped to have the choice of Lillian's future school completely ironed out before her return to work the following day, but that just hadn't happened, and she still had so much left to do.

And, when Arizona didn't immediately respond with a resounding _yes _as she had hoped she would, Callie's amazingly good mood instantly tarnished, her heart suddenly beginning to slam against her chest, her breath quickening, her palms sweating.

"_I'd love to go out tonight, Calliope, but I have to be at the hospital bright and early tomorrow morning for my first day. Not to mention, Lillian. I don't have a sitter. So, maybe_. . ."

"I already talked to your mom," Callie swiftly interrupted, closing her eyes as she valiantly attempted to calm her overactively anxious emotions. "She said she'd be more than happy to stay with Lillian."

"_But_. . ."

"Come on, Arizona. Please, pretty please," Callie continued to gently coerce, though internally her every last sense was racing. "I promise to have you home way before your carriage turns into a pumpkin or-or-or your horseman turns into a toad."

And, as a shocking bark of laughter burst through the phone, Callie couldn't help but suddenly feel more at ease, her pulse and respirations nearly returning back to normal as a brilliant megawatt smile completely consumed her face. "So, is that a _yes_?" she hopefully asked.

And, after another brief pause, Callie finally heard the words she'd been waiting to hear.

"_Yes, Calliope_. _That's a yes._"

* * *

Stepping out of _Il Cantinori_, a classic Tuscan restaurant nestled on a sleepy street in Manhattan's Greenwich Village, Callie took Arizona's hand into her own, intricately lacing their fingers together as they waited for Jackson to bring the car around.

While sharing a bottle of Brunello di Montalcino earlier that evening, they had carefully and comprehensively discussed all the pros and cons of the six schools on the list and, after first cutting the potential candidates in half, they had then narrowed it down to two. From there, though, they had found themselves at a stalemate; Callie preferred one while Arizona was more pleased with the other. And, after enjoyably bantering back and forth for several long minutes, they'd finally decided to let it rest for the remainder of the night, promising that they would think on it before again discussing it at some point in during the next few days.

They had talked and laughed, and shamelessly flirted as they talked and laughed some more over their delicious Tuscan cuisine served with a smile in a decidedly cozy setting but, with each passing bite and sip from her glass of wine, Callie couldn't help but notice the increasing distraction evident on Arizona's face, the preoccupation present in her limited conversation.

And, so, knowing that Arizona was worried about the big day that lay ahead of her at the hospital, Callie had thoughtfully requested the check before ever entertaining the idea of dessert, then quickly paying the bill and generously tipping their server before grabbing her girlfriend's hand and shuffling her pouting form out the door.

"I'm sorry, Calliope," Arizona apologized, wrapping her arms around Callie's waist and pulling her close as they awaited the arrival of their car. "I'm not sure why I'm so nervous about tomorrow. It's not like it's my first day of residency."

Smiling as she looked down the street, Callie then tenderly pressed a kiss to the top of Arizona's head. "It's okay. I completely understand," she earnestly replied, once again taking her girlfriend's hand when she saw Jackson and the car slowly approach. "But, would you mind if we make a quick stop before taking you home? I forgot some things at work, and it will only take an extra few minutes to stop at the store to get them."

Arizona had enjoyed herself this evening beyond compare, and she honestly hated the fact that she was the one who was cutting this alone time with her beautiful girlfriend way too short, but she really just wanted to go home - to once again relentlessly go through the informational emails she had received from her new Chief of Surgery, while also assuring that everything else for the following day was in perfect working order.

"You know, you're kind of cute when you're all frowny and annoyed," Callie amorously nettled, a lopsided grin lighting her face once they had both entered the back seat of the car.

Rolling her eyes and swatting the back of her hand against Callie's arm, Arizona couldn't help but laugh as she reluctantly agreed. "Fifteen extra minutes, Calliope. That's all you get," she half-heartedly teased.

Kissing Arizona's temple, Callie comfortably settled herself into her seat before tugging her girlfriend into her side. "That's all I need."

* * *

After deactivating the power supply to Calliope and Company's main security system, Callie led Arizona through a series of doors, disabling what seemed like a thousand magnetic locks, motion sensors, alert buzzer, and wireless transmitters at every turn.

"I'll just be a minute," Callie softly informed, smiling slightly as she stepped away from Arizona before making her way further into the main showcase area of the store.

With a heavy sigh of impatience, Arizona didn't immediately follow, instead, hanging back and, pulling her phone from within her bag, she leaned her elbows against the darkened and empty jewelry showcase display opposite where Callie now stood. Then tapping the email app with the pad of her thumb, her eyes aimlessly glanced through junk mail and advertisements, another impetuous sigh unconsciously leaving her lips.

Stepping up behind a small jewelry case at the corner of the main showcase floor, Callie reached to the side of it and, flicking on a series of miniature recessed lights, she was about to open her mouth to ask Arizona to come closer when, suddenly, she felt an intense wave of fear consume her entire form. And, as the room started spinning around her, she was certain she was going to throw up or pass out - or _both_ \- her entire body then beginning to shake and tremble, her heart nearly pounding out of her chest. She couldn't breathe, her mouth running completely dry and, as she tugged and stretched at the neck of her blouse in a futile attempt of thwarting its restrictive grasp, she then gripped the ledge of the case, the sound of Arizona's worried voice barely penetrating her panic stricken mind.

"Calliope?"

Callie could hear the sound of her own name, but she couldn't move; she couldn't react. She felt as if the world was rushing at her - closing in on her, and the sound of Arizona's voice seemed to become more and more pronounced, causing her head to swim. Then suddenly, for some reason or no reason at all, her heart rate further escalated, her head growing foggier than it was before.

"Answer me, Callie. What's going on?"

Callie could sense the rising fear in Arizona's tone, but she couldn't focus. She was disoriented; she felt tiny and vulnerable and, with her throat constricting and her chest contracting, she futilely tried to grasp onto something - _anything _\- that could possibly keep her tethered and whole.

"Here, Callie. Sit down."

When her legs began to wobble beneath the weight of the rest of her body, Callie had no choice but to obey Arizona's fuzzy command and, quickly closing her eyes, she deeply inhaled through her nose before exhaling through her mouth, her entire body feeling everything and nothing at all. She desperately wanted to jump out of her skin - to get away from this anxiously panicked feeling - to somehow force it away from herself and, finally giving in and breathing the way her body seemed to want her to breathe, Callie was finally able to make eye contact with her girlfriend before motioning with her hand toward her purse that had fallen to the floor.

Never leaving Callie's side, Arizona stretched for the bag and, handing it to the thankfully more alert woman, she carefully watched as Callie shakily pulled a pill bottle from deep within, tremulous fingers fumbling to finally open its lid.

Callie's every thought was pervaded by an overwhelming sense of failure as she continued to control her excessively shallow breaths. "Sorry. I'm so sorry," she anxiously stated, her voice nothing more than a hushed whisper. "I'm so sorry, Arizona," she repeated before dry swallowing a tiny blue pill. "This was so not the time. . ."

Kneeling down on one knee in front of her seated girlfriend, Arizona reached forward with her right hand, the pads of her middle and index fingers pressing against Callie's carotid artery in search of her pulse before then dropping her attention downward to stare at the ticking minute hand of her watch. "How long?"

As everything slowly - _very slowly_ \- began to recede and subside, Callie's panic stricken mind finally began to clear, soon allowing her the ability to better think. "Since my mom died," she softly replied, feelings of complete humiliation and utter exhaustion somewhat replacing the presence of such overwhelming panic and fear. "But, I haven't had one in a long time. A really long time."

After further assessing Callie's vitals as best she could, Arizona carefully stood from her kneeling position before silently walking away. And, with tears now glistening in worried brown eyes, Callie attempted to follow the other woman, though her body simply wouldn't let her.

And, just when she was about to try to stand once again, Arizona quickly made her way back into the room, a bottle of water now held in her hand. "Here. Drink," she shortly instructed.

With tearful brown eyes searching stormy blue ones for any hint into the blonde's current state of mind, Callie hesitantly took the proffered water before bringing it to her lips for a small drink. "Please don't be mad, Arizona. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you. I was going to, but it honestly just never crossed my mind," she earnestly admitted. "It's been such a long time - almost a year - and I can usually feel when they're coming, but this one. . ."

"Shh. Shh. It's okay," Arizona adoringly interrupted, two loving arms reaching out to cradle Callie's head before pulling her in close, a tanned cheek now resting beneath the swell of Arizona's breasts. "But, why tonight?" she gently questioned, her fingers once again moving to Callie's carotid pulse.

Arizona expertly counted the beats of her heart, Callie took a few more silent moments to further gather herself, spending most of that time lost in her own thoughts and reflection as she considered the honest answer to Arizona's question. And, then inhaling a deep breath, Callie carefully made her way to her feet before reaching down with a still slightly quavering hand to help Arizona to her feet.

"What do you think?"

At the sound of Callie's voice, Arizona was confused by what exactly she meant, her eyes narrowing in question as she carefully scrutinized her surroundings. "Think about what?" she softly asked, stepping back just a bit and noting for the first time since they'd arrived that there was barely any light reflecting around the room beyond the glow from the particular display case that Callie had been, only moments ago, heavily leaning against. "The cause of your anxiety attack? What do I think about that?"

Smiling at the adorableness of the utter confusion written across her girlfriend's face, Callie reached out with her right hand, motioning for Arizona to move back toward her. "Come here," she softly spoke, her smile widening when the blonde didn't hesitate to do just that.

"What do you think?" Callie again asked, her outstretched hand lacing through Arizona's smaller one when she was once again standing right by her side.

Still completely perplexed by what Callie was referring to, Arizona momentarily held her girlfriend's gaze before following those magical, but still slightly rattled, brown eyes to where they now focused on something safely nestled within the case - a gorgeous, antique brass and silver locket with a filigree butterfly and sparkling teal blue navette crystal - brilliantly staring back at her from where it lay hanging from an embellished Victorian style bail at the center of a black jewelry bust display.

"It's beautiful, Calliope," Arizona breathed, her eyes lingering over the dazzling piece before dragging them back in the direction of the taller woman. "Is it a new design for the spring line? Something Calliope &amp; Co. is going to sell? Is that what you've been so worried about?"

Without offering a response, Callie pensively reached into the case and, reverently removing the keepsake necklace from its perch, she carefully handed it to Arizona for closer inspection. And, then shaking her own wrist from side to side, separating the bracelets she always wore, one from another, Callie then fiddled with one particular toggle clasp, freeing a shining double link curb chain from her body.

"When my mom died, my dad gave me this," Callie softly stated, her thumb tenderly running over an identical locket to what Arizona still held in her own hands. "He designed one for me and one for my sister. . ."

Callie thoughtfully trailed off as she handed her bracelet to Arizona and, watching as her girlfriend benevolently admired the exterior of the two identical lockets, the brunette then reached forward, gently opening her own to reveal a small photo of a much younger version of herself as she laughed along with her mother who sat to her left, brilliant smiles gracing both of their faces.

"My dad once told me that people die only when we forget them. If I can remember her - my mom - then she will be with me always," Callie further explained before her trembling hand moved to the other locket, carefully opening it, as well.

When Arizona saw the photo that lay inside, her mouth immediately fell open in shock, a ragged exhalation forcing itself from her mouth.

"This - I had this necklace and locket made for Lillian," Callie gently began by way of explanation, her own eyes trained on the top of a blonde head as blue eyes helplessly remained fixed on a picture of Keira and Lillian, an awe-inspiring smile curving at the now deceased mother's lips as she lovingly gazed down at the fifteen month old to affectionately watch as she peacefully slept.

"It's easy to see why you loved her. Keira was beautiful, Arizona, and it's obvious just from this picture that she adored that little girl so very much."

Glistening azure eyes immediately snapped up to meet nervous brown and, as a single tear streaked down a smooth ivory cheek, Callie immediately reached forward, the pad of her thumb tenderly brushing it away. "I know Lillian may be too young to understand it now, but I know one day she will. She'll have questions, and she'll want to learn things about her mom. So, I thought it would be nice for her to have something to remember her by. "

Arizona remained completely silent, but Callie could sense that the wheels were relentlessly turning in her head and, wanting - _needing_ \- to say more, she softly continued. "I was older when my mom died, Arizona, and my dad never got over it. He made the conscious decision to never allow himself to love again or to be loved in return."

As she listened to the heartfelt words that continued to spill forth from her girlfriend's beautiful mouth, a flash of realization suddenly lit Arizona's eyes and, taking a moment to allow that cognizant awareness to filter into her soul, she was instantly certain that Callie had read the letter she'd given to her, though it had been written to her late wife.

"This necklace isn't meant to impress or buy you or Lillian. It's just my way of telling you both that I understand. I know there is no way I could ever replace Keira, and I would never try. I just want to be free to be me, to love you and Lillian in my own way - the best way I know how," Callie earnestly continued, the tone of her voice and the sincerity in her eyes, lighting Arizona's soul with the most profound sense of love and respect she had ever before experienced. "I want to try my best to be helpful and to be a role model for your little girl. Not that she really needs it. She has the very epitome of a good role model in you," Callie honestly stated, her voice now tight with emotion. "I just want to. . .be there. For you and for Lillian. I don't want to worry about the past, but instead, I want us to make our own memories - to focus on the future. Because, I'm the lucky one, Arizona. I'm here, and I get to spend time with you. I get to love you, and. . ." she suddenly trailed off, worried she had gone too far - said too much.

And, in that moment, Callie became immediately certain of the exact cause of the sudden anxiety attack she'd just endured, ultimately deciding that perhaps the damn thing hadn't come on quite as suddenly as she had, only moments ago, wholeheartedly believed.

God. . .why did this have to be so difficult? She was trying so hard to be gracious and sensitive to Arizona - to express her thoughts and feelings without dismissing or disrespecting Keira in any way, but with every single word she spoke, Callie couldn't help but worry that she was doing just that. And, apparently that had proven to be simply too much for her mind and body to take - the anxiety and worry she had been experiencing concerning what she should do after reading Arizona's letter, combined with the devastation of their recent falling out and subsequent resolution, on top of the usual stress of her work, all compounding before ultimately exploding in the form of a fairly epic anxiety attack.

"So, umm. . .I guess - I guess I just want you to know that I realize you'll never forget her - that there will likely be times when you get sad or-or-or quiet when something stirs up a memory of her. But, I also want you to know that. . .I want to support you in that, Arizona. I want to support Lillian - to be there to help her remember her mom. I want to love you both and do my very best to make you happy," Callie reiterated, her own eyes now gleaming with tears as she continued to honestly pour out her heart in the form of one mammothly rambled speech. "You letting me in takes a lot of courage, Arizona. A lot of strength. And, I promise you right now that I'll do everything in my power to live up to the sacrifice you've made. I'll make sure that being with me - _loving me_ \- is worth breaking the promise you made to your wife."

After a beat of silence that Callie decidedly chose not to fill with any further blathered explanation, Arizona's mouth fell open, though it took her a moment to find her words. "Keira loved butterflies," she simply whispered, her thumbs closing the lockets in order to once again gaze over their impressive design.

"I know," Callie softly admitted before quickly wiping at her own eyes. "My mom did, too."

Now looking up to search Callie's face for further explanation, Arizona remained completely still, her heart slamming against her chest.

"Your mom," Callie simply offered.

With a resolute nod, Arizona once again glanced downward, her thumbs again running over the filigree butterflies.

"My mom used to tell me that butterflies are sent from heaven to remind us that angels are always with us. . ."

When Callie spoke no more, Arizona inhaled deeply and, clearing her throat, her bright blue eyes then met expressive chocolate brown to resiliently bore into the other woman's soul. And, returning that gaze as she stared into glistening blue eyes, Callie worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

Arizona's silence was driving her insane with worry - the lack of any further response deafening to her ears. And, after what seemed like an eternity, she just couldn't take it any longer. It was simply too much to bear. But, just when she was about to look away - to break the penetrating gaze she adamantly held with the other woman, pink lips parted, the reverberation of something akin to the sound of a choked sob mixed with a breathy laugh emanating from deep within Arizona's chest.

"I am so thankful for you, Calliope Torres," Arizona then softly spoke, her voice successfully preventing Callie from looking or stepping away. "There was a time when I thought my life would forever be bereft of any sort of feeling, let alone such a profound sense of new and _awesome_ love," she earnestly continued, reaching forward to reverently sweep her fingers through the silkiness of Callie's bangs. "You have brought fresh air into my life and, because of you, I can finally breathe again. With you, I'm not afraid to be me. I'm not afraid to reignite my own spark for life or to embrace my right to express my feelings. Because of you, I'm able to love again. And, I do love you, Calliope. So very much. What I have with you - what you and I share. . ."

Arizona paused, dreamily shaking her head as she reached up to lovingly hold Callie's face in the cradle of her hands. "Calliope, what you and I have together - it's like nothing - _nothing_ \- I have ever known."

* * *

**AN3: **Thanks so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed this update, and I look forward to seeing what you think. As always, your reviews, questions, and comments are always welcome! I thoroughly enjoy reading and responding to every single one. (I hope I haven't missed anyone.)


	21. Chapter 21

**Title**: Skinny Love

**Author**: MysteriousSwaggerOfScrubs

**Pairing**: Callie/Arizona

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: A haunting tale of wealth and power, love and loss. Are one night stands ever meant to last for longer than just one night?

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN**: Hello, all! Just a quick note to thank all of you for your continued reviews; I am so glad most of you seem to be enjoying this story, and I look forward to reading your thoughts and responses for upcoming chapters. I, myself, am terrible at writing reviews and, the fact that you all take the time to do so after reading, is commendable and much appreciated. :o)

**AN2: ** There was a recent guest review that _kind of_ insinuated that I might be the person behind some "very childish" reviews for the purpose of gaining even more reviews but, I have to say, that is absolutely not the case. I'm a very busy lady and honestly don't even have the time I would like to have to, in my opinion, do this story justice and, other than writing, posting, and then replying to your reviews, I don't spend much time around fanfiction. So, nope. It wasn't me, and I have no idea who it was.

**AN3: **Okay, that's about all I have to say other than. . .I'm sorry this took me a little longer that I anticipated, but I really hope you like it! Another long one! Please enjoy and thanks again.

* * *

_**Twenty-One**_

* * *

Stepping up to Arizona's closed apartment door, both women momentarily lingered in the hallway before Callie leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss against perfect pink lips and, knowing her girlfriend had been very eager to return home due to the day she had ahead of her, she only briefly allowed herself dilatory stay. "Call me tomorrow?" she softly asked as she pulled back, her own fingers lacing through smaller ivory ones to hold them tight.

Lovingly gazing up at her girlfriend, Arizona was about to reply, but suddenly paused, the smile on her face slightly faltering at the presence of the ashen pallor of Callie's usually glowing, caramel skin. Arizona had checked her girlfriend's pulse and respirations during and after the anxiety attack but, at that point, the lights in the jewelry store had been dimmed, illumination then nearly non-existent in the car on the way home. And, unfortunately, it wasn't until now, in the well-lit corridor of her apartment building, that Arizona could vividly see the sickenly pale tone of Callie's skin. "You sure you're feeling okay?" she tentatively asked, gently cradling the other woman's smooth cheek in the palm of her hand.

With her brow furrowing at the question, Callie merely nodded her head, enjoying the sensation of Arizona's warm hand against the side of her face. "Yeah, of course. Nothing to worry about. I'm fine."

Not completely convinced, Arizona's other hand moved up toward Callie's face and, after placing her palm against a pale forehead to check for any sign of an elevated temperature, the same hand then slid downward, reverently coming to rest against the opposite side of Callie's face. "Why don't you stay?" Arizona earnestly requested, the worry she had valiantly been attempting to suppress, clearly evident in, not only the tone of her voice, but also the wary gleam of attentive cerulean eyes.

Tipping her head to the side as she cautiously studied the beautiful woman whose thumbs were now caressing the apples of her cheeks, Callie could tell that Arizona was still upset about what she had witnessed less than two hours before but, refusing to allow _that_ to be the main focus of the, otherwise spectacular, evening they had shared, she instead chose to momentarily brush off her girlfriend's loving concern. "But, I thought you were busy, tonight? I mean, that's what you said, at least. What was it, exactly?" Callie briefly trailed off, her index finger tapping against her lips in mock consideration. "Oh, yeah. I remember. . .emails to read and a briefcase to pack, clothing to press and schedules to check. That's why we had to cut this date short. _Remember_?" Callie frivolously drawled, a delighted glimmer of mirth, brightly twinkling in jovial brown eyes.

With a slight roll of her own eyes at her girlfriend's blatantly overt teasing, Arizona dropped her hands from Callie's face, a slight chuckle falling from her lips. "Yes, Calliope. I remember," she begrudgingly admitted, a sincere smile lighting her face. But, as quickly as that dimpled grin appeared, it was once again gone, her demeanor again turning stoic as she decided to press the issue. "I know this isn't the first time this has happened, okay? But, it _is_ the first time for me and, if it's okay with you, I'd like you to stay tonight, so I can keep my eye on you."

"Oh, I bet you would," Callie continued to jest, a seductive glint now sparkling in suggestive eyes.

"Callie. . ." Arizona spoke, the breathy warning immediately causing Callie's megawatt smile to fall.

"What, Arizona?" Callie impatiently questioned, slight irritation now present in her voice. "It was only a little one. Very. . ._minor. _Trust me, I've had way worse," she defensively tried to deflect.

"That may be true, Callie, but this is new to me. At least where _your_ health and well-being are concerned. And, while the extremely rational doctor part of me knows that you're going to be fine, the _super outrageously_ _irrational_ _girlfriend_ part of me wants to keep you close," Arizona genuinely admitted, the air of facetiousness in her tone, no match for the utter seriousness that was now written across every feature of her devotedly caring face.

Callie's mouth automatically opened to argue - to once again assure Arizona that she was _fine_ \- but, quickly finding herself unable to drag her attention away from that captivatingly lovely face, she suddenly found herself completely unable to deny her amazing girlfriend a single thing, much less as she lovingly gazed up at her with those brilliant cornflower eyes. And, with Callie's lips suddenly twitching, a gracious smile then turned up at the corners of her beautiful mouth as she ruefully shook her head. "Fine. I'll stay," she finally conceded with feigned offense, though she truly had no desire to leave, anyway. "But no funny business. Do you hear me?"

Grinning in relief, Arizona quickly took Callie's hand, unwilling to allow her even the slightest moment to change her mind. And, leading her closer to the apartment's entrance, the blonde couldn't help but laugh as she pulled the taller woman through the front door.

"Whatever you say, Calliope. Whatever you say."

* * *

Sitting with her legs outstretched atop Arizona's king size bed, her back comfortably resting against button tufting of the headboard, Callie's wide brown eyes were completely unable to attend to whatever was written across the tablet propped up on her lap. They instead chose to repeatedly flick back and forth - side to side, left to right, east to west - as she aghastly watched a blur of blonde hair, she assumed was still attached to her girlfriend's head, as Arizona hastily disappeared out the bedroom door before quickly reappearing seconds later, only to retreat into the walk-in closet and out again, into the ensuite bathroom and back out, stopping at a chest of drawers at the corner of the room for only the briefest of moments before once again disappearing, altogether.

And, by Callie's estimation, this frantically paced circuit hadn't stopped in nearly an hour. From the moment they had entered the apartment, Arizona had been moving - first thanking her mother for babysitting before abruptly sending her on her way, then stepping into Lillian's room to check on the sleeping little girl before immediately getting down to business.

At this point, Callie was certain Arizona had checked her phone at least twenty-five times, relentlessly reading and re-reading her schedule for the following day before instantly turning her anxious attention to an already packed attaché case, straightening and alphabetizing some sort of documentation_, _time and time again. It was only after Callie had vehemently insisted that the _already_ dry cleaned and meticulously pressed pants suit Arizona planned to wear the following day, most certainly did _NOT _need further ironing, that the crazed woman had finally conceded to move on to something else.

And, Callie couldn't help but shake her head as she considered this brand new side of Arizona that she had never before witnessed; the other woman generally seemed so put together. Of course, they'd _both_ recently had their moments of instability but, overall, Callie considered Arizona to be one of the most reliably stalwart people she'd ever known.

But, right now. . ._WOW_ was she wrong.

Closing the tablet case and dropping it into her bag, Callie then stood from the bed and, making her way into the ensuite bathroom, she flipped open the faucet in the large garden tub before grabbing a bottle of bubble bath from the shelf on the wall, pouring more than enough of the intoxicating orange blossom, lilac and jasmine scented gel into the stream of flowing water.

Stepping back, she then carefully considered her next move and, searching the linen closet for the candles she remembered placing there when she'd helped Arizona unpack, she proudly smiled when she found them before lighting several and placing them around the lip of the tub. Crossing the room to turn off the sconced lighting, she then quickly divested herself of all her clothing before slipping down into the lusciously scented water, her back resting against the bathtub wall.

And, then she waited. And, waited. _And_. . .waited.

With the tips of her fingers now impatiently tapping against the edge of the tub, she allowed herself a moment of quiet contemplation to consider the likelihood that - _perhaps_ \- Arizona had forgotten she was there at all.

But, just as soon as that terribly disheartening thought crossed her mind, her girlfriend's voice suddenly penetrated the silence of the room.

"Calliope?" Arizona called from the bedroom, her tone slightly muffled by the thick plaster of the apartment's walls.

"In here!"

Stepping through the bathroom door, Arizona immediately froze in her spot - most likely the first time she'd paused in over an hour - her questioning eyes suddenly lighting with curious mischief. "I thought you said no _funny business_," she pleasantly mused, a dimpled grin now gracing her face.

Callie immediately returned Arizona's smile, one perfectly manicured eyebrow quirking high on her forehead and, without uttering a single word, she slowly and repeatedly flexed her upturned index finger, silently encouraging her girlfriend to come hither.

Crossing the room without even the slightest hesitation, Arizona carefully took a seat on the edge of the tub, her face beaming as she awaited further instruction from her bubble covered lover.

"Care to join me?" Callie asked, extending her left arm to reach for Arizona's hand.

Considering her options - should she stay or should she go - it wasn't long before Arizona decided she should _certainly _stay and, quickly removing her clothing, as well as her prosthesis, she then bent at her waist, pecking at invitingly plump lips before straightening back up. "Scoot," she instructed, motioning for Callie to move forward, away from the back of the tub.

Callie immediately wanted to argue her girlfriend's choice of positioning but, with the ominous look in Arizona's eye telling her she was allowed absolutely no room for negotiation, she obediently did as she was told. And, pleased with her girlfriend's willing compliance, Arizona cautiously scooted toward the back of the tub, her hands now resting on Callie's shoulders for support as she gingerly joined the woman she loved.

Settling her back against Arizona's chest, Callie then shimmied her hips backward until her bottom came in contact with the welcoming apex of two ivory thighs, brown eyes slowly falling shut in complete contentment when Arizona's arms snaked around her to protectively hold her from behind.

"This was a good idea," Arizona soon whispered against the shell of a tanned ear. "I love holding you, Callie," she softly continued.

Further melting into her girlfriend's steadfast embrace, Callie chuckled softly as she considered this turn of events. "Well, it was supposed to be the other way around," she teasingly grumbled, her hands now sliding up and down the slippery skin of Arizona's thighs. "But, I guess this will do."

Pressing a quick kiss against Callie's temple in reply, a peaceful sigh of serenity soon fell from Arizona's lips, the warmth of the water penetrating her tense muscles, combined with the tranquil scent of the bubble bath and the flickering candlelight, working wonders to relax the nervously anxious energy that had earlier consumed her. But, more than that, it was the woman in her arms that thoroughly soothed her soul. Being loved by Callie Torres was all she was ever going to need and, as she considered the events of the day, she couldn't help the worry and concern that once again rose inside her.

"Can we talk about it?" Arizona hesitantly asked.

With her eyelids lying softly closed as she reveled in the serenity of the moment, Callie didn't move, her lips barely parting as she spoke. "Talk about what?" she lazily asked.

Carefully considering her words, the tips of ivory fingers slowly, but rhythmically, traced up and down the silky flesh at the center of Callie's chest, the affectionate act not meant to be suggestively sexual, but intimately comforting, instead. "It's just. . .I am _not_ freaking out. I promise," Arizona initially chose to clarify before anything else had been said.

Haltingly lifting her eyelids in response to the vagueness of Arizona's ambiguous statement, Callie didn't immediately turn toward her, choosing instead to remain exactly where she was, though inquisitive brown eyes now stared across the candlelit bathroom to land on an inanimate spot on the far wall. So much had happened over the past few days that Callie found herself worried - she was completely uncertain to what Arizona might be referring.

"_But_?" Callie gently, but resolutely, compelled, hoping Arizona would freely choose to continue - to explain further - to possibly allow her to buy a vowel.

Taking a moment to shift her weight in the tub, causing just a bit of water to splash up over its edge, Arizona's fingers continued their soothingly exhilarant caress, the monotonous motion somehow helping her tangential brain to gather its thoughts in order to render them coherent enough for her to make words.

"You said it's been a long time. _Right_?" Arizona tentatively asked though she was desperate to know more.

Quickly deducing that what they were talking about - what Arizona was currently _not _freaking out about - was the anxiety attack she had experienced earlier that night, Callie somehow found herself unexpectedly relieved.

Because, _this_ was all new to her.

This feeling - this realization that Arizona's seemingly fervent concern had nothing to do with their recent argument, the letter, Lillian's locket, or their relationship as a whole, was surprising to her, this perplexingly unfamiliar sense of security that now swelled from somewhere deep within her chest to then force itself throughout her extremities, definitely not unwelcome.

And, as she sat in reflective silence, Callie slowly began to realize that this feeling - this exhilarating notion of emotional belonging - was something she could certainly get used to. Having someone actually worry about her - to be empathetic to her needs and concerned for her well-being - well, it felt really, really. . ._nice_.

Clearing her throat at the rising emotion that suddenly gathered there, Callie then swallowed hard, forcing herself to focus on what Arizona had asked - to actively participate in the conversation instead of getting lost in the musings of her own head. "Uh, yeah," she simply replied. "Not since. . ._the baby_. And, then Lauren. So, uh, it's been eleven. . ." she paused, counting back the months in her head. "_Wow_," she softly breathed. "It's hard to believe, it's been almost a year."

Leaning forward to rest her cheek against the side of Callie's face, Arizona wrapped the taller woman into a tight hug before slowly beginning to rock their joined bodies back and forth. "I'm so sorry, Callie. I can't even imagine."

With her eyes again falling shut, Callie uncharacteristically allowed herself to be consoled, her throat convulsively swallowing as she bravely willed herself not to cry. "It's okay. I'm okay," she earnestly insisted with only the slightest of sniffles, though whom she was trying to convince was entirely uncertain. "The piano helps. That's actually the main reason I continue to play."

"What do you mean?" Arizona gently urged, her chin resting against the taut muscles at the top of Callie's shoulder.

"Well. . .this probably sounds silly, but even though I've been playing since I was five, I still have to concentrate. I still have to pay attention to what I'm doing," Callie tried to explain, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious about verbalizing the fact that the piano was her - until now - _secret_ coping mechanism. "I've never really told anyone this, but. . .it's like. . .playing the piano uses my entire brain. So, if I'm practicing, my left brain is active because my thought process needs to be logical - _analytical_ \- and, once I've finished with that, the right brain kicks in for my own creative interpretation. And, when my full attention is on the piano and the music, my whole brain is busy and, when that happens, there's no room for my mind to wander to the stuff that stresses me out."

Nodding her head against her girlfriend's neck, Arizona found herself momentarily surprised by the astute depth and shrewd acuity of Callie's response, though, as she thought back on all the times she, herself, had witnessed Callie at a piano, it instantly seemed as if a light bulb had been switched, lots of answers suddenly falling into place - tons of uncertainties, suddenly making sense. "I don't think that sounds silly, at all," the blonde honestly admitted. "I actually think it's _amazingly smart_. Very clever thinking, my love."

With a soft chuckle, Callie humbly rolled her eyes. "Well, they don't call me _The Greatest Business Mind in America_ for nothing," she gently goaded, thankful their conversation had finally taken a lighter turn. And, sluggishly turning her body just enough to press a gentle kiss against Arizona's mouth, she chose not to respond any further, her tongue instead brushing against a delicious bottom lip, requesting entrance in order to deepen the passionate joining of their lips.

Momentarily allowing her girlfriend that intimate privilege, Arizona's tongue joined in, briefly engaging Callie's stroke for stroke before forcing herself to reluctantly - and only slightly - pull away. "Promise me something. . ." she faintly requested, nuzzling her nose against a still pallid cheek.

"Mmhm?" Callie absentmindedly hummed, her lips and teeth nipping at the side of Arizona's neck.

"Promise me you'll at least talk to your doctor," Arizona spoke without pretense. "You scared me tonight, Callie, and I'd just. . .I'd feel better knowing there's not _something else _going on."

Callie calmly leaned away, not at all surprised by the request and, as chocolate eyes carefully searched serious bright blue, she definitively nodded her head. "Already done," she simply replied before pecking at soft, pink lips. "Earlier, while you were running around like a _crazy person_, I sent my doc an email. I'm sure she'll get back to me, tomorrow before the end of the day."

Rolling her eyes at her girlfriend's description of her lunacy from earlier that night, Arizona gently swatted Callie's thigh with the palm of her hand, causing bubbles and water to shoot up around them. "So, I'm the crazy one in this relationship?" she asked, a soft chuckle vibrating in her throat as she wiped a smudge of wayward bubbles from where they had landed on the tip of her girlfriend's nose.

"Hmm," Callie quipped with a shrug, smiling as she took Arizona's left hand into her own. "Just today. Tomorrow. . .I'll be crazy."

* * *

Lying on her back on _her _side of Arizona's bed, Callie breathed a heavy sigh of disgruntled annoyance, completely frustrated by her inability to sleep. After their bath, she had finally managed to coerce Arizona into coming to bed, but only after she had _also_ begrudgingly allowed the incessant blonde just one more compulsive check of all her things.

But, that had happened nearly two hours ago and, in that time, Callie's eyes had remained completely wide open, her brain racing too quickly and in too many directions to allow her to rest. And, even though this wasn't the first time this had happened, it was still irritating, nonetheless. In fact, as she lay there staring up at the tray ceiling of her girlfriend's bedroom, Callie quickly realized that this was what _always_ happened, it had just been such a long time since her last anxiety attack that her already overwhelmed brain had seemingly gone on the defense, protectively ridding itself of those memories in a valiant attempt of keeping her somewhat sane.

The truth was, however, after experiencing an anxiety attack, Callie always - _always _\- remained relentlessly antsy and mercilessly restless for hours upon hours after the event but, once her fidgety body and panicked mind finally calmed enough to succumb to the trauma of it all, she would suddenly be overcome by such sheer exhaustion that she could no longer keep her eyes open; her mind and body, no longer on pins and needles, would quite literally _crash_ into lethargic oblivion_. _And, once that happened, she sometimes felt as if she could sleep for days. At times, nothing could wake her and, when she did eventually awaken, she generally felt like a zombie.

She absolutely abhorred that feeling and, sometimes, it was scary as hell.

Tonight, though, Callie's precipitous unrest simply could not be blamed on her anxiety attack, alone, but instead, it had a lot to do with the in insomnolent blonde woman who had been tossing and turning - and _flopping around_ \- right next to her for the past hour and a half.

Clearly, the intent of that damn bubble bath they had shared had turned out to be complete and total sham.

And, with a heavy sigh, Callie finally admitted to herself that she just couldn't take it - the obdurately tapping foot and the frequently bouncing mattress with every move her girlfriend made - driving her up the freaking wall.

So, gently rolling over to Arizona's side of the bed, Callie snuggled up close against the smaller woman's back, one caramel arm slipping between Arizona's body and the sheets below, the other wrapping around a slim waist. And, pulling herself in as close as possible, Callie rested her head on Arizona's pillow, her nose nuzzling into silky smooth blonde hair as curvaceous hips, covered by nothing more than a scandalous pair of satin panties, firmly pressed against the curve of Arizona's bottom.

Feeling Callie's breath whisper over the back of her neck, a seductive smirk secretly twitched at Arizona's lips as she pretended to finally sleep, the sensation of Callie's front, covered only by the silky camisole she'd given her to wear, as it intimately pressed up against her own nightie covered back, too intoxicating to _not_ allow herself a silent moment to revel in for at least a little while longer.

With a smooth, tanned leg then moving upward against the back of Arizona's thigh, Callie gently caressed an alabaster calf and foot with her own, plump lips brushing against the blonde's ear before bright white teeth lovingly nipped at the lobe of flesh.

"You need to sleep," Callie provocatively husked against Arizona's ear, her kisses becoming more intense as she made her way to the edge of a blonde hairline, licking and sucking the back of an ivory neck as the pads of long fingers soon made their way down Arizona's back, over a rounded bottom, momentarily slipping between satiny thighs, before coming to rest against a silky knee. "And, since the bubble bath didn't work, I think it's my duty to try again," Callie then added with a sultry murmur, a diligently roaming hand quickly ridding the other woman of a surprisingly scanty pair of lacy underwear. "Would you like that, my love? Would you like me to try again? Would you life me to help put you to sleep?" she then asked, her palm slowly grazing back upward to gently rest against the warm flesh of Arizona's hip, four fingers then stretching downward to hook themselves into the crease of a sensitive inner thigh.

With her body suddenly set ablaze at the mere thought of just how her gorgeous girlfriend planned to lull her to sleep, Arizona could instantly feel the heated arousal radiating from her own center, the reverently suggestive touch of Callie's hands, the seductively gentle kisses of her lips, and the erotically subtle thrusts of those lusciously adroit hips as they gently collided with her ass, sending shivers down her spine, causing dampness to gather between her legs.

Smirking against the sensitive skin at the curve of Arizona's neck when she felt the tremor of arousal ripple throughout her girlfriend's form, Callie could sense the slick dampness of the other woman's rising excitement and, even though her fingers had yet to breach the slippery softness at the entrance of her welcoming femininity, the brunette knew for certain that once they did - once they finally descended into that lustrously wet heat, they - _she - _would not be able to control herself.

So, with her lips once again brushing over Arizona's neck and scapula in lingering, succulent kisses that were making her own head spin, Callie's invading hands erogenously stroked over heated ivory skin, one working its way under a short negligee to grasp at the burgeoning swell of a now heaving breast, the other gradually moving downward in the direction of the sumptuous inevitable.

"Oh, God," Arizona moaned aloud, unable to help herself. The heat of salacious arousal had insurmountably risen from deep within, all the passion - all the love, want, and need - she was feeling for her girlfriend, bursting forth from her mouth with an inspired groan.

If Callie hadn't already known otherwise, Arizona's sexy cry of uninhibited want would have certainly revealed her perceived deception of sleep and, as a punishment for the blatant - albeit minor - offense, Callie teasingly pinched at a pert nipple with one hand as the middle finger of her other carefully dragged up and down the receptive heat of pliantly svelte folds.

With her left hand now urgently fisting in the sheets at the electrifying contact and her teeth harshly digging into her bottom lip in a valiant attempt to stifle another encouragingly raucous moan, Arizona could no longer continue her needless ruse, finally turning her head upward to face her intoxicatingly diligent lover. And, only briefly catching brown eyes that now blazed with staggeringly brilliant arousal and alluringly provocative lust, Arizona's own wanton cerulean ones quickly - and desperately - slammed shut when moist, plump lips smashed against her own, the overwhelming intensity of a deft middle finger shallowly pressing into her slickly inviting entrance as a tantalizingly lazy thumb slowly massaged her pulsating clit, already threatening to catapult her over the edge.

As needy lips relentlessly, but unhurriedly, continued their fervent assault - enticingly nipping and hungrily sucking at their equally passionate mates - both women soon found themselves thoroughly ensconced in the passion slowly burning - deliberately building - between them and, suddenly pulling away so that she could stare down into those beautiful azure eyes that were now heavily lidded with desirous petition, Callie's palm continued to gently knead and stroke Arizona's aching right breast, the tips of her fingers expertly provoking the already turgid peak to further stiffen beneath the virtuous benevolence of her increasingly aphrodisiacal touch.

"Callie," Arizona breathed, her own left palm releasing its rigid grasp of the sheets to cover the back of the other woman's hand as it continued its stimulating ministrations against her chest.

"Hmmm," Callie softly hummed, meticulously planting a series of gentle kisses against the nape of her girlfriend's neck as the middle finger of her right hand finally - painstakingly and just barely - penetrated the welcoming warmth of her tender womb. "I love you so much, Arizona," Callie then hoarsely purred against an ivory ear, her loving ministrations remaining unhurried - completely unrushed - as the blonde's heady essence now flowed from her already clenching entrance to spread over the palm of a tanned hand. "But, you're driving me insane, tonight, sweetie. Tossing. Turning. Huffing and sighing," she huskily continued, the tip of her middle finger pulling out from where it was still rotating scarcely within to spread slick arousal over now engorged labia before monotonously tapping against a throbbing bundle of nerves. "You need to sleep, baby. It's really late, and tomorrow's a big day," she then finished, her voice barely above a whisper as her middle finger again travelled downward to finally slide all the way inside the soft, wet, heat of Arizona's entrance, the other fingers of the same hand gently spreading and reverently caressing swollen folds as an oh so dexterous thumb languidly rubbed concise circles against a distended nub.

And, with Arizona's mouth instantly falling agape at the euphoric sensations now coursing through her body as a result of Callie's magnificent touch, the blonde was just about to shout for Callie to move faster, to scream for her to fuck her harder, or to cry out for more, when a forceful tongue knowingly pushed its way between parted lips before sluggishly thrusting back and forth - in and out - succinctly matching the rhythmic cadence and frustrating pace of Callie's equally as slow-moving fingers and thumb.

"Please, Calliope," Arizona soon begged once she had finally managed to wrench herself away from the other woman's insistent lips and probing tongue.

But, not yet willing to comply - not yet ready to break the insidious trance of this somnolent, yet thoroughly erotic display - Callie chose instead to capture Arizona's already kiss bruised lips in another long, lingering, and completely breathtaking kiss before pulling back, her own eyes of fiery brown now gazing down into deeply aroused pools of darkening and steely grey. And, as both women suddenly found themselves completely lost in the vast depths of the other's soul, Callie's mouth soon fell open with a gasp of surprise when Arizona reached behind her own body, two slim fingers unexpectedly breaching the barrier of Callie's panties to firmly rub against a lecherously pulsating clit.

Feeling her own slowly evolving and long awaited orgasm beginning to peak just as she deftly stroked, tightly circled, and gently pinched Callie's throbbing and painfully swollen bundle of nerves, Arizona's eyes once again fell shut when the other woman repeatedly switched gears and, now responding to the ministrations against her own clit with lazy thrusts into Arizona's slippery entrance with that same tormentingly proficient middle finger, Callie then pushed deeper, suddenly penetrating the other woman with not just one, but two, long fingers that immediately found that elusive spot buried deep within.

But, just as quickly as those fingers had filled her, stretching her walls and knowingly massaging that spongy muscle hidden inside, they were suddenly gone, Callie's hand totally abandoning Arizona's center to blaze a trail upward, two caramel hands now completely content to tug and fondle - knead and pull - a delectable set of perfectly rounded, voluptuous breasts.

"Touch yourself, Arizona. I want you to touch yourself while still touching me," Callie haltingly insisted, plump lips brushing against the blonde's ear before insistently sucking on its lobe.

And, as if Arizona wasn't shocked enough by that seductively bawdy request, she quickly found herself even more surprised - and, if possible, even more aroused - when the caramel fingers that had so thoughtlessly abandoned her center mere seconds before to provocatively coat her areola with her own erotic wetness, again halted in their wanderingly erotic quest, deliberately changing course to travel further north before coming to rest against her bottom lip, silently requesting she lick and suck her own heady offering into her mouth.

With this sudden change of pace - from Callie's initiation of lazy and slow lovemaking, to something a bit more needy, rushed, and admittedly bordering on indecently obscene - Arizona found herself salaciously excited and overwhelmingly aroused by the prospect of learning more about _this side_ of Calliope Torres and, wanting and needing to start that education right now, she obediently parted her lips so very torturously slow, the tip of her tongue then peeking out to barely lick the dampness from the tip of a caramel thumb.

"God, yes!" Callie gasped, throwing her head back in sheer ecstasy as Arizona moved from her thumb, her wet tongue now lapping at the length of the fingers. And, when blue eyes seductively held her gaze, the glorious amalgamation of sensations Arizona was so effortlessly managing to euphorically evoke as she diligently sucked on her fingers while also stroking her clit, caused Callie's heart to pound in her chest and sweat to drip from her brow as she subconsciously - and completely consciously - thrust her hips into not only Arizona's hand, but also the naked flesh of her girlfriend's amazing ass.

Bending her knee and forcing her bottom back into Callie's relentlessly writhing hips, Arizona soon obeyed her girlfriend's brazen request, her free hand quickly making its way to her own anxiously awaiting clit as the other moved with a hurriedly seductive pace against the taller woman's throbbing, pulsating, and completely unashamed bundle of nerves. With both of her girlfriend's hands now back on her breasts, grasping them hard and without contrition, Arizona harshly entered herself without the slightest bit of remorse, a loud moan escaping her as she desperately tried to catch her breath.

And, entwined beneath the sheets and lost to their sensual acts of pleasure, Arizona came first, her entire body going painfully rigid before her thoroughly euphoric form erupted into a series of uncontrollable, shuddering contractions, every muscles in her body spasming, clenching, and quivering as her drenched center gripped and pulsated around her own penetrant fingers.

"Fuck, Callie," Arizona magnanimously groaned with a shuddering breath of gasping completion, her hands now clutching behind her, blindly searching for and frantically grasping at any part of Callie's flesh she could possibly reach.

And, with her own fingers picking up where Arizona's had just inconveniently left off to roughly and briskly rub and rock against her own nub, overly sensitive and shamelessly swollen from the vigorous attention it had already received, Callie quickly came in a procession of punctuated gasps and, sucking in a lungful of air as she rode out the wild and wonderful waves of sheer ecstasy that now consumed her, she cried out with unabashed abandon as she held Arizona close. "Oh, God. Arizona. Oh, God. Yes. Fuck. Yes!" she screamed before biting into the back of an alabaster shoulder to muffle her cries, her own deft fingers, familiar with the inner workings of her own body, expertly managing to evoke a second, smaller orgasm from somewhere deep within.

"Oh my God," Callie again husked, waves of pleasure pushing relief through her muscles before quickly washing back down to her center - up and back, up and back - gradually getting calmer until her thighs no longer trembled and her arms went weak, her completely sated form, now lying slack against the woman next to her. "That was amazing, Arizona. So good," Callie spoke in a hushed whisper, her right hand, pulling wayward blonde hair back from where it lay matted against her girlfriend's sweat slickened face. "Mmmm. I love you so much," she tenderly continued, her lips placing a gentle kiss against the hollow beneath her girlfriend's ear. "Do you think you can sleep now, sweetie, or do you. . ."

Hearing Arizona's respirations slightly decrease before leveling out to maintain a shallow, but regular, rate, Callie suddenly paused in her attentive ramblings and, leaning up on her left elbow, she curiously gazed down at the perfection that was her girlfriend's beautiful face. "Arizona?" she softly questioned, quickly noting that the blonde's eyelids now rested gently shut. "Arizona?"

With a sly smile tugging at her own plump lips when she received no further response, Callie ruefully shook her head at just how fast her girlfriend had managed to _finally_ fall asleep and, as she ardently watched the love of her life, long eyelashes sporadically fluttering as a button nose occasionally jerked and twitched with sleep, she knew in that moment that she could very easily get lost in this woman - that she could love her forever - that she wanted to be the person who made her happy until she breathed her very last breath.

And, with that intoxicating thought in mind, Callie found herself nearly giddy with elation. "Goodnight, sweetheart," she lovingly whispered before pressing a kiss against the bony prominence of a smooth, alabaster cheek. And, settling in close, she momentarily straightened the covers, pulling them back up around their bodies before protectively enveloping the smaller woman into the warm cocoon of her loving embrace. "I love you, Arizona. Sleep well, my love. Sweet dreams."

* * *

"Callie."

The sleeping brunette's eyes visibly moved behind the shroud of her eyelids but, as hard as she tried, Callie was completely unable to lift that thin, fleshy barrier. A flock of flying monkeys was pounding on a giant timpani drum in the middle of her head, a ball peen hammer assaulting her frontal lobe, epically preventing even the slightest amount of problem solving or word production. Neon lights flashed on and off; the ship she was on was currently being sucked into a whirlpool of lethargic confusion.

"Calliope."

This was always the worst part - more than the actual anxiety attack and more than the restlessness that always followed, this zombie like awakening, the morning after, quite literally felt like shit and never _ever_ got any easier. Swallowing hard against the dryness in her throat when she realized her brain had concisely accessed that memory, Callie tightly squeezed her eyes further closed, thunderstorms still swarming in her mind until the disjointed haze suddenly began to recede, reaching the point where she could make at least _some_ sense of the world around her.

"Callie."

The first thing that Callie was truly aware of was that she wasn't asleep in her own bed. "Arizona," she rationalized, cloudy brown eyes blinking open and, even though the edges of her vision still flickered and danced, the center finally coalesced with the most gorgeous set of sky blue eyes she had ever seen.

Reaching out when she saw Callie's eyes slowly begin to focus, Arizona gently pushed back dark hair from the side of her girlfriend's face, her fingers lingering to comb through wavy locks. "Yeah, it's me," she softly replied, making herself a bit more comfortable, sitting next to her girlfriend who was still stretched out beneath the plush duvet covering the bed.

Callie slightly nodded, her eyes again falling shut. She needed to hit the reset button - to force her brain to reboot. The system hadn't completely powered off, but the startup commands just didn't quite seem to be doing their job.

"I called Meredith. I told her you're not feeling well," Arizona gently informed, her hand still stroking through silky brunette hair. "She said not to worry. You don't have anything until a meeting at one."

With her self-awareness finally starting to kick in, Callie listlessly began to piece together exactly why she was feeling this way, a garbled projection of the previous evening as it moved in slow motion across the woven scrim of her mind, suddenly forcing the fog that had descended over all of her faculties to gradually lift, one neurologic sense at a time. "Thank you," Callie earnestly whispered, her eyes now staying open for longer periods of time, slumberous blinks becoming less frequent.

Smiling down at her drowsy girlfriend, Arizona's hand moved from thick tresses to gently rest against the curve of a satiny cheek. "Welcome," she simply offered before leaning down to press a soft kiss to plump lips. "It's time for me to leave, so I set the alarm on your phone," she quietly added, her fingers once again smoothing over the contours of a somber face.

Nodding her understanding, Callie's eyes suddenly grew wide, some sort of realization abruptly registering in her mind. "Lillian?"

Momentarily confused by the mention of her daughter's name, blue eyes curiously narrowed as Arizona carefully considered what Callie might mean and, finally discerning that her girlfriend was worried about whom would be Lillian's caregiver in her stead, a warm rush of overwhelming love and fond admiration quickly consumed her. "She's still sleeping, but my mom is here. Nothing for you to worry about," she warmly informed, a grateful smile curling at her lips.

Once again nodding her head, Callie arduously pushed herself up onto her left elbow, pliant lips immediately seeking the perfect pink ones of the woman she loved. "Have a good day, sweetie," she husked against Arizona's mouth. "I love you."

Allowing her eyes to covertly glance over her girlfriend's slowly awakening features, Arizona sighed, hoping the sluggishly dazed side effects of Callie's anxiety attack, combined with the sedative she had taken, would quickly pass. And, willing herself to remain calm - to trust that Callie would be _fine _just as she had insisted she would be, Arizona once again leaned forward, her warm breath washing over a caramel ear.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Four hours later, sitting near the middle of a meeting room for new employee orientation at New York-Presbyterian, Arizona reached for her cup of coffee, desperately trying not to nod off as the Vice-President of Human Resources went on and on - _and on_ \- about the hospital's _strategic objectives_ and _employee performance_ and, glancing down at her watch, she sighed - this was by far going to be the longest day of her life.

_Hey, pretty lady! How goes your first day?_

Smiling when she saw the text message banner appear at the top of her phone that lay on the table in front of her, she surreptitiously glanced around the room, suddenly feeling nervous - as if she was about to pass a love note to the pretty brown eyed girl who sat in the desk behind her in the fifth grade. And, conspiratorially lowering her phone beneath the table, she scooted backward, her head now lowered as her thumbs quickly tapped against the screen to compose a response to her girlfriend's question.

_Terrible. I'm seriously in the seventh circle of hell. _

A new message bubble immediately appeared on the screen.

_Busy or boring?_

Needing no time at all to consider the answer to that question, Arizona once again glanced around the room before her thumbs quickly went to work.

_Soooo boring. Will you please come rescue me? _

_Hmmm. . .I wish I could, but I'm swamped. I just wanted to thank you for letting me sleep in this morning. I guess I really needed it._

With her nose initially scrunching in disdain at Callie's refusal to bust her out of the joint and shimmy her down the drain pipe, Arizona's playful scowl quickly morphed into a smile when she sensed that Callie was now feeling much better than when she'd left.

_You are most certainly welcome. And. . .THANK YOU for putting me to sleep last night! ;oP_

_Are you saying sex with me puts you to sleep? That's not very nice, Arizona._

Arizona literally laughed out loud at Callie's petulantly humorous response and, guiltily glancing around the room when everything went silent, she quickly felt what seemed like a thousand sets of eyes boring holes into her flesh. Slowly slouching down into her seat, she did not look back at her phone until the current speaker carried on with his informatory tirade.

_Lol! Sex with you certainly does NOT put me to sleep. Last night was. . .different, by the way. _

There was a momentary lull in what, to this point, had been a steady rhythm and flow of texting and replying back and forth and, with her eyes never leaving the screen, Arizona found herself momentarily anxious and perplexed about what Callie's response might be.

_Different? Like in a bad way? _

Reading her girlfriend's reply, Arizona could just picture Callie sitting behind her desk, flowing brunette hair, tamed into either a sleek ponytail or an intricate twist, a tailored suit jacket removed to reveal some sort of perfectly pressed blouse. But, what Arizona could visualize most of all - more than the impeccable style and timeless beauty which Calliope Torres always so flawlessly maintained - was the worry that she was certain was now written across her girlfriend's gorgeous face as she sexily worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

_Definitely not bad. Just. . .new. And so, so HOT. _

Arizona smiled at her own response and, hoping her momentary pause to enjoy a silent reverie of her girlfriend hadn't caused _said girlfriend _to gnaw a hole all the way through her bottom lip, she quickly typed a follow up text.

_And, I was so relaxed afterward that I just couldn't keep my eyes open a moment more._

Making a mental note to have a conversation with Callie about the possibility of exploring some _other_ new and different sexy time adventures, Arizona's mouth fell open in mock exasperation when Callie's rebuttal finally popped up on the screen.

_I noticed. You were snoring less than a minute later._

_I do NOT snore._

_You do, actually. Just a little. I think it's cute. ;o)_

Now grinning like a giddy school girl, Arizona's thumbs fleetingly lingered over the QWERTY keyboard but, seeing a gray _thinking_ bubble pop up on the left side of the iMessage box, she decided to allow her girlfriend to finish typing before she chose to respond.

_Sorry, sweetie. I have to go now, but I'll talk to you soon. Have a good day and please try not to burn up in the seventh circle of hell. I'd miss you WAY too much. _

Arizona's lip slightly protruded into a perfectly practiced pout when she realized - in the absence of Callie's incoming texts - she would once again have to pay attention to these monotonously unexciting speakers but, straightening her posture and deciding to take it like a big girl, she smiled as she typed one final message before setting her phone to the side.

_I'll try my best. And, don't work too hard, okay? You need to save up your energy so you can "put me to sleep" again tonight. ;o)_

* * *

"_Criss cross, applesauce. Hands on lap, gingersnap_. . ."

Sitting in the middle of Lillian's playroom dressed in a pair of comfortable lounge pants and a hooded bhakti jacket, Callie sat just as the little girl's rhyme had instructed, a melodious round of laughter reverberating from deep within her chest as she watched the child animatedly dance and sing. "Wait, wait, wait. I wasn't ready," she happily called out, only to be rewarded by the infection giggle of the blonde haired little girl.

"Callie!" Lillian playfully chastised as she continued to laugh.

They had been working on this rhyme for the past half hour, but each and every time they tried to make it all the way through, Callie forgot a word or Lillian started to laugh, their nonsensical little errors, effectively sending them both into a fit of hysterical giggles and shrieking laughter before they again started back at the very beginning.

"You two are silly," Arizona said from the doorway before hastily making her way into the room to join her girls. Taking a seat next to her girlfriend, she pressed a kiss against Callie's cheek before reaching out to tug the exuberant little girl close enough to do the same.

After hospital orientation, Arizona had returned home to find Callie and Lillian, both in the similar dress of black sweatpants and purple hoodies, dancing through the kitchen as they prepared dinner, both singing into either a rubber spatula or a wire whisk as they slid across the gleaming hardwood floor in their stocking feet. It certainly wasn't what she had expected to come home to after her miserably boring day, but it definitely had done the trick of lifting her apathetically stagnate spirit.

Arizona absolutely adored spending her evenings with Callie and Lillian and, once dinner was over, she had insisted upon cleaning up the kitchen since Callie had graciously taken the time to cook, promising to join her girls in the playroom once she was finished.

And, that's exactly what she had done.

So, now sitting next to Callie in the middle of a brightly patterned rug, blue eyes twinkled as she watched her daughter dance around the room.

"Ready to show your mom our moves?" Callie asked, quickly uncrossing her legs to then stand on her knees.

With an excited nod of her head, Lillian moved into position next to the brunette, happy legs bouncing as she anticipated the beat. And, after receiving her cue from a smiling Callie, they both sank to the floor in perfect timing, their legs again crossed.

"_Criss cross, applesauce. Hands on lap, gingersnap._"

Arizona softly chuckled, watching as Lillian and Callie acted out the motions to the words of the rhyme.

"_Back straight, chocolate shake. On my rear, root beer._"

Callie and Lillian both started laughing as they began to bounce up and down on their bottoms but, almost to the end for the first time without either of them inadvertently messing up, they comically stifled their happiness, holding each other's attention as they approached the big finish.

"_Lip zip, cool whip. Shhhhhhh_!"

"Yay!" Arizona immediately cheered once they had finished, wildly clapping her hands for the beaming four year old and her partner. "Bravo, ladies! Bravo!"

"High five, little miss," Callie excitedly exclaimed, her hand held in the air.

And, just as Lillian's miniature palm struck her much larger one, Callie grabbed the little girl into her arms, hugging her close and rocking her back and forth as she suddenly began tickling her into another fit of piercingly shrill giggles.

"Stop, Callie! Please! Mommy!" Lillian loudly squealed, laughing uncontrollably as Callie lowered her to the ground, relentless fingers and hands, continuing to tickle with every move. "Help me, mommy! Please!"

"Sorry, kiddo," Arizona apologized with a laugh. "You're on your own with this one."

"Please, Callie. I think I broke my funny bone laughing so hard!" Lillian hysterically begged, the giggles that still fell from her lips the most adorable thing Callie had ever heard.

Callie momentarily seemed to ponder if she should stop or continue and, quickly deciding what to do, she swiftly pulled Lillian up off the floor before resuming her cross legged position in the middle of the floor, the little girl now safely nestled in her lap.

Sitting only a foot away, Arizona lovingly watched the interaction between the two, Lillian's laughter, music to her ears, and Callie's gleaming megawatt smile, sustenance for her soul. Taking a silent moment to just watch - to allow herself to simply take it all in - she then carefully slid a small jewelry box, the familiar script of the _Calliope &amp; Co. _logo emblazoned across it, from within the front pocket of her oversized sweater and, patiently waiting for Callie to catch her eye, she smiled softly, carefully handing over the box when magical brown eyes finally did.

Immediately recognizing what her girlfriend had just placed in the palm of her hand, Callie questioningly regarded her, the gigantic smile that had permanently been plastered on her face for the greater part of the day, slowly creeping away. Not because she was the slightest bit upset or worried, angry or scared; this is exactly what the keepsake was meant for. Callie had given it to Arizona for safekeeping, wanting her to be the one to decide when and if they ever gave it to the little girl, she just hadn't anticipated that Arizona would want to do it quite so soon.

But, now seeing the conviction in those beautiful cerulean pools she found herself drowning in on a daily basis, Callie pulled the box closer to her own body before carefully removing the lid. "I have something for you," she softly spoke to the little girl who remained contentedly sitting in her lap.

And, when excitedly curious blue eyes quickly glanced up in her direction, Callie gingerly pulled the necklace from the box, opening the vintage locket before holding it up for the child's inspection.

"That's my momma," Lillian immediately replied without even the slightest ounce of hesitation. "She's in heaven."

Nodding her head, Callie's misty brown eyes flicked upward from the tiny photo to land on the silent woman who now stared back at her. And, watching as a single tear slipped down the side of Arizona's face, the brunette cleared her throat, willing herself to have strength - to not cry, as well.

"I, umm, I have one, too," she tenderly continued, allowing Lillian to hold the necklace as she worked to pull her bracelet from beneath the elastic cuff of her jacket's sleeve. "This is _my_ momma," she then explained after flipping open the clasp to reveal her own photo. "She's in heaven, too."

And, with her own words now soundlessly lingering all around, Callie was amazed at how quickly the atmosphere in the room had changed - a space that had, mere minutes ago, been filled with so much laughter and so much joy - now echoing nothing more than the sound of silence. The variance in mood was astronomical - the air that surrounded them, polarizing.

But, somehow. . .that was _okay_. This silence was comfortable and, despite the topic at hand - in spite of all the pain and all the heartache the deaths of these two amazing women had caused - the atmosphere around these three _survivors_ was not filled with sadness as it once had been. Instead, the air in the room now remained affectionately welcoming. Comforting. Refreshing and alive.

Just as it should be.

Because, they had finally begun to heal , and this wasn't going to break them. Not again. It was only going to make them stronger. Because, while the demeanor of the room had quickly gone from overly exuberant to profoundly contemplative - from amazingly joyous to unbelievably surreal - the love was still there.

It would always be there.

There would never be an absence of love between these three people.

"Do you think our mommas are friends?"

The sound of Lillian's voice caused both women to flinch in surprise, a set of deeply expressive brown eyes quickly flitting away from emotional bright blue for the first time since the penetrating silence had encapsulated the room.

"I'm certain of it," Callie softly answered, pressing open a small lobster clasp to secure the chain and pendant around the little girl's neck.

"Absolutely, sweetheart. Your momma was _everyone's_ friend," Arizona further explained with a brusque wipe at her tears. Then, scooting closer to gather Lillian into her own lap, she took the locket between the pads of her index finger and her thumb in order to take a look.

After taking a moment to watch the blonde duo, Callie abruptly stood from her seat on the floor, long legs quickly striding across the room before disappearing out the door. And, with a cumbersome veil of worry immediately besieging Arizona as she watched her go, her heart painfully clenched in fear that the brunette was not coming back.

Maybe this had been too much. Maybe it was too soon. Maybe. . .

Just when Arizona's uncompromising thoughts were about to run away with her, Callie quickly reappeared, that luminously white smile gracing her face as she made her way back into the room, a kraft tube now tucked beneath her left arm, a slim wooden case held in her hands.

"What's all this?" Arizona softly questioned in relief, curiously watching as Callie once again joined them on the floor.

"I've been thinking," Callie vaguely replied, the tube now resting over her crossed legs, the box at her side. "A lot, lately. About you and Lillian and about Keira and my mom," she obscurely attempted to clarify, though her attempt was admittedly weak. "And, this morning, it finally dawned on me. Everything suddenly became _so_ clear."

Staring back at the other woman with confounding puzzlement, Arizona was now abundantly confused; she had absolutely no idea what Callie was talking about - what she was referring to - what was going on in her pretty little head. At this point, the options were simply too vast, the possibilities, endless.

And, somehow sensing this - well, honestly, seeing the endless bewilderment written across Arizona's lovely face - Callie finally decided to just _show_ the curious woman what she meant, instead of futilely trying to explain with any further befuddling words.

Arizona's eyes narrowed as she watched Callie wrestle with the plastic cap at the end of the tube and, attentively following her girlfriend's every move, Arizona suddenly felt her breath leave her body in an exaggerated _whoosh_, her heart immediately beginning to slam against her chest when precisely what Callie was referring to was finally - _dramatically_ \- revealed.

Now descriptively unveiled before her wide azure eyes was a large photographic advertisement for _Calliope &amp; Co., _the graphically embellished artwork displaying a photo of herself and Lillian as they laughed together while playing at the park, a candid shot Callie had taken while in Seattle months before. Beyond that, however, was a boldly fonted title that read:

**INSPIRATION and STYLE**

Followed by a slightly smaller subheading that stated:

**Presenting**

**The **_**Keira Lucia Collection**_** by **_**Calliope &amp; Co.**_

Every other word that came after that, Arizona found herself completely unable to acutely comprehend but, as her thoroughly stunned cerulean eyes relentlessly flicked back and forth over the entire ad - over and over and over _again_ \- her overwhelmingly astonished brain again started to sluggishly function, eventually allowing her to halfway assimilate exactly what the body of the advertisement said.

**The iconic brand's legendary jewelry has arrived like never before, inspired by the love that only a mother and daughter can share. **

**We invite you to explore a stunning new collection of jewelry. From delicate platinum and sleek silver to brilliantly bejeweled masterpieces, each is a Calliope original and a testament to the dream of Santiago Carlos Torres who founded this company for his wife, Calliope, in 1933. **

**Designs of Captivating Beauty **

**The World's Most Brilliant Diamonds**

**Exceptional Craftsmanship and Extraordinary Materials**

**Elegance, Style, and Grace that has captivated the world for over 80 years. **

The shock on her girlfriend's face wasn't completely _unexpected_, but when Arizona had remained apocalyptically silent for way longer than she was comfortable, Callie's brain quickly went to work, her mouth opening and closing several times before she finally started to speak.

"It's, uh. . .it's like a _Mommy and Me_ collection. For lack of a better description. . ." Callie nervously began to ramble, her fingers briskly releasing the poster before grabbing the slim wooden case. Then, sliding her hand against its latch, carefully opened it at its hinge. "So many times we have little girls in our stores who want to be just like their mommies. They want to wear jewelry and have pretty things," she affectionately continued, a dreamy smile tugging at her lips as she remembered some of the children who had been in and out of her stores. "And, they're just adorable, Arizona. So cute. And, I wanted to do something. I wanted to somehow find a way to make all of them feel special. So, I. . ._this_. . .I did this. I designed the new spring collection with mothers and daughters in mind and named it in memory of my own mom. . .and Lillian's - wo _amazing_ moms."

When Arizona could do nothing more than stare down into the case that held a few pieces of gorgeously handcrafted, matching jewelry, designed specifically for mother and daughter, Callie swallowed hard before once again beginning to fill the now _uncomfortable_ silence that surrounded them. "This ad is just a prototype, but I'd be honored if you and Lillian would be the faces of the collection. We'll eventually do a real photo shoot instead of using this. You know, wardrobe and stylists, lighting and photographers. I mean. . .if that's okay with you, of course. And, umm - the name - I really hope you're alright with that, too. Nothing has been finalized. _I promise_. I told operations and marketing that I wanted to talk it over with you before we went any further with publicity and design. It's just. . .I wanted the name to be unique. _Personal_. Something that truly means something to _me_."

"Calliope. . ."

"This is the first set of its kind," Callie pushed through, desperately wanting to at least be able to get out all of the details before Arizona flat out told her _NO_. And, removing one simple and delicate platinum bracelet from within the small display case, she immediately fastened the chain around Arizona's wrist before delving back into the case to find a much smaller bangle, then turning to Lillian to do the same.

"This is your heart," Callie softly explained, the small heart shaped pendant of Lillian's bracelet now resting on the tip of a tanned index finger as she lovingly regarded the little girl. "And your heart belongs with your mommy's," she tenderly continued, gently holding the larger pendant that dangled from Arizona's wristlet in her opposite hand. "You and your mommy's hearts fit together just like the pieces of a puzzle," she emotionally whispered as she demonstrated how the two hearts perfectly fit together. "Look. . .a perfect match."

The room once again fell silent and, this time, forcing herself to say no more, Callie slowly leaned back, tearful brown eyes taking a moment to study the two blondes sitting before her as they admired their matching gifts. It was almost alarming how close to these two Callie felt - how wrapped up in them she had become. She adored them both to the point of distraction, and she fiercely hoped and auspiciously prayed that Arizona would be _okay_ with everything she'd just proposed.

"Who's your match, Callie?"

With her eyes snapping from where they had landed on long ivory fingers as they carefully touched the delicate charms, Callie's brow instantly furrowed as she questioningly considered the inquiring child. "What do you mean, sweetheart?" she gently asked.

"Who's your match?" Lillian innocently repeated, standing from her still ominously silent mother's lap to reposition herself near Callie's knee. "Since your mommy is in heaven, and you don't have a little girl. . .who is your match?"

To this point in time, Callie had somehow managed to remain markedly stoic, but upon hearing Lillian's question - upon taking in exactly what she meant - she could do so no more. "Well," she hesitantly began, her voice now wavering with emotion, an immense ocean of tears spontaneously brimming in her eyes. "I guess - _right now_ \- I don't really have a match. So, I. . .I'll just have to be patient and wait until I do."

Taking a moment to ponder the woman's tearful response, Lillian then stood from Callie's lap, taking a couple steps that separated her from her mom.

In the child's absence from her side, Callie swiftly swiped the moisture from her cheeks, carefully - and _curiously_ \- watching as the little girl whispered something into her mother's ear.

With her daughter's whispers tickling her ear, Arizona's perfect, pink lips slightly twitched into a gentle smile as she continued to listen and, once Lillian had pulled away, Arizona suddenly leaned in close, now telling her own secrets to her amazing little girl.

Obviously pleased with her mother's response, Lillian's angelically cherubic lips infectiously split into her own grin and, once again plopping down onto Callie's lap, she lovingly wrapped her arms around the clearly puzzled woman's neck.

"Mommy said she would share. So, _I_ want to be _your_ match."

* * *

**AN4: **Happy Friday! Happy Weekend! Thank you all for continuing to read and for taking the time to review. Your comments, questions, and reviews are always welcome and appreciated. Thanks again!


	22. Chapter 22

**Title**: Skinny Love

**Author**: MysteriousSwaggerOfScrubs

**Pairing**: Callie/Arizona

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: A haunting tale of wealth and power, love and loss. Are one night stands ever meant to last for longer than just one night?

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN**: Thank you all so very much for continuing to read and for taking the time to leave such detailed and constructive reviews. I love that this story seems to have really made people think, question, and critique exactly what is going on with all of the characters, and I hope that I can continue to write this story in a way that continues to keeps your interest and curiosity piqued. Thanks again for your support, and I hope you enjoy this update.

* * *

_**Twenty-Two**_

* * *

Sitting at the desk in her home office, dark framed eyeglasses resting atop the bridge of her nose, Arizona sighed, exhausted azure eyes scanning back and forth over the paperwork she held in her hands. What had once been a clean and crisp, stapled bundle of paper, was now slightly wrinkled, several corners dog eared to her liking, red smiley faces or sad faces, drawn here and there.

It had been a month since Callie had given her the document spreadsheet containing all the school information she had accumulated during their visitations and, unfortunately, it had also been a month since they had again spoken of it. They had narrowed it down to two contenders - Arizona's favorite was Trinity, though Callie's surprisingly was not - but with her own return to work and Callie's bombshell divulgence of her idea for the name of _Calliope &amp; Co.'s_ new spring line, they just hadn't quite seemed to be able to find the time necessary to finally decide.

And, as she sat back in her chair at three o'clock in the morning, information for both Trinity and Brearley in her hands, she once again found herself completely unable to focus on the highly important selection of Lillian's kindergarten. Because, right now, there currently were _other_ decisions to be made.

Like. . ._big_ ones. Huge. Epically gigantic.

Did she really want Lillian and herself to be the faces of this new jewelry collection?

And, ten million, trillion, gazillion times more importantly than that, was she truly okay with Callie's proposition of naming this new line after her deceased wife. . .

She honestly _still_ did not know.

In fact, she'd been unfathomably consumed by uncertainty from the very moment Callie had excitedly revealed to her the gorgeously designed print ad. And, while she had certainly been surprised by the fact that the advertisement held not just her own, but Lillian's likening, as well, that shock didn't even come close to the dumbfounded astonishment she'd felt rock through her system upon reading the proposed name.

In that moment, Arizona just couldn't think. She had been rendered hauntingly silent, completely unable to sufficiently process words.

It wasn't as if Callie had really allowed her any room to speak, anyway. She had just nervously pushed right on through without even taking a breath, taking complete charge of the situation with her beautiful description of the jewelry and what it meant.

And, then there was Lillian. Bless her little heart.

Sometimes Arizona thought, perhaps, the events that had occurred in her daughter's short lifetime had somehow forced the child to grow up way too fast. Because, at the age of almost five, Lillian Grace Robbins was wise way beyond her years - abundantly empathetic and so very sensitive to other people's feelings and emotions. Lillian was one of the most understanding and tenderhearted people Arizona had ever known; she had a huge heart, full of genuine kindness, sincere compassion, and a naturally beautiful love for every single living creature that had ever roamed the planet.

She somehow just seemed to _get_ people, and it had been blatantly obvious from the very first moment that Lillian and Callie had met that the little girl definitely _got_ the beautiful brunette.

So, how the hell could Arizona possibly have told her daughter _NO_ when she'd excitedly asked for permission to be _Callie's match_?

That evening, a month ago, had certainly been a whirlwind after that moment had occurred; Arizona had consciously chosen to distance herself from her girlfriend, quickly and painstakingly setting about completing the often arduous task of getting Lillian bathed and ready for bed, while Callie had retired to Arizona's study to make an important phone call. It wasn't until they lay cuddled in the sanctuary of Arizona's bed, later that night that the subject of Callie's earlier proposal had again been broached.

_"I know I sprung this on you."_

Callie's voice had been nothing more than a hushed whisper, chocolate brown eyes staring across the bed to meet sleepy bright blue.

_"And, I know I didn't really give you a chance to answer - yes or no."_

Arizona remembered how she too had stared across the foot of distance separating herself from her stunningly beautiful girlfriend, those magical brown eyes unknowingly and unintentionally imploring her to _please_ say yes.

And, she wanted to. She really, _really _did. Because, she always wanted Callie to appear as happy as she had while sitting on the floor in the middle of Lillian's play room, explaining her idea. But, more than that, she also wanted Callie to truly _be _that happy, not just _seem_ that way. A fine line had suddenly been drawn and, if she incorrectly chose - if she made the wrong decision - the repercussions and subsequent fallout could unfortunately prove to be excruciatingly endless, painful beyond words.

So, she just couldn't say yes. Not then. Not now. Not yet.

This was a huge decision to make, and Arizona felt that she deserved some time to process. And, on that night nearly thirty days ago, she had opened her mouth to say just that but, just like earlier that evening, Callie had pushed right through, disallowing her immediate response.

_"I know this is a lot. I know you need some time to think. So, why don't you take that time and, when you're ready, we'll have a conversation."_

At that point, Callie hadn't initially stipulated a time frame involved. Well, not until the following evening, when she'd arrived at Arizona's apartment later than intended, take out in hand, even though she'd promised to once again make dinner. Not that Arizona minded - she in no way expected Callie to be her personal chef - but, when Callie had ended up spending most of the evening thoroughly engrossed in her phone, her laptop, or her tablet, Arizona could tell that _something_ just wasn't quite right.

She wasn't sure she had ever seen Callie so stressed out over work and, fearing whatever had happened that day might send her overwhelmed girlfriend headlong into another anxiety attack, she had hastily pulled the other woman into the bathroom, preparing them a bath just as Callie had done for her two nights before.

It was there that Callie had finally opened up, beginning to divulge the events of her day which included an argument with her sister, whom she hadn't heard from in months, followed by an unnecessary disagreement between herself and Meredith over something totally petty, with the magnum opus - _the piece de resistance_ \- coming in the form of an email from her father concerning a deadline set by the Board of Directors, demanding the finalized specifications for the new spring line.

_"I know I said you could have time, Arizona, and I know I promised to completely respect your decision, no matter what you choose. But. . .it's kind of like crunch time, here. They need everything finalized as soon as possible. They said no longer than a month."_

So, now, here they were. At just days shy of that month, Arizona knew she needed to decide.

No more excuses.

Not that her reasons weren't valid; she had been _super_ busy during her first month at her new job and, truthfully, she just hadn't had the kind of quality time she felt she needed to make the very best possible decision. This wasn't an easy choice to make, and she simply could not give a _yes_ or a _no _without doing everything in her power to make the most educated and enlightened decision possible.

That was just who she was.

Before meeting Callie and abruptly moving to New York, she couldn't remember the last time she had made such an impulsive decision. She always - _always_ \- thought with her head and not her heart. As a whole, she was a highly analytical human, not an emotional one and, now more than ever, she knew she needed to be just that.

She needed to have all of the information - to get the opinions and advice of others - and then do what she felt was best by using not only her head, but also her heart. She wished this was easy - a simple task - but it definitely was not. Not when there were so many _other_ people involved.

Of course, there was herself and Lillian to consider, but also, Arizona couldn't help but worry about Keira's parents. She had taken the time to explain the situation to and discuss the possibility with them, two weeks prior, when they had flown in from Chicago to spend the week spoiling their granddaughter in _The Big Apple_. And, while they seemed genuinely pleased that the woman, who had once been their daughter-in-law, appeared truly happy for the first time in a very long time, they both chose to offer no opinion either way.

Her own mother had voiced _some_ concerns surrounding Callie's choice of name but, for every con Barbara had managed to come up with, she'd also somehow succeeded in presenting an antagonistic pro in its place.

Most importantly, though, she worried about Callie. Like Lillian, Callie had a huge, beautiful heart that was so good and so pure but, unfortunately, when a heart like that was laid bare - left open for too long - it had the potential of being viciously wounded.

Even if that was not the intent.

Callie and her potential reaction to all of this once the reality of it all finally set in had been at the forefront of Arizona's mind nearly every moment of every day. What if, after the dust had cleared, she had a change of heart? What if, once all the T's were crossed and the I's were dotted, this proved to be too much? What then?

Knowing she was the only one who could make this decision, Arizona sighed as she softly hit the back of her head against the cushion of her high back desk chair. Because, now, she had run out of time. She simply could _not_ put this off for a moment more, because she, Callie, and Lillian were all three currently set to fly to Miami to meet Carlos Torres in less than twelve hours. What had started out as a trip for Callie _alone_ so that she could pitch the spring line to her father - _with_ or _without_ a name - had quickly turned into a little three day weekend getaway when Callie had invited Arizona and Lillian to come with.

Leaning back in her seat and removing the glasses from her face, Arizona couldn't help the coy smirk that tugged at her lips as she recalled the night, just one week prior, when Callie had requested she come with her to Miami.

Her head had provocatively been buried between her girlfriend's legs, her lips, teeth, and tongue erotically assaulting Callie's oversensitive and throbbing center as tantalizing gasps, guttural moans, and shouted expletives of - _"Kiss my clit, Arizona. Suck it, baby! Lick me until I come. God, you feel so good. Faster! Yes! Please, don't stop! God, I love you. Oh, baby, fuck me like you mean it. Deeper! Harder! Fuck me with your tongue!" - _continuously and repetitively forced their way from the sexually afflicted woman's mouth to echo, rattle, and bounce of the thick plaster walls.

Until right then, never before had Arizona been happy that Lillian was not sleeping at home; Callie's screams of rapturous delight so loud and so obscene that she, herself, had come in a wild eruption of ecstasy by simply thrusting her own hips - only once - into the silky cotton sheets below. It was mere seconds later that Callie had come for the fifth time that night, her orgasm subsiding into breathless pants and husked intercessions as she pleaded with Arizona to please join her in Miami, claiming there was no way in hell she would ever be able to survive being without her for even one night.

And, in that moment, Arizona found herself falling even further in love with this miraculous woman than she ever thought possible. Ever since the night when Callie had asked her to touch herself while touching her at the same time, there had been a clear shift in the intensity and candor of their lovemaking because, much to Arizona's aroused delight, she had discovered a new, lecherously carnal side to her already salacious lover.

The woman had a brazen tendency and purely animalistic need to be absolutely uninhibited while having sex; she liked to be loud, to profanely scream her pleasure and impiously shout her encouragements for more. Callie had an absolutely filthy mouth in bed, a sinfully vulgar need to express her most basic desires as loudly and as lewdly as she pleased and, the fact that she suddenly felt comfortable enough with her girlfriend to finally let that be known, meant more to Arizona than she could ever possibly try to explain.

Callie was simply spectacular in every single way and, while she was certainly amazingly proficient and thoroughly attentive while making slow passionate love, this new, spontaneously unrestrained side of her, drove Arizona absolutely insane with ribald desire. It wasn't uncomfortable or embarrassing but, instead, it was open and honest and made every one of their sexual encounters more intimately gratifying for not just Callie, but for Arizona, as well.

In fact, this was the best - and most meaningful - sex Arizona had ever had, and she loved it. How could she not? She selfishly adored knowing such a tawdry secret about this high profile and generally well composed woman and, ruefully shaking her head as she sheepishly glanced around her office, the enticingly erotic vision of yesterday morning when Callie had unexpectedly bent her over the desk and taken her from behind, instantly popped into Arizona's mind.

No wonder she hadn't been able to make a coherent decision concerning Lillian's kindergarten or the name of the line. Callie had thoroughly been distracting her with the most orgasmically fulfilling and emotionally satisfying sex ever - maybe on purpose, or maybe not - and, uncomfortably shifting in her seat, Arizona could still hear Callie's thankfully whispered moans from the previous day - "_I love it when you come around my fingers, Arizona. Tugging. Clenching. Sucking me in. No stops this time, baby. Let's see how many times I can make you come before you have to leave for work."_

Callie was going to be the death of her - the hot, blissfully explosive death of her - if she didn't first kill her with the amazingly sweet, but often misguided, things she impulsively had a tendency to do.

Arizona recalled the blinding smile that had consumed Callie's face when she had agreed to join her in Florida, the prospect of meeting Callie's father - causing her heart to swell with complete respect and endless love - just one more step forward in the progression of their ever deepening connection and flourishing relationship.

The arrangements had quickly been made and, now, a week later, they were all set to leave later that day right after Arizona's did rounds at the hospital; Callie's informal meeting with her father tentatively scheduled for the afternoon of the following day. Not that she technically had to meet with Carlos. She had officially been CEO of the company for over four years and was perfectly capable of making such decisions on her own. But, something about that just didn't seem right; Callie respected her father way too much, so she continued to consult with him when these kinds of decisions needed to be made.

"Arizona?"

Glancing toward the office door at the sound of her name, Arizona smiled as she watched a sleepy looking Callie adorably shuffle her way into the room, her amazingly curvaceous body covered only by a silky button up pajama shirt.

"You okay?" Callie hoarsely asked, momentarily wiping at her eyes after abandoning her futile attempt at forcing her lethargically ataxic feet to propel her body further into the room.

Merely nodding her head, though her mind furiously continued to race, Arizona slowly gathered her paperwork into a pile, stuffing it into a folder and then back into her bag.

"Come back to bed, sweetie. I miss you."

And, automatically standing from her seat, Arizona's right hand reached out to flip off a Tiffany lamp situated at the corner of her desk, her left then reaching out for Callie's now proffered hand.

Willingly allowing herself to be led back in the direction of her own bedroom, Arizona then carefully removed her leg before slipping beneath the sheets and back into the snuggly cocoon of her lover's embrace.

The decisions she needed to make could wait just one more night.

* * *

Hand in hand, Callie and Lillian happily made their way through New York-Presbyterian's Phyllis and David Komansky Center for Children's Health and, after riding the elevator to the appropriate floor that would deliver them to Arizona's office, they simultaneously stepped off the lift, both mostly familiar with the direction they needed to go in order to find the new Head of Pediatric Surgery.

Callie had called Arizona just twenty minutes prior to let her know that they were already on their way to pick her up and, when the blonde had informed her that she would be ready to go after just _one more _consult, Callie and Lillian both decided they should surprise mommy in her office, instead of waiting for her in the car outside.

They had surprised Arizona a few times before during her short month at the hospital - taking her dinner one evening when she'd ended up having to work late, showing up on another occasion with flowers _just because_, along with the three of them having lunch together, at the hospital or a nearby restaurant, usually one time a week. Callie had also surprised Arizona at the hospital, _without_ Lillian, on two separate occasions - the first time to help Arizona _christen her new office, _the second to ask the blonde to quickly _scratch an itch_ she just couldn't quite seem to _reach_ on her own.

Smiling as she momentarily lost herself in that sultry reverie, Callie then seductively bit her bottom lip, images of that afternoon spent on the couch in Arizona's office, quickly flashing through her mind. The woman was literally an addiction, and Callie just had to have her. All the time. And, if it was up to her and schedules allowed, she would have her every single day. It was like after she had experienced her just a couple times, she could not - and would not - do without her ever again.

"Mommy!" Lillian excitedly called as she hurriedly rushed through the halls in an exuberant search for her mother. "Where are you, mommy? It's time to go!"

With Callie's silent musings quickly skidding to a complete halt at the sound of Lillian's raised voice, the brunette quickly shuffled up to Lillian who was now a few steps ahead and, tenderly grabbing the little girl's hand, she carefully drew those speedy little feet to a sudden stop.

"Lillian! Shhh! Not so loud, sweetheart," Callie gently scolded, though a mirthful chuckle accidentally slipped from her lips. She simply couldn't help it. She was just as ecstatic as Lillian for the trip that lay ahead, the beaming megawatt smile that currently consumed her face, somehow spreading from her lips, to her eyes, before coursing throughout her body to brilliantly illuminate her entire soul.

Callie absolutely could _not_ wait to introduce this awesome little girl and her equally as amazing mother to her father and, now tightly holding on to the child's hand that was currently tugging her along behind, Callie half-heartedly bit the inside of her cheek in a lackluster attempt of stifling her own excitement. "You know you need to be quiet in the hospital, Lil," she softly added, finally succeeding in hushing the little girl, but not in wiping the cheesy smile from her own face.

Hearing those enjoyably familiar voices as they perfectly harmonized with the well-known, rapid footfalls of her daughter's flip-flop covered feet, Arizona slowly turned from where she stood at the nurse's station, just in time to feel her delightedly thrilled little girl collide into the front of her legs. "Hey, you two!" she happily greeted with her own dimpled grin, her left hand quickly reaching out for the desk to steady herself against the child's attack.

"Hey," Callie softly replied, immediately bending down to sweep Lillian into her arms in a valiant attempt at saving Arizona any further assault. And, then swinging the little girl onto her left hip, she leaned forward, gently pressing a loving kiss against a flawless ivory cheek. "You ready?" she asked after allowing her lips to linger against warm, silky skin.

With a gleam in sparkling azure eyes as she stared into obviously elated brown, Arizona only offered a quick nod and, briefly turning back toward the note she had just been writing, she meticulously signed her name with an exaggerated flourish before dramatically folding the chart and handing it back to the nurse. "Yep. Totally. I can't wait for some sunshine," she happily replied, quickly pulling her arms from within her starched white lab coat and draping it over her arm. "I just need to grab a few things from my office and, then, I'm _all yours,_" she sincerely promised before turning to walk away.

"Wait, wait, wait," Callie immediately contended, causing Arizona to stop dead in her tracks. "I thought you were _already_ mine," she petulantly whined, the minimal amount of seriousness she'd been able to muster, quickly dissolving into another grin.

Rolling her eyes at her girlfriend's playfulness, Arizona teasingly swatted at Callie's arm. "You're a goof," she joked, pressing herself upward to peck at plump lips before also kissing Lillian's cheek.

Repositioning the growing child onto her other hip, Callie smiled, so very excited about the day. "Go do what you need to do. I'll wait here with _this one_," she insisted, teasingly tipping her head toward the smiling little girl before loudly smacking her lips against the side of Lillian's face.

When Callie turned back toward her, Arizona could see that those brown eyes were positively gleaming with pure, unadulterated happiness and, suddenly realizing that she and Lillian were the cause of that, her heart erratically began to flutter in her chest. "I'll be right back," she quickly spoke and, not wanting to miss a moment of this infectious joy, she swiftly turned on her heel, hastily making her way in the direction of her office.

Smiling as she watched her girlfriend walk away, Callie hoisted Lillian up onto the nurse's station once Arizona had completely disappeared from her site. "You excited for the beach, big girl?" she asked, her own body facing the smaller, seated one, two miniature hands now held within her own.

"_Super_ excited!" Lillian immediately replied, excitedly bouncing up and down on the desk. "Can we build a sand castle?"

Once again chuckling at the joyous child's behavior, Callie nodded in reply. "We can _absolutely_ build a sand castle," she earnestly replied.

"What about a boat? Does your daddy have a boat?"

With another nod, Callie continued to smile. "Yep. He sure does."

"Can we go on it?"

"Of course we can."

"How about seashells? Can we look for seashells?"

Leaning forward, Callie pressed a gentle kiss against the soft hair that lay against Lillian's forehead, their joined hands now resting against Callie's chest, over her heart. "We'll look for all the seashells you want. We can. . ."

The intoxicating chortle of Arizona's laughter quickly drew Callie's attention from what she was about to say and, slowly turning in the direction of that melodious laugh, she protectively placed her arm around Lillian's waist to keep her from slipping from the increased elevation of the desk. "Hey, sweetie. Are you. . ."

But, whatever Callie was about to say was never voiced as it abruptly died on her lips, the gleaming smile that had been plastered on her face for literally the entire day, instantly slipping from her lips as her eyes went wide.

Closing the remainder of the distance between herself and her girls, Arizona was completely unaware of her girlfriend's strange reaction as she excitedly spoke. "This is my daughter, Lillian," she happily informed the doctor who now stood at her side.

"Hello, Lillian. It's nice to meet you," the doctor greeted.

Suddenly struck by a bout of shyness, Lillian didn't respond, instantly burrowing her face into Callie's shoulder, instead.

"Don't you want to say _'hi_' to mommy's friend?" Arizona gently tried to persuade, though Lillian only shook her head, small arms, tightly snaking around a tanned neck.

Deciding not to press the issue - to wisely choose her battles - Arizona only tenderly smiled and, turning to regard her girlfriend, her own grin quickly faded when she saw the suddenly distressed look on Callie's face. "Umm. . .Calliope. This is Dr. Boswell. Dr. Boswell, this is my girlfriend, Callie," she uneasily informed.

In public, it was quite unlike Calliope Torres to _not_ behave with the utmost social decorum; she had been coached and groomed on etiquette, politeness, and social standards from the moment she was born. Despite her family's wealth, Callie was generally kind, devoutly humble, and approachable to a fault, so when she didn't immediately offer any sort of verbal acknowledgement or extend her right hand in greeting, Arizona knew something just had to be wrong.

"Lauren," Callie shortly greeted once she finally found her voice.

"Callie."

With her body quickly consumed by apprehensive confusion, concerned blue eyes questioningly glanced from her girlfriend toward her colleague, and then back again.

"I, uh. . .I thought you were in Africa," Callie haltingly stated.

Desolate hazel eyes stared back at the shocked brunette, a smugly snarky grin tugging at her lips. "I was. But, I came back. I've been working at New York-Pres for almost six months."

Gently shaking her head in disbelieving repudiation, Callie's eyes quickly fell shut and, desperately attempting to calm her racing heart, she blew out an exaggerated breath, her chest beginning to rapidly rise and fall as her palms began to sweat.

"Calliope?" Arizona questioningly called, a tender hand now resting against a tanned forearm.

Unlike before, the sound of Arizona's voice and the familiarity of her touch immediately penetrated Callie's increasingly overwhelmed mind and, with tearful brown eyes swiftly snapping back open, the gentle shake of her head slowly morphed into a penitent nod. "Okay. Yeah. You know what?" she disjointedly rambled, the hand not currently supporting Lillian, reaching upward to compulsively rub against the side of her own head. "I'm just. . .I'm going to let you finish up here, Arizona. I-I'll be waiting in the car," she confoundedly continued and, then turning toward the little girl who still clung to her side, she curiously regarded her. "Do you want to stay with mommy? Or come with me?"

"Come with you, Callie."

Upon hearing the child's genuine reply, Callie resolutely hoisted the little girl from her perch and, turning on her heel, she briskly disappeared down the corridor, leaving a stunned Arizona and a pompous Lauren, standing in her wake.

"Looks like some things never change," Lauren insolently sneered, her eyes still staring down the hall where her ex-girlfriend had just escaped. "Is she still as freaky in bed as she used to be, too?"

In less than ten minutes, Arizona's mood had somehow gone from contentedly happy to unequivocally flustered before rounding itself out with a devastating sense of irreparable betrayal and fierce disdain.

Lauren Boswell was the very first surgeon Arizona had operated with once she had finished her orientation and, from then on, a cordial work relationship had formed. And, while Arizona had certainly mentioned her girlfriend's name, she had not once insinuated that _Callie _was, in fact, _Calliope Torres_, multi-billion dollar entrepreneur. She also had not for one moment considered that _this Lauren_ was actually _Callie's Lauren. _It had honestly never even crossed her mind, nor had she felt it necessary to speak of the other surgeon while telling Callie about her day. They weren't _really_ friends - at least not outside of work - so, in Arizona's mind, she just wasn't that important to mention. For Callie's part, she had never shared anything about Lauren with Arizona, other than her first name and the fact that she had left, so there was absolutely no way Arizona ever could have anticipated that the craniofacial specialist was also, at one time, Callie's long-time lover.

But, as Arizona silently considered the look on Lauren's face when she had addressed Callie just moments before, she suddenly realized that _she_ had known all along.

And, finally forcing her attention away from the hallway to land on the taller blonde, usually congenial blue eyes now blazed with anger and rage. "You knew, didn't you. All this time, you knew who I was - that I'm dating Callie," she stringently accused.

But, the other woman purposely chose not to respond to that particular allegation, her hands nonchalantly slipping into her pockets. "Are you sure you trust her with your child?" she deceitfully asked, instead.

Shaking her head as her irritation continued to rise, Arizona knew she needed to remove herself before she said - or _did_ \- something she _might_ regret. But, before she could leave - before she could force herself to step away - she tightly clenched her fists at her sides as she solemnly spoke. "Not that it's _any_ of _your_ concern, but Calliope Torres is the kindest, most unbelievably _awesome_ person I have _ever_ met," she ardently insisted, her voice holding a blatant mix of honesty and disdain. "She is the greatest love I have _ever_ known, and I would trust her with my life."

* * *

Briskly striding into the ambulance bay, Arizona's worried blue eyes immediately searched for the usual black BMW Luxury Sedan in which Jackson or another one of Callie's drivers generally drove her to work but, quickly realizing they would need something substantially larger to hold their luggage, along with two adult passengers and Lillian's booster seat, her eyes finally fell upon a familiar black Cadillac Escalade SUV as it sat parked at the end of the hospital's emergency entrance.

As she quickly began walking toward it, Jackson had already spotted her and was now on his way in her direction. Though, in her haste to reach Callie, she didn't stop, instead meeting him somewhere in the middle. And, before the driver had even slowed the vehicle to a complete stop, she was already wrenching open the back door and climbing inside.

What she found there was just as she had expected, a stoic and emotionally detached looking Callie, staring out the opposite window from her seat in the middle row, with Lillian safely buckled into her booster in the back, happily watching _Inside Out _on the built in screen, a hot pink headset covering her tiny ears.

"We're ready, Jackson," Callie softly spoke once Arizona had shut her door. "Please get us to LaGuardia as fast as you safely can."

Staring across the aisle that now separated them as the vehicle again began to move, Arizona desperately hoped Callie would turn - without provocation - in her direction. She needed to gaze upon her gorgeous face - to search every last exotic feature - for whatever emotions she might find. She wanted to comfort her. She needed to make, whatever her amazing girlfriend was currently feeling, go away.

But, much to Arizona's dismay, Callie did not turn. She didn't even move, the only evidence that she was actually still alive, the slightest movement of her back and shoulders as she breathed.

"Calliope," Arizona softly beseeched, a tentative hand reaching across the distance separating herself from her girlfriend to rest flat against the center of Callie's back. And, when - to Arizona's feeble delight - Callie did not flinch or pull away, she thoughtfully decided to continue on. "I had no idea, honey. None. And, I am _so _sorry."

Shaking her head, Callie still didn't turn, though Arizona heard a distinct inhalation of breath, soon followed by an exaggerated exhalation via pursed lips. "Can we just _not_, Arizona? Not now. Okay?"

Finding herself at a complete loss, Arizona slowly pulled her hand from the taut musculature of girlfriend's back but, instead of completely removing it from Callie's body, she momentarily allowed it to linger against the top of her thigh. "Please, Callie. Will you at least _look_ at me?" she gently encouraged. "I need to see you."

When Callie only sighed, Arizona was just about to abandon her mission but, just as she began to remove her palm from her girlfriend's leg, Callie's head suddenly turned, expressive brown eyes revealing vehement emotions that Arizona hadn't quite expected.

Where Arizona had anticipated esoteric sadness and tremendous pain, she could see nothing more than profound embarrassment and apologetic contrition; in the place of expected anger and acrimonious rage, those emotive brown eyes reflected little more than mortified degradation and abundant shame. And, as she continued to take in Callie's features, Arizona found herself at an even greater loss than before. She could do her best to help heal pain and sadness - to try to diffuse anger and rage, but _this_ \- this strange conglomeration of emotions and feelings, currently consuming her girlfriend's every last feature, was too confusing and too unexpected to even begin to _try_ to assess.

And, so, for the moment. . .she didn't. She didn't push. She didn't press. Instead, as Callie once again turned away, she allowed her to remain silent, though she couldn't help but feel slightly relieved when a warm, caramel hand gently rested itself atop her own.

* * *

Halfway through their three hour flight, the Gulfstream G650 private aircraft soared somewhere over the Carolinas, with Callie diligently working at her desk at the back of the plane, while Arizona sat on a sofa, near the middle, with a sleeping Lillian's head resting on her lap.

The flight, to this point, had been completely tense and uncomfortably silent, save for the excessive amount of excited chatter that seemed to ceaselessly flow from the little girl's mouth as she barely paid attention to the movie playing on the flat screen TV. Lillian's questions and conversation had begun to slow only twenty minutes prior and, when Arizona had looked down just ten minutes ago, she found her daughter to be innocently snoozing, the slightest curve of a smile still gracing her lips.

With her hand now gently running through the child's soft, blonde hair, Arizona wracked her brain for what she should do - how she should approach this latest catastrophe that had befallen them. And, deciding that it would be best to just confront the situation head on, she carefully slid her leg from beneath Lillian's head, propping it up on a soft throw pillow in her stead. Then, making her way to the back of the plane, she cautiously closed in on her laboriously working lover, two ivory hands gently pressing themselves against the long muscles at the center of Callie's back before slowly travelling upward, over the slight prominences of slightly winged scapulae, only coming to rest when they reached the top of tense shoulders.

From there, she didn't say a word, choosing instead to steadily work against stiff trapezii, pushing deeper to apply painfully pleasant pressure to taut rhomboids before splaying downward toward two rigid infraspinati, only to methodically move back up again.

"God, that feels _so_ good," Callie softly moaned, already aware that Lillian had fallen asleep. And, dropping her arms to her sides from where they had been bent at her elbows as she typed on her laptop, her eyes gently fell shut as she thoroughly enjoyed the wondrous work of her girlfriend's magical, surgeon hands. "Harder, please," she soon groaned, curling her shoulders inward to allow greater access to unrelenting teres major and minor. "Mmm. . ."

Arizona smiled at Callie's moans and groans - apparently _sexy time_ wasn't the _only_ _time_ she felt it necessary to make her pleasure and approval known. "I should give you massages more often," Arizona gently cooed, leaning forward to press her lips against the shell of a tanned ear as her hands continued their arduously pleasing work. "You're too beautiful to be this tense."

Callie purposely chose not to respond and, after several long, glorious minutes of Arizona's - not so surprisingly - expert massage, the brunette slowly leaned back, her head coming to rest against her girlfriend's middle as two long arms laced themselves around her neck.

"I love you, Arizona. You know that, right?" Callie gently spoke, her voice barely above a whisper, her eyes fixed on a spot somewhere out ahead of her.

Momentarily surprised by her girlfriend's questioning statement, Arizona gently nodded to herself before leaning down to press a lingering kiss against the thick, brunette hair at the top of Callie's head. "Of course I know that, Calliope," she genuinely insisted. "And, _I_ love _you_."

The cabin of the plane again fell silent, though Arizona could literally hear the wheels turning inside her girlfriend's beautiful head, her compassionate heart rapidly beating against the palm of her hand. "Will you talk to me, Callie? Please? Will you please tell me about you and Lauren?"

Feeling Callie shrug, Arizona awaited some sort of response, though she wasn't completely sure it would come.

"There's not much to tell," Callie finally stated, her tone tight. "I wasn't good enough for her. She loved her job more than me. I was '_too emotional'_ and '_too unstable', _and so. . .she left. Just like everyone else. . ."

Upon hearing her girlfriend's brooding and apprehensive words, Arizona quickly moved around the desk and, pulling a chair up behind her, she sat down in order to face Callie as she spoke. "I'm not going anywhere, Calliope. If _that's_ what you're worried about, I'm telling you right now, it's _not_ going to happen," Arizona immediately insisted, knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt, by not only that ashamed look in her girlfriend's eyes, but also the depravity of her voice, that all the insecurities they had already worked so hard to overcome, were now falling back down around them.

Callie desperately wanted to believe the words that fell from Arizona's mouth, she really did. But, seeing Arizona earlier that day, happily chatting and candidly laughing, with a woman who could _still_ break her - a woman who could _and would_ continue to hurt her if granted even the slightest chance - was literally too much to bear.

She'd spent most of the flight trying to be strong - trying to bring herself to some sort of reckoning - but, to this point, all attempts within her head had proven completely futile. Because, she could already anticipate the future; she could already foresee the storm of pain that was about to viciously lacerate her already fragile heart.

And so, with her eyes darkening to little more than sullen flecks, she straightened her back, preparing herself for what she _knew_ was about to come. "You say that now, Arizona. But, just you wait," Callie cynically warned. "Because, soon enough, you'll see me for who I _really_ am. You'll quickly find out that I'm simply not worth it."

Shaking her head, Arizona slowly reached across the desk, her palms cradling the sides of Callie's face as the pads of her thumbs lovingly rubbed back and forth over the prominences of caramel cheeks. "What do I have to say to make you believe I'm not going anywhere?" she softly beseeched.

Callie once again shrugged, the pool of tears brimming in her eyes, now threatening to spill over the barrier of her eyelids. "You don't have to _say_ anything, Arizona," she gently informed, clearly frustrated by her own misgivings. "You just - you have to somehow find a way to. . .prove me wrong."

Softly smiling at the blatant sincerity of Callie's admission, Arizona immediately leaned forward, pink lips pressing against the plump ones of the woman she loved. Her mouth didn't move, it only held tight and, when she finally pulled away, she stared back into those tearful brown eyes with all the conviction and all the confidence in all the world.

"Then, _that_ is _exactly_ what I'm going to do."

* * *

After thoroughly enjoying a lovely dinner on the covered patio of her father's stunning waterfront estate, Callie pensively took in the commanding view of the grand waterway that led directly to the Biscayne Bay while also contentedly listening as Arizona, Lillian, and her father chattered on as if they had been friends for years.

They had arrived at the home in Coral Gables just two hours before and, after sweeping his daughter up into a bone crushing hug, Carlos had then moved on to Arizona and Lillian, happily introducing himself before Callie even had the chance. It was then that Lillian had extended her right arm in formal greeting and, softly chuckling as he shook that tiny, proffered hand, Carlos then swiftly picked up the child before making his way through the magnificent first floor of his home and out onto the lanai.

And, that was where they had remained ever since, all four now sitting around the dining table where they had just finished their meal, glasses of wine for the adults and an ice cream sundae for Lillian being savorously consumed for dessert.

"Well, the two of you certainly are as delightful as Calliope keeps telling me," Carlos attentively mused, leaning back in his chair to enjoy a glass of Vin Santo. "And, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I am very pleased you were able to join my daughter for this trip."

Slightly flushing at the realization that Callie had spoken highly of Lillian and herself to her father, Arizona couldn't contain the blithe smile that quickly consumed her face. "It's very nice to meet you, as well, Mr. Torres. Thank you for having us," Arizona earnestly replied, she too savoring a sip of the amber liquid from the crystal port glass she held in her hand, pleased azure eyes then glancing to her left to take in the sheepish blush that slightly tinged Callie's cheeks.

"When can we go for a ride on your boat?"

Quickly turning her attention in the direction of her daughter, Arizona's eyes instantly widened at the impulsivity of the child's question, her mouth falling further agape as she watched Lillian, who was now seated on Callie's lap, shovel a heaping scoop of chocolate ice cream into her wide open mouth. "Lillian Grace!" she gently scolded, reaching out with a cloth napkin to wipe a smudge of ice cream that remained on her face. "What has mommy told you about using your manners?"

Appearing less than sufficiently scolded, Lillian comically scrunched her nose, pursing her lips in disgust at her mother's continued attempt to wipe the dessert from her cheek. "But, _mommy_," she whiningly drawled, finally managing to move away from Arizona's motherly assault. "_Callie_ said her daddy has a boat and that _we_ can go on it."

Sharing a curious look with her girlfriend, who wisely chose to offer no verbal response, Arizona ruefully shook her head, though she couldn't help but smile when Callie finally offered nothing more than a playfully guilty shrug.

"Well, Miss Lillian - _Callie_ was right," Carlos amiably informed, leaning in close to the child to gently pluck her from his daughter's lap before situating her in his own. And, surreptitiously glancing around the lanai, he then conspiratorially cupped his hands before softly whispering into the child's ear.

"No way!" Lillian suddenly exclaimed, an excited grin beautifully lighting her face before she quickly caught herself and, immediately forcing her smile to sober, her eyes blankly stared out ahead, her brow furrowing here and there as she carefully listened to whatever Carlos had to say.

From across the round table, Callie and Arizona both watched in amusement as the very widest of dimpled grins suddenly illuminated a cherubic face, already wide blue eyes growing astronomically wider with each and every word Carlos spoke. But, when this secret meeting had gone on for just a bit too long, Arizona suddenly glanced toward her girlfriend, worry evident in her cornflower eyes at the mere thought of whatever shenanigans Carlos Torres was most likely promising her clearly ecstatic little girl.

Immediately getting the hint, Callie warningly cleared her throat before deciding to speak. "Alright, you two," she teasingly interrupted, a scolding finger now wagging in her father's direction. "Either of you care to share?"

Both Carlos and Lillian adamantly shook their heads.

"Nope!"

"Not me!"

They fervently shouted in unison before dissolving into a round of infectious laughter, causing the other blonde at the table, as well as the brunette, to chuckle along with them.

And, as they continued to amicably laugh and merrily chat, the clicking of heels against the stone pavers surrounding the patio and the pool wasn't immediately heard over their jovial interaction. It was, instead, the words spoken by a voice eerily similar to Callie's, but reverberating a significantly more nasal undertone, that finally drew their attention away from their harmonious conversation and toward the Torres Estate's newest arrival.

"There you are, daddy. I've been looking for you."

But, Callie didn't even have to look. She already knew who it was before her eyes had even the slightest bit of an opportunity to scan her sister's inappropriately dressed form, the exaggerated clip-clopping of those designer heels and the irritating falsetto of that haughty voice, too ingrained in her echoic memory to ever be forgotten.

And, with the tension that had only minutely begun to fade since their arrival in Miami once again ratcheting to a fevered pitch, Callie penitently shook her head as she sardonically grumbled beneath her breath.

"This day just keeps getting better and better."

* * *

At some point in the middle of the night, Arizona's eyelids suddenly snapped open, the crashing sound of thunder, deafeningly penetrating her sleep addled mind.

The tropical monsoon climate of Miami certainly was abound, a heavy mist of humidity filling the bedroom from the open balcony doors as a late night thunderstorm pelted rain against the private balustrade just off the bedroom she and Callie now shared.

But, as all of her senses finally started to awaken, Arizona more thoroughly considered her surroundings, suddenly realizing that, unfortunately, she wasn't currently _sharing_ the room with anyone.

And, that worried her. Because, a missing Callie generally did _not_ signify anything good but, instead, it usually meant that the brunette had purposely removed herself to somewhere she felt physically safe and emotionally comfortable so that she could mentally berate herself, for whatever reason she felt necessary, while also overthinking each and every decision she had ever made.

Not that Arizona didn't understand - especially tonight; her girlfriend had certainly experienced one hell of a day.

Over the past twenty-four hours, Arizona had helplessly watched as Callie's demeanor rapidly fluctuated from euphoric excitement to something akin to disconcerted shame before moving back to a place of hopeful content, only to circle back around to something that - if Arizona had to guess - felt a bit like frustratingly tolerant annoyance.

The surprise arrival of Aria Torres had certainly been the icing on top of Callie's emotionally labile cake and, thinking back to earlier that night, Arizona could not even begin to explain the feelings she, herself, had experienced once she had laid her own eyes on her girlfriend's twin sister for the very first time. Their resemblance was admittedly striking - as that of identical twin sisters was expected to be - but, their differences were equally as confounding, the women's individual presence and personality, as different as night and day.

Where Callie's gorgeous brunette hair lay in long, silky layers that gently framed her face, with a hint of trendy and perfectly placed chestnut highlights and deep copper lowlights providing the perfect amount of dimension, Aria's hair was cut to almost her chin, unruly waves of thick brunette locks, tinted a deep purple hue, curling outward in all directions. Where Callie's make-up was light and natural, Aria's was dark and more severe. But, it was more than just their outward physical appearances that Arizona found to be so contradictory, where Callie's every mannerism exuded an abundance of refined elegance and sophisticated grace, Aria was the exact opposite, her affect seeming arrogantly snobbish and pompously aloof.

And, after voicing that slightly cynical comment upon Aria's arrival, that only Arizona had been privy to hear, Callie had then congenially greeted her sister with a brief hug before becoming completely introspective and essentially non-conversant. Not that she really had a choice; Aria certainly demanded everyone's full attention - all of the time. She was loud and abrasive and, apparently, for her at least, what Callie knew mattered less than the manner with which what Aria didn't know was expressed.

And, with a heavy sigh as she thought back on the previous day's events, Arizona knew she very quickly needed to find her absent lover before she had the opportunity to upbraid herself into oblivion.

So, diligently pushing herself up to sit on the mattress, she quickly glanced around the enormous bedroom, the crashing sound of another thunderclap causing her to slightly flinch as she scooted toward the edge of the bed. And, deftly donning her prosthesis, she then stood from the comfort of the king size mattress, crossing the room to grab a royal blue short-sleeve poncho robe from a nearby chair before quietly making her way out the door.

Moving into the hall, she first stopped to check on Lillian, gently smiling at the sight of the little girl who was now unceremoniously sprawled out in the middle of a queen size bed and, quietly padding into the room, she carefully pulled the plush duvet up over the child's sleeping form before bending down to kiss a cherubic cheek. Only allowing herself to momentarily linger - just long enough to assure that the thunderstorm hadn't at all roused her little girl - Arizona again made her way into the corridor in order to carry on her hunt.

Cautiously descending the elegantly winding staircase, she briefly worried that the sudden - and unexpected - appearance of Lauren and Aria, on top of the decision they needed to make about the name of the new spring line, would ultimately prove to be too much.

But, as quickly as that thought entered her exhausted mind, she swiftly banished it; she certainly was _not_ content to just throw in the towel. Quite the contrary. Because, more than anything, she was adamantly determined to make this thing work and, vowing right then and there to try her very damnedest to make Callie believe that these latest developments weren't going to break them - that they were strong and resilient and _together - _she unconditionally decided that she was going to tell her girlfriend just that.

If only she could find her.

After searching every room of the expansive main floor for her missing girlfriend, Arizona suddenly began to worry that perhaps Callie had actually left the estate but, with her attention transiently flitting out the windows of the large patio doors, she momentarily squinted her eyes, trying to focus on the lounge chairs arranged beneath the cover of the grand lanai. And, stepping closer to have a better look, her body suddenly relaxed when she saw the top of Callie's hair, thrown up into a messy bun, peeking out above the top of an upholstered chaise lounge.

Quietly making her way out the door, Arizona softly padded across the stonework - lit only by the silvery glow of the moon - and, suddenly stopping short of her destination, she took a moment to simply admire her girlfriend from behind before inaudibly closing the distance that remained. Then, leaning over the back of the lounge, she softly pressed her lips against the smooth skin at the nape of her lover's neck.

So lost in her own persistent thoughts, Callie hadn't at all anticipated Arizona's approach and, after initially jumping at the her touch, she soon relaxed, brown eyes sluggishly falling shut and her head lolling forward to allow the softness of her girlfriend's mouth greater access to the sensitive flesh that covered her cervical spine.

Arizona's lips immediately forged a heated path from the spiny prominence at the base of Callie's neck to briefly linger over a rapidly quickening pulse before landing at the corner of slightly smiling lips. And, just as soon as Arizona's mouth was close enough, Callie suddenly turned her head, her left hand coming across her own body so she could pull her girlfriend in close. Then pressing her own lips to the perfect pink ones in front of her, a satisfied sigh fell from Callie's mouth as she thoroughly reveled in the mere presence of her girlfriend and their languidly shared kiss.

Pulling her lips away when she could no longer breathe, Arizona momentarily allowed her forehead to remain against a caramel one before slipping into the chaise, behind her girlfriend, her own back testing against a tufted seat.

With Callie's own back now pressed into Arizona's chest, the taller woman scooted and twisted to make herself more comfortable and, once she was contentedly positioned between outstretched legs, two ivory arms then protectively wrapped themselves around her chest.

Embracing Arizona's arms with her own, Callie helplessly melted into Arizona's front, delightedly reveling in the sensation of being completely encompassed by her girlfriend's smaller form.

"Rough day, huh," Arizona softly spoke, her chin resting against the top of her girlfriend's shoulder.

Completely unable to find her voice, Callie merely nodded in reply and, easily losing herself in Arizona's loving presence, combined with the atmosphere surrounding them, she wordlessly took in the view of the shimmering water as it carelessly lapped at the shore to provide the perfect harmony to the monotonous sound of the rain, thrumming against the patio's roof.

Taking her own brief moment to carefully consider her words - to decide which of these latest developments to tackle first - Arizona gently pressed her lips to the indentation of Callie's temple before once again returning her chin to its perch. "Why are you afraid of Lauren?" she softly asked, her voice barely above a whisper. "Why are you so ashamed?"

Clearly not expecting those questions or the indisputable certainty with which Arizona had asked, Callie's entire body immediately went tense within the blonde's sheltering embrace. "What!?" she defensively questioned, immediately attempting to remove herself from the cocoon of her girlfriend's arms. "I didn't say that! Who? I'm not. . ."

Refusing to allow her to escape, Arizona relentlessly held on tight, insistently forcing Callie to stay exactly where she was. "You didn't have to _say it_, Calliope. I can see it in your eyes," she earnestly informed. "And, honey, I need you to be honest with me."

Callie didn't want to do this - not at all, but definitely not _right _now. She had always assumed that she _might _have to eventually tell Arizona but, having already decided what would happen when she did, she just couldn't. She simply could _not _deal with Arizona leaving her - not _ever_ but, _certainly not_ today.

"Please, Arizona," she pleadingly beseeched. "I promise I'll tell you, but please. . .not right now."

Shaking her head, Arizona desperately tried to contain the frustration she could feel insurmountably rising within, but that attempt clearly proved futile when she heard the angered tone of her own voice. "I'm not leaving you, Callie!" she adamantly insisted, her voice raised. "And, just _for_ _once_, I need you to have enough faith in me to believe that! You can tell me _anything_, Calliope. And, I swear to you - I am _not_ going to leave!"

Momentarily shocked by the affronted timbre of her girlfriend's voice and the candid veracity of her words, Callie's immediate reaction was to flee - to become enraged, as well - but, when she felt the arms, that were already tensely surrounding her, abruptly grasp onto her body more resolutely and more assertively than ever before, she found herself completely unable to hold it in, her feelings and emotions consummately abraded and exposed as she fought against her tireless entrapment.

"But, you will, Arizona!" Callie tearfully shouted, finally managing to wrench herself out of the blonde's arms. And, quickly standing at the front of the chaise, she turned back in Arizona's direction, hot tears now streaming down her face. "Eventually, I'll do something that forces you away. I'll be weak at a time when I need to be strong, and you'll _leave_!"

"I _won't!_" Arizona immediately argued, making her way to her own feet.

"Yes. You. Will!" Callie adamantly articulated. "Just like my mom! Just like Isabella! Just like Lauren!"

Angrily shaking her head, Arizona took one step closer to the thoroughly incensed woman and, with her heart rapidly clamoring in her chest, she suddenly realized that this may be the very last chance she would get to prove to Callie that she was in this for good. "But, I'm not _them_, Callie! I am not _your mother_. I am not _Lauren_, and I am certainly not_ Is_. . ."

Quickly trailing off before the name had completely left her mouth, Arizona dubiously searched the furthest recesses of her mind for any possible snippet of a memory of Callie mentioning that name but, finding absolutely none, her demeanor suddenly softened as she curiously regarded the painfully distraught love of her life.

"Who the hell is Isabella?"

* * *

**AN2: **Thank you all for reading, and I really hope you enjoyed this update! As always, your questions, comments, and reviews are always welcome! Have a great weekend!


	23. Chapter 23

**Title**: Skinny Love

**Author**: MysteriousSwaggerOfScrubs

**Pairing**: Callie/Arizona

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: A haunting tale of wealth and power, love and loss. Are one night stands ever meant to last for longer than just one night?

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN**: Sorry for the delay. Parts of this chapter took a little longer for me to get just the way I wanted them than I had originally anticipated, but I hope you enjoy it, nonetheless. Thanks again for all of your interest and support for this story. It means so much!

**AN2: **If you would like to receive updates and information about this story, please follow me on Twitter at SwaggerOfScrubs!

* * *

_**Twenty-Three**_

* * *

Callie's mouth quickly fell agape, dark brown eyes appearing almost frightened as she stared across the ten feet of decorative stone pavers that separated her from the curiously baffled blonde who questioningly gazed back at her.

"Who is she, Calliope? Who is Isabella?" Arizona again asked, her tone soft and without the slightest hint of arbitration.

Standing completely still, Callie could do nothing more than continue to look across the darkened patio, the tediously unvarying sound of the raindrops that continued to pelt the roof above, providing a cacophonous disharmony to the thundering of her own heart. It had been so very long since she had heard _that_ name - since she had spoken it from her own lips - that it now sounded strangely anomalous even to her own ears. She didn't want to hear that name; she couldn't believe she had even said it and, taking a step backward, she finally dragged her eyes away from her girlfriend as she slowly began to shake her head.

"She's. . ._it's_ nothing," Callie cautiously demurred. "It's late, and I. . .I really need to get some sleep. We both do. It's been a really long day, Arizona. So, umm. . .can, we please just drop it? Can you please just give me some time?"

Shaking her own head in transcendent frustration, Arizona found herself at a complete loss for what seemed like the millionth time in the past twenty-four hours and, when she didn't immediately reply, Callie took advantage of her silence, filling the void with her own words.

"I'm going to bed," the brunette quickly stated before turning on her heel and making her way back toward the house.

"Callie! Wait. . ."

But, Callie didn't respond. Her steps didn't slow; she didn't even turn around. And, all Arizona could do was watch as the love of her life disappeared from her sight.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Callie's body flinched when she felt the mattress shift beneath her body, the entire length of her emotionally depleted and physically exhausted form initially going rigid when she felt two familiar arms protectively wrap themselves around her waist. "Mmm. . .what are you doing?" she softly questioned, slightly taken aback by the other woman's presence, though her body moved of its own volition to tenuously wiggle backward, her bottom coming to rest in the welcoming cradle of Arizona's hips.

"Going back to bed?" Arizona coyly responded, her lips immediately finding their way toward the nape of Callie's neck, a covetously glorious mouth casually licking and heedlessly sucking the enviously smooth skin it found there.

"Arizona," Callie impetuously groaned, harshly biting into her own bottom lip when she suddenly remembered where she was, the unintended volume of her husked moan, unfortunately, too loud for her father's home. "I-I. . .I didn't think you'd come back to bed. At least, not. . .with. . .me," she haltingly mumbled, her back shamelessly arching against Arizona's chest when libidinous teeth scraped against the sensitive skin of her shoulder, two seductive palms now cupping the weight of her breasts beneath the satiny covering of a deep purple camisole.

Arizona smiled, continuing her luscious assault against her girlfriend's silky neck, her hands unrelenting in their promiscuous violation of the sweetly curved mounds of the most magnificent breasts she had ever had the privilege of caressing. "Where else would I sleep, Calliope?" she slyly breathed against the shell of a caramel ear before nipping at its yielding lobe of flesh. "I told you. I'm. Not. Going. Anywhere," she ardently reiterated in a provocatively breathy promise as she accentuated each word with a fervent nip of her teeth. "So, go ahead and be cranky and moody and whatever else. You can push all you want, Calliope Torres, but I am here to stay."

* * *

With the consolatory melody of the ocean waves crashing against the shore and the calling of a flock of seagulls as they took flight harmoniously greeting her ears, Arizona deeply buried her toes into the sand, a contented sigh leaving her lips as a warm ocean breeze gently caressed her skin.

At only ten in the morning, the sun shone brightly in the sky, the temperature already a balmy eighty-eight degrees and, as she serenely stared down the beach, here aviator covered eyes were happy to follow Lillian's every last move as she excitedly jumped the small waves at the water's edge. Dressed in a bright teal, flounce tankini, the little girl excitedly squealed every time the water lapped at her feet, the gorgeous brunette, standing at Lillian's side, in turn, tipping her own head backward as a round of contagious laughter beautifully echoed over the din of the roaring ocean waves.

Callie had been quiet for most of the morning, speaking to Arizona only at the blonde's behest, most of the brunette's attention solely - and adoringly - focused on Lillian for the greater part of the day. But, as Arizona watched her daughter and girlfriend move away from the rising tide to diligently begin working together on the architecture of what she was sure would be a sand castle of epic proportions, she mindfully realized that Callie no longer appeared profoundly defeated or colossally enraged but, instead, her every movement now suggested a hint of peaceful complacency and introspective ease. Gone were the chaotic dismay and frantic distress that had consumed her mere hours before; Callie now seemed thoughtfully pensive and dreamily sedate, currently behaving much like she had during dinner the evening before.

Arizona was certainly glad for the change, but she simply could not help the attentive concern that continued to preoccupy her mind. Callie's emotions were quite literally all over the place and, after having to _sex _her down off a ledge less than six hours before, she was worried that this sudden sense of security might be nothing more than the eerie calm before another blustering storm.

"Alright, Lil. You ready?" Callie indulgently asked, squeezing a ball of damp sand between her hands before rolling it around in her palm to assure that it remained solid. Then, receiving an enthusiastic nod from the obviously interested little girl, the brunette continued on with her precise tutelage. "Now, pay attention, okay? This is the most important part."

Smiling as she watched Callie and Lillian affably interact just in front of her at the line of the tide, Arizona's sunglass covered gaze covertly shifted, from the sand the two engineers were gradually forming into a giant mound, to appreciatively land on the glorious swell of Callie's chest as it burgeoned from the top of her black, halter bikini.

Lately, no matter what was happening in her day - if she was in Callie's presence or not - Arizona's thoughts of the woman always seemed to shift from purely innocent to suggestively risqué and, with her tongue peeking out to subconsciously wet suddenly arid lips, she knew without a doubt that - on top of everything else that was currently going on - she desperately needed to talk to her girlfriend about just how much she loved and was turned on by her shamelessly wicked lovemaking ways.

"She's pretty amazing, huh?"

Flinching suddenly when a newcomer's voice inauspiciously penetrated the haze of her copacetic daydream, Arizona's eyes momentarily widened before rapidly blinking behind the shroud of aviator sunglasses, her attention now drawn to her right side to watch Aria Torres carelessly plop down into Callie's chair. Arizona hadn't seen her girlfriend's sister since the evening before and, with the woman now expectantly staring at her as she awaited an answer to her abrupt question, the blonde found herself only offering a nod of reply.

Chuckling softly at Arizona's wordless response, Aria took a long sip from the lime green umbrella straw sticking out the hurricane glass she held in her hand and, humming in approval as the fruity pink beverage greeted her tongue, she then twisted the base of the glass into the sand to keep it sitting upright. "I'm not really that bad, you know," she knowingly stated, dark brown eyes now scrutinizing her sister as she patiently showed Lillian how to carefully shave away layers of sand to begin sculpting the gritty palace. "Callie and I - we're just. . ._different_."

Carefully studying the woman's profile that was boundlessly identical to that of her girlfriend, Arizona's brow briefly furrowed in consideration as she watched a nostalgically penitent smile tug at the corner of plump lips. She'd seen that expression many times before - on Callie's face when she had fleetingly spoken of their mother - and, glancing from Aria toward the sand, she took a moment to consider how very difficult it must have been for these two sisters to lose their mother at such an impressionable age. Lillian had been too young at the time of Keira's death to have actually formed any real memories of her other mother - knowing her only through the stories she had been told. But, unfortunately, Callie and Aria had been much older and so much more vulnerable to the emotional fallout surrounding their mother's death; the tragically sudden and heartbreakingly painful absence of a woman who had been there to love them and nurture them for nearly twenty-five years, undoubtedly playing an integral part in shaping and molding them into the individual women they were today.

"She's going to make a great mom someday," Aria reverently mused, completely shocking Arizona with her sudden change of subject.

Pushing her sunglasses to rest atop her head, Arizona once again glanced back at her girlfriend's twin, a wistful smile instantly curled at the edges of her lips at the incontestable candor of Aria's statement. "She already is one," Arizona genuinely replied, sincere cerulean eyes meeting dark brown for the first time since the brunette had heedlessly occupied the seat to her right. And, with an unanticipated understanding suddenly seeming to transpire between them, Aria meekly offered the blonde an equitable nod before hopping up from the lounge to happily join her sister and the blonde little girl as they blithely continued to work in the sand.

"Hey, Lillian," Aria greeted, carefully kneeling down at the child's side. "I really hope you're listening to Callie, right now. Because, she is the _very best, most awesome, super amazing _sand castle builder in all of Miami. I think maybe even in the _whole world_," she animatedly stated, her chipper affect surprising not just Callie, but Arizona, as well. "She learned from _our_ mommy. . ."

Two sets of melancholy brown eyes suddenly met at Aria's mention of their mother and, as Arizona intently watched, she could distinctly recognize the undeniably palpable bond the sisters shared. To most, it was apparent that they were so very different, yet so much the same - two twins of nearly the exact same height and weight who shared the same flawless, caramel skin and even the same last name. But, as _they_ both stared across the sand and into one another's matching brown eyes, what _they_ saw was nearly unrecognizable - in their view, the only connection and likeness they shared, coming from the pain they had both suffered at the untimely loss of their mom.

"You're mommy built sand castles, too?" Lillian innocently asked, causing the brunettes to abruptly break their tedious perusal, both women now glancing from each other to prudently regard the beautiful, blue eyed girl.

Nodding her head, Callie swallowed hard against the wave of longing emotion that suddenly gathered in her throat. "Uh-huh," she softly replied, her voice tight with an impervious sense of saddened affection. "Yes, she did."

Deciding to get more comfortable with the castle building pair, Aria slowly moved from her knees to now sit with her bathing suit clad bottom resting upon the sand. "_And_, she taught Callie everything. How to build castles and fortresses and moats - how to make them the biggest and the best," she zealously reminisced with a tentative smile. "She tried to teach me, too, but I've never really liked to listen."

A sudden chortle of laughter broke free from Callie's chest at her sister's genuine description of herself - truer words never spoken. And, as the twins simultaneously began to expertly shape the malleable sand into towers, turrets, and spires before meticulously carving the castle's roofs, windows, and walls, Lillian adoringly watched them at work, her own small hands moving and manipulating the sand just as she was instructed.

And, as Arizona adoringly looked on, an emotional battle raged deep inside; she had so many questions, but very few answers, and she silently berated herself for not speaking with Callie sooner about her reservations surrounding the proposed name for _Calliope &amp; Co.'s _new spring line.

Was _Keira Lucia _really the most appropriate name?

And, not just the _Keira _part, but what about the mention of _Lucia, _as well. Arizona had witnessed the cavernously lamentable sadness in her girlfriend's eyes every single time her mother was mentioned, and she couldn't help but wonder how Callie might react when she was greeted with Lucia's name, emblazoned across billboards, advertisements, and whatever else, nearly every single day.

Was Callie really in the right frame of mind to deal that?

Arizona honestly couldn't be sure because, now, there was so much more going on - so many recently revealed facets of Callie's life that the blonde was yet to understand.

There was Lauren Boswell to contend with, but she really was the least of Arizona's worries. It was apparent that the woman was nothing more than a cold-hearted, manipulative bitch, and she would deal with her later. Much, much later - after she had appropriately settled everything else.

But, what about _Isabella_? Who the hell was she, and why had Callie appeared so consequentially startled when the name had accidentally and unexpectedly slipped from her own tongue?

Once again, Arizona didn't have a clue.

But, even though she hated the thought, and in spite of all the things that seemed to be spiraling out of her control, Arizona knew she needed to find out and, in order to do that, she needed to find a way to talk to Callie. No more excuses - no more placating and waiting - no more distracting each other with explosively _hot _sex.

But, what could she possibly say? And, with Callie's mentation so incredibly unstable, how could she possibly make her understand?

* * *

After spending the greater part of the morning on the beach, Arizona and Aria had then worked together to gather all of their belongings and, with Callie carrying Lillian in her arms, the thoroughly exhausted little girl's eyes had already begun to droop by the time they had walked the short distance separating the sand from the boardwalk and the boardwalk from the Torres Estate's large patio door. Arizona and Callie had then quickly bathed the sand from all of Lillian's two thousand parts before going their separate ways, Callie to the bathroom for a shower, and Arizona to tuck Lillian beneath the covers of her bed for a much needed early afternoon nap.

And, now, freshly showered, herself, Arizona cautiously made her way down the home's spiral staircase to briefly wander around the expansive main floor but, with no real destination in mind, she soon settled herself onto the overstuffed cushions of a sofa located in the center of the family room, finally allowing her chaotically roaming thoughts to solely focus on the enormous decision she so egregiously needed to make.

She hadn't seen or heard from Callie since she had disappeared into the shower nearly an hour before and, choosing not to let that bother her - to allow her girlfriend whatever time she needed to straighten things out within her own mind, Arizona sighed as she tucked her right foot beneath her left residual limb.

"Arizona?"

Turning her head at the sound of her name, Arizona smiled when she saw Carlos standing in the doorway of what she presumed was his personal home office and, carefully watching as he motioned for her to join him, she slowly stood from the couch before doing just that.

"Make yourself comfortable," he genuinely offered once Arizona had reached the room, his right hand gesturing in the direction of two tufted, brown leather arm chairs that sat, near the center of the room, directly in front of an impressive and elegantly designed executive desk. And, once Arizona was comfortably settled into one of them, Carlos then sat in the one next to her, a thoughtful smile tugging at his lips. "That Lillian of yours is an absolute joy, Arizona. Such a pretty little girl and so _very_ smart," he affectionately stated, turning in his seat to face his daughter's girlfriend.

Nodding a sincerely gratuitous reply, a proud smile immediately lit Arizona's face as she considered how magnanimously enamored Lillian was with this man; she wasn't surprised, though, her daughter clearly adored everyone with the Torres family name. "Thank you, Mr. Torres. Lillian certainly is _something,_" she replied with a confident grin.

With a soft chuckle, the unexpectedly gunmetal blue eyes of Carlos Torres glanced in Arizona's direction, his arms crossing over his chest as he spoke. "Calliope calls me every Sunday, Arizona, and we talk. Usually about _Calliope &amp; Co._ or the Torres Hotels - her upcoming meetings and where she may or may not have to travel that week. But, lately, all she's wanted to talk about is _you. _You and your wonderful little girl," he honestly reflected, his open smile revealing a gap-toothed grin. "And, I have to tell you, I haven't heard - or _seen_ \- my daughter this happy in more years than I can count, Arizona, and I believe I have _you_ to thank for that. _You_ are the reason the smile has returned to her eyes - the reason the laughter has been restored in her life. You and that adorable little girl of yours are the reasons the light has been returned to my daughter's life."

With a light pink blush involuntarily creeping up her chest to tint the apples of her cheeks, Arizona momentarily looked away, suddenly timorous under this man's sincerely appreciative commendation. But, quickly gathering herself, she once again regarded her girlfriend's loving father, a dimpled grin popping as she gently spoke. "Your daughter is the most amazing woman I have ever known, Mr. Torres. We've had our. . ._struggles_, but if Lillian and I have somehow managed to bring Calliope even _half_ of the happiness and joy she's given us. . ."

Arizona trailed off, a hopelessly dreamy look consuming her face as she thoughtfully shook her head. "She's just - Callie is amazing, Mr. Torres, and I love her. I am _in love _with her. So _very_ much."

Seeming pleased with the blonde's response, Carlos uncrossed his arms, his palms now resting against the arm of his chair as he carefully regarded the woman who was now determinedly holding his gaze. "Calliope is the most giving person in the world, Arizona. She's a lot like her mother in that way; her heart is so very pure, and she can't help but go above and beyond to make others happy," he earnestly mused, his eyes momentarily clouding at the mention of his late wife. "But, unfortunately, that often comes with a cost. Because, behind Calliope's smile, she hides tears. Behind her huge and giving heart, is a battered soul. Behind her compassion, is great pain. Behind her love, is her everything - her all."

Nervously shifting in her seat, Arizona found herself completely uncertain of where exactly Carlos was going with this astonishingly observant and discerningly accurate description of his daughter but, offering a simple nod of agreement, she refused to look away as he continued.

"And, I think you can see how that has estranged her from others; it has forced her to lead a fairly lonely existence," Carlos continued to explain. And, then standing from his seat, he took a step closer to the uncomfortably confused blonde, his body now resting against the arm of the chair he had just vacated. "Calliope told me about the spring line - her proposal for its name and from where the name came."

Growing increasingly apprehensive about the unforeseen turn this conversation had just drastically taken, Arizona swallowed hard, her eyes rapidly blinking as her fingers anxiously began to fiddle with the stitched seam along the arm of her seat.

Immediately sensing the obvious hesitance and indisputable dilemma now written across Arizona's face, Carlos carefully pushed through, his tone completely unassuming as he spoke. "What do you think about the name, Arizona? How does it make you feel?"

With her heart suddenly beginning to slam a vociferously disorganized rhythm inside the confinement of her chest, her eyes instantly burning with the sudden onset of unbidden tears, Arizona opened her mouth to speak, though she had no idea what to say.

Was Carlos Torres testing her?

Was this where she could make it or break it?

She had no idea what this all meant or where it was going and, mentally chastising herself for her apparent inability to make her thoughts known - not only to Carlos, but to Callie, as well - she adamantly shook her head as she quickly stood from her seat.

Benevolently reaching for Arizona's now trembling hand, Carlos took it within his own and, after offering it a compassionately understanding squeeze, blue eyes appellately implored her to please sit down. "It's alright, Arizona. I completely understand," Carlos earnestly tried to soothe, pausing as he watched her return to the chair. "I know my daughter. I know how stubborn she can be, but I also can see how much you love her. So, if you don't want this to happen - if you have even the slightest bit of uncertainty about the naming of this collection - then, you need to speak up. You need to tell her."

Completely beyond the realm of Arizona's control, a silent tear broke free from the barrier of her left eyelid, a single trail of moisture slipping down a sun kissed cheek to land at the commissure of her lips. "I. . .I. . ."

Shaking her head at her own ineptitude of speech, Arizona valiantly cleared her throat in an attempt to compose herself, worriedly conscientious of what Carlos might infer from her suddenly tearful display.

"Sorry. I'm sorry," she earnestly stated, once again clearing her throat as she brusquely wiped at both of her cheeks. And, with a rueful smile suddenly curling at her lips, Arizona quickly glanced toward the ceiling, carefully deliberating with herself to somehow choose the most appropriate words. "I've been hesitant to agree with Callie's proposed name from the very beginning, Mr. Torres," she sincerely stated once she had finally discovered her nerve - and her voice. "It just - it doesn't seem right. It's _not_ right," she adamantly continued, her tone strong and unwaveringly sure as her resolve gathered more and more steam. "Don't get me wrong, Mr. Torres, I loved Keira with all my heart, but she is gone a-a-and buried. Like. . ._literally_ _buried_. And, to be honest, I'm tired of having to think about it. I mean, it's kind of crazy, you know. Why should _I_ have to feel guilty about not wanting to talk to my _living girlfriend_ about my _dead wife_?!"

Oh, shit! Not the right words. Not at all.

With misty cerulean eyes instantly growing wide at the unintended, but admittedly astringent sounding candor of her own words, Arizona suddenly halted in her unexpected rant, her mouth abhorrently hanging agape. And, with her exasperated mind quickly realizing that she had just inadvertently degraded the woman she had once loved, she also remembered that Carlos Torres had a deceased wife, as well. Not that she had forgotten that fact; how could she possibly _ever_ forget?

"I'm sorry. Oh, God. That didn't come out right. Shit! That is _so_ not what I meant," she immediately rambled in a flustered apology before rolling her eyes at her own awkwardly delivered attempt. "I, umm. . .I need to. . ."

"You _need_ to breathe, Arizona," Carlos quickly interrupted with a. . .

Was that an amused look on his face?

Slowly exhaling an exaggerated breath, Arizona worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she apprehensively regarded the man who was currently staring back at her, his now furrowed brow and narrowed blue eyes, expectantly challenging her to further explain.

But, how could she do that? How could she ever possibly make anyone understand her feelings surrounding this confounding predicament? How could she ever try to proficiently explain the unmistakably passionate love she felt for, not just one, but two women, without somehow seeming incredibly shallow or ostensibly inane?

Sure, it was true that _profound_ love was less likely to perish, but it _could_ perish, nevertheless. There was no reason to assume that the human heart was not big enough to include several genuine loves in one's life, but how could she ever make people understand that - what she truly felt in her heart - without unintentionally offending them in the process?

Well, apparently, _she_ couldn't. Because, right now, Arizona was one hundred percent sure she had done just that, thoroughly offending her girlfriend's father, right along with her deceased wife, both in one fell swoop.

God, why did this have to be so damn difficult? Why was it just so, _so_ hard?

And, shaking her head as those thoughts continued to relentlessly swarm around her head with great proliferation, she momentarily took pause before valiantly attempting to clarify her previous misstep. "It's just. . .I apologize for sounding so harsh - that honestly was _not_ my intent. I would never speak ill of Keira or any _other_ deceased spouse, but I need to make it clear that she is my past, sir, and it has become increasingly difficult to keep her there when Callie has been so insistent upon continuing to bring her up."

With steely grey eyes carefully scrutinizing the now shamefully flummoxed blonde, Carlos decided to push, hoping he hadn't already gone too far. "Why do you think she's doing that, Arizona? Why do you think Calliope is so concerned with your late wife?"

Quickly popping up from the leather armchair at the frankness of Carlos' question, Arizona surreptitiously glanced around the room as if she honestly expected Callie to pop out from hiding beneath the desk or perhaps even from behind a potted plant.

"I, umm, well. . .I know Callie's heart is in the right place - that she wants to be respectful of Keira's existence - but, she has already done enough to make it abundantly clear that she has no intention of ever trying to replace her. Calliope respects the fact that Lillian had another mother - that I once had a wife - and, she has shown that in the most beautiful and thoughtful of ways," Arizona wistfully stated, her eyes brimming with sentimental tears as she softly continued. "And, for that, I find your daughter miraculous, Mr. Torres. Breathtakingly stunning."

With a brief pause in her explanation, Arizona's legs cautiously began to move her rigid body in a paced circuit, back and forth, in front of Carlos' desk and, momentarily closing her eyes, she courageously gathered her nerves, now insistent upon speaking from her heart while hopefully managing to exonerate herself from the accidental indiscretion of her impulsively impetuous words.

"For the longest time, Mr. Torres, I felt dead inside - like I would never find true happiness ever again but, from the very first moment I laid eyes on your daughter, I've felt alive again - like I can finally breathe. And, that's how I hope to always be. I want to live life to the fullest and not dwell on the past - to live in the present and hope for the future. And, that's all because of Calliope. My past is my past, but _your daughter_ is my future, Mr. Torres, and I cannot and _will not _compare the two," she ardently expressed, her tone impassioned and her demeanor contrite as she continued to tread nearly the entire length of the room. "And so, for me, this just doesn't seem right - using Keira's name. It feels like, if I let Callie go through with her idea, Keira will always be hanging over our heads, and Callie will somehow always feel like she is living in her shadow. And, I don't want that. Not at all. Callie's light is _way_ too brilliant to ever live in anyone's shadow and, more than anything, Mr. Torres, I want her to be free to be herself - to live in the light of her soul."

Seeing Carlos offer her a nod of appreciative understanding, Arizona visibly deflated at the presence of his empathetically forgiving smile and, suddenly pausing in her forward progression, she ardently stared into the welcomingly hospitable eyes of her girlfriend's father, somehow sensing that he was encouraging her to continue. "But, sometimes, your daughter can be _very_ difficult to talk to, sir. She is stubborn and passionate and, when she smiles - my goodness, Mr. Torres, how did you ever discipline her as a child when she looked at you with _that_ smile? Because, with that beautiful smile, she makes it nearly impossible to tell her no. She just - even though I could still sense some hesitation - she _seemed_ so happy about the name that I simply could not argue with her; I just couldn't take away that smile. And, I know - I know it's not right. It's _totally_ wrong, but I - I was. . ._afraid_. I've tried to find the courage to tell her all of this for nearly a month, but the thought of hurting her, it honestly kills me, Mr. Torres. I don't want to be the cause of her pain. Not now and not ever. Not when she's already suffered so much."

With an overwhelming veil of uncomfortable silence suddenly falling down around them, Arizona swallowed hard, her heart dropping into the pit of her stomach at Carlos' continued quietude, the look on his face and the reflection in his steely grey eyes, completely unreadable. And, certain she had said too much - that her inadvertently careless ramble had offended her girlfriend's father way more than she would ever be able to repair, she nervously took a step away from him, her hands now clutching onto each other as she dejectedly hung her head. "I-I'm sorry I didn't say something sooner," she apprehensively whispered, slowly dragging her attention from her joined hands to regard the stern looking man, insubordinate tears once again brimming in her eyes.

Stepping around his desk, Carlos didn't offer even one word and, making himself comfortable in his high back chair, he then reached into the bottom drawer of his desk. Offering Arizona the box of tissues he now held in his hand, he kindly smiled, once again motioning for her to sit down. "You know, I lost my own wife about ten years ago. . ."

Nodding her head, Arizona softly sniffled, her fingers twisting at a Kleenex as she gently blotted it against her face.

"And, when Calliope approached me with the name she had chosen, and then told me the history behind it, I couldn't help but put myself in your shoes," he solemnly admitted, his hands now folded to rest atop the desk. "The thing is, I never chose to put myself back out there - to again find love. After Lucia died, I took the more comfortable path; I decided to focus on my daughters and the business, but I was much older than you, Arizona. But, I get it. I think a lot of widows and widowers reach a point where they just want to move forward - to no longer relentlessly speak of their deceased spouse and, though I am extremely proud of the fact that Calliope would like to name this collection for her mother - _my _deceased wife - I can certainly see why you would not," he devoutly explained, his tone and disposition completely heartfelt. "Unfortunately, though, the naming of this line isn't my decision. Not anymore. So, if you feel strongly about this, you need to tell her."

"But, Mr. Torres, I. . ."

"You have to be strong, Dr. Robbins," Carlos quickly interrupted, his voice firm and disallowing of any form of excuse. "I know it's not easy - _life_ is never easy - but, you have to somehow find a way to _not _worry about hurting her. At least, not in the short term. Because, Callie's strong; she'll be okay," he fervently continued, trying his best to lead his daughter's girlfriend in the best possible direction without taking _his turn _at seeming unsympathetically callous or insensitively unkind. "I see the way you look at her and the way she looks at you. What you and my daughter share is the truest and most profoundly beautiful kind of love and, because of that, I know the two of you can make it past this. But, if you don't tell her now - if you go along with her idea even when you know in your heart that it's wrong - the long term hurt will be _so much_ worse."

Once again wiping at her eyes, Arizona carefully considered what to do next, incredulously wondering if she should continue speaking openly and honestly to her girlfriend's father, or if she should just go straight to Callie in order to spill her guts. And, ultimately deciding that she was, for some reason, infinitely less worried about Carlos' reaction to her thoughts than that of his daughter, she decided to test a theory - to tell him everything that had been ruminating inside her head for the past thirty days. "Jewelry isn't exactly my forte, Mr. Torres, but people - I _know_ people," she carefully began to express, her eyes now gleaming a shade lighter from the tears that had fallen, though they were now clear of any evidence of emotional distress. "I work with people every day - in amazingly joyful times and in death - and, I know that every single individual on this earth reacts differently in times of despair," she continued, her voice strengthening with each uttered word. "I know Callie wants the name of this jewelry collection to be something unique - something personal - and, while I've decided that I don't really have an issue with using photos of myself and Lillian in the promotions, I do think the name should be changed to something else."

Inquisitively pursing his lips, Carlos' eyes narrowed in question and, unlacing his fingers, he gestured with his palms up, encouraging Arizona to continue. "What exactly did you have in mind?" he curiously asked.

Leaning forward, her forearms now resting atop her thighs, Arizona cleared her throat before deciding to begin. "The thought behind this collection is beautiful - so amazingly thoughtful and so incredibly loving. And, it's more than obvious that Callie has put her _all_ \- so much of her heart and so much of her soul - into it," she reflectively stated, once again making her way to her feet. "And, I really think it should be named for just that, Mr. Torres. Callie's _heart_ and. . ._her_ _soul_."

Offering a nod of agreement, Carlos leaned back in his chair. "Okay," he docilely replied. But, when Arizona didn't continue - when she remained silent for way too long - he offered her a smile of encouragement. "Keep going, Dr. Robbins."

And, with her nerves completely shot and her mind once again beginning to defiantly race, Arizona suddenly - _and decisively_ \- concluded that it was time for her to just lay it all out there, to honestly - but hopefully _eloquently - _put everything on the line. If Callie didn't like it, then she would cross that bridge when she got to it but, for now, she needed to speak her mind - to explain to Carlos Torres everything that lay within her heart.

"Well, sir. . .I've been thinking."

* * *

Later that evening, Callie and Lillian sat snuggled in the comfort of a large recliner in the media room of the Torres Estate, both appearing thoroughly exhausted from their day spent at the beach, building sandcastles and searching for shells, followed by playing at the park and shopping for fresh produce at the farmers' market before returning to the house to prepare dinner in the outdoor kitchen of Carlos' home.

After her shower, earlier that day, Callie had taken some time to glance through her emails on the desktop computer in the home's extensive library before making her way through the upstairs of the house in a hasty search for her girlfriend. She finally felt like she was ready to talk - to tell Arizona _everything_ about her strained relationship with Aria, her failed romance with Lauren, and even the story of Isabella - but, before she'd had the chance to find her, Callie had first discovered an awake and somewhat disoriented looking Lillian, sitting up in the center of her bed, obviously still half asleep from her afternoon nap. Picking up the little girl and settling her into her lap, Callie had then asked her what she would like to do for the rest of the day and, with the quiet response of wanting to go to the playground, the two had then diligently worked to put on their shoes before once again beginning a hunt for the child's mother.

And, as _Frozen _now played across the large theatre screen, Callie couldn't help but worry about what her father and Arizona had been discussing when she had discovered them - undetected - in his office earlier that day. At the time, she hadn't wanted to interrupt. She was already aware that her father wanted to take some time to get to know her girlfriend so, instead of interfering, she had chosen to leave Arizona a note and a text, stating that she and Lillian were headed to the playground and then to the market - if she wanted to join them to give her a call.

Arizona had done just that, and they had spent a wonderful afternoon together before returning to the estate for dinner and some time spent lounging in and out of the pool. Now, though, as Lillian quietly watched the movie, she couldn't quite stop the niggling concern and trifling questions that filled her head; Arizona had once again disappeared with Carlos after showering and changing from the pool.

"Hey, you two," Arizona happily greeted, causing Callie's silent musings to dissolve into nothing more than a fleeting modicum of sights and sounds.

"Hey," Callie replied, softly moaning when the softest and sweetest lips she'd ever kissed pressed themselves to her own.

Pulling away after just the briefest of moments, Arizona softly smiled and, glancing down at her daughter whose eyelids were beginning to flutter - each blink lasting longer and longer - she then turned her attention back to the tired looking woman with magical brown eyes. "I know it's late, Calliope, and I know you're tired, but can we talk? Just for a minute?" she softly whispered, sincere azure eyes never leaving expressive dark brown.

Though her brow furrowed in question, Callie still nodded in agreement and, carefully standing from her seat, she gingerly brought Lillian along with her. Then, following her girlfriend out of the room and down an elegantly wide corridor, she was more than a little surprised when Arizona led her in the direction of her father's office. "Arizona? What. . ."

Turning to face her confused girlfriend, Arizona extracted Lillian from her arms, her eyes pleading with Callie to please understand. "I have something to show you," she gently offered before turning and making her way into the room.

With her mind suddenly reeling, Callie found herself instantly nervous at what this all might mean and, as her hands nervously began to wring themselves together at her front, her heart urgently started to race as a giant lump of emotion suddenly and unexplainably gathered in her throat. Because, not only were Arizona and her father, with Lillian now securely seated on his lap, present in the room, but Aria and their Uncle Berto were there, as well.

"Callie," Berto greeted, standing from his chair to take his niece into his arms.

Only ephemerally returning his salutatory embrace, Callie quickly stepped away, a tanned hand reaching up to anxiously tuck strands of brunette hair behind her ear. "Why do I suddenly feel like I'm the weakest link who is about to be fired?" she sarcastically quipped, though the concern she was feeling was tangibly visible on her face and completely palpable in the air that surrounded her.

With the room's occupants offering a quiet chuckle in reply, Arizona heavily leaned into her girlfriend's side and, reaching down, she carefully laced caramel fingers through her own.

"No, this is nothing like that, Calliope," Carlos earnestly attempted to reassure. "We're all just here for a presentation, mija. A sales pitch."

Nervously glancing around the room at her father's words, Callie could perceive nothing more than impatient expectation written across every single face in the crowd, supposing conjecture oozing from their every feature. "I-I'm sorry. I'm not prepared," she anxiously admitted, quickly dropping her girlfriend's hand before swiftly taking a step backward to exit the room. "I. . .just give me a few minutes to gather my things."

"Have a seat, mija," Carlos immediately insisted, his hands amicably gesturing for his daughter to do as he said. "Arizona. . ." he then encouraged.

Anxiously glancing around the room, Arizona's eyes finally landed on the utterly shocked and absolutely confused look on her girlfriend's face but, knowing that she needed to continue - that she needed to be honest with Callie - sooner, rather than later, she once again took her hand, leading the thoroughly flustered woman to her seat. Then, leaning forward to press a consolatory kiss against the slight indentation of her girlfriend's temple, Arizona slowly straightened up before making her way to the other side of the room.

"The floor is yours, Arizona," Carlos again offered.

With guileless cornflower eyes quickly flitting around the room to regard all of its inhabitants, she gently smiled before opening her mouth to speak. "For better or for worse, the mother-daughter relationship is the most powerful bond in the world. It remains unchanged by time or distance. It is the purest love - unconditional and true. In fact, no other childhood experience is as compelling as a young girl's relationship with her mom," Arizona earnestly began to explain, her voice clear and concise, as if she was presenting a case during a hospital's Grand Rounds. "Each of us takes in, at a cellular level, how our mother feels about being female, what she believes about her body, how she takes care of her health, and what she believes about all of life's vast possibilities. And, just as the mission of _Calliope &amp; Co. _is to be committed to crafting precious metals and gemstones into gorgeously treasured jewelry, a mother's daughter is _her_ treasure -_ her precious gem _\- whom she is committed to crafting and shaping into the very best person she can be."

Taking a moment to gather her thoughts, Arizona again glanced around the room, seeing a strange amalgamation of confident encouragement, enthusiastic question, and grievous lament written across each of the faces that now offered her their full attention. And, clearing her throat, she gently perched herself on the edge of an armchair before deciding to continue. "I'm new to this world - to the creativity of the business - but, in the short time I've been around it, the dream of this company has become blatantly obvious. The drive, love, and passion of this corporation - and mostly its CEO - are astounding," she genuinely explained.

Taking a moment to then study her girlfriend's face, Arizona could see the conjectural anxiety that still simmered just beneath the surface, though a humble sense of pride had somehow managed to break through the cracks to bravely outshine it. Arizona was certainly pleased to see the slight smile that tugged at Callie's lips but, knowing she could possibly shatter that smile just as quickly as she had made it appear, Arizona remained determined to continue, though she was vigilant in proceeding with caution.

"Sometimes, though, when so much passion is involved - no matter the profession - we can lose ourselves in our work. We can become so invested in it that we often cannot see the err in our ways," Arizona knowingly continued, her hands clenched together and resting in her lap as she turned to solely regard the woman she loved. "Calliope, you have been ceaselessly working on this new spring line - with the design and development - but, mostly on its _name_. And, I could just tell, you were struggling, honey. You were pleased with the product designs - the various pieces in the collection - but, you just. . .you still weren't sure of what you wanted to do. And, even when you did decide - even when you seemed certain and content with the name you had chosen - something was _still_ off. You still were not at ease because, for you, something still wasn't quite right. Something about the collection's name just didn't - _doesn't _\- quite fit."

With brown eyes widening at Arizona's sympathetic accusation, Callie immediately began to shake her head in adamant disagreement, the look on her face and the glare in her eyes now seeming significantly less _proud_ and way more frustrated with everything Arizona had to say. "That's not it at all, Arizona. I. . ."

"Dr. Robbins has the floor, Calliope," Carlos quickly interjected as if this was a formal board meeting - as if there currently wasn't a sleeping four year old comfortably curled up in his lap.

With another defiant shake of her head, Callie crossed and uncrossed her legs, unsure of what exactly to do with herself. "With all due respect, daddy, I feel I should, at the _very least_, be allowed to defend. . ."

"Come on, Cal. Let your girlfriend finish," Aria interruptingly chimed it, her tone softly beseeching.

And, now, Callie felt thoroughly bombarded - completely besieged. Because, who the hell was _Aria_ to tell her how to handle the business? Who the hell was _she_ to advise her of anything where Arizona or this company was concerned? Sure, _Calliope &amp; Co. _was technically half hers, but where had she been for the past few years while Callie was devoting her life to making sure the hotel chain and the jewelry franchise ran without a hitch.

Quickly sensing that Callie was mere seconds away from fleeing the scene, Arizona moved closer to Carlos, an ivory hand reaching for a remote that lay atop his desk. "If you'll allow me just a few more minutes, Calliope," she gently beseeched and, not awaiting a response from her clearly perturbed lover, she determinedly continued on through. "So, umm. . .I've been wracking my brain, trying to help think of a name for your company's mother-daughter collection but, unfortunately, creativity and jewelry aren't exactly my strong point; I cut open babies for a living. . ."

A loud bark of laughter loudly emanated from the corner of the room where Aria sat, her palm briskly moving to cover her mouth as wide brown eyes guiltily flicked back and forth between the other occupants of the room. "Sorry. I'm sorry," she quickly apologized, dropping her hand to join its mate to rest in her lap. "My apologies, Dr. Robbins. Please continue."

Rolling her eyes at her sister's antics and her ridiculous attempt at respectable punctilio, Callie impatiently rubbed her hands back and forth over the tops of her thighs. "This is ridiculous, daddy. . ."

"Quiet, Calliope!" Carlos adamantly lectured. "Uncle Berto and I taught you better meeting etiquette than this. And, I am quite certain, _you_ do not appreciate being interrupted when _you_ have the floor," he fervently persisted, though his tone had grown less stern. "So, quiet. Okay? You will have your chance."

Feeling incredibly humiliated under the oppression of her father's admonishing reprimand, Callie shook her head in deferential aggravation and obsequious contempt, her eyes instantly welling with affronted tears. She felt like she was fifteen years old again and had just taken the heat for Aria who had thrown a house party without their parents' consent. Of course, Callie had been the one her father had been most disappointed in, because _she_ should have been the _responsible one_.

From across the room, Arizona abruptly found herself saddened by this latest interaction between Carlos and his daughters and, suddenly second guessing this entire endeavor, she desperately wanted to stop - to end this impromptu meeting - so she could lovingly take Callie into her arms and somehow find a way to make the abashedly mortified look in her expressive brown eyes go away. Because, Arizona could now see it. She could see how very differently Carlos Torres regarded his daughters; it was now glaringly obvious that he expected a greater sense of respectable decorum and social propriety from one twin than he did the other. She knew there had to be a perfectly logical reason as to why he did this, but now was certainly not the time to blindly dive into _that_ tumultuous sea.

"Can we please just wrap this up, Arizona?"

Snapping to attention at the choked sound of her girlfriend's voice, Arizona sighed, worried that she had said too much - that she had pushed too far. She hadn't in a million years anticipated that something like _this_ would happen but, knowing that she had already gone too far to turn back now, she nervously cleared her throat before once again making words. "Like I said, this kind of thing isn't necessarily my greatest strength, but I. . .I've been tossing around some ideas in my head and, it wasn't until earlier today that - with the help of Mr. Torres - I think I have finally figured it out."

"Figured what out?" Callie instantly questioned, completely careless to her father's lecture from mere moments before.

Apprehensively smiling at her girlfriend, Arizona didn't immediately respond to her inquiry, choosing instead to motion for Berto to cut the lights. Then, pointing the remote control she still held in her hand toward the flat screen television in the corner of the room, Arizona nervously took a seat in the chair she had previously vacated, her eyes now wholeheartedly refusing to look back in Callie's direction. And, as the video on the screen began to play, Arizona found herself in sudden awe of the work Carlos' people had done in such a short amount of time, seeing and hearing her ideas play out before her very eyes, a truly humbling experience.

With the tragic and deeply emotive music of the second movement of Beethoven's Sonata Pathétique now filling the room, Callie immediately recognized the song as one of her favorite classical masterpieces - the piece she had, in fact, chosen for her audition with the New York Philharmonic all those years before. And, as she continued to listen, she suddenly realized that the music she was hearing wasn't just a generic rendition of this brilliant song but, instead, as the famous cantabile melody reverberated around the room, she was undoubtedly certain it was actually a recording of herself playing the tune.

What the hell?

But, before she could ask - before she could speak even a word - the image of her Grandmother Torres materialized on the screen, followed by several other black and white photos of the women in her family - mothers and daughters happily smiling and chatting as some unknown person's camera candidly captured their most intimate of times.

Finally allowing herself to glance sidelong toward her girlfriend, Arizona swore she could see just the slightest hint of a nostalgic smile tugging at that beautiful mouth but, already knowing what was yet to come, she quietly stood from her chair before making her way toward the woman she loved. Carefully perching herself on the arm of Callie's chair, Arizona then benevolently placed her left hand atop her girlfriend's shoulder before gently smoothing it across the taut muscles of her back. And, as if on cue, Callie's body suddenly stiffened even further when the video's frame fluidly morphed from old photos to a brief home movie; the breathtaking moving image of Lucia Torres and her gorgeous five year old twin daughters as they happily built a castle made of sand was certainly a sight to behold. The brunette trio appeared so enviously carefree and, as the music continued to play, the video once again changed, the original photo of Arizona and Lillian that Callie had chosen for _Calliope &amp; Co.'s _newest promotional ad, now in giant Technicolor display.

Callie wasn't sure what she expected to happen next - at this point, she wouldn't have been totally surprised to see Sasquatch or the Loch Ness Monster burst through the screen - but, what she did see - the words that brightly and elegantly graced the frame to ultimately end her girlfriend's video presentation, she never could have been prepared for.

Not in a million, trillion years.

**Presenting**

**The **_**Lucia Isabella Collection**_** by **_**Calliope &amp; Co.**_

And, with the picture fading to black, though the newly proposed name audaciously remained, the soothingly languid and beautifully melancholy melody of Sonata Number Eight continued to fill the room, the subdued and dramatic tension of the movement, providing an impeccably perfect harmony to the dulcet tones of Arizona's voice as she spoke.

"The bond between mother and daughter lasts a lifetime. It is understanding of any situation and forgiving of any mistake. It is the most special of bonds and, Calliope, I would be honored for Lillian and myself to be the faces of this brilliantly thoughtful collection, but the name. . .I think the name would be better suited as _this_," she softly stated, her hand reverently motioning toward the words emblazoned across the screen. "Because, there is no love in the world like that between a mother and her daughter. Even in death. Even when loving them hurts so much. So, I beg you to reconsider your original name and do what is best, Callie. For once, honey, please just do what is right for _you_. Name this line for _your_ heart and _your_ soul - for _your _mother and _your _daughter - and no one else."

As the supplicating timbre of Arizona's words subtly trailed off into the rich, triplet rhythm of one of Beethoven's greatest compositions, all attention was now on Callie, two sets of deep brown eyes and two sets of baby blue, anxiously awaiting her next move.

And, as Arizona carefully watched her obviously stricken lover impetuously stand from her seat, she initially found herself completely unable to read the countenance of her face but, when that indecipherable demeanor quickly morphed into one of unfathomable hurt and immeasurable pain, Arizona was certain this was not going to end well.

"All I needed was some time. I asked you to _please_ just give me some time," Callie ominously spoke, tempestuous brown eyes regarding no one other than the blonde woman who now stood motionless in the center of the room.

"Calliope, I. . ."

But, whatever loving sentiment Arizona was about to say was never heard. Because, it was too late.

Callie had already turned and walked away.

* * *

**AN3: **Thank you so much for continuing to read and review this story. Your questions, comments, and reviews are always welcome and appreciated, and I look forward to hearing your thoughts on this chapter. Thanks again and have a great week!


	24. Chapter 24

**Title**: Skinny Love

**Author**: MysteriousSwaggerOfScrubs

**Pairing**: Callie/Arizona

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: A haunting tale of wealth and power, love and loss. Are one night stands ever meant to last for longer than just one night?

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN**: Thank you all so much for your continued support of this story. Your reviews have been seriously overwhelming!

* * *

_**Twenty-Four**_

* * *

"Calliope Iphigenia Torres!"

But, for the first time in her life, Callie didn't turn around at the admonishing timbre of her father's ominously raised voice. She didn't even pause to consider her next move. Instead, she just kept walking with great purpose, out the office door, and down the hall before quickly disappearing around the corridor and completely out of Arizona's sight.

But, Arizona wasn't going to just let her go. Not this time. Not again.

So, with her body immediately moving into action, though her brain had not yet found a way to form any amount of coherent words, she hastily tossed the remote she still held in her hand onto one of the upholstered leather chairs situated in front of the elegant mahogany desk before turning her eyes in the direction of Lillian who was remained peacefully sleeping in Carlos' lap. "I. . .umm. . ."

"I apologize for Calliope's behavior, Arizona. I'll speak with her," Carlos immediately insisted, his voice exceedingly harsh and overly chastising as he stood from his seat, bringing the sleeping little girl along with him.

Shaking her head, Arizona reached for her daughter, the sympathetic frustration and concerned sadness she was currently feeling, visibly evident in the furrow of her brow. "No. Please. Let me," she flatly asserted as she deftly shifted her balance to more safely take on her daughter's weight.

"Calliope had no right to walk out on this meeting, Dr. Robbins. She. . ."

"Please, Mr. Torres," Arizona hastily warned, though she valiantly tried to keep her tone as even as possible. "This is my fault - my responsibility," she further insisted before turning to leave the room.

"Arizona, wait!" Aria suddenly called, causing the blonde to stop short of the door.

And, turning in the direction of the voice, Arizona impatiently waited for Aria to say more.

"Let me take Lillian," the brunette earnestly offered. "I'll put her to bed, and you can do whatever you need," she genuinely continued.

Cautiously regarding her girlfriend's twin, Arizona was initially uncertain if allowing Aria to care for Lillian was the right thing to do but, seeing the compassionate understanding pouring from emotive brown eyes, she suddenly realized that Aria Torres was quickly becoming Callie's empathetic ally, as well as her own. Gone was the woman who, according to Callie, had always thrived on the indulgent leniency and assuaging tolerance their father had consistently shown and, in her place, was a woman who, Arizona could sense, was beginning to mature - a woman who was truly starting to see, for the first time in her life, how much demanding pressure and rigorous duress their father had always placed on her sister.

And, as emotional cerulean eyes suddenly began to brim with unbidden, but beholden tears, she carefully transferred the sleeping child from her own arms and into those of the other woman.

"Take as much time as you need," Aria then fervently encouraged so only the blonde could hear. "Be firm, Arizona. And, please. Don't let her run."

* * *

Stepping through the door leading to the luxurious bedroom she had shared with her girlfriend the night before, Arizona worriedly looked around and, after finding the room entirely vacant, she then checked the ensuite bathroom, only to find it empty, as well.

Damn it!

Why did Callie still insist upon running? Hadn't they been through this before? Had they not already overcome this obstacle?

Apparently not.

Making her way into the hallway, she then searched the remaining rooms in the expansive upstairs before finally pushing open the large wooden door leading into the library. She had yet to explore this room of the house, but she had to admit, the massively extensive personal library, along with the prodigiously flustered brunette she found currently pacing a hole into the floor, certainly were quite impressive. "Callie. . ."

"I was ready to open up to you, Arizona. I came to find you earlier to tell you _everything_," Callie immediately began to ramble once Arizona had entered the room and quietly shut the door behind her.

Callie had been awaiting _someone's_ chastising arrival and, while she had definitely expected it to be her father and the Spanish Inquisition, Callie was somehow slightly relieved to see her girlfriend, instead. "I knew what I had done was wrong. I knew I shouldn't have shut you out - not again - but, just like everyone else, you didn't give me a chance. You completely bypassed my feelings and went digging where you didn't belong," she continued to rant, long legs covered by a pair of tailored capris and metallic suede Jimmy Choo thong sandals relentlessly moving to propel their owner along the length of the room.

"No, Callie. I didn't. I. . ."

Shaking her head, Callie moved to a large window overlooking the darkness of the Biscayne Bay before turning on her heel and regarding her girlfriend for the first time since she had joined her in the library. "But, you did, Arizona. You embarrassed me in front of my family. You treated me like a child, scolded me like a-a-a teenager who. . ."

"Actually, Calliope, _I_ didn't do that at all," Arizona matter-of-factly interrupted, her tone completely void of any type of emotion. "In fact, _that_ was your father."

A sardonic burst of laughter menacingly burst forth from somewhere deep within Callie's chest and, moving closer to her girlfriend who now leaned against the side of a long library table situated in a corner of the room, the brunette purposefully crossed her arms over her chest as she spoke. "Right. _My father_ whom you went running to, so you could do what, Arizona? Gossip about me? Get the scoop on my entire fucked up life?"

With a sigh of exasperated irritation, Arizona took a step closer to her enraged girlfriend, her sincere cornflower eyes pleading with her to please just listen, while also warning her to stop this nonsense before she said something she would regret. "Do you ever allow people to speak before jumping to conclusions? Do you ever just shut the hell up long enough to realize that not everyone on the planet is out to get you?"

"Do you ever respect people's wishes?" Callie sarcastically quipped. "Or do you always go behind their backs to get what you want, instead?"

"Stop it, Calliope! It wasn't like that. Not at all."

"You made me look like an idiot, Arizona. I mean, come on. A sales pitch? Why? Why would you do that to me? Why wouldn't you just tell me that you didn't like the name? Why would you choose to talk to my father - my family - before talking to _me_?" Callie angrily asked, though her body visibly began to deflate in humiliating defeat. "Why?"

Seeing the infuriated anger, which had been raging in those stirring brown eyes mere moments before, quickly morph into saddened devastation, Arizona suddenly realized how her actions may have appeared. She hadn't purposely intended to disregard Callie's feelings - not at all. Carlos had come to her, not the other way around and, while it had felt good at the time to get all of her thoughts and feelings off her chest, she now knew she had inadvertently chosen the entirely incorrect audience.

"Do you not trust me?" Callie emotionally continued, her voice now barely above a whisper. "I gave you the option, Arizona. I meant it when I told you I would respect your decision - that I would understand if you didn't want to use the name. But, clearly you didn't believe me. Just like you didn't believe I would tell you about Isabella. . ."

At the mention of her daughter's name, Callie's eyes instantly began to brim with sorrowful tears as her heart erratically thumped in her chest and, immediately turning so Arizona could not see the torrent of emotion she knew was about to come crashing down around her, Callie valiantly squared her shoulders, her form once again inflating with armored defense.

"I didn't go searching for answers, Calliope. Your father came to me," Arizona earnestly admitted, taking a step forward so that she was now standing in her girlfriend's space. "And, I'm sorry I spoke to him first, but I was - I was trying to avoid. . ._this._"

Brusquely wiping at her cheeks, Callie swallowed hard, her exhausted mind, fatigued body, and desecrated soul, too overwhelmed to take much more.

"I didn't say anything because I knew you'd be hurt. You can deny it all you want, Callie, but I knew it would upset you, and I never want to be the person who causes you pain. Not if I can help it," Arizona genuinely continued, tentatively reaching out to press her palm flat against her girlfriend's silky, tank top covered back. "So, I didn't say anything. I just couldn't. Because, I know how hard you worked on this and how stressed you've been. . ."

"I wanted to be the one to tell you about her, Arizona. I just - it's been so long since I've really talked about her that I needed some time to sort through my feelings - to sort through the pain I still feel just by hearing or seeing the mention of her name," Callie softly whispered, a lone tear making its way down each of her cheeks. "I wanted to be the one who told you. . ."

Now, certain that Callie was more hurt by the fact that she hadn't gotten the chance to tell her about her daughter than the fact that she had spoken to Carlos about the naming of the jewelry collection, Arizona tentatively leaned forward, sweeping a tender kiss over the gorgeous caramel skin at the back of her girlfriend's shoulder. "All I know is her name," the blonde honestly insisted, her palms lovingly caressing up and down the sides of Callie's arms. "It was my idea to name the spring line after your mother and your daughter, but I just. . .I didn't know Isabella's name. I was afraid to ask you, so I asked your dad. And, I'm glad I did, because I know you Callie. I know that deep down, you know this is the right name. It's the _perfect_ name. This is truly _your_ heart and _your_ soul and, while I am honored and humbled that you have chosen Lillian and me to be a part of that huge heart and compassionate soul, Keira is _not_ a part of that. And, I don't want her to be. Not now and not ever. She's not _your_ heart, Callie. Isabella is. She's not _your_ soul. Your mother is. . ."

"Where exactly does that leave you and Lillian?" Callie softly asked without turning around, her fingers absentmindedly fiddling with the bracelet that adorned her left wrist.

Briefly smiling when she realized Callie had, at least, heard some of what she was saying, Arizona hugged the taller woman from behind, the side of her face resting against her girlfriend's back. "Wherever you want us, Calliope. In your heart. In your soul," Arizona gently offered, her eyes falling shut when she felt Callie's body begin to relax, smooth caramel hands now covering her own ivory ones as they remained around Callie's waist. "I want us to be a family. And, maybe I'm being selfish, but I want to be your everything, Calliope Torres. I want to know everything there is to know about you. The atrociously bad and the amazingly good. The tragically sad and the ecstatically happy. I told you that I am here, Callie, and I am determined to prove to you that, no matter what, I _always_ will be."

An oppressive veil of silence quickly filled the room and, just when Arizona started to pull away to allow her girlfriend the space she was certain she needed, Callie slowly turned around in the smaller woman's embrace, her eyes blinking through a new onset of tears. "Don't ever leave."

"What?" Arizona quickly asked, the confusion evident in the tremor of her voice and the furrow of her brow. Had she not been saying that for weeks?

"Don't. Ever. Leave." Callie adamantly reiterated. "Promise me that, right now."

Lamentably shaking her head in reply, Arizona removed her arms from her girlfriend's curvaceous waist before pulling her into a tight embrace. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise," she urgently insisted and, slightly pulling away, she gently reached upward to reverently sweep wayward locks of brunette hair behind her girlfriend's ear. "Will you talk to me, now? Please?" she genuinely beseeched.

Worrying her bottom lip between her teeth as she briskly wiped at the tears that stained her face, Callie softly sniffled as she offered a nod of agreement, though her eyes suddenly widened as she distractedly glanced around the room. "Where's Lillian?" she tensely questioned.

Compassionately taking Callie's hands into her own, Arizona offered them a reassuring squeeze. "Sleeping," she simply explained. "Aria is keeping an eye on her."

With a cautiously skeptical scowl instantly marring her every feature, Callie was about the argue her sister's competency as _any_ child's - but, _certainly_ Lillian's - caregiver when an insistent index finger abruptly cut her short.

"She'll be fine," Arizona assertively contended. And, slowly removing the pad of her finger from the moistness of her girlfriend's plump lips, she appeared coyly smug when Callie made absolutely no attempt to argue. "Let's get some air."

Staring down into the most beautiful azure eyes she had ever seen, Callie quickly found herself helpless to disagree and, with a tight nod of her head, she readily allowed the smaller woman to lead her from the room.

She would follow Arizona Robbins anywhere.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Callie's knees anxiously bounced up and down as she sat in the living room of her father's pool house and, as she watched Arizona emerge from the kitchen with a bottle of wine in one hand and a set of crystal stemware in the other, she knew she could no longer stall the inevitable; she really was going to have to tell her girlfriend everything. But, as she thought about all the things she needed - _and_ _wanted_ \- to say, she found herself struggling to decide where exactly to begin.

Noting Callie's continued unease, Arizona cautiously took a seat next to her on the large sectional sofa and, pouring a liberal amount of Cabernet into both of their glasses, she then set the bottle to the side. Following Callie's gaze as pensive brown eyes stared out the windows that stretched from floor to ceiling, her ruminating attention focused on a completely indiscernible spot in the distance, Arizona scooted in close before pressing a loving kiss against the prominence of a caramel jawbone. "No need to be nervous, my love," she earnestly attempted to soothe, turning her body to face the other woman.

Momentarily closing her eyes, Callie deeply inhaled through her nose and, carefully moving to mirror the blonde's position, she tentatively blew out an exaggerated breath as she slowly opened her eyes. "Thank you," she then stated, accepting a proffered glass of wine.

Nodding her head in reply, Arizona remained silent, content to just wait. She trusted that Callie was now going to talk to her and, if that took all night, then it took all night. If they had to start and stop before starting again, then that's exactly what they were going to do.

"So, umm. . .where do you want me to begin?" Callie genuinely asked before taking a sip of the bright, ruby liquid.

With a slight shrug, Arizona did the same. "Wherever you'd like," she lovingly stated.

Taking another deep breath, Callie leaned over to gently set her glass to the side and, then sitting up straight, she nervously ran her palms up and down the length of her thighs before crossing her left leg beneath her right. "Well, first, I need to apologize. To you," she thoughtfully spoke. "I just - earlier - I felt attacked and bombarded, and then my dad. . ."

Momentarily trailing off, Callie resentfully shook her head at the unsettling feelings of insecurity and inadequacy her father still managed to deftly provoke from somewhere deep within her. "Ever since I was a little girl, so much has been demanded of me. I've always been expected to be strong, Arizona - to hide my true feelings. My father expects it of me, but never Aria, and it's just so ingrained in me that I've begun to expect it of myself. The company expects it, Lauren expected it. . ." Callie again paused, briefly rolling her eyes at the thought of her ex-girlfriend and their ill-fated love. "And, I've done it. I have _always_ done what is asked of me."

Nodding in recognition, Arizona deposited her glass on the end table before scooting closer to her girlfriend as she spoke. "I know that, honey," she tenderly replied as she gently interlocked long, tanned fingers with her own. "And, I also know that you do that - you go above and beyond for everyone around you - to try to suppress your own emotions."

Visibly recoiling at the easy candor present in Arizona's words, Callie's brow immediately knitted together in noncommittal dissent. "What? I don't. . ."

"Actually, you do," Arizona quickly interrupted without derision. "And, that may be necessary for some people, but I promise you, Calliope, _I_ don't need that. I don't need you to compromise yourself for me. But, what I do need, is for you to be you - for you to truly feel what you feel, because I want to be the person with which you feel _everything_. The person who holds you when you're upset - the person who laughs with you in times of joy. I want to be that person, Calliope. I want to be _your _person."

With Callie's demeanor instantly changing from evasive denial to appreciative recognition as she finally allowed herself to succumb to Arizona's heartfelt words, large tears unrelentingly welled in expressive brown eyes and, with the briefest of nods, her gaze then dropped to land on their joined hands. "When my mom died, I blamed myself - sometimes, I still do. I shouldn't have been sneaking around to get that audition with the Philharmonic. I should have just done what my dad expected. Business only. No music. But, I was weak; I had my own self-indulgent plan, and my mother died because of that. She had a heart attack on the day of my audition because she was keeping that secret for me. She was ripped from my life because I was selfish and weak when I should have been strong. A-a-and, the same thing happened with Isabella. She died because I wasn't strong enough to carry her. Lauren left because I couldn't keep it together."

"No, Calliope. No. . ."

"Babies don't just randomly die in the second trimester, Arizona!" Callie incredulously argued, her eyes furiously snapping upward from their joined hands as she spoke. But, realizing that her tone had come off as exceedingly more harsh than she had intended, her shoulders again sagged as she carefully considered her next words. "I, umm - I have polycystic ovary syndrome and, when Lauren and I started the process of getting pregnant, we were advised of all the risks. Gestational diabetes, low birth weight, preeclampsia, preterm labor - I researched them all - but, my doctors were the best of the best, and they assured me that everything could be managed," she thoroughly explained, her attention sporadically darting from concerned cerulean eyes to land on the _Calliope &amp; Co. _bracelet that encircled Arizona's wrist. "So, while I was pregnant, I was being closely monitored, receiving twice weekly progesterone shots because my hormone levels were all over the place. I had three ultrasounds - one at six weeks, one at ten, and then another at fourteen - and, all three showed a healthy baby. Every single time, there was a heartbeat, Arizona, and it was. . ."

Knowing very well the profound conglomeration of emotions the staticy sound of an unborn child's galloping heartbeat could invoke, Arizona empathetically smiled as she nodded her head before squeezing her girlfriend's hands in sympathetic understanding and abounding support.

"When I went for the twenty week anomaly scan, I was twenty weeks and four days pregnant, and I was literally _over the moon_. It was also the day I was going to find out if the baby was a boy or a girl, and I just. . .never in a million years did I suspect that something could be wrong," Callie earnestly continued, her eyes glistening with the moisture of unshed tears, though she now fervently held her girlfriend's gaze. "So, the ultrasound tech started as usual but, within minutes, I could tell something just wasn't quite right. She got quiet and nervous and, when she excused herself to find the doctor, I just. . .I _knew_," she sadly recounted, the harrowing events of little more than a year ago, visibly clouding her mind. "There was no heartbeat and, from the measurements, they felt that she had likely died at around eighteen or nineteen weeks, but there was no real explanation. To this day, I still don't know what caused the miscarriage. . ." Callie briefly paused, ruefully shaking her head. "Though, the term _miscarriage_ is a horrible word for it. _Intrauterine demise, _they said, and even _that_ doesn't remotely begin to describe the excruciating agony of what I went through."

With tears now brimming in her own eyes as she listened to Callie's tremulous tale, Arizona quickly reached up to swiftly brush the moisture from her own cheeks and, magnanimously clearing her throat, she swallowed hard against the lump of emotion that had gathered in her throat in an intrepid attempt to garner her own strength.

"Because I was so far along I was given two options: I could deliver her, or they could do a D and E," Callie judiciously explained, her face scrunching in lament as she bravely attempted to hold back her tears. "Lauren thought I should have the D and E, but there was no question in my mind that I was going to deliver. I just couldn't stand the thought of what the D and E could potentially do to her. I needed to see her; I wanted to take the time to memorize her little face. . .not have her cut and scraped to pieces and parts," she chillingly accounted.

With brown eyes then gently falling shut at the excruciating memory, a spring of pious tears steadily meandered their way down her face and, as Arizona watched her girlfriend valiantly attempt to gather her emotions, she compassionately reached forward with both hands, her palms lovingly cradling the sides of Callie's face as her lips delicately worked to kiss away her tears. "I am _so _sorry, Calliope," Arizona despairingly spoke, her voice thick with emotion as her lips moved to attentively caress the sensitive flesh of her girlfriend's eyelids.

"Me, too," Callie despondently choked as she slowly opened her eyes, her forehead now resting against that of the smaller woman. "But, that was the decision I made. I was admitted to the hospital and scheduled to be induced on the following day but, later that night, my water broke," she haltingly explained as she slightly pulled away, her tongue then peeking out of her mouth to subconsciously swipe at the salty tears that had gathered at her lips. "Incompetent cervix, they predicted as the cause of the induction of my labor, but she was already _gone_. So, umm, it was most likely my body's natural reaction to the failed pregnancy. By that point, though, it really didn't matter. So many things had gone wrong - my body had already rejected her - and, I just. . .it was _awful_, Arizona."

Tipping her head to the side, Arizona lovingly studied her girlfriend as she reverently brushed her fingers through thick brunette hair. "I wish I could have been there for you, Calliope. To hold your hand - to support you and to love you. To be there with you when you met your little girl."

Unsure of how exactly to respond, Callie meekly shrugged her shoulders in bereavement and defeat, her head slowly shaking as she continued to speak. "I was a mess; I couldn't stop crying. Lauren left the hospital. Aria was somewhere in the Mediterranean. I hadn't even told Meredith that I was pregnant, and I-I-I. . .I didn't want my father to see me that way. So, I. . .I gave birth to my daughter. Alone. I was able to vaginally deliver and, while it was physically the worst thing I have ever been forced to endure, I think, emotionally, I knew it was the only chance I'd ever have to bond with her," she genuinely stated before once again wiping at her eyes. "My little angel baby was perfect, Arizona. No chromosomal disorder, no deformity. She had black hair - beautiful black hair - and, after she was born, I just couldn't stop staring at her. I wanted to commit her every last feature to my memory, so I just. . I held her, and I rocked her; she fit into the palm of my hand. I sang to her - a lullaby my mom used to sing to me. And then, I named her. Isabella Elena. . ."

"It's a beautiful name, Calliope."

Only nodding in reply, Callie chose not to further regard her girlfriend's heartfelt statement, knowing that if she didn't keep going - if she allowed herself even the slightest moment to digress - she would certainly not be able to continue. "After Isabella. . .well, there was absolutely no light in my life. It was the deepest, darkest place I'd ever been. I didn't want to see anyone or tell them what had happened. The only people who knew were Lauren and Aria and my father. I didn't even tell Meredith until after I met you and, at some point, Uncle Berto found out. I just - I felt like such a failure. I got out of bed in the mornings, only to go to work. I went through the motions while I was there but, at home, I couldn't function. I didn't want to; there was just no reason. Lauren and I argued non-stop. I was totally numb and, then, one night, I umm. . .I needed all of that numbness and darkness to go away. I needed to _feel_. _Something_. _Anything_. So, umm, Lauren and I. . .we. . ."

Clearly embarrassed by what she was about to say, a bright pink blush quickly tinted Callie's gorgeously tanned face but, already knowing to what her girlfriend was alluding, Arizona valiantly steeled her nerve, offering the other woman a brief smile of understanding and a tight nod of encouragement even though she currently found herself as uncomfortable as hell.

"I didn't want to need her; I tried to be strong, but I just couldn't do it. Not anymore. I was so tired of being forced to appear as if nothing was wrong, and I. . .I begged her to make love to me - to take away my pain. And, well - in the middle of it - I. . .I just - I can't even remember what I said or what I did. I was so caught up in the moment and the pleasure; I needed some sort of release - an escape from the hell I was living. I was desperate and out of control; I needed to feel something _other_ than pain," Callie shyly admitted before abashedly diverting Arizona's gaze.

Callie absolutely could not believe she was talking about sex with a previous lover with this woman whom, if she had her way, would be the only person she made love to for the rest of her life. Arizona was it for her; she was the last person Callie ever wanted to have any type of first times with and, clearing her throat in utter mortification, she hesitantly looked back toward Arizona's face. Expecting to see nothing but hasty judgment and shrewd maleficence reflected in those brilliant, sky blue eyes, Callie found herself somewhat shocked when she instead found unconditional love and benevolent encouragement pouring from those endless cerulean depths. And, with petite, albeit capable, alabaster hands tightening around her own, she somehow found the fortitude to continue. "Lauren said I was disgusting. She called me a freak and a whore. She slapped me and said I had raped her. But, I didn't Arizona. I swear to you. I would never. . ."

"I know that, Calliope," Arizona quickly reassured after finally recovering some moxie in her voice.

"I - the next morning - she was gone. She moved to Africa to help start a pediatric clinic in Malawi," Callie harshly sneered, her own hand reaching up to fitfully push back the bangs from her face. "And, that was the last time I saw or heard from her. Until yesterday - at the hospital - with you."

Falling completely silent, Callie found herself both physically and mentally unable to go any further; this was simply going to have to be enough for tonight. "I'm sure there's more I need to tell you, and I'm sure you have a ton of questions, but not tonight, Arizona. Okay?" she desperately implored.

Quietly searching her girlfriend's face, Arizona carefully considered her next move and, after once again wiping at her own eyes, she affectionately placed her hands atop Callie's shoulders before gently running them up and down the length of long, caramel arms. "I do have questions but, for now, there are just a few things I'd like to say," she honestly stated, slowly halting her soothing caress of to gather tanned hands into her own. "First of all, you're not weak, Calliope. You're human. You're allowed to have your own hopes and your own dreams and, at one point in your life, your dream was to be the pianist for the New York Philharmonic. Do you know how amazingly ambitious that is?" Arizona tenderly asked, vehemently hoping she was doing an adequate job of explaining what she felt in her heart. "And, I'm certain your mother was _so proud _of you. Just like I am certain she would _not_ want you to blame yourself for her death. That wasn't your fault; it had absolutely _nothing_ to do with you."

Receiving nothing more than a skeptical nod from her clearly unconvinced girlfriend, Arizona knew this was going to be no easy task; Callie had berated and blamed herself for so very long, for so many things, that it was definitely going to take more than one conversation to get her to snap out of it. But, Arizona Robbins was a patient woman; she planned to be here for as long as Callie would have her.

"I wish I could tell you exactly what happened to Isabella. I really do. But, unfortunately, I just _can't_. It could have been the PCOS or an infection, a systemic disease or cervical insufficiency. I don't really know, but what I am one hundred percent sure of is. . .that was _not_ your fault, either," Arizona earnestly insisted, benevolent cerulean eyes never straying from the painfully guilt ridden brown ones of her girlfriend. "You knew the risks, so you took all the precautions. You were being closely monitored by the very best doctors that money can buy, and there was no reason for you or your doctors to believe that there was anything wrong," she valiantly attempted to rationalize. "You did everything right, Calliope. You went through all the testing and all the procedures, but sometimes early detection of these things can be tricky and, even then, screening isn't always effective. What happened with Isabella was terrible, Callie. You went to your ultrasound, expecting to find out only happy things, but walked away with nothing. _Literally_. What should have been the best moment of your life turned out to be the very worst, but none of that was your fault, honey. You were _not_ to blame for Isabella's death, just like you weren't the cause of your mother's. There was absolutely no way you could have stopped either of those things from happening."

With silent tears once again streaming down Callie's face, the taller woman suddenly found herself unable to remain sitting upright, the monumental weight of the responsibility she had placed upon her own shoulders completely consuming her psyche, the monstrous burden infinitely overwhelming her downtrodden heart as she heavily sagged into her girlfriend's embrace. "I wanted that little girl more than anything, Arizona," she tragically whimpered in choked sobs, her arms tightly wrapping themselves around her girlfriend's body as she cried into her neck. "I loved her so much."

"I know you did, honey. I know," Arizona emotionally tried to soothe, though she knew there was absolutely nothing she could say - or do - that would ever possibly come close to assuaging the gravity of such a loss.

"I want to be a mom so badly but-but-but, now. . .I don't think that will _ever_ happen. It can't. I can't. . ." Callie continued to cry, her body shaking and trembling in the wake of the fierce lamentation that now thoroughly consumed her.

Hastily pulling back only far enough that she could poignantly gaze into Callie's heartbreakingly despondent eyes, Arizona gently wiped at the moisture that continued to pour down caramel cheeks before running her hands through the thick hair at the sides of her girlfriend's head, suddenly trembling ivory fingers combing through the endless brunette locks to force it back away from her face. "Listen to me right now, Calliope," Arizona adamantly insisted, her hands firmly attached to the flawless skin of Callie's cheeks. "You're _already_ a mom. An amazing mom," she earnestly stated, her tone allowing no room for argument.

"Arizona. . ."

"You _are_, Callie," Arizona hastily continued and, knowing she needed to further explain - to make her true feelings known - she briefly nuzzled her nose against that of her girlfriend before continuing to speak. "I see you with her, Callie. I see how much you worry about her and how much you care," she continued to disclose, her hands not once moving from Callie's face. "And, I admit, in the beginning, I was worried that your love for her was misplaced - that you only loved Lillian because of your loss - but, I now know that I was wrong. Because, you love her, Calliope. Like _really _love her."

Nodding her head that was still trapped between Arizona's palms, Callie softly sniffled in an attempt to stem the seemingly endless flow of her tears. "I do. I _really_ do."

Smiling at her girlfriend's earnestly devout response, Arizona gently brushed the pads of her thumbs over excessively damp cheeks. "And, Lillian loves _you_ \- as if you've been there from the very beginning. And, _I_ love _that_, Callie. Because, that's what I want. More than anything," she honestly admitted. "I wasn't kidding when I told you I want us to be a family, Callie. I want so very much to share a child with you. To co-parent with you. To discuss schools and schedules, piano versus soccer and basketball versus tap. To share a. . ._home_. God, Calliope, you have no idea how very much I can't wait for that to happen."

Callie's eyes had grown more and more alive with each word that had fallen from Arizona's beautiful mouth, her tears stopping in their relentless descent but, with the sound of her heart thrumming in her head, she knew she needed to be rational - to not put the cart in front of the horse. "I want that, too, Arizona. So much. But, please, we've been down this road before. Please don't say things you don't really mean."

Repentantly nodding her head at the truth present in Callie's words, Arizona silently turned her body and, then pushing herself up on the sofa with her right knee, she carefully lifted her prosthetic limb over her girlfriend's legs before comfortably straddling curvaceous hips. "You're right. We _have_ been here before," she humbly agreed, visions of the day she had denied Callie's request for her to move in with her, briefly flashing through her mind. "But, I was scared, Calliope. Scared that if I agreed to move in with you, that I was being selfish and only doing what was right for me. I was worried that by giving in to my own wants and my own needs, that I was only thinking of myself, without any consideration for my responsibilities as a mom," she earnestly admitted, her hands coming to rest atop strong shoulders. "But, I was wrong. So very wrong. And, I promise you, Calliope. I now know for certain that _this_ is what I want."

With the faintest of smiles tugging at plump lips, Callie's hands immediately gravitated toward her girlfriend's waist to help support part of her weight and, tipping her head to the side in mock consideration, tenebrous brown eyes ambiguously stared at the expectant looking blonde.

"I mean - as long as that's okay. . .with you," Arizona nervously added, slightly concerned by her girlfriend's ominous silence.

Leaning forward while, at the same time, tugging her girlfriend's front into her own, Callie held Arizona close as she lovingly placed the mere whisper of a kiss against the hollow beneath her ear. "Nothing in the world would make me happier," Callie finally replied, reveling in the sensation of the smoothness of Arizona's skin as it rested against her own, cheek to cheek.

With grateful cornflower eyes gently falling shut, Arizona knew there was so much more they needed to discuss - so much more they both needed to say - but, this was certainly a start - a _really, amazingly good_ start. She felt as if a weight had been lifted from both of their shoulders but, as she begrudgingly dragged her cheek away from the silky one of her girlfriend, she suddenly remembered there was just one more topic they needed to discuss. "There's just one more thing," she softly stated and, instantly seeing the anguished disquietude return to her girlfriend's face, she quickly spoke. "Umm, the last part of what you said. The Lauren part," she hastily clarified.

Hearing Arizona's comment, Callie didn't immediately speak. She couldn't. She was already humiliated enough by the fact that she had divulged a brief overview of what had transpired that fateful night and, as she silently awaited her girlfriend to speak, she swallowed hard, overwhelmingly worried about what Arizona might say.

"There's so much I want to say about her and, trust me, not one thing is nice. But, I'm going to allow that to wait. For now," Arizona finally began, her tone remaining as calm as possible. "But, I do want you to know that - the _things_ she didn't seem to like - the _things_ she thought were _disgusting_ \- well, Calliope, I, umm. . .I - personally - well, I _like_ them. Like really, _really_ love them," she disjointedly - but, earnestly - admitted.

With her brow furrowing in question at her girlfriend's suddenly shy demeanor, Callie opened her mouth to ask her to please explain, but she was quickly cut off when the blonde demurely rambled on.

"Sex with you is the best I've ever had, Callie, and I don't just mean physically; I mean mentally and emotionally, as well," Arizona genuinely admitted, her resolve growing more and more confident with each passing word. "It's just, from the very beginning, we've shared this _profoundly intense_ connection; when we make love, we literally _make love_, and I think that has a lot to do with how comfortable we are with each other - how. . ._vocal_ you have a tendency to be," she honestly continued. And, with her voice then growing more seductive, Arizona coyly trailed her hands from atop Callie's shoulders to reverently mold to two perfectly rounded breasts. "I love it when you tell me what you want, Calliope. What you need. How you like to be touched. When you're going to come. . ."

With a thoroughly uncharacteristic blush briskly rushing up Callie's chest and across her cheeks, the brunette uncomfortably shifted in her seat, her already aroused center inadvertently bumping against that of her girlfriend as she moved.

"When you're demanding and needy, all at the same time. When you pull my hair and tell me you're going to _come_ in my mouth. God, Callie. That is the fucking sexiest thing I have _ever_ experienced."

Hearing these shamelessly brazen words erotically slip from her girlfriend's beautiful mouth - right now, and not necessarily in the heat of the moment - suddenly caused Callie's face to flush even further, a strangely provocative commixture of sensations pleasurably rippling throughout her increasingly libidinous form. She felt strangely embarrassed for what she knew were her own sensually dirty words though, as slim hips purposely pressed into her own, she found herself undeniably more excited, her libido instantly set aflame when Arizona again began to speak.

"Do you remember the other morning? When Lillian was with my mom?" Arizona lustfully asked, her hands now slipping beneath Callie's shirt to suggestively trace the fabric of a lacey bra. "I had already made you come - _twice_ \- once with my fingers and once with my tongue, but that wasn't enough for you. You needed more," she erotically continued, deftly flicking open the clasp at the front of her girlfriend's bra. "So, you started telling me what to do. _Suck my nipples, Arizona. Fuck me with your fingers. Harder, baby. But, go slowly. I want you to ease your fingers in and out of my tight, wet _\- "

"Arizona!" Callie abruptly yelled, inexorably halting her girlfriend mid-sentence. "What the hell are you trying to do to me?"

With a sly grin knowingly tugging at the corners of pink lips, Arizona slowly continued to rock her hips into her girlfriend's heated core, the obscenities that then came out of her mouth, somewhat shocking even to her own ears. "I love putting my hands all over your gorgeous shoulders and arms while I ride you, Calliope. It makes me want to fucking scream! And, when you go down on me - when you lock your lips around my clit - when you fuck me with your amazing tongue - God, Callie, you know exactly what to do to make me come _so hard_," she erotically groaned before urgently ripping Callie's shirt over her head and tossing it across the room. "And, right now, I want to hear you. I want to listen to you moan my name and scream for more - for me to _never stop _fucking you. _ God, Arizona. I'm so wet for you. I need you so bad, baby. Can you feel how much? _You are so damn hot, Calliope Torres, and I want to you, right now. I want to _lick you. . .kiss you. . .suck you. . .touch you_ until you can't take any more. I want to. . ."

"Arizona. . .please," Callie insistently whispered, though she was completely uncertain for what she was begging - for the gorgeous blonde to _please stop_ or to _never, ever stop_ \- to _please keep going._

But, Arizona knew exactly what her girlfriend wanted; she had absolutely no doubt. She could see it written across Callie's every sexually aroused feature, the ravenously wanton desire her girlfriend was currently feeling, reaching a blazing crescendo in the smoldering heat of salaciously wanton eyes. "Just lie back, Calliope. I'm totally going to make you come. . ."

* * *

**AN2: **Thank you so much for continuing to read this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I can't wait to see what you thought! As always, your questions, comments, and reviews are always welcomed and appreciated!


	25. Chapter 25

**Title**: Skinny Love

**Author**: MysteriousSwaggerOfScrubs

**Pairing**: Callie/Arizona

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: A haunting tale of wealth and power, love and loss. Are one night stands ever meant to last for longer than just one night?

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN**: Thank you all for your continued support of this story. Your comments and reviews have been absolutely overwhelming.

* * *

_**Twenty-Five**_

* * *

"God, Callie. Mmm. . .so good," Arizona erotically breathed, one hand urgently gripping at the top of the headboard as the other fisted and tugged at the thick brunette hair of the woman currently staring up at her from between her legs. "Right there. Fuck! Please, don't stop. Fuck me just like that!"

And, even as a bright pink blush burned her skin at the seductive candor of her own words, Arizona found herself wholly unable to stop herself from lecherously sinking her hips more insistently and more deeply onto Callie's mouth, the sweat slick flesh of her cheek firmly pressing into the tufted front of the headboard as she urgently rode her girlfriend's gorgeous face.

They had been back in Manhattan for a little over a week since she had admitted to Callie just how much she loved her wantonly erotic ways and, in that time, the brunette had been fiercely adamant about making this work for them - about making this as easy for Arizona as she possibly could. Because, that night, while Arizona had garnered the courage to help assuage some of Callie's old insecurities and deeply seated fears, she had also, inadvertently, managed to dredge up some of her own.

And, she hated that. She abhorred what the car accident and the subsequent loss of her leg had done to her self-esteem, but sometimes, she just couldn't help it. She had literally lost a part of herself and, for the longest time, she never thought she would - _or could_ \- be secure enough with herself to be completely uninhibited in _any_ sort of sexual escapade, but _especially not_ in the position in which she currently found herself and _certainly not_ at 1pm on a Wednesday afternoon.

_This_ had not at all been her intent when she'd texted Callie earlier that day to ask if she would like to meet her for lunch between surgeries; it hadn't even entered her mind that _this_ would happen when Callie had suggested they meet at the blonde's apartment instead of at the hospital or their favorite deli down the street. But, somehow, here she now was, provocatively straddling her girlfriend's head, her shortened limb comfortably propped up on meticulously placed pillows as her right knee unrelentingly dug into the mattress next to Callie's left ear.

In the middle of the workday. In broad daylight. With the apartment all to themselves.

And, God, whatever the hell Callie was currently doing with her tongue felt like nothing she had ever experienced, ever before.

Of course, it had been years since her amputation; she'd had another lover before Callie had come into her life but, with Leah, she had adamantly refused to attempt anything that made her feel even the slightest bit uncomfortable. It was always lights out. Curtains drawn. Only at night. Never in the morning. She had only been content enough with herself to engage in infrequent bouts of highly _vanilla_ sex, though she had been known to throw out the occasional cursed encouragement or admittedly dirty phrase.

But, never like this.

Because, with Callie - things were different. With Callie - _everything_ was different. Their relationship was different because, with Callie, _Arizona_ was different. Callie was the most caring person she had ever known, so endearingly relentless - always so amazingly attentive and indulgently astute - going so far as to reverently research post-amputation image and self-esteem and its effects on intimacy, as well as tips and techniques for sexual positioning with only one leg.

And, all of Callie's efforts had helped, there was no way Arizona could deny that, but as much as she loved this new found freedom, this unbridled lust and mutually salacious desire, they had now established in their love-making, something about it still made her feel modestly shy. But, God, did it also make her feel so unbelievably empowered and impossibly turned on; _everything_ was just so much more - so much better - and so fucking hot. The thought that she should be back at work by now. . .the position. . .the talking. . .the moaning. . .the shouted expletives of what she wanted to do to Callie and what she wanted done to her in return. . .

"Jesus Christ, Callie! Fuck me like you mean it. Fuck me with your tongue!"

Well, it was quite simply the most reciprocally satisfying sex of her life. Arizona felt sexy and beautiful and ridiculously aroused, but still just a little bit self-conscious, even though Callie had patiently assured her there was absolutely no need. And, right now, with her body furiously grinding and uncontrollably thrusting against Callie's mouth and chin, she realized her girlfriend was indeed correct, all of that modest reticence and timid restraint swiftly flying out the window when she suddenly felt herself begin to completely spiral out of control.

"You make me so fucking hot, Callie. I'm going to come so hard for you. All over your face. Just. . ."

But, whatever else she was about to say quickly died on her lips when her own hazy cerulean eyes momentarily opened to stare down into the seductive brown ones of the woman she loved, her back suddenly arching into a rigid curve before the omnipotence of their locked gaze effortlessly sent her body shuddering and quaking into a blinding moment of orgasmic release.

God, she'd missed this kind of sex; she honestly couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so painfully turned on, so erogenously needy, so blissfully out of control. Of course, she and Callie had always had amazing sex, but this. . .well, this was just beyond. It was just _different_ \- longer, somehow _wetter_ \- as if she really needed more of herself to rush into Callie's beautiful mouth and over her stunning face.

"Shit," Arizona breathlessly muttered, her body continuing to tremble and shudder when an amazingly deft tongue knowingly removed itself from her entrance, plump lips then hungrily latching on to her overly sensitive bundle of nerves as Callie's left hand abandoned its position atop a trembling ivory thigh to move upward in its seductive quest of grasping onto a gloriously erect and swollen nipple.

"Fuck! Oh, God!" Arizona screamed into the bedroom, her right hand quickly joining her left in clawing at Callie's hair to greedily force the woman's face further into her dripping core.

She knew it probably hurt, but she simply couldn't help herself. She already knew what was about to happen - what her girlfriend was going to do - but, despite Arizona's pre-existent knowledge of Callie's next move, the brunette always had a way of making her feel weak - helpless, even - during moments of sheer ecstasy, and it was something Arizona secretly adored. Pulling at her lover's hair as her entire world literally fell apart somehow added to the excitement and the power of her climax and, with her mouth suddenly dropping open in a silent scream, it once again did just that.

With a blinding white light instantly flashing before provocatively overwhelmed blue eyes, there were no crashing waves of bliss, no gentle ripples of ecstasy. Instead, a violently electrifying pulse of euphoric splendor shamelessly tore through Arizona's body, a whiplash of pleasured pain engulfing her throbbing clit and engorged labia before blooming from deep within to radiate throughout her entire form.

Then there was silence - a powerful wave of blankness - and, unable to escape the wild shock-wave of delicious rapture, she clamorously cried out in untamed abandon, her lover's name gutturally slipping from her lips as her body burst into a million, tiny pieces.

"Oh, God! Can't. No more, Callie. I can't," Arizona hoarsely whimpered, abruptly rocking backward to sit atop her girlfriend's chest.

Begrudgingly ripping her face from Arizona's fiercely clenching slit when two insistent ivory hands painfully pulled at her hair to urgently force her head away from her throbbing core, Callie mischievously smirked as she lingered over the swell of her girlfriend's dripping womanhood before softly licking and kissing all the way down one trembling inner thigh. Then, blazing a trail down its mate, Callie continued to support Arizona's increasingly sagging weight with her arms as the blonde's rapturously convulsive form slowly began to calm.

And, as she lie there watching the glorious sight above her - the blonde valiantly attempting to catch her breath as her glistening body continued to spasm and quake - Callie found herself in complete awe of the woman she loved; she absolutely could not take her eyes off her. There was nothing more beautiful on the face of the earth than this woman; the female form was quite simply a gift from God, and the female form having an orgasm - well, in Callie's mind's eye, _Arizona Robbins_ having an orgasm - was the most incredible gift that she had ever seen.

"You're gorgeous, Arizona. So amazing," Callie earnestly spoke, her voice barely above a whisper as she tipped her head forward to nip and suck at the seductive crease separating her girlfriend's leg from her still pulsating core. "You're beautiful. _Perfect_. And, I adore you, sweetheart. I don't think I'll even be able to show you how much I love you - how much I need you in my life."

Callie was certain there had to be some neurological explanation for why she loved to be so uninhibitedly carnal while making love. She couldn't quite articulate why she enjoyed it so very much, but she could surmise that it probably had something to do with the fact that she was generally such a tense person - always adhering to personal etiquette and social decorum - so, in her mind, this was something she absolutely _needed_, both mentally and physically, in order to appear so put together to the outside world.

At least, that was what she was choosing to tell herself. And, _wow_, had she hit the jackpot with a partner like Arizona Robbins.

Finally pulling enough air into her lungs, Arizona adamantly forced her gelatinous muscles to move, the full length of her body gently sliding down Callie's to land face to face with the woman beneath her. And, unable to resist the overwhelming urge she felt stirring deep inside her completely sated form, she tenderly dipped her head downward, capturing a plump bottom lip between her own, relentlessly sucking on it as she reveled in the intoxicating flavor of Callie's mouth as it mingled with the tang of her own libidinous offering. "You're going to be the death of me," she gravelly husked as she pulled away, her weight now partially supported on her forearms as she nuzzled her nose against the hollow beneath a tanned ear.

With the tips of her fingers aimlessly trailing up and down the long muscles of Arizona's spine, Callie didn't respond, choosing instead to just _be_ \- to simply exist in her girlfriend's presence, the deep pressure offered by the weight of the smaller body resting atop her own, tethering her to the ground and soothing her soul. And, that is exactly how they remained for several long moments before Arizona eventually rolled to her side, her right knee insinuating itself between Callie's thighs as both women maneuvered themselves to lie face to face, side by side.

"We should start looking for a new place," Callie softly spoke, long caramel fingers brushing through wayward blonde locks to tuck them behind Arizona's ear. "I'll call Jennifer and have her put together some listings - do whatever's necessary to put this place back on the market," she hopefully offered, brown eyes flicking around the four walls of Arizona's bedroom. "You sure you want to leave?" she then asked as an afterthought, though she really did want to make sure Arizona was certain about the two of them sharing a home.

Wrapping her arm around her girlfriend's luscious curves, Arizona snuggled in close, blue eyes once again meeting brown when Callie's attention landed on the blonde's face. "I don't think we'll need your realtor, Calliope," Arizona earnestly stated, lovingly kissing the prominence of her girlfriend's chin.

"What do you mean?" the brunette curiously asked, perfectly manicured eyebrows knitting together in question. "You want to try to sell both places and find a new one on our own?"

With a slight shrug, Arizona reverently ran the tip of her index finger over the silky skin of Callie's bare shoulder to follow the path of her clavicle before working its way south against her sternum to land between two gloriously naked breasts. "Well, I was actually hoping Lillian and I could just move in with you."

Clearly surprised by this revelation, Callie's face furrowed even further, though a crooked grin eagerly twitched at one corner of her lips. "Really?" she shyly asked, the shock she was feeling clearly evident in the tone of her voice. "You don't think we should find something new? Make it _ours_? Have a fresh start?"

Grinning at her girlfriend's rambled questions, Arizona gently shook her head. "I love your apartment, Calliope. And, Lillian does, too. I mean, I'm pretty sure she thinks she already lives there, anyway," she genuinely replied with a soft chuckle, the palm of her hand now resting flat against Callie's chest, the rapid beating of her girlfriend's heart, appreciatively thrumming at her touch. "You're always doing things for us, so let us do this. Let _me_ do something, for once, to make things easier for _you_."

If this were a cheesy movie or even a children's cartoon, Callie was sure this would be the moment when the birds begin to chirp and the angels to sing but, choosing to be cautious, she cleared her throat before she softly spoke. "But, what about this place? What are we going to do with it?" Callie sincerely asked, though she was currently about to burst with warmth and excitement at the mere thought of Arizona and Lillian _finally _moving in.

With a noncommittal shrug, Arizona gently pecked at the tip of her girlfriend's nose. "Something will work out. Just trust me for once, Calliope. Because, this time, I'm absolutely certain that everything is going to just miraculously fall into place."

* * *

Sitting at her desk at _Calliope and Co._ nearly three hours later, Callie simply could not wipe the shit-eating grin from her face as she exuberantly typed against her keyboard. She seriously could not remember _ever_ feeling this elated - this anxiously giddy about whatever was going to happen next - and she knew it was all thanks to the miraculous, blonde duo who somehow had this impeccably amazing knack for making her heart soar.

Everything just felt like it was _finally_ working out - the moon was _finally_ in the seventh house and Jupiter had _finally_ aligned with Mars. And, she knew that had to be true because she _finally_ had a partner with whom she felt completely compatible, and. . .it wasn't just the sex. Though the things Arizona had done to her the night before and then again just two hours prior certainly _should not_ and _could_ _not_ be discounted, it was so much more than that.

After finally opening up to her girlfriend during their trip to Miami, Callie now felt that she could tell the other woman anything in the world, without the risk of hasty judgment or thoughtless arbitration, and that sensation, alone, was enough to make her feel positively delirious with anticipation. She absolutely could not wait to share a home with Arizona and her unbelievably adorable little girl, hence the phone call she was about to make.

But, just as she picked up the handset and placed it against her ear, a slight knock against her already open office door abruptly halted her hastily dialing fingers, her attention quickly flicking from the numbered keys to land on her personal assistant and best friend.

"Hey, Mer. What's up?" Callie cheerfully greeted, though her demeanor quickly changed when she was struck by a sudden incredulous epiphany.

Meredith Grey _never_ knocked. No, she _barged_. Into Callie's office. Into her apartment. Into her _bedroom_. Though, the incensed browbeating she had received from an _almost_ climaxing Arizona when she had painfully interrupted her big finish, had certainly managed to cure her of _that_.

No, this definitely was not Meredith's usual modus operandi and, as Callie carefully watched the hesitancy flash across her best friend's face, her own brow creased in question as she nervously straightened up in her chair. "What is it, Meredith?" she skeptically asked, slowing moving the phone from her ear to replace it on its base.

Anxiously clearing her throat, Meredith stood just inside the mahogany door, the pen she held in her right hand, anxiously tapping against a ruled page of her cordovan leather portfolio. "You have a visitor," she cautiously spoke, her eyes then widening as if she was trying to somehow telepathically divulge the identity of said "_visitor_" through the sheer power of prophetic osmosis.

But, Callie didn't have time for this, not at all. And, with brown eyes impatiently rolling in their sockets at her best friend's bizarre antics, she quickly stood from her seat before making her way across the room. "Well, who is it?" she expectantly asked, impulsively attempting to move past Meredith on her way closer to the door.

But, before Meredith could answer - before Callie had the chance to turn the corner to see - she heard _that_ sound; the tell-tale, exaggerated clip-clopping of those damn Manolo Blahnik heels causing her eyes to tightly clench in aggravation as she adamantly shook her head. "What the hell is _she_ doing here!?" she indignantly hissed, her tone clearly demanding some sort of explanation from her completely befuddled best friend.

"How the hell should I know?" Meredith hastily replied in a whispered yell. "She just showed up at the door, and well, we couldn't _not_ let her in."

Shaking her head in annoyed disdain, Callie opened her mouth several times to speak - to argue, to say anything at all - but, with her brain now a seriously flustered mess, it took her several aborted attempts before she was finally able to make words. "Well, she has to go. She can't stay. I can't even deal with her right now," she resolutely retorted before shoving past Meredith to finally make her way to the door. "I have too many other things going on right now. I have absolutely no energy to deal with. . ."

"Aria!" Meredith swiftly greeted in faux cheerfulness, effectively cutting off Callie's malevolent tirade when the other woman unexpectedly made her way through the office door.

"Aria!" Callie overzealously repeated with a counterfeit smile, big brown eyes peevishly rolling and then angrily scowling at her best friend when her sister pulled her into a magnanimous hug. "Wh-what are you doing here?" she then chirped when Aria continued to hold her in a relentless embrace.

"I missed you, Hermana," Aria excitedly stated before finally pulling away.

Taking a moment to eye her sister up and down, Callie suddenly found herself pleasantly surprised by not only Aria's presence, but also by her current state of dress. Gone were the _fuck me pumps_ she was known to wear, in their place, a classy pair of peep toe heels; where her hair had been streaked with purple just ten days before, it was now a stylishly highlighted brunette. Her form fitting pencil skirt was impeccably chic instead of whorishly risqué, the blouse she now wore, modestly tailored while remaining incredibly feminine.

"You just saw me ten days ago," Callie quickly replied, though the redolent delight that now twinkled in warm chocolate eyes completely betrayed her attempted astringency.

Rolling matching brown eyes at her sister's resilient pursuit of petulance, Aria remained completely undaunted and, breezing further into the room, she momentarily looked around before quickly hopping up onto the front of Callie's immaculately kempt desk. "I'm here to help," she eagerly exclaimed with a gesture of grand design.

And, _that_ was exactly what Callie was afraid her sister was going to say.

"Wh-what do you mean you're here to help?" Callie nearly choked.

Softly chuckling at her sister's apparent unease, Aria ruefully shook her head. "Exactly what _help_ implies, Calliope," she hastily replied, leaning backward on the desk to momentarily study her sister's computer screen. "You know, for someone who is supposedly _so smart_, you're actually kind of dumb."

With her mouth dropping open in irritation, Callie found herself speechless in the other woman's presence. "I. . .well. . .I. . .get the hell off my desk," she finally managed to mutter, assertively swatting at Aria's hip before rounding the desk in hopes that her twin was nothing more than a unpleasantly obnoxious mirage that would soon just miraculously disappear. "I have work to do."

Shaking her head at her sister's continued attempt at _badassery, _Aria slowly turned to regard Meredith who was silently standing near the door before stepping forward to pull her sister's best friend into a tight hug. "It was really great to see you again, Meredith. I hope we can all get together sometime soon to celebrate my move. But, would you mind giving _grump ass_ and me a moment to commiserate?" she genuinely, albeit facetiously, asked, though her demeanor remained the picture of solemnity.

Swiftly make her way to her feet, Callie quickly shuffled toward the door. "Don't you dare leave this room, Meredith Grey!" she sternly argued, long arms outstretch from one side of the door frame to the other to form an admittedly feeble barricade.

Meredith momentarily appeared torn but, at the same time, she also wanted to run like hell. "I. . .I think I'm just going to go. I have a ton of calls to make. Appointments to schedule, meetings to plan, planes to book. You know me. Busy, busy. . ."

And, with that, she offered her best friend a barely apologetic smile and, hoping Callie would eventually find it in her heart to _not _fire her or completely dissolve their friendship, she quickly ducked beneath an outstretched arm before briskly making her way out the door.

Rolling her eyes at the situation in which she currently found herself, Callie slowly dropped her arms in defeat and, cautiously stepping back into the office, she gently closed the door behind her.

"Serious, Aria. What's going on?" she insistently asked, her patience wearing thin.

"Why do you always have to be so uptight?" Aria genuinely mused, perching against the arm of a chair in the sitting area of the room. "You're too young to have so many frown lines, Callie, and you're going to have a heart attack before we turn thirty-three."

Once again rolling her eyes, Callie made her way back toward her desk and, unsophisticatedly throwing herself down into her seat, she austerely regarded her twin. "I'm fine, Aria."

Slipping from the arm of the chair to sit on the overstuffed cushion at its middle, Aria carefully scrutinized the mirror image of herself. "Are you really?" she earnestly questioned, her tone sincere. "Because, I was there, Callie. In Miami. And, you really didn't seem all that _fine._"

Callie wanted to argue, she really did but, with the prodigious knowledge that she had never been able to disguise any amount of emotion from this woman who shared her DNA, she begrudgingly nodded in hesitant acknowledgement as she carefully chose her words. "I'm good, Aria. Really. Things are definitely looking up."

With a wicked gleam instantly twinkling in knowing brown eyes, a devilish smirk quickly tugged at Aria's face. "I'm guessing that has something to do with the hot blonde you were with in Miami? The one I saw you screwing up against the windows of daddy's pool house? While _I_ was caring for her child?" she mischievously quipped.

"What? I. . ."

"I have to say, Cal - I'm truly impressed. I honestly didn't think you had it in you. Whew! I had to look away. It was seriously making me question my love of men. The way you just picked her up and. . . "

"Aria! Enough!" Callie instantly shouted in embarrassed disdain, her cheeks suddenly burning with a mortified blush.

Throwing her head back with a robust chortle of laughter, Aria innocently shrugged her shoulders. "What?" she coyly asked, her demeanor suddenly turning more sincere. "I like her, Callie. Arizona and Lillian are amazing," she genuinely added. "And, that's exactly why I'm here."

With plump lips drawing into a thin line of catechism, Callie found herself wholeheartedly perplexed - and, currently, more than a little humiliated - in her sister's presence, for just about the millionth time since she had suddenly breezed in. "What do you mean?"

With an exaggerated sigh, Aria leaned forward in her seat, her elbows resting atop her thighs. "For the longest time, Callie, I've lived in your shadow," she nervously began, her generally overbearing behavior, quickly dissolving into one of afflicted regret. "Daddy has always respected you more, but at the same time, he has also placed a ridiculous amount of responsibility on your shoulders. And, that's not fair to you, Callie. He trusts you more and, I get that - really, I do. But, I want to help. I want you to teach me the business so that all the stress isn't placed on you. I want you to finally have the chance to live your life."

Clearly shocked by this change of topic and the admittedly uncharacteristic ceremony of her sister's demeanor, Callie found herself completely unsure of what she was meant to say. "Daddy feels the same for both of us, Aria. He just. . ."

Holding up her hand to halt whatever else Callie was about to say, Aria earnestly smiled as her eyes brimmed with nostalgic tears. "From the moment we started kindergarten, you've always been the shining star. You're more outgoing and more intelligent. You clearly have an amazing work ethic and better people skills. But, I'm talented, too, Callie. I have my own strengths and my own experiences. . ."

"I know that," Callie earnestly interrupted. "I never said. . ."

"I know we don't handle things the same," Aria valiantly continued, needing to get it all out. "When mom died, I chose to run away from everything that was happening around me, but you. . .you threw yourself into the business. Even before it was officially yours, that's what you did," she genuinely insisted as she quickly wiped at a trail of moisture that had briskly streaked down her face. "You're loyal and trustworthy and, I know I haven't been here to help. I know I've let you down, but I'm here _now_. There's just - there's a lot I think I can offer you _and_ this company, Callie. . .if only someone would give me the chance."

Finding herself completely speechless in the wake of her sister's heartfelt revelation, Callie felt her entire body well with profoundly sentimental emotion, her own eyes now burning with the sudden onset of appreciative lamentation. She had never for one moment placed herself in her sister's shoes; she had been completely blind to the opposite side of their father's demands. But, now, as she gazed across her desk at a woman she felt like she barely knew, she made a silent promise to herself and to her sister to quickly remedy that misdeed.

But, she needed to be sure. She loved her sister dearly, no matter how different they really were, but she just. . .well, she needed to be sure.

"Are you certain that's what you want?" she earnestly asked, quickly swiping at the tears that were stubbornly gathering behind the barrier of her lower lid. "Are you honestly willing to take on the responsibility? To _not_ fly off to the Tahiti or Seychelles or Maldives at the drop of a hat? But, more importantly, are you really going to be okay with working here. . .with _me_?"

Offering her sister an intrepidly resolute nod, Aria softly sniffled as a watery smile curled at her lips. "I am, Callie. I _really_ am."

With a sudden silence now filling the office, Callie then carefully stood from her seat and, quietly rounding the desk, she compassionately reached out for her sister's hand before gently pulling her upward to gather her into a loving embrace. "I've missed you, Aria. A lot. And, I'm _really_ glad you're here."

* * *

Making her way off the elevator and into the gallery of Callie's penthouse apartment way too many hours later, Arizona tiredly shrugged out of her jacket and, haphazardly dropping it, along with her attaché case, onto the gleaming hardwood floor, she ataxically shuffled heavy feet through the hallway and into the dimly lit living room in a desperate search of her girlfriend's soothing embrace.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," she exhaustedly spoke, caustically plopping herself down onto the nearest sofa before tugging and pulling on her pants to hurriedly free them from her form. "Nothing has gone right today. Nothing at all," she pathetically groaned, her prosthetic leg soon meeting her jeans nearly halfway across the room. "Except for you. You are the only thing that hasn't let me down, today. So, can we just turn back the clock to like ten hours ago when we were both naked and sweaty in my bed," she wearily, albeit seductively, asked, her entire body now drooping to sit across her girlfriend's lap, two heavy arms wrapping themselves around Callie's shoulders as she burrowed her face into the satiny skin of a caramel neck. "Was Lillian good for you? Or did she give you a difficult time? I'm so sorry I wasn't here for her bath or to kiss her goodnight."

"Lillian was fine, Arizona."

Nodding her head in exhausted recognition, Arizona momentarily continued to nuzzle her nose against Callie's intoxicating flesh but, with her brow suddenly creasing in confused perturbation, her somnolent behavior instantly changed. With her body now growing rigid with high alert, lethargic blue eyes instantly grew wide with demoralized confusion when she suddenly realized the voice that had just answered her question, had indeed _not _come from the body on which she currently rested, but instead, from some place unmistakably behind her back.

"What the hell!?" she loudly shrieked, arms flailing in all directions as she hastily scurried out of her "lover's" arms, awkwardly scrambling to the opposite end of the couch. Had she not already divested herself of her leg mere moments before, she certainly would have been halfway to Brooklyn by now. "Wh-what the hell are you doing, Callie?" she hastily demanded, large blue eyes now staring up at the woman who stood in front of her, a glass of red wine in each hand.

"Me?" Callie incredulously asked, her own eyes now wide with befuddlement. "What the hell are _you _doing?"

Swiftly springing up from her seat on her sister's sofa, Aria held her hands up in armored defense as she anxiously began to speak. "Well, don't _either of you_ look at me. I didn't do a thing. I was just sitting here minding my own business when _she_ threw herself at me and practically tried to hump my leg!"

With ever widening cerulean eyes briskly flicking between the two brunettes who were now standing before her, Arizona found herself in complete shock of how much more alike the twins now looked, all due to the obviously recent change in Aria's hair. It was still significantly shorter than Callie's, but the deep brunette hue now glowed exactly the same. It was so shocking, in fact, had the length not been so observably different, she would in no way have been able to tell her girlfriend from her identical twin.

And, for some reason, that made Arizona nervous. Like really, _really_ nervous.

"What? Well? What the hell are you doing here?" she anxiously rambled, her mind racing a mile a minute as she quickly reached for a throw blanket to urgently cover her exposed lower half. "You just. . .well, you can't stay here. It's just wrong. And weird. And unnatural. So, move along. No, you know what? _I_ can't stay here. I have to go," she quickly insisted, her words making little sense as she impetuously reached forward to grab her prosthetic limb. But, soon shaking her head in rebuttal of her own statement, she once again sat back. "I like you, Aria. I really, _really _do, but. . .no. . ._you_ should _definitely_ be the one to go."

"What?" Aria incredulously retorted. "Where exactly do you suggest I go, Arizona? I don't live here. Well, not yet. I mean, I still haven't found a place. And, besides, I'm not the one who can't keep it in her pants. You're the crazed, sex fiend who doesn't know who her actual girlfriend is. So, maybe _you_ should go."

"I'm not going anywhere. I live here. This place is mine," Arizona insistently argued, completely unaware of the fact that she had just staked her claim on her girlfriend's home. "Aren't you people like the richest family in the United States or something? I mean, come on - with money like that? I'm sure there's a nice little apartment tucked away somewhere in Manhattan just for you. Actually, there's probably one in every city in the entire world."

"That's it! Enough! Will both of you please just shut the hell up?"

With one set of russet brown eyes and another set of sky blue instantly going wide at the ascetic nature of Callie's shouted words, the _new_ brunette immediately plopped back down onto the sofa, she _and_ the blonde now appearing sufficiently scolded.

"I am so sorry, Calliope," Arizona immediately apologized, feeling suddenly embarrassed by this entire series of unfortunate events. "I'm exhausted and cranky and I wasn't paying attention. I thought she was you - that you were her. I didn't mean. . ."

"Arizona is certainly a beautiful woman, Callie," Aria quickly interrupted, suddenly feeling the need to assuage her own guilt. "But, I like penis. A lot!"

A deep guffaw instantly echoed around the room as Callie's body dissolved into a melodious round of laughter, jovial brown eyes twinkling with mirth as she wedged her way to sit between the two seriously shocked and confused women. "You should have seen the looks on your faces," she deeply chuckled, offering each woman a glass of wine from either hand. "Here, I think you both need this way more than I do," she teasingly stated, a free hand now wiping at comical tears.

"You're such a bitch."

"I hate you."

Aria and Arizona simultaneously grumbled, their grousing words only causing Callie to laugh even more.

"Oh, don't be like that, sweetie," Callie managed through her giggles when Arizona purposely scooted away.

And, chivalrously reaching out for the blonde to fearlessly gather the angrily pouting woman to sit on her lap, she placed a long kiss against her cheek before leaning back to speak. "Just so you know, Aria's here," she jokingly began, causing irritated blue eyes to roll.

"I can see that, Calliope. Thanks so much for the heads-up."

Reverently tucking a wayward strand of silky, blonde hair behind her slowly deflating girlfriend's ear, Callie's bottom lip jutted out in the perfect bout. "Don't be mad, sweetie. You were in surgery, and I didn't want to interrupt."

Curiously watching her sister engaged in this enviously loving and seemingly natural display, Aria smiled as she took a sip of her wine. She had never seen her sister behave like this with any previous lover, and she had to admit, it was certainly a welcome change. Callie had never before allowed herself to seem so vulnerable, so in need of another person's presence and, as she watched the two engage in an adoringly expressive, yet chaste, kiss, she respectfully diverted her gaze when both women turned in her direction.

"There actually _is_ a place you can stay," Callie immediately began to explain, her eyes still twinkling as a brilliant megawatt grin suddenly took over her face. "And, if it's okay with Arizona, you can more than just _stay_ there. In fact, if you want it, the place is all yours."

* * *

**AN2: **Thank you all so very much for continuing to read this story. As always, your comments, questions, and reviews are always welcome! I hope you have a great weekend!


	26. Chapter 26

**Title**: Skinny Love

**Author**: MysteriousSwaggerOfScrubs

**Pairing**: Callie/Arizona

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: A haunting tale of wealth and power, love and loss. Are one night stands ever meant to last for longer than just one night?

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN**: Thank you all for your continued support of this story. Your comments and reviews have been absolutely overwhelming.

* * *

_**Twenty-Six**_

* * *

In the center of what had been, up until two days ago, the enormous fourth bedroom of Callie's penthouse condominium, a clearly ecstatic Arizona happily busied herself with a heaping pile of Barbies and Kens, all the dolls in various states of synthetic undress, though she was now diligently working to somehow return them to at least the slightest modicum of decency. It seemed like she had been working on this task for hours after she and Callie had finally settled Lillian into bed for the night, but she seriously could not have cared less. Because, the apartment was finally complete, and she wanted nothing more than to get everything back into order.

The day after Aria had decided to take over the lease on Arizona's apartment had been the very last time she and Lillian had slept there, things then quickly moving in a whirlwind of movers and contractors and interior designers to get Arizona and Lillian's thing moved out, and Aria's moved in, while at the same time, moving the blonde duo's belongings into Callie's home as nearly every room in the multimillion dollar apartment was being meticulously renovated or redecorated in one way or another. And, because Calliope Torres was who she was - because the woman never did anything at a pace slower than full speed ahead, taking no prisoners and never doing anything half-assed - most of the penthouse condominium located at Fifteen Central Park West had then been repainted, rejuvenated, and redecorated, the room in which Arizona currently sat, completely renovated and miraculously transformed from the _fourth bedroom_ of _Callie's apartment _into a _playroom for Lillian_ in _Callie and Arizona's home_.

And, of course, Lillian absolutely adored it. Hell, even Arizona loved it; how could she not? The room was positively gigantic; it was brilliantly, yet tastefully, decorated and came complete with a life sized princess play castle with an attached sliding board exit, a pirate ship see-saw swing, shelves upon shelves of books and puzzles, a housekeeping area complete with a Lillian sized kitchen, table and chairs, a shopping cart and grocery store area, all of which was surrounded by Baker-Miller pink walls that were lined with what seemed like thousands of meticulously organized bins full of the little girl's most favorite toys.

The room - the entire apartment, in fact - was absolutely transcendent, so much so that Meredith had been fielding phone calls and messages for the past three weeks from the likes of magazines such as Luxe, Dwell, Elle Decor, and Architectural Digest, all vying for the opportunity to photograph the home in order to publish a full spread story about America's current favorite celebrity family and the home in which they lived. And, that was all thanks to the gorgeous photographic ads published by _Calliope &amp; Co. _to advertise the upcoming spring line, which included the faces of, not just Arizona and Lillian as originally proposed, but upon Arizona's insistence, Callie, as well.

"You know, I've always hated Barbie. Always thought she was a real bitch."

Glancing across the room toward the sound of the muffled mumble, Arizona soon caught a glimpse of her girlfriend who was seated near, what appeared to be a trillion pink, white, and purple parts and pieces, a large sheet of paper with tiny, infinitesimal writing slathered across it grasped tightly in her hands.

"Barbie's _Dream_ House, my ass," Callie further grumbled. "Looks more like a damn nightmare to me."

Chuckling softly at her girlfriend's apparent distress, Arizona took a moment to just stare at the brunette seated crisscross applesauce at one corner of the room, her hair thrown up into a messy bun as a black, wide neck sweatshirt loosely hung off one of her enviously tanned shoulders. And, with bright white teeth ponderously gnawing into the flesh of a plump, bottom lip as dark framed, designer glasses perched atop the bridge of her nose, Callie laboriously attempted to read the ambiguously cryptic list of annoyingly minuscule instructions.

And, in that moment, Arizona simply could not take her eyes off her. The woman was gorgeous in all states of dress - and _undress_ \- but, _this_ Callie, the one who appeared comfortable and much like any other human being on the face of the earth as opposed to the billionaire she actually was, was by far Arizona's favorite. Because, _this_ was a facet of Calliope Torres that very few people ever got to see or have the privilege of knowing, and Arizona felt more than a little honored to be one of those chosen few.

Hearing another sigh force its way from within her girlfriend's lungs, the blonde was quickly pulled from her silent musings and, carefully making her way to her feet, she then moved toward the frustrated brunette before once again taking a seat on the floor. "Not that I'm really one for '_I told you so's_'," she teasingly drawled, "but I suddenly feel the need to state that I did, in fact, mention that you should have just gotten the pre-assembled dollhouse. This one is seriously uncalled for," she jokingly continued, picking up a giant page of peel off stickers that she assumed would eventually need to be attached to the dollhouse at some point in time.

Choosing not to regard her girlfriend to, instead, continue scowling at the instructions, Callie's eyes narrowed behind the lenses of her glasses, her head slightly shaking as she continued to read. "But, _this_ is the dollhouse Lillian asked for, Arizona. She specifically said she wanted the Barbie Dream House with the elevator _NOT_ the Barbie Townhouse and _NOT_ the Glam Vacation Home or even the house in Malibu," Callie earnestly insisted, her tone completely serious as she still did not take her eyes off the page. "So, _that's_ what I bought."

Comically shaking her head at Callie's response, Arizona then stretched forward, reaching across the carpet to grab her iPhone. And, quickly tapping her thumbs against its touchscreen, she diligently began some sort of search. "She also said she wanted a horse, Calliope, but you didn't buy her _that_."

Finally turning in Arizona's direction, Callie longingly regarded her with tender, brown eyes. "Well, not yet, at least," she playfully quipped. "I think that can wait until she's five."

"But, her birthday is next month!" Arizona incredulously replied, chuckling as she tossed the phone to the brunette.

With a mock sigh of frustration and a dubious roll of her eyes, Callie curiously accepted the phone. "Okay, fine," she jokingly huffed, noticing her girlfriend had pulled up the YouTube app to find an informational video on the proper assembly of Barbie's Home. "I guess a horse can wait until she's ten."

Pink lips immediately curved into an amused smirk in response and, as crystal clear blue eyes twinkled with delighted mirth, Arizona playfully nudged her girlfriend before briefly pecking at her lips.

But, Callie apparently was having none of that, the caramel hands that just had been fiddling with the phone, quickly abandoning that task in order to gently, yet insistently, grasp the sides of Arizona's face, keeping her close as she urgently deepened the intimate joining of their lips. She just couldn't help herself. Because, she had seen the look in those gorgeous cerulean eyes the moment before Arizona had kissed her, a flash of immense realization of the bigger meaning behind her previous statement, taking mere seconds to set in and to instantly provide a sparkling twinkle to already glimmering cornflower eyes.

Because, the truth was, Callie indeed planned to still be around five years from now when Lillian turned ten. She planned to still be around five years after that when Lillian was an angsty fifteen year old who hated them both, just as much as she planned to still be around when Lillian turned twenty and was away at college or studying abroad. Just like she planned to still be around five years after that, and five years after that.

Callie wanted everything - a lifetime of caring and sharing, loving and living - with this woman and that adorable little girl and, slowly pulling back when she felt her girlfriend, for the time being, had been sufficiently kissed, a slight pout soon formed on her face as she rested her own forehead against an ivory one. "I wish I didn't have to leave you, tomorrow," she genuinely stated, her palms still reverently lingering against Arizona's cheeks.

Nodding in melancholy agreement, the blonde placed her own hands over the slightly larger ones that remained cradling her face. "Me, too," she honestly replied. "But, it's only five days. We can do five days."

"Hmm. . .speak for yourself," Callie pathetically grumbled, pecking at Arizona's lips before pulling further away. And, quickly turning her attention back toward the pile of plastic pillars, pink checkered flooring, vaulted ceilings, and miniature balcony railings, she subconsciously exhaled a dejected sigh as she briskly tapped the play button on the phone's screen.

Noting the instant abatement of Callie's jovial mood, Arizona sighed as she gently shook her head. "Hey," she softly called, grasping her girlfriend's chin and gently forcing her attention back in her direction. "We've done an _entire month_ apart, Calliope. Five day is _nothing_ compared to that."

With stubborn tears now brimming in emotional brown eyes, Callie brusquely wiped at her face in obvious embarrassment. "I know," she softly stated with a tight nod as she valiantly smiled through her lament. "It's just. . .we've been working on this place for over a month and, just when everything is finished - just when we can finally enjoy it - I have to leave," she sadly admitted, sniffling as she cleared her throat.

Offering her girlfriend a sympathetic smile, Arizona lovingly brushed a remaining tear from the prominence of her cheek. "I know it sucks, honey, but just think. . ." She momentarily trailed off, taking a second to devotedly entangle her fingers with those of her suddenly melancholy lover. "When you get home, there are going to be two people who love you more than anything, excitedly waiting for you with open arms."

With the tug of a grin twitching at one side of full lips in response, Callie aimlessly fiddled with the bracelet encircling Arizona's wrist before magical brown eyes shyly flicked upward from their joined hands to lovingly gaze into bright blue. "It's been a really long time since I've had something to come home to," she honestly stated.

Tipping her head to the side, Arizona coyly offered her girlfriend a flirtatious wink before she spoke. "Well, Calliope, you are totally in luck. It just so happens that I know two amazing blondes who would be more than happy to volunteer to be here for you when you come home."

* * *

Lying awake in the center of the king size bed she now _officially_ shared with her girlfriend, Arizona sat with her back slightly propped up against the headboard as she quietly stared across the oval shaped room, the unobstructed view of the sun rising over Central Park, definitely worth this epically ginormous renovation.

When Callie's interior designer had suggested the potential change of the room's shape as an option, both women had been more than a little skeptical at the thought of making such an alteration to the standard rectangular room but, as Arizona now sat with her arm wrapped around Callie's shoulders as the brunette's head rested against her chest, two long arms encircling a slim waist, Arizona suddenly realized that waking like this - with the woman she loved lying in her arms as they stared out the floor to ceiling windows to see the light of morning rising over buildings such as The Pierre, A Taj Hotel and the majestic Bloomberg Tower that literally scraped the sky - was certainly something she could get used to.

"Don't make me get up, Arizona. Please. Just give me permission to stay home," Callie miserably groused, her arms stubbornly tightening around the blonde's body as she nuzzled her face further into the silky fabric of her girlfriend's pajama top. "I'll do whatever you say. Anything you want, it's yours. A trip to Spain? A summer home in the South of France? Oh. . .maybe a villa in Tuscany?"

Hopefully glancing upward as blue eyes questioningly stared down at her, Callie plastered on her very best pleading smile, wide brown eyes earnestly beseeching the blonde to please give in. But, when a blonde head only shook with a negative response, Callie gave it one last shot, mammothly upping her game. "Fine. I'll give you half of the company, but that's my final offer," she optimistically continued to negotiate.

Turning her attention from the hopeful brunette to glance up at the ornately decorated tray ceiling above, Arizona's lips pursed, the index finger of her left hand lightly tapping against them in mock consideration. "So, what you're offering me is your entire share, correct?" she chose to clarify, beginning a bargaining strategy of her own. "Because, Aria owns the other half, so technically, you can only give me your half _or_ half of your half which, in reality, is only a fourth. So, I think. . ."

A loudly disgruntled sigh penetrated the room, effectively cutting off the end of Arizona's playful scheme. "I'm glad you think this is so funny," Callie caustically grumbled, brutishly pulling away before begrudgingly dragging herself to sit on the other side of the bed.

What had started out as a game had somehow taken a sudden and completely unexpected _wrong_ turn and, for the life of her, Callie had no idea why. It was only a five day business trip; she'd done it a million times before. But, now, as she sat on the edge of the mattress with her back turned to her girlfriend, literally pouting like a child, she felt staggeringly anxious, overwhelmingly nervous, and more than a little bit on edge. There was just this incredible sense of foreboding - an inextricable sense of dread - that she just couldn't seem to shake. . .

But, that didn't give her the right to be rude to her now rightfully confused looking girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, Arizona," Callie earnestly murmured with a sigh of dejection. "I have no idea what's wrong with me," she softly continued, shaking her head at her own actions as she slowly turned to face the woman she loved. "I just - I have no idea why I don't want to go," she honestly admitted, reaching out to take one of her girlfriend's hands into her own.

Carefully tugging against Callie's proffered hand, Arizona pulled herself across the bed and, now sitting right next to her girlfriend, she plaintively fiddled with the small buttons at the front of Callie's shirt. "I know you don't want to leave, and I know. . ."

But, before Arizona could finish whatever she was about to say, the bedroom door slowly creaked open, a sleepy looking Lillian slowly making her way into the room, a stuffed - and very well loved - ballerina sock monkey dangling from her fingertips as her free hand furiously rubbed at her eyes.

"Good morning, big girl," Arizona softly greeted, her attention reluctantly and apologetically straying from her girlfriend's patiently tolerant face. And, lovingly wrapping her arms around the child when she crawled up the side of the bed to sit with her legs stretched over Callie's thighs, though her top half was now nestled against her own chest, Arizona gently kissed the top of a blonde head as she subconsciously began to rock the sleepy, little girl back and forth. "You ready for breakfast?"

Nodding in reply, Lillian decided to move from one woman to the other, making sure each was showered with an equal amount of her drowsy, good morning love. "Can you make pancakes?" she blithely asked, now solely regarding Callie instead of her mother.

Watching a reaction of uncertainty momentarily flash across Callie's face, Arizona sympathetically sighed. "Callie has to leave soon, sweetheart. But, mommy can make you pancakes or anything else you want," Arizona tenderly stated, tucking strands of blonde waves behind her daughter's right ear.

But, more than willing to delay the inevitable, at least for a little bit, Callie's demeanor quickly changed, expressive brown eyes stinging with tears as they appellately implored benevolent bright blue for permission to do what the little girl had asked. She definitely had enough time to make breakfast, enjoy it with her girls, and then ready herself for her trip. _Plenty_ of time. Besides, even if she didn't have the time, she was the boss, and what good was being the boss, if she didn't get to use that to her advantage every now and then.

Arizona knew what Callie was silently asking of her; she also knew she didn't really have enough time to prepare breakfast and get ready to leave by the time Jackson was scheduled to pick her up but, choosing to let that go - choosing, for now, to allow the woman to make her own decisions - she offered her girlfriend a compassionately understanding nod of consent.

With a brilliant megawatt smile of indebted gratitude gorgeously splitting Callie's face, a completely unanticipated squeal of happiness echoed throughout the room as she leaned over to appreciatively peck at perfect pink lips. "Thank you," she genuinely whispered against Arizona's mouth and, then, cautiously standing with the little girl protectively held in her arms, she quickly made her way toward the now open bedroom door. "So, what do you say, little lady? Blueberry? Or chocolate chip?"

* * *

Three hours later, Callie sat in the back of the usual BMW Luxury Sedan, her thumbs impatiently tapping against the screen of her iPhone as Jackson expertly navigated the vehicle out of the private drive at Fifteen Central Park West, to _finally_ transport her in the direction of the airport.

After multiple kisses and an innumerable amount of lingering hugs for both her girls, Callie had finally - albeit, begrudgingly - allowed them to leave and, certain that Lillian was now safely in her grandmother's care _and_ that Arizona was now at the hospital saving tiny human lives, an oppressively disheartened sighed slipped from her lips as she once again glanced down at her phone, internally battling with herself about what she was about to do.

"Stop at the Komansky Center, Jackson," she suddenly - and urgently - spoke before she had the opportunity to stop herself.

Slowly rolling the car to a complete stop - not because Callie had asked, but because a line of taxis was currently clogging the intersection of 65th and Madison - Jackson momentarily hesitated as he glanced up into the rearview mirror to regard his boss, though he quickly managed to gather enough nerve to speak. "I'm sorry, Ms. Torres. But, I have been given explicit orders from Ms. Grey, the other Ms. Torres, _and_ Dr. Robbins to _not stop _before I have safely delivered you to LaGuardia. So, umm. . .I'm sorry, ma'am, but I really don't think I should. . ."

"Finish that statement, Jackson, and I don't think _I should_ give you a paycheck for the rest of the month," Callie hastily interrupted, already guessing what the driver was about to say. "In fact, maybe I should just find a new driver, altogether. One who does what I ask."

"But, I. . ."

"Do you think I'm kidding?" she hastily asked, two perfectly manicured eyebrows rising high into her forehead to challenge his response.

"I. . ."

"The Komansky Center, Jackson," Callie again spoke, completely unwilling to discuss this topic for a moment more. "And, step on it."

* * *

Glancing down at her phone as she made her way through the Helmsley Medical Tower of New York-Presbyterian, Callie hoped the lack of response to her text messages merely meant that Arizona was busy with one of her adorable, little patients, but trusting that her girlfriend wouldn't mind a minor interruption in her day, she finally made her way to the pediatric nurse's station.

Callie had been to the Phyllis and David Komansky Center for Children's Health enough times to know most of the nurses in Arizona's department by name and, just as she was to ask Melissa, the blonde's favorite pediatric charge nurse, to please page Dr. Robbins, she nearly lost her balance when she was run into from the side.

"I have to say, Callie, I'm really surprised you keep coming here. More surprised, actually, that Arizona even allows it."

Callie's body instantly bristled at the sound of _that voice _and, gently closing her eyes as she drew in a long - but in no way cleansing - breath, she slowly forced the air from within her lungs via pursed lips. She didn't want to look up; she had hoped she'd never see her ex-girlfriend ever again but, nervously shifting her weight from one foot to the next, she softly cleared her throat before slowly opening her eyes. "We're not going to do this, Lauren. Not today," she adamantly spoke, though her tone remained even.

"Of course, Callie," Lauren smugly remarked, two long arms crossing over her chest. "The spoiled little rich girl hasn't changed at all, has she? Always have to do what she wants, when she wants."

Shaking her head at Lauren's juvenile antics, Callie questioned for the millionth time in the past year what she had ever seen in this woman. She was callously mean and childishly nasty - insensitively cold and ruthlessly heartless - her tone, no matter the circumstance, generally dripping with arrogant disdain. Lauren was quite literally unlike any human Callie had ever known, and not in a good way. Not at all.

"I'm going to go now, Lauren," Callie tightly spoke, moving to walk past the woman who was now standing in her way. But, just when she thought she had escaped the haughty wrath of the woman Meredith and Aria had contemptuously named '_Bitchwell_', a slender - almost skeletal - and freezing cold hand insistently grasped her forearm, disallowing her getaway.

"You know, Arizona thinks you're just as disgusting as I do, right?" Lauren insolently questioned, her eyes full of menacing duress. "It's only a matter of time before she leaves you, too," she threateningly continued, tugging at Callie's arm to spin her back around. "She'll figure out, soon enough, that you aren't fit to be Lillian's mother any more than you were fit to be Isabella's. Our daughter died because of you, Callie. And, thank God, because had I known then what I know now, I never would have even considered having a child with you. You are repulsive, Callie and, had Isabella lived, I can only imagine what you would have tried to do to her."

Callie's eyes instantly went wide, her mouth dropping open in horrified shock. She knew Lauren was vindictive; she knew she was a deceitful bitch, but never in her life had she expected something of that nature to come spilling forth from her insidiously wretched mouth.

"Lauren, please. That's enough," Callie softly beseeched, too appalled by the other woman's accusations to formulate words any more intelligent than that.

"Or, does Arizona not know that about you?" Lauren contemptuously pursued. "Does she not know that you're a nasty slut? Have you not yet reached that point? Does she not know that you need it _so bad_ that it doesn't matter what you fuck, just as long as you somehow get off? Have you not yet forced her to touch herself - all for you?"

"Lauren. . ." Callie warningly seethed, her teeth now clenching as her eyes welled with angry tears.

But, Lauren was relentless, her tone caustically abrasive. "Have you not reached the point where you're holding her down on the bed, fucking her with a strap-on and screaming that you're going to make her come so hard it hurts? Have you not been together long enough to beg her to use her mangled leg to fuck your slippery cunt?! Or is that even possible? Is half of a woman even able to successfully get you off?"

The cacophonous crack of skin contacting skin clamorously echoed off the institutional white walls, synchronous gasps from several passersby filling the cavernous silence as vibrations of pain instantly started in Callie's palm before spreading all the way to her fingertips. Her palm was now bright red, the same red that matched the mark of contact that also marred Lauren's face.

The thoroughly shocked woman stared at Callie with comically wide hazel eyes, her own hand slowly making its way upward to cover her now throbbing cheek. And, lunging forward, she was about to attack Callie - to somehow put her in her place - but, before she could, the brunette was suddenly gone, another hand now grasping Lauren's arm and twirling her around.

* * *

Hastily making her way toward the elevator, Callie rapidly tapped the down button as if that would make the damn doors open any faster. And, momentarily hanging her head, she mentally chastised herself for losing control - for allowing herself to still be affected by the things Lauren Boswell said and did.

But, she couldn't help it. Word after contemptuous word that had flowed from Lauren's lips had angered her more and more, her patience ultimately running out, her temper uncharacteristically flaring with rage. Anger like she had never before experienced had - and still - boiled through her body, and she'd barely had the chance to think of the potential repercussions of her actions before her hand was unanticipatedly whipping through the air and making harsh contact with Lauren's face.

The only thought running through her head had been getting Lauren to shut the hell up. And, that is precisely what she had done.

Callie knew she should currently be feeling some kind of remorse - some sort of fear or guilt - for what could possibly happen in the aftermath, but she didn't. She couldn't. Not one bit. And, as a triumphant grin spread across her face, her head quickly popped back up, her eyes narrowing in tempestuous disdain.

Lauren Boswell had no right to treat her that way; she had absolutely no reason to feel ashamed. She had been present in their relationship; she had been there _that night_, too, and the venomously inaccurate picture Lauren had just created - the hideous story she had just rapaciously spewed - was covetously untrue.

But, more importantly, Lauren had absolutely no right to speak of her girlfriend with such audacious disrespect. Not now and not ever. And, with her back suddenly straightening and her shoulders squaring with pride, Callie flicked her hair over her right shoulder and then the left before abandoning the elusive elevator and marching back in the direction from which she came.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Arizona angrily spat, usual bright blue eyes now alight with hemorrhagic rage.

"Me?" Lauren incredulously spat, her palm still cradling the side of her face. "She's crazy! She slapped me, and I have all these people here to prove it!" she furiously hissed, her eyes darting around the hallway to land on the surprisingly few people who remained.

"You have got to stop this, Lauren!" Arizona bitterly shouted, clearly unable to control her emotions or the volume of her voice. "I'm not stupid. I can see what you're trying to do!"

* * *

Sauntering back down the corridor, Callie was adamantly set on doing exactly what she had come to the hospital to do but, just as she was about to round the corner leading to her girlfriend's office, her eyes briefly flicked past the nurse's desk to find that not only was Lauren still standing in the exact same spot as before, but that Arizona was now there, as well.

When exactly had that happened?

Had Arizona been there the entire time?

_Crap_.

Callie suddenly realized that her girlfriend had to have, at least, witnessed some of what Lauren had said - along with what she, herself, had done - because, if looks could kill, Lauren Boswell would currently be dead. Arizona looked like she was about to, quite literally, rip off the taller woman's head.

And, as she watched, Callie couldn't quite make out what Arizona had just said, but when she witnessed Arizona's arms wildly flailing in complete frustration before defiantly crossing over her chest, she felt the sudden urge to stay - to see how this confrontation played out. So, quickly moving to the side, she stealthily hunkered down behind a nearby ficus tree in order to secretly observe the woman she loved.

* * *

With her arms folded over her chest, Arizona felt the bile beginning to rise in her throat; she had never been so overwhelmingly angry in her entire life. She knew she should have been embarrassed or even hurt by the things Lauren had said, but the truth was, she honestly couldn't have cared less. The only thing - the only person - she was currently worried about was Callie, and as the irritated rage continued to rise from deep within her now shaking form, she hoped and prayed that she would somehow be able to catch Callie before she left.

She desperately needed to talk to her - to see her - to make sure she was okay.

"I don't really have time for this today, Dr. Boswell. But, I'm warning you, if you don't stay away from my girlfriend, you'll have to answer to me," she fervently warned before turning on her heel and searching the area for her missing lover.

But, Arizona had only made it a few steps before Lauren reached out, her thin hand landing on her shoulder to ultimately halt any further advance.

"Answer to you for what, Arizona? Your girlfriend assaulted me! There is no defense against that!"

Begrudgingly turning around, Arizona carefully considered her words, profound frustration and consummate vexation now evident in her tensed shoulders and scowling face. "I don't want to hear any more of this!" she shouted, her arms once again waving through the air to emphasize her point. "I know what happened, Lauren. I know what you did," she bravely continued, her hands now compulsively clenching and unclenching at her sides. "What kind of person leaves their girlfriend on the most horrific day of her life? What kind of person abandons the person they love - leaves her in her time of greatest need so that she has to deliver a deceased child all alone?"

"She didn't have to do that. I told her to. . ."

"It wasn't up to you!" Arizona impassionedly contended. "It was Callie's decision to make, and because you couldn't handle it - because you are nothing more than a deceitful coward and a conniving bitch - you left her. To deal with all the pain and all the fear. . ."

Arizona trailed off, uncertain if she should say more. She was making a scene, and she knew it. She generally abhorred making a spectacle of herself, and she briefly thought to leave it at that, but before she could - before she had taken even the slightest moment to think - something inside her increasingly irate form suddenly snapped, wholly disallowing her silence and compelling her to say more. "And, then you further abandoned her by betraying her trust," she unyieldingly insisted. "All she needed was your love. For you to be there for her - to love her and cherish her - to help provide a physical outlet for her emotional pain. But, no. You couldn't do that for her, could you? You couldn't be that person. You couldn't be what she needed. Because, you had been looking for an out for months so, instead of manning up, you used Callie's one weakness to your advantage. You used the one thing that _you thought _was shameful to completely and totally shatter her heart," she further debated, allowing Lauren absolutely no room for rebuttal. "And, you know what, I think _that_ is disgusting - that makes _you _repulsive."

* * *

Callie instantly felt her heart swell with love and devotion as she listened to Arizona valiantly defend her honor and, in that moment, she realized - now more than ever - that Arizona and Lillian Robbins were the only people who truly mattered - the only people she loved and cherished more than anything else in the entire world.

She needed them like she needed air.

No one in her life had ever done anything like this for her and, suddenly worried that she had ruined her chance of loving Arizona forever - that her actions mere minutes before may have jeopardized her relationship with the stunning blonde, Callie quickly turned away.

She had seen and heard enough and, once again slipping down the hallway, completely unnoticed, she hastily made her way toward the car, anxiously formulating a plan for what she was sure would be much needed damage control.

* * *

"Calliope Torres is the most amazing woman I have ever known, and if you think, for even _one moment_, that you will _ever_ be able to destroy that, then you need to think again, Dr. Boswell. Nothing you can say will _ever_ be able to tear her down. So no. . .you don't get to do that. You don't get to be a bully. Not today Lauren and not ever. Not on my watch. I won't allow it!"

"How can you stop it, Arizona?" Lauren belligerently pushed on. "Callie is who she is, and nothing is ever going to change that. Just watch - she'll defile you, just like she did me. And, after that, she'll do the same to your daughter. And, what then? How will you ever be able to forgive yourself when - _not if_ \- that happens?"

Adamantly shaking her head at Lauren's ridiculous accusation, Arizona squared her shoulders, preparing herself to deliver the last word. "That's never going to happen," she adamantly avowed. "And, do you know why?" she rhetorically asked. "Because I know people like you, Lauren. People who will try anything and everything to come out on top. People who will lie and cheat and hurt the people who love them most just so they can get what they want," she adeptly explained. "But, I also know Calliope; she has the hugest heart of anyone I've ever known. She is completely selfless and generously giving - thoughtfully devoted to a fault. She would rather suffer the worst hurt in the world than to _ever_ see Lillian or myself in pain. Callie Torres is simply amazing in every single way and, so, I thank you, Lauren. Because you're biggest loss was my greatest gain."

And, hastily turning on her heel to rush down the corridor through which she had watched her girlfriend urgently escape, Arizona quickly pulled her phone from deep within the pocket of her starched white lab coat, her attention drawn to the screen to see she had two missed texts.

_I'm sorry I was so pouty this morning. Heading to the airport now, but if it's okay with you, I'd really like to stop by the hospital to kiss you goodbye...just one more time. ;oP_

Followed by. . .

_Ten minutes. That's all I'll stay. I promise. Pretty please? _

Stepping into the elevator as she continued to stare down at the screen, Arizona momentarily smiled, though her brow immediately furrowed in question as she checked the times the messages had been sent - the first at 9:32am and the second at 9:41 - both delivered while she had been consulting with cardio about her previous patient.

It was now 10:26am and, as Arizona hurriedly made her way off the lift and toward the hospital's exit, she quickly dialed Callie's number as she stepped out into the humid, summer air. "Come on, Calliope. Pick up," she urgently spoke to herself, her eyes surreptitiously searching the ambulance bay for any sign of her girlfriend, her driver, or the car. "Come on. Come on."

"_Hey, you_."

Okay. . .that was _so_ not the response she'd been expecting.

"Umm, hey. I just got your messages," Arizona apprehensively replied, her heart raucously pounding in her chest as she considered where Callie's mind might now be. "I'm really sorry I missed you. Are you okay?" she genuinely asked, slightly confused by the greeting she had just received.

"_I'm good. Almost to the LaGuardia. What's up_?" Callie honestly replied, her tone completely neutral and wholly betraying any sort of emotion she now felt. She didn't know why, but she wasn't quite ready for Arizona to know that she had heard the things she'd said to Lauren once she had left. So, she decided to play dumb - to feign ignorance - at least for right now.

Glancing down at her Dansko medical clogs as she aimlessly kicked at the curb with her left foot, Arizona softly cleared her throat before focusing her attention on an inanimate stone block at the side of the building. "I know you were here, Calliope. I saw what happened. I heard the things she said," she gently admitted, taking a seat on a nearby bench.

With the line then going eerily silent, Arizona briefly thought maybe the call had been dropped, though the airy whisper of a sigh soon met her ear.

"Calliope. . ."

"_I'm so sorry, Arizona_. _I didn't mean to hit her, and I didn't mean to run_," Callie quickly apologized, overwhelmingly worried that Arizona was mad that she had caused a scene and then completely bailed. "_I stopped to see you on the way to the airport but, before I could find YOU, Lauren found ME,_" she softly explained, opening her own door and stepping from the car for some privacy before Jackson had the opportunity to roll the vehicle to a complete stop. And, now standing outside LaGuardia's Marine Air Terminal where the Torres private Gulfstream G650 sat waiting, she pulled her attaché case from the backseat before slamming the door. "_And, once she started, I just - I couldn't take it. She can belittle and degrade me all she wants, but not you. Not our relationship. I love you, Arizona, and I won't stand for that. I won't have anyone speak of you with anything but the utmost respect," _she ardently continued_. "But, I just - I couldn't stay. I had to get out of there. I didn't want to make any more of a scene than I already had - certainly not in the hospital where you work. I adore you, Arizona, and I respect you way too much for that._"

Shyly smiling at the magnanimously thoughtful tenderness evident in her girlfriend's heartfelt explanation, Arizona felt slightly relieved that Callie hadn't simply run out of mortified embarrassment or lurid hurt but, unsure if her girlfriend was simply attempting to put on a brave face, she decided to push. "But, you're okay? Right?" she compassionately asked, genuinely needing to know. "I know you need to leave, but just - please just promise me you're okay. I really don't want you getting on that plane if you're not alright."

Smiling as she slipped oversized Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses further up the bridge of her nose, she mindlessly watched as Jackson unloaded her bags from the trunk of the car. "_I love you, Arizona_," she fervently began, walking behind the man as he made his way through the terminal door. "_And, I'm fine. I promise_," she earnestly insisted. "_I'll call you when I land_."

* * *

Excitedly - albeit, apprehensively - making her way up the passenger stairs leading to the interior of the private plane, Callie nodded in greeting as she watched the co-pilot pull the door shut.

"We're set to taxi in five minutes, Ms. Torres," he professionally informed.

With another nod, Callie then quickly moved through the vast expanse of the jet's cabin and, finally reaching her office area near the back, she briskly plopped herself down into the chair positioned behind her desk. Then, hastily pulling her tablet from within her attaché case, she powered it on before turning her attention to her phone and, with her thumbs quickly tapping against its numbered pad, she steadied the device between her ear and her shoulder as her attention instantly focused back toward the tablet's screen.

"Meredith!" Callie quickly greeted when she heard her best friend pick up the phone. "I need a favor. A _big_ one."

"_What the hell are you doing, Callie_?" Meredith immediately scolded, her tone completely unforgiving. "_You're totally late. You have to be in LA by_. . ."

"I have to be in LA in four hours," Callie impatiently argued, glancing out the window when she felt the plane begin to move. "It's barely eleven now, and my meeting doesn't start until two. It will take four hours to get to LAX and, with the time difference, that means I'll be there by noon. Their time. That's plenty of. . ."

"_That's cutting it close, Callie. Where exactly have you been, anyway?_" Meredith carelessly interrupted, crossing Callie's office at _Calliope &amp; Co. _to place a stack of invoices atop the desk. "_Arizona, Aria, and I gave Jackson explicit instructions to get you to make sure he got you to the damn airport on time._"

Fastening the seatbelt across her lap, Callie rolled her eyes as she continued to listen to her best friend speak. "Will you please just give me a minute. We're about to take off, and I need you to do something for me."

"_What Callie? What's this all about? What could possibly be so important that it couldn't wait until you land_?"

With an enormous, beaming smile brilliantly lighting her face at the mere thought of what this was all about, Callie softly chuckled, feeling positively giddy inside and out. "I slapped Lauren."

"You did what?!"

Chuckling softly at the stunned commotion clearly present in her best friend's exclamation, Callie quickly began to type an email against her tablet's keys. "It's a long story, Mer. One I promise to share with you, in detail, at a later time but, right now, I really need you to get on the phone with my lawyer and PR. We're definitely going to need to do some damage control, here, and we need to do it fast," she urgently insisted, standing from her seat to pour herself a glass of wine before settling herself down into one of the belted seats. "Oh, and security. I want someone with Arizona, Lillian, and Barbara at all times. At least until I get back."

Jotting down several notes onto her portfolio, Meredith nodded her head as she continued to listen. "Come on, Callie. Can't you just tell me the short version of this epic tale?"

"Meredith!" Callie warned.

"Okay, fine. I got all that. Anything else?"

Taking a sip from her glass, Callie then worried her bottom lip between bright white teeth. "The ring. I need to talk to you about the ring."

Rolling her eyes from where she now sat in her best friend's chair, Meredith brusquely pressed against the center of her forehead in a futile attempt to ward off the massive migraine that was threatening to consume her brain. "_What ring, Callie? Isn't this company always talking about a ring_?"

Glancing around the plane when she felt it suddenly begin to gain speed, Callie briefly tightened her belt with her left hand as she continued to hold the phone with her right. "I'm talking about my grandmother's ring. I need you to take it out of the vault. Carefully, Meredith. Carefully," she sternly - yet, delightedly - insisted. "Make sure the shank is cleaned and the entire ring is inspected - every single scratch buffed and every last prong tightened. And, if necessary, go ahead and make sure anything and everything is replaced or repaired. Make sure there isn't even the tiniest piece of dust in the ring's head or its gallery. It needs to be perfect, Mer."

A sly smirk slowly tugged at one side of Meredith's lips once she finally understood the purpose behind her best friend's request. "_And, this seriously couldn't wait like four more hours_?" she jokingly teased, making herself more comfortable in Callie's seat.

Laughing into the phone, Callie's heart began to euphorically race in her chest at the thought of what she was planning to do. "Nope. I refuse to wait a moment more," she earnestly spoke, her body propelled back against the cushions of her seat as the plane gained momentum along the runway. "I'm going to need that ring the moment I. . ."

Hearing the phone suddenly go dead, Meredith's eyes abruptly widened as she worriedly leaned forward in her seat. "Callie? Hello?! Callie?!"


	27. Chapter 27

**Title**: Skinny Love

**Author**: MysteriousSwaggerOfScrubs

**Pairing**: Callie/Arizona

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: A haunting tale of wealth and power, love and loss. Are one night stands ever meant to last for longer than just one night?

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN**: Thank you all for your continued support of this story. Your comments and reviews have been absolutely overwhelming, and I enjoy reading and responding to all of you. I hope I haven't missed any of them but, if I have, I sincerely apologize. This chapter is a little shorter than usual, but it just seemed to work. Thanks again, and I look forward to seeing what you think of this update! Enjoy!

* * *

_**Twenty-Seven**_

* * *

"Callie! Callie?"

Adamantly shaking her head in a valiant attempt to rid her mind of all the horrific thoughts that were now rushing through it, Meredith hastily ended the call on her iPhone before quickly picking up the landline telephone situated on Callie's desk. And, hastily dialing her best friend's phone number - the only number she truly still had memorized - her legs anxiously began to bounce up and down as she anxiously waited to hear the sound of the brunette's voice.

"What the hell, Callie?" Meredith sternly muttered into the otherwise empty room, her teeth now brusquely gnawing into her bottom lip as she agitatedly listened, nothing more than infuriatingly monotonous ringtones meeting her ear. "Fuck!" she loudly spat, recklessly smacking the phone back down onto its base when her call again went unanswered. "Damn it, Callie. Come on."

* * *

"Things are going really well, daddy," Aria genuinely stated from where she sat at her own desk in her newly decorated office at _Calliope &amp; Co_. "Callie has already taught me so much."

"_I'm glad to hear that, mija_," Carlos proudly replied from his position lounging at the side of the Torres Estate's pool. "_I won't lie; I was initially worried about your decision to finally start working for the company. But, I have to admit, I'm very proud of you. And Callie. I always knew my girls would eventually make an excellent team_."

With a sincere smile suddenly splitting her face, Aria's usual caramel colored cheeks slightly blushed under the impact of her father's praise. "I just wish it wouldn't have taken me so long to realize that," she thoughtfully admitted before deciding to say more. "I mean, I always knew Callie was smart, but I'm telling you, she's like a genius or something," she added, her tone exuding a reflectively profound sense of pride as she continued to praise her sister. "It's just - I guess I had no idea how much she knows and how talented she is. Callie is amazing, daddy, and I honestly had no idea how awesome she really is."

The unmistakable sound of a phone being slammed onto its cradle quickly pulled Aria from her genuine declaration, her eyes immediately going wide when a muffled string of obviously frustrated curses suddenly filled the room. "Umm, I'm sorry, daddy, but I have to go."

And, without a moment's hesitation - without taking the time to listen for his response - she aimlessly tossed her phone onto her desk before quickly making her way into the hallway. She couldn't quite make out what was happening but, now standing right outside the door, she could clearly tell there was some sort of chaotic commotion happening within her sister's office.

"Hey! Hey!" Aria loudly exclaimed, watching as Meredith once again slammed down the phone. "What's going on in here?" she hastily asked, swiftly breezing into the room. "What the hell did that phone ever do to you?"

With her fingertips immediately pressing against her temples to rub against the now throbbing migraine that she had unsuccessfully managed to keep at bay, Meredith shook her head as she considered what she should say. "I - I don't know what happened. I don't know what's going on."

Confused by the vagueness of Meredith's response, Aria stepped closer to her sister's desk as she curiously scrutinized the other woman's melancholy features. "What's going on, Meredith?" she gently asked, her carotid pulse instantly beginning to rapidly beat at the side of her neck.

"Callie. It's Callie," Meredith immediately stated, her worried frustration, transcendent. And, as she once again dialed the phone, her chin unmistakably trembled as her eyes welled with tears. "I. . .she. . ."

With her heart instantly plummeting into her stomach in the face of Meredith's strangulated voice and her disconsolate demeanor, Aria's face visibly fell as she austerely watched Meredith solemnly shake her head. "Wh-what are you talking about?" she barely managed. "What happened?"

Listening to the ring tones as they mercilessly continued to sound on and on, over and over again, Meredith hastily wiped at her eyes.

This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. She was just letting her thoughts to run away with her.

There had to be a completely logical explanation why her phone call with her best friend had been so abruptly cut off. There had to be something she was missing. Something simple - silly, really. Something totally commonsensical like _maybe_ there was just something wrong with Callie's phone, or _maybe_ Callie had simply been forced to end the call because it was time for takeoff. There were tons of very harmless explanations as to why this _could have _happened.

But, then again, there were a ton of really harrowing explanations, as well.

"Meredith!" Aria finally shouted, all previous attempts to garner the woman's attention going completely unnoticed. "Tell me what happened!" she urgently demanded. "Right now!"

Once again replacing the handset on the receiver, Meredith momentarily looked down at the iPhone she still held in her opposite hand, silently willing it to light up with an incoming call from her best friend. But, alas, when the screen remained cruelly devoid of light and vengefully inactive, she finally glanced up toward the brunette.

"Just a few minutes ago, I was on the phone with Callie. She was on the plane, getting ready for takeoff, and all of the sudden, the line went dead," Meredith gravely explained. "And, I haven't been able to reach her since."

With her mouth falling slightly agape as her stunned mind immediately flashed through all the possibilities, Aria persistently shook her head. "That doesn't mean anything," she bravely deliberated, though her heart had already begun to slam the cadence of a timpani drum against her chest. "I'm sure it was just time for takeoff. You know she would have _at least _had to power off her phone until they reached a certain altitude," she further continued, adamantly attempting to somehow remain calm. "Give me that thing," she then insisted, ripping Callie's desk phone from its cradle.

Dialing her sister's number, Aria nervously tapped her peep toe heel against the gleaming hardwood of the office floor. "Answer the damn phone, Callie," she ardently spoke, her own eyes now beginning to show traces of her own downtrodden lament.

And, when Meredith was wholeheartedly certain that Aria's call had also gone unanswered, Meredith softly sniffled as she once again grabbed her iPhone, again dialing Callie's number as Aria did the same with the desk phone.

"H-hello. . ."

"Jesus Christ, Callie!" Meredith shouted in brazenly chastising relief the moment she finally heard her best friend's voice. "You scared the shit out of me!" she vehemently admitted, completely careless of the obvious anxiety that was indisputably present in Callie's voice. "What the hell happened?"

Replacing the phone on the receiver, Aria quickly wiped at her own eyes as she curiously watched Meredith's demeanor quickly change from one of sincerely abated relief back to overwhelmingly anxious worry.

"Callie?" Meredith softy called, though she received no response. "Callie?"

As Meredith sat in complete silence, the only sound she could currently hear being transmitted through the phone was the vibratory resonance of Callie's labored breathing along with the usual rumble of a plane's engine. And, quickly realizing something was unequivocally wrong, Aria hastily ripped the phone from Meredith's hand, instantly tapping the button to switch over the call from voice to FaceTime.

Aria needed to see her sister; she needed to know what the hell was going on. She needed to make sure she was okay and, if she wasn't okay, she needed to find a way to fix it. Aria hadn't recently reconnected with Callie, only to have her ripped away from her, now.

With the shrill FaceTime ring of Meredith's phone now filling the eerily silent office, both women desperately hoped - and silently prayed - Callie would be able to tap the button to answer the call.

"Come on, Callie," Aria anxiously whispered, her every feature suddenly filling with relief, but obviously distressed concern, when her sister's face finally materialized on the screen. "Talk to me, Callie," she gently insisted without hesitation, now fully aware of the fact that her sister was fearfully lost in the midst of what appeared to be a full blown anxiety attack.

Staring back at her twin, Callie opened and closed her mouth several times, though she was completely unable to make words. The cabin of the plane was still spinning around her and, just like with all of her anxiety attacks, she was certain she was going to throw up or pass out - or _both_ \- her entire body relentlessly shaking, her heart nearly exploding inside her chest.

"You're okay, Callie," Aria gently stated, having done this a time or two in the past. "I assume you're safe, right?" she honestly asked.

Rapidly nodding her head, Callie inhaled a deep breath through her nose, though it did little to calm her racing nerves. And, with terrified, brown eyes remaining wide with unfathomable fear, her mouth and chin suddenly began to grievously quiver with heartbreaking trepidation. "I-I-I. . .A. . ." Callie swallowed hard, her eyes briefly closing before popping back open as she valiantly attempted to force her mouth to work. "A-A-Arizona," she finally managed to force out in a choked stutter before closing her eyes against the harrowing visions that now flashed in her head.

Callie couldn't breathe, her mouth running completely dry after she had spoken and, as she tugged the button up collar of her blouse in a futile attempt of loosening its restrictive grasp, she pitifully stared back at her sister, urgently pleading with her to somehow understand.

"What's wrong with Arizona?" Aria evenly questioned, though her insides had begun to twist and churn at a frantic pace. "Is she hurt? Did something happen to Lillian?"

Narrowing her eyes as she frenetically attempted to figure out what possibly could have happened to Arizona in the short amount of time since her initial call to her best friend, Meredith's eyes suddenly widened with certain realization. "You want us to call her?" she hastily asked, her head now popping into the FaceTime window for Callie to see. "You want to talk to Arizona?"

Anxiously nodding her head, Callie blew out a lengthy breath before swallowing hard against the enormous lump that had formed in her throat. "S-s-see her. P-please."

And, with that barely audible and devastatingly heartbreaking plea, Aria and Meredith diligently began to look around the office for how exactly they could make Callie's request happen. And, knowing they needed to keep Callie on the line - that if they allowed her to hang up, they might not be able to again reach her - they helplessly glanced around the room, desperately hoping that one of them would be able to come up with some feasible idea of how to make this work.

"Go get your phone," Meredith suddenly insisted, grabbing her own phone from within Aria's grasp. "Get Arizona on FaceTime."

Without a question asked, Arizona hastily exited the office, rushing to her own. And, wrenching the device from where she had carelessly dropped it mere minutes before, she nearly tumbled over her Christian Louboutin heels as she quickly turned to once again exit the room.

And, with trembling fingers and thumbs balancing the iPhone within her grasp, she anxiously tapped at several keys, a recently added contact's number instantly popping up on the screen.

* * *

Sitting alone in her office with her wayward blue-eyed attention focused on some inanimate spot at the corner of the room, Arizona heavily sighed, her thoughts completely consumed by the events of earlier that day.

Deep down, she felt that Callie had simply put on a brave face for her in the aftermath of her run in with Lauren - that she really was more affected by the things Lauren had said than she was willing to admit. And, honestly, who wouldn't be. The woman's tongue was biting - her words dripping with venom. It would have been difficult for anyone to just let that slide off their back.

Shaking her head, Arizona wished there was something she could do. She really wanted to be with Callie - to see her and to make sure she was okay - but, unfortunately, Callie was currently thirty thousand feet in the air, and. . .

The shrieking sound of her phone quickly broke Arizona from her relentlessly cycling thoughts, her eyes initially going wide before her brow furrowed in confusion when she realized the caller was Aria Torres _and_ that the alert was for FaceTime. And, curiously tapping the accept button, she nervously smiled when Aria's face finally appeared on her screen.

"Hey. What's up?" Arizona hesitantly greeted, the concern evident on the brunette's face immediately causing her heart to race. On the screen, Arizona could obviously see that Aria was on the move somewhere within _Calliope &amp; Co. _and, thoroughly perplexed by this call, she nervously swept a strand of wayward, blonde hair behind her ear as she anxiously listened to the other woman speak.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Arizona, but something has happened. It's Callie. She. . ."

With worried blue eyes immediately going wide upon hearing that statement, Arizona's face visibly flushed, her heart now threatening to beat out of her chest. "Wh-what happened. Is -is she okay?"

"She's fine," Aria quickly continued her original thought. "She's on the plane, but something has happened. She's asking for you. She. . ."

"I'm calling her now," Arizona urgently replied, immediately moving her thumb to tap the screen in order to end the current call.

"No! Wait!" Aria instantly demanded as she made her way back through Callie's office door. And, lowering her voice so that only Arizona could hear, she thoughtfully continued. "She's in the middle of an anxiety attack. A pretty big one, it seems, and I don't want her to hang up - not even long enough to answer your call."

Slowly nodding her understanding, Arizona swallowed hard, taking a moment to gather her own thoughts - to calm her own vehemently contentious emotions. She could still feel the unmistakable trembling of her legs brought on by the initial fear that something terrible had happened to her girlfriend. Her breathing remained shallow and her mouth completely dry but, completely cognizant of the fact that she needed to pull herself together for Callie's sake, Arizona momentarily closed her eyes, pulling a deep breath in through her nose before blowing it out via pursed lips.

Briskly moving to the sofa where Meredith now sat, diligently attempting anything and everything she could possibly think of to get Callie to somehow make words, Aria carefully propped her own phone up against one of the sofa's throw pillows before taking Meredith's phone and doing the same. And, after a few adjustments to their haphazard video setup to assure that Arizona was now, indeed, within Callie's direct line of vision, both women slowly stepped away, fretfully lingering near the door in order to allow Arizona and Callie whatever privacy they may need.

"Calliope?" Arizona softly stated, desperately wishing she could reach through the phone to hold her obviously struggling lover. "Breathe, sweetheart. Just. . .breathe."

Callie could barely hear the sound of Arizona's voice and, shaking her head, she valiantly attempted to gather the strength necessary to tell her girlfriend that she couldn't breathe - that she was afraid she might pass out - but, courageously struggling to fill her lungs with enough oxygen to simply keep herself conscious, was currently all she could manage. She was absolutely unable to find enough air - or energy - to formulate even the simplest of words and, just like all the previous times she had been forced to endure this, she felt as if the world was rushing at her - as if the cabin of the plane was crushing her from all sides. Her head was swimming. Her thoughts were racing. Her panic was escalating to epic proportions and, this time, it seemed different - more terrifyingly out of her control..

She was suffocating.

She was dying.

Everything was spiraling out of her control and, this time, she wasn't going to be able to stop it. She wasn't going to be able to force herself to recover.

She was going to die.

Alone.

On an airplane.

While the love of her life was forced to sit back and watch.

And, as that harrowing thought suddenly gripped Callie's already horrified mind, her heart rate further increased, her chest relentlessly tightening and causing her head to grow hazier than ever before.

Sensing that she was about to lose her - that her girlfriend was mere seconds away from losing the intrinsic battle to remain conscious, Arizona too began to panic, feeling completely helpless to prevent that from happening right before her very eyes. She wanted to be there to hold Callie - to gather her as closely as she possibly could - to allow her to cling to her in anguished desperation - and this distance that currently existed between them - this epic separation - was absolutely killing her.

"Callie?" Arizona gently called, though her tone held an urgent stringency she hoped would somehow manage to penetrate her girlfriend's panic stricken mind. "I'm here, Calliope," she tenderly continued, instinctively reaching toward her phone to slowly trace the image of Callie's face. "Calliope, I need you to stay right here with me. Okay? Breathe, baby. If you don't breathe, you're going to pass out and, if that happens, I'm not going to be able to get to you. So, I need you to listen to me, honey. Please, Callie. Just stay right here with me."

With errant tears trickling now down her sickeningly flushed cheeks, Callie desperately closed her eyes, bravely channeling every bit of her energy into pulling herself out of this downward spiral of sheer terror. She was nearly completely disoriented; she felt like her life was literally being squeezed out of her and, with her throat repetitively constricting and her chest further contracting, she futilely tried to grasp onto something - _anything _\- that could possibly keep her tethered and whole.

"You're safe, honey. You're fine. I'm right here with you, and I need you to stay right here with me. Don't leave me, Calliope. I need you too much to ever allow you to do that."

Remaining deathly silent, Callie roughly inhaled a series of shuddering breaths, and as she carefully watched her girlfriend's every action, Arizona felt a sudden sense relief at the sight of her trying so hard - at the realization that Callie clearly hadn't given up. "That's it. You're doing such an amazing job, Callie. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. We're going to get through this, together."

Even though she desperately longed to be held within the loving circle of her girlfriend's embrace, the sheer power of just seeing her - of hearing the soothing murmur of her low and gentle voice - was currently working wonders on Callie's panic stricken mind.

Because. . .Arizona was right. She _was_ safe. She could do this. As long as she had Arizona, she could do anything.

Focusing solely on Arizona's gorgeous face and the nearly hypnotic dulcet tones of her murmured voice, Callie tried her damnedest to escape the terrifying trap of suffocation that was viciously overpowering her.

"I'm here. You're safe."

Callie took three more deep breaths and then a fourth, feeling a brief pause of certainty that she was, indeed, going to be able to get through this.

"I love you so much, Calliope," Arizona softly stated as she witnessed her girlfriend's continued deep breathing.

Callie coherently nodded, desperately wanting to tell her girlfriend just how much she loved her, too. But, after a fifth inhalation, her completely overwrought body suddenly went slack, her head lulling to the side before the phone slipped from her grasp to fall crashing to the plane's floor.

"Callie!" Arizona urgently yelled, instantly jumping up from her seat. And, immediately grabbing her bag from beneath her desk, she hastily made her way out her office door, carelessly slamming it shut. "Aria!" she fearfully called, causing several people in the hallway to look in her direction. "Meredith!" she anxiously shouted, hoping to get someone's attention.

Arizona had never felt more helpless in her entire life. She had absolutely no control over what was happening and, as a pool of defeated tears brimmed in crestfallen cerulean eyes, Arizona felt the unmistakable sensation of bile beginning to rise in her throat. All she could think of was the fact that her girlfriend was completely unconscious. On an airplane. Thirty thousand miles in the air. With no one there to help her.

In a bustle of movement, Aria's face suddenly materialized on the screen of Arizona's phone and, swallowing hard against the emesis that was currently threatening to inherently expel itself from the confines of her body, she shook her head in an unfettered fight against it. "Call the airport or the pilot or whoever you can get on the phone. Call the President of the United States if you have to. Callie is unresponsive, and they need to get her off that plane. Right. Now."

Glancing toward the phone that Meredith now held in her hands, Aria's heart plummeted for the tenth time in the past thirty minutes when she noted that the screen was now filled with nothing more than the image of what appeared to be the interior ceiling of the plane.

"Damn it!" Aria anxiously spat, immediately jumping into action as she clamorously dove across Callie's desk to grab the corded phone. And, wholeheartedly prepared to follow through with Arizona's explicitly venerating demand, she suddenly paused, her fingers motionlessly hovering over the numbered keys when a gravely excruciating realization suddenly set in.

She had absolutely no idea where to even begin.

And, immediately sensing the other woman's hesitation as she helplessly listened to Meredith relentlessly calling Callie's name in the background, the tears that Arizona had barely managed to keep at bay, suddenly spilled past the barrier of her eyelids before unabashedly trickling down her face. "Please, Aria. Do something. She's all alone up there. Please. . .please find someone to bring down that plane."


	28. Chapter 28

**Title**: Skinny Love

**Author**: MysteriousSwaggerOfScrubs

**Pairing**: Callie/Arizona

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: A haunting tale of wealth and power, love and loss. Are one night stands ever meant to last for longer than just one night?

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN**: I do apologize for the last chapter being so short. It wasn't supposed to end at that point; in fact, I actually had a lot of the rest of the chapter already written, hence, this quick update. I did, however, receive several messages asking when I was going to update again. So, that seemed like a good place to chop off part of the chapter; it was an okay length, so I just posted it. If less time between posts is the general consensus, then chapters of that length will need to be acceptable, otherwise, it is going to take me anywhere from 7-14 days between each post. I spend a lot of time on my chapters - researching, writing, editing, revising, etc. - and, with that said, a lot of research did go into the specifications and guidelines for private air travel. Some people questioned why no one was helping Callie. The answer to that is that for this particular aircraft, regulations specify that the plane has two pilots; it does not require the presence of a flight attendant or any other crew members. If Callie is struggling even to speak to Arizona, Aria, and Meredith, there was probably no way she was going to be able to alert the pilot who, on a plane of this size, could potentially have been approximately 45-60 feet away from her and behind a closed cockpit door. If you would like to see the specifications and take a virtual tour of the Gulfstream 650 aircraft, please visit: www dot gulfstream dot com.

**AN2: **I apologize for the long windedness of my previous AN; I just wanted to make sure that some anon review questions were answered. But, beyond that, I sincerely hope you enjoy this update which is really like part two of the previous chapter. Thanks again for all of your support, and I look forward to seeing what you think! (Song credit in this chapter: _For Lillian_ from the album "Pocket Change" by Berkley Hart)

* * *

**Twenty-Eight**

* * *

"_Arizona_."

A groggy voice barely caught Meredith's attention and, looking down at the phone in her hand, she suddenly saw the image of Callie's gravely ashen face appear before her. "Thank God," she softly whispered, her body visibly deflating of the frightened uncertainty she'd been feeling as she turned the phone so Aria could see.

Taking a moment to study the image of her sister on the screen, Aria swallowed hard against the lump of emotion that was now threatening to smother her. And, closing her eyes as relief flooded her entire form, she then turned her attention back toward her own telephone. "She's okay, Arizona," she gently offered the blonde woman who remained panic stricken on her screen. "She's awake. Alert."

With a long exhalation that burned at her lungs, Arizona briskly stepped off the elevator, still headings not the direction of the hospital's exit. At this point, she couldn't care less if she lost her job; she would deal with that later. Right now, Callie needed her, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

As Callie's mind finally began to clear, she was soon allowed the ability to better think - to take back control of her own body in order to escape this anxiously panicked feeling - to somehow force it away from her defenselessly exposed form. Her chest continued to ache, and her head was now throbbing, but she was through the worst of it. "I'm okay," she softly admitted, her voice nearly nonexistent. "I'm hanging up now - calling Arizona."

With trembling fingers fumbling with the phone she'd barely managed to pick up off the floor, Callie took another deep breath, her eyes gently falling shut as she took a moment to greater gather her still overly anxious form. And, with much effort, she finally managed to dial her girlfriend's number, purposely choosing _not_ to speak with her via FaceTime.

"_Callie_. . ."

Callie could immediately hear the distressed emotion still present in her girlfriend's tone and, adamantly clearing her throat, she desperately forced herself to find her voice - to sound _more okay _than she actually was. "Hey, sweetie. I'm okay. I'm okay."

Shaking her head as the tears continued to slip down alabaster cheeks, Arizona could feel the irrational anger rising within herself in the presence of what she perceived as Callie's completely blasé attitude. "_Tell the pilot to turn around, Callie. We need to get you to a hospital. You need to be checked out_."

Leaning her head against the headrest of her chair, Callie deeply inhaled through her nose before diligently concentrating on breathing out through her mouth. "I'm okay, Arizona. Really. I just need to rest for a while, but I'm going to be fine. There's no reason why I can't carry on with this trip and then see my doctor when I get home. Really. I'm okay."

"_You are NOT okay, Callie_!" Arizona vehemently challenged. "_You were unconscious for more than two minutes. You could have residual deficits or-or-or_. . ." With her brain completely shutting off doctor mode, Arizona shook her head, changing the subject out of utter frustration and uncertain fear. "_Do you have any idea what it's like to feel so helpless? Do you have any idea what it feels like to watch the woman you love struggling to breathe - gasping for air - and then falling unconscious. Do you have any idea what this feels like for ME_?!"

Completely caught off guard by the unmistakable rage she could hear in her girlfriend's voice, a torrent of emotion quickly rose within Callie's chest, causing the moisture of several tears to dampen her face. "I. . .I'm sorry, Arizona. Really, I am. I thought it would be okay. I thought I had control of it, but sometimes that happens. Sometimes I black out for a few minutes at the very end," she earnestly replied.

"_Jesus Christ, Callie_!" Arizona irrationally spat, shaking her head at her own verbalization of anger, combined with her girlfriend's egregious lack of insight. "_Did you not think to inform me of that? Did that not seem like something I might need to know_?"

Callie knew Arizona was frightened; if she allowed herself just a moment of honesty, she would admit that she was scared, too. But, she certainly didn't need this.

Especially not right now.

And, with her heart already dropping deep into the pit of her stomach as she briefly considered what she was about to say, she softly sighed before doing the only thing she could think of in order to save themselves any further distress - to prevent both of them from saying something she knew they would almost certainly regret. "I just wanted you to know that I'm okay. I. . .uh. . .I should be in LA in less than three hours."

Sensing what Callie was trying to do and mentally berating herself for allowing her own tattered emotions to get the better of her, Arizona licked suddenly dry lips before lowering her tone. "_Talk to me, Calliope. Tell me what happened._"

Conscious of the fact that she desperately needed to pull herself together before landing in LA, Callie sniffled as she spoke. "I'm just going to go, okay?" she softly implored, her tone exuding the heartfelt question. "I love you, Arizona. I'll text you when I land."

* * *

Pacing back and forth through the living room of the luxury condominium she shared with her girlfriend and daughter, Arizona anxiously glanced at the clock on the mantle for the fifteenth time in as many minutes. She had barely spoken to Callie once she had safely landed in Los Angeles; Callie had texted, just as she'd promised, but Arizona needed more. She needed to have a real conversation with her lover, and she wasn't going to be able to relax until she had done just that.

"You're going to wear a hole in that brand new oriental rug you just bought if you don't sit down soon," Barbara astutely quipped, a knowing smirk tugging at one side of her lips and a glimmer of mirth twinkling in her eyes as she looked up from where she and Lillian were currently engaged in a riveting game of _Trouble_.

Rolling her own eyes at her mother's attempted comedy, Arizona brusquely plopped down into an arm chair, her hand immediately reaching out, allowing her fingers to comb through her daughter's silky, blonde waves. And, unable to stop herself from once again looking toward the clock, she quickly flicked her eyes back toward her mother, hoping the older woman somehow hadn't noticed.

"You could just call her, you know," Barbara then offered with a nonchalant shrug.

Shaking her head, Arizona carefully slid to the floor before gathering Lillian into her lap. "She's busy with meetings. She said _she_ would call _me_."

Curiously regarding her daughter from her position on the sofa, a coffee table with the _Trouble_ game board currently separating them, Barbara's brow furrowed in question, though she offered her visibly distraught daughter a compassionately understanding smile. "You don't think she will?" she honestly asked.

Suddenly embarrassed by her mother's scrutinizing gaze, Arizona purposely broke eye contact, her attention falling toward the game as Lillian harshly pushed against the _Pop-O-Matic_ die container on the board. "I don't know," Arizona earnestly replied, hating her own misgivings - her own continued uncertainty where Callie was concerned. "I hope she will. I mean, I think she will. It's just. . ." Arizona trailed off, not really wanting to admit much more. She had briefly informed her mother of the events of the day, though she had purposely omitted certain - integral - parts.

"Arizona Robbins. What did you do?" Barbara scoldingly asked, her tone formidably direct.

Watching as Lillian moved a red game piece around the board, luckily landing in the third of the final four spots, Arizona then glanced back up toward her mother who sat sternly awaiting a response. "I was scared, okay? And, I tried to pick a fight. Right after she had recovered from a fairly epic anxiety attack."

With that chastising look that only a mother can give, Barbara didn't even have to say a word; Arizona already felt guilty enough.

"Not my finest moment. I already know this, _mother_," Arizona genuinely - but tersely - agreed before forcefully exhaling a heavily contentious sigh.

Seeing the worry written all over her daughter's face, Barbara's demeanor quickly softened and, momentarily looking back toward the game in order to take her turn, she firmly pressed the plastic hemisphere, dramatically moving a yellow game piece closer to home. "Ha! Beat that, Lil!" she happily cheered, both arms now held high above her head in absolute vindication.

With a slight huff, Lillian comically worried bow tie lips into a thin line, bright blue eyes narrowing as she glared at her grandmother with her very best competitive game face. And, with her eyes never leaving the woman across from her, she meticulously pressed against the bubble in order to roll the die, breaking her penetrating glare only briefly to look down at the number she'd rolled. "Yes!" she instantly cheered, quickly hopping up from her mother's lap. "Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! I won! Take that, grandma!" she ecstatically squealed, shaking her little tushie and doing a much less than humble happy dance. "Boom Shakalaka!"

Quickly pulled from her somber mood at the sight of her daughter's completely uncharacteristic antics, Arizona couldn't help but join in the little girl's infectious laughter and, lithely reaching out to tug her back into her lap, she loudly kissed the top of her head as she tightly hugged the little girl against her chest. "Where in the world did you learn _that_?" she curiously asked through a laugh, her fingers immediately moving to tickle the little girl's sides.

"Stop mommy! Please!" Lillian euphorically shrieked as her mother continued her joyful assault. "Grandma! Please. Help!"

"You're not getting any help from me, little lady," Barbara teasingly insisted, happy to see a smile return to her daughter's face.

"It was Callie! Momma! Stop! It was Callie!" Lillian ultimately gave in. "She did it when she finally beat me at _Memory_!"

Ruefully shaking her head, Arizona let up on the tickles before smacking a wet kiss against her daughter's cheek. "I think Callie might need a lesson in humility," she jovially teased, bright cornflower eyes now alight with mirth as she envisioned her girlfriend's version of this infectiously adorable happy dance.

"What's humility mean, mamma?" Lillian innocently asked, turning her head to face her mother.

Considering how to explain, Arizona pursed her lips in contemplation, her gaze briefly flitting from her daughter's cherubic face to land on the knowing demeanor of her mother.

"She'll call," Barbara sincerely stated without a question in the world.

And, with a tight nod, Arizona absolutely had to agree. "She'll call."

* * *

"Lillian steals your heart without trying. Lillian makes you fall 'til you're flying. She's alright when she's all wrong, but then you do it all over again for Lillian. . _._"

"_She's asleep_."

As Arizona's hushed voice filled the phone, Callie's lullaby softly trailed off as a smile lit her face, her mind now imagining the little girl safely tucked into her bed as her mother quietly moved about the room, gently turning off the bedside lamp before making her way out the door.

It was now 8pm in Manhattan, and Callie had called - just like she said she would and just in time for a bedtime story and a goodnight song. She absolutely adored this part of their evening routine with Lillian and, if she could manage, she wasn't going to miss it even from so many miles away.

"That was pretty easy, tonight," Callie softly mused from where she currently sat on the edge of her hotel suite's enormous king size bed.

Making her way into the master bedroom of their home, Arizona did the same. "_We had a pretty busy evening. Dinner and board games with my mom and then a walk through the park_," she softly explained, aimlessly fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"Hmm. . .I'm sorry I missed it," Callie genuinely replied. She could sense the tension that still lingered between them; the apprehensive discomfort in the airwaves completely palpable even from the few words they had exchanged. Callie desperately wanted to fix that; she wanted to go back to the carefree happiness they had experienced until the eve of this trip.

"_Callie, I_. . ."

"Hey, look. I have one more appointment this evening and then dinner with an old friend, but after. . ."

"_Dinner_?"

Narrowing her eyes at the slightly fractious tone of Arizona's voice, Callie sighed; she could hear the blatant insecurity her girlfriend was feeling even through the phone. "Yes, Arizona. Dinner. I have to eat."

Shaking her head at the obvious petulance of her girlfriend's response, as well as her own feelings of misguided inadequacy, Arizona apprehensively cleared her throat, knowing she needed to be honest - to genuinely make her feelings known. "_I know you do. And, I'm sorry. It's just. . .I was hoping we could talk. So much has happened between this morning and now, and I just thought we should clear the air_."

Smiling at the sincerity now present in her girlfriend's voice, Callie moved the phone from one hand to the other before bringing it back to her ear. "I know, sweetie. We have a lot to discuss, and we will. I promise. I just need to get through this last appointment, and then I'm all yours," she earnestly insisted, wishing that statement were completely true - desperately wishing she could be right there with Arizona, right now. "But, it might be late for you when I get back to my room. Should I wait to call until the morning?"

A loud bark of laughter instantly filled the phone, causing Callie to slightly flinch before realization set in, a brilliant megawatt smile beautifully consuming her face. "So, I guess that means I should call, tonight. Right?" she playfully asked.

Smiling into the phone at the return of at least some semblance of levity to the great expanse of air surrounding them, Arizona then spoke. "_You certainly better_."

* * *

Three hours later, Callie stepped out of the bathroom after having finished her nightly routine and, removing her robe and tossing it over a nearby chair, she gently slipped between the plush covers on the bed before comfortably settling herself against the headboard. And, immediately reaching for her iPad that she'd purposely left charging on the nightstand, she quickly tapped the FaceTime app, anxiously awaiting the vision of her girlfriend's beautiful face.

"_Hey_. . ."

Smiling in response, Callie took a brief moment to admire her lover's form; Arizona's hair was pulled up into a messy bun, the perfect flesh of her chest and shoulders completely bare save for what appeared to be a silky, navy blue camisole. "Hey, you," Callie then greeted, forcing her eyes back up from where they had landed on the slight bit of miraculous cleavage she could see. But, seeing the concerned exhaustion etched along Arizona's every feature, her own demeanor empathetically turned more serious. "Long day, huh," she knowingly offered.

Nodding her head, Arizona inhaled a deep breath. "_You could say that_," she vaguely replied. "_How was dinner_?"

Seeing the slight twinge of jealousy that unmistakably flashed across her girlfriend's face, Callie momentarily smirked at just how cute a jealous Arizona really was. "It wasn't _that kind_ of dinner," she earnestly insisted with the slightest shake of her head.

"_What? I. . .no. . .I didn't think. . _."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a terrible liar?" Callie jokingly interrupted, softly chuckling as she watched her girlfriend's beautiful mouth open and close several times like a fish out of water. But, knowing she needed to better explain her dinner plans, she leaned further back against the headboard, slightly adjusting the iPad stand that rested on her duvet covered lap. "I had dinner with a friend from Prep School. Addison Montgomery; she's a doctor," she carefully stated. "She works at a wellness center here in LA, and I. . .the appointment I had earlier was with her. We met at her office for a checkup - so she could run some tests."

Arizona's eyes immediately widened in recognition, her heart unexpectedly beginning to thump in her chest - with greater worry than before - at the mere thought that Callie might not be alright. "_And_?" she nervously asked, straightening up against the pillows as she anxiously awaited a response. "_What did she say_?"

Flushing slightly under her girlfriend's intense inspection, Callie had absolutely no idea why it was so hard for her to talk to Arizona about her anxiety attacks and overall health. Maybe it was because she'd always had to be so private or maybe it was because she'd never been with a partner who ever seemed to care but, either way, it was still quite the struggle for her to share such thing with the gorgeous blonde who was now worriedly staring back at her. "She. . .Addison thinks I hyperventilated. My blood pressure is a little low and my glucose, too. She said. . ."

Arizona watched as Callie's face momentarily left the screen, all she could see was her girlfriend's side as her body stretched to reach for something. And, when the stunning brunette returned to the screen, dark, designer glasses rested against the bridge of her nose, a white piece of paper, now held in her hand.

"Okay," Callie began, her face partially covered by the shroud of paper. "She said - and, I quote - a panic attack, by definition, occurs without any clinical danger of death and cannot by itself cause death or serious injury." Callie sheepishly glanced up at the screen. "Sorry. That part was for me. Sometimes I have to remind myself," she shyly explained before turning her attention back toward the page. "This panic attack seems to have triggered a loss of consciousness through hyperventilation, which managed to resolve the physical symptoms of anxiety by momentarily taking my brain out of the picture, whereby my body was able to return to homeostasis." Callie momentarily glanced toward the screen. "She smuggled me into the hospital, ran an MRI and an EKG. Both were fine. She checked my ABG. . ." Callie glanced back down at her page before once again looking toward the screen.

"_Arterial blood gas_," Arizona knowingly offered. Callie was so undeniably intelligent, sometimes the blonde found herself irrationally shocked by the fact that she didn't always know the medical terminology and abbreviations she would spew after a long day in the OR. Arizona just thought Callie looked like a doctor - a badass surgeon, at that - and, if the billionaire entrepreneur thing hadn't worked out for her, she totally could have been one.

"Right," Callie stated, ruefully shaking her head. "I always forget that one," she genuinely admitted. "Anyway, she put a rush on my bloodwork - everything was fine there, other than the low blood sugar. She said that was probably a response to stress, and then the low blood pressure was most likely a result of the hyperventilation. Umm, what else was there? Let me see. . ." Callie said as an afterthought, her diligent attention flitting around the words she'd written on the piece of paper.

"_Did you write down all of that_?" Arizona asked.

Dragging her eyes back toward her iPad, Callie's eyebrows momentarily knitted together before her every feature visibly softened. "Well, yeah," she softly admitted. "I wrote it all down. . .for you. I wanted to make sure you knew I was okay."

With a lovingly appreciative smile tugging at the corners of perfect pink lips, Arizona offered her girlfriend a shy nod, her eyes momentarily flicking downward before once again meeting Callie's heartfelt gaze. "_Thank you, Calliope. For seeing a doctor_," she earnestly stated, forcing herself not to look away from her girlfriend's penetrating gaze. "_I'm so sorry I freaked out, earlier. You didn't deserve that. It's just. . .you really scared me, today_," she honestly continued, her voice barely above a whisper as tears began to brim in weary cerulean eyes.

Nodding her head, Callie carefully pulled her glasses from her face. "I know I did. I was scared, too."

Completely caught off guard by the obvious fear that was unmistakably present in her girlfriend's voice, Arizona could no longer keep herself from suggesting what she'd been considering for most of the day. "_Why don't I just fly out to meet you. I could_. . ."

"No, Arizona. You can't do that," Callie urgently interrupted. "You have babies to save - tiny humans to fix. That's way more important than this. I'll be okay, sweetie. I promise."

Arizona wanted to argue; she desperately wanted to tell Callie to shut up - to just let her do what she wanted to do - but, not wanting to cause any further tension between them, she forced herself not to dwell on the urgent need she was feeling to rush to her girlfriend's side. She was also very aware of the fact that they needed to talk about Lauren and what had happened at the hospital earlier that day, but that debacle certainly paled in comparison to the harrowing minutes she'd spent on FaceTime with Callie while she was on that plane. And, so, with a heavy sigh, Arizona decided not to say another word about either topic, choosing instead to wait until her girlfriend was safely back in her arms.

"What's going on in that beautiful, blonde head of yours?" Callie gently asked when Arizona had remained silent for way too long.

With bashful smirk tugging at one side of Arizona's lips, she softly sighed as she rested more heavily into the pillows behind her back. "_Just thinking about you_," she shyly - but, honestly - admitted. "_This probably sounds selfish, but I really wish you were here to hold me right now_."

Smiling in response, Callie immediately felt her heart swell at her girlfriend's heartfelt admission, though she couldn't help the suggestive comment that immediately fell from her mouth. "I want to do so much more than just _hold you_," she flirtatiously remarked, an absolutely, unmistakably aroused lilt present in her voice.

"_Oh, really,_" Arizona coyly stated. "_Is that an invitation_?"

Callie didn't immediately respond, her mouth falling open in surprise. "I-I. . .I'm sorry," she eventually replied, her voice uncharacteristically circumspect. "That took me by surprise."

Staring back at her girlfriend's blush tinted face, Arizona sighed. "_I'm sorry_," she genuinely apologized. "_I didn't mean to embarrass you. I just thought. . .I miss you, Callie. So much. Already_."

Smiling in reply, Callie traced her finger over one of Arizona's eyebrows and then the next. "I already miss you, too."

Arizona distinctly heard a catch in her girlfriend's voice that deceptively betrayed the depth of her emotions. And, deciding she needed to somehow soothe her girlfriend's atypical feelings of vacillating self-doubt, Arizona further elaborated on what she'd just said. "_I miss you so much, I'm actually sitting on your side of the bed. If I close my eyes, it's almost as if you are here. . .almost. Your scent is in the air and the bed feels warm - as if it's still hot from the last time your body was lying upon it_." Feeling her own moment of dubious vulnerability, Arizona quickly looked away and, taking a moment to carefully reassess her words, she then glanced back toward her lover. "_Does that sound creepy_?"

With a soft chuckle, Callie gently shook her head. "Not at all," she earnestly noted. "It's actually kind of flattering." And, then, steeling her nerve, Callie pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, carefully considering her own words before she spoke. "Exactly _how hot_ is my side of the bed?"

Narrowing her eyes in response, Arizona ran the palms of her hands over the sheet that was stretched over the mattress beneath her. "_Really hot_," she husked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Well, that's only natural," Callie teased. "That's usually how I feel when I'm in bed with you," she seductively admitted, her courage finally finding itself and spilling forth with each uttered word. "Like, last night, you made me so hot, Arizona; I wanted you so badly. I was pleading with you to fuck me. To roughly slide your fingers in and out of me. You made me so hot, I tried to fuck myself on your tongue because I needed to come so badly."

"_Calliope_?"

"Do you know how good your tongue is, babe?" Callie continued on, clearly emboldened by Arizona's response to her seductive words - by the erotic darkening of wanton blue eyes. "I mean, seriously, do you have any earthly idea just how amazing it is when you do what you do to me with your mouth?" she provocatively continued.

Suddenly shocked by Callie's statement, not to mention by the sudden change in her girlfriend's demeanor - the absolute candor of her words - a bright pink blush crept up Arizona's chest to settle over the apples of her cheeks. "_Well, umm. . .I've been told some things_," she meekly offered with an affectionate smile.

Softly chuckling at her girlfriend's reply, Callie decided to continue on, curious as to just how far Arizona would let this go. "I mean. . .sometimes when you're licking me - sucking my clit - I'm just lying there, desperately trying to hold on, and I'm thinking, "how does she know how to do this to me?"," she seductively purred, uncomfortably shifting on the mattress as her center began to throb with desire. "And, I've decided, it has to be because. . ."

". . ._it's because I love you so much_," Arizona knowingly interrupted without a moment's hesitation, proficiently finishing Callie's statement. "_It's because everything I want to experience flows through you, and the pleasure you feel. . .well, it's like every single time I hear you moan my name or cause your legs to quiver and shake, I can feel it, Callie, all throughout my own body. I can feel. . .it's almost like I can feel what you are thinking_," Arizona self-consciously admitted, blushing an impossibly deeper shade of pink. "_It's never been like that with anyone else_."

Both women then fell silent, the enormity of the blonde's statement, comfortably settling around them. Neither wanted this conversation to end; it was exciting, promising, and fun. The anticipation had every nerve in their bodies wired for extreme sensitivity and, knowing she was too far gone to turn around, and hoping Arizona felt the same, Callie was the first to break the provocatively erotic silence that separated them.

"Arizona?"

"_Hmm_?"

"Have you ever had phone sex? Or, well, FaceTime sex?"

Staring back into smoldering brown eyes, Arizona offered her girlfriend an embarrassed nod. "_I have_."

Surprised by that response - but, somehow, _not_ \- those sultry brown eyes never left obviously aroused blue and, leaning forward on the bed, Callie removed her iPad from her lap before quickly kicking the fluffy duvet and silky sheets to the foot of the bed. "So, umm. . .tell me. How exactly does that work?" she curiously - alluringly - asked.

Ruefully shaking her head, Arizona was sure she would soon see a teasing smile on her girlfriend's face, but when that smile never came, her eyes widened in disbelief. "_Oh, come on, Callie. You're telling me you've never had phone sex? With all your confidence a-a-and dirty talk, you've never done THAT_?"

Honestly shaking her head to the negative, Callie worried her bottom lip between her teeth. "I'm serious, Arizona. I've never done it before. But, right now, I'd like to. With you. And, I don't want to make an ass of myself, so I want you to tell me how. I want you to show me. Teach me."

Realizing that Callie was completely serious, Arizona suddenly felt nervous; even though she had engaged in such behavior a time or two in the past, she was still uncertain about how to proceed. _"I should let you go, Calliope. I'm sure you're exhausted. It's been_. . ."

"So like. . .how do you do it? Do you just describe what you'd do to me if I was there? I mean. . .when you did it before. . ."

"_I've only done it a couple times, Callie. And, only with one woman_. . ."

"Well, do you think you'd be willing to change that number to _two_?" Callie coyly asked, her legs parting slightly as she planted her feet flat against the mattress. And, setting the iPad between her thighs, she pulled her silky black camisole up around her waist, leaving Arizona with an excellent view of the wetness that had pooled at her center, lacy black panties visibly damp with Callie's erotic offering. "Because, I'd like to do this with you, Arizona. Do you want to do it with me?"

"_Calliope_," Arizona half-heartedly contended.

"If I hang up, right now, are you going to do it by yourself?" Callie curiously asked.

There wasn't even a second's pause before Arizona responded with a resounding, "_Yes_."

Callie's eyes gently fell shut, the image of Arizona touching herself - bringing herself to a blinding, pulsing moment of release - while she was at home without her in their bed, overwhelmingly consuming her thoughts and captivating her every sense. "How is that better?" she wantonly imported. "I want to be with you. I want to share this moment with you. This isn't some dirty deed you need to do alone - in the dark. This is ours, and it's too beautiful and too genuine to be kept a secret," she purposefully emphasized, a bit surprised by her own words. "I just. . .I want to make you happy, Arizona. It doesn't matter if it's over the phone or in person. I want to hear your breath and feel your excitement and guide your touches and take you over the edge. I want to be here when you cry out in pleasure, and I want to scream my own release right along with you. Don't take that away from me, sweetie. I want this to be ours."

And, with that desperate plea, Arizona's self-restraint completely disintegrated. To hell with letting Callie get some sleep, there was absolutely no way Arizona was stopping and hanging up, now. Her brain wasn't in charge anymore, the blood had now surged to somewhere else in her body and that part was currently making all the decisions. "_Okay_," she simply replied.

"Okay?" Callie softly questioned.

Arizona swallowed hard, her eyes settling on her girlfriend's drenched panties before flicking up to meet those blazing brown eyes. "_Yes, Calliope. Okay. I want to experience everything with you_," she earnestly stated. "_I want to listen to what it sounds like when you make yourself come_."

With a relieved - albeit, naughty - smile, Callie curiously watched as Arizona set about making herself more comfortable, propping her iPad up on a pillow and doing the same with her head so that Callie could not only see the dampness that had gathered in her panties, but her gorgeous face, as well. "So, why don't you explain this to me, baby. Not what you'd do to _me_, I already know about that. But, I'd like to know what it's like when you make yourself come. Like when you touch yourself when you're all alone. . ."

Taking a moment to consider where to even begin, Arizona's hands slowly inched toward the bottom of her nightie, though she momentarily hesitated when a twinge of insecurity suddenly hit her.

"Take it off, baby. Let me see you," Callie lovingly encouraged. "I want to see all of you."

With only the briefest pause, Arizona then pulled her nightgown over her head before slipping her panties off her legs. And, settling back against the pillows, she momentarily searched Callie's face before beginning to speak. "_Well. . .I usually - almost always - start with my breasts. I stroke them and grasp one and then the other. My nipples get. . .umm. . .erect - stiff, so hard - and, they begin to ache and throb with need_," she disjointedly explained in slight embarrassment, though her hands were powerless to do just as she had described. "_Then - sooner or later - I start to finger myself a little and then, a lot. And, when I'm just about to come, I go faster - harder. I try to let myself go. I let myself make noise because, as you know, I can come longer and harder and better when I am completely uninhibited_."

Callie's body tingled with need as she listened to Arizona's provocative tale. "I'd like to watch you do that. Sometime when I get home," she huskily replied. "Would you let me do that, Arizona? Would you let me sit and watch you make yourself come."

Arizona merely nodded, tweaking both of her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. At this point in time, she was so unbelievably turned on that she would follow through with just about anything Callie had to say. "_Calliope_?"

"Did you know the way you say my name makes me hot?"

Arizona did indeed know that; she secretly knew the effect that repeating her girlfriend's name had on _both_ of them. It kept this conversation real and by doing so, it made it even more exciting. "_Calliope_," she purposely repeated, hearing Callie's breath catch in her throat.

Callie licked her lips, desperately wishing she could dive through her tablet to latch her lips onto what she was sure were now completely engorged labia and a rapidly pulsating clit. "Tell me, baby. When you fuck yourself, do you use one hand or two?"

"_Two hands, Callie. Always two_."

"Mmm. So hot," Callie emphatically groaned, tugging her own panties down her legs so that she could rest her palm against her own distended core.

"_I think I almost always use my left hand when I start_," Arizona thoughtfully added, doing her best to remain present - to do what Callie had asked her to do. "_I tease myself with my left hand until I'm soaking wet, and then, I lick my fingers on my right hand, so they are warm and wet when they. . .umm. . .when they join in_."

"Oh God, Arizona. You are so fucking sexy. You are the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen," Callie seductively husked, watching as her girlfriend slipped two fingers into her mouth to illustrate what she'd just said.

"_And, then it's like, there's no going back. My right hand starts fingering my clit while my left is either pulling back my. . .lips. . ._" Arizona furiously blushed at the perceived vulgarity of the word. ". . ._or touching whatever else needs attention. Sometimes I fuck myself - thrust my fingers in and out; sometimes I just squeeze my boobs while I rub my clit._"

"Oh? Tell me more. . ."

Callie's voice trailed off in a barely perceptible manner that left Arizona wondering what her girlfriend was going to say next. Arizona's eyes had now fallen shut, but she could tell that her girlfriend was definitely excited; she could hear her labored breathing as it mingled with hushed whimpers and erotic moans. There was an undertone to the timbre of Callie's voice that she had never before heard, a dark and deep tenor that left Arizona suddenly perplexed and unfathomably turned on.

"How hot does that make you? When you squeeze your boobs while you rub your clit."

"_Very_."

"Do _I_ ever make you that hot?"

Callie had clearly taken over the reins of this conversation, but Arizona somehow felt as if she was the one in charge. Callie's entire plan relied on her succinct cooperation so, for the time being, she let the brunette enjoy the illusion of dominance and went with the flow. "_Yes_."

"You have the most amazing breasts, Arizona," Callie impassionedly stated, her eyes settling over the turgid peaks of her girlfriend's heaving breasts as she slipped her hand between her own thighs to begin exploring consummately dripping folds.

"_Tell me about them, Callie. Tell me why you like my boobs_," Arizona libidinously insisted.

Callie groaned at the demand, her index and ring fingers slowly running up and down the sides of puffy labia. "The skin is so soft and silky," she hoarsely growled. "Your nipples get so hard in between my lips and, oh God, Arizona. . . .mmmm," she loudly moaned.

By this point in time, neither woman cared about the fact that, if they actually chose to pay attention, they could see what the other was doing but, instead, their eyes were now tightly shut as they relied solely on the cursed expletives, husked revelations, and impetuous moans falling from their lover's lips to help bring them to blissful release.

"I'm thinking of how good it feels to suck your nipples, Arizona. How it feels when you react. What it's like when I finger you while I do it."

Arizona's breathing was shallow, her response almost terse. "_You are_?"

"God, yes!" Callie cried out into the empty hotel suite. "Why don't you take your fingers and circle them around your nipples. Tell me about your nipples, baby."

"_I love it when you pinch my nipples, Callie. When you pull them away from my body. So hard_."

"Does playing with your boobs make you wet?"

Arizona suddenly flinched at the word, immediately noticing the effect it had on her body. It wasn't anything new; she and Callie had certainly said that word a million times in the history of their lovemaking. She had already said it a few times today, but this time - in this situation - it felt as if Callie's erotically spoken statement had somehow activated a secret biological pathway between her ears and her inner parts. She felt all the blood in her body rush lower before transforming into a flood of liquid arousal that seeped out of her throbbing opening to pool against the sheets. "_Yes. It makes me wet. For you, Callie_. _Only for you._"

"Are you wet right now?" Callie coyly asked.

"_I am_."

"Am _what_, Arizona?" Callie relentlessly questioned, her tone filled with a disturbing mix of innocence and playfulness.

_"I am wet. For you_."

Again, the newly discovered sensation coursed within Arizona's body causing her labia to contract as more of her essence gathered between her legs. She wanted to sigh, but couldn't; the air had completely left her lungs, and she was barely able to breathe as it was. Callie's voice was wreaking havoc in her brain and body, their conversation quickly spiraling out of control.

She couldn't stop it.

She didn't want to.

"I'm drenched," Callie simply admitted.

And, with that admission, their roles in this erotic encounter suddenly shifted. "_Are you touching yourself_?" Arizona seductively asked. Her eyes momentarily opened to glance toward her tablet, but she could no longer see her girlfriend, the screen now completely black.

"A little," Callie answered as if she'd been caught with her hands in the proverbial cookie jar.

"_I'm going to need more details than that, my love_," Arizona passionately dictated, blue eyes again falling shut as the tip of her middle finger momentarily dipped into the slick heat of her own quivering opening.

"My hand is between my thighs. My palm is resting against my. . ."

"_Is it against your pussy, Calliope_?"

Arizona's eyes immediately shot open, her voice hitching at the end of the question; she had never, in her entire life, used that word. Even in recent months when she and Callie had begun to engage in overtly X-rated sex - to fully engross themselves in lewdly raucous explorations of each other's bodies while they passionately made love - that word was _never_ used. It had always seemed too obscenely crude and indecently offensive but, this time, when she said it, she _owned_ it. It just seemed appropriate and naughty, direct and suggestive, and that made it all the more effective. Every sentence, now - especially that one - acted as an additional trigger for her own arousal and, unable to deny herself for a moment more, she provocatively started touching her own. . ._pussy_.

"Yes, Arizona. My fingers are slowly teasing my. . ._pussy_. Keeping it interested. . ."

"_That must feel nice_."

"So nice."

"_God, Callie. . .the things I want to do to you_."

Callie swallowed hard, spreading her folds with deft fingers. "Tell me, Arizona. Tell me what you'd do."

Arizona's breath caught in her throat, as she penetrated herself with one finger, the fingers of her right hand brusquely tugging at one nipple and then the other. "_If I was there with you. . .I would slip my hand down your body - between your sexy legs. The tips of my fingers would slowly move into place until they could cup your entire pussy_." Arizona paused, the sound of Callie's sucking in a burst of air as her body reacted to her statement - her continued use of _that_ word - filling her ears. "_Then, I would start rubbing my entire palm against you. Once, twice, three times, ten times. One hundred times. . ._"

"Please, Arizona."

"_My middle finger would work alone while I spread you with the rest of my fingers. It would rub it up and down your slit, tickling every nerve on your outer lips. Will you let me in, Calliope_?"

"Yes," Callie instantly agreed.

Arizona's mouth fell open as she changed the tactic of her own hand, her fingers now mimicking her words as they diligently worked against her own slickly aroused flesh. "_My finger would continue doing nothing more that tracing you up and down before - gradually, so very slowly - it would move closer to the middle. It would lightly stroke against your right inner lip before walking upward until it reached the right side of your clit, without directly touching it. Then it would move to the left side of your folds, moving until it reached the left side of your clit_. _Never, ever, touching it_. "

"No clit? I'm not allowed to touch my clit?" Callie impatiently begged.

"_Not yet_."

"Fuck!" Callie indecently groaned before beginning to loudly pant into the phone. She could barely breathe, but this lack of air was so much different than what she had experienced earlier that day. Every last drop of blood, every conscious thought, every molecule of oxygen, every feeling and every shiver were concentrated in that tiny part of her body - the throbbing and engorged nub that Arizona had forbade her to touch. Callie felt like nothing and no one; she was shattered into a million tiny pieces and none of them mattered except that small patch of tender and slippery flesh that she desperately yearned to play with. "Arizona. . ."

"_My finger would go lower again - parting you - entering you're opening just a little bit. Tell me how tight you are, Calliope. Tell me how badly you want me to fill you up._"

"So tight, Arizona. I love it when you fill me. When you stretch me with your amazing fingers."

"_God, Calliope. I love that, too. I love the way you tug and squeeze my fingers when you're about to come_," Arizona urgently insisted, slightly veering off from the task at hand. But, with every moan she could hear fall from Callie's lips - with every shuddering breath she breathed - Arizona could tell that her girlfriend was one second closer to experiencing a mind numbing release, and who was she to deny her that for a moment more. "_I'd take some of your wetness and spread it upward until I reached your clit. I'd slowly rub it up and down, up and down, up and down - three times. . .enjoying every second, every touch. Then, I'd do it all over again - first, gathering your slick heat on my finger - but, this time, I'd rub your clit very, very slowly - just barely - in circles. Just the way you like it_."

"This is torture," Callie hissed.

"_I'm doing it, too, Calliope. I'm right there with you_," Arizona shyly confessed in a ragged breath, the commanding voice she had been using, suddenly melting away.

And with that libidinous revelation, Callie lost it; she could tolerate Arizona's teasing, no more. The thought of her girlfriend's finger following the same instructions was too sexy - too powerfully provocative - for her not to get what she wanted.

And, fast.

She had been completely obedient to this point, but now it was her turn; she couldn't wait any longer to finally achieve that elusively euphoric release. "How close are you?" she asked, though she really required no confirmation.

"_Very. . .very close_," Arizona barely managed between gasps and sighs. Her very being was being dismantled beneath the touches of that finger - her finger - the one she possessed and controlled.

"The next time your finger touches your clit, I don't want you to stop, Arizona. If I was there, I would keep rubbing it, but still slowly," Callie breathily decreed, her own fingers now wholeheartedly concentrating on her own electrified bundle of nerves. "I want to feel your body rise to meet my hand as your _pussy _contracts against my fingers. I want to be the tremble that courses inside you - the rush of pleasure that precedes your release."

"_Callie_!"

"Let yourself go, Arizona. Come for me. Come _with_ me."

And, with that, there was no more talking; the only sounds filling the other's ears were breathless pants and throaty groans, the uninhibited cries of each other's names - sometimes one right after each other - sometimes both at the same time. Arizona's hoarse exclamation of "_I'm coming_," was inevitably followed by a predictable "_I'm coming, too_," as the sounds of simultaneously groaned convulsions and orgasmically blissful delights echoed across the airwaves and into each other's ears. Spasms ran through both women's bodies, shattering them into billions of solitary cells and molecules.

"_Callie_!" Arizona again screamed, convulsive shivers filling her entire being. Then, there was suddenly peace and the tension in her muscles, that had been holding her up, completely disappeared and, just as she bonelessly collapsed onto the bed, she heard her girlfriend loudly moan.

"Fuck!"

The sound Callie made - that guttural voice - was the most primal and beautiful thing Arizona had ever heard. It rang through her ears, traveling through her body before ending at the junction that still remained between her finger and her swollen clit. She shivered as she came against - quickly and peacefully - her body now completely flaccid as she desperately gasped for the slightest breath.

For a few minutes, neither woman could hear or see or feel, but then, as the high of the endorphins that had just consumed them slowly began to fade, both were vaguely aware of the presence of the shallow breathing of the one they loved. And, as realization suddenly dawned, both women moved as quickly as their exhausted bodies would allow, hastily grabbing their individual electronic devices which had been impetuously kicked or shoved out of their way during the height of their passion.

"Hi," Callie softly said when her girlfriend's completely sated face finally materialized on the screen.

Arizona remained silent for a few seconds before softly chuckling. "_Hey, you._"

"That was _phenomenal_," Callie immediately praised, her iPad once again resting on her lap.

"_Did you come twice_?" Arizona curiously asked, again in a playful tone.

Callie nodded, the evidence of her continued arousal still painfully evident between her legs. "I did," she shyly noted.

"_Mmm_," Arizona loudly groaned, reaching to her side to grab her camisole before pulling it back down over her head. "_Me, too_," she honestly replied with a mischievous shrug. "_That was unbelievably hot, Calliope. We should totally do it again_."

Callie chuckled at her girlfriend's remark but, studying her features, she suddenly realized she wasn't kidding. "Yeah, that was. And, yes. . .we should," she seductively purred. But, just as her hand slid down her body to once again cup her still overly sensitive mound, her eyes suddenly snapped to greater attention. "Wait! What time is it?" she loudly shrieked. And, glancing at the clock on her iPad, brown eyes widened impossibly further. "Holy shit, Arizona! It's after 1am. You need to go to bed, sweetie. You have to be up early, tomorrow."

With her face scrunching in mock contempt that her attempt at continued sexy time had been completely thwarted, Arizona offered her girlfriend an understanding smile. "_Damn it_!," she teasingly scowled before coyly shrugging her shoulders. "_Oh well, it was worth a try_," she teased, wholly unable to stifle the yawn that quickly consumed her face.

Chuckling at her girlfriend's adorable antics, Callie gently kissed the pads of the index and ring fingers of her left before pressing them to the perfect pink lips she could see on the screen. "Go to sleep, honey. I'm tired, too," she honestly admitted. Callie was actually more than tired - she was absolutely exhausted - the events of the day combined with the sensually taxing workout her body had just endured, now getting the better of her. "I love you, Arizona. I'll call you in the morning, okay?"

Arizona nodded in agreement and, covering her body with the duvet as she settled her head onto Callie's pillow, she then moved her iPad so that she could still see her girlfriend's gorgeous face. "_I love you, too, Calliope. Will you stay with me until I fall asleep_?"

Straightening her own covers, Callie mirrored her girlfriend's position, brown eyes lovingly admiring her girlfriend's flawless, ivory face. "Of course, Arizona. I'd love nothing more."

* * *

The following day, Callie wearily trudged off the elevator that had carried her to her penthouse hotel suite of the Torres Hotel located in the heart of Denver, Colorado, her body completely - and debilitatingly - consumed with bone-weary fatigue. Callie couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this tired; all she wanted to do was crawl into her bed, curl up into a ball, and sleep for the rest of the day. She had no meetings for the rest of the evening and, making her way into her bedroom, she was content to do just that.

"Hey."

Callie's head quickly snapped to attention at the sound of the oh so familiar, whispered voice, her arms instantly going slack at her sides, causing her attaché case, suit jacket, and purse to haphazardly fall to the floor.

And, then, Arizona could only watch in horror as Callie's face suddenly crumbled, deeply emotive brown eyes brimming with tears until her eyelids could no longer hold them at bay. And, as a river of damp lament streaked down the brunette's clearly distraught face, Arizona quickly moved to her side to benevolently pull her into her arms.

"Oh, God," the blonde worriedly gasped when she felt the full weight of Callie's body fall into her arms. "What's the matter, Calliope? What's going on?"

Callie couldn't speak, all she could do was cry as she melted into her girlfriend's loving embrace. She was completely speechless; she was wholly unable to formulate even the simplest of words, the weight of the unexpected cataclysm of emotions she was currently experiencing, too much for, even her, to fully comprehend.

"Please, Callie. You're scaring me. What happened, sweetheart?" Arizona again beseeched, carefully moving backward across the floor until she could help Callie - and herself - safely sit on the edge of the bed. And, refusing to let go of the woman she loved, she gently stroked her hands up and down the long muscles of Callie's back in a desperate attempt of soothing this epic torrent of unrelenting tears. "I'm here, baby. You're okay. Just tell me what happened."

"I-I. . .I'm just. . .I'm so glad you're here," Callie finally - disjointedly - admitted into the silky smooth skin of her girlfriend's neck. "I-I. . .I really wanted you to come, but I didn't want to ask. I felt selfish a-a-and weak. I. . ."

"Oh, honey. I told you I would," Arizona earnestly assured, slightly relieved that there wasn't something wrong. "I told you I'd be on the next flight."

"I know," Callie helplessly sniffled, her body continuing to shake as Arizona held her in a relentlessly compassionate embrace. "But, I know you're busy. You have like the most important job in the entire world, on top of already being the most amazing mom. And, so, I. . .I didn't want to ask. I felt. . .embarrassed. Because, I. . .I need you, Arizona. Like. . . all the time."

Gently combing her fingers through thick brunette hair, Arizona momentarily released Callie from her hold, her hands then moving to rest at the sides of a gorgeous caramel face. And, pulling back just far enough so she could stare into her girlfriend's overwhelmed, brown eyes, Arizona smiled as she spoke. "I need you, too, Calliope. Every single day. And, lucky for both of us, I plan on being with you for the rest of my life."

* * *

Later that night, Callie slipped from beneath the sheets and, pulling a silky black robe over the matching pajamas she now wore, she took a moment to linger, her eyes admiring her girlfriend's peacefully sleeping form. There were absolutely no words in the entire English language that could ever thoroughly express the profound amalgamation of emotions she'd felt when she had seen Arizona standing in her hotel suite just four hours before.

She was shocked.

She was surprised.

But, most of all, she was. . ._relieved_.

She wanted to be with Arizona forever and, with that amazingly epic thought in mind, she quietly made her way out the bedroom door and into the sitting area of the hotel's penthouse. After everything they had been through - after all the obstacles that had endured - Callie now knew more than ever that she needed to officially make Arizona her own; she needed to make Arizona her _wife_.

She had never felt that way about any other partner she'd ever had; even with Lauren, she had never envisioned them being married, despite the fact that they had decided to, together, conceive a child.

What Callie felt for Arizona was just so much. . ._more_. So much more profound. So much more fulfilling. Arizona meant everything to her and, after first checking the time on her phone, she did a bit of time change math in her head, hoping Meredith would still be awake to receive her call.

"_Hello_?" Meredith quickly answered after only one ring.

"Hey," Callie softly greeted, secretive brown eyes surreptitiously glancing back toward the closed bedroom door. "I only have a minute, but I wanted to check on my grandmother's ring. Is it ready?" she happily - albeit, quietly - asked, a toothy grin immediately splitting her face. "I already have a plan, and I want to propose to Arizona as soon as we get back to New York. She's the one, Meredith, and I don't want to wait another minute to make her mine."

Hearing nothing but silence on the other end of the line, Callie curiously pulled the phone from her ear, glancing down at its screen to make sure that the call hadn't somehow been dropped. "Mer? You still there?" she softly questioned after returning the phone to her ear.

Callie then heard her best friend clear her throat and, after several more moments of uncomfortable silence, the personal assistant finally spoke.

"_I, umm. . .I'm sorry, Callie. But, I. . .umm. . .I can't find it_," Meredith nervously mumbled, her statement stringing together in a rapid conglomeration of words.

"What?!"

"_I've looked everywhere and made a thousand calls. I've searched through inventory and scoured through every last sale. I checked the books - searched through the fiscal estimate, profit margins, and revenue, but I can't find it, Callie_."

Callie's eyes had grown wider and wider with every single one of her best friend's spoken words. "You have _GOT _to be kidding me," she angrily spat, her free hand quickly moving to cover her mouth in a futile attempt to silence her furiously shouted exclamation. "My God, Meredith! That's a _four million dollar _ring! Where the hell could it possibly be!?"

There was another long silence on the other end of the line before Meredith finally garnered enough courage to speak. "_I-I'm. . .well, Callie. . .I'm really sorry, but I'm pretty sure. . ._

"Spit it out, Meredith!" Callie impatiently growled.

_"Aria sold it_."


	29. Chapter 29

**Title**: Skinny Love

**Author**: MysteriousSwaggerOfScrubs

**Pairing**: Callie/Arizona

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: A haunting tale of wealth and power, love and loss. Are one night stands ever meant to last for longer than just one night?

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN: **Thank you all for your continued support of this story. Your reviews have been absolutely overwhelming and I value each and every one. Here lies the newest update with a song credit for _Nothing Really Matters _by Mr. Probz. I hope you enjoy it, and I look forward to reading your questions, comments, and reviews. Thanks again!

* * *

**Twenty-Nine**

* * *

"Calliope?"

"Hmm?" Callie hummed into the darkness of the bedroom of their hotel suite in Chicago, Illinois.

This whirlwind trip was one that Callie embarked upon every single year and, usually, at least twice. With the intent of spending as much time as possible with as many Torres Hotel employees as she could possibly manage in less than one day, Chicago was her fourth stop in this sequence of visiting various day long seminars across the country.

This particular expedition always took her first to Los Angeles, and then to Denver, followed by a stop in Dallas and then a day spent in Chicago, Illinois. After that, she - and, this time, Arizona, as well - would fly to Boston before rounding out the trip back in New York. Callie would then take a different route just six months later, flying from New York to Houston to St. Louis, followed by a two day stay in Miami before heading to Atlanta and then Washington, DC before once again making her way back home.

And, usually, Callie loved it. Even though it could be completely exhausting, she adored getting to meet the people who worked for her company - she loved being able to talk with them and help in any way she possibly could to make their employment with the Torres Corporation more rewarding - but, this time, she was unanimously filled with discontent. Her altercation with Lauren was starting to weigh more heavily on her mind and, because of that, she felt precipitously on edge, not to mention the fact that she really just needed to get back to New York so that she could wring her sister's freaking neck.

It wasn't that Callie didn't appreciate all that her employees did to make the hotel chain a success; in fact, it was quite the contrary. She knew that without all of them, she - her family - would be nothing, but it was just, this time, things were different. _She_ was different. And, she really just wanted to go home.

"You could call Aria, you know," Arizona softly offered into the otherwise silent bedroom, her head resting atop her girlfriend's chest. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind finishing out this trip for you."

Rolling her eyes and sighing in response, Callie mentally chastised herself for her inability to hide her feelings of fretful perturbation from the woman she loved. "I am _not _calling Aria," she obstinately huffed, though she instinctively tightened her embrace around her lover's shoulders. "I'm fine, sweetie. Let's just get some sleep."

With bright blue eyes twinkling in the silvery glow of the waning crescent moon that shone through a large wall of windows across the room, Arizona sighed, worried that surprising Callie had been the absolutely _wrong_ thing to do. Callie had seemed so happy to see here when she'd first arrived; she had even admitted that she's wanted to ask her to come, but felt embarrassed by her need for Arizona to be with her all the time. But, since that first night - since Callie had broken down in her arms in a relentless storm of overwhelming despair - something had changed. Callie's _demeanor_ had changed, her every act filled with rigid disquietude. She had gone from loving and deeply relieved and appreciative that Arizona was there, to introspectively sullen and overwhelmingly moody, and the blonde had absolutely no idea what had been the cause of such a drastic change.

"Is it me? Do you want me to leave?" Arizona softly asked, her tone wavering and barely above a whisper. "Because, I can do that, if that's what you'd like," she half-heartedly offered, her heart breaking with every spoken word. "I mean, I know you're used to being alone on these trips and, really, I don't belong here, so if. . ."

"Hey," Callie quickly interrupted, her voice stern as she maneuvered herself and her girlfriend so that they were now sitting up in the middle of the mattress, looking each other directly in the eye. "You _do_ belong here, Arizona. No matter where I am, you _belong_. No matter what city I'm in - in whatever state - you _belong_. No matter the country, the continent, the-the-the planet or the galaxy - if I'm there, then that's exactly where you belong. It's exactly where _I_ want _you_ to be," she genuinely continued, her palms now cradling the sides of a smooth alabaster face. And, with the pads of caramel thumbs reverently caressing the prominences of ivory cheeks, Callie genuinely continued. "I'm sorry. I've been a total brat ever since you arrived in Denver. I. . ."

"You haven't been a brat," Arizona adamantly interrupted. "Well, at least, not the _whole_ time," she teasingly added, causing her girlfriend to smile for what seemed like the first time that night. "You were okay for like the first. . ._ten minutes _or so," she shrugged in exaggeration, a dimpled grin tugging at her lips.

Playfully nudging Arizona's shoulder, Callie gently rested her head against that of her girlfriend, a tanned nose nuzzling the smooth skin of an ivory one. "I love you so much, Arizona. And, tomorrow evening, when I get back from my meetings, I am _totally_ going to make it up to you."

"Is that a promise?" Arizona asked, her tone dripping with seduction.

Nodding her head, Callie first placed a lingering kiss against perfect pink lips before pulling the smaller woman into a loving embrace. "Absolutely."

* * *

The following morning, Arizona awoke with a start, the unmistakable sensation of moist lips against the back of her neck and an exhilaratingly familiar hand cupping her left breast, pulling her from the blissful land of nod. "Mmmm," she moaned, instinctively wiggling her hips further into the cradle of her girlfriend's pelvis. But, what she found there wasn't what she had expected - for what she had hoped - instead, there was a barrier of sheets and a thick duvet separating her own body from that of her girlfriend, and not simply the drop dead gorgeous underwear Callie had worn to bed the night before.

And, rolling over to face the woman she loved, Arizona's suspicions were horrifically confirmed; her girlfriend was, indeed, completely dressed and ready for the day, as opposed to being half naked and ready for a little morning sexy time. "You're already dressed," she whined, her shoulders sagging and her bottom lip protruding in the most adorably perfect pout. "Why didn't you wake me _before_ you made yourself all beautiful?" she petulantly asked, the tip of her right index finger carefully dipping into the slightest amount of cleavage that was revealed at the neckline of a silky, black button up blouse.

"I thought I was _always_ beautiful?" Callie thoughtfully questioned, appearing slightly hurt. "At least, that's what you've always said."

Rethinking her statement, Arizona offered her girlfriend a penitent grin. "This kind of beautiful is _business_ beautiful. The kind of beautiful I'm not allowed to mess up," she further clarified, her lips latching onto the pulse point at the side of Callie's neck to avoid smudging meticulously applied makeup or disheveling intricately twisted hair.

"You can totally _mess me up_ when I get back," Callie sensuously purred, tipping her head to the side to allow her girlfriend greater access to the sensitive flesh just below the prominence of her jaw. "Arizona," she then breathed when she felt her girlfriend's hand begin to rub her center over top of her pants.

"I'll be really quick," Arizona erotically husked, pulling back only far enough to look her girlfriend in the eye. "You don't even have to get undressed," she alluringly persisted, flicking open the button of Callie's slacks before painstakingly lowering the zipper.

And, with a deft hand quickly disappearing beneath the barrier of Callie's clothing, Arizona immediately found an already distended clitoris slick with her girlfriend's intoxicating essence. "You're so wet for me. Already," Arizona provocatively groaned into her girlfriend's ear. "Were you thinking about me while you were getting ready?"

Callie bit her bottom lip, her right hand fisting into the sheets beneath her and her left, tangling through messy, blonde locks as Arizona continued to seductively whisper into her ear.

"Answer me, Calliope. Were you thinking about me this morning?"

"Yes," Callie managed to get out, her legs slightly parting as Arizona rubbed relentlessly concise circles over her throbbing bundle of nerves.

"Was I naked?"

Nodding her head and swallowing hard, Callie barely managed to find her voice. "Yes."

"What was I doing, Calliope? Was I touching you with my hand?" Arizona questioned, her index and middle fingers quickening their pace against a slippery clit. "Was I teasing you with my fingers?"

No response.

"Was I going down on you?"

Again, no response.

"What was I doing, Callie? Was I riding you? Was I grinding myself against you?"

"Yes! God, yes!" Callie suddenly cried out in reply to not only the question, but also to the sensations that Arizona was currently causing to swell within her aching core.

"We should do that. Tonight," Arizona suggestively insisted. "It's been a while. . ."

Adamantly nodding her head, Callie swallowed hard, feeling herself creeping closer and closer to that euphoric moment of blinding release. "Please, Arizona. So close. . ."

"It makes me feel so powerful when I have you like this, Calliope - when you start to moan and gasp for air," Arizona again husked into Callie's ear, her hand never stopping its torturous work. "Just like that, baby," she continued when, as if on cue, Callie sucked in an abrupt lungful of air. "And, then you start _that_," she further predicted when Callie's hips began to thrust up and down into her hand. "Fucking my hand. Wanting - _needing_ \- more. And, then, within seconds, you explode. All over me. My hand. My mouth. My thigh. My clit. Every time you come is different, Calliope. But, always _so_ beautiful. Sometimes you scream. Sometimes you moan. Sometimes you are so quiet, I can barely tell. . ."

And, with that, Callie's body went completely rigid, her mouth dropping open in a silent scream of pure ecstasy as Arizona's precise fingers continued to circle her erratically pulsating nub, her sultry voice, continuing its verbally arousing assault against her ear. "But, I can tell. I can always tell when you're coming, Calliope. Like right now. Because, you always come _so hard_, baby. And, that's all because of _me_. Because _I_ made you come. Do you know how proud that makes me? Do you know how hot it makes me, knowing that I'm the only one who does that to you?"

Callie's body again went taut in Arizona's embrace before once again dissolving into an unrelenting series of earth shattering convulsions of shuddering delight. "Oh, God. Arizona. Stop, baby. No more," she begged, frantically squeezing her legs together in a desperate attempt at stopping Arizona's desirous attack on her now highly oversensitive clit.

Pulling her hand from beneath Callie's barely there panties and then completely out of the confinement of her pants, Arizona diligently went about putting her girlfriend back together, tucking in her blouse before zipping up her slacks and fastening their button. "Good, girl. All fixed up, again. No muss, no fuss," she happily teased, pressing a quick peck against still perfectly made up lips before pushing Callie from the bed.

"Wha. . .?" Callie barely managed to croak, scarcely succeeding in catching herself before she went tumbling to the floor. And, with clearly aroused brown eyes wide with confusion mixed with lust as they watched Arizona make herself more comfortable in the middle of the bed, Callie's mouth opened and closed several times as her hazy, sex filled mind struggled to make words.

"Shoo, Calliope. I'm done with you, now," Arizona playfully insisted with several dismissive gestures of her hand before fluffing the pillows beneath her head. And, when Callie still didn't move, only standing completely shocked in the middle of their suite's bedroom, Arizona knew that she had succeeded in literally fucking her girlfriend senseless. "You better hurry, Calliope. You're going to be late, and I need more sleep."

* * *

_'You are SO bad.'_

Glancing down at her now buzzing phone from where she stood in the middle of the dressing room at the _Veruca Salt _boutique she had stumbled upon during a little shopping spree near Chicago's Wicker Park, Arizona couldn't help but chuckle when she read the words her girlfriend had typed. It had been three hours since Callie had finally managed to force herself out of their hotel suite but, apparently, she still hadn't quite gotten over her little _spectacle_ from earlier that day.

'Whatever are you referring to, Calliope?' Arizona quickly texted back.

With her eyes then leaving the device in order to stare up at herself in the mirror, Arizona absolutely could not wait for Callie to finish up with her meetings so that she could feast her eyes on her, in this dress. It was simple, yet feminine - sexy enough to turn more than a few admiring heads.

If she did say so herself.

_'Oh, don't play innocent with me, Ms. Robbins. After your little show this morning, I'm starting to think you're only with me for the sex.'_

Snorting in reply, Arizona again gave herself the once over in the mirror before removing the dress and slipping it back onto the hanger. Then, dipping the fingers of one hand into the hem of the lacy, bright pink panties that covered her center, she carefully angled her phone before snapping a picture of herself donning her most seductive of faces.

Pleased with the shot that clearly showed that her bra did indeed perfectly match her underwear, she attached it to a text, her bottom lip disappearing between her teeth as her thumbs quickly tapped against the keys.

'So what if I am?'

* * *

Hastily making her way through the lobby of the Torres Hotel-Chicago, a gorgeous bouquet of pink peonies and white calla lilies held in her hand, Callie rolled her eyes when she heard her cell phone begin to ring. She didn't have time for any interruptions, right now; her gorgeous girlfriend was currently waiting for her, and she didn't want to keep her waiting a moment more.

But, after digging into her oversized bag with her free hand to find her phone, her original thought to dismiss the call quickly changed as she hastily tapped her thumb against the accept button.

Callie had been waiting to speak to _this_ person for the past two days.

"It's about time you called me back!" she loudly chastised into the device before surreptitiously glancing around when she realized her voice had echoed off the hotel's marble walls. "What if there was an emergency? What is something was wrong? What if. . ."

"_What if I didn't want to talk to you because I know you're pissed_?" Aria flatly stated, her voice grating on Callie's nerves through the sound waves of the phone.

Rolling her eyes at her sister's blasé attitude, Callie continued making her way toward the penthouse elevator. "Trust me, Aria. _Pissed_ is an understatement," she angrily stated in a whispered yell.

"_I know, Callie. And, I'm sorry. SO sorry_," Aria apologized, her tone heartfelt, though it didn't sound quite as sincerely groveling as Callie wanted it to be. "_I have some idea what happened, though. Meredith had done what you asked. She was getting the ring ready for you. I also remember when the client came into the store to pick up his ring. I checked his slip, and I swear I grabbed the right ring from the vault, but_. . ."

"There is absolutely no way that could have happened, Aria," Callie argued, knowing the organization of _Calliope &amp; Co_.'s vault like the back of her hand. "That ring was nowhere near the rest of the merchandise. For Christ sake, Aria, _that_ ring was inside its own damn vault, inside the vault!" she loudly shouted once she was safely within the confinement of the lift. "How could you be so stupid? How the hell did you not realize the difference between a twenty thousand dollar ring and a four _million_ dollar ring?" she irately spat, her voice rising in volume and in pitch. "Did you hear what I said? _Four. Million. Dollars._ And now, that four million dollar ring - _our abuela's ring_ \- is on the finger of some perfect stranger and _not_ the woman I love!"

There was complete silence on the other end of the phone followed by a dejected sigh which caused Callie to, _momentarily_, feel guilty for her tone - to feel slight regret for the things she'd said. Aria was new to the company, that much was true, but. . ._my God_, how the hell could she possibly have made such an egregious mistake? "Look," Callie began, her voice lowering, though she rolled her eyes as at what she was about to say. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell, and you're _not_ stupid," she genuinely insisted. "And, honestly, I don't want to talk about this. Not right now. I've already wasted what little free time I actually have with Arizona, right now, by sulking over it," she honestly admitted as the elevator opened into the gallery of the penthouse suite. "But, can you please just get in contact with that customer? There should be record of the transaction made and, if he is willing, we will give him his _actual ring_ for free. Tell him _Calliope &amp; Company_ will completely absorb the cost."

Lingering in the corridor for a long moment, in order to end the call so that Arizona wouldn't hear, Callie impatiently waited for her sister to speak.

"_I'll try my best, Callie_," Aria earnestly insisted. "_And, again. I really am sorry_."

With a heavy sigh, Callie quickly ended the call and, setting her bag on a nearby table, she took a moment to compose herself and, making sure the flower arrangement she still held in her hand looked absolutely flawless, she then made her way further into the hotel suite. "Hey, sweetie. I. . ."

Catching her first glimpse of Arizona, Callie's mouth instantly fell agape, her left hand quickly recovering when the right nearly dropped the bouquet of flowers to the floor. "Holy mother of. . ."

"You like?" Arizona teased, standing in the middle of the bedroom with one hand on her hip.

With a brilliant megawatt smile instantly splitting her face, Callie finally found the power to force necessary to propel her legs forward and closer to the gorgeous woman she loved. "Uh. . .yeah," she stuttered, her eyes wide and her mouth agape. "Arizona, you look. . .just. . ._wow_," she disjointedly continued, visibly shaking her head to clear herself from her stupor. "Umm. . .these. I got these. For you. Your favorite."

Taking the proffered flowers from her girlfriend's hand, Arizona took a moment to enjoy their pleasingly fragrant scent. "They're beautiful, Calliope. Thank you," she genuinely stated before pushing up on her tiptoes to kiss a caramel cheek.

"So, uh. . .what are the chances you'd be okay with us just staying here? So I can rip off your clothes," Callie seductively purred against the shell of Arizona's ear. "Because, right now, I'd much rather rip off _your_ clothes, instead of changing _mine_."

With a burst of giddy laughter filling the room as Callie's breath tickled the shell of her ear, Arizona pushed herself away from her clearly aroused girlfriend before once again sniffing her flowers. "Why's that, Calliope?" she teasingly questioned with the glimmer of seduction twinkling in whimsical cerulean eyes. "Don't want to be seen in public with me? Just want to keep me your dirty little secret?" she flirtatiously continued, though she suddenly paused when she saw Callie's eyes glaze over with some reflectively withdrawn thought.

And, watching as the intoxicatingly playful smirk that had been plastered on her girlfriend's face since she'd entered the bedroom slowly slipped from her features, Arizona's brow instantly furrowed in confusion at the unexpected response. "I was _kidding_, Calliope. I was - I _thought_ \- I was just playing along," she quickly tried to recover, though for what, she was completely unsure.

With Callie clearly lost in some sort of faraway time and place, Arizona cautiously stepped forward, her free hand gently moving to caress the side of her girlfriend's face. "What's the matter, sweetie. You okay?" she lovingly asked, her palm lingering against smooth, caramel skin.

Visibly shaking herself from her pensively absconded reverie, a less than sincere smile quickly returned to Callie's lips. "Yes. Yes, of course," she immediately insisted, her smile growing more genuine as she desperately attempted to reacquire the mischievously carefree attitude she'd momentarily lost. "Just give me a few minutes. I'll be ready to go before you know it."

* * *

Seated in a secluded corner of _Everest_, the exquisite restaurant located on the fortieth floor of the Chicago Stock Exchange, with expansive views of West Chicago at night, greeting their eyes, Arizona breathed a less than quiet sigh as she curiously watched her girlfriend push her food around her plate. Callie had been obviously pensive and absentmindedly introspective during most of their meal and, with dessert the only course that remained, the blonde was worried that there was absolutely no way she was going to be able to salvage this night. There was something that Callie wasn't saying - something she was desperately trying to hold in - and. . .Arizona could just tell.

"Callie?" Arizona whispered in an attempt to somehow get her girlfriend's attention. But, when brown eyes didn't leave the place setting in front of her, the blonde slightly raised her voice. "Calliope?"

With confused, mocha eyes finally popping up to greet her, Arizona offered her girlfriend a compassionate smile as she gently reached across the small table to lovingly take her girlfriend's hand into her own. "What's going on, Callie?" she softly beseeched. "You say it's not me, but I'm having a very difficult time believing that, right now. We've been here for over an hour, and you've barely said two words to me."

With her shoulders momentarily slumping in apologetic remorse, Callie then quickly straightened her posture, a repentant smile beautifully gracing her face. "I'm sorry, Arizona. It's not you. It is _so _not you," she earnestly stated, taking a moment to lace her own tanned fingers through the ivory ones that were currently squeezing her hand.

"Well, then why don't you tell me what _is _going on in that stunning head of yours, so that I can stop making up stuff in my own," Arizona simply stated with a hopeful shrug.

Shaking her head at her own perceived silliness of what she was about to say, Callie briefly glanced around the room before pulling her chair around the table so that it was situated to Arizona's left. She needed to be closer to her - to feel the warmth of her presence - and she simply couldn't do that from across the table. "It's silly, really. It's just me being dumb," she vaguely offered with the slightest shrug of her shoulders. "It's just. . .that's something Lauren used to say - that I only wanted her to be my _dirty little secret _and, well, with everything that's happened in the past few days, when you said that, it just kind of. . .it really sort of made me think."

Straightening up in her seat, Arizona gently tugged her hand from where it had been resting, sandwiched within the loving embrace of two larger ones. She felt saddened - and more than a little upset - by the fact that her girlfriend was currently comparing her to that awful woman and, as she watched tears begin to well in fearful brown eyes as a result of her removing her hand, she then scooted her own chair as close to her girlfriend as she possibly could. "I need you to listen to me right now, Calliope Torres," she gently scolded, pressing the woman's downtrodden chin upward with the pads of her fingers. "I am _not_ Lauren Boswell. . ."

"Thank God," Callie managed to get out as a lone tear gently streaked down her face.

Chuckling softly at her girlfriend's halfhearted attempt at humor, Arizona placed a reverent kiss against the moisture left behind by the trail of her tear. "I was teasing you when I said that. We had been joking - shamelessly flirting - back and forth like that for most of the day, and I was just playing around with more of the same," she honestly admitted, gently brushing the remainder of the dampness that marred a flawlessly tanned face with a tender swipe of her thumb. "I know you don't want to keep me a secret, Callie. And, even if I didn't know that before, I certainly do now. Our picture together with Lillian is plastered all over magazines and billboards in the _Calliope &amp; Company_ ads. You have talked about me in interviews, and we've been photographed by the paparazzi. So, I know you aren't hiding me, Calliope. I _totally_ know that," she honestly continued, desperately attempting to make her true feelings known.

With a resolute nod of her head, Callie quickly leaned forward, urgently capturing perfect pink lips in a much less than chaste kiss.

Taken by complete surprise, Arizona momentarily stiffened at the intimate joining of their lips; Callie was never one to shy away from public displays of affection, but this kiss was slightly more risqué than their norm. "Mmm. . ." Arizona softly moaned against her girlfriend's mouth when smooth, plump lips pulled her bottom lip between them with urgency.

But, just as quickly as those lips had captured her own, they were gone, leaving Arizona more than a little dazed and confused. "Wha-what was that for?" she husked in a breathy whisper.

Chuckling softly at the obvious arousal present in her girlfriend's darkening azure eyes, Callie took a moment to sweep a wayward blonde curl behind Arizona's ear. "To say I'm sorry. And, that I love you," she mirthfully offered with a playful shrug. "But, mostly, that was just a brief preview of later tonight."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Callie carefully scooped a spoonful of Fromage Blanc Peach Soufflé from the porcelain white ramekin in front of her before teasingly bringing it up to her girlfriend's lips.

"Mmmm. God, that's good," Arizona loudly groaned as the flavorful dessert overwhelmed her palate. "Here, you try," she then added, filling another spoon with the delicious dessert before gently pressing it against her girlfriend's slightly parted lips.

"Mmm, that _is_ good," Callie adamantly agreed before wiping at the edges of her mouth with a cloth napkin and, bringing a glass of 2008 Oremus, Late Harvest, Tokaji wine to her lips, she carefully took a small sip. "Eww, but _that_ is _not_," quietly criticized, her mouth suddenly filled with an off-putting, residual bitterness of the wine.

Laughing at her girlfriend's uncharacteristic response to the recommended dessert wine, Arizona took the glass into her hand before taking a small sip of her own. And, after taking a moment to valiantly attempt to find the wine's strong points, a subtle grimace quickly took over her face. "Oh, God. You're right. That is something I'd be hesitant to revisit _ever_ again," she wholeheartedly agreed, taking a sip from her water glass in a desperate attempt at cleansing her palate.

Callie's face was alight with a brilliant grin as she quietly admired the woman she loved and, watching her girlfriend take another bite of the dessert in order to hopefully cleanse her mouth of the bitter wine, she unintentionally opened her mouth to speak. "Mar. . ." Callie instantly trailed off, her heart suddenly thumping the cadence of a bass drum against her chest at the realization that the words _'Marry Me' _had just nearly slipped - unexpectedly, and way too abruptly - from her lips. And, with her eyes going wide at her near slip up, she anxiously cleared her throat, taking a drink of water in hopes that her girlfriend hadn't noticed.

"What was that?" Arizona innocently questioned, offering her girlfriend another spoonful of the decadent treat. "What were you going to say?"

Ruefully shaking her head at her own barely diverted faux pas of an impetuous proposal, combined with her love for the woman still seated next to her, Callie leaned to her side, pressing a compassionate kiss against the side of her girlfriend's head. "Nothing. You're just beautiful. And, I love you," she lied. Well, it wasn't a lie. Arizona _was_ beautiful, and she _did_ love her - more than anything - but, that was totally _not _what she had been about to say.

Smiling in response, Arizona leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss against Callie's lips. "I love you, too."

Returning her girlfriend's dimpled grin with a gleaming smile of her own, Callie took a moment to calm the nervous energy that now consumed her, but completely unable to succeed in keeping herself from fidgeting as they continued to enjoy their dessert, she thought it best to excuse herself for a couple moments in order to hopefully assuage her near hysteria. "I'm going to run to the ladies room," she softly whispered before standing from her seat and placing a gentle kiss atop her girlfriend's head. "You just sit here looking beautiful, and I'll be right back."

* * *

"Arizona?"

Glancing up from the cup of espresso the server had just delivered to their table, an apprehensively stunned look instantly filled Arizona's face, cornflower eyes growing wide as she took in the person whom had just said her name. "Oh, my goodness. Leah? What are you doing here?" Arizona quickly questioned, abruptly moving from her seat to stand face to face with the woman whom had once been her lover.

"I transferred to Northwestern six months ago," Leah offered with a genuine smile that Arizona hadn't expected. "I needed to get away. I thought a change of scenery would be good," she further explained. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Opening her mouth to reply, Arizona suddenly found herself at a complete loss for words. After Leah's abrupt departure, all those months ago, from not only her life, but Lillian's life, as well, she hadn't expected to ever see or hear from her again, and the fact that she currently appeared completely cordial - and, dare she say, even a bit _excited_ to see her - was more than a little disconcerting. She hadn't expected this kind of reception; nope, not at all. "I'm here with my girlfriend, Callie. She's on a business trip for her company, and I. . ."

* * *

Making her way back to the table only five minutes later, Callie abruptly paused when she saw that Arizona wasn't alone as she had expected but, instead, was now standing near her seat, engaged in what appeared to be a riveting conversation with a woman with dirty blonde hair whom Callie had never before seen. It was clear that Arizona knew this woman and, stepping closer, she decided to take a moment to listen to what this newcomer had to say.

* * *

"I've seen the ads for the jewelry line. And, I've seen you a few times on TV," Leah knowingly interrupted. "I have to say, Arizona, the three of you look really great together. I can't believe how big Lillian is."

Nodding in agreement, Arizona found herself even more flustered by Leah's benevolent demeanor; this woman hadn't acted this mature and civil during the entire last year of their relationship.

"Anyway, it was really great to see you," Leah honestly stated, motioning to a group of friends that she would be with them in just a minute. "You look amazing, Arizona. And, happy. _Really_ happy," she further commented before leaning forward to gather the other woman into a friendly hug.

"I am happy, Leah. Extremely happy. Callie makes me happier than I've ever been."

And, just as quickly as Leah had appeared, she was gone and, settling back into her seat, Arizona found herself completely befuddled by the interaction she'd just had with her ex; she felt like she was in the twilight zone - that she had somehow been teleported to another planet - and, reaching into her bag to find her phone, she suddenly realized that Callie had been gone for way too long. And, now, on top of being shocked and confused by her brief reunion with her ex, she was also worried. Callie hadn't been herself for most of this trip and, now concerned that now AWOL lover may not have been as okay as she had perceived, Arizona again stood from her seat before turning in the direction of the ladies room.

But, just when she had almost reached it, the gentle melodic sound of a piano caught her ears. Despite the fact that there was a gorgeous grand piano in their home - in spite of the fact that her girlfriend was a brilliant pianist - it had actually been quite a while since she'd heard live piano music being played. Arizona wished Callie would play more - for fun, instead of just when she was feeling stressed or overwhelmed - and, as she continued to listen, she could innately feel the emotion present in this given tune as it slowly began to seep into her body and spread throughout her soul.

The magic of the music quickly drew her curiosity, her eyes immediately shifting to the center of the room where she and Callie, upon their arrival to the restaurant hours before, had noticed a gleaming, black grand piano sitting in solitude. And, with its keys now being caressed, the majestic instrument reverberated with sound as an enchanting and somewhat mesmerizing tune resonated through the restaurant.

_Well she's OK  
And I'm all right  
When she's awake  
I'm up all night  
Nothing really matters  
Nothing really matters_

_I see her face_  
_And in my mind_  
_I seize the day_  
_Whenever she's nearby_  
_It's like nothing really matters, no_

_Nothing really matters  
_

Arizona felt a shiver run down her spine as that familiar smoky voice joined in to harmonize with the sincerely devout rhythm of the piano, and once she could finally see Callie seated at the instrument, she suddenly found herself completely mesmerized as she watched the keys of white and obsidian move up and down at the mercy of the talented fingers that were currently dancing against them. It was like a page out of history - the page where her life truly began - and, as a sense of deja vous tingled from the top of her head to the tip of her toes, Arizona found herself crossing the room to stand at the other end of the piano.

_She completes me_  
_How she reads me_  
_Right or wrong_

_It's so clear she's_

_All that I need_

_All I need_

_I know what it feels like_  
_I know what it feels like_  
_Swimming through the stars when I see her_  
_And I don't need air cause I breathe her_

_I know what it feels like_  
_I know what it feels like, yeah_  
_I breathe her_  
_I breathe her_  
_Every time I see her_

With magical brown eyes now locked with the tearful cerulean ones of the blonde staring back at her, Callie leaned into the piano as she continued to play as if she were making love to her instrument - as if her movements would make the musical outpouring of her soul more beautiful than it already was. And, as she continued to move along with the music, she continued to hold her girlfriend's gaze, hoping the words of her sincerely heartfelt serenade would prove to Arizona that she was absolutely - without a doubt - the most important person in her life. She desperately needed Arizona to know that she felt the same about her - that just as she had told Leah that she was happier than she had ever been - Callie felt the same. She wanted - _needed_ \- Arizona to know that she and Lillian made her happier than she had ever been, as well.

_Every time I see her, oh_

_When I'm lost_  
_And need a sign_  
_She leads the way_  
_And I'll be fine_  
_Nothing really matters_  
_Nothing really matters_

_She completes me_  
_How she reads me_  
_Right or wrong_

_It's so clear she's_

_All that I need_

_All I need, yeah_

_I know what it feels like  
I know what it feels like  
Swimming through the stars when I see her  
And I don't need air cause I breathe her_

_I know what it feels like_  
_I know what it feels like, yeah_  
_I breathe her_  
_I breathe her_

_Every time I see her_

Arizona found herself in shock and awe as Callie continued to play; she had absolutely no idea where this emotional outpouring had come from, but she wasn't going to knock it. She knew her girlfriend loved her - there was never any question about that - but, _this_. . .well, this was just _beyond_. Callie had _never_ played the piano for her, and the fact that she was currently doing so, in front of a restaurant full of strangers, caused Arizona's heart to flutter inside her chest, a sudden surge of love exploding within her heart as an erotic pang of arousal shot directly down her spine to land at her suddenly pulsating core. If Callie was doing this just to ensure that she was going to get lucky, tonight, there was no question in Arizona's mind that _that_ was definitely going to happen - sooner, rather than later.

_Every time I see her, oh  
Every time I see her, oh  
Every time I see her, oh_

_Well she's OK_  
_And I'm all right_  
_When she's awake_  
_I'm up all night_  
_Nothing really matters_  
_Nothing really matters_

* * *

It had taken more willpower than Arizona knew she possessed to not push Callie up onto the piano keys and take her right then and there - in the middle of what was probably one of the most luxurious restaurants in all of Chicago - but, as she kicked their penthouse suite's door shut, she was happy that now she could do just that. "God, you're sexy," she seductively husked against her girlfriend's mouth, refusing to pull herself away from the intimate tryst of their kiss bruised lips and wandering tongues. "It took everything I had not to take you in the middle of that restaurant. On top of that piano. With all of those people watching."

Callie knew it was an empty threat; they had certainly been engaging in some admittedly obscene lovemaking - some vulgarly naughty, but completely consensual sex - but, Arizona would never be so brazen as to do it in a public place. There were standards to uphold - social decorum to follow - and, while she knew her girlfriend was just making her innermost desires known, Callie couldn't help the jolt of slick arousal that instantly pooled at her center just at the thought. "I wanted you to know how much I love you, baby. How happy you make me, too."

"Were you eavesdropping on me, Ms. Torres," Arizona casually asked, once again refusing to disconnect her lips from her girlfriend's heated skin. "Were you _spying_ on me?"

Grabbing Arizona's now completely bare ass and hoisting her up into her arms before succumbing to their combined weight and toppling on top of her in the center of the bed, Callie nodded her head as she blazed a heated trail down her girlfriend's gloriously naked form. "I was. Just a little bit," she honestly admitted, briefly kissing the indentation of her girlfriend's navel before beginning to fuck it with her tongue. "I thought she was going to kiss you. And, if she had, it was all over from there, baby. Because, you are mine, Arizona. I'm the only one who gets to kiss you - to touch you - ever again."

Arizona back painfully arched when Callie's lips suddenly latched onto her already severely engorged clit, ivory fingers tightly tangling into loose, brunette locks in order to force Callie's face to exactly where she needed it to be. Darkened blue eyes then locked with now obsidian orbs as they gazed up at her from where Callie was buried between her legs. "Oh, God," Arizona groaned as she stared down her own body and into those gorgeously lust filled eyes. Forcefully rolling her hips against her girlfriend's glorious mouth, she threw her head back in ecstasy at the luscious sensation of Callie's lips deftly sucking on her provocatively wanton bundle of nerves and, with that combining with the vision of Callie making love to her with her mouth, she was dangerously close to falling, careening over the edge. "More, baby. More. I want all of you, Calliope. I need more."

Quickly surging up her girlfriend's body, Callie knew exactly what the writhing blonde needed and, after carefully removing her prosthesis and pushing it over the side of the bed, Callie momentarily hovered over her girlfriend's body before Arizona grasped both of her hips in her hands.

Forcing her girlfriend's front downward against her own, blue eyes quickly fell shut as Arizona pulled her bottom lip between her teeth at the surge of pleasure the simple joining of their heated centers always managed to invoke. "Fuck me, Calliope," she stammered, as she began to buck her hips against her girlfriend's pelvis. "I need you to fuck me. Right now."

Refusing to allow Arizona the control she knew she was seeking, Callie quickly rolled them over and, sitting up beneath the smaller woman, she deftly maneuvered their bodies in order to entangle their legs, Arizona's right leg now beneath Callie's outstretched left as her residual limb rested atop the silky smooth flesh of a tanned right thigh.

Provocatively grinning at her girlfriend as she pressed their foreheads together, Callie then trailed her hand downward to disappear between their heated bodies, her fingers lightly grazing across her lover's eagerly pulsating clit before sliding both hands around Arizona's waist to forcefully grasp at her hips. And, now completely unable to control the painfully arousing lust that had been building inside her since that morning - and then since the moment she'd seen Arizona standing in the middle of their suite's bedroom wearing that dress earlier that evening - she instantly smashed her mouth against moist pink lips, roughly forcing her own center against Arizona's throbbing core with one insistent tug.

"Oh, God," Arizona groaned as she stared into lust filled chocolate eyes. "More, baby. Give me more. Give it to me exactly how I like it."

Tangling her hands into messy sweat dampened blonde hair, Callie vigorously rolled her hips as they rocked against each other to a rhythm they had perfected over the months they had been together and, throwing her head back in ecstasy at the luscious friction created by the intimate meeting of throbbing clit against another throbbing clit - painfully aroused nipples against their turgid mates - Callie then leaned forward, biting into the soft skin of Arizona's shoulder before ripping her mouth away and loudly crying out. "I love the way it sounds when we make love. Do you hear it? Can you hear how wet I am for you?"

Leaning backward onto an outstretched palm, Arizona desperately wrapped her fingers around Callie's shin as she continued to slam her hips into the curvaceous ones relentlessly thrusting against her and, running her free hand down the curvy body in front of her, one assertive hand fumbled with a gloriously bouncing breast, causing a dark nipple, already hardened with arousal, to painfully stiffen against her palm.

Once again grasping slim hips, Callie pulled Arizona's engorged center impossibly closer to her own, gasping loudly when she felt her girlfriend's hot essence smear against her lower abdomen and pubic bone.

"Harder, Callie!" Arizona demanded, her eyes beginning to roll into the back of her head when the stunning brunette obeyed her command. "Oh, fuck! Yes!" she screamed, completely unable to help herself.

"You still like it like this, don't you, baby?" Callie coyly asked, brilliant white teeth painfully digging into her lip and her body began to completely spiral out of control. "After all this time, this is still your favorite way to come."

"Yes! It feels so fucking good, Calliope! You always feel so damn good," Arizona huskily admitted before pulling herself back up and smashing her own kiss bruised lips into the parted ones of her girlfriend. "I'm close. . ." she whispered, ripping her mouth away from that of the brunette.

And, as Arizona furiously rode her, two alabaster hands now furiously digging into tanned shoulders, Callie once again met her rhythm, further igniting the heat she felt in the pit of her stomach as brilliant white lights began to flash before her eyes. "I can feel you, Arizona. Open your eyes and look at me, baby," she hoarsely urged.

With heavy eyelids slowly fluttering open, Callie was met with the darkest blue eyes she had ever seen, her heart once again threatening to burst from her chest at the realization that this woman was it for her - she was the only woman she ever wanted to make love to for the rest of her life. She wanted to share everything with the woman currently staring back at her and, with the rest of the world quickly fading away, leaving only them - panting, grunting, thrusting, fucking - in the middle of the bed, Callie reverently squeezed her girlfriend's right breast with her right hand, the other hand soon disappearing between their bodies as a long middle finger gently dragged along dripping folds, a deft thumb forcefully pressing against a throbbing clit as she continued to press her own hips forward, seeking the erotic friction she'd been craving all night.

As she moved her fingers and her thumb, Callie watched as Arizona's brow furrowed, her eyes heavy with lust and desire, her mouth hanging open in a silently erotic plea. She could tell that Arizona wanted - _needed_ \- to scream, to cry out in pleasure and in encouragement and, as predicted, a shrill cry of pure ecstasy soon filled the room.

It was almost inhuman, a loud keening sound that immediately caused Callie's body to join that of her violently shaking lover, both women falling together into those blissfully unrelenting spasms of euphoric release. "Oh, fuck! Arizona!" Callie loudly shouted into the night, the weight of Arizona's still quaking body collapsing against her own and causing them to topple backward to the safety of the mattress below.

"Oh, God," Arizona breathed out, her chest heaving as she desperately attempted to fill her lungs with much needed air.

Pulling her own legs from where they were painfully bent beneath her, Callie made herself more comfortable, her body still convulsing as she frantically gasped for air.

And as they lay together, completely lost in a boneless heap of tangled limbs and post-coital bliss, Callie's arms eventually found the strength to move, gentle fingertips lovingly caressing up and down the length of a sweaty, alabaster back.

"That. . .was. . ._incredibly hot_," Arizona disjointedly mumbled into the side of her girlfriend's neck.

And, with infectious laughter quickly filling the room, Callie quickly recovered, unexpectedly flipping her girlfriend onto her back. "You ain't seen nothing yet."

* * *

Two days later, Callie and Arizona sat side by side in the back of the black BMW luxury sedan that Jackson had picked them up in upon their arrival back at LaGuardia and, even though both women were extremely anxious to see Lillian, they also hated the thought of popping the bubble they'd been existing in for the past several days. Their bubble was just so pretty - _and pink_ \- and full of the most amazing sex that neither woman could bear the thought of their eminent return to everyday normalcy.

"Maybe we should just pick up Lillian and leave," Callie offered, hearing Arizona sigh for the tenth time in only the span of like five minutes. "We could move to the tropical island of your choosing. Or, if you remember, I _did_ offer you a villa in Tuscany or a summer home in the South of France. Oh! That sounds amazing. Let's do _that_."

Chuckling at her girlfriend's antics, Arizona leaned across the seat, pressing a gentle kiss against the prominence of a tanned jaw. "But, what about our jobs? Whoever will be able to take our place?" she teasingly drawled.

Pursing her lips in mock consideration, Callie's eyes suddenly went wide as she momentarily considered the state she would surely find _Calliope &amp; Co_. and the Torres Hotel Corporation in if she left it all up to her sister. "Good point," she relented with disdain. "It was a good thought, though. Right?"

Nodding in agreement, Arizona laced her fingers through the darker ones of her girlfriend's hand. "I had a really nice time, Calliope. Thank you."

"And, thank _you_ for coming to my rescue," Callie genuinely stated, picking up their joined fingers to kiss the back of a smooth, ivory hand. "I have absolutely no idea what I'd do without you."

Tipping her head to the side, a dimpled grin lit Arizona's face and, just when she was about to reply, the unmistakable sound of shouting and yelling from outside the car's windows quickly caught her attention.

"What the hell?" Callie curiously questioned, her eyes suddenly going wide at the sight of dozens of reporters with cameras and microphones blocking the entrance to Fifteen Central Park West's private drive. "What's going on, Jackson?" she anxiously questioned, her grip on Arizona's hand tightening as the driver slowly navigated the vehicle through the unrelenting crowd of shouting voices and flashing lights.

And, as if on cue, both Callie and Arizona's cell phones insistently began to ring, their entangled hands consequently separating as both women reached into their individual bags to grab their phones.

But, before either woman could answer, the cacophonous sound of several reporters shouting in the direction of the car - the disharmonious sound of cameras flashing and their names being called - could be heard through Jackson's now open driver's side window.

"Ms. Torres! Dr. Robbins!"

"Dr. Robbins!"

"Callie!"

"Ms. Torres!"

"Arizona!"

"What do you have to say about Dr. Lauren Boswell's recent allegations of rape and assault?"


	30. Chapter 30

**Title**: Skinny Love

**Author**: MysteriousSwaggerOfScrubs

**Pairing**: Callie/Arizona

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: A haunting tale of wealth and power, love and loss. Are one night stands ever meant to last for longer than just one night?

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN: **I am so very sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. Lots of stuff happening, and then I wanted to make sure I had this chapter just right. I do thank you for your patience, and I very much appreciate your continued support of this story. I sincerely hope this chapter was worth the wait! Thanks again!

* * *

**Thirty**

* * *

The following day, Callie impatiently sat behind the desk in her home office, her arms defiantly crossed over her chest as she leaned back in her chair. Her demeanor appeared rightfully angry and distantly cold, but beneath the desk, her legs both rapidly bounced up and down as her eyes deliberately flitted back and forth between the door and the clock on the wall, a clear indication of the overwhelming anxiety that was currently coursing through her veins. "I'm really sorry about this, Gloria," she softly stated to the older woman seated across from her. "Arizona should have been here by now, but we can go ahead and start if you'd like," she cautiously continued, worriedly addressing the woman - the lawyer - who had once been her mother's best friend.

Gloria Allred had attended Loyola Law School of Loyola Marymount University with Lucia Torres long before Callie was ever born, and even though the two women had gone their separate ways after graduation, they had remained best friends until Lucia's death ten years before. And, despite the fact that, in a legal career that had spanned the length of more than three decades, Gloria was generally known for representing a wide variety of clients in civil rights suits that involved sexual harassment, women's rights, wrongful termination, and employment discrimination, she was the very first person Callie thought to call. Gloria usually represented the person on the other end of allegations such as the ones Lauren had waged against Callie, but Callie, along with the rest of the Torres Family, trusted no one more.

"I'm in no rush, Callie. I'm here just for you," Gloria honestly stated, crossing one leg over the other as she regarded the younger woman with concerned, motherly eyes.

Lacing her fingers together atop the desk as she leaned forward in her seat, the pads of Callie's thumbs restlessly tapped against each other as a sudden sense of fear and guilt stabbed through her entire form. She had no idea where Arizona was or why she was late, and she was completely unable to help but assume that the reason for Arizona's current absence was all because of her. This vacancy had nothing to do with them as a couple but, instead, it was her own actions and faults - the mistakes she had made in her past relationship - that had delivered them to this place, and now, Callie couldn't help but feel that this was most likely the final straw.

And, why wouldn't it be?

Arizona Robbins was an awesomely respected human being and the most notable pediatric surgeon in the entire country; she had a more than illustrious medical career under her belt, not to mention the fact that she was also the stepdaughter of Nike's founder and former CEO. She was the amazing mother of an equally as astounding little girl; she was a woman who had been thrust into the limelight after a tragic car accident that had claimed the life of her wife while also sequestering an integral part of her being.

And, as the sinking sensation of just exactly how much these recent accusations could potentially tarnish Arizona's admittedly distinguished reputation as a result of Callie recklessly - and falsely - being dragged through the mud, the brunette suddenly found herself unavoidably certain that the fact that Arizona was not currently present, absolutely could not mean anything good.

Because, why exactly _would_ Arizona want to be there with her?

Why _would_ someone as impressively notable as Arizona Robbins want to be with a person whose previously prominent and influential character would now forever be polluted and disgraced by such heinous prevarication?

And, with that thought in mind - with the harrowing knowledge of what this all could potentially mean for her future with the woman she loved suddenly taking hold of her already struggling psyche - Callie's eyes unexpectedly began to brim with sorrowful tears as she opened her mouth to tell Gloria that they should just go ahead and begin.

But, before the words could leave her mouth - before she could utter the statement that left her palate bitter with sorrowful affliction and aching disdain - a streak of blonde hair quickly caught Callie's attention as Arizona briskly came bustling into the room.

"I am _so_ sorry I'm late," the nearly breathless woman earnestly apologized, her uneasy blue eyes curiously watching as Callie brusquely wiped at her own flushed cheeks. "Dr. Arizona Robbins," she then politely greeted, offering her hand to the older woman who was now standing near her. And, with her eyes remaining trained over the older woman's shoulder to linger on her girlfriend's painfully troubled face, Arizona felt her heart instantly seize in her chest at the sudden realization of how Callie had probably interpreted her completely unintended tardiness.

So, after exchanging introductions with Gloria and politely shaking the woman's proffered hand, Arizona moved around the desk to properly greet her girlfriend and, pressing a benevolent kiss against the indentation of her temple, she forced Callie to look at her with a gentle caress of her cheek. "Don't look so worried. Okay? I'm here for you, Calliope, and I promise you, everything is going to be just fine."

Allowing herself a moment to lose herself in those adoringly honest cerulean eyes, Callie merely nodded her head, though she remained wholeheartedly unsure of how Arizona could possibly want to stay with her after Lauren had already falsely insinuated that Callie was certainly apt to eventually harm Lillian in some way, shape, or form.

"Want me to sit next to you?" Arizona protectively asked, her palm lovingingly remaining against the smooth flesh of Callie's cheek.

Closing her eyes, Callie leaned into the warmth of Arizona's hand but, suddenly feeling the need for a bit of distance, she gently shook her head. "I'm okay," she softly whispered, tipping her head in the direction of the chair situated next to where Gloria now sat.

Nodding in reply, Arizona tried her best not to show the hurt she was feeling in the face of Callie's denial and, slowly walking away, she carefully situated herself into the seat to Gloria's right.

"Alright, Callie. To be honest, this seems like a pretty desperate attempt on Dr. Boswell's part to stir up some sort of dramatic histrionics, but we still need to make sure we have all of the facts," Gloria soon began in a no-nonsense tone, though her demeanor continued to exude a predetermined confidence in whatever Callie was going to say. "So, can you tell me what happened with Dr. Boswell? Is she alluding to one, singular event? Or were there many?"

Unable to meet the eyes of either woman who now silently sat across from her, Callie kept her gaze locked on the dark, polished wood of her desk. Ever since forcing herself to call Gloria after arriving home, the previous afternoon, to find the private entrance of her condominium inundated with what seemed like thousands of reporters wielding hundreds of cameras and a million microphones, Callie had been dreading this meeting, mostly because of the in depth conversation she knew it would certainly require.

_Especially_ with Arizona there to hear everything she had to say.

She could have done this without her girlfriend present but, per Gloria's recommendation, she had asked Arizona to join them, not only because the blonde had witnessed Lauren's behavior and had some first-hand knowledge of her grotesque accusations during two separate occasions at the hospital, but also because - well, Callie just wanted her to be there. She needed Arizona just like always, for her ever present and abidingly staunch support - for the enduring calm that seemed to literally pour from somewhere deep within - even though she had just dumbly insinuated that she didn't need Arizona to sit by her side.

And, with her own misgivings - her own insecurities concerning how exactly this was all going to turn out suddenly inundating her every last thought - Callie mentally berated herself for pushing her girlfriend away just moments before. She had promised to stop doing that, but here she now was, once again creating an unnecessary chasm of distance between them.

Arizona really was the most astounding person Callie had ever met and, even though she knew this was going to be difficult, she also knew that she needed to stop pushing the other woman away. Arizona was eventually going to find out about all of this, anyway, and deep down, Callie knew she definitely wanted her girlfriend to hear the truth from her - not whatever horrifically twisted version of the _truth_ Lauren would definitely attempt to spin.

But, even though that was what Callie knew was right - what she and Arizona had agreed the night before - it certainly didn't make any part of this meeting any easier. It was bad enough that Arizona already knew that Lauren had previously accused her of rape - that she had insinuated that Callie would eventually have the capacity to _defile _both Arizona and Lillian, as well - but now, this somehow seemed infinitely worse. Knowing that this meant she would now be asked to elaborate on what had _actually_ happened that night, Callie felt her skin begin to crawl and her stomach to lurch at the imminent fact that she was not only going to have to tell her girlfriend, but also that she was going to have to elaborate on and explain all of the sordid details to her deceased mother's long-time best friend.

"Calliope?"

With a sudden start at the sound of Arizona's gently spoken voice, Callie was quickly pulled from her own silent reverie of tormented, self-loathing disgust and, clearly embarrassed by the fact that she had momentarily zoned out, she offered both women a shy smile before clearing her throat as she prepared herself to speak. "There was only one time," she softly spoke before swallowing hard against the mammoth lump that had taken up residence in the confines of her throat. "Well, at least one time that I can only assume to which she might be referring," she further explained.

"Okay," Gloria gently encouraged, offering the younger woman a sympathetic smile. "So, tell us what happened. And, don't leave out a single thing."

Nervously shifting in her chair, Callie momentarily allowed her eyes to land on Arizona's supportively amicable face before glancing back in Gloria's direction. "I just want to first point out that every single time Lauren and I had. . ." She trailed off, already uncomfortable with what she needed to say, and she hadn't even made it to the hard part. ". . .any type of. . ._sexual relations,_ it was always completely consensual. _Always,_" she adamantly insisted.

Nodding her understanding, Gloria tapped her pen against the lined legal pad in her grasp. "But, there is one encounter that was different. Correct?"

Swallowing hard, Callie barely nodded her head. "Yes. But, it was still consensual, and I think it is of extreme importance to point out that, if anything, Lauren was always the. . ._aggressor_; she was always very rough and umm. . .well, she was just never very loving or. . .tender," Callie disjointedly attempted to explain, the tone of her voice sounding disconcertedly small. "I, umm. . .I will admit that I have a tendency to be - I, well - I enjoy being fairly _vocal_ while making love, but I would never force anyone to do anything they weren't completely comfortable with, and I think I am - well, at least I always _try _to be - a very giving and _attentive _lover."

Taking a silent moment to gather her thoughts, Callie once again let her eyes move in Arizona's direction.

God, she was beautiful.

Perfect.

Amazing in so many ways.

And, hoping beyond hope that the intimate details of the story she was about to tell wouldn't send this miraculously brilliant woman running straight back to Seattle, Callie steeled her nerve for what she knew she needed to say. "Not many people know this, Gloria, but I had a miscarriage. . .a stillbirth. A little over a year ago. It was, umm. . .I was twenty weeks, and because the baby was so far developed, I decided to deliver. On my own. Lauren refused to stay at the hospital with me, because she didn't agree with my choice," she nervously explained, needing to give the backstory necessary to be able to appropriately express what had happened that night.

"I'm really sorry to hear that, Callie," Gloria genuinely stated.

Nodding in reply, but choosing not to respond to the older woman's heartfelt statement, Callie closed her eyes in an attempt the stem the sting of tears that she knew were about to fall. "So, for the longest time, I really just went through the motions. I got out of bed in the mornings, only to go to work and, when I got home, I climbed right back into bed again," she honestly admitted, dark brown eyes now focused solely on the charismatic, azure ones of the woman she loved. "But, that night - the night I can only assume Lauren is referring to - I just. . .I needed to feel something - _anything_ \- other than the pain I'd been experiencing since Is-Isabella - the baby - since she died."

Arizona had heard this heart wrenching story - up to this point, at least - but, knowing that the worst part was certainly quickly approaching, she adamantly refused to drop her girlfriend's now terrified gaze. And, with tears beginning to brim in her own concerned, cornflower eyes, she magnanimously offered Callie an affectionately supportive nod, hoping that alone could, in some way, prove to Callie that she would continue to love her no matter what she said next - to somehow give her girlfriend the courage necessary to continue on.

"So, umm. . .that night - the night before Lauren left. . ."

"Can you be more specific?" Gloria gently interrupted, needing further explanation. "Do you recall the exact date? And, where exactly did Lauren go? Remember to give me as much detail as you possibly can."

Exhaling an exaggerated breath via pursed lips, Callie cleared her throat before apprehensively continuing to speak. "It was May; I believe the. . .thirteenth. But, I can't honestly say where she went. At least, not _that_ night," Callie earnestly admitted, her attention now focused on Gloria who was diligently writing in her portfolio.

"Okay, then. We can get to that part next," the attorney informed once she had glanced back up from her page. "Carry on."

With a tight nod, Callie didn't know where to look; she didn't want to look into the eyes of the woman who had been much like a mother to her for the greater part of her life, but she also didn't know if she could possibly stand to look at Arizona, either. So, choosing to focus her attention on a random spot on the wall behind her girlfriend's stunning, blonde head, she slowly inhaled a shuddering breath as she carefully chose her words. "So, that night - the evening of May thirteenth - when Lauren got home from work, I had a romantic dinner waiting for her. I knew that I had been a mess for the greater part of the past two months, and I desperately thought I needed to try to make that up to her. I wanted to show her how very sorry I was for everything that had occurred."

Digging her teeth into her bottom lip in a valiant attempt to keep herself from trying to interrupt, Arizona made a mental note to eventually - _someday_ \- when this had all blown over, kick her girlfriend's ass for ever even entertaining the thought that she had anything to make up for where Lauren was concerned. _That woman_ had purposely abandoned her during her time of greatest need, and it was just like Callie to think that she still owed her something, even after all of that.

"We shared a lovely meal and had a seemingly normal conversation over dinner and, after that, I initiated the umm. . .the. . ._sexual contact_," Callie nervously elaborated, her eyes remaining focused solely over Arizona's left shoulder. "And, she - _Lauren_ \- was completely willing. _She_ pushed me into the bedroom; _she_ undressed not just me, but herself, as well," she obstinately asserted, hoping to make her complete innocence known. "And, I was just _so_ needy. I wanted to finally be able to feel alive again - to experience pleasure after so much pain - but, _she_ wasn't willing to grant me that. _She_ decided that, in order for me to get what I so desperately needed, I had to give _her_ what _she_ wanted. First."

The room then fell eerily silent, the sound of the ticking clock on the far wall, the only sound reverberating throughout the expanse of the moderately sized room.

"And, what was that, Callie? What did Lauren want?" Gloria softly asked.

With her mind now traveling a million miles away - memories of that night swiftly flashing through her mind in brilliant, Technicolor clarity - Callie's eyes gently fell shut as she blew out a much less than cleansing breath. "Lauren insisted that we use a. . .strap-on. That _I_ use a strap-on to. . .while having sex with her. . ."

Cautiously opening her eyes due to her sheer embarrassment, Callie was wholly unable to immediately regard either woman. She was feeling thoroughly humiliated and consummately disgraced but, finally - _abashedly_ \- forcing herself to apprehensively search both women's faces for some sort of response, she was strangely relieved to find not an ounce of judgment reflected in either set of stoic, blue eyes.

But, even though it was obvious that she had their support - even though not a single utterance of any type of punishing damnation had slipped from either of their lips - Callie still found herself excessively worried about expressing what happened next. "So, I umm. . .I did what Lauren asked. I-I. . ._penetrated_ her. . ."

"Vaginally?"

Callie again closed her eyes. "Yes," she honestly replied, her face and ears suddenly burning with an unmitigatedly mortified blush. "The same way she had _always_ demanded - _from behind_ \- and, it was, _honestly_, no different than anything we had ever done before. This encounter began exactly the same as any other time we had used a strap-on in the past."

Arizona felt like she was going to puke. If anything, to her, it sounded like Lauren had been the one who had taken advantage of Callie who had clearly been a in a profoundly - and _admittedly_ \- vulnerable state. But, forcing herself to somehow remain completely neutral - to maintain a wholeheartedly unaffected demeanor even though she wanted to send a brick hurtling toward Lauren Boswell's face - she purposefully squared her shoulders, tightly squeezing her hands together as Callie continued to speak.

"But, suddenly, Lauren. . ._changed_. She was incensed - screaming at me. She called me disgusting - a _freak_. She was shouting things like, '_how dare you do that to me_!' She told me to get away from her. And, I did. I swear to you, I had already pulled out of her and completely left the bed the _very_ moment she started shouting," Callie honestly insisted with a rueful shake of her head. "I had no idea what she was talking about, but she just kept yelling things like '_you won't get away with this, Callie! Not this time. You can't just rape someone and expect to walk away unscathed!_'."

"So, she was clearly upset," Gloria reiterated as she continued to write. "What did you do next?"

Callie desperately fought the urge she felt to roll her eyes.

Wasn't the fact that Lauren was upset - pissed, angry, crazy - or _whatever_, completely obvious based on what she'd just said?

"Yes, she was upset. _Clearly_. And, as I said, I had already stopped. _Everything_. I had pulled out; I was no longer even on the bed. I wasn't touching her; I was nowhere near her. I had already removed the harness and put on my robe, but Lauren was still there, kneeling in the middle of the bed, just screaming and shouting," Callie vividly remembered. "So, I attempted to comfort her, but she adamantly refused."

"You were pretty upset, too, at this point?"

"Of course I was!" Callie's voice rose slightly at the perceived judgment in Gloria's tone and, suddenly pissed at the entire situation - at Gloria for her seemingly condescending question, but more so at herself for allowing herself to feel that way - she completely snapped. "How could I not be upset?! I had been with Lauren for three years! She was the person I loved most in the world, and right there, before my very eyes, she had turned into a complete and total monster. I was already dealing with the loss of my child, and just as things were starting to get better - just when I was starting to feel human again, _this_ happened. So, _yes_! I was upset. She wouldn't stop screaming, and all I wanted was for her to please just shut the fuck up."

"Calliope! Don't," Arizona gently chastised, though she immediately stood to move her chair so that it was now situated at her girlfriend's side. She no longer cared if Callie didn't want to sit next to her; the love of her life was now visibly struggling to hold herself together, and there was no way in hell she was going to let her attempt to deal with this on her own. "Don't do that, sweetie. I'm sure you were - _are_ \- upset by all of this, but just the facts, okay?"

Curiously watching the tender interaction between to two admittedly beautiful women who were now both sitting across from her, Gloria momentarily allowed her thoughts to wander to her deceased best friend. Lucia would have absolutely adored this Arizona Robbins, and it grievously saddened her that she wasn't there to tell Callie just how much. "She's right, Callie. You need to stay calm. You can't let any of this rattle you."

Feeling infinitesimally small, Callie squeezed Arizona's hand that was now resting within her own, the warmth of the woman's body at her side, immediately working to assuage some of the terrified anxiety that had been coursing through her system from the very moment this meeting had begun. She couldn't believe she had tried to impart a fracture between them just minutes before and, with Arizona now sitting steadfast at her side, the sensations of self-recrimination that Callie had already been experiencing were only greater sharpened by both Arizona and Gloria's gently castigating words.

"I'm sorry," Callie earnestly apologized, her tone barely above a whisper.

Lovingly stroking the back of Callie's hand with the pad of her thumb, Arizona offered her girlfriend an understanding smile. "Do you need to take a break?" she softly asked under her breath, as though they were the only two people in the room.

Gently shaking her head, Callie again tightened her hold on Arizona's hand. "No. I'd really just like to get this over with," she honestly stated, leaning back in her chair and glancing down to aimlessly fiddle with the _Calliope &amp; Co._ bracelet that adorned her girlfriend's wrist.

"Okay," Gloria led, clearing her throat as she glanced at the top of Callie's downturned head. "So, Lauren didn't immediately leave. She was still on the bed screaming at you. . ."

Nodding in reply, Callie finally looked up, her eyes locking on Gloria's face as she put her infinitely disordered thoughts into some form of sensical order. "Yes, that is correct," Callie vaguely offered before choosing to continue. "And, at that point, I didn't know what else to do. I had done everything she said; I stopped the very moment she asked. I had already attempted to comfort her, only to be pushed away. I wasn't harming her in any way. I wasn't even close to her; I wasn't touching her or even talking to her, but she just kept shouting. I was at a complete and total loss, so I just walked away. I went into the bathroom and took a shower. And, when I was finished - when I came back into the bedroom - she was already gone."

The sound of Gloria's pen against the paper soon came to an end and, no longer taking notes, the attorney simply watched Callie with sympathetic eyes. "And, that was the last time you saw her?"

With the briefest of nods, Callie momentarily pulled one hand from within Arizona's hold to briefly swipe at a lone tear that had quickly streaked down her face. "Yes. I honestly have no idea where she went that night, and the following day when I got home from work, all of her things were gone. No note. No call. No email. No text. I later learned that she had gone to Africa to help start a pediatric clinic in Malawi," Callie thoroughly continued to explain, her tone clipped and full of disdain. "The next time I saw her was just a couple months ago. At the hospital - New York-Presbyterian - with Arizona."

Arizona's hand tightened on Callie's almost imperceptibly, but other than that, there was no reaction from either woman.

"Alright," Gloria eventually stated as she tapped her pen against the notepad. "And, that was when Lauren insinuated that you would in some why harm Dr. Robbins and her child?"

Unable to resist, Callie glanced in Arizona's direction and, finding her usually gleaming blue eyes completely shuttered by the veil of her eyelids, her vacant expression totally unreadable and completely closed off, Callie sighed. She had absolutely no idea what Arizona was currently thinking or feeling and, if possible, she hated Lauren Boswell more than ever before for bringing Lillian - and Arizona - into this completely outrageous situation. "No, to my knowledge, Lauren made no accusations on that occasion," Callie genuinely replied.

Sensing this was now her time to join in the conversation, Arizona softly cleared her throat as she shifted her weight in her seat. "Actually, she did," she judiciously stated, causing Callie's head to swiftly whip in her direction, brown eyes instantly filling with utter surprise. "This instance wasn't as detailed as the second altercation at the hospital, but she _did_ make a couple comments concerning Callie."

Upon hearing Arizona's completely unexpected statement, the shocked look in Callie's eyes immediately morphed into one of unfathomable hurt, her heart instantly beginning to slam the rhythm of a bass drum against her chest. "You never told me that," she softly whispered, her voice wavering with injurious emotion. "What did she say?"

Shaking her head, Arizona furtively dragged her eyes away from the woman she loved. And, with her attention now on the expectant looking lawyer who sat on the other side of the desk, she held Callie's hand more tightly when she felt the other woman attempt to pull it away. "Callie was obviously shocked to see Lauren, especially since she assumed she was on a completely different continent, and I had no idea that the _Lauren_ who had immediately befriended me when I first started working at New York-Pres, was actually the same _Lauren_ who was also Callie's ex."

"So, there were actually two separate incidents that happened at the hospital?"

Nodding at the slightly confused looking counsellor, Arizona could feel the sorrowful tension rolling off her girlfriend's rigidly tense form in colossally gigantic waves. "Yes, but the first episode was very brief."

"What did she say, Arizona?" Callie impatiently asked with a huffed exhalation of air.

Glancing sidelong at her girlfriend, Arizona forced herself to not be offended by the undesirable contention clearly present in Callie's tone. And, looking back toward Gloria, which currently seemed like the safest option, Arizona adamantly refused to let go of her girlfriend's now completely rigid hand. "Like I said, Callie was shocked to see Lauren and, once Callie had walked away, Lauren immediately commented that _'some things never change'_. I had no idea what she was talking about, but then she asked me if Callie was still as. ._ .'freaky in bed'_ as she used to be. She wanted to know how I could possibly trust Callie with my child."

Callie's jaw instantly clenched, her eyes quickly welling with hot tears as she valiantly fought against an overwhelming wave of anxious disquietude and foreboding despair.

She couldn't do this.

She couldn't put Arizona through this.

She absolutely refused to ruin Lillian's life before it really even began.

And, suddenly convincing herself that she absolutely did _not_ deserve the comfort Arizona's abiding presence provided, she finally managed to force her persistent girlfriend to release her hand. Her previous relationship and the mistakes she had made were now haunting her with a vengeance and, in her mind, they were bound to be the reason Arizona would eventually - most likely sooner, rather than later - decide to take Lillian and walk away.

Even though Arizona's composure, in the midst of all of this, hadn't wavered - not even once - Callie still found herself holding her breath as she silently fortified herself for the inevitable fallout. And, she, therefore, knew exactly what she needed to do. It was up to her to make this easier for both of them.

"Gloria, would you mind terribly if Callie and I took just a few minutes?" Arizona protectively asked, internally sensing that her girlfriend had just completely -both mentally and physically - pulled away. "I think we need to take some time to regroup."

Nodding in reply, Gloria gently shut the portfolio that was resting in her lap. "That's no problem at all," she genuinely replied, leaning over her chair to retrieve her bag. "Actually, why don't we just call it a day. We can meet tomorrow sometime to discuss the rest," she charismatically offered, her tone professional, yet full of care.

"Thank you," Arizona earnestly voiced, offering the woman a thankful smile. And, then standing from her seat, the blonde assumed that Callie would move right along with her to see Gloria to the exit but, when she did not - her body sitting completely motionless as vacant, brown eyes focused only on an inanimate spot across the room - Arizona offered Gloria an apologetic look before motioning for the woman to go ahead of her so that she could show her to the door.

And, as Arizona and Gloria exited the office in order to make their way through the apartment and toward the elevator, Callie's muffled voice was eventually heard from somewhere deep within the apartment behind them. "Thank you for coming, Gloria. Please call me later so that we can decide what time tomorrow works best."

* * *

Making her way back through the apartment after assuring that Gloria was safely within the confines of the lift, Arizona took a momentary detour toward the kitchen and, grabbing a bottle of Callie's favorite Pinot Noir, along with two glasses from the cabinet, she then continued on through the apartment with the currant and light oak flavored offering in hand.

She knew this entire situation with Lauren was absolutely killing Callie, and she hoped that, tonight, she could somehow manage to do something - _anything_ \- to help put her girlfriend's relentlessly troubled mind at ease. All attempts to this point had proven completely futile, but that definitely didn't mean Arizona was done trying. It was going to take some work, but she was completely up to the task.

She could totally empathize with Callie's torment. To this point in her life, Calliope Torres had always been considered an absolute pillar of society. She was kind and generous; an individual who gave millions of dollars each year to various charities and endowments throughout the country. She was the CEO of not one, but two, major corporations and had been deemed the greatest business mind of the century. She was successful; she was beautiful. Literally everyone in the world absolutely adored and respected her, and these accusations that Lauren had dishonestly leveled against her, were now threatening to quash every last thing Callie had spent her entire life working for.

And, Arizona knew Callie blamed herself. She also knew she was most likely experiencing some sort of inaccurately misguided guilt that she had dragged both Lillian and herself into this less than desirable situation.

But, Arizona knew that wasn't the case. She also knew _Callie_ and was wholeheartedly certain she would never do anything like that - that she was completely and totally incapable of doing the things Lauren had said. Callie was just too aggravatingly perfect and too full of infuriatingly noble beneficence to ever do something like that - to ever treat another human being with such immoral violation and covetous disrespect.

She also believed Lauren was pure evil and adamantly refused to allow her to win - especially not if that was going to cost her the love of her life.

But, unfortunately, the fact still remained - she had never before seen Callie so absolutely defeated. And, regrettably, Arizona also knew that a lot of that disconcerted insecurity had much to do with her. But, where Callie was completely _selfless_, Arizona was one hundred percent _selfish_ and wasn't afraid to admit it. She wasn't going to allow Callie to push her away. Not again. And, she certainly wasn't going to allow Lauren Boswell to tear them apart.

And so, stepping into the office where she assumed Callie would still be, Arizona planned to tell her girlfriend just that. But, finding the room now completely vacant, the blonde furrowed her brow in question before making her way down the hall and in the direction of their bedroom.

Briefly lingering outside the door, she then gently pushed it open, her eyes immediately landing on her girlfriend who was currently lying sprawled atop the plush duvet, her knees bent and hanging over the foot of the bed as long, caramel arms stretched outward from left to the right.

"Calliope," she softly called, gently setting the bottle of wine and crystal stemware on a dresser at the side of the room. But, receiving no response, she decided to continue. "Come on, honey. Get up. I brought wine, and I thought we could take a soothing bubble bath together," she tenderly offered. "I know you think this is the end of the world. . ."

"Isn't it?" Callie hoarsely rasped, her tone tight and full of discord.

Shaking her head, Arizona was now more certain than ever that she had an uphill battle ahead of her. "No. Actually, it's _not_," she gently contended, making her way across the room and taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "We're going to get through this, just like we have everything else," she earnestly insisted, lovingly taking one of Callie's hands between her own.

With a deep exhalation of air, Callie's eyes gently fell shut, her chin uncontrollably quivering as she attempted to speak. She had absolutely no idea how Arizona was still there by her side, how she hadn't once faltered, or how she still hadn't allowed herself to succumb to Lauren's egregiously spewed and blasphemous lies. Of course, it had barely been a day, but Callie simply could not fathom how her girlfriend would possibly be able to rationalize sticking around for very much longer.

"No offense, Arizona, but I _really_ don't want to talk about this right now," she softly stated after barely finding her voice, her eyes sluggishly opening as she pulled herself upward from lying, supine. And, taking a moment longer to deliberately rationalize her thoughts, she aimlessly fiddled with Arizona's bracelet, something that had become a bit of an impulsive habit whenever she was feeling nervous or scared. "I love you _so_ much," Callie earnestly affirmed, tearful brown eyes finally glancing upward to meet curiously compassionate bright blue. "You are the love of my life - the most amazing person I have ever known - but, right now, I'm just so overwhelmed and so _confused_, and I. . .I really just need to take some time," she disjointedly admitted as she begrudgingly dropped an ivory hand in order to slowly stand from the bed.

With her mouth going completely dry, Arizona anxiously swiped her tongue against suddenly arid lips. "Wh-what exactly are you saying, Calliope?" she fearfully asked, her heart viciously shattering at the implication of what _that_ statement - of what Callie's request for some time - could possibly mean.

Longingly staring at her girlfriend's gorgeous face, Callie ruefully shook her head.

"No, Calliope. You don't get to do this. You don't get to run. Not again," Arizona adamantly argued, quickly making her way to her feet.

"I'm just. . .I need some time," she again replied as she wearily trudged toward the ensuite bathroom door. "I have absolutely no idea what to do. I don't know how to feel. I just. . .I can't deal with all of this right now, and I'd really just like to be left alone," she blankly continued, her voice growing more and more timid with each passing word. "Please - _please -_ try to understand."

And, with that, the defeated brunette slowly disappeared from Arizona's sight, the only sound reaching the shocked blonde's ears, the clicking of the lock of the large, wooden door.

This was clearly going to be way more difficult than she had originally thought.

* * *

An hour later, Callie cautiously exited the bathroom and, after quickly drying her body and purposefully donning her robe, she then wrapped her saturated hair into a fluffy towel atop her head. Then, making her way through the penthouse apartment in search of her girlfriend, she sighed when she didn't immediately find her.

Callie had hoped to take just a bit of time to gather herself and her thoughts and, after doing just that while indulging in the warmth of a steaming, hot bubble bath, she was now ready to talk - to discuss the only option she could possibly think of to help assuage what she was sure would be the eventual harrowing effect of this entirely fucked up situation.

If only she could find her girlfriend.

"Arizona?" Callie loudly called down the hallway as she made her way toward the living room. "Arizona? You here?"

But, receiving absolutely no response, Callie suddenly realized the apartment was completely devoid of any other form of human life, her heart nauseatingly sinking into the pit of her stomach at the thought that she had done this to herself.

And, with that overwhelming sense of self-loathing she had been battling for the past twenty-four hours suddenly returning tenfold, she nearly collided with a corner cabinet when she stepped on one of Lillian's stray, pink LEGOs, the sharp little bastard painfully digging into the arch of her bare foot. "Ow! Shit!" she irritably muttered under her breath, hopping on one - _uninjured_ \- foot as she quickly made her way into the office to retrieve her phone. "Shit. Shit. Shit."

No missed calls.

No texts.

Where the hell could Arizona be?

After the things she'd said, had she honestly expected her to stay?

"Damn it," Callie harshly whispered, her hands fiercely trembling as she furiously dialed her girlfriend's number. And, as she impatiently listened to nothing more than the incessantly annoying ringing of an unanswered phone, she rolled her eyes when the sound of an incoming call reached her ears.

"What?" Callie furiously answered without a care to who was on the other end of the line.

"_Umm. . .Callie_?"

"What, Meredith? What do you want?" she angrily spat.

"_Well, hello to you, too, princess_," Meredith sarcastically quipped. "_You know, I'm really starting to take offence to the way to speak to me on the phone_."

Again rolling her eyes, Callie forcefully pinched at the bridge of her nose, though it did little to ward off her impending migraine. "Is there a point to this call, Meredith? Or are you simply keeping me on the line to piss me off?"

"_Well, since you asked so politely_. . ." Meredith caustically replied. "_I was calling because there's a problem at the restaurant. Alex just called and said he's having some trouble with one of the customer's at the bar_," she earnestly explained.

Plopping herself down into an armchair in the sitting area of the bedroom, Callie's fingers unceasingly squeezed more tersely against her nasal bone.

Could things possibly get any worse?

"Who's the evening shift manager, tonight? Can't whoever that is deal with whatever is going on?"

"_I already spoke with David. He has already tried to handle the situation, but he hasn't had any luck. He said the woman is literally irate_," Meredith further explained. "_I tried Aria, but I haven't been able to reach her. And, I know you have a lot going on, Callie, but it sounds to me like you need to get down there. You know this woman must be a real piece of work if Alex hasn't been able to schmooze his way onto her good side_."

Unremittingly shaking her head, Callie let out a huff of sheer exasperation. She couldn't do this; she didn't want to do this. All she currently wanted to do was lay in bed, curled up into a ball. She had absolutely no tolerance remaining - especially not for what was most likely a ridiculously bitchy customer - but, knowing that no matter what was happening in her personal life, she still had a job to do, she quickly stood from her seat, impatiently ripping the towel from her head as she swiftly made her way into the walk-in closet. "Tell Alex to give me at least forty-five minutes. I'll be there as soon as I can."

* * *

Arriving at the Torres Hotel exactly forty-three minutes later after rushing to get ready and then forcing Jackson to break every single traffic law known to man, Callie quickly made her way into the enormous lobby of the Torres Hotel-Manhattan, her presence way more casual than normal, especially while she was at work.

Where her silky brunette hair was generally thrown up into some sort of intricate updo or sleekly coiffed ponytail, it now lay in barely dry waves that perfectly framed her face. Her makeup was subtle, yet alluring, her attire a sleek pair of dark jeans with a pair of black ballet flats, instead of the usual form fitting pencil skirt or impeccably tailored slacks, combined with a pair of stylishly classy heels. The charcoal grey blouse she wore was long with a wide neckline; the sharp fitting, black jacket that covered it, flawlessly completing the outfit as a series of layered, gold necklaces perfectly rested against her chest.

Callie had literally thrown herself together after receiving Meredith's call but, despite her haste to dress and ready herself for whatever complaint she'd been called to deal with, she still looked damn good.

And, she didn't even know it.

"Callie! Thank God you're _finally_ here," Meredith loudly greeted in a rush, nearly running across the lobby and in her friend's direction.

"I tried to get _that woman_ to calm the hell down, but she is _crazy_," Aria expressively added with an exaggerated shiver of contempt as she quickly fell into step with her furious looking twin. "And, when I say crazy, I mean _crazy. _Like certifiably insane!"

With her completely overwrought sister and thoroughly neurotic best friend now flanking her sides, Callie curiously glanced between the two. "I thought you said you couldn't get Aria on the phone," she accusingly stated in Meredith's direction, her arms defiantly crossing over her chest as she came to a complete stop in the middle of the lobby floor.

Abruptly halting in their forward progression when they realized Callie was no longer walking between them, both women cautiously turned around.

"I came over as soon as I got Meredith's message," Aria quickly rationalized, grabbing her sister by the arm and pulling her toward the entrance of the bar. "But, there is absolutely no talking to _that woman, _Callie. She is _totally_ nuts."

Begrudgingly stepping through the large, mahogany double doors leading to the hotel's restaurant, Callie briefly paused in the door frame to smooth her outfit before momentarily allowing her exhausted brown eyes to sweep over the nearly empty room. Off to the left she noted Alex standing behind the spacious and sophisticated bar, the thoughtful selection of notable wines and unique beers she had handpicked and taste-tested herself, lining the wall behind him as he stood drying an empty Collins Glass with a starched white towel.

And, with a heavy sigh of irritated dissatisfaction, she indolently closed the distance between the room's entrance and the bartender who was also a long-time friend. "What's going on, Alex?" she curiously asked as she carefully hoisted herself up to sit on a high stool, her face alight with confusion at the complete lack of commotion in the restaurant that she had expected to find. "I thought you had a customer who was upset," she then added, brown eyes narrowing as she studied the multiple bottles of alcohol in front of her. And, suddenly wishing she had decided to share a bottle of wine with Arizona earlier than evening, instead of ignorantly telling her she needed some time to herself, Callie's feelings of inadequacy once again rose within her chest.

"I did," Alex vaguely offered with a resolute nod as he opened a brand new bottle of Callie's favorite Pinot Noir. And, pouring the red liquid with a scarlet glow into a singular, wide mouth glass, he then set the beverage in front of his boss, a wry smirk tugging at one side of his lips. Then, turning his attention back to drying the stemware, he said no more.

"What the hell, Alex? I didn't come here for this," Callie impatiently chastised, her tone barely above a whisper as she surreptitiously glanced around the restaurant for the supposedly irate customer she had rushed to the hotel to see.

But, upon looking around the strangely empty room, she didn't see any sort of angered stranger she'd been called there to meet, instead, she first spotted Aria and Meredith who now conspiratorially conversed over two frosted mugs of beer as they occupied a table in an isolated corner of the room.

What the hell?

Now, even more abundantly confused and overwhelmingly frustrated by _whatever_ was going on, she impatiently allowed her eyes to then shift to the center of the room toward the grand piano she had spent so many lonely nights playing - to which she had spent so many hours offering her whole heart and her entire soul.

But, what she found there - seated at the majestic instrument's bench - she never could have expected, and with an obvious double take, brown eyes immediately went wide before then narrowing in disoriented abashment when her gaze locked with the gleaming, bright blue eyes of the woman she loved.

"She's the one who wanted to talk to you," Alex coyly admitted from behind a now speechless Callie, his right arm outstretched next to her head as his index finger pointed in Arizona's direction. And, when the brunette made absolutely no attempt to move, he brusquely shoved at the back of her shoulder. "Go. It would be really bad form to keep her waiting any longer."

Finally gathering her senses enough to force her legs to move, Callie slowly made her way into the middle of the room and, momentarily lingering next to the piano, she had absolutely no idea what she was supposed to say or what she was expected to do. "What's going on, Arizona?" she worriedly asked. "Are you okay?"

Offering her girlfriend a gentle smile, Arizona benevolently reached for her hand, gently pulling the taller woman to sit next to her on the bench. "Well, I'm fairly confident that my girlfriend just broke up with me, so I think it's safe to say that I've been better," she earnestly began, carefully turning on the bench so that she could tenderly stare into the great abyss of her girlfriend's bewildered, chocolate eyes.

"I, well. . .I. . ."

"You know we met in this room," Arizona softly interrupted, clearly anxious to change the subject.

Nodding in reply, Callie nervously returned her girlfriend's smile with a slight grin of her own. "I know. I remember."

"And, honestly, a new life for me began in this room - a better life than I ever could have anticipated because, when I met you, I knew I'd met my match."

Arizona momentarily paused and, briefly allowing herself to purposefully glance around the room as her mind wandered to the night they'd met so many months before, she then, once again, swept her attention back to the shocked looking brunette who now sat completely motionless at her side. "And, you know, for a while, I tried to deny my feelings. I tried to tell myself that what I was feeling was irrational and crazy, because you - a perfect stranger - had somehow caused me to behave more irresponsibly than I ever had before," she slyly admitted with a suggestive wink of her right eye. "But, really, as much as I tried to fight what you and I shared from the very moment we met, it was only a matter of time before we arrived at this place. Because. . .no matter what you think, you are it for me."

Taking a moment to make sure that her words were indeed being heard, Arizona lovingly took Callie's hands into her own, the pads of her thumbs gently brushing against tanned knuckles as she continued to speak. "When I think about you, I know that no one else will ever hold my heart the way you do. Because, now, when I look into my heart - when I search my soul - both are always filled with the most amazing visions of you, Lillian, and me. Well, actually. . ."

Arizona briefly trailed off, her cheeks blushing slightly before she continued on with what her heart was adamantly encouraging her to say. "When I think about the future, Calliope, I like to picture us as two trees planted side-by-side - our roots growing together, more firmly as the years go by - with our. . ._children_ sprouting like seedlings all around us."

With her eyes suddenly lighting with glaring realization of the deeper meaning to Arizona's ardently sincere words, Callie swallowed hard against the lump of emotion that had collected in her throat. "Arizona. . ."

Shyly smiling, Arizona nervously glanced downward at their joined hands, knowing she'd just admitted to Callie that she thought they should have more children - that she desperately wanted to have more children with her. She had been thinking about babies with Callie for a very long while, but it wasn't until that very moment that she suddenly realized that she had just made her innermost thoughts and feelings known.

But, they could discuss that later. Right now, she had more important things to say.

"I can't imagine growing old with anyone else, nor do I want to, because, Calliope, I know you're the only one I want to share the rest of my life with - the only person I was meant to be with for. . ._forever_. Because, when I look into your eyes - and search my heart - all I can see is a reflection of the two of us and the life I hope we'll share. And, I'm really hoping that you feel the same. I'm hoping that, despite your sudden need to be alone, when you _truly _look into your own heart, you see only me and the vision of us spending the rest of our lives together."

Quickly brushing at stubborn tears, Callie anxiously exhaled a quavering breath.

"There are so many ways to be happy in this life, Callie, but all I really need - all I really _want_ \- is you. Because, I know my life will never be complete without you beside me to share it," Arizona genuinely continued, gleaming cerulean eyes now brimming with a pool of unshed tears.

And, taking a moment to release her girlfriend's now tremulous hands, Arizona gently placed her fingertips against the piano's hinged fallboard in order to slowly press it up and over the keys.

"Calliope, I. . ."

A loud gasp urgently escaped Callie's chest, successfully cutting off whatever Arizona was about to say, as it loudly echoed throughout the ornately decorated room. And, with Aria, Meredith, and Alex's heads quickly whipping in the direction of the blonde and the brunette, their attention was now solely focused on the couple seated at the gleaming grand piano, all three now anxiously awaiting whatever was about to happen next.

Staring down at the ebony and ivory piano keys, Callie's heart instantly began to beat the rhythm of a timpani drum inside her chest, her glistening, russet eyes undividedly focusing on the miraculous sight of her grandmother's _missing,_ ten carat diamond engagement ring as it brightly twinkled back at her from when it sat, in a regal, purple _Calliope &amp; Co. _ring box, captivatingly nestled among the black and white piano keys.

And, with the cacophony of her own heart now raucously pounding in her ears, Arizona patiently waited for her girlfriend to once again look in her direction. And, when she did - when those magical, brown eyes did finally meet her own - Arizona was quite certain she had never before seen such astonished amazement and profound admiration reflected in those gorgeous, chestnut eyes, nor had she ever witnessed such love and devotion emanating from the flawlessly perfect face of the woman she loved. "Calliope, I know everything that's happening right now has you completely overwhelmed. I know that you are upset and that you are frustrated, but sweetheart, I need _you_ to know that I am here for you. I am here, and I'm not going anywhere. I refuse to allow _her_ to be the reason I don't get to spend the rest of my life with the woman I love. . ."

Briefly trailing off, Arizona gently pulled the emerald cut, diamond ring from the safety of its vigilant perch and, reverently raising it in Callie's direction, she lovingly continued. "So, I now leave how all of this turns out, in your hands. I am placing my heart into _your hands_, Calliope Torres, because I love you more than anything, and I promise you, no one will work harder to make you happy or cherish you more that I plan to do. Because, you deserve so much, Calliope - the _very_ best. You deserve someone who will back you up without limits, a person who will let you grow and flourish without borders; someone who will passionately love you without end. And, I'm really hoping you'll let that someone be me."

And, with a minor hitch of breath as the gravity of this moment suddenly hit her, Arizona lovingly reached out with one hand, the warmth of her palm reverently cupping a smooth, caramel cheek as the other hand hopefully presented her girlfriend with the ring. "So, Calliope, what do you think? Will you let me be the one? Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"


	31. Chapter 31

**Title**: Skinny Love

**Author**: MysteriousSwaggerOfScrubs

**Pairing**: Callie/Arizona

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: A haunting tale of wealth and power, love and loss. Are one night stands ever meant to last for longer than just one night?

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN: **So sorry for the delay. Hopefully the next chapter will be posted much more quickly than the past two. As always, thank you all so very much for your continued support of this story; I love reading every single one of your questions, comments, and reviews! With that said, I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and I look forward to seeing what you think! Thanks again! (Song Credit: Stay by Miley Cyrus)

* * *

_**Thirty-One**_

* * *

"Seriously, daddy. I really don't need this right now."

Brusquely dropping her head against the back of her chair, Callie rolled her eyes in frustration before staring up at the ornately designed tray ceiling of her home office. The fatigue she was feeling was completely consuming her; it was evident in her every feature - etched into the creases around her eyes and the downturned pout of her lips.

She couldn't believe her life had come to this; she never could have anticipated that she would ever have to quarantine herself to her apartment, holing up and hiding out as if she were some sort of common criminal. And, as she listened to her father go on and on about _social decorum _and _moral responsibilities_, and the fact that her mother would be absolutely appalled by her _immorally obscene and unscrupulously disgusting_ _behavior_, she simply could not take it a moment more.

"That's enough, dad!"

"_Calliope!"_

"I said _enough_, daddy! I'm handling it!" she angrily snapped into the phone as she quickly stood from her seat. "And, you know what?! If mom was still alive - if she was still here - she would be _way_ more supportive than you! So, thank you for that! Thank you for always being there when I need you the most!"

Clicking off her phone with an abrasive jab of her thumb, Callie then carelessly threw the device across the room, a low growl rising from deep within her chest and forcing its way out of her mouth when the phone loudly bounced off the bookshelf to land in a shattered heap on the gleaming hardwood floor. "Useless. Fucking useless," she angrily muttered as tears stubbornly began to fill her eyes.

"Callie. . ."

"No, seriously, Aria," Callie quickly interrupted, having seen her sister slip into the room just moments before she had sent her phone crashing to its death. "He is being so irrational! What the hell does he think I'm doing, just letting this go? Just saying _fuck it_, who gives a shit? Just singlehandedly ruining the Torres name after I've been working my ass off for this company for nearly half my life?" she harshly spat, her arms flailing through the air as she agitatedly paced the room. "I wish he would have just kept running this fucking business himself!"

Aria nervously cleared her throat, moving from the doorway to close the distance between herself and her twin. "Just have a little patience with him, Callie. He's just worried," she gently tried to soothe, though Callie immediately bristled at her words.

"He's only worried about the company, Aria. The goddamn _Torres_ name!" Callie immediately argued, quickly stepping away from her sister to make her way back behind her desk. "He doesn't give a crap about me."

Aria's brow momentarily furrowed as she stared across the room at her irate, yet visibly dejected sister. "You cannot possibly believe that," she gently argued, bending over to rescue her sister's demolished phone from the floor. And, tossing it onto the cordovan leather blotter atop the desk, she then crossed her arms over her chest, dark brown eyes beseeching her sister to somehow calm down enough to see reason. "Why don't we get out of here. We now need to get you a new phone, anyway, and then maybe we could grab some dinner," she hopefully suggested, sincere, brown eyes beseeching her sister to please agree. "You haven't left this apartment in two weeks, Callie. Don't you think it's time?"

Ruefully shaking her head, Callie then placed her palms against the front of her own face and, purposefully rubbing them up and down, she then awkwardly plopped down into her chair. "I can't," she definitively conceded, her tone barely above a whisper. "I can't go out there, Aria. Not with those reporters beating down the door - breathing down my neck," she further clarified. "I just. . .I can't take it. The questions. The disapproving looks. The ridiculous accusations about. . .Lillian _and_ Arizona. . ."

Callie softly trailed off, the tears that had brimmed in her eyes during her conversation with her father, now evading the barrier of her eyelids in order to streak down her face. "I. . .I just can't."

Aria's heart literally broke as she watched the epic struggle that was currently overpowering her sister; she wasn't sure she'd ever seen her appear so despondent - so fearful - so full of hopeless disdain. She desperately wished there was something she could do - something she could say - and, cautiously settling into the chair across from her downtrodden twin, Aria carefully chose her words. "Have you. . . _talked_ to her?"

Once again shaking her head, Callie sadly sighed as she painstakingly made her way to her feet, her every movement tense and riddled with stress. "No. I haven't. I don't think I can."

Sadly regarding the melancholy set of her sister's face, Aria now knew for certain that she had never seen Callie in so much pain - not after their mother, not after Isabella, and certainly not after Lauren had so callously walked away. "You should call her, Callie. You know Arizona will talk to you if you at least try," she gently insisted. "Because, everything really is going to be okay, Callie. Everything is going to be alright."

With the irrational anger she'd been feeling just minutes before once again rising from where it was barely hidden beneath the surface, Callie quickly stepped around the desk, needing to remove herself from this entire confrontation. "How can you possibly say that?" she furiously questioned, wrenching her phone from atop her desk before rushing toward the door. "I can't go to work. I can't even leave the house. My face is plastered across the front page of every newspaper and magazine across the country; I'm the headline story of the television news every single night. The woman I love has moved out, and I'm not even sure where she is! So, forgive me, Aria, for not believing you when you say that everything is going to be _alright_!"

"But, it is, Callie. It. . ."

But, before Aria could finish her statement, Callie had already heard enough. And, quickly turning on her heel, she swiftly stalked through the apartment, the slamming of her bedroom door loudly resonating throughout the apartment as she threw herself down onto her bed and cried.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Hotels are never entirely silent._

_There are countless, barely audible sounds that resonate around a hotel's walls, no matter the time of day. _

_Random sighs. _

_The rustling of sheets._

_The wheels of a suitcase being rolled across a tiled floor. _

_The muffled voice of a concierge. _

_The intoxicating laughter of a couple who happily joked over their cocktails while joyously mingling at the bar. _

_But, for the first time in its entire history, the Torres Hotel-Manhattan had fallen completely still, existing only in a vacuum of soundless reticence as Arizona expectantly stared into the tearful, russet eyes of the woman she loved. _

_To say that Callie was stunned was an egregious understatement; she was, in fact, thoroughly and comprehensively paralyzed with the most overwhelmingly profound sense of astonishment she had ever before experienced. _

_And, even that, barely began to explain just exactly how she was feeling. _

_She was completely and totally unprepared for the gravity of the situation in which she currently found herself - in the very place she had first laid eyes on the woman she wanted to be with for forever. And, on top of that, she certainly hadn't expected to find that woman anywhere - with an engagement ring - the one that was currently twinkling and sparkling back at her, anxiously awaiting a response. _

_But, Callie didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do. This was all just too much. And, so, deciding she needed to just be honest - to tell her girlfriend exactly what she was feeling - she nervously cleared her throat, quickly swiping at the tears that stained her flawless, caramel cheeks before beginning to speak. "I love you, Arizona. More than anything. More than I ever thought possible. More than I have ever loved anyone or anything in my entire life," she genuinely began, her own eyes full of moisture as her attention dropped from tentative, cerulean ones to land on her abuela's engagement ring. And, with that gloriously gleaming diamond twinkling back at her - taunting her - she spoke directly from her heart. "Yes," she barely managed to whisper, her eyes once again snapping upward in her girlfriend's direction. "Of course I'll marry you, Arizona. Nothing in the world would make me happier than to be your wife."_

_"Yes!" Aria shouted from across the room as loud cheering and applause erupted from the three onlookers in the restaurant. They weren't close enough to hear what either woman was saying, but they were able to see their faces; they could clearly see the nod of Callie's head as a brilliant smile set her entire demeanor aglow with excitement. _

_"My God! It's about damn time!" Meredith happily whooped, proudly fist bumping Aria and then waving in Alex's direction for their con artist job, well done._

_But, from the shocked looking blonde woman who now sat - apparently - completely incapacitated at Callie's side, there was absolutely no response. She didn't move. She didn't speak. She didn't even blink an eye._

_"Arizona?" Callie worriedly asked when her girlfriend had remained mutely immobilized for far too long, her eyes knitting together in sincere concern for the other woman's sudden onset of ominous silence. And, when she still received no response, she once again called her name. "Arizona?"_

_"Yeah?" Arizona finally - barely -managed._

_"You okay?" _

_And, visibly shaking herself from her momentary stupor, Arizona still appeared wholeheartedly confused as hazy, blue eyes rapidly blinked several times in an attempt to focus both her vision and her mind. "I-I. . .yeah. I'm good," she vaguely replied, her eyes finally beginning to refocus as a dimpled grin gently overtook her face. "Sorry. I'm sorry," she genuinely apologized, once again shaking her head. _

_"You sure?" Callie gently asked, her brow still furrowed. _

_Appearing appropriately sheepish, Arizona suddenly realized that she still held Callie's grandmother's ring in her hand. "Oh, crap! Sorry. Here. . .here. This is for you," she urgently insisted, her own trembling hand, reaching out for Callie's left so that she could slip the ring into its rightful place. "Let's get this on your finger where it belongs."_

_But, as much as she wanted that to happen - as much as she wanted to be Arizona's fiancé and then her wife - Callie didn't immediately allow Arizona to slide that spectacular ring onto her finger. She just couldn't. Something was up with her girlfriend; this just. . .it didn't seem right. _

_And, so, gently pulling her hand away from Arizona's questing reach, Callie painstakingly laced her fingers together before resting them atop her jean clad lap. _

_Now, thoroughly confused by Callie's sudden withdrawal, uneasy, cerulean eyes searched a flawless, caramel face for any inkling as to what had just occurred. "Wh-what. . ."_

_"What's going on, Arizona?" Callie urgently insisted, her eyes now welling with a fresh onset of tears. "Where did you go just a minute ago?"_

_With a heavy sigh, Arizona realized that she had been caught; she hadn't meant to freeze just moments before but, now realizing how her behavior must have seemed, she mentally chastised herself for clearly ruining the perfect proposal she had just somehow successfully managed to arrange - and then thoroughly demolish. "I'm sorry, Calliope. Honestly, I am. I just. . .well. . .you weren't. . .I mean, I didn't think you would. . ."_

_Expectantly watching as a myriad of emotions flashed across Arizona's face, a kaleidoscope of thoughts and feelings reflected in those intoxicating blue eyes, Callie felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach when she saw Arizona ruefully shake her head._

_"You weren't supposed to say yes. . ."_

* * *

Sitting alone in her apartment later that evening, a half empty bottle of Merlot situated on a small table near her piano, Callie carefully slid onto the piano bench, her mind still focused on that night in the Torres Hotel when she sat at the restaurant's grand piano with Arizona at her side.

So much had happened since that night - the night when all of her dreams had come true. And, with her right index finger gently tapping at Middle C, she then straightened her posture, her mind overwrought with more overwhelming emotions than she could ever remember feeling all at once.

She could feel her heart beginning to race and her palms to sweat; she could feel her respirations starting to quicken and her chest to become heavy with fear. And, gently closing her eyes, she desperately attempted to make it all stop - to force her body to calm - her hands quickly moving of their own volition to begin expertly articulating a tune.

_Well, it's good to hear your voice  
I hope you're doing fine  
And if you ever wondered  
I'm lonely here tonight_

_I'm lost here in this moment_  
_And time keeps slipping by_  
_And if I could have just one wish_  
_I'd have you by my side_

_Oh, oh, I miss you_  
_Oh, oh, I need you_

_And I love you more than I did before_  
_And if today I don't see your face_  
_Nothing's changed, no one can take your place_  
_It gets harder every day_

_Say you love me more than you did before_  
_And I'm sorry it's this way_  
_But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home_  
_And if you ask me, I will stay, I will stay_

How Callie wished she could hear those words from Arizona's mouth; she needed her to come home - to _stay_. This was all her fault; she was the reason Arizona wasn't there with her right now. She was the reason her body was resisting her attempts to keep it calm; it was her own fault that even her piano was failing to keep the anxiety attack she could certainly feel stirring deep within her exhausted and defeated body at bay.

_This_ was all her fault.

_Everything_ was her fault.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Abashedly rearing back at that response, as rambled as it was, Callie defensively folded her arms over her chest. "I wasn't?" she haughtily asked, her tone becoming abrasively astringent. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

_Watching as a mask of indignation protectively clouded Callie's beautiful features, Arizona rolled her eyes at her own ineptitude of speech before reverently tucking the ring back into its case. Then, forcing her girlfriend's arms to part in order to tenderly take two trembling, caramel hands back into her own, she sighed before she spoke. "I'm saying this all wrong. I'm sorry," she genuinely prefaced as she lovingly squeezed Callie's hands. "I had this all planned out in my head. I mean, of course, I wanted you to say yes. I really, really did. But, I just. . .I didn't think you would. Not immediately. Not after today. And, so, I had this whole speech planned out because I was sure you were going to say no. I was sure I was going to have to argue with you to get you to agree, but then, you said yes. Without the slightest bit of hesitation. And, that kind of shocked me. I mean. . .earlier today, you all but broke up with me and now you're saying yes," Arizona wistfully mused, though her face quickly clouded with concern. "You did mean it, right? You weren't just joking around?"_

_Callie didn't know whether she should feel offensively insulted or infinitely proud that Arizona knew her so very well. "Of course I meant what I said, Arizona," she earnestly stated, though her face faltered and then slightly fell. "But, you're right. Obviously, if something were to happen…" Callie trailed off, hating the words she was currently allowing herself to verbalize. "I'm just saying. . .I wouldn't blame you if you changed your mind."_

_"I'm not going to change my mind," Arizona instantly contended, carefully plucking the engagement ring from its perch and finally sliding it onto Callie's left, ring finger. "We are not breaking up over a lying, scheming psychopath."_

_Sweeping her eyes from Arizona's face to reverently land upon the ring that just seemed meant for her finger, Callie gently shook her head. "I am so sorry for all of this, Arizona. For Lauren and for today. I'm sorry I insinuated that I needed time without you. I never really wanted that. I. . ."_

_"I know you didn't. There's no way you'd ever be able to survive without me," Arizona coyly replied, causing the slightest of chuckles to breech Callie's lips. "But, I also know that a lot of your concern is about me and my well-being."_

_With a tight nod, Callie's attention remained solely on their joined hands, her eyes sneaking glances at that stunning ring that just looked so damn right situated on her hand._

_"That is just so you, and I honestly would expect nothing less. Because you love me, Calliope. And, you love Lillian," Arizona knowingly spoke. _

_"I do. I really, really do," Callie eagerly replied, aggrieved, brown eyes finally glancing up to meet brilliant, bright blue._

_"And, we love you, too." _

_Just as she always did, Arizona devotedly gazed at Callie like no one else ever had and, suddenly emboldened by the tenderness - by the love, respect, and adoration - reflected in the face of the woman she loved, the brunette suddenly found her deepest fears slipping from the barrier of her own lips. "I'm scared, Arizona. I'm afraid of hurting you. I'm afraid of losing you. I'm afraid of what is yet to come."_

* * *

_Well, I tried to live without you  
The tears fall from my eyes  
I'm alone and I feel empty  
God, I'm torn apart inside_

_I look up at the stars_  
_Hoping you're doing the same_  
_And somehow I feel closer_  
_And I can hear you say_

_Oh, oh, I miss you_  
_Oh, oh, I need you_

_I love you more than I did before_  
_And if today I don't see your face_  
_Nothing's changed, no one can take your place_  
_It gets harder every day_

_Say you love me more than you did before_  
_And I'm sorry it's this way_  
_But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home_  
_And if you ask me, I will stay, I will stay, always stay_

Finally feeling her heart begin to slow its rapid pace as her breathing simultaneously became more even, a lone tear trickled from the confines of Callie's right eye and, as it dripped to the ivory keys beneath her hands, she continued to play her melancholy serenade, her heart fracturing into a million tiny pieces as thoughts of that night continued to play out in brilliant Technicolor clarity through her mind.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_With an understanding nod, Arizona gently swiped at the identical tears that trailed down both sides of her girlfriend's tormented face. "I know you're worried, Calliope. And, I know you're scared. That's one of the reasons I'm asking you to marry me right this moment. Because, none of that stuff matters to me, Callie, and I really need you to see that. I need you to understand that neither of us is perfect. We've both made mistakes, but this - whatever it is with Lauren - isn't one of them. You didn't do anything wrong - nothing at all - so please don't let that keep you from being happy. Please don't let that keep you from being with me. Please don't let that keep us apart," Arizona earnestly beseeched. "I need you, Calliope. I want you. Every single day. For the rest of my life."_

_Callie was barely able to hold back the sob that threatened to escape her chest at the sincerity present in Arizona's heartfelt words. She couldn't believe this was happening - the stupidity with Lauren but, more than that, she absolutely could not believe that Arizona had just oh so eloquently asked her to be her wife. She had always envisioned that she would be the one to propose to Arizona but, as she once again stared down at the gleaming facets of that gigantic, ten carat diamond, she suddenly realized this was exactly how things were supposed to be. _

_There really could not have been a more perfect proposal. _

_"Okay," Callie barely managed to get out before her body succumbed to the weight of everything that was currently happening - around her and completely out of her control - her entire form slumping onto itself as a torrent of tears broke free from the confines of her eyelids._

_"Hey, hey, hey, hey. Everything's going to work out. I promise," Arizona lovingly attempted to soothe as she gathered the ominously defeated woman into the welcoming cocoon of her loving embrace. And, gently rocking the emotional woman back and forth in her arms, she then leaned back ever so slightly, tucking a stray lock of Callie's hair behind her ear before reverently placing her palms against the sides of a tear stained face. "I am so, so sorry that you're being dragged through this, Callie, but I know everything is going to turn out for the best. I know all of this is going to be fine. And, besides. . ." The blonde momentarily trailed off, sending her girlfriend a playful wink before continuing her statement. ". . .no matter what happens with all of this, you've got me. You are always going to have me, Calliope. Forever and ever."_

_A strange sensation of painful pleasure immediately swelled in Callie's chest as she listened to the genuine faithfulness present in Arizona's words, causing a wave of intense emotion that brought about a new onset of relentless tears. Loving Arizona was her only bright, shining certainty, right now; when everything else seemed so screwed up and horribly wrong, Arizona was the only thing that felt completely and totally right. And, knowing she needed to pull herself together - to refocus on the only thing that really mattered - she swiftly wiped at her eyes, clearing her throat as she straightened up in her seat. "I love you so much, Arizona. And, today, you have honestly made me the happiest woman in the world. I want nothing more than to be your wife, but I. . .with all of this happening, I feel the need to protect you, Arizona. You and Lillian. And, I'm worried that the only way I can protect you is for us to. . .break up."_

_The look on Arizona's face was one of complete astonishment; she was currently staring at Callie has if she had sprouted a second head, her mouth falling agape and her tongue going completely dry with unadulterated confusion and insurmountable hurt. "Wh-what? You just agreed to marry me, but now you think we should break up? What the hell, Calliope?! You said you were serious. You said you weren't just messing around!" _

* * *

The tears now freely fell from Callie's tormented brown eyes, her shaking hands barely able to provide the dexterity necessary to continue playing the song. Nothing about this was right. Arizona should be there with her right this moment; they should be celebrating. They should be planning a wedding and a honeymoon. They should be discussing the amazingly wonderful fact that Arizona wanted them to have more kids.

But, alas, they weren't doing any of those things.

Because. . .they were apart.

Callie hadn't spoken to Arizona in nearly two weeks; she wasn't sure exactly where she was. She assumed that Arizona had taken Lillian and gone back to Seattle but, the truth was, she didn't really know where they were.

It was just easier that way, and all because of some misguided idea that this was the only way she could keep them safe. The only way she could keep the repercussions of her own sordid past - her previous indiscretions - from harming their future.

_I never wanna lose you  
And if I had to, I would choose you  
So always stay, please, always stay  
You're the one that I hold on to  
'Cause my heart would stop without you_

_I love you more than I did before_  
_And if today I don't see your face_  
_Nothing's changed, no one can take your place_  
_It gets harder every day_

_Say you love me more than you did before_  
_And I'm sorry that it's this way_  
_But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home_  
_And if you ask me, I will stay, I will stay, I'll always stay_

_And I love you more than I did before_  
_And I'm sorry that it's this way_  
_But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home_  
_And if you ask, I will stay, I will stay, I will stay_

* * *

Later that night, Callie lay fitfully sleeping in the middle of the giant king sized bed she had, up until recently, shared with the woman who currently haunted her dreams, that woman's pillow held tightly to her chest as Callie's mind raced with a series of incoherently threaded together dreams.

"Arizona?" Callie mumbled, her brain still lost somewhere in the land of nod. Arizona?"

"Yes, Calliope. It's me. I'm right here, sweetheart."

Jolting awake at the sound of the voice she hadn't heard in nearly two weeks, Callie suddenly became more aware of her surroundings, an unmistakably familiar sensation of a warm body curled up behind her, pulling her into greater alertness as strong, surgeon fingers entangled with her own in order to tug her in close. "Arizona?"

Chuckling softly into Callie's back, Arizona gently swept brunette hair away from a long, caramel neck, two perfect, pink lips diligently pressing a series of reverently gentle kisses to the smooth skin she found there. "Yes, sweetie," she lovingly purred against the shell of Callie's ear. "Who else do you have sleeping in this bed with you?"

Quickly flipping over, Callie found herself instantly overwhelmed by Arizona's presence, suddenly sure that she had never missed someone so much in her entire life. "Oh, my God!" she whispered in a gasp of breath, long arms enveloping the smaller woman in a bone crushing, yet loving, embrace. "What are you doing here?"

Melting into the brunette's form, Arizona's eyes gently fell shut, a heavy sigh escaping her lips as she reveled in the inebriating sensation of finally being so close to the woman she loved. "Well, I live here, don't I?" she tried to tease, though a single tear meandered its way down her cheek as she lost herself in the cocoon of Callie's body, the profoundly overwhelming awareness of finally being back where she belonged, completely overtaking her.

Callie wanted to hold this woman forever - to never, ever let go - but, pulling back when she felt the unmistakable moisture of fallen tears against her neck, Callie lovingly gazed into glistening, cerulean eyes. "I am so happy you're here, Arizona, but we agreed. Our separation was for your safely, honey. For you and Lillian."

Quickly wiping at her face, Arizona nodded her head, a single index finger pressing against Callie's lips to stop her from saying anything further. "I know we did. I know we agreed. But, I can't do it, Callie. I can't stay away from you any longer. Not for a moment more."

And, with that statement heavily lingering in the air, Arizona leaned forward, benevolently capturing Callie's lips in an intimate kiss that she hoped would not only silence her argument, but also convey all the love, devotion, and need that was currently filling her heart and spilling forth from every last crevice of her soul. This was where she belonged, no matter what they had discussed and, as insistent, alabaster fingers began to pop open the buttons that held together a silky, red pajama top, Arizona knew without a doubt that she was not going to be able to uphold her end of the bargain.

"What are you doing?" Callie breathlessly asked after ripping her mouth away from the pliantly perfect one of her lover.

Tenderly nuzzling her nose against a smooth, caramel cheek, Arizona leaned back, ever so slightly, hazy blue eyes landing on darkening russet brown. "It's been two weeks, Calliope, and I can't wait a moment more," she softly explained. "I missed you so, _so _much and, right now, I desperately need to make love to my future wife."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_God, Callie hated this. She hated seeing that painfully broken look in Arizona's usually transcendent eyes. Everything was just so fucked up and, as Arizona stared down at her with those eyes once again brimming with a pool of unshed tears, Callie could feel her heart breaking just at the thought of what she knew she was about to say. But, knowing she needed to make the woman understand - realizing she needed to rip off the Band-Aid - she gently pulled Arizona back down to sit next to her on the bench, shaking caramel hands taking equally as tremulous ivory ones into their grasp. "I do want to marry you, Arizona. I want that more than I have ever wanted anything else. But, for right now, I think we need to stay apart. We need to make people believe that we are no longer together. We need to. . .separate - probably stop all forms of communication so that no one is able to trace where you are. It's totally going to suck for a while, but it's for your own protection, sweetie. For Lillian's safety. For everyone's well-being so that we can be together in the end."_

_With realization suddenly dawning on just what Callie meant, Arizona's every feature visibly lightened, though she blew out a long breath of frustration at the mere thought of having to spend even one night away from the woman she loved. "So, let me guess," she sarcastically quipped, already seeing the certain conviction in Callie's magical, brown eyes. "You've already come up with a plan."_

_Nodding her head, Callie could feel her own heart beginning to clench and tug with helpless despair. "I have."_

_Biting her bottom lip in an attempt to stifle the torrent of emotion that was about to spill forth like a flood from her eyes, Arizona stubbornly shook her head. "Tell me right now this isn't going to last forever, Callie. Please tell me this is just a ruse," Arizona urgently insisted, completely unwilling to agree to anything Callie had to say without first having the assurance that the brunette wasn't just searching for a way out. _

_Gathering her fiancé into her arms, Callie held the woman close, momentarily refusing to let her go. But, realizing she needed to explain - that she needed to tell her all about her plan - she slightly pulled back, taking two silky, ivory cheeks between her hands. "This is just a scam. A complete fabrication. I promise you, Arizona. I am absolutely giddy at the thought of being your fiancé and eventually becoming your wife."_

* * *

What started out as a gentle massage of moist lips soon became more heated, their lust rising to a blazing inferno as Arizona weaved her fingers through the thick, brunette tresses at the back of Callie's head. "I want you," Arizona breathlessly murmured against kiss bruised lips before tugging her in closer in order to deepen the intimate dueling of insistent lips and wanton tongues. "It's been way too long, Calliope. I need you. Right now."

Lovingly gazing into darkening cornflower eyes, Callie found herself wholly unable to resist the stirring in the pit of her stomach as she watched those gorgeous eyes glaze over with libidinous want and provocative need. And, leaning back in, she gently cradled her fiancé's face between her hands as she kissed her with all the longing and all the love that was currently filling her entire being. "I missed you so much, Arizona. I am so sorry for all of this. I was so stupid. I never should have. . ."

Stopping any further words with another insistent kiss, Arizona pushed herself up into kneeling, the greater part of her weight resting on her right knee as she pulled Callie upward to mirror her position in the center of their bed. And, tenderly gazing into magical brown eyes, the blonde's hands suggestively travelled down her fiancé's sides, smoothing over the extravagantly silky material of her already unbuttoned pajama top before grasping the sides of the material and pushing it off her shoulders. "You are stunning, Calliope," she reverently husked, blue eyes never leaving brown as two deft, ivory hands gently cupped the glorious weight of two erotically heaving breasts.

With her head dropping back on her shoulders at the sensation of Arizona's hands on her body, Callie let out a groan of pure pleasure before forcing her head forward and immediately tugging the shirt over Arizona's head. Then, reaching behind her lover to unclasp the satiny blue material of her bra, she immediately ducked her head, pulling one hardened peak into her mouth once perky breasts had fallen free from their confinement.

"Callie," Arizona seductively breathed, her fingers once again lacing through dark locks in order to keep her fiancé exactly where she wanted her to remain.

But, refusing to be forced to stay in just one place, Callie purposely moved her attention to the other breast, lick and caressing its sensitive underside before circling a dusky areola with the tip of her tongue. She hadn't had the honor or the privilege of making love to Arizona for far too long and, tonight, she planned to take her time - to worship every last inch of her - to show this amazing woman just how much she missed her and needed her in her life.

Still kneeling in front of her fiancé, Callie determinedly dragged her tongue downward from a perfectly rounded breast to briefly dip it into her navel before nipping and kissing at the skin along the waistband of her lover's linen pants. "You are the sexiest thing I have ever seen," Callie genuinely whispered as she flicked open the button at the top of Arizona's slacks. And, gently tugging them down that lithe body that she absolutely adored without even a moment's hesitation, Callie reverently moved her lover to lie with her back against the mattress before completely divesting her of her pants and prosthetic limb.

"Please, Callie. . ." Arizona provocatively hissed, her head digging into the pillows beneath her as she salaciously forced Callie's face closer to her center.

Nudging the front of Arizona's cotton covered center with the tip of her nose, Callie found herself lost in the intoxicating essence of her obviously aroused lover, her body beginning to throb with greater need and infinitely passionate desire as she reveled in the dampness that was beginning to saturate the thin material covering Arizona's tantalizing core. And, allowing herself some time to luxuriate in her fiancé's lustfully carnal need, an insistent tongue licked at the blonde's slit through the barrier of her panties before briskly hooking her thumbs into their waistband to painstakingly remove the garment from her blissfully writhing form.

Subconsciously licking her lips as delicious folds, swollen with rapturous arousal were ardently revealed to her, Callie seductively grinned, glancing upward to briefly meet her fiancé's gaze before once again sticking out her tongue to tenderly lick her way up and down already puffy labia, deftly parting moist folds with her tongue along the way.

"God, baby," Arizona gutturally moaned, her hips already beginning to rhythmically thrust her drenched core into her fiancé's hot mouth. "Mmm," she moaned, one hand fisting in the rumpled sheets while the other made its way to the back of Callie's head.

Pleased with her fiancé's response, Callie adamantly fought against the force of the palm atop her head, teasingly moving her mouth from where she knew Arizona needed her most. And, choosing instead to lick and suck at the silky flesh of two toned inner thighs, Callie paid special attention to that one spot at the crease between Arizona's leg and her pulsating core that she knew would drive her absolutely mad with sexual excitement. "I love you, Arizona," she earnestly murmured against heated skin. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I never want you to leave me. Ever again."

No longer able to control the unbridled lust and arousal that had been building inside her ever since she had slipped into their bed just minutes before, Arizona urgently reached down, insistently grasping at Callie's shoulders in order to pull her up next to her. And, then pressing the taller woman against her own body, Arizona quickly pushed down Callie's pajama pants, intently watching as the fire of arousal raged in those soulful, cocoa eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, Calliope. I promise. I know we thought this would be best, but it's been completely awful. Terrible. And, I can't do it, Callie. Not again. Please don't make me go."

Gently caressing Arizona's cheek, Callie then pressed her lips against the moist ones of her fiancé, her mind reeling at the love and devotion she could see in blue eyes, the pleading present in her voice. "Never again, Arizona. I promise you. No matter what."

Gazing up into the depths of those deep brown eyes, Arizona once again tangled her hands into thick, brunette locks and, pulling the other woman closer to her, she pressed her own lips to the plump ones of the woman she loved, massaging Callie's tongue with her own and groaning into her mouth when her own aroused and sensitive nipples intimately caressed the equally as erotically inflamed ones of the woman flagrantly lying on top of her. And, with their bodies intimately pressed so firmly together until they seemed to become one, both women shivered as they simultaneously sensed their souls intertwining, electricity jolting between them as they continued to hungrily kiss and writhe against each other.

After several long moments of pouring all the lust, need, and want they were feeling into the passion of their kiss, Callie again began a southward journey down Arizona's heated form, wandering hands and a questing mouth exploring every last inch of flawless, ivory skin she could possibly find until she reached a meticulously trimmed - barely there - patch of blonde curls. "I could spend hours between your legs, Arizona - teasing. . .sucking, sipping, tasting you," Callie sensually husked as she pulled Arizona's thighs apart, wrapping her arms around her thighs to pull her fiancé's center closer to her mouth. And, dipping her tongue to flick at an erect bundle of nerves, Callie mischievously smirked when Arizona harshly bucked her hips into her face.

"Oh, God! Callie!" Arizona loudly cried out into the bedroom when she felt her fiancé's warm lips completely envelop her throbbing clit.

Perfectly content to spend the entire night with her head buried between two glorious, alabaster thighs, Callie took her time; she didn't rush. And, tugging an engorged and protruding bundle of nerves between her lips and blissfully assaulting it with her tongue as she did, she deftly caressed puffy labia with her fingers, moving her index finger to circle her fiancé's entrance in preparation of infiltrating her tight center.

"Come here," Arizona hastily breathed out, swallowing hard as she took in the surprised look on Callie's face when she tugged at her hair in order to pull her upward.

But, quickly obeying her needy lover's request, Callie didn't argue; she didn't resist and, moving up her fiancé's body to face her, she seductively smiled as they settled - face to face - on their sides.

Tenderly staring into clearly aroused, brown eyes, Arizona took Callie's right hand into her own, licking her own wetness from a perfect index finger before guiding it to the exact spot it had just departed from mere moments before.

Knowing exactly what her fiancé needed - _wanted_ \- Callie wasted no time, immediately thrusting two fingers into Arizona's damp center, causing pink lips to fall open in a silent scream of desirous encouragement and erogenous approval. "You don't have to be quiet, Arizona. There's no one else around," Callie sensuously stated, russet eyes suddenly slamming shut in total surprise when two insistent fingers unexpectedly penetrated her core.

"Oh, fuck!" Callie cried out into the darkness of the night at the sensation of being filled so perfectly, another guttural moan soon leaving her mouth when she felt Arizona spread her fingers to stretch her core. "You feel so good inside me, Arizona. It's like that's exactly where you belong."

Watching in awe as her fiancé's body arched toward her, Arizona again spread her fingers apart, ever so slowly dragging them down the internal walls of her nearly out of control lover. "Open your eyes, Calliope," Arizona softly requested. "I want to watch you. I want _you_ to watch _me_ while I make love to you."

Stormy, brown eyes slowly opened, Callie's beautiful mouth effortlessly falling open when Arizona's fingers curled against that elusive spot buried deep inside to skillfully stroke her to blissful perfection. "Yes, Arizona. Right there, baby! Oh, God. More. I need more."

Knowing exactly what she needed, Callie took it upon herself to momentarily take charge, two tanned legs shamelessly entangled with one alabaster one, Callie's free hand grasping at the hip of Arizona's shortened limb to hold her close. And, now intertwined into the perfect position for their mutually erotic pleasure, two sets of hips roughly began to roll against any inch of flesh they could find, heightening the luscious friction they had already established with each forceful thrust.

"Harder, Arizona. Fuck me harder," Callie breathlessly demanded, throwing her head back on her shoulders, cloudy, russet eyes beginning to roll into the back of her head as her lover obeyed her commands. "Oh, fuck! Yes! Please, Arizona. I really need you to make me come."

"Eyes. . .open," Arizona disjointedly reminded, desperately trying to follow her own command. "God, Calliope! You feel so good. I missed you so much!"

Callie loudly gasped when Arizona's thumb deftly brushed against her hardened clit and, applying the same steady pressure to her lover's bundle of nerves, she met the rhythm of Arizona's fingers - stroke for stroke, caress for caress - loudly groaning as a shouted expletive from her fiancé met her ears, further igniting the heat she felt in the pit of her stomach that was beginning to quickly spiral out of control.

"Fuck me, Calliope! Please!"

Doing as she was told, Callie lost herself in the fire that raged in Arizona's eyes as she continued to stimulate her throbbing center, increasing her pace as she rapidly approached her own earth shattering moment of release. "Oh, God. . .Arizona. . .I'm. . .oh, God. . ." Callie loudly groaned as her internal muscles tightly clenched, sending her entire body into a wild eruption of orgasmic pleasure that consumed her entire being, causing her body to disintegrate into a relentless series of blissful convulsions.

Arizona's center rapidly pulsed as she witnessed the unadulterated pleasure flash across Callie's wide eyes, two perfect, caramel fingers somehow still managing to slide in and out of her pulsating form as a skilled thumb rubbed perfectly tight circles against her clit. "Ah, shit! Fuck! Yes!" Arizona screamed out in unbridled pleasure, her body arching into her fiancé when Callie simultaneously curled her fingers and deftly caressed her swollen nub. And, suddenly losing herself - suddenly toppling over the edge - her throbbing core tightly sucked and then tugged on long, tanned fingers, a blonde head heavily tipping forward to rest against a sweat slick shoulder. "Oh. . . oh. . .Callie! Oh my God!"

With Arizona's entire body first going completely rigid with pure delight, it then succumbed to the ecstasy of several shivering tremors as Callie tenderly gathered the euphoric woman into her arms to hold her close. And, still lying face to face with their noses touching, both women desperately tried to calm their ragged breathing as their sated bodies continued to violently shudder with the aftershocks of their long overdue lovemaking.

Several long minutes later, Callie was the first to come back to her senses, leaning in to gently kiss her utterly blissed out fiancé. Gently running her tongue along pink lips, Callie smiled when she felt her lover shiver in response.

"Mmmm. . .amazing," Arizona sighed, gently removing her fingers from Callie's core as she burrowed her face against her neck. "And so, _so_ hot."

"Mmmhmm. . ." Callie agreed, her own hands now resting against the slight curves of Arizona's glorious hips. And, pulling back so that she could see her fiancé's face, Callie breathed in through her nose as she locked her lips with Arizona's in a hard kiss. "God, I love you," she reverently said once she had forced herself to pull away, her fingers playing over the small of Arizona's back to draw random patterns in an attempt to calm her fiancé's still racing heart. "I'm so glad you came back."

"Mmm, me too," Arizona earnestly replied, her own hand lightly traveling up and then back down Callie's side. "And, I'm never leaving you ever again."

* * *

"Callie."

The hushed voice of the woman she loved did little to pull Callie from the deep sleep she had fallen into after their third round of lovemaking, but when an unmistakably moist and incredibly hot mouth deftly wrapped around an exposed nipple, Callie's eyes suddenly snapped open, the back of her head urgently digging into an eiderdown pillow when she felt the pressure of an insistent thigh firmly press into her still overly sensitive core.

"Arizona," she hoarsely groaned, her voice gravelly from the shouted expletives and clamorously shrieked cries of pleasure that had repeatedly fallen from her lips mere hours before.

"I want you, Calliope," Arizona genuinely husked, her attention painstakingly moving from one taut peak to lovingly lavish its mate. "I need you. _Again_."

Grasping onto her fiancé's arms, Callie pulled her upward until they were staring at each other, and shamelessly spreading long, caramel legs, Callie groaned as Arizona deliciously settled between them. "You should definitely take me, then," she libidinously murmured, those muscled lower limbs carefully wrapping around her lover's body to draw her in impossibly closer than ever before.

Smiling into her fiancé's neck, Arizona then placed a gentle kiss against the prominence of a tanned jawbone before pushing herself up onto her forearms to better watch her lazily compliant lover as she steadily began to press her own insatiable center into the equally as enthusiastic one of the woman she loved.

"Holy shit, Callie! Get your ass up! You have _got_ to see this!"

All movement in the bed ground to a complete stop when an intruder brashly came barreling through the bedroom door, the television instantly being turned on as Aria plopped herself down onto the foot of the bed.

"My God, Aria. What the hell?" Arizona harshly snapped, groaning as she rolled off of Callie's now completely frozen form.

Surreptitiously looking around with her eyebrows knitted together, Aria was clearly shocked to see that her sister was not alone in the bed - and that neither person she found there had on a stitch of clothing. "Oh, shit!" she loudly gasped, briskly jumping up from the bed. And, dropping the remote to the floor, she nearly joined it when her feet got tangled in a mess of sheets and blankets, her body stumbling and lurching forward in her haste to extract herself from the mattress. "Oh, gross. This is just. . ._gross_," she disjointedly rambled. "I mean. . .I know you do it. I've _seen _you do it. But, good God. This is just. . .well, it's just. . .what the hell are you doing here, anyway, Arizona?"

But, neither woman, who now sat upright in the bed with the sheet held tightly to cover their bare breasts, seemed to care about what the clearly shocked and disgusted brunette, currently standing in the middle of their bedroom, had to say, their attention, instead, solely focused on the television screen as a CNN news reporter's voice adeptly filled the airwaves.

And, what they saw on the screen - what was happening in the background video of the report - they never could have expected - the vision of a disgruntled looking Lauren Boswell being handcuffed and then forced into a police car by a stern looking officer of the NYPD.


	32. Chapter 32

**Title**: Skinny Love

**Author**: MysteriousSwaggerOfScrubs

**Pairing**: Callie/Arizona

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: A haunting tale of wealth and power, love and loss. Are one night stands ever meant to last for longer than just one night?

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN: **Thank you all for the your reviews for the previous chapter. I am SO SORRY I didn't get the opportunity to respond to them individually, but please trust that I value each and every one of them. Thank you all for your patience; the fall season is ALWAYS a very busy one for me. I really hope you enjoy this update, and I can't wait to see what you think! Thanks again and please ENJOY!

* * *

_**Thirty-Two**_

* * *

Once again sitting at the desk in her home office with her fiancé and attorney seated across from her, much like they had done just two weeks before, Callie's knees nervously bounced up and down, her hands anxiously wringing together beneath the shroud of the mammoth, mahogany desk, as Gloria attempted to explain everything she knew about what Callie and Arizona had witnessed on their television screen less than two hours before.

"It seems that you are one in a very long line of women of which Dr. Boswell has attempted to take advantage. The most recent being her current girlfriend, a Dr. Penelope Blake," Gloria diligently informed, briefly glancing down at her portfolio in order to read off the woman's name. "From what I have been told, Dr. Blake called security after Dr. Boswell assaulted her in an on-call room of NewYork-Pres. It is also my understanding that, at some point in time, Dr. Boswell admitted to falsifying her story and her allegations against you to Dr. Blake who is now willing to testify against Boswell were this to ever make its way to trial," Gloria further divulged. "Needless to say, however, Lauren has now recanted her entire statement and has completely withdrawn her accusations against you. She no longer wishes to press charges."

Sitting in stunned silence, Callie found herself at a complete loss for what she could possibly say. She was shocked; she was confused. She absolutely could not believe this was happening. "I-I. . .I just. . .I honestly. . .I have no words," she disjointedly admitted as she valiantly attempted to process what her attorney had just explained.

Carefully watching as a million, conflicting emotions hastily crept over her fiancé's flawless, caramel face, Arizona desperately tried to garner just the briefest glance of the other woman's attention. But, when Callie didn't once look in her direction, a hazy, brown eyed gaze staring at some random spot on the wall behind her head, Arizona sighed as she carefully made her way to her feet. "This is a _good thing_, Calliope," she gently encouraged with a relieved smile. And, making her way around the desk to stand behind her bewildered fiancé, benevolent hands lovingly caressed the taut muscles of strong - and extremely tense - shoulders.

Remaining completely motionless in her chair, Callie was still too surprised to really make any sort of sense of what either woman was attempting to explain. This all just seemed too easy. She thought she was going to have to fight harder. Longer. She was certain she was going to be relentlessly dragged through the mud, her name beguiled and her reputation tarnished.

This was _way_ too simple.

"So, it's over? Just like that?" she skeptically asked.

Nodding in assent, Gloria hastily made a note on the paper in front of her. "It seems so," she simply replied with a motherly smile. "I would, however, like to schedule a press conference for later today. And, if you are willing, I'd like you to be present, Callie. Maybe even speak on your own behalf."

Reaching upward with two tremulously needy hands, one of which now proudly displayed that twinkling, ten carat diamond, engagement ring, Callie necessitously grasped onto the slightly smaller, yet fiercely protective, hands that now rested atop her shoulders, vigilantly sheltering her with their lovingly steadfast presence. "I'll do absolutely anything you say, Gloria. Anything it takes to make this all go away."

* * *

"Calliope Torres is an innocent woman as we stand here, today," Gloria expertly spoke just two hours later from her perch on the stairs leading into the private entrance of Fifteen Central Park West.

The press had been gathered there for the past two weeks; they had literally descended upon them and set up camp, every single one of them awaiting their opportunity to catch a glimpse of either Callie, Arizona, or Lillian. They had been completely unsuccessful in their quest of garnering an image of Callie, however, largely because she hadn't left the condominium at any point since the night Arizona had proposed and, when Arizona and Lillian had made their way out of the apartment complex, they had purposely done so in the middle of the day because they _wanted_ the media and paparazzi to see them in order to make their faux breakup appear more realistic and true.

"Wrongful convictions - or in the case of Ms. Torres, unfounded allegations and accusations - cost everyone. It is an unspeakable horror for an innocent person and their loved ones; it can unspeakably mar the reputation of these people, while also depriving the world of justice. Wrongful allegations have the potential of ruining the lives of the falsely accused - even when they have been proven innocent by a jury of their peers - and, in the end, it costs much more to correct the mistake than it does to administer justice fairly and accurately the first time around," Gloria effortlessly continued, the words she was speaking proficiently - and effortlessly - rolling off her tongue. "And, as I stand here, today, I am honestly overjoyed that the lawless and reprehensible accusations against Ms. Torres have now been proven completely unfounded, and I genuinely hope that you all will offer Ms. Torres - her family, her friends, and the Torres Corporation as a whole - due diligence by banishing this entire - _ridiculous_ \- occurrence from all of your minds."

Stepping away from the podium, Gloria turned in Callie's direction and, pulling the younger woman into a supportive hug, she momentarily held her as the raucous of relentlessly discordant questions instantly began to filter through the air.

"_Callie_!"

"_Ms. Torres_!"

"_What happened with you and Dr. Robbins_?"

"_Callie_!"

"_How are you feeling about your break-up_?"

"_How is Lillian?"_

"_We can see that you're wearing a ring_. . ."

"_Can we assume that you and Dr. Robbins are back together_?"

Taking in the shouted questions, Callie found herself completely shocked by their nature; she had been certain that the allegations Lauren had leveled against her would be a hot topic of conversation for the rest of her life - that she would have to defend herself from now until the end of time - but, as the reporters continued to call out in her direction, it seemed that they had already completely forgotten exactly what had started all of this - what really had brought them there just weeks before. It was becoming more and more apparent that they couldn't have cared less about Lauren Boswell or the absurdity of her potentially depredating accusations; instead, they seemed more interested in her personal life - in the state of her relationship and the well-being of Arizona's child - in whether or not she and Arizona were going to give their love _another _chance.

And, so, pulling away from her mother's best friend's compassionately supportive embrace, Callie momentarily paused, but receiving a nod of encouragement from the older woman, she then cautiously turned before stepping up to face the sea of reporters who were still shouting her name.

_"Ms. Torres!"_

_"Callie!"_

_"How do you feel about all of this? What happens next?"_

Worrying her bottom lip between brilliant, white teeth, Callie was completely unable to hide the smile that tugged at her lips as she considered the best answer to that last question. "What happens next?" she curiously repeated, her smile growing wider before she continued to speak. "Well, _next_, once Dr. Robbins and Lillian return from the little family vacation they've been on with Dr. Robbin's mother, I plan to make sure they get settled back into our home, and then Dr. Robbins and I - well, actually, then _my fiancé_ and I - begin to plan our wedding."

* * *

After allowing her client to field several more questions, Gloria had finally stepped in to give Callie a break - to bring the press conference to an end so that Callie could effectively get on with her life. And, as the media finally began to disperse, Gloria had once again genuinely congratulated the younger woman on her engagement before making her way to her car.

Watching as the older woman's car safely pulled away, Callie then hurriedly rushed back through the main lobby of the apartment complex, quickly stepping into the elevator that would soon deposit her back inside the safety of her home.

"Arizona?" Callie happily called as she briskly stepped out of the lift with the intent of wrapping the other woman up into her arms. "Arizona? Where are you?"

But, much to Callie's chagrin, she was met with complete silence. She received absolutely no response; the apartment was completely void of any other form of human life other than herself. And, as that beaming megawatt smile quickly slipped from her face, her quickly shattering heart began to disharmoniously thunder against her chest, the sting of tears burning at her eyes as her stomach instantly began to lurch and churn. "Arizona?" she again called in a futile attempt - a last ditch effort - of locating her missing lover.

But, just as before, there was no response.

Not a single word.

Not even the slightest of sounds.

And, plopping herself down onto one of the overstuffed sofas in the enormous family room where she had hoped to spend the rest of the evening cuddled up between the blonde loves of her life, Callie leaned forward, her elbows resting on her knees, her face now dejectedly held in her hands.

She knew this was going to happen. She knew all of this seemed too easy - too good to be true. Because, it was now blatantly obvious that Arizona had changed her mind. About her. About their engagement. About spending the rest of their lives together. Arizona hadn't mentioned that she was going to leave while Callie was dealing with the press, but she had clearly managed to somehow slip from their apartment undetected by anyone, including herself.

But, why? Why would Arizona come back to her the night before only to leave again? Why would she risk getting caught by the paparazzi or the press? Why? Why was this happening? Why. . .

Just as her mind was about to run away with her - just as her relentlessly dejected thoughts were about to completely consume her already overwhelmed mind - Callie suddenly heard the private, penthouse elevator slowly approaching the gallery of the apartment and, quickly jumping up from her seat, she hastily made her way toward the lift.

And, anxiously watching as the doors slowly opened, Callie's heart began to clamorously pound against the confines of her chest for a completely different reason than before, all of her fears and all of her trepidation wholly disintegrating into blissful oblivion when she saw the two blondes that she'd been so desperately missing, staring right back at her.

"Callie!"

With her smile instantly returning full force, Callie quickly squatted down when she saw a beaming Lillian rush in her direction, a loud chortle of relieved laughter filling the gallery when she lost her balance at the force with which the little girl collided into her unsteady form. And, with the little girl's enthusiastically delighted embrace, instantly causing happy tears to brim within relieved brown eyes, Callie greedily wrapped her own arms around the tiny body that now lay atop her own.

"I missed you so much, Callie. I thought I was never going to see you again," Lillian innocently stated, large tears welling in Arizona's tired, yet palliated, cerulean eyes as she silently watched the scene unfold.

Sitting up with Lillian still held within the cocoon of her loving embrace, Callie gently brushed blonde waves back from the little girl's face. And, after taking a moment to merely stare into the face of the angel that she had missed so very much, she earnestly spoke. "Oh, Lillian. I missed you, too, sweetheart. So, _so_ much," she urgently insisted, gently cradling that cherubic face in the palms of her hands. "And, I promise you - _right now_ \- you're never going to have to leave. _Ever_ again."

* * *

"_Shine, baby, shine, graceful child of mine. Be like the firefly who glows, no matter how the darkness grows. Shine, baby shine. Peace, baby, peace, all your cares release. Be always like the snowy dove who spreads her wings and sings of love. Peace, baby, peace."_

Pausing a moment in her storytelling to glance down at the exhausted little girl whose head now comfortably rested against her shoulder as they lay in the center of her twin size bed, Callie gently smiled as she watched the delicate flesh of Lillian's eyelids briefly flutter shut before once again opening to barely focus on the pictures that delicately graced the pages of the book.

"You still with me, big girl?" Callie lovingly asked before placing the tenderest of kisses against the top of a blonde head.

"Mmmhmm," Lillian softly replied with a nearly imperceptible - and sleepy - nod.

Clearing her throat as a knowing grin tugged at her lips, Callie carefully turned the page, soon coming upon the last few stanzas of the Lillian's bedtime story.

"_Dream, baby, dream, rising like moonbeams. Be always like the dragonfly shimmering in the misty sky. Dream, baby, dream. Sleep, baby, sleep. Our promises we'll keep. Be the miracle you are, a wish come true on a shooting star. Sleep, baby, sleep."_

Slowly closing the book, Callie carefully slipped from the bed and, placing the book back in its place on the shelf, she then knelt at the side of Lillian's bed, her elbows resting against the plush duvet. "All tucked in, sleepy head. Teeth brushed and a story read, now close your eyes, it's time for bed," Callie softly sing-songed, the rhyming lyrics and Callie's goofy grin, causing the little girl to giggle with delight. "You are so silly," Callie happily teased with her own contented chuckle as she gently tucked a blonde wave around a tiny ear.

"Callie?"

"Yeah, baby?" Callie affectionately asked, tanned fingers adoringly continuing to gently rake through silky wisps of light, blonde hair.

"Will I wake up here, tomorrow?" Lillian angelically asked, her face the epitome of seriousness.

With a tight nod, Callie valiantly fought against the wave of overwhelming sorrow and staggering regret that suddenly consumed her, the sincere questioning in those cherubic, cornflower eyes, threatening to completely disarm her. "Absolutely, sweetheart," she genuinely assured, her voice wavering with emotion. "I missed you and your mommy _way too much_ to _ever_ be away from you."

Callie paused, taking a moment to honestly consider the times in the future when she would most definitely have to leave the blonde duo behind for some business reason or another. And, wanting to be completely honest - needing to hopefully make the little girl understand that there was an enormous difference between this time and the times when she would inevitably have to travel for work - Callie valiantly attempted to further explain. "Well, not like this time, at least. Sometimes, I may have to go away for work, but I promise you. . .I will _always _come back. And, if there's ever a time when I can't go away with you and your mommy on a trip, I promise. . .I will _always_ be here waiting for you to come home."

Searching the little girl's tired, cerulean eyes, Callie desperately hoped she was making herself clear. And, when she saw Lillian nod her head in apparent understanding, she felt slightly relieved that she seemed to comprehend what she was saying, even if it was on the most basic and formative of levels.

"Callie?"

Raising her eyebrows and once again smiling at the child's heartwarming inquisitiveness, Callie rested the side of her head against her palm, her elbow still pressing into the mattress. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"When you and my mommy get married, will that make you my mommy, too?"

Thoroughly taken aback by the question, Callie felt like the room had been suddenly sucked into a vaccuum, the clamor of her heart as it thundered in her ears, the only sound that she could comprehend. She was completely caught off guard by Lillian's inquiry, once again finding herself at a complete loss for words for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

She had no idea how to answer the little girl's question; she wasn't even sure if she knew what the correct answer was. If she was honest with herself, she knew deep down that she already felt like Arizona's wife - like Lillian's mom - but that was honestly something she and Arizona had never really discussed. Well, they had. _Kind of_. But certainly not in depth, and definitely not in so many words.

Callie knew that Arizona trusted her not to overstep - not to ever attempt to take the place of Keira in Lillian's life - but, at the same time, she also knew that Arizona valued her opinion where Lillian was concerned. She knew that Arizona respected and even cherished the fact that Lillian had so openly and effortlessly found an overwhelmingly special place for Callie within the depths of her tender, little heart, but would Arizona honestly be okay with her actually _being_ Lillian's mom? Like. . .would she truly be alright with Lillian actually calling her mommy or Mami, or any other form of such a profoundly meaningful and momentously significant endearment?

Callie honestly had no idea.

She wanted to believe that Arizona would be okay with it - that the fact that Arizona had opening admitted to envisioning their future surrounded by more than just one child might also be a good sign that she would eventually want Lillian to view Callie as her other mother, as well, but, not wanting to assume - not wanting to speak out of turn or to falsely answer the little girl's question - she said the only thing she possibly could. "Would you like that, sweet girl? Would you like it if I was your. . ._mommy_?"

Briefly scrunching her face as she thoroughly considered the most honest answer to Callie's question, Lillian's adorable, bow tie lips then turned up at the sides, a beaming grin causing her eyes to mischievously twinkling as she earnestly spoke. "Yeah, Callie. I'd like that a lot."

* * *

After securing the alarm system and assuring that most of the lights were turned off, while the appropriate ones remaining on, Callie anxiously made her way through the apartment and into the welcoming serenity of the master bedroom, her thoughts inexorably consumed with the conversation in which she and Lillian had just engaged.

Callie had absolutely no idea why, but for some reason, she was nervous. She was scared. She was flustered, and she was unhinged. She was completely unsure of how to broach the subject of Lillian's innocent question with her fiancé.

"The chief is _totally_ going to fire me," Arizona off-handedly stated when she heard Callie enter the room, her interest solely focused on the tablet that currently rested in her lap. "I haven't even been at NewYork-Pres for very long, and I have already taken off way too much time. I needed time for our trip to Miami, and then I left to meet you in Denver. Now, I've been off for the past two weeks with this Boswell stupidity. I am _so_ going to lose my job," she relentlessly rambled without even the slightest glance in the other woman's direction.

Taking a seat on the tufted settee in the sitting area of their bedroom, Callie didn't immediately offer her fiancé any sort of response, her attention instead settling on the other side of the large, picture windows as she reverently admired the vision of Central Park at night.

"But, then again, I _am_ awesome," Arizona carelessly continued to blather on, her fingers diligently tapping against the keyboard connected to her iPad. "I'm sure they would _love_ to have me at Mount Sinai or Sloan-Kettering," she added with a slight laugh. "So, if they try to fire me, I'll just take my _awesomeocity_ and go elsewhere."

Still staring out the window, Callie sighed, her eyes heavily falling shut as she anxiously scratched the side of her head. "I'm sure they aren't going to fire you, Arizona," she softly stated, her eyes remaining tightly closed. "But, I mean, honestly, you do realize, you don't actually _have _to work, right?" she indifferently questioned, still not glancing in her fiancé's direction.

From her position seated straight legged on her side of their enormous, king size bed, Arizona suddenly looked up upon hearing her fiancé's response, something about the diffidently withdrawn tone in Callie's voice, causing her brow to furrow in sudden - and overwhelming - concern. "So, you wouldn't mind being my sugar mama?" she gently teased in an attempt to garner her fiancé's full attention. But, when she was certain that hadn't created the desired effect, she then gathered her tablet and some paperwork into a neat and concise pile before depositing her things on the night stand at her side. "Because, honestly, Calliope, I think that sounds _super _hot."

Absentmindedly nodding her head, Callie merely continued to gaze out the window as she disjointedly spoke. "Yeah. Sure. That's fine, Arizona. Whatever you want," she inattentively replied.

Now making her way across the room, Arizona cautiously stepped up to her visibly bereft fiancé and, after allowing herself a brief moment to carefully assess the pensively disturbed woman, she then conscientiously sat next to her, one ivory hand, gently reaching out to gather a tanned one into its concerned embrace.

"What's going on, Calliope?" Arizona tenderly asked, raising her free hand in order to lovingly press Callie's chin in her direction. And, when apprehensive, russet eyes finally met her own, Arizona knew without a doubt that there was absolutely - without a doubt - something the matter. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Ruefully shaking her head at her own unyielding insecurities that _still_ seemed to plague her, even after all this time, Callie suddenly found herself drowning in the endless sea of the benevolently compassionate, cerulean eyes of the woman she loved. And, as she continued to stare - as she continued to willingly lose herself in those sky blue pools that led directly into Arizona's soul, Callie knew without a doubt that in the end, no matter what she was about to say, everything was going to be alright.

"Talk to me, Callie," Arizona again beseeched.

Carefully gathering her superfluously disorganized thoughts into some semblance of sanity, Callie slightly turned in her seat and, now directly facing her fiancé, she deliberately gathered both of her hands into her own. "It's Lillian," she vaguely began. "She, umm, well. . .she asked me if. . . Arizona, she asked me - when you and I get married - if that will make me her mommy. . ._too_."

Callie briefly paused, brown eyes quickly flicking over Arizona's face in search of some sort of reaction but, finding none and too overwhelmed to wait for any form of response, the overwhelmed brunette immediately jumped up from the settee, suddenly feeling the need to distance herself in the event that Arizona ultimately did not agree.

"Well, what did you say?" Arizona softly asked as she watched her fiancé nervously begin to embark upon an anxiously paced circuit right in front of her. "What did you tell her?"

"I didn't tell her anything!" Callie earnestly snapped, her tone sounding much more harsh than she ever had intended. "Sorry. I'm sorry," she quickly apologized, sorrowfully shaking her head as she desperately tried to think. "I just asked her if that's something she would like, and she said. . ._yes_," she quickly disclosed, her feet now propelling her body even faster - back and forth - across the bedroom floor.

"Callie. . ."

"I know, Arizona. I do. I mean, I get it if that's not what you want. But, you said you wanted us to have more kids. _You said_ we're like two trees - or _whatever_ \- our roots growing together - with our _children_ sprouting like seedlings all around us. You said that, Arizona. _You_ \- not _me_."

"I did," Arizona genuinely agreed with a tight nod, her lips valiantly pressing into a thin line as she desperately attempted _not_ to laugh at the sight of her usually well-poised fiancé who was now effectively working herself up into a tizzy.

"But, I'm sure by now - after all of _this_ \- you've probably changed your mind. I mean, these past two weeks have been hell on all three of us, so if you no longer feel that way - if you no longer want to have more children with me - then, I completely understand," Callie earnestly continued, her eyes now brimming with thoroughly unanticipated tears. "I mean - _really_ \- Lillian is all I'll ever need. She's amazing, Arizona. Heart-stoppingly adorable. Delicious. Addictive. Anyone would be a fool not to want to parent her. . ."

Callie momentarily trailed off, the thoughts that were now briskly sprinting through her mind, way too swift and volatile for her mouth to keep up. "And, I want that, Arizona. I really do. Just the thought of being Lillian's mom - just imagining her one day being comfortable enough to call me _Mami. . ." _Callie wistfully shook her head. "Oh, my God, Arizona. Just thinking about it makes me smile so hard my face hurts," she emotionally admitted as she brusquely wiped at an errant tear. "_But_, if you don't want that, then I'll somehow force myself to understand. But, if you do - and if you're still willing to keep the option of us having _more _children open for discussion - then, I'd like _all_ of those children to actually be _our _children. Not just _yours_ and not just _mine_. But, _ours. _Because, I want to share everything with you, Arizona. Lillian - and any other _future _children - included."

Sitting in complete silence, Arizona quirked one eyebrow high into her forehead and, when Callie finally composed herself enough to guiltily glance in her direction, the other eyebrow quickly shot upward to join its mate.

Arizona wasn't sure she had ever seen Callie so nervously flustered in the entire time they had been together. She certainly had experienced moments of frustration - mostly ones born out of unfathomable sadness and immeasurable fear - but, _this - _well, _this_ \- was positively a side of Callie that she had most certainly never seen. Callie had forever been an enigma; she was so many things, but never before would Arizona have _ever_ imagined that her alluringly gorgeous and exotically beautiful fiancé, the same woman who was often despondently broody, albeit sharp as a tack and smart as a whip, could _ever_ be considered adorably _cute _but, right then, that is exactly what she was.

And, in that moment, Arizona found herself falling even further in love with Callie than she had ever imagined she was capable of doing. She didn't think it was possible; Callie had already stolen her heart - mind, body, and soul - in every last, conceivable way but, as she silently sat staring at the charming woman who was now furiously blushing in the face of her strangely scrutinizing gaze, Arizona slowly stood from her seat before crossing the room to procure a large manila envelope from within the depths of her bag that currently rested at the foot of the bed.

"Arizona, I. . ."

But, Arizona didn't grant Callie the privilege of completing her statement. Instead, she held up her hand to halt her words, the other hand reaching out to offer the taller woman the folder she now held in her hand. "Here, Calliope. This is for you."


	33. Chapter 33

**Title**: Skinny Love

**Author**: MysteriousSwaggerOfScrubs

**Pairing**: Callie/Arizona

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: A haunting tale of wealth and power, love and loss. Are one night stands ever meant to last for longer than just one night?

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN: **Thank you all so much for continuing to read and review! I am so happy you all are enjoying this story. I originally planned for it to end around chapter Forty with a sequel, most likely, to follow. If you would like, though, I have plenty of story left to tell beyond chapter forty, so I could just continue from there as part of this original story, as opposed to writing the sequel. Let me know what you think! And, I look forward to seeing what you think of this update, as well! Thanks again.

* * *

_**Thirty-Three**_

* * *

With an already worried brow further furrowing in perplexed concern, Callie only stood staring at her fiancé for what seemed like forever before she finally - and extremely cautiously - reached out to take the proffered envelope from Arizona's hand, her actions warily circumspect as if whatever lay within that ominously indistinct packet could potentially wound her beyond any form of repair.

"Open it, Calliope," Arizona gently urged, releasing her offering once she was sure it was securely grasped within her fiancé's hand.

Staring into Arizona's twinkling, cerulean eyes, Callie felt her heart begin to slam against her chest, her palms now embarrassingly sticky with unpreventable perspiration. She didn't want to look; she just couldn't. She was wholeheartedly certain that whatever Arizona had just diligently placed in her palm could surely be nothing good. But, finally forcing her attention away from Arizona to once again land on the envelope, caramel fingers absentmindedly fiddled with its adhesive flap before slowly flipping it open. And, slowly pulling on the papers she found hidden within, she suddenly gasped when she read the words written in bold font across the top of the form.

**PETITION FOR SECOND PARENT ADOPTION**

For the second time that night, Callie felt the earth shift beneath her, her vision tunneling as everything else around her faded to black. She couldn't speak; she was completely incapable of making words. This was definitely not what she had psyched herself up to find and, slightly stumbling, she then ungracefully plopped herself back down onto the settee before she could - quite possibly - awkwardly lumber to the floor.

"Arizona, I. . ." Quickly glancing up from the form before once again staring back down at it, trembling fingers then traced over the word _parent_ as if it was the most infinitely obscure word she had ever seen. "I. . .I. . ." Callie trailed off, her mouth desperately opening and closing as if she was about to say more, though absolutely no words actually managed to make their way out.

With tears brimming in her own eyes, Arizona took a brief moment to gather her own emotions and, carefully kneeling on the floor in front of her speechless fiancé, she gently removed the adoption papers from Callie's hands before lovingly entangling caramel fingers with her own. "I never thought this would happen, Calliope," she genuinely began. "After Keira died, I completely convinced myself that she was it for me - that there was absolutely no way I would ever find someone with whom I would want to share my heart. Let alone, someone with whom I would want to share my _child_," she earnestly explained. "But, then there was you. . ."

Shyly glancing down at their joined hands, the pad of Arizona's thumb purposely smoothed over the magnificent diamond that adorned her fiancé's left hand. "With you, I feel whole again. With you, I feel like I can do anything in the world, and I really need you to believe me when I tell you that," she urgently beseeched, her eyes once again solely trained on the magical chocolate orbs belonging to the woman she loved. "I love you, Calliope. But, more than that, I_ trust_ you. With me. With Lillian. With. . .anything and everything that is yet to come."

Arizona again paused, her right hand reaching upward to amorously cradle a flawless, caramel cheek in the safety of her palm. "I've had these papers since the day I proposed. That's why I was late for our first meeting with Gloria," she sincerely explained, allowing herself a moment to slightly digress. "I was hoping that - by giving these documents to you - my actions would somehow prove to you that no matter what happens and no matter what anyone says about you or me or anything else, I do trust you, Calliope, and I'm not going anywhere," she honestly insisted, curiously watching as a myriad of emotions played out on her fiancé's face. "No matter what."

With the tears that had brimmed in her eyes finally escaping the barrier of her eyelids to aimlessly meander down her face, the slightest of grins tugged at the corners of plump lips as Callie thoroughly considered the profound gravity and of the papers Arizona had just handed her. This life was all she had ever wanted; all of her dreams were finally coming true. All because of the woman who was currently staring back at her.

Arizona's eyes never left Callie's face as she watched her gorgeous fiancé take in all of the information; she could literally see - and hear - the wheels turning in her pretty little head. "I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to give these to you the night I proposed like I had planned. As you know, things went a little crazy that night. . ."

With a rueful chuckle at the simplicity with which Arizona described that night just two weeks before, Callie apologetically nodded her agreement.

"So, then I wanted to wait for the perfect moment," Arizona genuinely admitted, gently brushing at the moisture that had gathered on Callie's cheeks with gentle swipes of her thumbs. "But, since Lillian kind of stole my thunder, tonight, by asking you if you before I got the chance, well, I'm here - now - asking you the same," she veritably continued with a coy smile, though her eyes suddenly glazed over with a distant memory before she again began to speak. "Keira will always be Lillian's mother; she may be mine biologically, but Keira carried her within her body, Calliope. She loved her. She nourished her. She protected her. She adored her until. . .the end. And, while I never want to take that away from Lillian - or from Keira. . ."

Arizona trailed off, uncertain of how exactly she could make her true feelings known without disrespecting anyone involved. This was such a sensitive subject, and she desperately hoped she would somehow manage to find the words to get it just right. "From the very first moment you met Lillian, you made her your own, Callie. So effortlessly, you slipped right into her life, and not just superficially. No. From the very beginning, you have been willing to experience it all. Like no one I have ever met, you have shown all the emotions of not just a friend or even a guardian, but a parent, Calliope," she genuinely stated, the words now effortlessly and fluently slipping from her tongue. "And, honestly, you do it so damn well that sometimes I find myself sitting back and just watching you. Because, Callie, I am in absolute awe of what you share with Lillian and, I have to say, sometimes I'm a little envious of what the two of you share."

"Arizona. . ."

Holding up her hand to silence her fiancé's words, Arizona then quickly wiped at her own tears. "Parenting isn't easy; it is an intense experience that provokes a full range of human reactions, and you have stepped right up and shown them all. Joy. Pride. Frustration. Helplessness. Adoration. Panic and fear. But, above all, Calliope - beneath it all - the one shiningly consistent emotion that I see when I watch you with my little girl is. . ._love_. And, so, I'm really hoping that you are okay with all of this - I'm really hoping that you will do me the honor of signing these papers - because Through everything that we have been through, I have come to realize that. . .a family isn't a matter of biology. It isn't a matter of who was there when a child was born. It's a matter of love. Of acceptance. Of being willing to step up to the plate when a child needs you most. And that's what you have done, Callie. For almost an entire year, you have been the shining light in that little girl's eyes, and I know Keira would agree with me when I say - you already _are_ Lillian's mother, Calliope."

With her entire body buzzing with the strangest amalgamation of overwhelming uncertainty and sudden joy, Callie diligently shook her head as she considered the momentous solemnity of every single word that had just fallen forth from Arizona's beautiful mouth. "Arizona, I don't know. I mean, yes, I love Lillian. I love _you_. But, I. . ."

Gently shaking her head, Arizona could tell by the respectful uncertainty in Callie's response that she had absolutely made the right decision. She had epically searched her soul; she had prayed. She had spent an entire afternoon in the chapel of NewYork-Pres having a conversation with Keira about what she should ultimately do. "I have often told Lillian that Keira is our guardian angel. She is the one who keeps us safe when bad things happen, and I honestly believe that it was Keira who led us to you. Because, in heaven or on earth, she always wanted us to be happy. She wanted us to be loved. She wanted us to be safe. And, there is nowhere else in the entire world that we will ever be able to be all of those things, other than right here with you."

With tears slipping unabashed down her cheeks in the face of Arizona's genuinely heartfelt words, Callie smiled through her tears as she considered the love she could feel bursting from her heart just at the mention of that precious little girl - of them being a family - of what was yet to come. She had been so worried that in some way her presence - her love for that little girl and want to function in the capacity of her mom - was somehow unintentionally removing Keira from Lillian's life, but as she considered her fiancé's words, she suddenly realized that it was actually the exact opposite. Because, in fact, she wasn't taking away anything at all. Instead, she was just contributing to the love and adoration felt by that amazing little girl. And, in that moment, she realized that she could absolutely do this; there was no question about that. She was certain there would be more trials and tribulations along the way, but she could totally do this. As long as they were together.

"Thank you, Arizona," Callie softly stated, her voice barely above a whisper. "You have absolutely no idea what this means to me."

With a tight nod, Arizona suddenly leaned forward, tear moistened lips meeting those of her fiancé in a hard kiss. "I love you so much, Calliope Torres. I don't think I'll ever be able to show you just how much," Arizona passionately husked once she had finally pulled back from the intimate joining of their lips for a gasp of much needed air.

Shaking her head in disagreement, Callie pulled her fiancé up from the floor and, with the smaller woman carefully moving so that she was now straddling curvaceous hips, Callie briefly pressed her lips against the sensitive flesh of Arizona's neck before whispering into her ear. "I'm pretty sure you just did."

* * *

The following morning, Callie quietly tip-toed into the master bedroom, one hand tightly holding Lillian's as the other surreptitiously moved toward her own mouth, a long index finger lightly pressing against her lips and pointing upward in a shushing gesture, though her motion proved to have the opposite effect, an infectious giggle slipping from the little girl's mouth in the face of Callie's playfully childlike demeanor. The pair had awoken early and gone for a walk through Central Park before stopping to have breakfast at one of Lillian's favorite diners near the American Museum of Natural History - Hayden Planetarium, only to then make another stop for two to-go cups of coffee at The Boathouse before finally making their way back home.

And, as the now giggling duo less than stealthily made their way closer to the king size bed, a dimpled grin graced Arizona's face, though she purposely let it fall in an attempt to keep up the ruse that she was still asleep.

But, as Callie stepped up to the bed, she could tell that Arizona was already awake, the slight smirk that she hadn't quite been able to wipe off of her perfect pink lips, a dead giveaway.

"So, what do you think, Lil?" Callie conspiratorially asked. "Should we wake mommy up with. . ._tickles_? Or. . ._kisses_? Or _maybe. . ._a little bit of both?"

Pensively scrunching her nose in overly exaggerated consideration, Lillian took a silent moment to ponder her options until, without saying a word, she and Callie both shared a knowing glance before instantaneously launching themselves up onto the bed, insistent caramel hands, swiftly pulling the blankets down Arizona's body as a set of smaller ones immediately set about tickling pajama covered ribs.

And, with blue eyes immediately going wide at the playful assault, Arizona began to vigorously kick her leg and loudly squeal in delight as Lillian's bony fingers mercilessly jabbed into her sides. "I'm up! I'm awake! Enough!" she enthusiastically shrieked, finally managing to secure her daughter's hands to her sides.

"Get up, mommy! Get up! We have coffee for you in the kitchen," Lillian excitedly shouted once she had finally broken free from her mother's hold. "And, we're going shopping for stuff for my new school!" she happily informed as she began to jump up and down - way too high and way too precariously - in the middle of the bed.

So, before Lillian had the chance to get too excitedly out of hand - or to cheerfully bounce any one of them off the mattress and onto the floor - Callie quickly gathered the exuberant child into her arms as she made her own way onto the bed. Then scooting across the sheets to sit next to her beautiful fiancé, she first nuzzled her nose against a flawless, ivory cheek before pressing her lips to the moist ones that anxiously awaited a proper good morning kiss.

And, reluctantly pulling away, Arizona's eyes momentarily flicked over her identically dressed daughter and fiancé who both now sat expectantly watching her, both also wearing black yoga pants and matching burgundy t-shirts - the word _GENIUS_ proudly emblazoned across their chests - that she had insisted upon buying for them at the merchandise counter of the Shubert Theatre after they had seen _Matilda: The Musical_ just one month before.

"So, school shopping, huh?" Arizona finally asked, her eyes continuing to admire the adorableness of her favorite two humans in the entire world.

Nodding her head, Callie opened her mouth to respond but, before she had the opportunity to utter even a single word, Arizona's mini me hastily beat her to it.

"Yes, mommy! And, I'm so excited because Kindergarten starts in two days!"

* * *

Sitting with her back comfortably resting against the button tufting of their headboard, wide, cerulean eyes were completely unable to attend to the Journal of Pediatric Medicine that she held in her hands, they were instead focused on the fleeting blur of brunette hair that kept disappearing and reappearing through their bedroom door.

And, by Arizona's best estimation, this frantically paced circuit hadn't stopped in nearly two hours. From the moment they had tucked Lillian into bed, Callie had been moving at full tilt throughout the entire expanse of the apartment, first making sure that Lillian's backpack had been packed and the repacked, her Trinity School Uniform meticulously pressed and hanging on a hook just inside her bedroom door. Black Mary Jane flats rested on the floor just beneath the uniform, a pair of navy blue, knee socks folded together and resting beneath the strap of the left shoe.

Callie had also spent nearly an hour looking through her schedule on her iPad, making sure that she would indeed be available to be there the following day to pick up Lillian after school, since Arizona unfortunately was scheduled to return to work immediately after she and Callie dropped Lillian off for her first day. It was only after Arizona had vehemently insisted that Barbara could certainly be there to take Lillian home - in the event that Callie could not - that the thoroughly incensed woman had finally let _that_ go, only to disappear into their walk-in closet to choose her own attire for the following day.

And, as Arizona continued to watch the woman, who hadn't stopped mumbling to herself for the past ten minutes, once again disappear out the bedroom door, she couldn't help the slight chuckle that slipped from her lips as she considered how adorable a flustered Callie really was. This was an entirely new side of Calliope Torres that she had yet to get used to, but it was one that seemed to have swooped in and taken hold of her every thought and her every action ever since Lillian had abruptly asked her about being her mommy just two days before.

Closing the journal and setting it on the nightstand next to the bed, Arizona shifted her body to the side of the mattress and, after assuring that her prosthesis was properly donned, she carefully stood, making her way into the ensuite bathroom. And, flipping open the faucet in the large garden tub before grabbing a bottle of bubble bath from the shelf on the wall, she then poured an overly generous amount of the intoxicating lavender and chamomile scented gel into the stream of flowing water.

Stepping back, she then carefully considered her next move and, grabbing several candles from the linen closet, she quickly lit all of their wicks as she painstakingly placed them around the lip of the tub. Then, crossing the room to turn off the sconced lighting that lit the perimeter of the bathroom, she quickly moved back to the tub before carefully divesting herself of all her clothing - as well as her prosthesis - so that she could slip down into the lusciously scented, hot water, her back comfortably resting against the bathtub wall.

And, then. . .she waited. And, waited. _And_. . .waited.

With the tips of her fingers now impatiently drumming against the edge of the tub, Arizona allowed herself a moment of quiet contemplation to consider the likelihood that - _perhaps_ \- Callie had become so lost in her obsessive preparation for the following day that she had completely forgotten that she was still there.

But, just as soon as that ridiculously silly thought crossed her mind, her fiancé's voice suddenly penetrated the silence of the room.

"Arizona?" Callie questioningly called from somewhere in the bedroom, her tone slightly muffled by the thick plaster of the apartment's walls. "Honey? Where are you?"

"In here!" Arizona excitedly replied.

Stepping through the bathroom door, Callie immediately froze in her spot - most likely the first time she'd paused in nearly three hours - curious, russet eyes suddenly lighting with questioning mischief. "What are you doing?" she pleasantly mused, a surprised grin now gracing her face.

Immediately returning Callie's smile with a seductive - albeit dimpled - one of her own, two perfectly manicured eyebrows quirked high into Arizona's forehead and, without uttering a single word, she slowly and repeatedly flexed her upturned index finger, silently encouraging Callie to _come hither_.

Crossing the room without even the slightest hesitation, Callie carefully took a seat on the edge of the tub, her face beaming as she awaited further instruction from her bubble covered lover.

"Care to join me?" Arizona coyly asked, extending her left arm to reach for Callie's hand.

Considering her options - should she stay or should she go - it wasn't long before Callie ultimately decided she should _certainly stay_ and, quickly removing her clothing and gathering her hair into a messy bun atop her head, she slowly lowered herself down into the heated water, her back perfectly settling against Arizona's chest as she shimmied her hips backward, a luscious bottom soon coming in contact with the shamelessly welcoming apex of two silky, alabaster thighs.

With russet eyes slowly falling shut in complete contentment when Arizona's arms lovingly snaked around her body to protectively envelope her from behind, Callie's hands slipped beneath the bubbles to gently begin caressing the taut quadriceps muscles at the tops of Arizona's thighs.

"This was a good idea," Callie soon whispered into the dimly lit room, the flickering candles causing dimly illuminated shadows to swirl and play throughout the room. "What's the occasion?" she softly asked, her head now resting on her fiancé's shoulder.

Releasing her hold around her fiancé's midsection, Arizona gently ran her palms up and down the length of slippery, caramel thighs before wrapping her right leg over the smooth flesh she had just caressed. "You seemed a little tense," Arizona simply stated, pressing a lingering kiss against the hollow beneath Callie's earlobe. "But, if I'm being _completely_ honest," she husked against the shell of a tanned ear, her voice lowering to a seductive tenor. "I was _kind of_ hoping I could interest you in some bathtub engagement sex," she suggestively continued, deft fingertips boldly grazing over turgid nipples before moving to delicately cup the weight of perfectly rounded breasts within the palms of her hands.

Shivering in the wake of her fiancé's erotic touch, goose bumps instantly rose over Callie's exposed skin as she scooted impossibly further into Arizona's embrace. "Sorry, I've been so crazy, tonight," she thoughtfully stated, turning her head to the side so that she could press a series of tender kisses against the sensitive skin of on ivory neck. "I just want her to have a good first day. She's so smart, Arizona, and I want to do everything I can to make sure her education starts off right."

Nodding her agreement, Arizona suddenly realized that had Callie spoken those words to her just a few months before, she would have irrationally taken offense, but as plump lips continued to kiss her neck and nip at her skin, long, caramel arms wrapping around her own as their fingers intimately intertwined, she became indubitably cognizant of the fact that Callie only said those kind of things because she genuinely cared, and this was exactly the way things were supposed to be. "I know you do, Calliope. I do to," she earnestly stated, pulling away just far enough so that she could look into her fiancé's soulful, brown eyes. "But, she's ready. She's been talking about going to Kindergarten for the past ten months."

Callie knew Arizona was right; she knew that Lillian would most likely be just fine, but that didn't mean she couldn't still worry. "I know her birthday is next week but, right now, she's only four. She's so little, Arizona. What if some bully tries to pick on her? What if she needs help and doesn't know who to ask?"

"Have you ever met her?" Arizona sarcastically asked, her eyebrows raised.

With a soft chuckle, Callie ruefully shook her head as she took a silent moment to adoringly consider that little girl with such a huge personality. "She's going to be okay, right?" she genuinely asked.

Gently nodding her head, Arizona reached upward to lovingly stroke errant hair away from her fiancé's face. And, with her palm lingering against the smooth, caramel skin of Callie's cheek, she then leaned in, softly capturing a plump bottom lip between her own.

"She's going to be great, Calliope," Arizona soon replied after allowing herself a passionate moment of sucking and nipping at her fiancé's beautiful mouth. "She's going to knock them dead."

Pleased with Arizona's response, Callie once again ran her lips down the side of an alabaster neck, plump lips attaching to the ivory skin at the prominence of jaw. "You're beautiful," Callie gravelly husked against kiss dampened skin, never once stopping the ministrations of her tongue and mouth against Arizona's neck. "You are hot. And, you are sexy," she continued, maneuvering her body so that one tanned hand could lightly trail down the flesh of a firm abdomen to briefly play at the meticulously trimmed hair she found barely covering Arizona's mound before cupping the soft entirety of her fiancé's resplendently intoxicating sex. "And, I want to do very bad things to you."

Raising her hips to press her already aroused center more firmly into Callie's palm, Arizona sighed, unsure of when exactly her fiancé had taken charge.

Not that she was going to argue.

"I take it you're interested in some bathtub engagement sex?" she coyly asked, darkening blue eyes rapidly fluttering shut.

With a seductive laugh, Callie quickly turned in the bathtub, a splash of water sloshing over the edge and splattering to the tiled floor as she repositioned herself to straddle her fiancé's hips. And, pulling Arizona impossibly closer, her own aroused nipples caressing the puckered peaks of gorgeous ivory breasts, Callie allowed not a moment of pretense, the middle finger of her right hand provocatively dragging up - and then back down - against the length of her fiancé's slippery slit. "Do you really honestly need to ask?" she immodestly questioned, two questing fingers urgently seeking out the distended bundle of nerves she was certain she would find.

"Mmm. . .no. Not really," Arizona wantonly moaned, leaning forward to kiss the tanned flesh at her fiancé's neck before nipping at her earlobe. "Keep going," she shamelessly demanded, her thighs further parting to allow Callie more room to continue her ardently lustful work.

"You are so fucking gorgeous, Arizona," Callie breathlessly husked into her fiancé's ear, two fingertips teasing a tight entrance as her thumb began to furiously rub against a now protruding clit. "You are all I'm ever going to want. All I'll ever need," she earnestly stated in a provocative tone, her own hips now beginning to rock against her lover's front and the back of her own hand.

Arizona's breath caught in her throat at the profound honesty she could hear echoing in her fiancé's tone, the flickering candles that surrounded them, amping up the pure romance and unadulterated need that was currently surrounding them, hanging heavily in a shroud of unrestricted passion throughout the room. And, as Callie nipped and sucked at her pulse point with shameless teeth and wanton lips, Arizona's breathing became heavier and more labored as talented fingers and an experienced thumb continued their carnally pleasant assault. "Don't stop, Calliope. You always feel so damn good. Please, baby. Don't stop," she insistently begged, her fingers now digging into the muscled flesh of Callie's ass in an urgent attempt of drawing her lover more forcefully against her own body in search of the spine tingling friction she so desperately required.

But, needing to feel more - needing to intimately join their bodies in the most profoundly erogenous of ways - Callie momentarily denied her fiancé's wishes, only long enough to reposition their bodies. And, deftly scissoring their thighs, Callie pulled Arizona's right leg upward against the length of her own torso, an ivory heel now resting against a tanned shoulder as Callie urgently - and finally - thrust her center down directly onto the puffy labia of the woman she loved.

Taken completely by surprise by Callie's erotic actions, Arizona could only comply when her fiancé set a lusciously urgent rhythm, wave after wave of water splashing to the floor as Callie harshly thrust herself into her salaciously needy core. While having sex - while making love - they had done so many things; they had _said _so many things, but as Arizona watched her fiancé, through hooded eyes, shamelessly ride her own burning core, she suddenly realized that Callie still had the power to shock her.

"I can feel you throbbing against me," Callie provocatively groaned, her eyes slightly opening to stare into those of her now panting lover. "Can you feel how much I want you? Can you feel how badly I need to come?"

Tightly grasping at the sides of the tub for support, as her teeth painfully dug into her bottom lip, Arizona's head fell back against the tiles of the bath as her hips arched with reckless abandon, longing to feel her fiancé's blinding, pulsing moment of release against her body while concurrently experiencing her own. "I can feel you. So hot. So wet," she sensually moaned. "Make me come, Calliope. Please, baby. I feel like I'm going to explode," she urgently insisted, her grasp on the tub, unrelenting.

With two sets of hips lecherously writhing together in a perfectly synchronized cadence they had perfected months before, Callie held onto Arizona's leg for dear life, her head falling back on her shoulders as she felt herself quickly spiraling out of control. "Oh, God!" she loudly cried out, unable to hold back a moment more, her shrill scream, bouncing off the travertine walls. "I'm gonna come. Are you close? Jesus, Arizona! I'm gonna come all over you!"

God, she'd missed this. They had made love on the night of her return to Manhattan, but that was different. That was all about reconnection, support, and love. But _this_ \- this kind of lustfully profane sex they hadn't been able to engage in for nearly a month - God. . .it was just so, _so good. _With a four year old sleeping in the apartment, it wasn't often that they were free enough for either of them to obscenely shout their needs, but sometimes, it just couldn't be helped. "Oh, God! Harder, Callie! Fuck me harder!" Arizona libidinously screamed, desperately hoping her cries had gone unheard by her child as she violently arched her hips as best her awkward positioning would allow.

With their centers now harshly slamming together with wickedly erotic need, Callie watched as Arizona's eyes immodestly locked on her chest to lecherously stare at her sensually bouncing breasts, the prurient arousal she could see swirling around within those stormy depths, enough to tip her directly over the edge.

And, with one final - simultaneously shouted - animalistic cry, Arizona and Callie's eyes both slammed shut, two sets of thighs tightly clamping against each other as both of their worlds exploded with one - mutual - blood-rushing climax, two feminine forms first going completely rigid with white, hot release, before succumbing to the uncontrollable - and inherently pleasurable - tremors of unadulterated orgasmic bliss.

"Mmmm. . .fuck."

"Shit."

They hoarsely breathed as they gently rode the waves of sheer ecstasy that continued to convulse through their sexually satisfied forms, goose bumps covering both of their damp bodies, causing both of them to further shudder and shiver with each pulsating wave of pleasure.

"Oh, my God," Callie gutturally moaned, heavily slumping against Arizona's still thrumming body, barely managing to hold up her own weight just enough to not effectively drown them both. And, when she had just enough strength to lift her face from where it lay buried against Arizona's neck, she sexily smirked as she once again kneeled in front of her fiancé, their tender breasts again thrusting together as she slipped her hot tongue into an awaiting mouth.

Loudly moaning at the intoxicating flavor of Callie's soft lips and relentless tongue, Arizona greedily sucked the muscle further and further into her mouth, wholeheartedly inebriated by its unique taste. And, when they finally pulled away for much needed air, Callie seductively arched a perfectly manicured eyebrow, uncharacteristically giggling at the pleasantly dazed look on the blonde's face. "Is that what you had in mind when you lured me in here?" she cheekily asked, wandering lips again nipping and kissing a flushed, pink chest.

"Something like that," Arizona passionately breathed, finally managing to push herself upward so that she could sit beneath her fiancé in the center of the quickly chilling tub. "You were tense, and I was worried. I thought I could help," she cheekily replied, covetously taking a perfect breast into her hand as she voraciously encircled its dark brown peak with ravenously moist lips.

And, with her head once again dropping back on her shoulders when that glorious mouth moved across her chest to blissfully suck on her other breast, Callie's fingers tightly tangled into wavy blonde locks to forcefully hold Arizona close. "Oh, yeah. You can totally help."

* * *

Gently taking Arizona's hand as they turned from where Lillian stood happily chatting with one of her new classmates in the middle of Ms. Coates's Kindergarten classroom at Trinity School, Callie momentarily attempted to make her way toward the door, though she came up short when Arizona assertively pulled her back into the room.

"Just one more kiss," the blonde urgently insisted, briskly turning from a confused looking Callie to once again grasp the little girl into a loving embrace. "If you need anything at all, just raise your hand, and Ms. Coates will help you with whatever it is," Arizona again instructed - for the sixteenth time since they had arrived at the school just a half hour before.

"Come on, Arizona. Time to go, sweetie," Callie empathetically informed, stepping up behind her fiancé to once again gently take her by the hand. "You're going to be late for you first day back to work, and Lillian's class is just about to start."

Completely ignoring her fiancé's words, Arizona found herself wholly unable to take her eyes off the set of identical bright blue ones that were currently staring back at her with innocently confused concern. "And, if you need a tissue or to go to the restroom, just. . ."

"_Raise. My. Hand_," Lillian urgently interrupted with the slightest roll of quizzical, cerulean eyes. "I know, mommy. You already told me a hundred thousand million trillion times."

Biting her bottom lip in a valiant attempt of stifling the laugh that overwhelmingly threatened to slip from her lips in the face of so much adorable _sass_, Callie quickly turned her head so that neither blonde could see the smirk that she just couldn't quite seem to wipe from her face.

And, with blue eyes comically widening at her daughter's impatient response, Arizona became glaringly aware of the fact that her sweet, little four-year-old daughter obviously felt as if she was _treading on her toes _and that she definitely needed to _slow her roll. _

"Come on, sweetie. Let's go," Callie again urged, her tone overly tender in an attempt to not escalate this situation any further.

But, feeling completely useless – feeling as if Lillian really just wanted her to go away so that she could make new friends and enjoy her day – Arizona couldn't have cared less about what Callie had to say or how she said it. There was just nothing anyone could say or do to make this feeling of being completely dismissed, by the absolute light of her life, ever go away.

"Well, okay, then," Arizona begrudgingly stated as she finally straightened up, the hurt and rejection she was currently feeling, blatantly obvious in every feature of her now visibly distraught face. "Have a good day, Lil," she softly stated, allowing her hand to momentarily linger over a blonde pigtail before reluctantly turning away. And, watching as the child quickly made her way back to the center of the room where the other Kindergarten students had excitedly gathered, she slowly turned, shining blue eyes suddenly brimming with melancholy tears that she bravely attempted to hold at bay.

"I can't do this, Calliope," Arizona earnestly admitted, her feet firmly planted on the floor as Callie once again attempted to pull her out the door. "She's only four, Calliope, and she's so little. What if some bully tries to pick on her? What if she needs help and doesn't know who to ask?" she questioned in a rush, moving her hand with gusto as she motioned toward the charismatic child who was now urgently bouncing up and down with excitement at something another little girl had just said.

Smirking at her fiancé's nervous ramble, Callie sympathetically regarded the smaller woman, wondering when exactly their roles had so drastically reversed. "Have you ever met her?" she rhetorically asked, sarcastically repeating Arizona's words from the night before.

Exaggeratedly rolling her eyes at the taller woman's response, Arizona was completely unable to halt the pool of tears that suddenly brimmed in worried, cornflower eyes. "I. . .I. . .get me out of here, Calliope," she half-heartedly - albeit urgently - insisted, helplessly reaching out for Callie to once again take her hand.

Pausing to consider just exactly what she should do, Callie suddenly found herself wholeheartedly unsure if she should do as her fiancé requested or give her just a few more moments to spend with her little girl. But, when Arizona impatiently motioned toward the door, she protectively grasped at her hand. "Ready?" she tenderly asked, gently wrapping a supportive arm around Arizona's waist once they had made their way into the hall.

"Let's go," Arizona barely managed to reply before her face completely crumbled, several, large tears breaking free from their confinement to trickle, unabashed, down her face.

With an understanding and sympathetic eyes, graciously taking in the sight of her melancholy lover, Callie reverently kissed Arizona's temple before leading her now crying fiancé out the school's front doors. "She's going to be great, Arizona. _Awesome_. Just like her mom," Callie desperately tried to soothe as she gathered the broken woman into a benevolently amorous embrace. "And, I promise. Today is just going to fly by. She'll be home before you know it."

* * *

Stepping out of the vault at _Calliope &amp; Co. _just two hours later, Callie diligently made her way into her office, though she hastily came up short when she saw Aria and Meredith both smirking at her from their conspiratorial positions perched on the front of her desk. "Get your asses off my desk," she abrasively instructed with a slight huff before making her way further into the room.

"Whatcha got there, _Calliope_?" Aria teasingly asked, stealthily grasping for the small, velvet box that Callie hadn't been quite quick enough to hide behind her back.

"None of your business, _Aria_," Callie evasively replied, slipping the box from her sister's reach and into her top drawer as she took a seat in the chair behind her desk for the first time in over two weeks. "What the hell do the two of you want, anyway?" she gruffly asked, though she could barely conceal the excitement that unrelentingly twitched at her lips. "I'm a very busy woman."

Rolling her eyes at her best friend's attempted indifference - and _badassery - _Meredith quickly dove across the desk, pulling open the drawer before Callie had a chance to even know what was coming.

"Give me that!" Callie urgently insisted when Meredith clandestinely stole the deep purple, _Calliope &amp; Co. _ring box from her drawer before swiftly making her way across the room, loudly laughing as she went. "I'm serious, Mer! Give it back!" Callie nearly whined, briskly stepping up to her friend in a desperate attempt of retrieving the box from the conniving woman's cunning hands.

"Oh, come on, Callie," Aria mercilessly contended. "Let us see!"

"No!" Callie immediately argued, her eyes going wide as she helplessly watched Meredith briefly peek inside the box. "It's not for you to see! It's for Arizona. It's. . ."

But, her argument went completely disregarded when Meredith hurriedly pushed the top of the box back on its hinge, individual - yet simultaneous - gasps soon resonating throughout the expanse of Callie's office when both Meredith and Aria caught their first glimpse of what lay inside.

"Oh my," Aria dramatically breathed from where she stood, looking over Meredith's shoulder at what she had just revealed. "That is just. . ._holy hell_, Callie! That thing is fucking _off the hook_!" she further - barbarously - gushed as she impetuously plucked the ring from its stately perch.

"It's magnificent, Callie," Meredith more graciously replied, somehow managing to pull the ring from Aria's _sticky _fingers. "When did you design this? I didn't know anything about it," she earnestly questioned, certain she would have known if her best friend had been conceptualizing a ring for her fiancé.

Finally able to take the ring back into her own possession, Callie regardfully placed it back in its box, though she didn't immediately press down the lid. "I had it made years ago," she genuinely explained, once again crossing the room to take a seat behind her desk. And, placing the ring on the cordovan blotter so that the women who now sat across from her could continue to gawk at it, she then proceeded to tell her tale. "It was one of my first designs, but daddy didn't like it. He said it could never be sold as an engagement ring because it didn't have enough height or one centrally located stone. He said. . ."

"Well, daddy is a damn idiot," Aria reproachfully contended, brown eyes completely unable to move away from the gorgeously unique, wide, platinum band that held what she was certain to be upwards of at least ten carats of stunning, round diamonds.

"And, for Arizona, it's perfect," Meredith earnestly spoke up, smiling as she watched her best friend's eyes quickly fill with the sincerest love and most profoundly zealous devotion, just at the mere mention of her fiancé. "Since it's not a solitaire - and _doesn't_ have much height - she'll probably even be able to wear it at the hospital under her gloves."

Nodding in agreement, Callie didn't meet either woman's eyes, her own russet orbs now glazing over with absent-minded dreaminess as she longingly envisioned the sight of this gleaming, diamond ring beautifully adorning her fiancé's delicate left hand. "Yeah, I think so, too," she eventually admitted, her eyes finally focusing as they flitted in the direction of her sister and her best friend. "And, I know this probably sounds far-fetched and more than a little extreme, but I think - _somehow_ \- I may have designed it with. . ._Arizona_ in mind."

Callie knew it sounded like a flight of fancy - like some contrived notion from a supernatural romance novel or a drama on TV - but, deep down, she couldn't help but think that it was true. She had designed this ring so many years before, certain that it would be perfect for _somebody's_ one true love but, when her father had completely shut her down, it had ended up in the vault, never to be thought of again.

At least not until Arizona had proposed, and Callie had spent the time she was holed up in her apartment - during the _Boswell Epidemic_ \- feverishly attempting to design a ring to offer her in return.

Watching as the generally broody brunette's emotive, brown eyes quickly glazed over with what seemed like a distant - yet wonderful - memory, Aria exaggeratedly rolled her eyes, having just about enough of this mushy, sentimental bull shit. "I hate to be a bitch, but I'd just like to say. . .it's a damn good thing I _accidentally_ _sold_ abuela's engagement ring, then. Huh?"

Visibly shaking herself from her pleasantly enchanting reverie, Callie angrily scowled, crudely offering her sister a long, middle finger. "Suck it, Aria."

* * *

_Do you have her, yet? _

_How did it go? _

_Is she okay?_

Glancing down at her phone as it incessantly vibrated in her left hand, Callie couldn't help but smile, a giddy feeling of elation consuming her entire form as her eyes landed on the gigantic diamond that graced her left, ring finger. Sometimes she still couldn't believe that Arizona had been the one to propose - in such an enviably romantic way - and, as her mind gladly strayed to just how she could somehow do the same, those blissful thoughts were quickly banished by another round of relentlessly sent texts.

_Calliope?_

_What's happening?_

_Why aren't you answering me?_

_I really need to talk to you._

With a rueful shake of her head and a slight chuckle as she watched Lillian excitedly skipping at her side, Callie continued to navigate their way through NewYork-Presbyterian's Komansky Center for Children's Health as they quickly made the familiar journey toward an obviously anxious Arizona's office door.

Callie had already planned to bring Lillian to visit Arizona directly after picking her up from Trinity at the end of the school day - long before Arizona's frantically sent texts had begun to filter their way into her phone - and, as the device continued to buzz and vibrate in the palm of her hand, it was glaringly obvious that she had made the right decision.

"Your mommy is going to be soooo happy to see you," Callie happily stated with a beaming, megawatt smile as she leaned forward to straighten the little girl's uniform jacket by adjusting its lapels. "And, when you see her, you _totally_ need to give her a hug. Okay? She's had a pretty rough day," she genuinely continued when they finally stepped up to the surgeon's closed, office door.

Nodding her head in understanding, Lillian gently knocked on the dense, wooden barrier, her body beginning to excitedly bounce up and down with anxious energy as she less than patiently awaited the sound of her mother's voice, hopefully granting her permission to enter.

"It's open!"

Hearing the response they had expected, Callie quickly reached out for the knob and, turning it in order to push open the door, the smile that had become permanently adhered to her face, ever since Lillian had cheerfully come running toward her when she'd arrived to pick her up from school, slightly fell when she realized that her fiancé wasn't alone. "Oh. I'm sorry. I. . ."

"Grammy! Grandpa!" Lillian excitedly yelled as she briskly scurried into the room.

"Hey, there, big girl," the older man greeted as the woman to his left tenderly pulled the exuberant child into her loving embrace.

Sensing Callie's confusion and seeing it written across every last feature of her usually resplendent face, Arizona carefully stood from her seat, briskly rounding her desk to diligently stand next to her visibly flustered fiancé. "Calliope, these are Lillian's grandparents - Alan and Denise. Alan, Denise. . .this is Callie Torres. My fiancé."

And, with that simple introduction, Callie watched as two sets of staunchly devoted eyes unexpectedly glazed over with an emotion she couldn't quite explain, her heart beginning to slam the cacophonous tempo of a tympani drum, barely contained within the cavity of her chest.

Were they _scowling_ at her? It certainly seemed as such. Or were they just not expecting a stranger to come walking through the door? Was that _hate_ she could currently see emanating from their sullenly angered eyes? Or was it fear? Anger? Complete and utter disdain?

Callie couldn't be certain and, to be honest, she wasn't sure she wanted to be.

But, choosing to rise above - deciding that what she was presently witnessing was probably just the result of her anxiety and nerves; it was all in her head - she adamantly forced the smile back onto her face as she extended her right arm in a valiant attempt at shaking either of Lillian's grandparents' hands. "It's nice to meet you. Lillian talks about you all the time," she earnestly greeted, though her proffered hand remained glaringly empty in its place, vacantly suspended in midair.

And, as Arizona watched in concern as Callie slowly lowered her hand to now nervously fidget at her side, she swallowed hard against the sudden and completely unanticipated realization that had - unfortunately - taken way too long to manifest inside her brain. "Alan. . .Denise. . ."

"Arizona," Denise softly interrupted, a pool of brilliant tears now brimming in the woman's motherly, hazel eyes. "I think we need to talk."


	34. Chapter 34

**Title**: Skinny Love

**Author**: MysteriousSwaggerOfScrubs

**Pairing**: Callie/Arizona

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: A haunting tale of wealth and power, love and loss. Are one night stands ever meant to last for longer than just one night?

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN: **Happy Friday! Thank you all for your continued support of this story. I love reading and responding to each and every one of your reviews. It seems that people would rather this story continue, rather than for it to have sequel, so I think that is what we will do. As always, I sincerely hope you enjoy this update, and I look forward to seeing what you think. Happy weekend and ENJOY!

* * *

_**Thirty-Four**_

* * *

Sitting alone in the living room of the enormous penthouse apartment she shared with her daughter and fiancé, Arizona's knees anxiously bounced up and down, her exhausted mind racing a mile a minute. She just couldn't quite manage to wrap her head around the unfortunate series of events that had occurred that day and, throwing herself back against the overstuffed cushions, she closed her eyes, desperately trying to make some sort of sense of it all.

The morning had started off amazingly well, albeit incredibly sad and poignantly nostalgic; Arizona had been completely unable to reconcile the fact that her precious little, baby girl was old enough to go to school. It seemed like just yesterday that she had uttered her first word and taken her first steps - celebrated her first Christmas and blown out just one, singular candle atop a perfect pink and purple cake.

But, Arizona was tough; she could take it.

Well, at least that's what she had desperately tried to tell herself.

She had thought she would be okay - that she could handle leaving that precious child in her Kindergarten classroom - but, when Lillian had all but dismissed her so that she could return to her brand new set of friends, Arizona had felt as if her life was literally about to end. So much sass in such a tiny little body that she definitely was _not_ prepared to encounter.

It was unfathomable.

It was sacrilege.

It was unfortunately the way things were - it was simply the next step - a rite of passage.

Because sweet little Lillian was _exactly_ who she had raised her to be.

And, thank God for Callie. Had she not been there with her steadfast and loving presence, Arizona was certain she never would have made it out the school's front door.

To an extent, catching up with her work at the hospital on her first day back had helped to pass the time. . .up until the point when she had realized that Lillian's first day of Kindergarten was extremely close to drawing to an end. But, that was okay; she wasn't worried. She knew Callie would be there waiting for the little girl to come skipping out Trinity's front door - the same door Callie had nearly had to physically drag her out of earlier that day.

Arizona could just imagine the anxiously excited smiles she knew were definitely plastered on both of her girls' faces when they finally saw each other, Callie standing outside the car happily waiting to take Lillian home. She was sure they had then animatedly chattered in the back of the car on their way to their destination - unbeknownst to her, the hospital for a surprise visit so that Lillian could tell her all about her first day of Kindergarten.

But, unfortunately, it was right about then that things had begun to take a turn for the worse - everything had started to slip from wonderful and exciting to confusing and completely unexpected.

Arizona had known that Alan and Denise planned to attend Lillian's fifth birthday party scheduled for the coming weekend, but she had not anticipated them showing up at her office door at the exact same time she was sure Callie had buckled Lillian into her booster seat in the back of that black, BMW luxury sedan.

But, worse than their surprise visit - worse than them hunting her down at work, unannounced - was that Arizona never could have _ever _expected the way they had treated Callie from the very moment she had happily walked through the office door with and ecstatic Lillian holding her hand. Keira's parents had always been so welcoming and loving, compassionate and kind; there was no way she ever could have anticipated the frigid shoulders and glacial stares with which they had received her fiancé.

And, to make things worse, they had then asked to take Lillian to dinner and, unfortunately, she just hadn't been able to bring herself to tell them no. Lillian rarely got to see Keira's parents and, in an effort to honor Keira's importance in Lillian's life - in an attempt to keep the little girl's relationship with her grandparents healthy and alive - she had reluctantly acquiesced, though she could clearly see the unabashed heartbreak that particular response had invoked inside Callie, unadulterated sadness and overwhelming fear emanating from her soulful, brown eyes.

But, that had been hours ago. Seven to be exact. And, in that time, Arizona hadn't seen or heard a word from her now missing fiancé. Arizona had arrived home at 6:00pm, expecting to find her fiancé in the office or the kitchen - her usual haunts at that time of the evening - but, that simply had not been the case. Alan and Denise had then brought Lillian home around 7:00pm, and Arizona was sure Callie would be home by then for bath time and then bed, but that also had not happened.

It was now 11:00pm, and Callie still wasn't home. And, by this point, Arizona had experienced a full gamut of emotions in the face of her fiancé's extended absence; uncertainty had quickly morphed into sadness, followed by worry that had soon changed into what she was now feeling - profound anger and unadulterated hurt. She had absolutely no idea what Callie was currently thinking or feeling; she didn't even know where she was but, deep down, she was certain that, due to the completely unexpected - and unacceptable - behavior of Keira's parents, Callie's irrational insecurities had once again reared their ugly heads, not that she had ever been able to fully banish them, anyway.

But, not for lack of trying. Oh, God, had she tried. And, at this point, she had absolutely no idea what else she could possibly do. She had moved across the country to be with Callie. She had proposed. She had begun the process of legal adoption in order to cement Callie's place in Lillian's life. What the hell else could she possibly do to prove to that stubborn woman that they weren't going anywhere? Arizona was at a complete and total loss and, now. . .she was pissed.

Brusquely reaching for her phone, Arizona exhaled an agitated breath, her thumb briskly swiping across the screen to unlock it. But, just as she was about to dial - just as she was about to call her fiancé and demand to know where the hell she was - the arrival of the private elevator leading to the penthouse could be heard quickly approaching its destination.

And, hopping up from the sofa, Arizona hastily made her way toward the gallery, the sound of three familiar voices instantly catching her attention.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Aria genuinely asked, looking between her sister and her sister's best friend.

"Do you want us to stay?" Meredith then questioned, one hand benevolently resting against Callie's forearm.

Thoughtfully shaking her head, Callie let out a wary sigh. "No, no. I'm good. You go," she gently replied, offering the women an appreciative smile as she pressed the down button for the lift before they ever had a chance to argue. "Have a good night."

And, as the elevator door slowly slid shut, Callie slightly stumbled as she turned in order to make her way toward the office, her eyes unexpectedly meeting the stormy blue ones of the woman she loved once she had finally managed to steady herself just enough to not go tumbling to the floor.

"Are you. . ._drunk_?" Arizona incredulously asked, her eyes wide with angered shock and her arms sternly crossed over her chest.

Appearing appropriately sheepish, Callie didn't verbally respond, instead, she held up her hand, her thumb and index finger held at just about an inch apart, indicating that Arizona was, indeed, correct - _just a little bit. _And, with a smirk on her face that didn't in any way match the torrent of emotions that was currently waging war on her insides, Callie then turned on her heel, once again tripping as she attempted to make her way in the opposite direction, into the dining room instead of through the living room and into her usual hiding place of their home office.

And, speechlessly watching in utter stupefaction as the intoxicated woman precariously kicked off the Christian Louboutin Black Patent Peep Toe Pumps she had been stumbling over from the very moment she had entered the apartment, Arizona abashedly shook her head, even further surprised when Callie didn't even bother to pick them up from where they had landed, one atop the quite ostentatious dining room table in the dining room and the other on the floor in the kitchen where she had wrestled it off and chucked it over her shoulder to bounce off the island and onto the floor.

"What the hell, Callie?" Arizona brusquely questioned, more to herself than to the woman who was clearly attempting to flee from her presence.

To say that Arizona was stunned was a complete understatement; Arizona had honestly never seen Callie like this ever before. And, thinking back, she suddenly became aware of the fact that she had never, in the ten months they had been together, seen Callie actually drunk. Sure, she had seen her slightly _tipsy _after they had shared a bottle of wine - or two - with dinner at home or while on a date, but this, well, _this. . ._was something totally new and completely unexpected.

Calliope Torres always did everything with purpose; she thought about and planned her every last move, but it was clear from the aberrant look on her face and the capricious way with which she was now carelessly ripping off her suit jacket and untucking her blouse, that she was _altered _in some way. Intoxicated, angry, upset; it was definitely one of those things, but, honestly, it was probably a mixture of all of the above.

"You know, I really needed you here tonight, Calliope," Arizona stated once Callie had stopped trying to evade her, finally coming to a halt just outside the guest bedroom door.

Quickly spinning around, it was obvious from Callie's squinted eyelids that it was taking more than the normal length of time for her inebriated brain to force her eyes to focus on the woman standing before her. But, when they did - when those usually tenderly magical, brown eyes finally managed to right themselves - they suddenly flashed with the effervescent embers of the most agonizing hurt Arizona had ever seen.

"Why, Arizona?" Callie petulantly spat, completely careless of the venom in her tone. "So you could just sit back and watch as your _in-laws_ treated me like a pedophile? Like some sort of rapist?"

With her mouth falling open in utter shock and unfathomable disdain in the face of such a fractious remark, Arizona found herself completely unable to formulate even a single word.

And, as she helplessly awaited some sort of response, Callie ruefully shook her head at the astringency of her own words and her own actions, the ominous silence of her fiancé, as well as the distressing events of earlier that day. She just wanted Arizona to say _something_, anything really; she needed her to tell her that she had gotten it all wrong - that Alan and Denise Winthrop didn't feel that way about her at all. But, when Arizona remained completely silent - when she didn't offer even the simplest reply - Callie quickly closed her eyes against the sting of tears she knew were about to fall before dejectedly turning and opening the guest room door.

"I'm going to bed."

* * *

Quietly standing at the now closed, guest bedroom door, Arizona momentarily stared at it as she considered whether or not she should knock - if she should give Callie the briefest moment of warning - but, ultimately deciding to just silently enter the room, unannounced, she carefully pushed it open before stealthily shutting it and making her way toward the bed.

After Callie had left her standing, speechless, in the middle of the hallway just two hours before, Arizona had initially thought to follow her - to demand she tell her where she had been and why she hadn't come home - but, thinking better of it, she had angrily retired to the master bedroom where she had desperately attempted to sleep, though her racing mind and irritable form had adamantly refused to allow her that luxury.

And, now, at after one in the morning, if she wasn't going to be able to sleep, then Callie wasn't either.

So, softly creeping toward the bed, Arizona gingerly sat on its edge, her left hand gently pushing wayward locks of brunette hair back from her fiancé's cheek as she took a silent moment to just watch as the other woman slept, that already flawless, caramel skin even more resplendently stunning in the silvery glow that was now cast upon it by the lights of the city around them and a waning crescent moon.

There were absolutely no words to describe just how gorgeous Arizona considered Callie to be, but, unfortunately, hidden beneath that exotic, external beauty lay a tortured soul that Arizona was harrowingly worried she may never be able to reach. The baseless insecurities that haunted Callie - those completely unfounded doubts she just couldn't quite seem to shake - had a tendency to sneak up on her from out of nowhere, painfully unannounced and thoroughly unbidden, and Arizona suddenly found herself infinitely terrified that she may never be able to make Callie realize that she wasn't going anywhere; she was in this thing for good and never _ever _planned to leave.

"Please, Arizona. Not tonight. I don't have the energy to fight."

Quickly pulling back her hand as if she had just been burned, Arizona's arm momentarily lingered in the air before she brought it down to join the other, now resting in her lap. But, she didn't move - she didn't even attempt to extract herself from the bed; she could do nothing but longingly stare at her lover who had yet to open her eyes. "Please talk to me, Calliope. I. . ."

"_I_ can't keep doing this," Callie honestly interrupted, long eyelashes slowly lifting from caramel cheeks to reveal a tearful set of debilitatingly emotional, brown eyes. "I'm tired, Arizona. Exhausted. And, I just don't think I have it in me. Not anymore. It's just _too_ hard."

Shocked by the defeated finality of Callie's tone, Arizona hastily shook her head. "What exactly are you saying, Calliope?" she harshly snapped, thoroughly worn down by this same sort of reaction from her fiancé _every fucking time _they had a disagreement or something went wrong.

"I'm _saying_ \- I am _fried_, Arizona! Completely _spent_!" Callie angrily shot back in sheer frustration, quickly sitting up in the bed to now sit face to face with the irate looking blonde. Callie had asked that they not do this - not tonight - but, with her inhibitions still slightly lowered from the alcohol she had consumed earlier in the night and with her fiancé now staring back at her with what seemed like certain hate, the acrimonious poison that slipped from her tongue next, just simply could not be halted. "I'm _saying_ \- I am exhausted of always having to fight _something_ or _someone_ in order for us to be together. I am _saying - _maybe all one night stands are ever meant to be is exactly that! Just. One. Night!"

And, with those words heavily lingering in the air, Arizona was off the bed with a shot, nearly ripping the door off its hinges in her hasty attempt to make her way as far away from Callie Torres as she possibly could. She refused to be treated like this. She refused to continuously have to keep proving herself, time and time again. Because, _she_ was _exhausted. She_ was _fried. She_ was _spent. _And, _she_ simply could _not_ do this with Callie for a moment more.

"Shit!" Callie vehemently cursed to herself, her fists harshly colliding with the mattress when the full realization and the caustic gravity of what she had just idiotically spewed, suddenly registered in her brain, further ravaging her already mutilated sense of self-worth. "Arizona! Wait!" she urgently called, clamorously kicking at the sheets and duvet to untangle long, caramel legs from their seemingly relentless hold. "Please, Arizona. I am _so_ sorry. I didn't mean that. Not at all," she genuinely pleaded as she hastily followed the other woman down the hall. "Honey, please. . ."

But, finally reaching the door to the master bedroom into which Arizona had just disappeared, Callie's heartfelt intercessions abruptly stopped short as she watched in horror as her fiancé suddenly lost the battle she'd been bravely fighting, every last one of Arizona's fortified defenses suddenly crumbling to the ground as she helplessly did the same. And, powerlessly watching as a torrent of tears then unabashedly flowed down Arizona's cheeks, her entire form quaking with the overwhelming power of her egregious lament, Callie was quickly on the floor at her side, gathering the broken woman into the cocoon of her loving embrace.

"Shhh. It's okay, sweetheart. I've got you. I'm right here," Callie gently attempted to soothe, tenderly rocking the smaller woman back and forth in her arms. She expected anger; what she had just ignorantly spewed definitely deserved more than a little bit of that, but as Callie sat cradling the tearfully shattered woman in her arms, she found herself completely uncertain as to where this sudden outpouring of melancholy emotion had stemmed; it could have been so many individual things or a conglomeration of every single one.

And, as Arizona continued to cry, she couldn't help but cling to the comfortable familiarity of Callie's form; even though she was totally pissed off at her for what she had just carelessly shouted, she knew, deep down, there was no other place in the entire world where she could ever feel so absolutely secure and indescribably whole than right there, powerfully enveloped in the refuge of Callie's arms.

So, why did this keep happening? Why did this woman have to continue to hurt her so very much? Why couldn't she just realize how much Arizona needed - and wanted - her in her life? Why?

Arizona knew the loathsome tears she was currently allowing to slip, unfettered, from her eyes weren't just because of Callie; her fiancé's irrationally shouted words had simply acted as the straw that broke the camel's back - they were the final nail in the coffin of her horrible day. She had already been feeling completely disillusioned by the attitudes and actions of Keira's parents, on top of the rejection and unimportance she'd already been experiencing in the wake of Lillian's first day of school, so the hurt caused by what Callie had just said was only the tip of the iceberg, the catalyst that had caused this sudden deluge of excruciating torment.

"I am so sorry, Arizona," Callie gently apologized, over and over, again and again as she continued to rock the crying blonde in her arms. "It's just. . .I had this plan for the way tonight was supposed to go, and it just. . .it wasn't at all supposed to be like this," she honestly continued, holding the other woman tightly against her chest as she gently raked her fingers through silky tendrils of wavy blonde hair. "Lillian and I were supposed to surprise you at work. Maybe even have some ice cream in the cafeteria. Then, I was going to bring Lillian home, and we were going to make your favorite, homemade pizza. We were supposed to have dinner together and talk about Lillian's first day of school and your first day back to work. It was supposed to be _our time_. _My time_ with my girls. And, I just. . .I feel like I was cheated, Arizona. I feel like. . ."

"How exactly do you think _I_ feel?" Arizona abrasively interrupted Callie's selfishly rambled admission, adamantly shaking her head before quickly forcing herself from the taller woman's arms, her face full of disdain as she again adamantly spoke. "Do you honestly believe this is the way _I _wanted today to end?" she angrily contended, her eyes raging with a fire unlike anything Callie had ever seen. "Jesus, Callie! It's not always about you, okay?" she furiously stated as she hastily grabbed for the mattress in an attempt to pull herself back up from the floor.

Shocked by the vehemence of her fiancé's contention, Callie found herself at a complete loss for words. "I. . .I. . ."

"You what, Calliope?" Arizona lividly interjected, needing her own turn to speak. "Your day didn't go as planned? Well, welcome to the _fucking_ club. You can't plan everything, Callie. Because, guess what?! Sometimes _shit _happens!" she crudely argued, completely careless of how she might sound. "And, it sucks. Sometimes, it really, _really_ sucks. But, guess what!? That doesn't mean you get to run. It doesn't mean I'm going to leave. It doesn't mean you are going to come home to find an empty apartment with nobody here for you to love! I mean, for the love of God, Calliope! How the hell am I supposed to marry a woman who thinks we never should have made it past a one night stand?"

With tearful, russet eyes suddenly widening in cognizant awareness of just how harsh her statement had been, she found herself unable to hold her fiancé's gaze, the overwhelming resentment and shattering hurt she could see in those stormy, blue eyes, causing Callie's shoulders to defeatedly slump, her head hanging in fragmentary despair. "I am so sorry, Arizona. I have no idea why I keep messing this up," she honestly stated, her head tentatively straightening back upward, watery, cocoa eyes meeting the sullen, cornflower eyes of the woman she loved.

"Well, if your intent is to make me hurt, then you have certainly done your job," Arizona bitterly snapped from where she now stood, halfway across the room, the physical distance now separating them, a profoundly austere implication of the enormous chasm Callie's negligently dispensed words had once again created between their hearts.

"What? No. I never want you to hurt, Arizona. Not ever."

With a caustic laugh bubbling up from somewhere deep inside her chest, Arizona refused to look at her fiancé; she just couldn't. "You certainly have a funny way of showing it," she hollowly replied.

As a shroud of ominous silence gravely cloaked their bedroom like the ceremonial pall of a life lost, the tender flesh of Callie's eyelids slowly drooped shut to hide the emotions swarming around in her stirring, brown eyes. And, taking a brief moment to gather her thoughts, Callie suddenly realized she had, perhaps, pushed Arizona so far that she may never be able to successfully right this wrong. "I have no idea what I'm doing - no idea why I insist upon causing others so much pain," she honestly admitted, pulling herself up with the mattress to now sit at the foot of the bed. "I just. . .I feel so lost and so out of order - like everything is beyond _my_ control. And, I hate that, Arizona. I hate that I can't seem to make you happy. I despise the fact that I just can't quite seem to be able to get it right," she painfully confessed, two, caramel hands wringing together on her lap as she regretfully stared down at them. "And, today, when Keira's parents acted the way they did - when they looked at me with so much hate - I just knew that, that was it. I knew what they were thinking from the very moment I walked through your office door, and I just couldn't take it. I can't stand the thought of people thinking of me like _that_, but more than that, I understand how they feel," she earnestly continued, carefully standing on shaky legs to slowly close the distance between herself and the woman whom she knew she would never be able to get over - never in a million years. "I knew this Lauren bullshit was going to end up ruining everything. I knew that it would, in some way or another, cost me the things that I love most in this world, and I'm sorry for that, Arizona. I am so sorry that what I love most in the world just so happens to be. . ._you."_

With her brow furrowing in sincere confusion, Arizona curiously tipped her head to the side, her eyes beseeching Callie to further explain.

Swallowing hard against the lump of emotion that was currently threatening to strangle her, Callie ruefully shook her head. "For my entire life, I have pushed people away - broken their hearts before they had a chance to break mine," she desperately attempted to clarify, knowing she was doing an infinitely terrible job. "And, I've tried to stop pushing - I have tried to believe that I wasn't put on this earth to simply _hurt_ \- but, no matter how hard I try - no matter what I do - I just keep doing more of the same."

With her heart breaking at the pain she heard in her fiancé's voice - at the misguided logic Callie had forced herself to endure for way too long, Arizona took several cautious steps forward, coming to a halt just one foot in front of the woman she adored. "You know, I had plans for today, too, and it definitely wasn't supposed to end like _this_," she genuinely replied. "After everything we have been through, for you to even so much as _think_ that we shouldn't be together, well, Calliope - if you truly believe that - you have just completely and totally broken my heart."

With tears thoroughly lacerated affliction now streaming down her face, Callie cautiously reached out for her fiancé, a tremulous hand nervously resting at the gentle swell of a slender hip. "I don't believe that, Arizona. I don't want to believe it," she softly spoke, her voice barely audible - the silence of the room was louder. "I'm just so afraid. Every single day of my life, I am scared to death to really be me, because I'm afraid that if I am - if I let down my guard, then you will find a reason not to stay," she shyly stated, her head once again dropping so that she didn't have to meet her fiancé's piercing gaze. "All I ever want is for you to be happy, Arizona. And, if that means you choosing Lillian's grandparents' feelings over me, then that is something I'll just have to live with. I love you enough to let you go. . ."

Wiping at her own tear dampened face, Arizona then reached out, a benevolent hand tipping Callie's chin upward so that she was forced to meet her gaze. "I honestly don't know how many times I have to say this, Callie, and I don't know in how many ways, but. . .I am _not_ going anywhere. And, neither is Lillian. . ."

"But, her grandparents, Arizona. They. . ."

"_They_ are worried about Lillian's well-being. _They_ are worried that because I'm moving on, that may mean that I am moving on from them, too," Arizona quickly asserted, the frustration she was feeling toward Alan and Denise - and Callie - quickly seeping into her tone. "They should have just called and talked to me about all of this; they should have given me - _and you_ \- the opportunity to make them realize that you certainly are not the person the media has recently painted you to be."

Hearing the sincere devotion in Arizona's voice and seeing the overwhelming exaltation in her determined, cerulean eyes, Callie mentally berated herself for automatically assuming that Arizona would most certainly choose Lillian's grandparents' side - whatever that side was, exactly - over her own. "I am so sorry I'm such a fucking moron," she sheepishly stated, though she hadn't actually meant to voice that thought aloud.

But, when the slightest chuckle of laughter effortlessly slipped from Arizona's perfect, pink lips, blue eyes twinkling with just a touch of completely unexpected mirth, Callie was certainly glad that she had. "Please forgive me, Arizona. I don't want this to end; I don't want _us _to end. I don't want you to leave. I don't want to ever have this kind of conversation ever again."

"Why then, Calliope? Why do you keep pushing me away if you really don't want me to go?" Arizona honestly questioned, a shaky, ivory hand reaching upward to swipe at her own venerably dispersed tears.

Feeling that the mood in the room had somehow shifted - from severely tragic to manageably _okay_ \- Callie decided to take a chance, tenderly reaching out for her fiancé's hand, her body quickly filling with the slightest bit of relief when Arizona didn't pull away. And, leading the smaller woman back toward the bed, Callie delicately pressed Arizona to sit on the edge of the mattress before piously kneeling on the floor in front of her. "I have no explanation - no good excuse. I was upset and more than a little _drunk_. And, I-I'm just. . .I am so sorry, Arizona. For everything. For coming home late. For drinking too much. For insinuating that. . ." Callie painfully trailed off, unable to repeat the astringent words she had destructively heaved in Arizona's direction less than one hour before.

"You have _got_ to stop doing this, Calliope," Arizona softly stated, gently brushing Callie's bangs away from her face before resting a lovingly compassionate hand atop a pajama clad shoulder.

With a nod of reply, Callie slowly leaned forward, respectfully laying a gentle kiss against Arizona's chest, directly over the spot where she knew her beautiful and loving heart to be. "I know," she genuinely agreed, slowly removing Arizona's hand from her shoulder to press a reverent kiss into its palm before warmly encasing it with two of her own.

"I mean, you do realize that every couple argues, right? Has a disagreement here and there."

With perfectly manicured eyebrows knitting together in question, Callie vaguely nodded her head. "Well, yeah. Of course I know that."

"So, then you _also know_ that a misunderstanding isn't the end of the world - that just because there is some sort of conflict - it doesn't mean two people aren't meant to be together or that our relationship is going to end. And, it _certainly doesn't mean _that you and I would have been better off remaining a one night stand," Arizona earnestly stated, her tone calm - albeit forthright and sincere. "Everything that is worth anything is worth a fight, Calliope. And, for me, _you_ are worth that. For me, an argument here or there - a misunderstanding or a lack of communication - isn't going to tear us apart. It's not going to be our end. Because, I'm not going to let it."

Smiling in the presence of the overwhelmingly heartfelt sincerity she heard in Arizona's guileless tone and in the heartfelt thoughtfulness of her words, Callie gratefully nodded her head. "I _really_ hope you mean that," she tearfully replied.

Gently swiping at Callie's tears before taking Callie's hands into her own, Arizona looked nowhere else but into those soulful, brown eyes she found herself drowning in every single day. "Of course I mean that, Calliope. Do you honestly think I'd put up with your crap if I didn't?"

* * *

The following morning, Callie surreptitiously stepped up behind her fiancé who stood leaning over the island in the center of the kitchen, a steaming mug of hot coffee clutched between her hands as blue eyes carefully flitted across the typewritten words of the _Science_ section of the New York Times.

"You're beautiful," Callie huskily murmured into the smaller woman's ear, the brunette's front melding into Arizona's back as she curled her entire body around the woman she loved. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" she genuinely continued, bright, white teeth gently digging into a malleable lobe of flesh before plump lips kissed the hollow beneath an ivory ear.

Shivering as Callie's mouth continued its quest down her neck, a seductive giggle soon slipped from Arizona's throat when the taller woman blew a breath of cool air against the moisture her tongue had left against her sensitive flesh. And, somehow managing - despite the strength of the arms that were currently encircling her body - to turn in order to face her fiancé, Arizona smiled up at the woman who was now staring down at her with magnanimous adoration.

"You feeling better this morning?" Arizona seriously questioned, despite the playfulness with which Callie had greeted her.

Inhaling a long breath, Callie's eyes gently fell shut before once again opening to thoughtfully take in the sincere concern that was visibly reflected in her fiancé's cerulean eyes. "Much better, today. Thanks to you," she honestly replied. "How about you?" she nervously asked, her mirthful demeanor slightly slipping; she desperately hoped they would quickly be able to put the events of the previous night - well, earlier that morning, actually - as far behind them as she possibly could.

Silently nodding in reply, Arizona's lips curled into a dimpled grin, her hands carefully smoothing over the silky material of the fitted, satin blouse covering her fiancé's upper chest and shoulders. "I'm good. Better," she honestly stated, lacing her arms around Callie's neck as she languidly offered her fiancé a proper good morning kiss.

And, as the intimate joining of their lips quickly escalated to much more than a chaste, good morning greeting, Callie loudly moaned into Arizona's mouth, her fingertips urgently digging into the flesh of her fiancé's back where her hands had slipped beneath the barrier of a royal blue shirt.

God, Callie wanted this woman. She needed her. She just had to have her. And, carefully hoisting the smaller body up onto the granite countertop, she urgently insinuated her body between two dark wash denim clad thighs, two insistent hands immediately slipping into the back of those sexy as hell jeans to provocatively grasp at a perfect ass.

"I'm ready now, Callie. Time to go, mommy!" Lillian excitedly shouted as she entered the kitchen, her tiny body impeccably dressed in her Trinity uniform, a navy blue Pottery Barn backpack with pink and silver hearts, precariously slung over her right shoulder. "Are we going to be late? I don't want to be late."

Begrudgingly pulling away, Arizona momentarily rested her forehead against a flawless, caramel cheek, her chest heaving as she valiantly attempted to catch her breath. "Just when I was about to fuck you in the kitchen," Arizona lewdly suggested so only Callie could hear, a rueful laugh then leaving her mouth when she heard her fiancé erotically groan at the thought - or, more accurately, at the loss - as she cautiously slipped off the counter.

"Of course, you're not late," Arizona cheerfully explained, finally breaking free from her Callie's longing grasp in order to make her way across the kitchen to take her daughter's hand.

And, silently standing in the center of the kitchen, Callie could do nothing but watch, her eyes filling with the most profound sense of love and devotion she had ever known as she intently watched the blonde duo lovingly interact. Arizona and Lillian were amazing - _perfect_, really - and, as Callie continued to stare, the harmonious sound of their laughter, soon greeted her ears.

"Calliope? You coming?" Arizona curiosity asked for the second time, her first attempt at garnering Callie's attention going completely unheard.

Visibly shaking herself from her silent musings once Arizona's voice finally managed to penetrate her mind, a shy smile demurely pulled upward at the corners of Callie's mouth and, simply nodding her head, she purposefully made her way toward the two people she loved more than anything else in the entire world.

She had royally screwed things up the night before, but today was a new day, and she was bound and determined to get it right.

* * *

Making their way through the luxurious lobby of Fifteen Central Park West on their way toward the private drive where they knew Jackson would be waiting, a smooth ivory hand clenched tightly in the shelter of a slightly larger one as Lillian happily bounced in front of them. And, taking a brief moment to lean over to her side, Callie tenderly kissed her fiancé's temple, their feet never once breaking stride.

"Slow down, Lillian," Arizona gently chastised, protectively watching as the little girl quickly reached the exit door. "I promise, you're not going to be late!"

Dramatically grinding her vivacious pace to an overly exaggerated halt, Lillian then stood as still as the Statue of Liberty in New York Harbor, her stance changing only when Callie quietly snuck up behind her to playfully tickle her ribs.

"You are the silliest kid I know," Callie playfully teased, handing her attaché case to her fiancé before effortlessly picking up the little girl. "Are you. . ."

But, just as they were about the reach the exit, Callie's question was cut short, her face instantly falling when she saw the doorman proficiently usher Alan and Denise Winthrop into the building through the revolving, glass door.

And, seeing her fiancé's body go from carefree and light to completely rigid and obdurately austere, Arizona's smile, too, faded, blue eyes curiously narrowing as she searched their surroundings for what exactly had caused such a drastic change. And then, she saw them, the faces of two people who, at one point in time, had been so very loving and amazingly welcoming to her, only to now stare at her with certain disfavor, their eyes greeting Callie with contemptuous disdain.

"Grammy! Grandpa! I didn't know you were still here!" Lillian excitedly shouted, quickly scurrying down Callie's body so that she could greet her grandparents with excited hugs.

"Of course, we're still here, silly," Denise happily insisted as she pulled the child into her arms. "We'll be here until your birthday," she further explained.

Protectively taking Callie's hand, Arizona cautiously watched her fiancé's form slowly deflate as she marginally began to relax, the slightest glimmer of a smile somehow making its way back into her face as they stepped up closer to the couple who were now fawning over the cheerful little girl.

"I'm okay. I'm good," Callie honestly assured as Alan and Denise completely closed the distance between them. "I'm not going anywhere," she softly continued as an afterthought, somehow sensing that Arizona hadn't simply taken her hand for support, but also to ensure that she wasn't going to run, as well.

"Good morning, Arizona. We thought we'd meet you to take Lillian to school," Alan vaguely informed, his words directed only at Arizona, concerned, fatherly eyes never once straying toward the woman at her side.

"Can they please come with us, mommy? Please, please, please?" Lillian excitedly begged, swiftly climbing down from her grandmother's arms.

And, feeling completely torn, Arizona had no idea what to say - or what to do; she needed to get to the bottom of this entire situation, but these surprise _attacks_ from Alan and Denise were simply _not_ conducive to having a private conversation away from tiny - albeit _perceptive - _ears. "_We_ were actually just on our way out the door. Callie's driver is waiting for us just outside."

"But, I'd be happy to offer Jackson - my driver - to you for the day, if you would like," Callie suddenly spoke, immensely surprising herself, as well as the blonde at her side.

Callie's tone was even, though her every last internal organ had begun to work in overdrive. Her heart was racing, her lungs were struggling for air, her stomach was churning; she felt as if she was mere seconds away from needing to puke. But, somehow, on the outside, she appeared totally serene; she looked like the confidently unflappable Callie Torres the public always got to see. But, deep down, she was dying; she had so many things she wanted to say to these people, so she was completely and totally shocked that _those words_ had been the ones that had abruptly chosen to impulsively fall from her mouth.

"You four go ahead. Take the car and get Lillian to school. You know she has absolutely _no tolerance_ for being late," Callie bravely tried to tease, though she truly felt like she was certainly about to die. "Jackson can drop Arizona at NewYork-Pres after that, and then the two of you are free to use the car at your leisure. Jackson is the best driver in Manhattan, and I assure you, he'll be able to safely get you to wherever you need to be."

Curiously regarding her fiancé, Arizona absolutely did _not_ want to make a scene but, at the same time, she desperately needed to know what the hell Callie was thinking. "What are you doing, Calliope?" she softly asked so only her fiancé could hear. "We can all just go together. Or we can just carry on as planned - just the three of us," she beseechingly tried to rationalize, her face filling with sudden fear. "Please, Callie, don't do this again. Please don't create a distance. . ."

Gently shaking her head, Callie lovingly smiled as she tenderly took Arizona's hands into her own. "I'm not running, Arizona. I promise," she genuinely stated. "I'm just trying to make this easier for all of us."

"But. . ."

"It's okay, sweetheart. _I'm _okay," Callie honestly whispered, desperately hoping she could make her fiancé understand. And, tipping her head forward, she placed a compassionately adoring kiss against an alabaster forehead before pulling the smaller woman into a venerable embrace. "Lillian adores them, Arizona. In her eyes, they can do no wrong, and I don't want to take anything away from that. I don't want the time she gets to spend with them to be clouded by their feelings toward me," Callie genuinely continued.

"But, they're wrong, Calliope. What they think of you is completely out of line."

Nodding her agreement, Callie softly sighed before leaning forward to offer her girlfriend a reverential, goodbye kiss. "Okay, then," she over-exaggeratedly chirped, emotive, brown eyes momentarily lingering on flustered, azure ones before Callie valiantly pulled away from her still confused fiancé in order to regard the remainder of the group. "Have a great day at school, today, little miss," she earnestly stated before pressing a gentle kiss against a cherubic cheek. "I have to run into work, but I promise you - I will _absolutely_ be there, this afternoon, to pick you up from school."

And, with that, Callie valiantly turned on her Jimmy Choo, Alex suede heel, politely speaking with the doorman as he helpfully ushered her out the door. And, as the doorman then expertly hailed her a cab, Callie quickly disappeared inside, her mind racing and her demeanor, unyielding.

This wasn't over.

Alan and Denise Winthrop may have won this battle, but there was no way in hell Calliope Iphigenia Torres was going to let them win the war.


	35. Chapter 35

**Title: **Skinny Love

**Author: ** MysteriousSwaggerOfScrubs

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating: **M

**Summary:** A haunting tale of wealth and power, love and loss. Are one night stands ever meant to last for longer than just one night?

**Disclaimer: **All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN: **Thank you all for your continued support of this story! I really hope you enjoy this update!

* * *

_**Thirty-Five**_

* * *

With tanned fingers swiftly tapping against the keys of the computer keyboard beneath them, Callie's eyes suddenly lit up with excitement when she discovered just what she had been looking for in her Google search.

She had so much to do, but so little time. She needed to figure things out with Lillian's grandparents, but more importantly - first and foremost - she desperately needed to make things right with her fiancé. She had apologized, and Arizona had seemed okay that morning - more than okay, really - but Callie wholeheartedly felt that she needed to do more. She needed to make sure they were on the same page - an impenetrable force, a united front - so that they could successfully weather this latest storm.

And, as Callie scrolled down through the results of her search, a brief knock on her open, office door quickly drew her attention. "Barbara, hey," she happily greeted, briskly standing from her chair to cross the room toward the other woman who had just stepped inside. "Thank you so much for coming."

"It's no problem, Callie. Really," Barbara happily greeted, though her tone was clearly reserved. "Everything okay?" she hesitantly asked, painfully aware of what had happened between Callie and Keira's parents from the nearly frantic and obviously irate telephone call she had received from Arizona less than two hours before.

And, with a simple nod of her head, Callie then motioned for the older woman to make herself more comfortable in the sitting area of the office so that she could further explain. "Can I get you something to drink? Water? Coffee? Tea?" she asked, once again making her way to her desk so that she could grab the desk phone.

"Coffee, please," Barbara politely requested as she settled herself into a leather armchair in the corner of the room.

Offering the other woman a nod of her head and a bright smile, Callie held up one, long index finger to ask Barbara to please give her a moment as she deftly pressed a number into the phone. "Hey, Mer. Do you have a minute?" she asked, anxiously grabbing something from within the top drawer of her mahogany desk. "Great. Oh, and can you check to see if Aria is available, too? And, bring some coffee?"

With a sincere thank you spoken into the phone, Callie then gently placed the handset back onto its cradle before again joining Barbara. And, taking a seat on the love seat across from her, she then let out a cleansing breath before once again offering the other woman a sincere smile.

"What's going on, Callie?" Barbara suspiciously asked, curiously eyes her daughter's fiancé. "I have to say, you're making me a little nervous," she honestly continued.

Blowing out a cleansing breath, Callie appeared sheepish as she cautiously regarded the other woman. "I, umm. . .I have something to ask you," she finally stated, unbuttoning her suit jacket and removing it from her body as she settled further into her seat. And, draping the garment over the arm of the love seat, she nervously fidgeted with the small, deep purple box she held in her hand. "Barbara, I hope that I don't really need to say this - I mean, I hope it's more than obvious - but, I love your daughter very much," Callie finally began, a wistful smile covering her entire face as she leaned forward with her elbows now resting on her knees. "Arizona is. . .she is the most beautiful, intelligent, loving, amazing woman in the entire world. She and Lillian are more than I could ever have asked for," she earnestly continued, her eyes suddenly beginning to well with overwhelmed tears as she spoke about the blonde pair who had completely captured her heart. "And, I know Arizona and I have only been together for a little while - less than a year - but, in that time, I have come to realize that I simply cannot imagine spending my life with anyone else but her."

Smiling at Callie's heartfelt words, Barbara offered her an understanding smile as the younger woman quickly wiped at her own eyes. And, then taking the small box once Callie had offered it to her, blue eyes suddenly went wide when she saw what lay inside. "Oh, my. . ."

"I know Arizona and I are already engaged. She already asked me, and. . ." Callie momentarily trailed off, her smile growing wider as she allowed her thoughts to stray to three weeks prior when Arizona had popped the question, the fingers and thumb of her right hand, reverently fiddling with the engagement ring that was now lovingly nestled on her left hand. "That is a moment I will _never_ _ever_ be able to forget. It was just so perfect and so romantic; Arizona is. . ." Callie again paused, a bright blush tinting her cheeks as she once again thought about her fiancé. ". . .she is the most perfect person for me. But, sometimes I'm really terrible about showing her that. Sometimes I'm horrible about pushing her away, and I know that I need to be better; I need to make sure she knows that I'm all in. So, I want to ask _her_ to marry _me_," she earnestly clarified, feeling very strongly about making things right, as well as the idea that every girl deserved a proposal - every woman deserved a ring. "So, I asked you here - today - for your blessing. I love Arizona and Lillian more than anything, and so, I really hope you'll agree."

More than a little surprised by Callie's request, Barbara took a silent moment to consider Callie's ardently delivered words, carefully closing the lid of the ring box before gently placing it on the table that currently separated them. "Arizona is a tough nut to crack," the older woman finally stated, the candor present in that statement, causing both women to softly laugh. "But, she is the most loving person I have ever known. She is kind and generous, and when she loves, she loves _hard_."

Nodding her head in agreement, Callie anxiously shifted in her seat, her right leg crossing over her left.

"And, after the car accident - after she lost Keira - I never thought she would love again. Not _really_ and not _completely_, and certainly not. . .like she loves you," Barbara earnestly stated, slowly standing from her seat to settle herself at Callie's side. "So, yes, Callie. You have my blessing. Not that you really need it. You are the person who breathed life back into my daughter, and I will never be able to show you enough thanks for that."

Feeling slightly overwhelmed by the other woman's words, Callie sheepishly tipped her head to the side, more than a little speechless in the wake of Barbara's sentimentality. "Thank you, Barbara. I. . ."

But, just as Callie was about to express her gratitude, Aria and Meredith nonchalantly breezed into the room, a tray of coffee and Danishes in the latter's hands. "Oh, Mrs. Robbins!" Aria suddenly exclaimed, abruptly stopping short when she realized her sister wasn't the only person in the room. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were here," she genuinely apologized, the concern evident in her eyes when she glanced toward her sister for any sign of what might be going on.

"It's fine, dear," Barbara honestly stated. "Callie and I were just talking about this _stunning_ ring she plans to give to my daughter," the older woman genuinely gushed, reaching out to once again take the ring box into her hand. "Have you seen this thing?" she incredulously asked.

With both newcomers emphatically nodding their heads, Callie again blushed as she motioned for her sister and best friend to join them. And, after Meredith set the tray on the coffee table in the middle of the sitting area, Callie then poured a cup for each woman, perfectly adding the appropriate amount of cream and sugar to each cup.

"So, things haven't really started off the greatest between Mr. and Mrs. Winthrop and myself, but. . ."

"That's one way of putting it," Aria facetiously grumbled more loudly than she had intended.

And, with stern, brown eyes glaring at the identical ones of her twin, Callie chastisingly shook her head. "_Anyway. . ._" she continued, causing Aria to exaggeratedly roll her eyes. "I need to set things right with them, but _first, _I feel like I need to make sure Arizona and I are okay."

"Did things not go well, last night?" Meredith curiously asked. But, then surreptitiously glancing in Barbara's direction, her eyes widened when she realized she may have said too much.

"It wasn't great," Callie simply stated, her eyes, too, moving in the older woman's direction. She assumed Arizona had taken the time to discuss the events of the previous night with her mother - at least some of them, anyway - but, choosing not to elaborate any further on the fact that she had chosen to go out and get drunk instead of going home to her future wife and child, she quickly changed the subject. "Things are okay, though. Arizona and I are _okay_," she further clarified. "But, I want to do more. I _need _to do more. And, if you're willing, I'm going to need all of your help."

And, with all four women then conspiratorially leaning inward, as if they were about to devise the greatest military strategy in all of history, Callie offered them a smile of gratitude at their willingness to assist her in any way they possibly could.

"Okay. This is what I need you to do."

* * *

"And the lung is up, and it looks _amazing_," Arizona happily stated from her position standing over the four year old child who was currently on her OR table. "5-0 Vicryl," she then professionally requested, her words sounding into the OR at the same moment a buzzing emanated from the surgical instrument tray positioned to her left.

"Dr. Robbins, your phone is vibrating," the circulation nurse informed.

"Who is it, Anne?" Arizona sweetly asked, her voice calm as she began suturing the extremely tiny human lying before her.

And, glancing down at the device, a smile was soon evident on the nurse's face, even behind the shroud of her mask. "It's Callie, Dr. Robbins," Anne happily replied, her eyes flicking upward from the phone's display.

With her own dimpled grin quickly forming behind her own mask, Arizona's eyes never left her patient's chest as she spoke. "Could you put her on speakerphone, please," she softly requested. And, when she was sure that Anne had turned on the speaker, she continued to smile as she spoke. "Hey, Calliope. I'm in the OR, so you're on speaker," she soon informed.

A soft chuckle then sounded from the phone before Callie's voice filled the operating room. _"I just wanted to check to see how your day is going, but I can call back," _she honestly stated, the sound of horns honking and someone shouting in the background loudly filling the OR.

_"_Are you in the car?" Arizona curiously asked, thoughtfully looking up at the clock that hung on the OR's wall. "Oh shoot! I didn't even realize it was so late," she anxiously rambled as an afterthought, suddenly realizing that Callie was most likely in the car on her way to pick up Lillian from school.

"_Yeah, I. . ._"

But, before Callie could finish her statement, sudden realization struck Arizona - the other woman had offered Jackson to Keira's parents earlier that day. And, with her brow now furrowing in worried consideration, she slightly shook her head. "Please tell me you aren't in a cab, Callie. You know how I feel about putting Lillian into a cab."

"_I'm not in a cab, Arizona_," Callie instantly informed, once Arizona had allowed her a silent moment to do so. "_I had DeLuca on standby with the SUV in case Jackson was still out, but apparently the Winthrops decided they didn't need to utilize his services for the day. So, I'm with him in the car_," she honestly informed from her position in the back seat of the vehicle, her left hand holding her phone to her ear as she diligently typed on her iPad's keyboard with the right. "Oh, and I talked to your mom, today. She asked if she could take Lillian for a while after school. I assumed that would be okay, but I told her I needed to talk to you about it, first."

Narrowing her eyes in question, Arizona diligently placed her final stitch. "Of course that's okay, Calliope," she genuinely stated, curious as to why her fiancé even felt the need to ask. "You didn't have to talk to me about it."

"Ok, good," Callie replied, her tone seemingly relieved. "I know you didn't get to spend the time you wanted with her last evening, so I thought I would check to be sure."

"It's perfectly fine with me," Arizona genuinely replied, smiling at her fiancé's thoughtfulness.

"Great!" Callie happily stated, flipping her iPad case shut. "Alright, well, we just got to Trinity, so I have to run. But, I'll see you in just a little while. I love you, Arizona," she continued, her voice sounding wistful when she said the last four words.

With a round of sickeningly sweet _awwws_ erupting throughout the OR, Arizona shyly rolled her eyes as she ripped off her gloves before tearing off her mask. "Oh, shut up. All of you," she playfully chastised, a slight blush rising to her cheeks at Callie's sentiment, as well as the surgical staff's saccharine attention. But, with a twinkling gleam in her whimsical, cerulean eyes, Arizona then pulled off her gown, a giant, dimpled grin tugging at perfect, pink lips as she dreamily spoke. "I love you, too, Calliope. I'll see you soon."

* * *

At just before 5:00pm, Arizona quickly made her way toward her office, intent upon gathering her things and making her way out the door and into the BMW luxury sedan she knew would be waiting to take her home. The previous afternoon and evening had been a complete _shit show_ -for lack of a better description - and she desperately needed tonight to be better.

As far as she knew, Lillian was still with her mother, and so, she hoped she and Callie would have just a bit of time to sit down with each other, and then with the Winthrops, to discuss whatever it was - _exactly - _that had caused them to be so clearly unwelcoming and bitterly cold toward her future wife.

So, now, she was definitely a woman on a mission - _a WO-man with a plan_ \- but, stepping through her office door, she suddenly pulled up short, her heart beginning to rapidly race within the confines of her chest as she took in the sight of the most gorgeous bouquet of flowers she had ever seen.

By her best estimation, there had to have been at least ten dozen antique garden roses in the bunch - in subtle shades of white, pink, and lavender - all beautifully arranged in a cylindrical, glass vase lined with green ti leaves.

It was quite simply. . ._stunning_.

_Spectacular_.

And, curiously stepping up to where the bouquet now sat in the center of her desk, Arizona's face immediately split into a beaming smile when she saw a very familiar handwriting scrawled across the card.

_A kiss is just a kiss,_

_Until you find the one you love._

_A hug is just a hug,_

_Until you find the one you're dreaming of._

_A dream is just a dream,_

_Until the day that it comes true._

_Love was just a word,_

_Until the day that I met you!_

_I love you so much more than words can say. _

_Callie_

And, as Arizona read over the sappy - albeit, romantic as hell - poem for the fifth time, the tips of her fingertips reverently brushed over the flourishing pen strokes as she comfortably settled into her desk chair before retrieving her phone from the pocket of her starched, white lab coat. Then, pulling up her camera app, she quickly snapped a picture of the beautifully classic bouquet, her thumbs then setting about the task of excitedly texting her fiancé.

'Thank you, Calliope. These flowers are breathtaking.'

With barely a second of hesitation, the thinking bubble popped up in her iMessage screen, alerting her that Callie was, indeed, drafting a response.

'_Not nearly as breathtaking as you...❤️'_

Smiling in reply, Arizona suddenly found herself feeling absolutely and overwhelmingly giddy. She wasn't usually _that girl_ who gushed over flowers or went to mush over sappy love letters or romantic words, but today, apparently Callie had struck a chord. Arizona absolutely adored it when her fiancé got like this - not that she wasn't usually incredibly loving and super romantic - but when the other woman started sending flowers and writing sweet little love notes, well, Arizona literally melted into a puddle of passionately enchanted goo.

'Stop. You're making me blush,' she quickly replied, ripping off her lab coat and crossing the room to shut and lock her door.

'_I bet you look adorable. I love that, even after all these months, I can still make you blush."_

Removing her scrubs and replacing them with the dark wash jeans, a flowy and feminine blouse, black, ruched sleeve blazer, and strappy sandals she had worn to work earlier that day, Arizona then fluffed her hair and reapplied some make-up in the mirror behind her door.

'You make me do a lot of things_,' _she vaguely replied, grabbing her bag and finally making her way back toward the door. She momentarily thought to take the flowers home with her, but choosing, instead, to leave them behind so that they could brighten her office - at least until the end of the week - she then stepped onto the hallway before closing and locking her door.

'_Like what, exactly? What else do I make you do?_'

Oh.

So, Callie was in _that kind_ of mood.

Arizona softly chuckled as she once again read the words written across the screen; not only was Callie in a romantic mood, she was also in what seemed to be a teasingly seductive mood and, sensually smiling as she rode the elevator to the bottom floor, Arizona excitedly typed her response. 'Well, Calliope. That all depends on the setting.'

A thinking bubble again popped up onto her screen.

'_So, do you think I could make you play a little game with me?'_

With her eyebrows knitting together in confusion as she stepped out the exit doors and into the sweltering, late August sun, Arizona pulled a pair of Ray Ban sunglasses from within her bag, her thumbs once again tapping out a response. 'Probably. What kind of game?' she curiously asked.

And, almost automatically Callie's answer instantaneously popped up, Arizona's confusion growing even further when she read the texted reply.

'_Great! Jackson is pulling into the ambulance bay right now with your first clue.'_

Looking to her left, Arizona immediately saw that her fiancé was, indeed, correct, the familiar vehicle rolling to a stop right in front of her so that she could make her way inside. And, with an anxiously curious grin on her face that twinkled all the way up to her eyes, she hastily opened the back door, quickly sitting down and closing it before buckling her seat belt and making herself more comfortable.

"This is for you, Dr. Robbins," Jackson flatly stated, turning in his seat to hand Arizona a deep purple envelope before resuming his position, facing forward, in the driver's seat.

And, questioningly accepting the offering, Arizona pushed her sunglasses upward to rest atop her head before momentarily regarding the offering with bemused inquisition, her fingers running over the golden swirl embellishment that graced the envelope's front as her eyes flicked across what was her name written in what was obviously Callie's immaculate cursive handwriting. Then turning over the papery sheath, she gently pressed her index finger under a golden seal before pulling out a matching piece of purple stationery that had the same pen script emblazoned across it.

_I am sorry I run,_

_And you have to chase._

_But, if you're up for a challenge,_

_I'll tell you the place._

_We've been there before,_

_Several hints you will get._

_Please follow your memories_

_to the place we first met._

A loud chuckle of pure amusement soon left Arizona's lips as she once again read over the rhyme, the smile on her face so large, her cheeks were literally beginning to ache. "Are you in on Callie's little game, Jackson? Or are you just along for the ride?" she teasingly asked the man who was still facing forward.

Shaking his head, Jackson turned toward his passenger, bright blue eyes gleaming with mischief as he spoke. "All I know is that Ms. Torres asked me to give you that envelope and then get you to wherever you need to go as safely and as efficiently as possible," he simply replied, though Arizona could tell that he definitely knew more than he was willing to say. "So, where to?" he dutifully asked, turning back around to look out the front windshield of the car.

Ruefully shaking her head, Arizona again glanced down at the paper before pulling her sunglasses back down to cover her eyes. "Torres Hotel, please," she softly requested, tucking the stationery back into its covering.

"Which one?" Jackson immediately asked. "Tribeca, Times Square, or Midtown?"

Somehow surprised by his question, Arizona didn't directly respond. Even now, she sometimes forgot just how impressively abundant and thoroughly expansive the Torres Corporation - and their _fortune_ \- really was. And, thinking back to the very first night she had met her _now_ fiancé, she momentarily counted her blessings - considering it complete kismet that she had chosen that particular Torres Hotel.

And, with her heart now seriously about to burst from within her chest with the fortuitous gratitude and mysterious excitement she was currently feeling, Arizona briefly worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she considered her response. "Do I really need to be _that_ specific?" she jokingly asked with a soft round of laughter.

"Just doing my job, Dr. Robbins," Jackson coyly replied. "Ms. Torres said not to give you any hints."

Shaking her head at Callie's sudden playfulness, Arizona curiously wondered what exactly the infamous _Ms. Torres _was up to with all of this, but deciding to play along - she was already enjoying herself _way too much_ to stop now - she crossed her right leg over her left as she more accurately spoke. "Jackson, could you please take me to the Torres Hotel in the Midtown East? It's located on 5th Avenue at Central Park South," she jovially stated, purposely choosing to exaggerate every last syllable of her response.

And, placing his own sunglasses on the bridge of his nose, Jackson merely nodded his head before checking his mirrors for any other vehicle in the ambulance bay. And, surprisingly finding none, he then expertly guided the sedan onto the street, knowingly smiling as he spoke. "Torres Hotel, 5th Avenue. Got it."

* * *

Arriving at her destination less than thirty minutes later, Arizona quickly made her way into the enormous lobby of the Torres Hotel-Manhattan before immediately moving in the direction of the hotel's restaurant and bar. And, confidently stepping through the large, mahogany doors leading to where she assumed Callie would be, Arizona briefly paused in the door frame to smooth her jacket before momentarily allowing excited, blue eyes to sweep over the overly crowded room.

As usual, off to the left, she noted Alex standing behind the spacious and sophisticated bar, the same thoughtful selection of notable wines and unique beers that had been there on the night she had proposed to the love of her life, still lining the shelves.

"So, are you in on this thing, too?" she curiously asked as she carefully hoisted herself up to sit on a high stool, her face alight with confusion combined with liveliness as she intently watched Alex expertly mix a gin and tonic before offering it to the patron seated next to her. "How exactly does this work, anyway?" she deliberately asked. "Is Callie actually _here_? Or am I just here for another clue?"

Conspiratorially looking around to make sure that all of his customers were happy - at least for the time being - Alex then leaned in toward his friend's fiancé before pulling a deep purple envelope from the inside pocket of his Brunello Cucinelli gilet, his hand then covertly sliding it across the bar. "I don't have time, tonight, to play Callie's games, but she _is_ one of my best friends, so here," he gruffly stated, finally pulling his hand away from the envelope before turning on his heel and making his way toward the back of the bar.

With a slight roll of her eyes at Alex's crotchety behavior, Arizona spun herself away from the wooden bar top, her back resting against it as she pressed her index finger beneath the golden seal.

_The next time I saw you,_

_I was taken by such surprise._

_But, there was no mistaking_

_those gorgeous blue eyes._

_I know you were shocked,_

_But it was so meant to be._

_Please follow this clue_

_to the place named for me._

Worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, Arizona then smiled as she lovingly considered how much time and effort Callie had put into this little game.

But, for what?

And, why tonight?

It was a Tuesday, for goodness sake.

Arizona knew her fiancé felt badly about what she had done the night before, but as she carefully slipped off the padded stool, Arizona suddenly realized that this was more than just an apology - more than Callie just being romantic and having fun.

Arizona wasn't sure what, but there was definitely a greater reason for Callie's little game.

* * *

Deciding to walk the two blocks that separated the Torres Hotel from her newest destination - Calliope &amp; Co. - Arizona quickly glanced around the neighborhood of Midtown East, momentarily taking in the front of the jewelry store, her mind immediately travelling back in time to the first morning she had ever entered this building.

At that point in time, she had been in the store for an entirely different purpose - for a completely different woman. She had traveled from Seattle to New York to purchase an engagement ring, but unfortunately, that ring had not been for Callie. And, with an ironic shake of her head at just how much her life had changed after she _had entered_ this building for the very first time, Arizona finally tugged on the heavy, metal door before quickly making her way into the store.

And, just like on that very first day so many months before, she was immediately greeted by a man - who she now knew to be Mark Sloan - who was dressed in an impeccably tailored, black Armani suit, his smile as lecherously inappropriate as usual.

"Hey, Mark. Is Callie here?" she curiously asked, completely ignoring the fact that his eyes never quite seemed to be able to focus on her face.

But, when he didn't respond - when he seemed to actually start to drool over the sight of her completely clothed boobs - Arizona loudly cleared her throat. "Eyes on my face, Mark," she fervently scolded, completely cognizant of the fact that Callie had already warned him - and threatened to fire him - over his less than discrete and thoroughly indecent behavior around _her woman_.

With a wistful shake of his head as he visibly pulled himself from his clearly unbecoming musings about Arizona's breasts, Mark finally managed to drag his eyes up from that area. And, finally sliding his hand into the inside pocket of his suit jacket, he then pulled out a deep purple envelope before gently placing it in her hand. "Callie left hours ago, but she asked me to give you this," he vaguely offered before moving back to his post at the front of the store.

And, with amused, cornflower eyes immediately moving around the showroom to take in the impressive display of gleaming, diamond jewelry, magnificently glistening in brightly lit cases that lined the walls, Arizona suddenly found herself yearning for a bit of bling to call her own.

Because, after all, diamonds really are a girl's best friend.

Callie had given her a gorgeous bracelet - which she absolutely adored and wore every single day - but these diamonds, well, they were just . . ._WOW! _And, as she continued to longingly peruse the selection, she realized, now more than even when she had proposed, how very much she wanted rings - commitment. She had given Callie a gigantic rock when she had proposed, and selfishly she now wanted one of her own. But, knowing her day would come - knowing that if she just had patience, Callie would eventually give her absolutely any ring she desired.

And, so, with the briefest of sighs, she diligently decided to return to the current task at hand, her fingers deftly pressing beneath the golden seal of the third, purple envelope she had received.

_So, then I chased you,_

_I just could not let go._

_I found you at the airport,_

_But, you told me no._

_I won't make you go there,_

_That might be too far._

_Go instead to the place_

_where several fighter jets are._

* * *

At just before 7:00pm, Arizona anxiously ran her hands up and down her jean clad thighs as she nervously sat in the back seat of the BMW luxury sedan. "I mean, it has to be the Intrepid Sea, Air, and Space Museum. . .right?" she apprehensively asked, hoping the younger man would offer her just the slightest tip as to whether or not she was correct. "Jackson?" she indignantly questioned when he did not reply, for some reason needing the only other person in the car to at least acknowledge her existence.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Robbins. You've already been informed of Ms. Torres's rule. I'm not allowed to tell you," he again reiterated, deftly flipping on the left hand turn signal just before navigating the car off of 55th Street to travel South on 12th Avenue.

With a slight huff of exasperation, Arizona impatiently tapped her right foot against the floor of the vehicle, a sunglass covered stare shooting daggers into the back of the driver's head. "You really are _no_ fun, Jackson Avery," she petulantly grumbled. "And, trust me, I will _totally _remember this when Callie and I are married, and I become your boss, too."

Wait. . .

Thinking over what she had just said, Arizona's face suddenly blanched, her lips falling slightly agape. Was that actually going to be the case? _Would _she actually be Jackson's boss when she and Callie got married? And, what about all the rest? The companies, the fortune, all of those employees. . .

She knew Callie had joked about giving her half of the company - about her not actually having to work - but, Arizona suddenly realized that they had never actually _seriously_ discussed it in depth. Wow. . .they really had a lot to talk about.

But, deciding that could wait - there was absolutely nothing she could do about it right now - Arizona's lips again turned upward into an infectious smile as she heckled the younger man. "Come on, Jackson. Just a little, tiny, _infinitesimal_ hint."

She had been having so much fun with this; it was like Callie was leading her on a some sort of nostalgically romantic trip down memory lane, but when she had received this latest clue, she felt as if she had momentarily stumbled. She just wasn't quite convinced that her hunch was correct, and she really wanted to get all of these clues just right. Her type-A, know-it-all personality just couldn't fathom the thought of being incorrect.

"Well, okay, then," she sarcastically stated when the driver didn't say anything more, though a lighthearted chuckle left her mouth as she again spoke. "So, she said not to go to JFK. That's _actually _where she found me. So, she wouldn't have wanted me to go to LaGuardia, either. Right?" she rapidly continued to speak, more so just verbalizing her own thoughtful conjecture than anything else.

Of course, if Jackson were to _accidentally_ give her a clue, she certainly wouldn't have minded. "Are there any other museums in the city _where_ _several fighter jets are?" _she impatiently asked, this time, actually expecting an answer.

"I can't tell you, Dr. Robbins," Jackson again stated, quickly approaching Pier 86 at 46th Street in the Hell's Kitchen neighborhood on the West Side of Manhattan. "We're close, though. Are you _sure_ this is where you need to be?" he coyly asked.

"I have no idea where I need to be!" Arizona loudly huffed in utter irritation - not necessarily at Callie, but more so at the fact that she could tell that the man knew exactly where she needed to be, but was being _purposely _evasive. "I mean, there is no other place. Right?"

"There's the 911 Memorial Museum," Jackson thoughtfully suggested, safely pulling the car to the side of the road, as close to the Intrepid Welcome Center as he possibly could manage.

"There aren't fighter planes, there, Jackson. So, don't you dare try to trip me up," Arizona warningly replied as she once again read her latest clue. "This has to be it," she then stated, quickly opening the door and stepping out of the car.

And, then shutting the door behind her, Arizona quickly turned toward the Aircraft Carrier Intrepid, diligently looking around the entrance of the vessel for any sign of Callie or any other familiar face.

The place was quite literally sprawling - 912 feet long by 192 feet wide, the equivalent of around three football fields - as they had recently learned during a trip there with Lillian a couple months before. And, as Arizona considered her next move, a gentle smile tugged at pink lips as she recalled just how interested in this military and maritime history museum both of her girls had been.

"Arizona!"

Quickly whipping around at the sound of her name, Arizona squinted her eyes behind the dark lenses of her sunglasses but, seeing no one, she then moved closer to the museum's visitor's center, the entire complex berthed on the Hudson River.

"Arizona! Over here!"

Again looking around, Arizona finally spotted the familiar face for which she had been searching - well, she would have much preferred Callie's face - but, at this point in time, Meredith Grey's would certainly do.

"Oh, my goodness. Thank God I found you," Arizona earnestly breathed, quickly making her way toward the other woman. "I thought maybe I wasn't in the right place," she honestly informed.

Smiling at her best friend's fiancé, Meredith mischievously smiled, her eyes lighting with amusement and mirth. "Nope. You definitely got it right," she prankishly divulged with an impish grin.

And, with suspicious blue eyes slightly narrowing as she took in the other woman's jocular antics, Arizona pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head. "What?" she shyly questioned, feeling suddenly self-conscious under Meredith's coquettishly scrutinizing glare.

"Nothing, it's nothing," Meredith evasively insisted, dismissively waving off the other woman. "But, as I'm sure you already know, Callie asked me to give you this," she flatly stated, though her lips continued to tug upward at the ends into a sly smile.

"What's with the face?" Arizona uneasily asked, though she excitedly accepted the fourth, deep purple envelope, her fingers already impatiently fiddling with the golden seal that held it shut.

"No face," Meredith guiltily replied, nodding her head toward the envelope before hastily turning and walking away.

By this point in Callie's game, Arizona had gotten used to each and every _delivery person's_ strangely blithe - albeit nonchalant - behavior and, brushing it off with a rueful shake of her head, she quickly made her way back toward the car, hurriedly tearing into her next clue, anxiously flipping open the seal.

_Next, you came to me,_

_But I turned you away._

_Until I showed up _

_in Seattle one day._

_We talked about our pasts, _

_And made much ado._

_If this would have happened,_

_I'd have never met you._

What the hell?!

* * *

"Where to, _boss_?" Jackson facetiously asked once Arizona had made her way back into the car.

But, not biting at his provoking comment, she gently shook her head, cerulean eyes thoughtfully squinting as she befuddledly considered her latest rhyme. "I honestly have no idea," she dismally informed, her enthusiasm for this game visibly deflating.

The clues Callie had provided her - up to this point - had been fairly obvious, the first two, a piece of cake. But, this one, well. . .the correct answer could potentially be so many places; it could mean so many things. And, urgently reaching for her phone that lay in a pocket within her bag, she anxiously retrieved it, seriously pondering whether or not she should just swallow her pride and call her fiancé for some much needed assistance.

"Were there any rules about phoning a friend?" she teasingly asked, though her tone was clearly hesitant.

Glancing up into the rear view mirror, Jackson smiled as he nodded his head. "You are allowed one call _or _one text," he knowingly replied, repeating the instructions and stipulations Callie had given him earlier that day. "But, use it wisely," he then warned. "It's the only one you get."

With a slight huff, Arizona reluctantly looked down at her phone before allowing her eyes to once again scan over the clue Meredith had just given her. Then, diligently perusing the catalogue of her memories, she desperately attempted to make some sense of the riddle in congruence with their very first date.

She remembered how shocked she had been when she had opened her front door to find Callie standing on her doorstep; so shocked, in fact, it had taken a sarcastic suggestion from her mother for her to finally find the manners necessary to invite the brunette inside. Callie and Lillian had then immediately hit it off; Callie had given her an antique music box that Lillian still cherished and adored to this very day.

And, then they had gone on a date - a _family date_ as Callie had so happily called it - shopping, manicures and pedicures, ice cream, and a trip to the park. But, as Arizona laboriously scanned the memoirs of their relationship, she simply could not remember anything significant that they had discussed during that time.

Well, at least, not until their first _real _date.

They had dined at Canlis, enjoying the stunningly spectacular view of Lake Union and the Seattle skyline as they ate and, as Arizona thought back, she could vividly recall how she had unwittingly - and heart-wrenchingly - made Callie cry, not once, but twice, during their meal.

Arizona had simply been trying to engage her date in lighthearted conversation, but she had somehow managed to stumble upon the fact that Callie had just recently suffered a miscarriage. She had then succeeded in changing the subject; they had talked about Callie's dream of going to Juilliard, though that dream never had the chance to come true. And, then, Callie had spoken about her double major in college, as well as the fact that she had ended up graduating with an MBA and a Master of Music Performance and Collaborative Piano with a secret audition with the New York Philharmonic never coming to fruition due to the untimely death of her mother.

And, with blue eyes instantly going wide with sudden realization, Arizona once again read back over the words written in golden font on the piece of deep purple paper she still held in her hand.

_If this would have happened,_

_I'd have never met you._

Was Callie trying to lead her to The Juilliard School?

To the New York Philharmonic?

"The Philharmonic performs at Lincoln Center, right, Jackson?" she curiously asked, her phone still tightly held in her hand as if it was literally her lifeline.

Nodding his head, Jackson continued to watch his passenger in the rear view mirror. "Yes, ma'am. I believe their home is David Geffen Hall at Lincoln Center," he deliberately offered. "Is that where we're heading?" he then asked, glancing sidelong into the side mirror in search of even the slightest lull in traffic so that he could safely navigate the car back onto 12th Avenue.

But, momentarily caught off guard by the fact that Jackson had just willingly supplied her with so much seemingly pertinent information, Arizona didn't immediately respond, instead, sighing as she mindfully considered her options.

The Juilliard School. . .

Lincoln Center for the Performing Arts. . .

Juilliard. . .

Lincoln Center. . .

She _could_ just text Callie to ask - hopefully she would help lead her in the right direction - but, deciding that she might need to save her _one text_ for another, perhaps even more difficult, riddle - and knowing that the two destinations were literally separated by only about a five minute walk around Lincoln Square - she confidently decided to take a chance. "Yes, Jackson. Please take me to Lincoln Center - David Geffen Hall."

* * *

Quickly hopping out of the car just as Jackson had barely managed to bring it to a complete stop along Columbus Avenue, Arizona briskly made her way up the steps leading to the iconic Josie Robertson Plaza - the gateway to Lincoln Center. And, with renewed excitement for this enchantingly sentimental treasure hunt on which Callie was currently leading her, she softly chuckled when she suddenly realized that she had absolutely no idea for what kind of treasure she was currently hunting.

It had to be Callie, though. Right? She had to be waiting for her _somewhere_ along the way. Because, no matter what, Callie was _always_ going to be her gleaming light at the end of the darkest tunnel, her elusively spectacular pot of gold at the end of the rainbow.

"It's about time you got here," Aria jokingly huffed with a comical roll of her eyes from her perch near the Revson Fountain in the center of the plaza. "Was this a tough one? Callie thought this one might take you some time."

Feeling a sudden sense of longing affection and passionate devotion, for her fiancé, suddenly well within her body to effectively consume her entire form, Arizona felt momentarily dizzy at just how well Callie knew her. And, with an excited laugh - she was so happy to have gotten this destination right - Arizona briefly glanced down at her watch, noting the time to be 7:45pm. "It didn't take me _that _long," she penitently pronounced, anxiously searching Aria's form for what she assumed would be her next clue. "Come on, Aria. Where is it?" she impatiently asked when a familiar, purple envelope was not immediately revealed to her.

"Hold on, hold on. Not so fast, lady," Aria gently chastised, though she did pull what Arizona had been waiting for from somewhere within her oversized, designer bag. "You're really enjoying this crap, aren't you?" she teasingly asked with a beaming smirk that successfully caused her russet brown eyes to dance with mirth.

"Just give me the damn envelope," Arizona hastily replied, suddenly feeling super anxious about locating her fiancé so that she could _finally_ find out what this saccharinely sweet scavenger hunt was really all about. "How many more places do I have to go? Am I almost finished? Where is she, Aria?" she rapidly asked, her eyes alight with the the same joy as a kid at Christmas.

With a rueful shake of her head and a loud bark of laughter, Aria slowly extended her arm to offer Arizona the envelope, but just as it was about to leave her grasp, she provokingly pulled it away.

"Aria!" Arizona petulantly whined, stomping her foot. "Please. I really just want to find Callie."

Carefully studying Arizona's face, Aria allowed herself a brief moment to revel in the unconditional love and unfettered admiration she could see devotedly reflected in those gleaming, sky blue eyes - not just now, but every single time this woman spoke of her twin. What Arizona and her sister shared was quite simply the most astonishing testament to true love - to the undying bond that the two women now shared - that she had ever before witnessed.

Aria knew, so many times, Callie had thought that she would _never_ find someone to love her the way she needed to be loved - someone who would allow her the privilege and the honor of loving them in her own, deeply unrestricted way. But, then, Arizona Robbins had stumbled into Callie's life, seemingly from out of nowhere, and had shown her that true love - the kind of love she'd been longing for - really did exist. It was as if Arizona was the person Callie had been waiting her entire life to meet and, knowing that her sister needed her to try to stall Arizona's progress for just a bit, Aria decided to tell the blonde just that.

"You know, _this_. . ." Aria temporarily paused, purposely gesturing around the plaza. "_This _was one of the biggest turning points in Callie's life," she vaguely verbalized before deciding to say more. "Callie was - _is_ \- so talented; she totally could have gone to Juilliard, and I have absolutely no doubt that she totally would have _killed_ her audition with the Philharmonic," she proudly continued, dark brown eyes suddenly brimming with an unexpected onset of uncharacteristic tears. "But, when mom died, it was as if all of the light - and all of the life - was sucked right out of Callie's body. She didn't sing - she didn't play - she barely talked. And, for the longest time, that's how she stayed," she sadly informed. "I mean, sure, she finally snapped out of it - _kind of_. She finally managed to drag herself up and out of her own depressive mind, but she was never the same. For years and years, Arizona, there was absolutely no light in her eyes. Not until she found out she was pregnant, but then, well. . .you already know how that turned out. . ."

Sadly trailing off, Aria momentarily worried that she had said too much, but deciding that there was really no turning back now, she softly cleared her throat before deciding to continue. "But, then she met you. And Lillian. And it was as if all of the light and all of the life that used to surround her was suddenly there, again. And, so, I'd like to thank you for that, Arizona. It's no secret that Callie and I haven't always been close, but I do love my sister. And, I am so very grateful to you for bringing her back to me."

Thoroughly caught off guard by such an outpouring of sincere emotion from her fiancé's sister, Arizona found herself completely speechless, an unanticipated pool of tears now welling in her own shocked, blue eyes. "Aria, I. . ."

But, not yet able to successfully make words, Arizona took a moment to gather her thoughts, smiling when she finally spoke. "I love her, Aria. Your sister is the very _best_ thing that has _ever _happened to me."

Tightly nodding her head, Aria brusquely wiped at her own eyes, desperately attempting to return her demeanor to its badass, no-nonsense, true love is bullshit baseline status. But, unable to completely do so, she finally placed the deep purple envelope she'd been holding hostage for way too long in the palm of an ivory hand. "Don't let her keep running, Arizona. She knows it's wrong, but sometimes she just can't help herself," she genuinely stated before turning around and walking away.

Standing completely stunned as she curiously watched after the other woman, Arizona suddenly realized that of all the places she had been that day and of all the people who had been waiting for her along the way, this latest interaction with Aria had definitely been the most completely unexpected - albeit, the very most overwhelmingly heartfelt. And, as she felt a sudden swell of profound emotion rise upward within her chest to travel all the way to the very tips of her fingers and her toes, she took a moment to silently reflect on how very lucky she truly was.

She loved Callie. She loved Lillian. She loved her life. She loved this city; it was because of it that she had found the woman of her dreams. She had never before felt more complete.

And, with now trembling fingers gently pressing beneath the fifth envelope's golden seal, she slowly removed the card from its sheath, her eyes quickly moving across each flourishing pen stroke.

_It took some more time,_

_Soon we were all in one place._

_I still can remember_

_the look on Lil's face._

_We went to a park,_

_So much bigger than she'd known._

_Please go to her place_

_where bronze toadstools have grown._

* * *

Quickly stepping out of the car at 72nd Street and 5th Avenue, Arizona hastily entered Central Park, knowingly meandering her way along a wooded path in the direction of her next - super familiar - destination. They had just been there a few days before and, as she hurried past the Waldo Hutchins Bench, she softly chuckled as she envisioned the sight of Lillian happily running and jumping ahead of them - Callie at her side, their fingers intertwined as they strolled along the path - making their way toward the spot Lillian had claimed as her own.

And, as she diligently made her way around the Conservatory Water just as the sun was about to beautifully set, she could already see her goal, off in the distance, an unmistakable head of wavy, blonde hair bouncing up and down as the _actual_ Lillian ran around the statue of Alice in Wonderland _where bronze toadstools have grown. _

Arizona half expected - _hoped -_to see Callie, there, with her, but when she saw the shape of her mother, instead, she suddenly realized that this was most likely _not_ the end of her adventure.

"Mommy!" Lillian excitedly greeted from her perch atop the largest toadstool in the bunch, the bronze sculpture of Alice in Wonderland surrounded by the Mad Hatter, the White Rabbit, and a few of her other friends, the little girl's most favorite place to play in all of Central Park.

"Hey, big girl!" Arizona happily replied, taking Lillian into her arms and hugging her close. "Mmm. . .I missed you_ so much," _she genuinely stated, carefully spinning her daughter around. "How was school? Did you have a _great _day?"

Insistently nodding her head, Lillian happily pulled away from her mother's loving embrace, now sitting crisscross applesauce atop the giant mushroom head. "Today was so awesome, mommy! We read a book about sea anemones, and then we did math. Did you know that one hundred billion plus one hundred billion is two hundred billion?"

With a soft chuckle at her daughter's contagious elation, Arizona cheerfully nodded her head. "I did know that," she proudly stated, tugging the child from the statue and carefully settling her on her hip. "Hey, mom," Arizona then greeted, smiling as Barbara pulled her in for a warm hug. "It's a little late for this one to be out and about, don't you think?" she then asked, her motherly instinct briefly outweighing the fun she was having with Callie's little game.

"Callie was worried about that," Barbara honestly explained, pulling a deep purple envelope from within a small tote bag that generally held some of Lillian's emergency supplies. "But, I told her not to worry. I assured her that I will have Lillian in bed as soon as we leave the park," she earnestly continued, curiously handing Lillian the envelope so that she could then give it to her mother.

"This is for you, mommmy," Lillian simply stated, quickly hopping down from her mother's arms to take her grandmother's hand. "It's from Callie. She told me to tell you to not even try to get me to tell you any secrets, 'cuz I'm not telling."

With a slight laugh and a gentle shake of her head - it was almost uncanny how very well Callie truly did know her - Arizona loudly pecked at her daughter's cheek before she spoke. "Callie knows me well," she softly admitted.

And, with her fingers anxiously fiddling with the golden seal of the sixth envelope she had received, Arizona ardently forced her attention away from where her name was - as with all the rest - written across the envelope, to once again regard her daughter. "Be good for grandma, tonight. Okay?" she gently pronounced, bending down to hug the little girl. "Straight to bed after your bath. You have school tomorrow."

Obediently nodding her understanding, Lillian momentarily lingered in her mother's embrace. "I love you, mommy," she innocently stated.

And, pulling back, Arizona compassionately tucked a stray blonde wave behind her daughter's ear, lovingly and proudly gazing into her beautiful, sky blue eyes as she spoke. "I love you, too."

* * *

Slipping back into the BMW luxury sedan and gently shutting the door, Arizona happily smiled as she buckled her seat belt, the unopened envelope still reverently held in her hands. And, glancing down at her watch to see that it was now 8:30pm, she then slipped her fingers under the golden seal, pulling out the note she knew would be inside.

_By now you probably hate me,_

_I've led you astray._

_But, just one more riddle,_

_I have so much to say._

_In this place I'll be waiting,_

_You won't have to knock._

_The best view in The City,_

_Is the top of the Rock._

And, with her smile then growing into an enormous dimpled grin that nearly consumed her entire face, Arizona's heart began to rapidly slam against her chest as butterflies fluttered about in her stomach at the mere thought of soon - and _finally_ \- being able to see her gorgeous fiancé. She still had no idea what would be waiting for her once she got to her next - and she assumed _final_ \- destination, but as long as Callie was there, none of the rest of it mattered.

"Rockefeller Center, please, Jackson. And, step on it!"


	36. Chapter 36

**Title: **Skinny Love

**Author: ** MysteriousSwaggerOfScrubs

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating: **M

**Summary: ** A haunting tale of wealth and power, love and loss. Are one night stands ever meant to last for longer than just one night?

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN: **I am so very sorry for the length of time between this post and the last. I never anticipated that it would take me this long to post, but sometimes, the unexpected happens. I'm just going to go ahead and predict that the next post won't come until after Christmas; lots of stuff happening around here that is most likely going to take precedence over writing. With that said, I do thank you for your patience, and I really hope that you all enjoy this update! As always, your comments, questions, and reviews are always welcome, and definitely look forward to seeing what you think of this chapter. (Song credit: Blank Page by Christina Aguilera).

* * *

_**Thirty-Six**_

* * *

Passing St. Patrick's Cathedral on the left as Jackson expertly navigated the BMW Luxury Sedan down 5th Avenue, Arizona felt her giddiness and excitement at the mere thought of finally getting to see her fiancé, growing to epically mammoth proportions. She had been anxiously awaiting the moment when she finally got to be in Callie's presence from the very second she had stepped into the car in the ambulance bay earlier that day and, with a smile so wide that her face literally hurt, she could just feel it. Her body was literally humming with delight as she drew closer and closer to her destination; she now had her eyes on the prize - the brass ring was nearly within her reach - and, once she finally managed to take hold of it, she was never _ever _going to let it go.

Arizona couldn't be certain why exactly Callie had chosen today, of all days, to do all of this for her, but she was certain it was some sort of apology - a promise that she would take the time to think before reacting - an earnestly devout attempt at assuaging some of the tension she had caused between them by disappearing the previous night.

But, just when she thought she was where she needed to be, in order for all of this to be made more clear - for all of her questions to finally be answered - Jackson didn't slow the car on 5th Avenue to allow her to hop out near Rockefeller Plaza as she assumed he would. Instead, he continued on, making a right hand turn onto East 49th Street, leading her further and further away from where she was supposed to be.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Arizona quickly asked, the impatience clearly evident in the eager tone of her voice. "Why aren't we stopping?"

Slowing the car in the heavy Manhattan traffic, Jackson glanced up into the rear view mirror, a coy smirk on his face. "I have explicit instructions from Ms. Torres to escort you to exactly where you need to be and, in order to do that, I need to get out of the car."

Confused by the driver's statement, Arizona's eyebrows knitted together in question as she anxiously glanced - side to side - out the car's windows. "But, this is the place. This is. . ."

But, whatever further argument she had went completely unvoiced as she abruptly trailed off, the car finally rolling to a complete stop, her door immediately swinging open to reveal Andrew DeLuca, Callie's secondary driver, who often was charged with the task of driving Arizona and Lillian on days when Jackson had Callie in another car elsewhere in the city.

Arizona could still remember the very first day Callie had asked the young man to do so; she had nearly threatened his life, asserting that Arizona and Lillian Robbins were the very _most_ precious cargo he would _ever_ have the privilege of driving throughout Manhattan, then demanding that he not screw it up, or else he would lose his life.

"Dr. Robbins," Andrew greeted as he reached out for Arizona's hand, jovial green eyes lighting with mirth as his lips turned upward into a mischievous smile. "It's good to see you. Ms. Torres has been waiting."

Cautiously taking the younger man's hand, Arizona uncharacteristically allowed him to help her from the car; she didn't want to admit it - she _never_ wanted to admit it - but, the eight hours she had spent at the hospital, followed by the nearly four hours she'd just spent traipsing around the city, were starting to take their toll on her leg.

"Thank you, Andrew," she cordially stated, now standing on the sidewalk next to him as she impatiently took in her surroundings. She knew exactly where she needed to be - _this time_ \- and she really just wanted to get there so that she could finally see her fiancé. "Are you coming with me, Jackson? Or should I just go ahead and go?" she curiously asked once the other man had hurriedly made his way around the car.

"Not so fast. I'm coming," Jackson hastily replied, straightening his suit jacket. "DeLuca is taking the car. For now," he further informed, gesturing for the blonde to hook her arm through his own.

And, happily doing just that, Arizona excitedly smiled as Jackson led her back up 5th Avenue before turning left into Rockefeller Plaza so that they could momentarily amble along The Channel Gardens that separated La Maison Française from the British Empire Building - just as the English Channel separates France and England - in whose honor the buildings were named.

Taking a moment to admire the gardens, a verdant oasis of nature at her most tranquil, tucked away in the midst of the city's typical hustle and bustle, Arizona was suddenly struck by the fact that, spread over six breathtaking pools, each of which were laced with dainty flower beds, the gardens were currently home to the exact same classic, antique roses that Callie had sent her earlier that day.

It was common knowledge that the floral arrangements located in these grades changed with the seasons, but it simply could not have been a coincidence that these flowers were the same exact ones that were currently situated in a beautiful bouquet on her desk at work.

Could it?

No.

Absolutely not.

Either Callie had known that these were the chosen flowers at this time of year and had decided to send her the same, or she had somehow managed to have someone plant these exact roses - _here_ \- just for her. And, honestly, after the romantic scavenger hunt on which her fiancé had just sent her, Arizona had absolutely no doubt, whatsoever, that it was most certainly the latter. "Did she. . ."

Trailing off, at a complete loss for words, Arizona searched Jackson's face for some sort of answer to her inarticulate question.

With a knowing smile tugging at his lips that caused his brilliant, blue eyes to twinkle as he took in the shocked look on the blonde's face, Jackson diligently reached into the inside pocket of his jacket's lapel, pulling out a familiar, purple envelope with a golden seal. Then placing it into an alabaster hand, he momentarily stepped away so that Arizona had some privacy to read whatever the note said.

Bend down to take in

the scent of a rose.

The soft smell of beauty

will tickle your nose.

Entranced in the moment,

just sit there and smile.

Forget about the world,

if just for a while.

But, Arizona didn't want to _sit there and smile_; she had absolutely no intention of lingering for even a moment more. She didn't want to do anything else unless Callie was right there by her side.

* * *

"Are you sure she wasn't pissed?" Callie nervously asked as she anxiously paced back and forth, nearly from one end of Rockefeller Center's observation deck, to the other. "I mean, when you saw her. Was she angry? Did she seem mad?"

With two sets of eyes simultaneously rolling in frustration - one set of brown and one green - Aria and Meredith both sighed as they continued to watch Callie pace the area.

"She wasn't mad, Callie," Meredith earnestly stated, glancing down at her phone, noting the time to be just after 9:00pm. "In fact, she seemed _really_ happy," she genuinely continued.

"She looked like a kid at Christmas," Aria added with another slight roll of russet eyes. "She was seriously giddy. It was disgusting," she further grumbled as she fiddled with one of the coin operated telescopes located at the edge of the observation deck. "Why are you so worried, anyway?" she nonchalantly asked, peering into the lens that was pointed directly at the Empire State Building. "You're already engaged. She asked you. You said yes. End of story."

Shaking her head in frustration, Callie didn't respond, quickly glancing down at the diamond encrusted watch that encircled her left wrist. "Where the hell is the piano? They assured me they would be able to get it up here in time," she apprehensively rambled, her heart beating a mile a minute within the confines of her chest. "I don't know why I thought I could make this perfect, anyway. Nothing I do ever works out the way I want it to, so why the hell would I _ever_ think that _this_ actually would?"

Stepping up to her best friend, Meredith insistently took the taller woman by the shoulders. "Just breathe, Callie," she adamantly insisted. "And, just speak from your heart. You don't need the piano."

"Actually, I do," Callie urgently argued, anxious tears beginning to brim in worried, brown eyes. "Arizona really likes it when I play. I played the first night we met, and. . ."

"Arizona loves you, Callie," Aria insistently interrupted, briskly making her way to stand in front of her sister, as well. "Everything that you have arranged for her, today, has already been enough. You aren't even going to have to open your mouth when she gets here, and she is totally going to say yes. Trust me."

But, Callie still wasn't convinced. She was worried that she had chosen the wrong day; Arizona had missed spending time with Lillian the evening before, so maybe she had called it totally wrong by choosing tonight. It was just. . .she felt that she had so much to make up for after her behavior the previous day, and this was what she had devised. She had been planning to propose to Arizona in this very fashion - way before the blonde had completely and totally shocked her by asking her first - but, now she was worried she hadn't gotten it right.

"But, what if she's mad? What if she had other plans for the evening, and I completely and totally fucked that up?" Callie anxiously rattled, her voice quavering with guilelessly apprehensive emotion. "I just. . .I wanted this to be perfect. Arizona _deserves_ perfect, but I. . ."

Staring at the visibly distraught woman as she ambivalently trailed off, neither Aria, nor Meredith, could believe the blatantly overwhelming insecurity this woman held so deeply within her soul. She was gorgeous. She was intelligent. She was amazing in literally every single way. But, for some reason, hidden deep within the nethermost recesses of her beautifully transcendent soul, the most unanticipated and completely unwarranted doubts and uncertainties darkly - and often debilitatingly - prevailed.

"Callie, I just saw Arizona two hours ago. . ."

"And, I saw her after that," Aria quickly added, glancing from Meredith back toward her twin. "She was happy. Ecstatic. She is loving this, Callie. And. . .she _loves _you."

Inhaling a shuddering breath, Callie painstakingly exhaled the air from her lungs via pursed lips. And, with a nearly imperceptible nod of her head, she quickly wiped at the moisture in her eyes, the slightest of smiles that curled on her face, suddenly causing her to appear only minutely more confident than she had for the entire evening.

And, then, as if by some act of God - by some miracle sent straight from the heavens above - the elevator doors of the observation deck slowly slid open to reveal four men, expertly maneuvering a gleaming, upright piano through the small space, the oldest of the bunch looking to Callie for some sort of direction.

"Oh, thank God!" Callie nearly squealed, rushing toward the piano. And, delightedly motioning with an outstretched hand toward one side of the deck, in order to thankfully direct the men exactly where to go, she glanced back toward her sister and best friend, her face now beaming with a relieved, megawatt grin. "I wasn't sure if you guys were going to make it," she then genuinely offered the movers as she excited followed behind them. "But, you have absolutely no idea how happy I am that you did."

* * *

After handing each of the delivery men an overly generous tip for all of their effort and help, Callie anxiously sat down at the bench of the piano - that they had nearly forgotten - her right thumb gently pressing against the ivory Middle C key before the remainder of her fingers joined in to deftly play a pentatonic minor scale. And, finding the piano to be surprisingly in tune for having been transported from somewhere - on one of the seventy floors - within the building at 30 Rockefeller Center, Callie exhaled a sigh of relief as her heart rate finally began to return to normal, her breathing evening out to a more acceptable pace.

But, just as soon as her vitals had returned to near normal, her phone began to buzz from its position at her side on the wooden bench, her eyes instantly widening when she read the text message Jackson had just sent.

_'Your fiancé is on a mission. She is completely bypassing the rest of your clues and heading to the top. She'll be to the escalator in less than three minutes.'_

"Shit!" Callie loudly breathed, deep, russet eyes comically widening to the size of dinner plates as she quickly stood from her seat, insistently grasping onto one of Aria's hands with her left and Meredith's with her right. "You two have to go," she urgently demanded, dragging both women toward the entrance to the GE Building from its observation deck. "Arizona will be here any minute. And, I need you to leave."

Rolling her eyes at the return of her sister's ridiculously nervous energy, Aria swiftly shrugged out of the other woman's hold. "You really need to calm down, Callie," she impatiently grumbled, stepping toward the down escalator.

"No!" Callie urgently shouted in a whispered yell, pulling the other woman back from the first step. "Arizona is on her way up the escalator, and I don't want her to see you! If you go down the escalator, she could pass you on the way."

Shaking her head in the face of her sister's completely unnecessary tension, Aria glanced toward Meredith, who was already standing at the elevator doors, before turning back toward her clearly terrified twin. "Please don't hyperventilate before Arizona gets here. It would be a total buzz kill for her to find you up here - lying on the ground - completely knocked out," she teasingly stated, a mischievous smirk on her face as she slowly backed her way toward the awaiting lift. "Trust me, she totally doesn't need _any_ excuse to give you mouth to mouth."

* * *

Quickly stepping off the elevator on the 67th floor of 30 Rockefeller Center, Arizona paid absolutely no mind to the walls lined with large observation windows, her feet insistently propelling her toward the escalator that would lead her toward her final destination. She had lost Jackson somewhere around _Joie_ \- the magnificent 35-foot waterfall chandelier made of tens of thousands of gleaming Swarovski crystals - that was reverently located in the Grand Atrium Lobby of the building know as _30 Rock_. Jackson had paused there to hand her another deep purple envelope with a golden seal but, by this point, Arizona just wanted to see her fiancé.

So, with her feet now firmly planted on the metallic stairs of the escalator that was currently elevating her to the exterior observation deck of the 70th floor, Arizona felt absolutely elated, both inside and out - the higher and higher she rose - the cityscape of New York City at night further and further revealed to her with every passing moment.

And, then, she was finally there, in the place where Callie was waiting - the exact spot where her amazing fiancé had meticulously - nostalgically and romantically - led her and, as she carefully stepped off the escalator, her breath suddenly caught in her throat as she took in the sight before her.

The entire expanse - a 20-foot wide viewing area - of the observation deck seemed to be filled with the exact classic, antique roses that Callie had sent her earlier that day to initiate this adventure - the same flowers that were currently planted in The Channel Gardens at the entrance of Rockefeller Plaza. In the distance, thanks to a unique 360-degree panoramic view of New York City, she could see the exalted Freedom Tower, rising into the sky in nostalgic memoriam of so many lives lost, the majestic Empire State Building closer to her, the lights atop it, glowing a gleaming red as the tiny lights of all the buildings surrounding it, further lit up the night.

And, then, she finally saw _her_ \- the woman for which she had been searching the entire afternoon.

The woman she loved.

The woman with whom she wanted to spend the rest of her life.

The woman who was currently smiling back at her from her position seated at a shining, Kawai upright piano, her magical eyes and her brilliant smile so much brighter than all the lights on all the skyscrapers in all of Manhattan.

And, as she slowly made her way in that exotically gorgeous woman's direction, Arizona suddenly paused when Callie momentarily glanced downward, long, caramel fingers she knew so well, perfectly beginning to caress the ebony and ivory keys of the instrument in a way that never ceased to amaze her, bringing the most magnificent music she had ever heard directly to her ears. And, with those keys now being stroked to perfection, the piano soon reverberated with a sound, unlike any other, as an enchanting and somewhat mesmerizing tune resonated throughout the Manhattan night.

_I know there's hurt, I know there's pain,  
But people change, Lord knows I've been no saint  
In my own way, regret choices I've made  
How do I say I'm sorry? How do I say I'm sorry?  
_  
_I was scared, I was unprepared  
Oh, for the things you said  
If I could undo that I hurt you  
I would do anything for us to make it through  
Draw me a smile and save me tonight  
I am a blank page waiting for you to bring me to life  
Paint me a heart, let me be your art  
I am a blank page waiting for life to start  
_

_Let our hearts stop and beat as one together  
Let our hearts stop and beat as one forever  
_

With the magic of Callie's hopefully sorrowful serenade quickly drawing her in, Arizona couldn't help but really listen to the lyrics, the emotion present in this tune, as it slowly began to seep into her body and spread throughout her soul, causing her eyes to instantly - and effortlessly - brim with viscerally emotive tears as she took a calculated step closer to her fiancé.

_How can I erase decisions I've made?  
How do I go back, what more can I say?  
All that remains are hearts filled with shame  
How do we say we're sorry? How do we say we're sorry_

_I was scared, I was unprepared_  
_Oh, for the things you said_  
_If I could undo that I hurt you_  
_I would do anything for us to make it through_  
_Draw me a smile and save me tonight_  
_I am a blank page waiting for you to bring me to life_  
_Paint me a heart, let me be your art_  
_I am a blank page waiting for life to start_

Arizona suddenly felt an all-encompassing shiver run down her spine as that familiar, smoky voice continued to deftly harmonize with the sincerely devout rhythm of the piano and, once she was finally standing at Callie's side, she suddenly found herself in complete awe and wonder as she watched the keys of white and obsidian move up and down at the mercy of the talented fingers that were currently dancing against them.

This was like a chapter out of history - the exact page where her life truly began - and, as an overwhelming sense of deja vous tingled from the top of her head to the tips of her toes, Arizona found herself instantly alight with realization at what this all meant - at what Callie was about to do.

"Oh, my God," she suddenly gasped, her hands quickly moving to her face to cover her now agape mouth. "Callie. . ."

_Let our hearts stop and beat as one together  
Let our hearts stop and beat as one forever  
_

With magical, brown eyes now locked with the tearful, cerulean ones of the blonde staring back at her, Callie leaned into the piano as she continued to play, as if she were making love to her instrument - as if her movements could make the musical outpouring of her soul more beautiful than it already was. And, as she continued to move along with the music, she continued to hold her clearly shocked fiancé's gaze, hoping the words of her endearingly heartfelt serenade would prove to Arizona that she was absolutely - without a doubt - the most important person in her life. She desperately needed Arizona to know how very sorry she was for her actions the night before; she needed her to know that she was finished running - that she was done with pushing her away.

_I'd go back in time and I'll realize  
Our spirits aligned and we'd never die  
_

_Draw me a smile and save me tonight  
I'll be your blank page waiting for you to bring me to life  
Paint me a heart, let me be your art  
I am a blank page waiting for life to start  
_

Arizona found herself in utter astonishment and wholehearted wonder as Callie continued to play, the entire day finally making sense. She knew her fiancé loved her - there was never any question about that - but, _this_. . .well, this was just _beyond _anything she had ever imagined in all of her wildest dreams. Callie had orchestrated this entire day just for her and, the fact that she had taken such care in making this very moment - and every single one leading up to it - absolute perfection, caused Arizona's heart to flutter inside her chest, a sudden surge of love exploding from deep within her body as a pang of unfettered devotion shot directly down her spine to land at the furthest tips of each of her extremities.

Callie was about to propose to her and, even though they were already engaged, Arizona found herself literally shaking in anticipation. She had never before been proposed to, and she was surprised that it had taken her this long to finally figure it out.

_Let our hearts start and beat as one together  
Let our hearts start and beat as one forever_

As the song drew to a dramatic end, Callie briefly closed her eyes, her lips pursing as she exhaled a shuddering breath. And, as those glistening, chocolate eyes again opened to land directly on the woman she loved more than anything else in the entire world, Callie softly smiled, her chin quivering with apprehensively enamored emotion. "Come here," she tenderly stated, reaching out with a benevolent hand to motion for her fiancé to join her.

And, when Arizona carefully did just that, Callie slowly stood from her seat, meeting the other woman half way. "Arizona, I. . ."

With the slightest shake of her head, Callie softly cleared her throat, her eyes already welling with a new onset of emotionally sincere tears as she lovingly took two trembling, alabaster hands into her own. "Today. . .I know I made you chase me. I know I sent you on what probably seemed like a senseless journey in search of me, but Arizona, I promise you - right here and right now - I'm done with all that. I am absolutely finished running. I'm done with pushing you away," she devoutly promised, the pads of her thumbs tenderly caressing the bony ridges of ivory knuckles. "Because, Arizona, I have finally realized, there is absolutely no reason for me to run. There is no reason why I should ever want to push you away. Because, everything I have ever wanted is right here - right in front of me - and I have _got_ to stop running. I have _got_ to stop pushing you away. I need you way too much to keep doing that, sweetheart. And, so. . ."

Carefully kneeling down in front of the silently tearful blonde, Callie then reached into the pocket of her form fitting, black leather jacket, her own tremulous hand pulling out a deep purple, velvet box that she gently opened at its hinge. And, then presenting the small box, that held a gloriously gleaming diamond ring, in the palm of her outstretched, caramel hand, Callie shyly smiled as her fiancé's fingertips once again returned to cover quivering, pink lips. "It's been ten months, now, since the day we met. The memory is still fresh in my mind, and every time I relive that moment - today, while I was writing your riddles and rhymes - I couldn't help the smile that instantly started to lay itself out along my lips," Callie softly stated, her face lighting with the exact smile she had just described. "That, then led to more memories, every single one of them leading me directly back to you," she genuinely admitted as she reverently reached into the jewelry box to carefully pluck the magnificent - and completely one of a kind - platinum band, containing ten carats of stunning round diamonds, from its stately perch.

And, then holding up the eternity engagement band for Arizona's closer inspection, Callie briefly wiped at the moisture that had gathered on her own cheeks with the fingers of her free hand. "So many times, we all hear the same advice, '_you will know when the person you have in front of you is THE ONE_'. But, you know, it's funny - before you see it, before you feel it for yourself - it's impossible to imagine how that could ever be real," Callie ruefully admitted with a slight shake of her head. "But, its true, Arizona. Something happens in a flash of a moment, when your mind is unable to take over, and your whole body just lets you know that it's ok. . ._this person_ is finally _THE ONE_. And, oh my God, Arizona. That is exactly how I feel about you," she genuinely continued with an excited chuckle, though her demeanor quickly sobered. "But, I know I am terrible at showing it. I am moody and pouty. I go inside myself and give you the silent treatment. Sometimes, I am certain I don't make loving me easy, but I want to be better. _You_ make me want to be better. For you. . .and for me," she honestly added, cautiously making her way back to her feet so that she was now staring at the blonde - eye to eye - face to face. "And, so, I want you to know that I will always love you. No matter what. You shall always occupy my heart, my mind, and my soul in the best possible way," she reverently admitted, reaching out with a gentle hand to tenderly remove Arizona's fingertips from where they still rested against her lips. "I know you already proposed. I know I already said yes. Our engagement is already a token of our love and of our desire to remain committed and faithful to each other. But, I wanted to ask you, as well. I wanted to show you how very much I love you and how much I promise you that I am here to stay. You are my home, Arizona. My safe place. The only place where I have ever truly belonged. And, so, I'm really hoping that you will do me the honor of becoming my wife. Arizona Robbins, will you marry me?"

With a single tear waywardly meandering its way down an ivory cheek, brilliant blue eyes flicked from where they had landed on the most exquisite diamond ring Arizona had ever seen - so much more _bling_ than she ever could have wished for - to land on the magical, brown eyes of the woman who was expectantly searching her face. And, with her mouth finally opening, Arizona's voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke the only word that her profoundly overwhelmed brain could possible force her suddenly arid lips to make.

"Yes."


	37. Chapter 37

**Title: **Skinny Love

**Author: ** MysteriousSwaggerOfScrubs

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating: **M

**Summary: ** A haunting tale of wealth and power, love and loss. Are one night stands ever meant to last for longer than just one night?

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN: **So sorry for the delay. I can't believe it has been almost a month since I last posted. Time definitely is flying, but I do intend to get back to my regular updates - around every 7-10 days. So, without further ado, here is the next installment of Skinny Love. I really hope you enjoy this update, and I definitely look forward to seeing what you think. As always, your questions, comments, PMs, and reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. Thanks again.

* * *

_**Thirty-Seven**_

* * *

With her body pinned between the elevator's mahogany wood paneling at her back and the strong, sensuous being at her front, Callie instinctively wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist, her fingers slipping beneath the waistband of her jeans to knead the malleable flesh of a perfectly shaped bottom. And, as caramel hands toyed with a shapely ass, insistent teeth grazed the flesh of a tanned neck, a hot tongue then following their path.

Unable to stop the passionate moan that escaped her lips as Callie tugged her closer, Arizona's own hands tangled through silky, brunette locks, desperately encouraging the taller beauty to explore her body further. But, when the private elevator door suddenly opened up into the penthouse apartment, Arizona forced herself to slightly pull away from the other woman's gloriously pleasant advances, pressing Callie backward, through the gallery and then the hallway, intent on making her way into the sanctuary of their bedroom.

Once inside the room, the taller woman opened her mouth to speak, but sensing that it wasn't the time - that her gorgeous fiancé would be the one calling the shots tonight - Callie silently watched as Arizona slowly and gracefully approached, alabaster hands sliding up leather clad arms to land upon strong shoulders before then taking purchase within her hair.

Lips soon met in a dance of seduction and dominance and, when they again broke away, both desperately needing to breathe, Arizona tugged on brunette tresses, moving Callie backward until her legs bumped into the bed. "I love you so much, Callie. Tonight was just. . .nothing short of _amazing_," Arizona softly stated, gently lowering her fiancé to sit at the edge of the king size mattress.

Once again opening her mouth to respond, Callie again got the impression that it wasn't her time; she was to merely watch - to not speak, move, or even breathe. And, when Arizona moved a couple feet backward before sensually beginning to remove her jacket, Callie provocatively bit her bottom lip as she patiently watched the dalliance of seduction that was currently playing out before her.

As the articles of clothing erotically began to fall - a black jacket followed by a blue blouse - shoes were then kicked off before a pair of dark washed jeans revealed two shapely legs - one beautifully muscled and toned, the other so very lifelike that Callie could barely tell that Arizona had, indeed, required an amputation of the limb in order to save her life.

And, as she continued to watch, Callie found herself completely mesmerized by the woman currently baring herself to her. She was strong. Resilient. She was. . .gorgeous. Miraculous in every single way.

And. . .she was hers.

Well, almost.

They weren't yet married, but after witnessing Arizona's reaction to her proposal less than two hours before, Callie knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she wanted to make Arizona Robbins hers forever and ever; she wanted to get married as quickly as they possibly could. But, as her wanton gaze lingered upon her fiancé as she erotically continued to shed her clothing - piece by piece - Callie ultimately decided that was a topic that could definitely wait to be broached at a later time.

A much, _much _later time.

Completely slipping out of the jeans that now pooled at her feet, Arizona took a calculated step forward and, deftly reaching out, she tenderly placed her palms back against Callie's shoulders, carefully straddling two jean clad thighs before slowly lowering her fiancé's body to the comfort of the plush duvet. "You are my everything, Calliope. And, I'm not sure I tell you that. At least, not enough," she earnestly whispered, gently brushing off the hands that had suddenly reached out to touch her. "I'm not sure that I _show _you that. . ._enough," _she sensually continued, bracing herself with one hand firmly gripping the back of Callie's neck and the other pressing into the mattress at the side of the taller woman's head.

And, as Arizona slowly began to gyrate her silk covered womanhood against her fiancé's jean clad center, Callie found herself completely unable to stop herself from leaning forward to capture pink lips with her own, though her impetuous movement was once again thwarted when Arizona halted her needy advance, an ivory hand now planted squarely against a completely clothed chest.

"I want to touch you," Callie finally husked, the first words she had spoken since they had entered the apartment mere moments before. "I want you to touch me."

Watching as something absolutely primal flashed across the darkening orbs of her clearly aroused lover, Arizona nibbled her own bottom lip as she reached down between their bodies and, after unfastening the button and zipper of her lover's jeans, that same wandering hand then grasped at a caramel one in order to slip their joined hands beneath the denim material of the brunette's pants.

And, holding Callie's palm against the erotic mound of her _own_ sex through the quickly dampening lace of her _own _panties, Arizona's eyes narrowed as she spoke. "I'm going to make you scream," she seductively purred, the statement uttered only a hair's breadth away from Callie's lips. She hadn't been expecting _that_ for tonight - especially not after the amount of sheer romance that had literally poured from every last detail of Callie's proposal - but, there was just something in her fiancé's eyes - a fire that burned hotter than anything she had ever before seen - that told her _that _was exactly for what the other woman was asking.

And, honestly, that was one of the things Arizona loved most about Calliope Torres.

She kept her guessing.

She kept her on her toes.

She kept her unbelievably aroused nearly every moment of every day and, completely understanding the taller woman's silent request - wholly cognizant of what her lover wanted - Arizona gently closed her eyes, her head now spinning - her every last sense reeling with overwhelming lust and libidinous need.

Inhaling sharply, Callie suddenly found her senses on high alert. And, in a matter of seconds, insistent, alabaster hands were stripping her of her jeans and leather jacket, her blouse and shoes soon falling somewhere over the side of the bed.

Now wearing only her bra and panties, Callie then found herself pinned face-down against the duvet covered mattress, a firm hand, between her shoulder blades, holding her in place while another hand unclasped her bra. And, as the brunette's heart rapidly thumped with a mix of uncertain shock and alluring trepidation, blunt fingernails raked down her spine, over her bottom, and then against the backs of her thighs, making her body tremble with excited anticipation - with the mind numbing pleasure she knew was about to come.

Callie then felt one set of dexterous digits again tightly thread themselves through her thick, brunette locks while the other gathered the material of her lacy - and barely there - panties into an iron like fist, her head abruptly jerked backward as the hot breath of her lover assaulted her ear.

"Is this what you wanted?" a husky voice insistently growled. "For me to take you? To fuck you? Did you plan this whole day for me, just so you could get what you wanted in bed?"

Callie couldn't think. She couldn't move. Her body was on fire as it ignited from the surge of pure adrenaline at the tone of her fiancé's voice. The truth was, all she really wanted was for Arizona to say yes to becoming her wife, but if this was the reward for her efforts, then she would plan days like today over and over, again and again. And, with that thought in mind, she attempted to answer her fiancé's questions, but the only sound that spilled forth from her lips was an erotic groan when her panties were pulled so tightly against her pulsating clit, that it left her without even an ounce of rational thought.

Seizing Callie's lips in a conquering kiss, Arizona roughly gathered the lacy material even tighter, causing the flimsy fabric to give way as the panties were ripped from a now trembling, caramel form.

Suddenly - and without warning - Callie felt Arizona exit the bed and, after hearing a brief shuffle of noise behind her, her hips were then pulled up and back, forcing her upright onto her knees. Once again fingernails left a trail of shivers and desires on her heated skin all the way from her thighs up to her chest, her bra and the scraps of her underwear quickly thrown across the room to land on the table near the window.

With one of her hands snaking its way down to the meticulously trimmed V at the top of Callie's center, Arizona's long fingers then slid through the wetness below as the other hand's short nails grazed one hardened nipple before attending to its mate. "I'm going to take you for all you've got, Calliope," Arizona declared in a heated whisper, her hot tongue licking the edge of Callie's ear as two fingers circled her clit.

"Oh, God! Yes!" Callie cried out when Arizona's teeth nipped at her ear, her hips involuntarily bucking backward when deft fingers swiftly penetrated her deep inside.

And, slowly pulling out and then thrusting back in as the heel of her hand rubbed against Callie's pulsing bundle of nerves, Arizona pressed her own naked breasts into a tanned back, erect nipples pressing into perspiration slick flesh.

"Please..." Callie moaned through gritted teeth, her rear end rubbing against Arizona's center and adding to the intoxicatingly blissful sensations that were already engulfing her.

"What was that, my love?" Arizona coyly asked, suddenly halting the movement of her hands as she again nipped at Callie's ear. "Please _what_?" she further questioned.

With another groan escaping Callie's lips, she tightly grasped the pillows beneath her, her head hanging between her shoulders in blissful defeat. "Please, fuck me, Arizona. Please. Make me yours," she erotically begged, turning her head to the side and resting it against the mountain of pillows beneath her.

Smiling in response, Arizona pressed her lips against the silky flesh against a bony prominence at the top of her fiancé's back and, not willing to deny her lover a moment more, skillful, ivory fingers began to move - to thrust harder and faster - causing Callie's hips to rock back and forth in an attempt to keep up with the ferocious rhythm of her soon to be wife.

"So good," Callie softly breathed, swallowing hard as her eyes fell shut. "God, I love you," she absentmindedly continued, grateful for the strong arms which held her in place against Arizona's chest. And, reaching one hand behind their joined bodies, Callie dug her fingers into the back of Arizona's thigh, her other hand extending upward to tangle itself in the blonde locks that fell over her shoulder from where Arizona continued to nip and lick the spinous processes of her neck.

"You are so Goddamn sexy, Calliope," Arizona seductively husked once her mouth made its way toward the malleable flesh of a caramel earlobe, the hand at Callie's entrance never once losing its pace. "And, I absolutely cannot wait to be your wife."

At Arizona's hushed revelation, an overwhelmingly inevitable - and euphorically rapturous - release began to build deep within Callie's core, its presence swirling and radiating from her center to extend outward to the very tips of her fingers and toes.

Callie couldn't breathe.

She couldn't think.

She couldn't speak.

All she could do was uncontrollably buck her hips, a blinding moment of ultimate pleasure suddenly slamming into her like the collision of a freight train as an animalistic scream shot out of her mouth, the suddenness of her climax overtaking her body with a force like never before. "Arizona!" she ferociously cried, her orgasm wringing her out with pure, unadulterated pleasure and leaving her weak and boneless. And, as she unceremoniously collapsed onto the duvet, Callie could not believe how quickly she had come - how fast Arizona had been able to bring her to the pinnacle of such frenzied release. "Fuck," she huffed, her legs trembling and threatening to crumble.

The power - the sight and the sound - of Callie's impetuously shouted orgasm left Arizona trembling, as well, both women collapsing onto the mattress, each gasping for much needed air. Even after nearly a year together, Arizona still could not believe how much she enjoyed the raw, primal nature the brunette always seemed to be able to draw out of her and, feeling Callie's body continue to tremble and quake against her own, she hastily captured plump lips in a passionate kiss, desperate to draw out her fiancé's pleasure for as long as she possibly could.

And, as tongues lazily danced, passionately caressed, and romantically explored, tanned hands deftly removed Arizona's bra, a pout quickly forming on Callie's lips when the blonde grappled with her libidinously wandering hands before drawing them together, up over her head.

"Hey, no fair. I want my turn," Callie petulantly huffed, valiantly attempting to free herself, though Arizona's grip on her wrists remained firm. "I want to feel you, too, Arizona. Come on, baby, let me taste you."

Gazing down at the body lying sprawled beneath her, Arizona worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she seemed to consider her fiancé's request, the fingertips of her free hand ever so slowly gliding up Callie's heated flesh from the gentle swell of her abdomen all the way up to the feminine curve of her neck. "Oh, you'll definitely get your turn, Calliope," Arizona slyly assured, lovingly gazing into dark, mocha eyes as she continued to speak. "But, I'm not done with you. Not yet," she hoarsely whispered, as she suggestively sucked on a plump, bottom lip. "I meant what I said earlier, Callie. I'm going to take care of you. I'm going to take you for all you've got."

With her breath instantly hitching in her throat at the mere thought of what Arizona could possibly be thinking, Callie's eyes gently fell shut, the passionately spoken statement and the gloriously roaming fingers of her fiancé bringing her to an all new high. She had certainly hoped for some engagement sex; she had assumed they would make slow and tender love, but this - being taken by her lover in a way that only Arizona knew how - was beyond anything she ever could have possibly imagined. It was everything she loved about the profound intimacy they had always shared and, with her back uncontrollably arching when an alabaster finger reverently brushed across an already erect nipple, a guttural moan instantly spilled forth from her chest when the other nipple was consumed by the wanton seduction of a hot, wet mouth.

And, again struggling against Arizona's grip on her wrists, desperately wanting - and scandalously needing - to grab and feel her lover's flesh beneath the ministrations of her palms, Callie urgently twisted and forcefully writhed, her eyes quickly snapping open when - suddenly - that beautiful mouth was gone from her breast.

Her hands were then brought down behind her back, the weight of her own body, combined with the sensually erotic one resting on top of her, effectively trapping her questing hands between her body and the now rumpled duvet. It was odd lying in a somewhat awkward position with her hands behind her, but it wasn't terribly uncomfortable. And, staring up into the adoring, cerulean eyes of the woman she loved, Callie found herself consummately trusting Arizona more than she ever thought she could trust another human being. She was her partner in every single way - her soul mate - the other half that made her whole. And, as she found herself drowning in the stormy depths of the most brilliant blue eyes she had ever seen, Callie also somehow knew - right now - her obedience would be rewarded in the end.

Finally certain that Callie wasn't going to move - that she wasn't going to try to escape her highly arbitrary imprisonment - Arizona quickly moved from the bed to remove her panties, the only shred of clothing that remained. And, after removing her prosthesis and setting it to the side, Arizona then crawled back onto the bed, resting her body between the brunette's legs as she kissed and licked her way up a caramel torso to the voluptuous breasts that she desired so very much.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Arizona inanely asked, her tongue swirling around one dusky, brown areola before flicking its puckered peak with the tip of her tongue. "Do you have any idea how much I crave your body?" she continued, pink lips then closing around the needy bud before beginning to nibble it between her teeth.

Callie loudly cried out in pleasure when Arizona tugged her entire nipple between her teeth, her breathing, erratic and coming in harsh exhalations when the same actions were lovingly administered to her other breast. She desperately wanted to grab a hold of Arizona - to claw at her back or force ivory hips into her own - but, loath to move her hands from their confinement behind her back, her hips, instead, moved of their own accord, trying to press her center against her lover's abdomen, in response to the delicious sensations Arizona was eliciting against her breasts.

And, honestly, Arizona would have been happy to stay there forever. Callie had the most amazing chest she had ever had the privilege of seeing - caressing and tasting - but, feeling that she had gotten her _temporary_ fill of the beautifully rounded mounds of flesh, she then began to move her way back downward, blazing a damp path down the center of a caramel chest to briefly dip her tongue into the indentation of her fiancé's belly button.

Arizona then nibbled at the prominence of tanned hip bones and muscled thighs before finally toying with wet, outer folds, taking her time to explore and pay close attention to exactly how Callie's body moved and reacted to every change in her provocatively arousing ministrations.

"I love the things you do with your tongue, baby. My God, Arizona. No one has ever made me come as hard as you," Callie hoarsely confessed, hoping her words would urge her fiancé to continue precisely what she was doing with amazing mouth.

Slowly - softly - nuzzling the apex of Callie's thighs with the tip of her nose, Arizona momentarily inhaled the salaciously sweet scent of her lover's arousal, her stomach momentarily clenching as she drank in the intoxicating aroma that never ceased to set her senses one fire. Every single time she pleasured Callie with her mouth, she believed the taste would be her undoing, and this time was no different.

Rolling the brunette onto her side to alleviate any pressure on the arms that still remained beneath her, Arizona then hoisted one of Callie's legs upward, completely opening her womanhood for her enjoyment before beginning one - long, slow, sensuous - lick up the full length of her distended labia.

"Oh, God! Yes!" Callie loudly cried out, feeling as though she could climax right then and there. And, when that delicious tongue began to work its way between glistening folds, lapping at the wetness that seeped from within, she knew she couldn't possibly last for very long. "Harder, Arizona. Suck my clit, baby. Don't stop until you make me come," she urgently demanded, desperately attempting to fuck herself against Arizona's face.

Working that erect bundle of nerves - over and over, again and again - with the flat of her tongue, just as she knew her fiancé adored, Arizona soon felt the legs surrounding her head suddenly go rigidly tense, an incoherent cry loudly spilling forth from her lover's mouth as her center violently clenched before once again dissolving into a blissful fit of rapturous convulsions.

And, not wanting to give Callie a chance to come down from this climax, Arizona didn't let up, insistently suckling the erect little nub and holding onto it between her teeth as she wiggled her head from side to side.

"Jesus Christ, Arizona!" Callie helplessly screamed, a litany of other profanities and confessions loudly echoing off the penthouse walls. "Oh, God! Fuck!"

And, as those vulnerably shrieked pleas and expletives continued to spill forth from Callie's mouth, Arizona soon exploded right along with her lover, her own hips thrusting into the duvet. There was no stopping her body's response to her fiancé - there was no way she could fend off a climax when she heard this gorgeous woman's shouted obscenities and helpless pleas.

Gasping for air, Callie valiantly attempted to calm her racing heart but, soon finding herself straddling Arizona's lap, a set of ivory hands tenderly massaging her arms, she gently rested her head on a strong shoulder, enjoying the feel of the naked body that was currently surrounding her. And, taking a moment to bask in the intoxicating warmth and profoundly intimate energy that still consumed the room, a small smile played upon her lips at just how incredible it felt to be held within the loving cocoon of the smaller woman's embrace.

Drawing tender and comforting circles upon Callie's back - up and down the long muscles of her spine - while leaning her own back against the tufted headboard, Arizona deeply inhaled, the smell of sex overwhelmingly evident within the confines of the room. "I love you so much, Calliope. Thank you so much for today," she earnestly stated, one hand low stroking through the disheveled brunette waves currently resting against her shoulder.

Callie again found herself speechless as she valiantly attempted to catch her breath. This woman had taken her to new heights, and not just sexually, but emotionally, intellectually, and just so. . ._profoundly; _Arizona had taken her to places she thought were only fabricated in stories and portrayed in A-list movies on the big screen. Callie wasn't sure how she had ever survived before meeting this woman, but what she did know was that she wanted, no - she _needed_ \- to touch her. To make her feel at least half as wonderful as she did right now.

And, tenderly kissing the hollow of Arizona's throat, plump lips then moved across the sensitive flesh covering her clavicle, her tongue emerging to flick at the skin her lips had just met with just the right amount of pressure to cause the slightest - satisfying - moan to slip from the overwhelmingly aroused blonde.

"You. Are. Amazing," Callie gently whispered, continuing the titillating ministrations up the side of an ivory neck, over her sensitive pulse point, and then just behind her fiancé's ear. "And, I love you, too," she added, finally able to respond to her lover's previous statement.

Shivering at the feeling of that warm breath tickling her ear, Arizona instinctively grasped at Callie's hips, urgently drawing her closer.

Callie then cupped her fiancé's breasts, reveling in the firmness beneath her palms as her thumbs reverently stroked the pink nipples that now stood at attention, brown eyes boring into the cerulean eyes of the woman she loved and refusing to look away. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," Callie honestly stated, sheer reverence present in her hushed tone.

And, then capturing Arizona's lips, caramel fingers urgently moved to thread through blonde locks, Callie passionately deepened the kiss, both women thoroughly exploring the inside of one another's mouth. Tongues danced and fenced, each muscle vying for erotic control as both women sought to find a balance; this time neither of them was overpowering the other but, soon breaking from the intimate joining of their mouths, Callie then bent down, sealing her lips around a taut, pebbled peak. And, nibbling, sucking, and kissing one hardened nipple with gentle lips and fervent teeth, she then lavished equal attention to its mate, a suddenly free hand automatically sliding down an ivory body to devoutly brushing through swollen labia.

Completely awed by how slick she found those feminine folds, brown eyes again locked with darkening blue. "God, Arizona. You're so wet, my love. So ready," Callie erotically growled when toned thighs instantly opened, shamelessly inviting her to continue.

Nodding her head, Arizona swallowed hard. "That's what you do to me," she softly responded. "I've come twice since we started."

Shocked by her fiancé's revelation, Callie worried her bottom lip between her teeth, desperately fighting the urge she was currently feeling to sensuously overtake her smaller lover. "Really? How did I not notice that?" she earnestly asked, loving brown eyes never once leaving gorgeous sky blue.

Arizona shrugged. "You were a little preoccupied," she teasingly replied with a sexy smirk, one hand moving down between their bodies to tenderly cup Callie's center. "Come with me this time," she seductively appealed, provocatively moving her hand against Callie's dripping core and gently entering her with impassioned ease.

Pulling her own bottom lip between her teeth, Callie needed little time to ponder how wonderful it always felt to simultaneously climax with her lover - to feel their bodies become one at the pinnacle of such profoundly overwhelming pleasure. Yes, she was currently tender and rather sensitive after the intensity of Arizona's earlier ministrations, but she also could not deny how amazing those long, surgeon digits felt buried deep inside her body. Arizona's hands were inarguably the most amazing hands that had ever pleasured her body and, quickly nodding her consent, Callie slowly leaned forward, deeply kissing her fiancé as her own fingers deftly slid into the blonde's enviably tight center.

And, as their hips rocked in unison against each other's hands, Arizona knew this release was going to happen very soon as Callie's internal muscles already began to clamp down on her fingers. "More," Arizona urgently requested of her lover, groaning and throwing her head back against the headboard in sheer ecstasy when a third finger was added, blissfully stretching her entrance and exogenously massaging velvety walls.

Taking advantage of the heel of Callie's hand that was currently rubbing against her sensitive nub, Arizona forced her body against it as Callie insistently rode long, ivory fingers, their eyes still locked as they continued to bring each other to the acme of desire.

"It feels so good to be inside you and to feel you inside me," Callie genuinely confessed in a sultry purr. "Just watching you makes me so hot."

Breaking their gaze, Arizona leaned forward, nipping at the sensitive flesh just below Callie' earlobe. "Harder," she begged as her hips moved faster and more forcefully against Callie's hand.

"Oh, God, Arizona. I'm going to come already," Callie softly announced, deftly curling her fingers upward, mirroring her lover's actions.

"Fuck me, Calliope!" Arizona loudly cursed when she felt those talented fingers blissfully caress that sensitive spot buried deep within. And, as their bodies swayed with a provocative rhythm they had perfected so many months before, Arizona's face scrunched in rapturous delight, her eyes tightly shut in concentration as she harshly bore down hard one more time, both women moaning in response.

"Fuck, Arizona!"

"Oh, God! Callie! I'm com-"

The climax that washed over them was like no other they had ever before shared. It was mind blowing. Earth shattering. Soul shaking. Life affirming. And, as they rode out the waves of pure ecstasy that currently joined them together as one, their bodies uncontrollably trembled and quaked as hushed promises and tender I love yous were declared and avowed, words of trust, devotion, admiration tenderly whispered into the dark of the Manhattan night.

And, finally collapsing onto their sides, the completely sated lovers somehow managed to pull the covers over their quickly cooling bodies as they finally gave themselves over to exhaustion.

* * *

As she slowly became conscious of her surroundings, Callie felt the warm, smooth body beneath her, dark brown eyes drowsily fluttering open to find flawless, ivory skin up close to her face.

The natural light filtering past the partially opened curtain made her wonder what time it was, though she honestly could not care less. Callie didn't exactly want to get up; she was very much enjoying the nakedness and the tranquility of just being so provocatively entwined with the woman she loved.

But, wondering if her fiancé was awake, her suspicion was soon confirmed when she felt - and almost heard - Arizona move an arm to the nightstand to grab something into her hand. And, suddenly catching the wonderful scent of fresh caffeine in the air, Callie calmly lifted her head to find a beautiful, dimpled smile greeting her. "Hey," she softly said, instantly caught in those mesmerizing blue orbs.

"Hey, yourself," came the playful reply as Arizona took a drink of the hot liquid before offering the tall, lidded cup to her fiancé.

Callie heartily drank a few swallows, her eyes falling shut as the hot liquid assaulted her senses. "My God that's good," she thankfully commented. "Is that an almond latte?"

"Yep," Arizona simply stated, taking another sip from the to-go cup in her hand. "And there's a dark chocolate mocha over here, too," she happily stated with a quick gesture toward the nightstand. "I also brought breakfast."

Nodding her understanding, Callie briefly closed her eyes, taking a silent moment to revel in the sheer perfection that was her fiancé. Of course they had experienced their ups and downs; they still had to deal with whatever was happening with Keira's parents, but Callie had absolutely no doubt that they would manage to make it through. Because, in each other, they had found a forever kind of love and, as Callie was just about to open her mouth to tell Arizona just that - that she wanted them to get married as soon as possible, her moment of thoughtful bliss was prematurely interrupted when she felt Arizona's body shift beneath her, causing her to fall between the blonde haired woman's legs.

And, just as it always did, the damp heat that greeted her abdomen made her pulse quicken, her thoughts of serious conversation completely banished - at least for right now. "What time is it?" she seductively purred before leaning down to gently caress Arizona's face with her lips and nose.

"A little after eight," Arizona softly informed, thoroughly enjoying the arousing sensations created by Callie's lips and nose, their southern movement not going unnoticed as they worked their way down toward her breast to nudge at a pert nipple. And, setting the mug of caffeine down to the side, she tenderly laced her fingers through long, brunette hair. "My mom already took Lillian to school. I called Meredith. You don't have to be at work until eleven, and I have today off."

With a brunette head quickly popping up so that she could search her fiancé's face for unnecessary permission, Callie knew what she wanted to do with their time. And, receiving a coy wink from the woman she loved, Callie quickly went back to work, brushing her lips across the steadily hardening nipple.

Tender hands then reached out to cup Callie's face, gently pulling her back up to meet a set of lips as hungry as her own. Tongues swirled in heated passion as reverent hands tangled in blonde and brunette hair; their movements were soft and gentle - lazy, almost - exactly as morning sex should be.

The dichotomy between their lovemaking of this morning compared to the night before was glaring, but oh so astounding. Where their movements of the previous night had been - at times - ferocious and oppressive, this morning they were tender and innocent - almost timid - and, as Callie moved so they could have their thighs intimately pressed against each other's centers, Arizona knew what her fiancé was about to do.

Feeling the other's wetness as hips slowly began to move upon hardened muscles, Callie braced herself against the headboard behind Arizona's head as she gyrated her hips, her body instantly erupting like an uncontrollable wildfire.

"You feel so good on top of me, Calliope. Just hearing you breathe in my ear sends shivers down my spine," Arizona reverently husked, her own hands grasping at Callie's bottom to hold her close. "I love touching your body. It feels incredible. I wish we could just stay in bed forever."

Hearing the moans which relentlessly spilled forth from Callie's mouth and watching - captivated - as her back arched as she thrust harder, Arizona suddenly found herself delirious with want. And, as Callie released the headboard with one hand to graze one of her nipples, Arizona threw her head back in a passionate cry.

Watching blue orbs grow darker as they again gazed upon one another, Callie let out another raucous groan as she harshly bit her bottom lip and, maneuvering their lower limbs so that their wanton centers were now flush against each other, they knowingly fell in sync - slick abdomen against slick abdomen, protruding clit against protruding clit - to the slow undulating rhythm of their hips, allowing their bodies to ride the turbulent waves of their unbridled passion.

Pulling her lover down for a dizzying kiss, Arizona helplessly clawed at her fiancé's back as each woman moaned into the other's mouth, both bodies beginning to thrust just a little faster - a little harder and a little more out of control.

Uncontrollably arching her back, Arizona loudly ripped her lips away from their kiss, her fingernails painfully digging into her lover's hips. "Callie, I. . ."

But, whatever Arizona was about to confess went completely unheard, morphing, instead, into an unfettered - and incoherent - cry of pure, unadulterated pleasure as her center harshly clenched with a blinding moment of blissful release, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she succumbed to the orgasmic tremors that consumed her form.

"Oh, God, Arizona. I love watching you come," Callie breathlessly growled, throwing her head back and furiously shutting her eyes after witnessing her fiancé's climax. And, bearing down on Arizona's provocative mound just one last time, she followed her lover over the edge, shouting her own release into the thankfully vacant penthouse suite. "Fuck, baby! I'm coming! Jesus Christ, Arizona! I'm coming all over your clit!"

Obscenities shouted and body shivering and convulsing with release, Callie then collapsed on top of her still panting lover, and feeling Arizona roll them onto their sides, Callie's arms encircled her in a warm and protective embrace as a leg draped over her hip. And, burying her face in the crook of Arizona's neck, the exhausted brunette deeply inhaled the subtle sweetness of her skin, her throat convulsing as she desperately attempted to catch her breath.

"Jesus, Calliope," Arizona harshly breathed, still gulping for air. "I think you killed me."

Chuckling softly as she found only the exact amount of energy necessary to lift her head so that she could gaze down at her completely blissed out fiancé, Callie tenderly brushed wayward blonde hair from the side of Arizona's face. "Simply repaying you for what you did to me last night," she coyly replied, lovingly peppering light kisses against a sweat beaded face.

The two lovers then remained silent for several long moments, both taking as much time as they pleased to bask in the overwhelming sense of love and belonging they both were currently experiencing. It was like nothing either woman had ever before felt and, after what seemed like an eternity of pure silence, Callie was the first to speak.

"Arizona?" she softly called, unsure of her fiancé had drifted off to sleep.

And, when tired blue eyes were revealed to her when thin lids lifted from where they had gently fallen shut, Callie again found herself drowning in those gorgeous cerulean pools for what had to have been the millionth time. She never thought she could have _this_ in her life; she never thought she would deserve this kind of unconditional love or that she would ever have the honor of being cherished to such an extent. What she and Arizona shared was quite simply intoxicating, and she never wanted this feeling to end.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Arizona tenderly asked, seeing a pool of unshed tears suddenly brim within deep, brown eyes.

Shaking her head and closing her eyes, Callie smiled when those magical eyes again reopened. "Nothing's wrong," she honestly stated, brusquely wiping at the tears that trickled down her face. "I just love you so much, Arizona. And, I think. . ."

Trailing off, Callie momentarily considered her words, her eyes falling shut when a benevolent, alabaster palm gently rested against her cheek.

"What, honey? What do you think?" Arizona adoringly questioned, blue eyes now gazing into emotive brown from where their cheeks rested against the same pillow.

Clearing her throat, Callie covered the back of Arizona's hand with her own palm. "I. . .I think we should get married as soon as possible. Like, if we can manage, as soon as next week."


	38. Chapter 38

**Title: **Skinny Love

**Author: ** MysteriousSwaggerOfScrubs

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating: **M

**Summary: ** A haunting tale of wealth and power, love and loss. Are one night stands ever meant to last for longer than just one night?

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN: **I'm sure that some of you are probably watching football and might not get around to reading this until later, but I thought I would go ahead and post this since it was finished. I want to take a moment to thank you all so much for all of your kind words, comments, and reviews! Your continued support of this story means so much and, as always, I sincerely thank you for all of your questions, comments, and reviews. I really hope you like this update, and I anxiously look forward to hearing what you think. Thanks again and please ENJOY!

* * *

_**Thirty-Eight**_

* * *

Staring across the pillow at her awaiting fiancé, Arizona's mouth monetarily fell agape before then snapping shut as she took in the absolute seriousness written across Callie's gorgeously sated face. "A _week_?" the blonde nearly croaked in complete shock, a bark of nervous laughter anxiously spilling forth from her suddenly parched lips.

It wasn't that she didn't want to be married to Callie, as soon as possible, but a week? Well, that seemed a bit farfetched - completely and totally impossible.

"Seriously, Calliope. We can't possibly plan a wedding in a week," Arizona further maintained, suddenly flustered and more than a little unnerved as her fiancé merely stared back at her, that flawless, caramel face the absolute picture of pragmatic stoicism and thoughtful repose. "Come on, Callie," the blonde then balked, playfully shoving against her fiancé's shoulder when Callie's demeanor didn't change. Like. . ._at all_. "Stop messing around."

Slowly sitting up on her side of the bed, Callie carefully wrapped a rumpled sheet around her naked body, firmly holding it against her breasts. "I'm not messing around, Arizona," she tenderly stated, her tone even. "I've actually never been more serious about anything in my entire life," she further elaborated, the sincerity in her statement literally hanging from her every word.

Carefully moving to mirror her fiancé, Arizona silently took in Callie's features, still expecting to see plump lips tugging upward into a teasing smirk. But, as she continued to stare at her fiancé's face, Arizona didn't see what she had been expecting - not even the slightest twitch. "You can't possibly think we can plan a wedding in a week, Calliope," Arizona adamantly contested, completely caught off guard by this latest development. "We have Lillian's birthday this weekend, not to mention the fact that we have yet to deal with Keira's parents. And, I'm sure you'd want a big wedding. . .well, more like _huge, _actually. At least, that's what I assumed. I mean, you do know who you are, right?"

Arizona trailed off, completely befuddled and more than a little rattled by Callie's sudden bout of silence. She could tell the wheels were spinning in that beautiful, brunette head and, if she was honest, that scared her to death. She wasn't scared of being married to Callie - they were practically already married, anyway - but she _was_ scared of what getting married so suddenly could possibly mean - of what kind of repercussions a prematurely executed marriage could possibly bring. And, as she continued to gaze upon her fiancé's loving face, Arizona knew - without a doubt - that she desperately needed to make sure that Callie wanted to get married for all the right reasons and not just because she was still feeling insecure or that she was still harboring some sort of misguided worry that she was eventually going to leave.

"I don't need a big wedding, Arizona," Callie earnestly stated, her whispered statement, breaking Arizona from her silent reverie, a small smile curling at the edges of plump lips. "All I need. . .is _you_."

Watching as _something_ \- some unrecognizable emotion - flashed through those magical, brown eyes, Arizona's brow furrowed; she was completely uncertain of what she had just seen. Was that nostalgia reflected in those emotive, chocolate eyes? Was it fear? Remorse? Had Callie literally just _lied_ to her about what she truly wanted? Arizona couldn't be certain, but it was definitely something that had never before presented itself; she had never seen whatever it was in any one of the multiple emotions that always seemed to be swirling around, silently speaking to her from the depths of Callie's eyes.

And, that worried her.

"Calliope. . ."

"I know what you're thinking," Callie quickly interrupted, tenderly reaching out with one hand to take a smaller, ivory one into her own. "And, it's not _that_. I promise this isn't because I think you're going to leave," she genuinely continued, that same hand then reaching upward, reverent fingertips tracing the prominence of an alabaster clavicle before splaying outward until her palm was gently cupping the side of a flawless face. "Arizona, I've been waiting to feel this kind of connection with someone for my entire life; I have forever been waiting to love someone like _this_ and to have her love me in return," she emotionally insisted, her eyes once again welling with tears, that fleeting - unnameable - emotion that Arizona had seen mere moments before, suddenly gone. "And, now that I have it - now that I have _you_ \- I want us to be _real_. There's no going back, Arizona, because now that I have experienced all the love - all the devotion - all the _everything _that you and I share, I want it to be _official_. _Legal. _I want to shout it from the highest rooftops in all of Manhattan, and I want to tell everyone that Arizona Robbins is _my_ _wife." _

Callie shyly looked away, a sheepish grin tugging at her lips when she once again glanced back in Arizona's direction. "I just. . .I want _more_. I want commitments. I want rings. And, I don't want to wait."

Tipping her head to the side, Arizona adoringly searched her fiancé's face, finding nothing but sincerity, trust, devotion, and oh so much love written across her every, last, perfect feature. "I really do love rings," Arizona deadpanned, her demeanor remaining completely stoic as she held out her left hand to seriously scrutinize the mammoth - albeit, stunning - engagement ring that now enchantingly encircled her fourth digit. "And, well. . .commitments are good, too," she nonchalantly replied with a seemingly apathetic shrug.

But, Callie could see the slightest hint of laughter that twinkled in those beautiful, cerulean eyes way before perfect, pink lips gave up their ruse; Callie didn't need to see those luscious lips tug upward into a playful grin to know that she and her fiancé were definitely on the same page. And, with a beaming megawatt smile instantly consuming Callie's entire face and an infectious round of laughter loudly leaving her lungs, she swiftly pounced forward, tackling Arizona to the mattress as the smaller woman squealed in absolute delight.

"Our wedding is going to be amazing, Arizona Robbins," Callie excitedly stated, peppering the blonde's face with a million, sloppy kisses. "Just you wait and see."

* * *

Sitting in her office at _Calliope &amp; Company _just three hours later, Callie happily typed against her keyboard, the handset of her desk phone held between her shoulder and the side of her face. She had left her fiancé at home less than two hours before, but as her hands literally flew across the keyboard in front of her, she anxiously awaited the dulcet tones of her soon to be wife on the other end of the line.

But, receiving no answer - the call going to Arizona's voicemail, instead - Callie quietly listened to the blonde's greeting, smiling at the infectious charisma that was clearly present even in her recording. And, when it ended - the telltale beep soon sounding in her ear - Callie chose not to leave a message, deciding instead to call back at a later time.

She had plenty of work she needed to get done, but she really needed to talk to her fiancé.

"Okay, so. . .I'm thinking we do this in Miami," Aria excitedly stated, breezing into Callie's office, as usual, completely unannounced, with Meredith Grey hot in her heels. "Then there's no worry about the weather. You and Arizona can get married on daddy's private beach. . ."

"At sunset," Meredith added, quickly jotting something down into her portfolio. "I have calls in to Alexander McQueen, Balenciaga, umm. . .Oscar de la Renta and Vera Wang," the personal assistant quickly rattled off, anxiously nibbling on the cap of her pen.

"Oh! Call Givenchy, too, Mer," Aria added, her face beaming. "They owe me big time after their last spring campaign," she offhandedly added, causing both Callie and Meredith to questioningly look in her direction. "Don't ask," Aria then grumbled, rolling her eyes and nonchalantly waving off the other women in the room. "Oh, and Arizona is on line two," she further acknowledged, plopping herself down on the sofa in one corner of the office and helping herself to the carafe of coffee on the table in front of her.

"Don't you think you could have led with that little bit of information?" Callie chastised in frustration, her statement only causing her sister to again roll her eyes. "Okay, I'm going to take this call," she matter-of-factly informed, her eyes widening when both women only went about making themselves at home. "Umm...hello? This is personal! Could you two please get out?" she questioned, though neither woman paid her a bit of mind. "Hey, you! Squatters! Get the hell out of my office, you damn interlopers!" she nagged, finally shooing the women from the comfort of her office with the wave of her hand. "And, don't come back until you find a venue in New York. Arizona and I are not getting married in Miami!" she loudly called after their quickly retreating forms.

Callie loved being a hard ass - well, at least attempting to be - but, with a bright smile on her face at the mere thought of just how delighted her sister and her best friend had been when she had explained to them that they needed to help plan a wedding - and _fast_ \- she softly chuckled as she quickly grabbed the phone before diligently pressing it against her ear. "Hey there, pretty lady," she lovingly stated, her tone full of the sheer excitement she was currently feeling.

"_Well, hello to you, too, hot stuff_," Arizona happily replied, comfortably settling herself onto the sofa in the family room of their home. "_Sorry I missed your call; my cell phone was dying, so I decided to call back from the landline. What's up?_"

Settling back into the chair behind her desk, Callie once again tipped her head to the side, her shoulder securing the phone to her ear as she began to type against the keys of her keyboard. "Well, I was thinking. . ."

"_Oh, no! Not again_," Arizona sarcastically replied. "_The last time you started thinking, you tried to talk me into planning a wedding in only a week_," she further teased, though she secretly loved the idea of becoming Callie's wife sooner rather than later.

"Oh, please," Callie coyly scoffed. "Don't even try to pretend like you don't secretly _love_ the idea," she jokingly chided, leaning back in her seat, the same brilliant, megawatt smile that had been plastered on her face since earlier that day. "Besides, you already talked me out of it, anyway. I agreed to wait a month. What more could you possibly want from me?" she happily teased, the sudden vision of Arizona in a stunning wedding dress, joyfully filling her mind. "Bribing me with sex was mean, Arizona. Just _mean_."

The intoxicating sound of Arizona's laughter quickly filled the phone, causing Callie to chuckle along with her at the memory of the blonde romancing her into seeing reason - a valiant and overwhelmingly sexy - attempt at convincing her to at least wait a month so that they had just a bit more time to get everything in order. And, as Arizona had slowly and tenderly made love to her in the shower just two hours before, Callie had found herself completely unable to disagree.

"_You loved it_," Arizona softly stated, gently nipping at her own bottom lip at the memory. "_Like A LOT."_

Callie momentarily fell silent, taking a quiet minute to revel in the ease with which she and Arizona could interact. She loved it; it was what she lived for, and she never _ever _wanted this feeling to end. They had been through so much, but right now, things just seemed so easy - so secure - and just so, _so _amazing. "I love _you_," she sincerely stated, her tone barely above a whisper. "Like_ A LOT_."

Smiling into the phone, Arizona sighed, her heart melting at the honest sincerity she could hear in her fiancé's every spoken word. "_I love you too, Calliope_." But, suddenly worried by the swift change in Callie's demeanor, she decided to press on. "_So, what were you thinking, sweetheart? Everything okay_?"

Pulling herself back to the present and out of the fog of love and devotion she had fallen into at the thought of marrying the woman she loved, Callie straightened up in her chair, leaning her elbows against the dark mahogany of her desk. "Oh. Right," she suddenly stated, visibly shaking herself from her silent musings. "I was thinking that we should invite Keira's parents to dinner. Tonight. I really think it's time we clear the air."

* * *

"Maybe I should wear pants. Do you think I should wear pants?" Arizona nervously asked, anxiously smoothing the skirt of the impeccably tailored deep blue dress she had chosen for the evening. Scrutinizing herself in the mirror, she then fidgeted with the folding detail at the neck of her dress before uncomfortably tugging at each cap sleeve. "Do you think this dress is acceptable? Or should I. . ."

"You look amazing, Arizona," Callie earnestly interrupted, reverently reaching out to tuck a stray, blonde curl to the side of her fiancé's face. "Why are you so nervous, anyway? Keira's parents _clearly_ adore you," she wryly pointed out, turning back toward the mirror to adjust the back of the earring in her left ear. "Me, on the other hand? Well, I'm the one who should be nervous."

Glancing across the bedroom toward her fiancé, Arizona suddenly felt guilty, an all-consuming sense of remorse quickly filling her soul. And, as she watched Callie closely examine her own image in the full length mirror, she regretfully sighed, stepping up behind her fiancé, loving hands gently resting over the swell of curvaceous hips. "You really put a lot of time and effort into this, Calliope," Arizona affectionately acknowledged, her words overwhelmingly sincere. "Thank you," she earnestly added, gently pulling tanned hands down from where they were currently fiddling with the patterned lace of the romantic - albeit, sophisticated - button-front shirt Callie had changed into after arriving home from work.

Lacing her own fingers through the ivory ones that now rested at her waist, Callie blew out an exaggerated breath, the very first signs of the nervous energy she was currently feeling, suddenly beginning to express themselves in the emotive depths of her magical, brown eyes. "You and Lillian are worth all the time and all the effort in the world," she honestly stated, though she anxiously cleared her throat.

Losing herself in the apprehensive worry she could now see vividly reflected in the depths of Callie's eyes, Arizona instantly found herself wanting to fix it; she wanted to again see that brilliant, megawatt smile that had been plastered on the other woman's gorgeous face for the greater part of the day. "I'm sorry, Calliope. This isn't about me. What can I do?"

As she quietly stared at the reflection of herself and her lover in the mirrored glass, Callie's already glistening eyes suddenly began to well with overwhelmed tears. "I know you're not going anywhere. I know that no matter what happens with the Winthrops, you and I will go to bed together tonight and wake up together in the morning," she honestly attempted to rationalize as Arizona stared back at her with infinite concern. "But, we. . .we're in a really good place right now, and I. . .what if they ruin this for us? I mean. . .I know this was my idea. We can't keep skirting the issue that they clearly hate me, but what if. . .what if they try to turn Lillian against me or-or-or they show up with some skeezy lawyer, spewing some crap about the legality of grandparents' rights?"

Holding Callie more firmly against her front, Arizona tenderly pressed her fingertips against a tanned chin, lovingly forcing the taller woman to once again meet her gaze in the mirror. "That's not going to happen, Calliope," Arizona obstinately insisted, snaking one hand around Callie's body to lightly brush her fingertips over the exposed flesh at the neck of her blouse.

"How do you know?" Callie apprehensively asked, nervously flipping the hair at one side of her head over her shoulder before fitfully pushing it back again as she continued to scrutinize her image in the mirror.

Smiling as she brushed the same hair over her fiancé's shoulder just as she liked it, Arizona then pressed an amorous kiss against the back of Callie's neck, momentarily allowing her lips to linger over the sensitive flesh. "Because. . ._I'm_ not going to let it happen," she insistently contended, pulling away so that she could once again hold her fiancé's attention. "And, I highly doubt Lillian or my mother will allow that kind of behavior, either," she further contended with a slight chuckle before gently turning her fiancé in her arms. "I'm pretty sure Lillian thinks the sun rises and sets in your eyes, Calliope. You're like her favorite princess and superhero all rolled into one," she honestly replied, pressing upward on her toes to gently lay a chaste kiss against plump lips.

With a pink blush instantly rising over Callie's already caramel chest and cheeks at the reverence with which Arizona was currently regarding her, the brunette then leaned forward, pressing gentle kisses against the corners of her fiancé's mouth before going in for the kill - first tugging Arizona's bottom lip between her own before thoroughly kissing the most perfect mouth she had ever seen, felt, caressed, and tasted. "You look really hot, right now," she sensually husked, breathlessly pulling back for much needed air as her hands wantonly cupped a perfectly rounded bottom in order to tug Arizona's hips into her own. "You _always_ look hot."

Chuckling softly at her fiancé's sudden change in demeanor, Arizona gently shook her head, taking both of Callie's hands into her own. "You have such a one track mind," she teasingly stated with a coy roll of her eyes.

But, as Callie returned her smile, Arizona could tell that it just wasn't quite real - it didn't quite reach those generally emotive, russet eyes. She had hoped to in some way be able to assuage her fiancé's fears prior to the arrival of their guests, but knowing that Callie wouldn't truly feel better until all of this was over, Arizona knew all she could do was be there for the woman she loved - to support her and stand by her if things got tough. "It's going to be okay, Calliope. I promise," she honestly assured. "Once Keira's parents finally get to know you, I'm sure they will love you just as much as everyone else."

And, pressing adoring kisses into the taller woman's palms, the blonde then kissed the enormous diamond brilliantly adorning Callie's left hand before regarding the still worried woman with all the love and all the deference in all the world. "You are my best friend, Calliope. _You _are the love of my life, my one and only. You are my _everything_," she ardently promised. "You're my shoulder to lean on, the one person I know I can always truly count on."

Briefly pausing in her heartfelt speech, Arizona tenderly reached upward, delicately taking the sides of her fiancé's face into the palms of her hands. And, hoping her words - and her steadfast presence - were working to at least _slightly_ alleviate some of the worried anticipation her fiancé was currently feeling, she spoke directly from the very depths of her beautiful soul. "I'm here for you, Callie. Always. Won't you please let me be all of those things for you, too?"

Amorously staring down into twinkling, cerulean eyes, Callie suddenly realized that she had never in her life felt more loved - more cherished and more protected - than she did at that very moment. Because. . .Arizona _really was _all of those things for her, as well. And, as much as she didn't want to admit it - as much as she wanted to be the strong one and take care of her fiancé, instead - she really did need Arizona; she needed her to be the strong one - now more than ever.

And, as Callie curiously continued to regard her fiancé, wondrously allowing herself a silent moment to take in this strangely new and marvelously overwhelming sensation of unconditional acceptance and absolute support, she sighed finding all of this to be utterly foreign, though, incredibly profound. And, as she finally allowed it to thoroughly sink into the very core of her being - into the very furthest, fundamental level of her existence - she barely moved, her head doing little more than offering Arizona a nearly imperceptible nod.

This felt good. Really, _really _good.

Somehow aware that Callie had finally allowed herself to _truly_ acknowledge and wholeheartedly embrace the fact that she was truly there for her - that she was her biggest supporter and her greatest fan - Arizona smiled, the profundity of this moment threatening to bring her to tears.

And with her own psyche suddenly feeling lighter and freer than it had in a very long time, Arizona pressed an ardent kiss to her fiancé's lips, hoping the intimate joining of their mouths would somehow manage to reinforce just how much she truly cherished the woman in front of her.

They could do this. There was no stopping them now.

* * *

A half hour later, Callie, Arizona, and Barbara stood in the kitchen, each woman with a specific task as Lillian sat on a high stool at the island, crayons, markers, scissors, stickers, and various colors of construction paper littering her area. "Do you think Grammy and Grandpa will like the card I made for them?" the little girl excitedly asked, proudly holding up her artwork for all to see.

Turning from the dish, on which she was currently placing the finishing touches, Callie smiled as Arizona stepped up behind her to check on the tapas she and her fiancé had chosen for the night - a traditional Spanish meal consisting of all Callie's mother's recipes - seafood paella, queso manchego with jamón serrano, manzanilla olives, and warm tortilla española. The entire kitchen smelled absolutely heavenly and, as Barbara finished off her own special recipe of Lillian's favorite macaroni and cheese - just in case the little girl didn't fancy any of the other options - she was the first to speak.

"I think Grammy and Grandpa are going to _love _it," Barbara softly stated, offering her granddaughter a pleased smile, wiping her hands on the kitchen towel hanging over her shoulder before quickly going back to her work.

Then, turning her attention toward the other women currently sharing the kitchen with her, Barbara noticed Callie had carefully removed a ceramic baking dish from within the oven, setting it atop the stove and smiling at the culinary result. Arizona had settled in behind her fiancé, her right hand gently resting against the taller woman's hip and, as Barbara smiled at the two, she could hear them softly talking to one another - their eyes only for each other.

As she watched, Barbara quietly wondered if the two realized that she and Lillian were still in the room, not that they were currently engaged in anything inappropriate, but it was just the simple fact that the two women were sharing a quiet, endearing moment that made the older woman's heart swell with auspicious emotion. She had never before seen her daughter so comfortable and so relaxed - inside a relationship or out - and, unable to drag her eyes away from the beautiful pair, Barbara remained where she was; Arizona's back was still to her, and she shyly watched as her daughter reverently tipped her head to place the very most tender of kisses against the prominence of a caramel cheek.

But, as quickly as the moment had sneaked up on the proud older woman, it was over, the doorbell loudly ringing throughout the vast expanse of the penthouse apartment to let them know that their guests were, indeed, on their way.

And, as Arizona grabbed a serving dish to place several different appetizers onto its face, she then watched as Callie reached for the glass of red wine to her left. And, taking a long swallow of the fruity liquid, the brunette carefully eyed her fiancé from over its rim, brown once again sparkling with all the disquieted turmoil she was currently feeling.

Realizing the two may need a private moment in order to gather themselves in the face of the unknown - to prepare themselves for _whatever_ was about to occur - Barbara again wiped her hands and, tossing the towel to the side, she then pulled Lillian onto her hip before moving across the kitchen floor. "Lil and I will get the door," she knowingly stated, her face the absolute epitome of understanding care. "You two take your time."

Thankfully nodding her gratitude, Arizona momentarily watched as her mother and daughter diligently exited the room before immediately turning back toward her fiancé who had just finished draining her first glass of wine. "You ready?" she affectionately asked, already pouring more of the alcohol into the taller woman's glass.

Slowly shaking her head, Callie inhaled a staggeringly exaggerated breath, allowing the oxygen to gather within the confines of her lungs before blowing it out via pursed lips. And, suddenly feeling a calm wash over her at Arizona's steadfast presence - at the way the smaller woman was currently regarding her with so much loving care and quiet concern - Callie smiled, tightly nodding her head. "As long as I have you here with me, I'm ready for anything," she honestly stated.

Smiling up at the woman of her dreams, Arizona playfully winked, adorably sexy dimples popping on her cheeks. "Well, that's good, Callie. Because, I'm not going anywhere. Not now, and not ever."

* * *

After what can only be described as an indulgently hostile dinner, Callie had politely excused herself from the dining room with the evasive - albeit, legitimate - justification that it was time for Lillian to go to bed, though neither Arizona, nor Barbara had been fooled; they both knew that Callie needed some time alone to gather herself - to prepare herself for the next round of whatever was about to come.

For the most part, Alan and Denise Winthrop had been courteously cordial throughout dinner - both even complimenting Callie on her culinary skill - though, it was glaringly apparent that they simply were not at ease, their individual demeanors less than approachable and incredibly aloof. And, as they now sat with Arizona and Barbara in the elegant, formal dining room of Callie and Arizona's home, Alan quietly said something to Denise that caused her to nervously shift in her seat, hazel eyes glaring at her husband before she then glanced around the room with a polite smile.

"I'm sorry. I just can't do this," Alan plaintively spoke, quickly standing from his seat and tossing his cloth napkin down onto his plate.

And, with three female heads immediately snapping in the direction of the only male in the room, Arizona softly cleared her throat, valiantly preparing herself to speak. "Excuse me?" she disconcertedly asked, a defiant edge to her tone as she leaned forward in her seat.

"Arizona. . ."

"No, mom," Arizona immediately asserted, urgently waving off her now silent mother. "I'd really like to know what exactly Mr. Winthrop _can't_ do."

"This just isn't right, Arizona," Alan quickly attempted to rationalize, his tone softening to the fatherly one Arizona had once known. "Denise and I are worried for your safety. We've seen the news. We know the stories. We're afraid something might happen to Lillian, and we. . ."

"Need to leave!" Arizona vociferously punctuated, her chair loudly scooting across the hardwood floor as she stood. "If you're going to behave like this, then you _absolutely _need to leave."

"Arizona, please," Denise emotionally beseeched, grabbing her husband's hand and forcing him to return to his seat. And, then switching tactics, she looked away from the blonde who still stood, ivory hands clenching and un clenching at her sides, to instead regard her former daughter-in-law's mother. "You can't honestly say that you're okay with this, Barbara," the woman attempted to persuade, her tone just a bit too condescending.

With her own brow now furrowing in condemnation, Barbara briefly glanced toward her daughter before obstinately shaking her head. "I'm really sorry, Denise," she heatedly began. "You and I have always gotten along; we've been friends. But, right now, you are _way_ out of line. You have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, and what bothers me the most is that you haven't even taken the time to truly find out."

All eyes were now on Barbara, large tears welling in Arizona's eyes as she watched, waiting for whatever her mother was about to say. But, looking toward the now empty chair that Callie had just vacated, she suddenly realized that this wasn't her mother's fight; she needed to be the one to defend her fiancé's honor, just as she had promised she would do. Callie needed her now, more than ever and, defiantly squaring her shoulders, she brusquely wiped at the moisture that had fallen from her eyes, those bright blue orbs, suddenly lighting with a fire like never before. "If you can't be civilized to my fiancé - in _our_ home - then you need to leave," she once again threatened, slowly returning to her seat when she sensed that all eyes were now on her.

"Arizona. . ."

"No, Denise. I don't want to hear it," Arizona instantly chastised, glancing toward her mother who supportively nodded her head. "Callie has been nothing but kind and generous to you, ever since you arrived in New York, and she certainly does _not_ deserve any amount of disrespect or disregard you may have for her," she fervently continued, gathering steam with every spoken word.

Adamantly shaking his head, Alan clearly did not agree. "What Callie did is a crime, Arizona. It's disgusting. She. . ."

"Is the most amazing human being I have ever known!" Arizona instantly shot back, once again standing; she just could not sit still. "None of those things you saw on television or read in those magazines or newspapers is true. Callie has been completely cleared of any and all of those accusations - not that she ever really needed to be - because she never did anything wrong. She did absolutely _nothing _wrong!"

With her arms now folded over her chest, Arizona felt the bile beginning to rise in her throat; she had never felt such an overwhelming sense of anger in her entire life. She had tried to be respectful - to give Keira's parents the benefit of the doubt - but, when they had immediately gone on the attack - without so much as civilly discussing their concerns or diplomatically having a conversation - she just could _not _stop herself from instantly jumping to Callie's defense. Callie didn't deserve this - not at all - and, carefully considering her words, Arizona sighed, shaking her head at the situation with which she was currently presented. "I know this is hard. Falling in love with Callie has been one of the _most difficult _things I have ever allowed myself to do," she earnestly stated, suddenly looking up when she saw Callie standing in the doorway, currently out of the Winthrops' sight. "Because - Alan, Denise - I absolutely adored your daughter. Keira was the light in my life for so many years, but she. . .she's _gone_. She was taken from me way too soon and, while it has taken me a really long time to realize this, there is absolutely no way I am ever going to be able to get her back," she tearfully stated, her eyes adamantly locked on the shimmering brown ones of the woman she loved. "And, I'm not trying to diminish what Keira and I shared, but when I met Callie, it was like a weight had finally been lifted; for the first time in far too long, I was suddenly able to take a breath of fresh air," she wistfully admitted, completely uncaring of the fact that she probably sounded like a horrible cliché.

But, clichés were cliché for a reason, right?

"I love Callie with everything I am. _She _is my heart - my soul. Callie and I take care of each other; we respect and cherish one another. We balance each other out; we give and take. But, most importantly - more significant than what Callie and I share - is the bond that Callie has with Lillian," Arizona softly explained, her eyes momentarily flicking downward to see a tearful Denise, lovingly reach for her husband's hand. And, after briefly glancing toward her mother who had tears in her own stormy blue eyes, Arizona then looked back toward Callie who still stood completely motionless in the wooden doorway. "As I'm sure you have noticed, Callie absolutely adores Lillian. She loves her as her own, while at the same time not trying to replace Keira. Instead, Callie has tried to keep Keira present in Lillian's life in the most beautiful of ways."

Arizona momentarily trailed off, uncertain if she should say more. She was making a scene, and she knew it. She generally abhorred making a spectacle of herself - her parents had always taught her to respect her elders, to let things roll off her back, to not be the squeaky wheel - but, as she watched the slightest of smiles suddenly begin to tug at the corners of her fiancé's lips, she became wholeheartedly aware that she was saying all of the right things. And, as something inside her wholly disallowed her silence, thoroughly compelling her to say more, she valiantly continued. "We have always been a family," she again began, devoutly motioning around the table at the people currently seated there. "Even after Keira's death, we were still a family, and I would like for that to continue. It is very important to me - and to Callie - that you both be a steadfast presence in Lillian's life, but if you can't do that - if you can't treat my fiancé with the respect and dignity she deserves, then we will definitely have to rethink that stance."

Callie instantly felt her heart swell with love and devotion as she listened to Arizona valiantly defend her honor and, in that moment, she suddenly realized - now more than ever - that Arizona and Lillian Robbins were the only people who truly mattered - the only people she loved and cherished more than anything else in the entire world.

She needed them like she needed air, and she absolutely could not wait until they were all - _officially_ \- a family unit of their very own.

This was the second time she had witnessed Arizona defend her - first to Lauren and now to her deceased wife's parents - and, as she continued to stare at her fiancé with all the love and devotion she was currently feeling, Callie quickly brushed at her face to rid it of the moisture that had gathered there.

"Calliope Torres is the most amazing woman I have ever known, and if you think, for even one moment, that you will ever be able to destroy that, then you need to leave," Arizona again repeated, finally crossing the room to stand at her fiancé's side.

And, watching as Keira's parents and her own mother turned to see her now standing with Callie next to her, Arizona made a show of lacing her fingers through the now trembling ones of the woman she adored. "Nothing you can say or do will ever be able to tarnish what Callie and I share - what Callie and _Lillian_ share. She has the hugest heart of anyone I've ever known. She is completely selfless and generously giving. She would rather suffer the very worst pain in the world than to ever see Lillian or myself go through any kind of hurt. Callie Torres is simply amazing in every single way and, if you can't see that - if you won't _allow yourself_ to see that - then I will have no choice but to show you to the door."


	39. Chapter 39

**Title: **Skinny Love

**Author: ** MysteriousSwaggerOfScrubs

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating: **M

**Summary: ** A haunting tale of wealth and power, love and loss. Are one night stands ever meant to last for longer than just one night?

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN: **I am so sorry for such a huge delay. It is hard to believe it has really been two months since I last posted. I promise I haven't abandoned this story, though. I have just been crazy busy. But, without any further excuses, I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It is epically long, and I hope that helps to assuage the length of time between posts.

* * *

_**Thirty-Nine**_

* * *

Making her way toward Callie's office at _Calliope &amp; Co., _Arizona Robbins had an admittedly ecstatic bounce in her step - an infectious smile on her face and an absolutely giddy feeling inside. She could not believe how everything just seemed to be falling into place; Keira's parents had finally chosen to pull their stubborn heads out of their asses and to see Callie for the completely amazing woman she truly was and, then, Lillian's birthday party at Victorian Gardens in Central Park had gone off splendidly - without a hitch - with the little girl finally succumbing to the exhaustion of the day by falling asleep in the middle of her playroom, surrounded by all of her new toys.

To top off all of that, things between herself and Callie had never been better; their relationship seemed stronger - more solid and more stable - than ever before. And, that was one of the reasons why Arizona found herself at Callie's office on this Monday morning; she just needed to see her fiancé - to merely be in her presence long enough to kiss her and tell her just how very much she loved her - to bring her coffee and her choice of pastry from her favorite bakery down the street.

So, stepping up to Callie's door, Arizona found it slightly ajar and, silently peering inside, she spotted her fiancé diligently at work, what seemed like a million pieces of paper - what she was sure were requisitions, designs, budgets, and accounts - haphazardly strewn across the ornately designed mahogany desk in front of the stunning brunette. And, as Arizona quietly watched, the smile that had been permanently tugging at her lips since she had left the penthouse, an hour before, suddenly began to falter, turning instead into a thin line of worry at the troubled expression she could clearly see written across her fiancé's every gorgeous feature - a look of distressed aggravation crinkling her eyes as perturbed tension rigidly aligned her shoulders.

This version of her fiancé that Arizona now saw was much different than the woman who had happily left her less than two hours before; the brunette had insisted she remain in bed to catch up on some much needed sleep, assuring her that she was perfectly capable of making sure Lillian's lunch was packed - her backpack sorted and her homework arranged - all in enough time for her to get the little girl to school on her way to work. And, Callie had done just that, calling her fiancé the very moment she had arrived at _Calliope &amp; Co. _to playfully brag on her job well done.

So, finding Callie looking so absolutely stressed - and even somewhat forlorn - definitely was not what Arizona had expected - certainly not after the brunette had been in such good spirits all the times she had spoken to her up until now.

And, well. . ._this_ \- whatever it was - just would not do.

Arizona hated seeing Callie even the slightest bit sad or upset - or even stressed over her work - and, determined to change that, the blonde gently pressed the door further open, steadfast in her quest to do anything and everything she possibly could to help Callie turn that frown upside down.

Slipping unnoticed into the office, Arizona was not the slightest bit surprised when Callie didn't look up from whatever she was writing and, after silently placing the coffee and bakery box on a table in the sitting area of the room, she surreptitiously maneuvered herself in behind the diligently working brunette, deft, ivory hands coming to rest atop silky blouse clad shoulders, causing Callie's body to go even more rigid as she finally became aware of the presence at her back.

"Why so tense, my love? So preoccupied?" Arizona worriedly whispered into a tanned ear, strong fingers going to work against the taut muscles of her fiancé's neck. "I could have been anyone, Callie. I just walked right in without you even noticing."

With a loving smile tugging at her lips, a contented sigh slipped forth from Callie's mouth as she comfortably leaned back into her fiancé's touch. "Just work stuff," she vaguely replied, brown eyes slowly falling shut as talented surgeon fingers expertly kneaded a knot at the base of her skull. "And, I knew it was you," she coyly elaborated, suddenly turning her head so that she could greet her fiancé with a proper kiss.

And, after several long moments - when the intimate joining of their lips finally came to its passionately gradual end - Callie's face momentarily lingered close to that of her lover, a caramel nose gently nuzzling against the ivory one of the woman she loved. "I'd know you anywhere," she earnestly husked, tenderly brushing a wayward tendril of blonde hair behind Arizona's ear.

With a loving smile curling at pink lips, Arizona felt her face blush at the blatant honesty she could hear present in Callie's heartfelt words - that she could see reflected in her eyes - and, tenderly gazing back into those deep russet orbs she completely adored, she then leaned back in, hoping to express all the love, reverence, and devotion she was currently feeling with the mere joining of their lips.

Moaning into the kiss, Callie was momentarily taken aback by the passion with which Arizona was currently kissing her and, briskly pulling away when oxygen became necessary, her eyes immediately fell onto the bright blue ones of her future wife. And, in those piercing cerulean depths, she could see all the love in the world; she could see just how much Arizona truly cherished her, how much she needed her, and how very much she wanted her in her life.

How much she was willing to fight for her.

In those eyes, Callie could see her present and her future; she could see all of her dreams _finally _coming true.

Arizona made her feel so unbelievably treasured; she made her feel like she was the most important person in her world. And, that was a good thing, because Callie felt exactly the same about her.

"You're beautiful," Arizona reverently whispered before leaning forward to offer her fiancé another quick peck. "_And_. . .I brought you breakfast," she conspiratorially added with an excited chuckle as she happily made her way across the room to grab the bakery box and drink carrier she had deposited on the table upon entering the room.

Recognizing the containers in her fiancé's hands, Callie smiled, perfectly white teeth peeking out to nibble at a plump bottom lip. "Please tell me there's _at least _one piece of cardamom spiced crumb cake in there," she hopefully stated.

Offering her fiancé a cheeky grin, Arizona tipped her head to the side, evasively shrugging with mirthful consideration. "_Maybe_," she coyly answered before comically wagging her eyebrows up and down. "And, _maybe. . ._there is _also _a dark chocolate, mint doughnut in here, as well," she flirtatiously continued, teasingly sneaking her hand into the box to pull out one of the decadently delicious treats. "Interested?" she asked as an afterthought, the tone of her voice and the stance of her body dripping with seduction.

Smiling at her fiancé's undeniably infectious playfulness, Callie slowly stood from her desk, but instead of crossing the room to where Arizona now stood anxiously waiting, she first made her way to the open door, closing it and making a show of assuring that it was locked. Then, provocatively sauntering in the other woman's direction, she purposefully took the pastries from an ivory hand and, setting them to the side, she snaked her own hands around slim hips before slipping them into the dark washed denim pockets covering a shapely ass.

"I think it's safe to say - I'm _interested," _Callie sensually husked, plump lips latching onto the malleable flesh of an alabaster earlobe as she pulled the smaller woman's hips flush against her own. "_Very, very. . ._interested."

* * *

Less than two hours later, after having thoroughly enjoyed a decadent breakfast, as well as an equally as delicious make out session with her gorgeous fiancé, Callie hastily grabbed her attaché case from the side of her desk and, making sure she had everything necessary for an upcoming meeting with a group of investors at the hotel, she hurriedly made her way toward the door of her office, her thoughts scattered here and there over what seemed like a million things she had left to do that day.

And, just as she was about to exit the back doors of _Calliope &amp; Co. _in order to hop into the awaiting black, BMW luxury sedan, her cell phone loudly began to blare, causing her to slightly fumble her bag as she hastily attempted to locate the screaming device.

"Hello?" she breathlessly answered, tossing her case into the back seat of the vehicle before sliding inside and loudly slamming the door. "The hotel, please, Jackson," she offhandedly spoke in the driver's direction, though her phone was still tightly held to her ear.

"_Did I catch you at a bad time?"_

Suddenly realizing that she had, indeed, answered her phone - and that it was the voice of her fiancé on the other end of the line - Callie momentarily shook her head at her own scatterbrained demeanor, wondering what exactly was going on in her own distractedly faraway head. She wasn't generally like this; she was usually so much more put together - the stress of her career and social status rarely got the better of her - but, today, well. . .she couldn't quite pinpoint why, exactly, she was having such a difficult time merely getting through what was, for the most part, a fairly normal and blasé day.

"Hey, sweetie," Callie finally replied, clearing her throat and suddenly wishing she had grabbed a bottle of water before leaving her office. "I was just rushing out the door."

"_I'm sorry," _Arizona genuinely replied. _"I know you have a busy day, today. I'll just talk to you when you get home."_

Hearing the obvious disappointment - or some sort of hesitant chagrin - resonating from her fiancé's generally melodious dulcet tones, Callie shifted her phone from one hand to the other as she impatiently eyed the traffic that was currently surrounding the car. "It's okay, babe. What's up?"

With nothing but silence - and the sound of Arizona's even breaths - the only thing Callie could hear from the other end of the line, she could tell that her fiancé was most likely pondering whether or not to actually elaborate on why she had originally called. And, then hearing a cautious sigh slip forth from Arizona's beautiful mouth, Callie suddenly found herself feeling more than a little irrationally impatient with not only the traffic, but her silently pensive fiancé as well. "Arizona. . ."

"_So, listen," _Arizona finally began, successfully interrupting whatever Callie was about to say. "_Remember my patient - umm, Conner - the little boy with cardiomyopathy and myocarditis who needed a heart transplant?"_

Before Callie could respond the affirmative - that she did, indeed, remember Arizona speaking of this patient - the blonde hurriedly pushed on through. "_Well, UNOS has a heart for him, Calliope. They just called, and I know I'm not supposed to be working today, and I know you are super busy and have a ton of things to do, today, but they have a heart for him, Callie!" _Arizona excitedly repeated. _"He was my very first patient at NewYork-Pres after I moved here, and I would absolutely hate to not be able to be a part of the transplant team. I just. . .he's my patient, Calliope."_

Smiling at her fiancé's utterly infectious passion for her job and the tiny humans she saved on a daily - probably even an hourly - basis, Callie couldn't help but feel a sense of overwhelming pride well in her chest at the thought of what a badass, rock star surgeon she was about to make her wife. Arizona Robbins saved children - sometimes babies before they were even born - and there was no way in hell Callie could ever stand in the way of such overwhelmingly astounding awesomeness. "What do you need, Arizona? What can I do?" she gently questioned, her mind flipping through its catalog of memories in order to recall what all she had left to do.

But, hearing an undeniably relieved sigh burst forth from her fiancé's mouth, Callie couldn't help the giant smile that consumed her face when she also heard an excited giggle slip forth from perfect, pink lips.

She could listen to that sound forever.

"_I need to fly to Boston - like right now - to recover the heart - and then, after that, I'll fly back here for the transplant surgery," _Arizona quickly informed, her speech rapid. "_But, my mom is still in Seattle and won't be back until tomorrow morning. So - I know this is last minute, and I know you have that big meeting with those investors and appointments pretty late this evening - but, is there any way you could get Lillian from school?" _

Arizona suddenly paused, ultimately reconsidering what she had just asked. _"You know what? Never mind. That's too much to ask. You're busy, and I'm being selfish. I'll just. . ."_

"You'll just fly to Boston," Callie simply interrupted, gathering her attaché case from the seat as Jackson finally navigated the car into the private drive at the back of the Torres Hotel. "You need to do this, Arizona. Conner needs you," she genuinely continued, stepping from the car when Jackson held open the door for her. "Don't worry about Lillian. I'll take care of everything."

With a loud peal of laughter suddenly reverberating through the speaker of the phone, Callie was instantly forced to pull the device away from her ear to prevent complete rupture of her ear drum.

"_Oh, my goodness!_ _Thank you so much, Calliope_!" Arizona happily cheered, quickly moving about the penthouse to gather her things. "_You are amazing! Have I told you lately how much I love you_?" she earnestly asked, her heart bursting with so much love and admiration for this amazing woman whom she was soon going to marry.

Smiling into the phone as she made her way through the doors of the hotel, Callie quickly moved in the direction of the Executive Meeting Room, one of the many conference rooms located on the hotel's main floor. "Not in the last two hours," she coyly replied, hastily opening the large mahogany door and stepping inside.

"_Well, I do. I really, really love you. And, I owe you big time for this. I. . ."_

But, with several formidable faces now staring back at Callie as she quickly entered the room, the remainder of Arizona's earnestly spoken words went completely unheard. And, swallowing hard against the mammoth lump that had uncharacteristically formed in the confines of her throat, Callie apprehensively took in the less than welcoming demeanor of each - and every one - of the people seated around the large conference room table before softly whispering into the phone. "I've gotta go, babe," she quietly informed, diligently placing her attaché case on the large conference room table before pulling several meticulously organized stacks of paper from within. "I've got everything covered. Don't you worry about anything but Conner and his shiny new heart. I'll take care of the rest."

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Callie was still going strong with her impassioned proposal for what she hoped would be a star-studded event - the gala and launch of _Calliope &amp; Company's_ new spring jewelry line - scheduled to be held in the _Gran Salón de Baile - _the _Grand Ballroom - _of the Torres Hotel later that month.

The previously stoic and downright glacial faces of the various investors - businessmen and women - who had joined her around the ornate, conference room table earlier in the afternoon, now appeared much more welcoming and engaged, their lips curling into smiles and their eyes alight with genuine interest. And, as Callie continued to speak, she couldn't help but ponder why these stuffed shirts always had to be so, well. . ._stuffy - _why they always seemed to initially give off such an air of _douchism_ from the get go, only to ultimately be completely enamored by her proposals and ideas way before she was even midway through her presentation.

"And, so. . .I know it's a little unconventional, but. . ."

Momentarily glancing upward from the crowd of designer suits in front of her, Callie suddenly trailed off mid thought, her attention now trained on the back of the room where she could now see her sister quietly slipping inside. And, with her perfectly manicured brow furrowing in question at her twin's unexpected presence, Callie curiously watched as Aria politely entered the room, apprehensively coming to a halt directly at her side.

"If you'll excuse me, just for one moment," Callie courteously requested of the group, leaning over to one side as Aria softly whispered into her ear.

"What?" Callie anxiously breathed mere moments later.

The words her sister had just spoken, she never could have expected - they were simply too incomprehensible. And, with frightened, brown eyes suddenly going wide as her stomach lurched in acrimonious trepidation, Callie's mind went completely blank before quickly reactivating and racing into overdrive.

"I, umm. . .I. . ."

Squeezing her sister's arm, Aria once again leaned forward to gently whisper into Callie's ear. "It's okay, Callie. Go," Aria tenderly insisted, gathering her twin's belongings before handing her her bag. "I can take it from here."

And, without a second thought concerning the reaction of the crowd she was about to leave behind, Callie resolutely nodded her head, swallowing hard as she raced out the conference room door.

* * *

Hastily bursting through the doors of the Emergency Department of The Mount Sinai Hospital, located on the eastern border of Central Park, Callie desperately tried to keep her panicked emotions in check; her heart rate hadn't been anywhere near normal since she had hurriedly rushed from the conference room of the Torres Hotel, her hands relentlessly continuing to shake.

After hopping into the car and immediately directing Jackson toward NewYork-Presbyterian Hospital, she had later learned from Meredith that she actually was heading in the wrong direction - toward the wrong hospital. So, forcing Jackson to make an illegal U-turn at East 72nd Street, they had nearly been sideswiped by a speeding taxi, which had done little to calm her already frazzled nerves.

"Excuse me," Callie anxiously stated as she stepped up to a large desk located in the middle of the busy ER, worried brown eyes still searching her surroundings for any sign of a familiar face. And, as two nurses who had been conversing with each other suddenly glanced up toward her from their post at the triage desk, Callie nervously cleared her throat as she desperately fought against her rising hysteria - just enough so that she could force her brain to make words. "I'm looking for my daughter. . ."

But, just as suddenly as she had managed to coerce her flustered brain into formulating a statement, Callie suddenly trailed off, somehow surprised by the words that had just slipped forth from her mouth. "Umm, my _fiancé's _daughter. Lillian Robbins," she quickly corrected, her brow furrowing as she considered the unintentional slip she had just made.

Deep inside the furthest recesses of her soul - on the very most fundamental level - Callie certainly felt like the little girl's mom and had for some time. But, it was still such a delicate situation; she didn't want to push it - she absolutely did not want to force that final step.

"Lillian Robbins?" one of the nurses repeated, sympathetically smiling at the clearly distraught brunette.

Nodding her head, Callie swallowed hard. "Yes. Could you please tell me where I can find her?"

With a helpful nod, the blonde nurse - whose badge revealed her name to be Kate - quickly began to peck at her keyboard. "Yes, ma'am. Of course," she genuinely stated, her fingers expertly tapping against the keys. "And you are?" she asked, almost as an afterthought.

Callie valiantly fought the urge to roll her eyes. She knew this woman was just doing her job; she had been nothing but kind since Callie had stepped up to the desk mere moments ago, but_ damn it_ \- all she needed was a room number. "Callie Torres. I'm her mother's fiancé. I'm Lillian's emergency contact," she helplessly stammered, still courageously fighting to calm her racing heart, labored breath, and tremulous hands. "The headmaster of her school informed my personal assistant that Lillian fell from the jungle gym during recess," Callie purposely continued, though her voice began to shake, her eyes to well with tears. "They suspected a broken arm, but she also hit her head."

Glancing up from the computer monitor as Callie continued to speak, Kate opened her mouth to respond, but before she could, she was quickly cut off by the other nurse who had been - until now - silently seated to her left.

"Callie _Torres_?" the nurse curiously questioned, slowly standing from her seat. "And, the child's last name is _Robbins_?"

Callie loudly huffed in frustration, growing more and more impatient with each resonating tick of the clock. "Yes. Her mother is Dr. Arizona Robbins," she indignantly informed. "All I need is Lillian's room number. Please."

Stepping around the desk, the second nurse - whom Callie could now see was named Christine - grabbed a tablet from the desktop before hurriedly tapping against its screen. "I'm sorry, Ms. Torres," she transparently began, a strangely sickening smirk tugging at the corners of her lips. "The hospital reserves the right to limit the number of people accompanying a patient based on the size of the room and their clinical care needs. Additional visitors may stay in the waiting room," she simply concluded without a second thought, her right arm rising at her side to gesture in the direction of said waiting room.

Fretfully shaking her head, Callie took a step back from the nurse who was now standing just a bit too close for her comfort. "But, there is no one accompanying her!" she angrily spat, unwilling to let this woman tell her what she could and could not do where _her _little girl was concerned. "She was transported in an ambulance from school. She. . ."

"Actually, Lillian was accompanied in the ambulance by a representative from her school," Christine willingly supplied, though she would give no further detail. "But, unless approved by the child's parent or legal guardian, no outside visitors are permitted without their consent," she further rattled off just a little too cockily for Callie's liking.

And, angrily clenching her fists at her sides, Callie could feel the fragile hold she had on her emotions quickly beginning to slip. "There is a little girl in there who I'm sure is scared and in pain, and I may not be her biological mother, but I am currently in the process of becoming her second parent," Callie desperately shouted, hastily digging through her bag in order to locate her phone. "She knows me. She lives in my home. I have been her guardian for nearly a year," she futilely argued, now grappling with her phone in order to hopefully get Arizona on the line.

But, when the phone once again went directly to voicemail, Callie simply wanted to scream. "You know what. Get me your supervisor! Or the doctor in charge of Lillian's care! I demand to speak to the President of this hospital!"

But, Christine stood firm, her demeanor unrelenting. "It won't matter who you speak to. . ."

"Well, then I'm calling my lawyer," Callie vehemently tried, hoping _that _would force some sense into this obdurate nurse.

"Call whomever you'd like, but I can't let you see her, Ms. Torres," Christine ignorantly maintained. "These are this hospital's policies, and you're just going to have to wait until the child's mother arrives before you can see her."

Adamantly shaking her head, Callie quickly stalked up behind the nurse after she had turned to walk away. "I'm not going to wait for _the child's mother_! _I am _the child's mother!" she angrily spat, surprising even herself with the impetuous fervor of her own voice. She had felt that way for the longest time, but she had never actually voiced it.

She and Arizona - _and _Lillian - _really_ needed to get this all figured out. Apparently sooner, rather than later.

And, with the sudden realization of what that truly meant suddenly consuming her, and as several heads of the other people in the area suddenly snapped in her direction at all the commotion, Callie simply could not stop herself from continuing on. "Lillian's _other_ mother is in Boston, right now. Or, on a plane to or from there. Hell, she may even be in an operating room saving a tiny human's life. Which is more than I can say for you. She. . ."

Suddenly stopping short of her escape, Christine_ Whatever_, _RN_ \- which apparently, in Callie's mind, stood for _Regulation Nazi _\- defiantly turned around, quickly coming to stand toe to toe with Callie who now had her phone held tightly against her ear. "I know who you are, Ms. Torres," Christine conceitedly informed with a sickening smirk.

Looking toward the other nurse for some sort of support, the other woman only silently cowered behind the protection of her computer screen, causing Callie to obstinately roll her eyes before she defiantly glanced back toward Christine. "What the hell is _that _supposed to mean?" she loudly questioned, her voice rising way above the volume it had previously been as her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what _that_ means."

Scoffing at the ambiguity of Christine's response, Callie really wished someone was there with her to assist her in this matter. At this point, her brain just didn't seem to be firing on all cylinders; she really just wanted - and _needed - _to see her child. "Look, I have no idea what you're talking about, but if you could please just point me in the direction of my daughter, that would be greatly appreciated," she sternly remarked, though there was an obvious pleading - the slightest falter - in her voice.

"I didn't think she was _your_ daughter," Christine obstinately argued with a sardonic laugh. "I thought she was the daughter of your _lesbian lover_!"

Completely taken aback by the nurse's response, Callie recoiled as if she'd been slapped directly across the face. And, immediately opening her mouth to argue - to berate this woman for her clearly homophobic beliefs - she was about to rip off the other woman's head but, before she could, Christine bowled her way through.

"_And_, if you continue with this tirade of yours, I promise you. . .I _will_ call security. I _will_ have you escorted from this hospital. I _will _make sure that you don't see that child for the remainder of her stay," Christine venomously threatened, her tone firm. "So, I would advise you _not_ to test me."

With angry russet eyes now set even further ablaze, the rest of Callie's body completely betrayed the egregiously irate anger that currently consumed her, her chin suddenly beginning to tremble and her eyes brimming with unwanted moisture as all of her emotions oppressively combined to thoroughly overwhelm her. For some reason, she knew she shouldn't test this woman; she was very aware, from the hospital stories that Arizona often told, that nurses often had greater control over certain situations than even the doctors, themselves.

But, needing to know - hoping that this woman would somehow find it in whatever infinitesimal bit of a heart she actually had to at least give her just an ounce of information, Callie's voice once again wavered when she desperately called out. "At least tell me if she's okay!"

But, the nurse would do no such thing, choosing instead to turn on her heel before silently walking out the door.

* * *

"_What do you mean you're not at NewYork-Pres?!"_

Closing her eyes - desperately attempting to not completely lose the tenuous hold she currently had on her composure - at the sound of Arizona's painfully distressed voice, Callie defiantly swallowed against the mammoth lump of emotion that had been threatening to completely asphyxiate her ever since she had learned from Aria that Lillian had been injured.

Callie had finally gotten her fiancé on the phone just moments ago - over an hour and a half since she had arrived at Mount Sinai. "Arizona, please," Callie tenderly beseeched, desperately trying to calm her fiancé's clearly rising emotions. "I know that's your hospital of choice, honey, but the ambulance was instructed to take Lillian to the _closest_ hospital. They. . ."

"_Well, what are they doing? Have they done x-rays? A CT? What about an MRI?_" Arizona frantically demanded in one rambled line of speech. "_Be honest with me, Calliope. Is she okay?"_

Nervously glancing around the bustling waiting room of one of Manhattan's busiest ERs, Callie found herself at a complete loss for what she should do - what exactly she should say.

It was clear that Arizona was already struggling with her inability to be at Lillian's side - with the distance that currently separated them. And, because of that - because Callie didn't want to upset Arizona any more than she already was - there was absolutely no way in hell she was going to admit to her fiancé that she hadn't actually seen the little girl since earlier that day. That certainly would _not _make things any better and, as Callie anxiously began to pace the length of the waiting room, she knew without a doubt that she simply could not force herself to say anything that might possibly prove to needlessly elevate Arizona's anxiety and despair.

Callie simply could not believe this was happening.

"She. . .she's in good hands," Callie vaguely replied, her stomach nauseatingly clenching at the fact that she had just lied to her fiancé. "She's okay. She's resting," she further elaborated, desperately hoping that her words were true.

"_Calliope_. . ."

Hearing the torturous desperation in her lover's voice, Callie completely lost the battle that had been raging inside, a single tear slowly meandering a wayward path down a smooth caramel cheek as she breathed in a shuddering breath. "Listen to me, Arizona," she fervently stated, somehow knowing that she needed to be the one to take some sort of control over this hopelessly unfathomable situation. "Lillian's going to be fine. She's being such a big girl. So strong. She's the most amazing kid I have ever met. And, you'll be here with her before you know it," Callie earnestly stated, feeling like absolute crap for lying to the woman she loved.

But, choosing not to dwell on her unavoidably imperative lies - to somehow make up for her necessary untruths - Callie decided to offer Arizona some of the facts. "I've already sent the jet to Boston Logan, and Jackson and Meredith will be waiting for you with the car when you get to LaGuardia. I called your mom. She's getting the quickest flight back from Seattle and, if she can't get one soon enough, I'll send the jet to Sea-Tac to get her once you're back," she quickly rambled, going over all the things she had done to keep herself busy while she had been forced to keep her distance from Lillian. But, purposely choosing not to mention the fact that she had spent over a half hour on the phone with her lawyer, desperately trying to find out how the hell to speed up the adoption process, Callie lowered her voice, tenderly whispering into the phone. "See, I told you I'd take care of everything," she halfheartedly joked, briefly referring to their telephone conversation from earlier that day.

With a strangled cry echoing through the phone in response, Callie's eyes fell shut, another tear making its way out of the confinement of her eyelid before slipping down her face.

"_This is not what either of us had in mind, and you know it," _Arizona softly spoke.

Nodding her head in agreement, Callie inhaled deeply as she considered the absolute impossibility of this situation. Arizona's voice sounded so helplessly vulnerable and, if she could, Callie would have crawled her way right through the phone in order to take the woman into the safety and shelter of her loving embrace. "I know, sweetheart," she dejectedly replied.

"_Okay. So, umm. . .I guess. . .I guess I'll just see you in a couple hours then?" _Arizona weakly questioned, her voice holding the slightest tremble. "_And, you'll call me, right? If something happens. You'll let me know?"_

"Yes. Of course I will, Arizona," Callie gently assured, wholeheartedly uncertain of what else she could possibly say. "I'll see you soon."

Callie initially thought that Arizona had ended the call but, after the briefest pause, Arizona's strangulated voice again wavered in Callie's ear. "_Promise me, Callie. Promise me you'll take care of our girl."_

With a heavy sigh, Callie once again shook her head.

She knew she couldn't make that promise - that she _shouldn't _make that promise - but, with the normal hustle and bustle of the busy Emergency Department suddenly seeming to morph into slow motion all around her, there was absolutely nothing else she could possibly do.

And so, that's exactly what she did.

* * *

Abruptly jumping from the BMW luxury sedan before Jackson had the chance to bring it to a complete stop, Arizona hurriedly rushed through the sliding glass doors of Mount Sinai's Emergency Department, anxious cerulean eyes quickly flitting around the packed triage area in search of her fiancé. Arizona had called Callie just moments before to let her know that she was almost there and, after the brunette had promised to meet her in the waiting area, Arizona had valiantly attempted to prepare herself for whatever she might be walking into the hospital to find.

"Arizona!" Callie instantly exhaled the moment she finally saw that familiar flash of blonde hair rushing through the doors, the relief she was feeling at her fiancé's presence heartbreakingly obvious to even those who didn't know her; it was blatantly apparent in her every last, worried feature. "Arizona!"

Hearing her name over the monotonous clamor of the busy ER, Arizona's head quickly snapped in the direction of her fiancé's voice, unreliably shake legs doing their best to swiftly propel her toward the taller woman who anxiously awaited her presence.

"Thank, God. You're here," Callie disjointedly stammered, her words thick with emotion.

And, instantly recognizing the tremor of her fiancé's voice and seeing the obvious redness that forlornly rimmed glistening chocolate eyes, Arizona's mind quickly leapt to the worst possible conclusion. "What's going on, Calliope? Why are you crying? Is she. . ." she hoarsely questioned, her head adamantly shaking back and forth as if that action alone could prevent the very worst from being true. "What the hell happened?"

And, as a billion tragically horrific scenarios filtered in and out of Arizona's already grievously frazzled mind, the nurse from earlier that day suddenly appeared seemingly from out of nowhere to confidently step up to stand next to the unsuspecting blonde.

"Excuse me. Dr. Robbins?" Christine politely questioned, though Callie was certain there really was no need for her to ask.

Immediately turning toward the newcomer, Arizona habitually looked over the woman's neatly pressed, royal blue uniform, her eyes finally landing on the nametag that was attached to a lanyard, sleekly handing from the nurse's neck. "Are you Lillian's nurse? Who is the doctor in charge of her care?" Arizona anxiously asked, the fact that Callie hadn't immediately taken her back to see Lillian suddenly - and seemingly from out of nowhere - filtering into her completely overwhelmed mind.

What exactly was going on, here? And, why had Callie so readily agreed to meet her in the waiting room. Why hadn't she simply directed her toward Lillian's room.

Had Lillian needed surgery to mend a broken bone? Had she suffered something neurological - perhaps a bleed - from hitting her head? Oh, God. Had she required surgery for that? No. That couldn't be it. If that were true, Callie would have been in the surgical waiting room _not _the ER waiting room. . .

"Where is she, Callie?" Arizona suddenly demanded of her fiancé, an insurmountable burden of fear unlike anything she had ever before felt, suddenly taking over and threatening to consume her. "Where the hell is _our _daughter?"

Something just wasn't right. Arizona could tell. Maybe it was mother's intuition or maybe she just knew her fiancé like the back of her hand. She honestly had no idea which it could be, but one thing she was now wholeheartedly certain of was the fact that there was definitely something amiss. Callie wasn't acting right, and she really needed to know why.

"Tell me right now, Callie. Where is Lillian?"

But, helplessly glancing in her fiancé's direction, Callie had absolutely no idea what she should say. She really didn't want to get into this right now; she didn't want to cause any more of a scene than she already had.

But, wait.

Had Arizona just referred to Lillian as _their_ daughter?

"Arizona, I. . ."

"_Your_ daughter is doing fine, Dr. Robbins," Christine calmly admitted, that admission causing a colossally enormous weight to suddenly lift from both women's visibly sagging shoulders. "Her primary physician is Dr. Pruzansky and, if you'll follow me, I'll take you back to see her. The doctor is in with her now," she amiably continued, though she deliberately avoided Callie's fiercely penetrating glare.

Nodding her head in thankful response, Arizona quickly glanced in Callie's direction when she felt the taller woman tightly grasp onto her hand and, with concerned, cerulean eyes curiously narrowing in confusion at Callie's behavior, she knew - now more than ever - that something had definitely happened during her absence.

But, whatever that was - whatever was currently going on with her fiancé - would have to wait.

There was a little girl they both desperately needed to see.

* * *

"Callie! Mommy!" Lillian loudly cried when she saw Callie and Arizona finally round the corner leading to her room. From Lillian's position seated in the middle of the examination table - a vaguely familiar teacher from Trinity seated in a chair at her side - it was clear that the little girl had been crying, the hospital gown that covered her body, much too large for her tiny frame. Her left wrist had been immobilized with a splint, a small white bandage protectively covering the left side of her forehead.

And, quickly entering the room, Arizona and Callie were instantly at the little girl's side, both women breathing a simultaneous sigh of relief. They had been told that she was okay, but finally being able to see her with their own eyes - to see that she was, indeed, whole and completely intact - was just enough to slightly assuage their egregiously worried hearts.

It was clear that she had been injured, but she truly was _alright_. Everything was going to be just fine.

"Hey, sweetheart," Callie softly greeted, completely uncaring of the remainder of the people in the room as she leaned over the exam table to press a lingering kiss against the little girl's cheek. "You doing okay?" she compassionately asked, a benevolently tender hand gently toying with her disheveled blonde hair.

"My arm hurts really bad, Callie," Lillian softly began to cry, her bottom lip momentarily trembling before her entire body began to shake as she urgently reached out for the brunette to take her into her arms.

And, immediately doing just that, Callie carefully pulled the child into the sanctuary of her loving embrace before awkwardly settling her own body onto the exam table with Lillian now possessively secured on her lap.

"It's okay, baby. I've got you, now," Callie gently cooed, her own eyes welling with tears as Lillian continued to cry. And, with her attention suddenly anchored with Arizona's over the top of the child's blonde head, Callie could see that her fiancé had somehow managed to begin putting two and two together.

"I was so scared," Lillian further sobbed into Callie's chest, two intoxicatingly cherubic arms now tightly wrapped around a caramel neck. "Ms. Ward said you were coming, and I waited for you, but you didn't come. Why didn't you come for me, Callie? I told that lady I wanted my _mommies_, but you didn't come."

Both women quickly froze at Lillian's statement and, watching as her fiancé's eyes flashed with momentary gaiety - a wondrous smile peeking through Callie's otherwise morose features - Arizona knew, without a doubt, she would remember this moment for as long as she lived. She had never seen her fiancé's eyes twinkle so bright, but just as soon as they had lightened, those milk chocolate orbs quickly darkened to flat black, dispassionate bullets as Callie shot Christine an inexhaustibly threatening glare. And, feeling irrationally slighted at the fact that this nurse had somehow managed to cheat them all out of such a nostalgic moment, Arizona vigilantly leaned into Callie's side, one of her daughter's trembling hands now protectively sandwiched between her own as she pressed a loving kiss into the top of Lillian's head. "I am so sorry, sweet girl," Arizona genuinely apologized, the guilt she was currently feeling - combined with her confusion as to why Callie hadn't seen Lillian until now - more than a little obvious in the roughly exposed timbre of her voice. "We got here as soon as we could."

And, after the teacher from Trinity quickly excused herself to give the family some privacy with Lillian's physician, Arizona's previously sorrowful, cornflower eyes turned to emotionless gunmetal as she vindictively pardoned Christine, as well. "You can go now, too," she viciously snapped, feeling some strange sense of relief the very moment the nurse was no longer in her sight.

"So, to start, I want you to know that her head CT came back negative. Just a little scrape that isn't even going to require a stitch," Dr. Pruzansky kindly informed, completely unaware of the unnecessary drama that had transpired throughout the day. He was simply there to treat his patient and to provide her loved ones with all of the facts, and that was exactly what he planned to do. "We just finished up a second set of x-rays and, fortunately, she won't need surgery to repair the break, but she is going to need a cast."

"What kind of fracture?" Arizona adeptly questioned, unwilling to allow this doctor to spare even the smallest detail.

Momentarily regarding the blonde, still dressed in a set of navy blue scrubs, her penetrating, azure eyes sharp with intelligence, Dr. Pruzansky offered her a slight smile before moving toward the light board mounted at the side of the room. And, congenially motioning for Arizona to join him, he then placed Lillian's x-rays on the board, allowing her a silent moment to examine her daughter's bones before deftly beginning to speak. "Nondisplaced Colles' fracture of the distal radius," he finally elaborated, though he could tell she already knew. "We'll get the cast put on as soon as possible, and then the three of you can get out of here. This little one has definitely had quite the day," he kindly teased, taking a moment to playfully shake Lillian's foot. "What color cast, princess?"

Looking to Arizona for some sort of guidance, Lillian brightly grinned when her mother mirthfully smiled with a coy grin in response, clear permission that she could pick whatever color she wanted. "Hot pink, please," Lillian decisively requested before settling back into the comfort of Callie's chest.

"You got it," Dr. Pruzansky agreed with an amiable nod before quickly exiting the room.

Now left alone, silence suddenly engulfed their surroundings and, carefully moving to sit on the edge of the examination table so that she could get a better look at her daughter - and her fiancé - Arizona first fixed Callie with a sympathetically unrelenting stare. But, when Callie merely shook her head, her gaze faltering as tears of remorse flooded those mysteriously dark orbs, Arizona ultimately decided to allow her fiancé a moment to compose herself, turning her attention back toward the child seated on her lap.

"Does your head hurt, baby girl?" Arizona softly questioned, gently pulling the tape from the bandage so that she could inspect the scrape that now marred the hairline of the little girl's head.

"No, mommy. Just my arm," Lillian innocently replied as Callie gently rocked her back and forth. "And, I had to go into a scary machine, all by myself, so they could take pictures of my head," she softly lamented, glacial blue eyes once again brimming with tears. "Where were you, momma?" Lillian innocently asked, tearful blue eyes solely focused on Callie - but _not_ Arizona - when she asked that question.

This was the very first day that Lillian had ever referred to Callie as her momma, and she had now done so not once, but twice. And, dragging her gaze back in Callie's direction, Arizona could tell that her fiancé was on the verge of emotional collapse - both out of sheer joy and intolerable pain - and, as much as Callie tried to hold it in, the overwhelming dichotomy of sensations she was currently experiencing finally came out as a muffled groan against the back of Lillian's head, beads of salty tears slowly trickling down her flawless, caramel face. But, just when Arizona thought the breakthrough would come - that Callie would finally open up in order to tell her exactly what had happened - the shutters of her fiancé's emotions again slammed shut, her feelings walled off behind a mask of ferociously valiant strength.

"Talk to me, Calliope," Arizona tenderly beseeched, a gentle hand lovingly reaching out to softly wipe at her fiancé's tears. "I'm worried about you, honey. Please tell me what's going on."

Adamantly shaking her head, Callie thickly swallowed back the remainder of her tears, the side of her face now resting against Arizona's palm as it devotedly lingered against her cheek. "Not now. Okay?" she softly requested, those damp brown eyes still avoiding Arizona as her concerned, blue eyed glare traveled her every last feature with unnerving thoroughness.

Callie's face was currently one of someone who had suffered before - of someone who didn't know if she could do it again - and, even though Arizona desperately wanted to push - to force her fiancé to open up to her about her day, she instead chose to focus on their daughter - for now, at least - as she reluctantly nodded her head.

Apparently, tonight, Arizona was going to have to find a way to comfort _both _of her girls.

**XXXXXX**

Finally arriving home a little over two hours later, Arizona hoped they would be able to get Lillian comfortably settled into her bed for the night so that she could finally have a much needed conversation with her fiancé. But, when Lillian had started to cry at the thought of being left alone in her bedroom, Arizona was absolutely remiss to not acquiesce to her little girl's heartbreakingly frightened pleas.

And so, after Arizona had bathed Lillian - careful not to wet her freshly plastered, hot pink cast - while allowing Callie some time to soak in a hot bath of her own, the blonde had then taken her turn in the shower before curling up on the sofa next to her girls.

"Momma?"

Looking down at her daughter in response, Arizona was surprised to see that Lillian was actually looking up toward Callie as she spoke.

"Will you sing me a song?"

Hearing that request, that miraculously wondrous smile that had fleetingly graced Callie's features, while they were in the Mount Sinai's ER, once again appeared - this time in all its beaming glory - when Callie finally realized that Lillian was, indeed, speaking to her. And, with a hum of pure happiness soon leaving Callie's chest, Arizona suddenly found her own eyes brimming with moisture when her fiancé quickly wiped at her tear dampened face.

"Umm, yeah. Yes. Of course, I will," Callie softly rambled, her heart beating the rhythm of a timpani drum inside her chest - not out of worry or panic, anger or disbelief - but, instead, out of sheer, desperately abiding love for this beautiful little girl.

This unbelievably sentimental transition had come seemingly out of nowhere, but now that Lillian had so effortlessly initiated it - now that she seemed so comfortable referring to Callie as her _momma - _the brunette desperately hoped that it would irreversibly stick. And, with that thought causing her heart to swell with overwhelming pride and devotion, she took a silent moment to adoringly gaze into Arizona's watery, blue eyes over the top of Lillian's head, magical brown pools suddenly falling shut when perfect pink lips pressed a lingering kiss against her own.

"I love you so much, Calliope," Arizona compassionately whispered once she had begrudgingly pulled away. She knew they needed to talk; there was so much they needed to discuss about what exactly had happened earlier that day, but refusing to allow anything to cloud this epically important moment, Arizona chose instead to carefully gather Lillian into her lap, covering their legs with a fluffy throw before then encouragingly motioning with a nod of her head toward the gleaming black piano in the center of the room. "Come on, _momma_. Play for us," she teasingly instigated with a playful nudge and a devilish wink.

With a contented sigh, Callie first pecked at Arizona's lips before tenderly pressing a grateful kiss against the hot pink Band-Aid that now covered the minor wound on Lillian's head. "So, what will it be tonight, Miss Lillian?" Callie happily questioned, adroitly making her way toward the piano before opening the fall board and taking her seat.

With a pensive gleam in Lillian's tired, cerulean eyes, perfect bow tie lips comically pursed in thoughtful consideration. And, after conspiratorially discussing her options with Arizona as Callie patiently sat awaiting their request, Lillian then turned back toward the piano, now knowing exactly what she wanted to hear. "Peter Pan song, please," she finally informed before settling back against Arizona's chest. "But, remember. . .you're a girl, not a boy. Okay?"

Nodding her head in complete understanding of just exactly what the child meant, Callie expertly began to caress the keys of ebony and ivory, the majestic instrument instantly reverberating with sound as an enchanting and somewhat mesmerizing tune beautifully resonated throughout the massive condominium.

_There was a time when I was alone_

_Nowhere to go and no place to call home_

_My only friend was the man in the moon_

_And even sometimes he would go away, too_

_Then one night, as I closed my eyes,_

_I saw a shadow flying high_

_He came to me with the sweetest smile_

_Told me he wanted to talk for a while_

_He said, "Peter Pan—that's what they call me._

_I promise that you'll never be lonely."_

_And ever since that day. . ._

As Arizona listened to Callie's uniquely smoky voice harmonize with the beauty of the piano's music, the blonde found herself lost in the melancholy sincerity of the lyrics and, even though she knew that Callie was playing this song per Lillian's request - for fun and as a sweetly sentimental nighttime lullaby - she also couldn't help but recognize just how true these words were to Callie's life. And, as she continued to listen, she could innately feel the emotion present in this given tune as it slowly began to seep into her body and spread outward to the furthest recesses of her soul.

_I am a lost boy-'girl' from Neverland_

_Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_

_And when we're bored we play in the woods_

_Always on the run from Captain Hook_

_"Run, run, lost 'girl', " they say to me,_

_"Away from all of reality."_

_Neverland is home to lost 'girls' like me_

_And lost 'girls' like me are free._

_Neverland is home to lost 'girls' like me_

_And lost 'girls' like me are free._

_He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe_

_Believe in him and believe in me_

_Together we will fly away in a cloud of green_

_To your beautiful destiny_

_As we soared above the town that never loved me_

_I realized I finally had a family_

_Soon enough we reached Neverland_

_Peacefully my feet hit the sand_

_And ever since that day. . ._

With magical brown eyes now locked with the benevolent cerulean ones of the woman she loved, Callie leaned into the piano as she continued to play as if her movements alone would make the musical outpouring of her soul more beautiful than it already was. And, as she continued to move along with the music, she unrelentingly held her fiancé's gaze, hoping the words of her sincerely heartfelt serenade would prove to Arizona that she and Lillian were absolutely - without a doubt - the very most important people in her life.

Arizona and Lillian were her _destiny_ \- her _family_ \- her real life _Peter Pan_.

_I am a lost 'girl' from Neverland_

_Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_

_And when we're bored we play in the woods_

_Always on the run from Captain Hook_

_"Run, run, lost 'girl', " they say to me,_

_"Away from all of reality."_

_Neverland is home to lost 'girls' like me_

_And lost 'girls' like me are free._

_Neverland is home to lost 'girls' like me_

_And lost 'girls' like me are free._

_Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling,_

_Even Captain Hook—_

_You are my perfect story book_

_Neverland, I love you so,_

_You are now my home sweet home_

_Forever a lost 'girl' at last_

_Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling,_

_Even Captain Hook—_

_You are my perfect story book_

'_Lillian', I love you so,_

_You are now my home sweet home_

_Forever a lost 'girl' at last_

_And for always I will say. . ._

Lillian happily giggled when Callie purposely inserted her name into one of her very favorite songs - just like she _always_ did - and, with Arizona's loving arms protectively wrapped around her tired body, the little girl's eyelids soon began to flutter, each blink lasting just a little bit longer than the last. And, seeing that the child was just about to drift off into her very own version of Never Neverland, Callie purposely lowered her voice, long, caramel fingers now pressing just a little bit more softly against the keys.

_I am a lost 'girl' from Neverland_

_Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_

_And when we're bored we play in the woods_

_Always on the run from Captain Hook_

_"Run, run, lost 'girl', " they say to me,_

_"Away from all of reality."_

_Neverland is home to lost 'girls' like me_

_And lost 'girls' like me are free._

_Neverland is home to lost 'girls' like me_

_And lost 'girls' like me are free._

* * *

An hour later, Arizona settled in behind her fiancé beneath the plush duvet covering their bed, her left arm immediately snaking its way around a seductively curvaceous waist to pull Callie in close. "I adore you, Calliope Torres," Arizona earnestly spoke, lovingly placing a series of gentle kisses against the feminine curve of a caramel neck. "You are absolutely, without a doubt, the love of my life," she further elaborated before then falling silent as she made herself more comfortable against Callie's back.

And, after several long moments of complete silence filling their bedroom, Callie exhaled a lengthy sigh before finally deciding to speak. "They wouldn't let me in to see her. _That nurse_ purposely kept me from her until you got there," Callie softly admitted, emotional, brown eyes gazing across the room and out the large picture windows that overlooked Central Park. "And, I'm so sorry that I lied to you, but I. . .I just. . .I didn't want you to be any more upset than you already were."

Taking a moment to consider her fiancé's admittedly thoughtful untruths, Arizona tenderly ran the tips of her fingers up and down the length of a silky smooth arm as she carefully considered just what to say. "I understand why you lied, Calliope, but I'm still a little confused. Why wouldn't they let you see her?"

Shaking her head, Callie really didn't want to have this conversation, especially not after the evening had ended on such an emotional high. But, ultimately deciding it would probably be best to just get it over with, she slowly turned onto her back before propping herself up on her elbow. "It's pretty simple, Arizona. I'm not her mother. Not really," she painfully began, those eyes that had just been crying tears of joy, now welling with tears of heartbreakingly melancholy lament. "I mean, I may be her emergency contact, but until the adoption process is complete, I'm nothing, Arizona. I. Am. Nothing," Callie painfully enunciated, her tone venomously biting.

Adamantly shaking her head in response, Arizona deeply inhaled, obvious disapproval gleaming in her eyes. "That's not true, Callie, and you know it," she assertively contended. "And, I plan to make sure _Nurse Christine_ knows just that. I swear to God, Calliope, I'm writing a letter to that hospital. That nurse isn't going to know what hit her."

With long eyelashes sweeping upward before closing as she blinked, Callie loudly exhaled a sigh of defeat. "I'd really just rather let it go, Arizona," she earnestly admitted. "Because, honestly, she was right. I'm not Lillian's Power of Attorney. I'm not legally her mom. I could have been some freaky weirdo pedophile trying to get in to do God only knows what!"

"Callie. . ."

Brusquely wiping at her face, Callie then reached out with a tremulous hand to brush wayward tendrils of blonde hair behind her fiancé's ear. "Please, Arizona. Right now, I am just so happy that Lillian is alright," she honestly stated, the palm of her hand compassionately lingering over her lover's ivory shoulder. "She is happy, and she is safe, and she. . .she called me _momma_. Do you have any idea how happy that makes me? Do you realize how everything else that happened today just faded away when that amazing little girl called me her _mom_?"

Consciously nodding her head in understanding, Arizona thought back to the pure, unadulterated joy she, too, had felt when Lillian had first called her _momma _when she was a mere six months old. And, ultimately understanding that finding and cementing her place in Lillian's life was something that Callie had been fighting with herself over since the very moment the two had met, Arizona finally decided that everything else truly did pale in comparison to the wondrous sensation of acceptance and belonging that she could clearly see reflected in her fiancé's emotive brown eyes. "Lillian called you momma because you _are_ her momma, Calliope," Arizona simply replied as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

And, with perfectly manicured brows knitting together into a frown of contemplative consideration at the simplicity of Arizona's statement, those magical brown eyes then went wide with the sudden realization that what Arizona had just said – what she, herself, had been desperately dreaming of - had finally come true.

"She called me momma," Callie excitedly stated, her tone one of complete shock. And, as her brain suddenly – and truly – realized the intensely profound gravity of this latest development, a beaming, megawatt smile, brighter than all the lights in Times Square, quickly revealed an astoundingly wondrous happiness she hoped would never end.

"You're her momma, Calliope," Arizona again repeated, warmly pulling her clearly shocked lover into the protective cocoon of her loving embrace.

"_I'm her momma_."

**XXXXXX**

**AN2: **Song Credit: Lost Boy by Ruth B. – Check it out! Also, I have absolutely nothing against nurses. I love nurses; my best friend is a nurse. My sister is a nurse. I also have no loyalty to NewYork-Presbyterian vs. Mount Sinai. Mount Sinai really is just the closest hospital to Trinity in NYC.

**AN3: **I promise the next update will come much more quickly than this one. But, in the meantime, I look forward to hearing what you think about this chapter. As always, your questions, comments, and reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks again for your support of this story!


	40. Chapter 40

**Title: **Skinny Love

**Author: ** MysteriousSwaggerOfScrubs

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating: **M

**Summary: ** A haunting tale of wealth and power, love and loss. Are one night stands ever meant to last for longer than just one night?

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN: **Thank you all so very much for your continued interest in this story. Your reviews for the previous chapter were incredibly overwhelming, and words cannot express how grateful I am for all of you who continue to read and review. Thanks again, and without further ado, I hope you enjoy this update! As always, your questions, comments, and reviews are always welcomed and appreciated.

* * *

_**Forty**_

* * *

Sitting at the head of the large table in the center of the dining room of the enviously immaculate penthouse at Fifteen Central Park West, Callie eagerly took a sip from the steaming mug of coffee she held in her hand, dark rimmed, designer glasses delicately perched against the bridge of her nose as she diligently went through the Friday morning Sudoku puzzle of the New York Times. And, with a sigh of contentment, Callie just couldn't deny how amazing this felt; this was exactly how things should be.

She and Arizona had awakened hours before and, after spending the morning in blissful domesticity - meticulously executing their morning routine - they had then gotten Lillian off to school - safe and sound - bright pink hair bow horribly clashing with her school uniform, but precisely matching her plaster cast. And, with the elder blonde now in the shower preparing herself for the day, Callie genuinely wished she had enough time to join her _soapy. . .sudsy. . ._and oh so _wet _fiancé for a little morning sexy time - er, _shower_ \- but, quickly glancing up at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room, she surmised that - by her best estimation - she had just under twenty minutes of peace and quiet remaining before utter chaos descended upon her - before her peacefully spent morning turned into a complete and total uproar - in the form of her well-meaning, albeit interloping sister and meddlesome best friend.

Today was just going to be a super busy day.

But, as Callie carefully considered all that needed to be done, she just couldn't quite manage to rid her mind of just how delicious a naked Arizona Robbins really was. And, surreptitiously glancing around the otherwise empty apartment, she ultimately decided to throw caution to the wind, quickly tossing the _Times _and her glasses to the side as she briskly made her way out of the dining room and in the direction of her sensuously disrobed lover.

And, just as she had rounded the corner, diligent fingers urgently slipping the buttons of her blouse through their matching buttonholes, she could still hear the shower running, a devious smile tugging at her lips as she allowed her shirt to slip from her shoulders before coming to land outside her bedroom door. Her pants were then shed, thrown over the neatly made bed, her matching bra and panties rounding out her hastily divested path as she quietly stepped into the steamy confines of the master bath.

* * *

Reaching for the long-handled shower nozzle, Arizona diligently pulled it toward her body, thoroughly rinsing her hair and skin with the soothingly warm water from where she comfortably sat on a built-in bench in the master bathroom's enormous travertine shower.

Today was going to be an extremely long and eventful day - actually, not just today - but, the entire weekend, to be exact. And, as she reveled in the momentary silence - the calm before the impending storm - she couldn't help but feel uncontrollably giddy and shamelessly proud at the prospect of what was still to come.

This weekend was the launch of _Calliope &amp; Company's_ new spring jewelry line; the moment when all of her fiancé's hard work and magnanimously passionate efforts would finally come to fruition. And, as Arizona reached to turn off the soothing stream of calescent water, she made a mental note to make certain that Callie knew just how staunchly proud and devotedly inspired by her she truly was.

But, just when she had begun to turn the oil rubbed bronze faucet valve in order to stem the water's flow, Arizona felt the warmth of another hand cover her own. And, anxiously turning her head in surprise, the sight of her gloriously naked fiancé - stepping into the shower to join her - provocatively caught her eye. "What are you doing?" she incredulously asked, a sheepishly seductive grin immediately tugging at perfect, pink lips.

Maneuvering behind her still seated fiancé as she commandeered the handheld nozzle from an ivory hand, Callie erotically ran the fingers of her opposite hand through saturated, blonde hair. "Well. . ." she seductively drawled, consummately superb fingertips diligently massaging the base of Arizona's skull. ". . .we have about twenty minutes. . .now, fifteen. . .before this apartment descends into utter chaos," she ruefully stated before then moving to Arizona's front. And, painstakingly kneeling down between damp, ivory thighs, Callie then suggestively sprayed warm water over Arizona's front, plump lips following several of the meandering droplets of water to lazily press hot, lingering kisses down the curve of Arizona's neck and then over her chest before finally landing against an already erect right nipple. "So. . .I thought _maybe_ we should make good use of our time," she further elaborated before quickly taking the hardened bud into her mouth.

Moaning against the flesh of a dusky peak when she felt Arizona's thighs tighten around her waist, Callie's tongue then flicked outward to caress the pebbled nub as insistent palms pulled the blonde's center more firmly against her own abdomen.

"Mmm, Callie. That feels good," Arizona erotically groaned, long ivory fingers lacing their way through still dry, brunette locks in a valiant attempt at keeping the subserviently kneeling woman exactly where she wanted her.

Not that Callie had any desire, whatsoever, to move. No; she was more than pleased with her fiancé's response and, with her beautiful mouth continuing its tantalizing journey, a proficiently muscled tongue disappeared into and out of Arizona's navel - time and time again - before continuing southward to momentarily lap at the droplets of water that had gathered at the barely there V of dark blonde hair at the apex of her fiancé's thighs.

And, then urgently maneuvering a toned, right leg to rest over her shoulder, Callie lovingly pushed her fiancé's already quivering thighs further apart, reverently parting swollen labia with gentle fingers as her eyes flicked upward to lock with darkening blue.

Threading her fingers more insistently through those lustrous, brunette waves in preparation for what she knew was about to come, Arizona dutifully held her lover's eyes set passionately ablaze, her body immediately clenching and momentarily convulsing the very instant she felt the pad of a hot tongue languidly travel upward against her suddenly throbbing clit. And, as the assault on her aroused bundle of nerves voraciously continued, Arizona's whole world seemed to begin to twist and spin, her head falling backward against the tiled wall of the shower as wanton hips involuntarily began to buck against Callie's face.

"God, Calliope! Mmm. . .you feel so good. Right there. . ."

Wickedly smirking against her fiancé's lusciously dripping core as she exalted in the blonde's words that had now morphed into nearly unintelligible pleas, Callie dutifully tightened her grip on gloriously writhing hips and, pulling the blazing inferno of Arizona's center more firmly against her lustfully dexterous tongue and obscenely competent lips, she then provocatively teased at a salaciously tight opening before once again flicking her tongue over an engorged clit as plump lips insistently began to suck.

And, as Callie's lips engulfed her - flirtatiously tugging, passionately kissing, sensually caressing - thoroughly making love to her with her entire, glorious mouth, Arizona sensually locked her thighs around a caramel neck, now wholeheartedly unable to control the shameless urgency of her sensually undulating hips. "Make me come, Callie. Please. Don't stop until I come," she brazenly cried, the shrillness of her voice echoing throughout the confines of the steam-filled room.

Desperately aroused by her fiancé's shouted words, Callie loudly dropped the shower nozzle to the tiled floor with a resonating clatter, the index and middle fingers of her right hand audaciously beginning to stroke her own inflamed bundle of nerves. But, never onc_e _faltering in her desirous ministrations against her fiancé's intoxicating womanhood, Callie knowingly moved her tongue just a little to the right side of Arizona's distended clitoris and, indulgently pampering that pleasurably afflicted flesh exactly the way she knew lover needed, she refused to draw this out - she didn't have time - diving in further in order to succinctly savor her fiancé's pulsatingly radiant sex.

"Oh God!" Arizona suddenly gasped, a long, drawn out moan then bursting forth from her chest. The utter ferocity and quickness of the blissful explosion that thoroughly ambushed her body from somewhere deep inside took her by complete - euphoric - surprise and, relentlessly holding her fiancé's face tightly against her now frenzied core, Arizona's eyes rolled into the back of her head as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body, oppressively flooding her with rapturous delight.

Arizona wanted to hold Callie there forever - to force her mouth to never leave her most intimate parts - but, as the guttural sound of her fiancé's own passionately blissful release barely filtered through her orgasmicly hazy mind, she found herself completely unable to hold herself upright for a moment more, her body soon slumping - boneless - against the shower wall, her arms limply falling to her sides as her entire body completely relaxed with the purest fulfillment that only Calliope Torres could create.

Taking only a moment to recover from her own self-imposed - sharply quick - climactic splendor, Callie then kissed her way back up her fiancé's spasmodically twitching form, hurriedly capturing Arizona's lips with her own in a surprisingly gentle and lazily passionate kiss.

She could kiss this woman forever.

But, reluctantly pulling away after several long moments, she lovingly - reverently - gazed into her fiancé's blissfully dazed eyes, smiling as the smaller woman valiantly attempted to catch her breath.

Callie could _stare_ at this woman forever.

And, devilishly smirking at the results of her own impassioned handiwork, Callie then quickly stood from her devoutly subordinate position before once again leaning forward to peck at serenely agape, pink lips. Then, swiftly stepping from the shower, she innocently grabbed a towel to wrap around her damp form before playfully peeking her head back through the door of the stall. "Go ahead and finish your shower, sweetheart. I'll be waiting for you in my office," Callie suggestively stated, smugly grinning at her fiancé who still dreamily wore a stupefied look on her gorgeously flushed face.

Finally catching her breath, Arizona only managed to roll her eyes at Callie's cocky grin and swaggering demeanor. "You're insatiable," she breathlessly husked, playfully reaching out to tweak an exposed - and extremely voluptuous - caramel breast.

Biting her bottom lip at the sensation of that tender - albeit strong - hand against her body, Callie momentarily reveled in the fact that she had been the one to cause the sexy blush to rise over the gorgeous blonde's usually alabaster chest and cheeks. But, knowing that she couldn't linger - that she was lucky she had been able to _finish_ before her sister and best friend arrived - she exaggeratedly sighed, playfully shrugging her shoulders with a teasing wink. "True," she mirthfully concurred. "But, you love me."

And, with that, Callie disappeared from Arizona's sight, leaving the still shocked blonde in completely satiated astonishment.

_What a way to start the day_.

* * *

Seated behind the large mahogany desk in her home office just thirty minutes later, Callie clandestinely snuck a quick glance - sidelong - in Arizona's direction where she was perched on the sofa across the room, brown eyes suddenly alight with amused arousal when cerulean blue sheepishly met her gaze. Callie simply could not help herself; there was something she just couldn't quite describe about the transcendent blush that always seemed to tinge Arizona's cheeks for several hours after they made love. It was something about her future wife that Callie knew she absolutely would never tire of - something of which she would never have her fill.

"For God's sake! Would you two stop it?" Aria impatiently groused with an overly exaggerated roll of big, brown eyes. "Enough with the sex eyes. Okay?" she further complained, hastily popping up from her seat in order to pour herself another cup of coffee from the carafe located on a table at the center of the room. "It's bad enough that Mer and I had to hear the two of you doing God only knows what in the shower!"

With an impish shrug and a poorly concealed chuckle slipping forth from the barrier of Arizona's lips, the blonde couldn't have felt sorry for what had happened earlier that morning even if she tried. She loved Callie. Callie loved her. They were _in love. _They were getting married. And, if they wanted to have morning sex in _their_ shower while in the privacy of their own home, then _that_ is exactly what they were going to do.

And, to her consummate pleasure, that was exactly what they had done.

Smirking when she heard the melodious sound of her fiancé's laughter, Callie - too - shrugged in response. "Get over it, Aria," she emphatically insisted with a flippantly dismissive wave of her hand. "Maybe one day the two of you will learn not to barge in _completely _unannounced," she plaintively stated, an accusatory, caramel finger disdainfully wagging back and forth between the two women who sat in the arm chairs across from her desk.

Disgustedly shaking her head in reply, Meredith loudly huffed, quickly glancing down at the lengthy list she had diligently scrawled across a lined portfolio page. "Anyway. . ." she irritably drawled, desperately wanting to move beyond this subject - frenetically _needing_ to quickly rid the guttural moans and shouted expletives she and Aria had heard, upon entering the penthouse, from her irrevocably traumatized mind. "So, your stylists will be here tomorrow morning. Hair and makeup for everyone starting at noon. Lots of gowns to choose from after that," she hastily informed, still unable to look either woman in the eye.

She had never pegged either of them to be screamers, but. . ._Dear God!_

"We'll need to leave here by 5:00pm. Mr. Torres, Aria, Mrs. Robbins, and myself in the first limo, followed by Callie, Arizona, and Lillian, in the second," Meredith quickly rattled off, still not allowing anyone else the chance to speak. "Oh, and speaking of gowns, Callie. I scheduled an appointment with Balenciaga for your first wedding dress fitting. It's Monday at 10:00am."

With bright blue eyes happily flicking in Callie's direction upon hearing Meredith's off topic revelation, Arizona felt absolutely giddy inside at the prospect of eventually having the pleasure of seeing Callie in - what she knew would be - the most gorgeously elegant wedding dress she had ever seen. She absolutely could not wait to lay her eyes on her fiancé walking down the aisle on her way to forever becoming her wife and, with a dimpled grin consuming her face at her own internal musings, Arizona couldn't help but do a momentary, happy dance in celebration.

But, just as soon as that overwhelmingly pleasant excitement had risen to epic proportions within her soul, Arizona's face suddenly fell when her eyes met the face of the woman she loved, the realization that Callie's excitement just didn't quite seem to match her own, suddenly causing a horrible sense of dread to begin to consume her.

"Change of plans. No fitting," Callie vaguely stated, the palms of her hands briefly smoothing over the cordovan blotter covering the gleaming hardwood at the top of her desk.

And, with three thoroughly confused sets of eyes quickly snapping in Callie's direction, the three owners of those clearly surprised orbs simultaneously - and rapidly - spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"Why not?"

"What are you talking about, Calliope?"

Ruefully shaking her head at the questions being spewed at her in rapid fire succession, Callie slightly smiled, tenderly emotive, russet eyes now focused directly on her clearly confused, future wife. "No big wedding, Arizona," she simply stated, strong shoulders lifting into a timid shrug. "Okay?"

With her brow deeply furrowing in cautious apprehension - concerned, cerulean eyes then narrowed in solicitous petition as Arizona's mouth opened and closed twice before she was finally able to formulate words. "What do you mean, _no big wedding_?" she curiously beseeched before nervously clearing her throat.

With an unidentifiable - albeit strangely familiar - emotion swiftly flitting across Callie's face, Arizona opened her mouth to say more, suddenly realizing when she had seen that look before. But just as briskly as that visibly melancholy affliction had appeared, it was once again completely banished from Callie's exotically stunning face. "Just what I said, Arizona," Callie earnestly stated, her tone soft and even, plump lips curving into an apologetically sorrowful smile. "It's just. . .well. . .it's not something I _need_, and I'm sure it's _definitely not_ something you _want_," she vaguely tried to rationalize before persistently turning her attention back in the direction of her now visibly shocked sister and utterly appalled best friend.

"So, back to the gala for the spring line," Callie hastily - _purposefully - _digressed, an all too forced smile lighting her face. "Seriously. How freaking adorable is Lillian going to look in her dress?"

* * *

Stepping into the kitchen a few hours later, after Meredith and Aria had finally left their condominium for the day, Callie took a moment to watch her fiancé as she worked, capable, alabaster hands diligently cleaning and cutting the stems from what appeared to be a mountain of strawberries in what Callie knew was preparation for Lillian's mid-afternoon snack upon her return home from school.

Callie could tell that Arizona wasn't happy with her - that she was confused and concerned, and more than a little bit put off - but they had discussed this all before. She didn't need a big wedding. All she needed was to be Arizona's wife, and for Arizona to be hers. It didn't matter how they got there and, with so much time and effort being put into the launch of _Calliope &amp; Company's _new spring jewelry line, Callie just thought a smaller event would be better. Not to mention the fact that their one month wedding deadline had arrived much faster than she ever could have anticipated.

And, so, stepping up behind her deeply pensive lover, Callie gently placed her palm over the smaller one still holding the paring knife, the warmth of Callie's front instantly inundating Arizona's body with an unmistakable sense of loving support.

And, with the shorter woman going completely still in her arms, Callie gently moved the knife to the side, curvaceous hips lovingly pressing into a perfectly rounded backside. "I love you, Arizona," Callie earnestly stated, her left hand, softly threading through wavy, blonde hair in order to gently brush it to the side. And, with the gentle curve of an ivory neck now exposed to her, the taller woman absolutely could not resist pressing her lips to that delicate flesh. "You are the woman of my dreams, and I absolutely cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you," she soothingly spoke against flawlessly suave skin.

But, more than a little confused by Callie's statement, Arizona tried to fight it - to resist the erotically charged power her fiancé held over her body - but the sensation of those gloriously plump lips against the sensitive skin of her neck would be her undoing. She knew they needed to talk, and maybe this was even Callie's way of starting a conversation, but as that beautiful mouth continued its seductive work, Arizona found herself completely helpless to make it end.

And, with strong arms insistently wrapping themselves around a slender waist, Callie hastily turned Arizona around to face her before carefully hoisting her upward to sit on the granite countertop. Loving, caramel palms then devoutly cradled and tenderly embraced the sides of Arizona's face before gently tugging her downward so that their lips could meet in a desirous caress that left both women passionately breathless and desperately wanting more.

"Mmm. . .I love you, too," Arizona huskily groaned, though she finally managed to force herself to pull away. And, longingly gazing into the magical, chocolate eyes of the woman she loved, Arizona gently smiled, her fingertips reverently tracing the curve of a perfectly manicured brow. "Talk to me, Calliope. Tell me the truth. Why don't you want a big wedding, sweetheart?"

With gleamingly bright, white teeth nervously digging into the roseate flesh of a plump, bottom lip, Callie staggeringly sighed, strong shoulders slumping in defeat as a brunette head slowly bowed in sorrowful contrition. And, after apprehensively dropping that lovingly concerned, blue eyed gaze, Callie then dejectedly leaned forward, large tears brimming in her own eyes as she buried her face in the comforting crook of her fiancé's neck.

She simply could not hide from this for a moment more.

It had taken a long time - way _too _long - but Callie had finally come to realize that she could tell Arizona Robbins anything. She could be herself. She could be weak when for so long she had been taught to always be strong. With Arizona she could be anything and everything she ever possibly wanted to be and, knowing that Arizona wouldn't think her silly - that the woman who was currently supportively holding her in her arms would never falsely judge her for anything she said - Callie softly sniffled, her own arms tightly snaking themselves around her fiancé's waist.

"I miss my mom, Arizona. So much. And, I just. . .I can't stand the thought of a big wedding without her there."

* * *

Nervously staring at herself in the full length mirror of the master bedroom the following afternoon, Callie aimlessly ran her hands over a ruffle at the strap of the white, grey, and black ombre, Versace gown she had chosen for the night, her hands then moving upward to adjust the vintage, diamond studded earring she had just placed in her right ear.

The past several hours - as well as the day before - had been a whirlwind of meetings and appointments just as she had anticipated but, after she had broken down in Arizona's arms a little over twenty-four hours before, she had decided to place more of the company's responsibilities on Aria, uncharacteristically allowing herself to spend most of the day in quiet reflection, enjoying as much time as she possibly could with Arizona and Lillian as they busily readied themselves for today.

And, as much as she had tried - as much as she had thrown herself into making sure this gala would be - without a doubt - the social event of the season, she just couldn't quite rid herself of the overwhelming trepidation and unrepentant sadness she was currently feeling. Her mother had been gone for over ten years, and yet, she still missed her - a little bit every day. But, at times like this, when the older woman couldn't be present with her to proudly commemorate her successes - or to joyously celebrate her impending nuptials as she had finally managed to verbalize to Arizona the previous day - Callie just couldn't quite help but feel the sadness she always tried so hard to fight against, somehow making its way inside her psyche and relentlessly taking hold.

"Callie?" Arizona softly called into the bedroom, the sound of her fiancé's tender voice, quickly tugging the brunette from her silent musings. "The limos are here. You almost ready?"

With a final glance into the mirrored glass, Callie deeply inhaled what she hoped would be a somewhat cleansing breath and, once again reaching upward to assure that both of the three carat, diamond earrings, which now sleekly dangled from her ears, were absolutely secure, she then turned toward her fiancé, melancholy brown eyes instantly lighting with wistful appreciation at the sight of her future wife.

They had now known each other for over a year - and had been a couple for nearly that - but, in that moment, Callie swore she had never seen Arizona look quite as lovely as she did right then. And, taking a moment to unabashedly stare at the woman she loved, deep, chocolate eyes blatantly swept over Arizona's entire form, reverently admiring the other woman's stately, floor-sweeping gown, its two-toned grey organza and black chiffon, gloriously accented by a stunning diamond necklace Callie had given her just for the day.

And, curiously watching as the brunette lovingly scrutinized her body, Arizona couldn't help but smile as she did the same. But, when deeply emotive, brown eyes finally flicked upward to meet her own gleaming, cerulean ones, Arizona then stepped forward before leaning in to gently press her lips against the prominence of a tanned jaw, careful not to smudge either of their painstakingly and professionally applied make-up. "You look beautiful, Calliope," Arizona genuinely stated before offering her fiancé a flirtatious wink. "Got a hot date?" she playfully teased, finally rewarded by a more genuine smile.

And, with Callie's eyes enticingly narrowing as she playfully popped her left shoulder up and down, she suddenly felt more alive and more like herself than she had since her minor breakdown the day before. "Thank you," she softly replied before wagging her eyebrows up and down. "You don't look so bad yourself."

With Arizona's infectious laughter suddenly filling the room at Callie's intoxicatingly whimsical antics, her heart suddenly swelled with greater pride and more devotion than she had ever before felt. She had tried to console her fiancé the day before, but really, what could she say? What could she do? She was intimately familiar with the fact that _sometimes_. . .there were wounds that could never be mended - losses that could never truly be healed.

And, so, Arizona had simply chosen to just be there for Callie - to listen if she wanted to talk, to hold her if she needed to cry. But, because of her inability to fix this - due to her incapacity to right this wrong or to soothe Callie's pain - Arizona had worried that the success of today might possibly be ruined by her fiancé's sadness at the loss of her mother.

But, much to her surprise, the brunette seemed to be - at least for now - in a brighter mood, and because of that, Arizona suddenly found herself filled with an overwhelming sense of relief and boundless joy. "You ready to go?" she gently asked, protectively reaching out for Callie's hand.

And, with a nod of her head, Callie smiled, respectfully leaning to her side to press her lips against the side of Arizona's face. "More than ready," she honestly whispered into her fiancé's ear. "And, thank you, Arizona. I couldn't have done this without you."

* * *

Finally making their way out of the limo, over the red carpet, and through the sea of cameras with brilliantly flashing lights, Callie, Arizona, and Lillian had finally begun to mingle among the star-studded crowd - this event no less luxurious than any of _Calliope &amp; Company's _other galas or events, but clearly so much different than any of the rest.

And, that was because this launch was a special one - this jewelry line closer than any other to Callie's heart. And, because of that, the guests currently milling about the Grand Ballroom of the Torres Hotel-Manhattan were glaringly different from any of the other guests whom had ever attended such a _Calliope &amp; Company _event. Because, even though the room was currently filled with the usual actors, actresses, athletes, politicians, and other celebrities, it was also swarming with. . .

Their daughters.

There were little girls quite literally _everywhere_.

Ranging in age from infancy to adulthood, each was dressed to the nines in jewels and bedazzled gowns, some wearing crowns, others with flowers or feathers in their hair, but none more adorably lovely than one, Lillian Robbins.

The little girl absolutely shined - her presence brilliantly transplendent. In her black, silver, and white, floor length tutu gown, she couldn't have looked any more gorgeous than she currently did, and with such an enviably sparkling personality, it was quickly obvious just exactly who the real star of tonight's event was.

Not that Callie minded - not in the least. She honestly hated being the center of attention and was perfectly content with simply being known - to all the other little girls whom the five year old had suddenly befriended - as _Lillian's momma. _In fact, there was no greater compliment than to be introduced by Lillian as that - no sentiment she could have possibly loved more - other than being introduced as _Dr. Arizona Robbins' wife. _

"Hey. You okay?"

Turning at the dulcet sound of her fiancé's voice, Callie offered the other woman a genuine smile as she earnestly nodded her head. "I was just admiring Little Miss, here," she honestly stated, an amused chuckle melodiously slipping from her lips as she watched Lillian - hot pink cast sparkling - and several other little girls repeatedly twirling around and around, the ruffles of their dresses billowing outward with every exuberantly excited spin. "My mom would have adored her, Arizona. She's. . .she's simply _amazing_," she mournfully beamed, her smile suddenly faltering at a distant memory of her deceased mother. "And, it's weird. I know it doesn't make any sense, whatsoever, but. . ."

Taking her fiancé's hand, Arizona swallowed hard, desperately fighting against the swell of emotion that filled her soul as she watched Callie's eyes superfluously well with unbidden tears. "What, Callie? What doesn't make any sense?" Arizona compassionately urged.

Shyly shaking her head, a slightly embarrassed blush suddenly crept over Callie's chest and cheeks as she carefully considered her words. "Umm. . .it's just. . .for some reason - I can't really explain it - but, every single time Lillian laughs, she. . .she sounds like my mom. Lillian's laugh. . .reminds me of my mom's."

Arizona momentarily found herself slightly taken aback by Callie's revelation but, as she silently considered the absolute sincerity of her fiancé's heartfelt words, melancholy, cornflower eyes fervently met doleful brown as she solemnly deliberated on what she should say - on what exactly she should do.

Arizona knew Callie was an intensely private person and, suddenly realizing that her first step needed to involve inconspicuously relocating her now crying fiancé to a much more private place, she lovingly reached up to wipe at despondent tears before once again taking Callie's hand into her own. "Come with me, Calliope. I have something I want you to see."

* * *

Politely leading Callie through the throngs of flatteringly congratulatory guests and toward the enormous French doors that led out onto the Grand Ballroom's rooftop terrace, Arizona firmly held her fiancé's left hand within the safety of her right and, diligently opening the door with a quick twist of her left wrist, the blonde then carefully pulled Callie outside before purposefully shutting the door behind them.

"What are we doing out here, Arizona?" Callie curiously asked, quickly turning back toward the door in order to return inside. "We can't just leave those people alone in there. It's almost time for dinner. I have to give my speech in less than an hour, and I. . ."

"Calliope. . ."

Shivering not only at the cool breeze of air that suddenly swirled around her, but also at the sensation of Arizona's body now firmly pressed against her own - her seductively hot breath against the shell of her ear - Callie dutifully stopped her ranted words and, turning back around to look out over the terrace, her eyes instantly narrowed in question once she finally allowed them to focus on just what Arizona had wanted her to see.

"Wha-? Arizona? I. . .wha-what's all this?"

Right there before her, in the middle of the rooftop terrace of her family's most notably famous hotel was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. With twinkling lights and swooping fabrics lining a minimally quaint number of precisely positioned chairs, what seemed like a million taper candles flickered all around her as pieces of the Manhattan skyline at night shone brightly all around. The rows of chairs were separated down the middle by a center aisle that came to its fruition only when it met a graceful fountain of water and lights, an elegantly designed trellis of more sweeping fabrics and a stunning display of floral garlands and swags, gorgeously completing the impressively romantic scene.

"Arizona. . .I. . .what did you do?"

Smiling at her fiancé's near speechlessness, Arizona gently swept a wisp of windblown, brunette hair away from the taller woman's face. "Well, Calliope. . ." she softly began, her heart suddenly slamming the rhythm of a timpani drum against her chest. "This hotel is where we met. It's where I asked you to become my wife. So, I thought - _maybe _\- you would be okay with marrying me here, too."


	41. Chapter 41

**Title: **Skinny Love

**Author: ** MysteriousSwaggerOfScrubs

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating: **M

**Summary: ** A haunting tale of wealth and power, love and loss. Are one night stands ever meant to last for longer than just one night?

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN: **Thank you all so very much for all of your reviews for the previous chapter. I am so glad you enjoyed the update. Is it me or does the current canon Calzona storyline seem a bit like part of this story? Seriously? Callie jumped the gun and filled out an application for a school in NYC and Arizona gets pissed? That seems familiar to me! Lol. Anyway, without further ado, here is the latest update for this story. I really hope you enjoy it, and I can't wait to see what you all think. As always, your questions, comments, and reviews are always welcome and greatly appreciated.

* * *

****_**Forty-One**_**  
**

* * *

"Wait. I'm sorry. _What_?" Callie emphatically shrieked, her mind moving a mile a minute, though she could barely formulate a coherent thought. "You want to get married? Like right _now_? _Here_? During cocktail hour. B-b-before the waiters have even had time to serve the soup?" Callie skeptically - and all too comically - breathed, wide, brown eyes flicking back and forth between her fiancé and the hundreds of guests she could currently see through the large picture windows - milling about the luxuriously sumptuous surroundings of the Grand Ballroom. "W-w-e can't do that. There's so much we have to do. We haven't. . ."

"Everything is already taken care of, Calliope," Arizona earnestly whispered, slowly turning her bewilderedly dumbstruck and adorably bumbling fiancé back in the direct of the quaintly elegant wedding space that she, Meredith, and Aria had feverishly - and secretly - worked to perfect. In the wee hours of that morning - under the guise of an emergency at the hospital - Arizona had slipped out of the penthouse, promising to return in just a few short hours, ultimately leaving Callie none the wiser.

And, it hadn't really taken that much work. There was no mistaking the opulence of the evening Callie already had planned, or the brilliant jewelry collection it intended to celebrate, and Arizona had simply assumed that _this_ would be an amazing surprise to add to the festivities. They were already dressed the part, so why not? Sure, their dresses weren't the typical white, ivory, or even champagne, but when had anything about their relationship ever been _typical? _In fact, the admittedly _atypical-ness _of the love that she and Callie shared was what she adored most; she thrived on it and hoped that it would never change.

But, much to Arizona's complete horror and gnawing chagrin, she was not graced with the happiness and excitement she had hoped to receive from her fiancé; there was no smile on the other woman's face, nor was there even the slightest hint of expected surprise or astonished bliss.

Instead, Callie only sorrowfully shook her head, an unexplainable lump of emotion oppressively forming in her throat as an unbidden sense of anger arose from deep within her chest. "I said I didn't want a big wedding, Arizona. I told you why, and you said you understood," Callie suddenly spat, her tone unexpectedly dripping with wrathful disdain. "Wh-why would you do this to me? _Why_?" she resentfully cried.

With stunned, blue eyes suddenly widening in complete and total shock and trepidation, a blonde head defensively shaking in heavy-hearted disbelief, Arizona diligently - and swiftly - reached for Callie's hand when the brunette dejectedly attempted to return inside. "No, Callie. Wait!" Arizona insistently beseeched, wholeheartedly refusing to release the grasp she now had on her fiancé's tremulous hand.

Callie couldn't believe this was happening. She simply could not fathom why Arizona had completely disregarded her wishes by planning all of this without even once considering how it might make her feel. She had thought that she and Arizona were on the same page when it came to their wedding.

Clearly. . .she was wrong.

But, still, there was just something about the regretful lament she could plainly hear in her fiancé's voice that made her wholeheartedly unable to _not_ do as the other woman asked. And, so, begrudgingly turning back around, Callie despondently looked up toward the heavens before apprehensively allowing her eyes to again meet her fiancé's keeningly plaintive gaze.

"Do you see anyone else out here, Calliope?" Arizona gently spoke in a valiant attempt at benevolently defusing this incredibly misinterpreted situation. "Does this honestly look like a _big wedding_ to you?"

Once again looking around, Callie impatiently took in the site of the rows of chairs in front of her and, after quickly counting them - there were only a total of twelve - she then looked back in Arizona's direction, the utter confusion she was currently feeling, more than a little obvious in the tensely creased set of her usually resplendent face. "Arizona, I. . ."

"Calliope," Arizona tenderly interrupted, her free hand gently cupping the side of her fiancé's cheek, the other still firmly grasping a slightly larger, caramel one. "I love you. More than anything. And, honey, there is absolutely no way I would _ever_ force you into something you specifically told me you did not want - certainly not something as important and as meaningful as this."

Deep down, Callie knew this to be true; she had absolutely no idea why she had assumed the worst of this woman who had proven to her time and time again that she absolutely adored her and would never _ever _purposely do anything to cause her pain.

Well, that wasn't completely true. She actually _did_ know why she had initially reacted the way she had.

Because there were currently upwards of like _five hundred_ freaking guests mingling and chatting amongst themselves in the enormously gigantic room behind her.

But, as she stared down at the woman she loved more than anything else in the entire world, Callie simply could not stave off the slightest glimmer of a smile that _finally_ tugged at the corners of her plumply pouting lips. And, with her glistening, russet eyes momentarily falling shut in a brave attempt at somehow grounding herself - in a valiant effort of pulling herself together - those magical, chocolate orbs once again opened to sadly regard the most brilliant pools of bright blue she had ever seen.

"Please don't cry, sweetheart," Arizona tenderly pleaded, amorously swiping at the lone tear that had managed to break free from the barrier of Callie's eyelid to aimlessly trail down the front of her face. "It's just you and me here. _Okay_?" the blonde then lovingly continued, the pad of her thumb again gently caressing the prominence of a flawless, caramel cheek. "And, if that's all you want, then I am totally okay with that. Other than the pastor. . .she's a necessity," she cheekily continued with a mirthful wink. "She is currently waiting inside. Along with my mom and your dad - Aria, Meredith, and Alex. Gloria and your Uncle Berto. _Oh_, and Bailey. I know you said small, Calliope, but I just couldn't get married without my best friend."

With a strangled breath erupting from deep within Callie's chest, and then a relieved smile crossing plump lips, her signature, megawatt smile soon broke out through her tears when the profound reality of what was happening finally began to thoroughly sink in. "And, Lillian. She can come, too. _Right_?"

And, with perfect pink lips playfully pursing in mock consideration as she dutifully searched for a response, Arizona then smiled before deciding to speak. "Miss Lillian was the very first guest on my list."

* * *

Happily standing beneath the swooping trellis a mere ten minutes later, Arizona mischievously winked at Callie who returned her playfulness with a cheeky smirk, caramel fingers interlocked with much paler ones as the pastor softly spoke, her words barely filtering into the two women's overly excited minds.

"A marriage ceremony represents the most profound statement of love and is one of life's greatest commitments. Through marriage, Arizona and Callie are making a conscious commitment to face their disappointments together – to embrace their dreams – to realize their hopes – and to accept each other's failures. Today, Callie and Arizona will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other," the pastor reverently announced to the women standing before her, along with the small group of guests currently seated in the chairs behind them. And, then looking toward the blonde, the pastor genuinely smiled before nodding her head. "Arizona. . ."

Softly clearing her throat, Arizona took a brief moment to steady herself, completely - and suddenly - overwhelmed by the gorgeous atmosphere she, Aria, and Meredith had hastily worked to create, but more than that, by the beauty of the stunning creature currently standing before her. She had taken some time to think about what she wanted to say to Callie when this day finally came, but now that it was actually here, her emotions were threatening to get the better of her.

"Calliope, from the very first moment I saw you, I knew you would be my undoing; the feeling hit me the instant we made eye contact from across the room," Arizona genuinely began, dimples popping and eyes twinkling with more love and devotion than Callie had ever seen. "That feeling was so immediate and so powerful - far deeper and inexplicably beyond any calculation of time and space. It was like nothing I've ever felt. A feeling like that is so difficult to explain and, as I thought about what I wanted to say to you here, today, I realized that there absolutely are no words to describe such a feeling. You just can't do it. It is a complete and total impossibility," she earnestly continued with a rueful shake of her head before impassionedly deciding to continue. "And, not only can a feeling like that not be described, it also can't be replicated. It can't be forced. You have to just let it flow - in and around you - and go where it takes you," she fervently continued, emotional, cornflower eyes looking nowhere but into the magical, chocolate pools she loved so much. "In the beginning - I admit - I definitely put up a fight. But, once I finally stopped fighting it - when I finally realized that I was completely and totally powerless to do anything about it - I finally allowed myself to let that feeling lead the way. I let it take over and consume me, and I am so glad I did because, in the end, the reward. . .was _you_."

Large tears now brimmed in emotive, russet eyes, and momentarily - and begrudgingly - releasing Arizona's right hand, Callie quickly reached upward to swipe a wayward tear from the prominence of her own cheek before once again securing her hold on her fiancé's slightly tremulous hand.

"Calliope, my life has been a relentless series of twists and turns - of struggles and losses and heartbreak - but, where there has been so much cold, you have brought me warmth; where my life was dark, you have brought nothing but light. When I'm scared, you are my safe haven, and when I'm sad, you make me smile. In you, I have found a love that challenges and excites, one that cherishes and respects - a love that transcends and grows. And so, today, I vow to fiercely love you in all your forms - now and forever. I promise to never forget that this is a once in a lifetime love, and to always know - in the deepest part of my soul - that no matter what challenges might carry us apart, we will always find our way back to each other. I promise to love and care for you - to try in every way possible to be worthy of your love. On this day,  
Calliope, I give you my heart and my promise - that I will walk with you - hand in hand - wherever our journey may lead us. Living, learning, and loving. Together. Forever."

Smiling through the tears that now clouded her vision, Arizona's heart clenched as she witnessed all the love she was feeling currently reflected back at her from the depths of Callie's tearfully brilliant, brown eyes.

"Callie. . ." the pastor softly urged once she was certain Arizona's vows were complete.

Squeezing the blonde's hands, Callie inhaled deeply in a valiant attempt at steadying her nerves. She hadn't had the opportunity to prepare herself for what she was going to say and, so, with a shy grin, she momentarily fidgeted with the gleaming diamond, engagement band that circled Arizona's left ring finger before softly beginning to speak.

"Arizona, I. . ."

But, suddenly pausing, Callie sheepishly shook her head. She needed just a moment more to gather her thoughts - to figure out where to even begin. And, as she carefully considered her words, she momentarily closed her eyes before finally reopening them to meet her fiancé's piercing gaze. And, with those patiently benevolent, cerulean eyes lovingly staring up at her, she finally found the strength to carry on, along with the words she needed to relay - the words that she held deeply within her heart. "I've always had goals. Aspirations. Things I wanted to do. For my entire life, I feel like I have been chasing after one thing or another; some of those things I have achieved, others. . .not so much," she regretfully admitted, tearful, chocolate eyes locked solely on glistening, bright blue. "But, Arizona, it wasn't until I met you that I finally learned what it meant to actually have a _dream_. Not of the things that I _should_ do - or what was _expected_ of me - but, because of you, I have finally learned to dream of the things that I _deserve_. And, in doing so - in realizing all the things I want for my life - I have also realized all the things I want to promise to you here, today. Faithfulness and patience, respect and lightheartedness, attentiveness and support. With you, I'm not just existing and being what people expect. With you, I get to be me - the person who will celebrate your triumphs, but still love you if you fail; the person who will be your navigator, your consoler, your sidekick, and your biggest fan."

With tears now making their way down her flawless, caramel face, Callie softly chuckled before gently clearing her throat. "Arizona, you know me better than anyone else in this world, and somehow you still manage to love me. You are my best friend and my one true love. You are my light in the face of so much darkness, and you have shown me more love than I have ever known. And so, today, I promise to always hold you with tenderness, to have the patience that love demands, to speak when words are needed, and to share the silence when they are not. On this day and always, I promise to live within the warmth of your heart and always call it my home."

As Callie's vows to Arizona eloquently drew to their natural end, the pastor once again opened her mouth to move forward with the remainder of the ceremony, but before she could, Callie abruptly turned from where she had been lovingly facing Arizona, their hands disentangling as she somehow managing - in her floor length gown - to kneel down in front of Lillian who had been dutifully standing at Arizona's side throughout the abbreviated length of the wedding.

And, protectively taking the little girl's hands into her own, just as she had been holding her mother's larger ones just moments before, Callie offered the child a silly grin, causing a cherubic laugh to bubble up from deep within Lillian's chest in response. "Lillian, today, I have vowed to love your mommy _forever_. And, sweetheart, that makes me so very happy, because not only do I get to love your mom forever, but I also get to do the same with you," Callie genuinely decreed, desperately hoping that the things she was currently saying to the smiling little girl, were somehow making at least a little bit of sense. "And, Lillian, I want you to know that I do love you. So very much. I may not have been there when you were born; I may not have been there when you took your first steps, but I promise you - from now on - I will be there with you every step of the way. No matter what steps in life you choose to take, I promise to support you, to always shower you with love, to take care of you, to. . .always hold your hand and skip with you through the park."

As soft chuckles resonated from the small group of their family and friends, Callie quickly glanced up in Arizona's direction when she heard a staggering intake of breath, silently watching as the blonde quickly brushed a stray tear from the side of her face. And, taking a moment to assure that Arizona was okay - that what she was currently saying and doing was acceptable to her fiancé - Callie waited until she received a small smile of assurance before once again turning her attention back toward the anxiously awaiting little girl. "Lillian, today and always, I promise to read you stories at night and to always tuck you in tight. I vow to show you what true love looks like in my relationship with your mommy and, above all else, I vow to protect you, to care for you, to love you and be your _momma_. . .forever."

And, even though Callie knew this moment was much too profound - the sheer magnitude of what was happening, far too momentous for Lillian to thoroughly understand - the beaming smile that the little girl offered her as her innocently sweet arms - one heavy with a hot pink cast - firmly wrapped around her neck, were more than enough to let Callie know that just enough of what she had said had made some sense.

* * *

An hour later, Callie happily sat at her table with her brand new _wife_ to her right and her _daughter_ to her left, as their closest family and friends happily filled the remainder of the chairs around them.

Their quaintly perfect wedding ceremony had ended just as the waiters had begun to serve the soup course of their meal and, as the stunning - albeit, unexpected - wedding party had excitedly filed back into the Grand Ballroom to take their seats, Callie found herself absolutely overwhelmed by this entire night.

Once an evening she had been dreading - a night when she desperately missed and needed her mom - had somehow managed to be flipped upside down and turned into something she never possibly could have expected.

And, all because of _one, miraculous _woman.

Her _wife. _

Dr. Arizona Robbins.

The love of her life.

And, now, as this evening continued to press on - this magnanimously successful event with guests dressed in their best formal attire of ball gowns and tuxedos, dazzling pieces of _Calliope &amp; Company's _latest line of spectacular _mommy and me _jewelry, not only accessorizing their genteel apparel, but also ornately on display - Callie simply could not believe how lucky she truly was.

It almost seemed that there was no way this life could be hers. She felt as if she was existing outside of the experience, yet was consumed by it in a way she'd never before known. She was literally flying - soaring above the room on cloud nine as she watched the scene unfold before her. And, as she once again found herself completely off task - adoringly gazing upon her brand new _wife _as she laughed with her bluntly sarcastic - albeit, extremely loving and kind - best friend, Miranda Bailey, Callie suddenly realized that all of the dreams she had just spoken of in her vows to Arizona, were finally coming true.

She had her best friends at her side.

Her father finally seemed to truly respect her, both personally and professionally.

Her brand new mother-in-law absolutely adored her and, in her, Callie had found some of what she had been missing in the harrowing absence of her own mother.

Her career was quite literally off the charts. She was certainly at the top of her game. Her family's multi-billion dollar businesses were more than thriving with her at the helm, and she could honestly say that she loved what she did.

She had re-established a relationship with her twin sister that she now valued more than just about anything else in the world.

She had a daughter.

She had a _wife_.

For the first time in her life, she was really and truly, insanely, over the moon _happy. _And, even though the empty space created by the absence of her mother could never truly be filled, Callie finally realized that her mom still remained; she was still there with her. Lucia Torres's legacy - who she was and what she loved most about life and beauty and the world around her - was still there - forever memorialized by this astonishingly sentimental line of jewelry.

She was still there, deep within Callie's soul and within the bond she now shared with her sister.

She was there in the intoxicating sound of Lillian's laugh.

She was there, and she always would be.

And, suddenly, with forces beyond her control overwhelmingly taking over her body, Callie slowly stood from her seat and, after pressing a benevolent kiss against the prominence of Arizona's cheek, she then made her way toward the stage at the front of the room. And, carefully ascending the stairs leading toward the orchestra that was currently positioned there, she genuinely smiled as she approached the pianist who sat at a gleaming black, grand piano.

Sensing her wife's absence, even before she had gently brushed the kiss across her face, Arizona curiously watched from her seat as Callie nimbly walked away, slightly confused and wholeheartedly unable to figure out just what her new wife was up to. The speeches were over and business was done, the evening quickly moving into its more upbeat portion, where a DJ was set to entertain the crowd so that the guests could celebrate and dance the whole night through.

But, as Arizona diligently watched a beaming Callie laugh and talk with the pianist, she suddenly realized what was happening - what her all too perfect wife was about to do. And, watching in complete awe as Callie gracefully took a seat at the piano bench - purposefully kicking off her Jimmy Choo heels beneath it to make herself more comfortable - she felt her heart suddenly begin to slam around, barely repressed within the confines of her chest.

Not many people had the privilege of knowing that Callie was so musically talented; they weren't privy to the fact that she absolutely adored performing - playing the piano and singing - or that she even could. And, the fact that it appeared that the brunette was currently about to play - in front of _hundreds_ of guests - fiercely shocked the blonde beyond belief.

Arizona loved hearing Callie play. There was no doubt about that. There was just something so undeniably beautiful and almost erotic about watching her _wife _lose herself to her music, something captivating and inspiring about seeing her throw herself and her emotions into whatever her chosen composition might be. For as much as Callie was methodically systematic and logically business-minded, she was also incredibly artistic - an accomplished musician - a performer. She was a contradictory - albeit, splendiferous - enigma. The single-most expressive and intelligent person Arizona had ever met.

And, as she continued to look upward toward her wife who now sat at the piano in front of the full orchestra, Arizona couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips when she saw Callie offer her a playful wink.

God, she was sexy.

"So, umm. . .if I could just take a moment of your time."

Callie momentarily trailed off, hundreds of heads instantly turning in her direction after she had spoken into the microphone. She hadn't planned on doing this. In fact, now that she sat on the stage with thousands of eyes currently focused exclusively on her, she was slightly taken aback by the sudden sense of nervous energy that coursed through her body and burned at her chest.

So much for allowing Lillian to be the shining star of the night.

But, forcing heralded to calm and with her eyes never leaving those of her new wife, Callie knew why she was there - why she was currently seated at the gorgeous instrument in front of her.

"I hadn't planned on doing this. In fact, I haven't done something like this in a very long time," Callie genuinely stated, her eyes now flicking away from Arizona to survey the elegantly decorated room and all of its guests. "But, as I'm sure most of you already know - I'm certain most of you even have a firsthand account - I got married tonight."

As several of the gala's guests chuckled in response - some completely knowledgeable of what had happened on the terrace earlier that night, while others were completely shocked by the news - Callie momentarily took in all of the beautiful faces currently staring back at her before finally allowing her attention to settle on the most beautiful face of them all.

And, as a smile tugged at the corners of both women's lips, Callie softly cleared her throat, her eyes never leaving Arizona's as she continued to speak. "And, so, tonight, I would like to play a little song for you. And, if you will allow me the honor, I would really like to dedicate it to my _wife_."

Arizona's smile grew impossibly wider upon hearing Callie's words and, with a compassionate nod of encouragement, she statuesquely straightened her posture as she anxiously awaited whatever her wife had up her sleeve.

And, as the beautiful sound of the piano - one that many of the people in attendance had never before had the privilege of hearing - flooded the Grand Ballroom, Arizona startlingly found herself falling impossibly further in love with the woman creating such a sound, overwhelming feelings of warmth and familiarity quickly flooding her soul. This sound was like the sound of icicles and little sleigh bells - of vibrating octaves of soprano, alto, and bass - that combined to produce an enchanting and somewhat mesmerizing tune that soon filled the vast expanse of the Grand Ballroom.

Then, much to everyone's surprise, the pianist who had recently vacated the piano bench in order to allow Callie to sit, now stood in front of the orchestra and, with a conductor's baton raised in his hand, the musicians drew up their instruments, the strings - violin, viola, cello, and contrabass - expertly joining with Callie's piano to offer a greater range of vivid expression, harmonious intensity, and passionate nuance to her surprising serenade, the violins now providing the main melodic line as the lyrically warm cello acted in harmonious contrast to its mates.

And, then, more shocking to most than the fact that Calliope Torres was in fact an extremely phenomenal pianist, she then opened her beautiful mouth, her smoky voice soon filling the room as she offered the completely stunned guests their first taste of her gorgeous gift.

_I've waited a hundred years  
But I'd wait a million more for you  
Nothing prepared me for  
What the privilege of being yours would do  
_

_If I had only felt the warmth within your touch  
If I had only seen how you smile when you blush  
Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough  
Well, I would have known  
What I was living for all along  
What I've been living for  
_

And, then, after the orchestra and Callie's voice swelled to a magically melancholy crescendo, the sound of the piano again took over, the mystery of the sound drawing everyone's curiosity as they watched the stunning brunette lean her body into keys of ivory white and charcoal black, the piano like an extension of her body as her barren feet pressed against golden levers near the floor, both of her hands providing diligent keystrokes to create the sweetest of sounds with the orchestra once again joining in.

_Your love is my turning page  
Where only the sweetest words remain  
Every kiss is a cursive line  
Every touch is a redefining phrase  
_

_I surrender who I've been for who you are  
For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart  
If I had only felt how it feels to be yours  
Well, I would have known  
What I've been living for all along  
What I've been living for  
_

With glistening russet eyes anchored only to the tearful blue ones of the woman she loved, Callie's melodic offering continued to fill the room as she again leaned into the piano as if she were making love to her instrument - as if her movements, alone, would somehow make the musical outpouring of her soul more beautiful than it already was. And, as she continued to move along with the music, she relentlessly held her wife's loving gaze, hoping the words of her sincerely heartfelt serenade would somehow prove to the other woman that there was nothing in the world that could have made her happier than finally becoming her wife.

Arizona found herself in shock and awe as Callie continued to play; she knew her wife loved her - there was never any question about that - but, this mellifluous dedication was just beyond anything she had ever before experienced in her entire life. Her heart was fluttering inside her chest, while also beating the rhythm of the orchestra's percussion deep within her soul. And, as she felt a profoundly new onset of butterflies begin to swarm about in the pit of her stomach, a sudden surge of love and adoration - unlike anything she had ever before felt - suddenly exploded within her heart as an overwhelmingly carnal pang of desire shot directly down her spine to land at her suddenly pulsating core.

This was like something out of a dream - as if they were the only two people occupying the room and, when the stringed instruments again joined in, Callie smiled at the clear arousal she could visibly see reflected in her wife's darkening blue eyes. And, with that thought causing her own ache of provocative wanting to overcome her entire form, she once again opened her mouth to sing.

_Though we're tethered to the story we must tell  
When I saw you, well I knew we'd tell it well  
With a whisper, we will tame the vicious seas  
Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees_

As Callie's vocals drew to a beautifully mellow end, the instruments continued to play for the astoundedly awestruck guests. And, leaning over to gently nudge her best friend with a playful jab of her elbow, Miranda Bailey smirked at a still stunned looking Arizona as she opened her mouth to speak. "You are _so_ getting lucky tonight."

**XXXXXX**

**AN2: **Song Credit: Turning Page by Sleeping at Last. Give it a listen. I love it! Thanks again for reading, and I look forward to reading your comments and reviews!


	42. Chapter 42

**Title: **Skinny Love

**Author: ** MysteriousSwaggerOfScrubs

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating: **M

**Summary: ** A haunting tale of wealth and power, love and loss. Are one night stands ever meant to last for longer than just one night?

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN: **I am so very sorry for the enormous delay in posting this chapter. This has been an incredibly busy summer; something that I didn't quite expect when I posted the previous chapter. As always, I sincerely thank you for your patience, as well as your continued interest in and support of this story. It means so very much to me that people are so invested in this Calzona world I have created. Thanks again and, without further ado, I really, _really_ hope you all enjoy this update.

* * *

_**Forty-Two**_

* * *

With her nerves suddenly a tangled mess of romantically sentimental anticipation, mixed with the usual overwhelming lust and libidinous need she felt in Arizona's presence, Callie's head suddenly felt slightly dizzy as her brand new wife backed her down the hall leading toward_ their _room at the Torres Hotel - Manhattan. And, as her back harshly collided with the wall next to the room's door, the comforting weight of Arizona's body then firmly held her in place as perfect, pink lips attacked a caramel neck, one ivory hand deftly unlocking the door with a quick wave of the key before brusquely pulling the taller woman away from the wall and forcing her into the confines of the elaborately decorated hotel room.

Nervously swallowing as memories of their very first time together suddenly overcame her, Callie absolutely could not force herself to drag her attention away from the smaller woman, the predatory look in those crystalline, blue eyes rendering the sexual tension between them, insurmountably palpable. And, with hungry, brown eyes slowly and purposely roaming over Arizona's form, Callie finally found her voice, her tone dripping with seduction. "I love this dress, Arizona. But, I've been dying to get you out of it since the very first moment I saw you in it earlier tonight."

With a coy smile and an even greater coquettish wink of her left eye, Arizona tenderly took her new wife's hand, insistently leading her closer to the enormous king sized bed at the center of the room. "You really like what I'm wearing?" she innocently asked, her right shoulder flirtatiously popping up and down.

Reaching out to reverently touch the silky, soft material at Arizona's plunging neckline, Callie momentarily lost herself in the intoxicating vision of the cavern between her wife's perfectly rounded breasts, her tongue quickly peeking out from within the confines of her mouth to swipe at suddenly dry lips as wanton, russet eyes once again met brilliant blue. "I love it, like _really_ _love _it. But, it's time for it to go."

And, without breaking the emotionally profound eye contact she lovingly held with her wife, Callie expertly reached around Arizona's slender form, the tiniest of zippers now held between the pad of Callie's thumb and index finger as she slowly tugged it downward in order to finally rid Arizona's body of the magnificent gown she had been wearing all night. "You're gorgeous, Arizona," Callie genuinely spoke, salaciously admiring her wife's choice of undergarments; a strapless, black lace bra appreciatively held the weight of two, glorious breasts, her center scantily covered by a matching pair of barely there panties.

Watching as those chocolate embers she loved so much, darkened to nearly obsidian black, Arizona diligently took a step forward - completely filling the minor distance that still remained between herself and her wife. And, struggling to contain herself a moment more, she lovingly cradled the side of Callie's face in the palm of her hand, her head suggestively tipping to the side as she watched the other woman valiantly struggle to keep her attention focused solely on her face.

"I want you to kiss me, Calliope," Arizona emphatically husked, though her voice was barely above a whisper. "I'm addicted to kissing you."

With two uncharacteristically trembling, caramel hands slowly slipping down the silky, alabaster skin at Arizona's sides, Callie's palms devoutly came to rest at the slight swell of the smaller woman's hips. "Where would you like me to kiss you? Here?" she demurely questioned before briefly touching her soft, full lips to the pleasantly awaiting ones of the woman she loved. "Or here?" she then asked, pressing the softest of kisses against Arizona's now exposed shoulder, the taller woman's fingertips then beginning to run up and down the long muscles at the length of Arizona's spine.

"That will do," Arizona teasingly replied, her eyes gently falling shut when Callie's tongue made contact with the sensitive flesh at the side of her neck, her legs soon threatening to give out beneath the weight of her body as her arms firmly grasped at strong shoulders to keep her standing upright. "Kiss me everywhere," Arizona urgently stated, her hungry voice thick with want and emotion. And, then turning her face toward Callie, she quickly claimed the other woman's mouth in the deepest of kisses - born of all the love and devotion she had been feeling since the moment they had arrived at the _Calliope &amp; Company _gala earlier that night.

So much had happened since then - most importantly, they had exchanged wedding vows in a surprise ceremony she had planned just for her new wife; they had committed the rest of their lives to loving one another and, with the profundity of what they were about to do not lost on her, Arizona suddenly found herself desperate to stake her claim on the gorgeous woman standing before her - to show her brand new wife just how much she desperately desired to officially take her as her own.

As the two women continued to kiss - insistent lips and wanton tongues wordlessly expressing what their increasingly aroused brains could not - Callie's right hand suddenly - and greedily - found its way to Arizona's center, dexterous fingers slipping beneath the front of those provocative black panties to gently touch what lie beneath. Finding Arizona's womanly folds already slick with arousal, her hips already beginning to thrust forward and backward to rub her femininity against the palm of her hand, Callie persuasively pressed her wife backward - their lips never once parting - until the backs of Arizona's legs hit the side of the bed.

"Wait, wait," Arizona softly panted, assertively ripping her mouth from that of her wife as she hastily grasped at Callie's wrist. "You're going to make me come before I even get you undressed."

Looking thoroughly - and adorably - confused, Callie nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders. "So?" she hoarsely asked, insistent hands once again attempting to garner some sort of purchase on her wife. "Who cares?"

With a soft chuckle and a teasing roll of her eyes, Arizona once again thwarted her wife's valiantly assertive attempts at somehow managing to caress, grab, or touch her already pulsating core. "_I care_, Callie," Arizona insistently replied, quickly moving their bodies so that Callie's back was now turned toward the bed, wandering, ivory fingers gently tugging on the zipper at the side of the taller woman's dress.

Then, with an urgency Arizona hadn't quite expected, Callie's own hands instantly went to work, deliberately grappling with exquisitely designed fabric as she quickly shimmied out of her gown, her own bra and panties somehow managing to make their way to the floor along with her dress.

Callie suddenly seemed so anxious - so much more ready than she had just moments before - and, ravenously watching as her wife shamelessly divested herself of every last stitch of her clothing, Arizona finally lost the battle she had been bravely fighting to remain upright. So, doing the only thing she could, she slowly lowered herself to sit on the edge of the bed, proficiently removing her prosthetic limb - followed by her own bra and panties - before carefully scooting backward to lie on her side, atop the plush duvet. And, when Callie finally lay down beside her, Arizona's head was literally swimming, her naked body erotically pulsing with prolific arousal and abundant need as she instantly reached out for her wife, an ivory hand, tenderly cradling a tanned jaw in its palm as she flicked her tongue against Callie's lips, begging to be let inside.

The persistence of her wife's tongue was emphatic, yet gentle, and when Callie finally granted Arizona access to her own hot and welcoming mouth, it felt so good.

So right.

And, when it ended - when the sensually intimate joining of their mouths finally came to its gradual end - both women instantly craved more, their already heated flesh now burning with magnanimous desire, each woman desperately wanting to touch and to be touched in return.

With her hands now firmly massaging at the back of Callie's neck, Arizona lovingly - and heatedly - gazed into her wife's eyes before once again leaning forward for another kiss, the sensation of Callie's heart wildly hammering against her chest, harmoniously joining with the rapidly paced beating of her own excitedly clamorous heart. Callie's hands, too, were on the move, tenderly sliding down Arizona's back to rest over the swell of the smaller woman's bottom in order to hold her wife against her if only for a little while, the provocative joining of their lips carrying them to new and previously uncharted heights, their now perspiring bodies intimately pressing against each other as taut nipples brushed against their mates.

Needing more, and without breaking their kiss, Arizona soon reached between their overly aroused bodies to grasp at voluptuous breasts, her thumbs and fingertips playing with - twisting at and tugging on - already hardened buds.

"Oh, God. Please, Arizona," Callie lecherously groaned, her head tipping backward as Arizona hungrily attacked the sensitive skin covering her chest, directly above where those deft, ivory hands we still caressing rigidly pert peaks. "Please. . .please, honey. . .please. Make love to me," she helplessly pleaded, insistently reaching for Arizona's right wrist in order to firmly place the palm of a pale hand against her throbbing womanhood.

Continuing her sensual assault against her wife's chest, Arizona's fingers didn't immediately move from where they now rested over her wife's mound - they didn't initially breach the damp wetness of Callie's slit. But, when they did - when those long, insightful fingers finally parted sweetly distended folds, Callie again cried out in ribald satisfaction as she powerlessly clung to her wife's sweaty form as if it were the only thing that could possibly keep her tethered to the earth.

In that moment, all Callie could manage to do was feel; as Arizona's fingers finally plunged into her opening, Callie vulnerably buried her face into her wife's neck, the moan that raucously escaped her mouth at the glorious intrusion, nearly inhuman - ragged with earth shattering pleasure and husky with overwhelmingly emotional need. And, when that devastatingly seductive sound coarsely greeted Arizona's ears, she desperately squeezed her own legs together as wetness began to pool at the juncture of her thighs, deeply moaning out her own pleasure as she desperately tried to grind her throbbing core against the back of her own hand with incorrigibly insistent thrusts of her hips.

"Jesus, Calliope. . ."

Dropping her head when she suddenly realized the urgency of her wife's need, Callie's tongue relentlessly began stroking hypnotic circles along dusky, pink nipples, rendering Arizona's body completely helpless to her seductive ministrations.

Arizona's entire form was literally throbbing - shaking with the cardinal need for euphoric release - and, with her own fingers unwittingly abandoning their seductive work at Callie's center, Arizona quietly panted her wife's name, desperately wanting to beg her lover to never, _ever_ stop. But, even now - even after all the time they had been together - she was still far too proud for that - far too sexually cavalier to allow Callie that power over her - especially after the brunette had just helplessly pleaded with her to make love to her.

"Just like that, Calliope. Suck my nipples. . .just like that," she insistently chose to _demand_ \- instead of plead - her fingers once again greeting her wife's puffy folds.

Very aware of the game her brand new wife was currently choosing to play, Callie simply smiled in response before once again capturing a taut nipple between brilliant, white teeth, plump lips soon curving into a lecherous grin around the hardened bud when she heard a ragged moan leave her wife's chest to loudly echo throughout the room. Then, licking and sucking her way across to Arizona's other breast, she appreciatively offered it the same loving attention.

And, as if out of nowhere, their bodies soon began to move as one, both women profoundly knowing exactly what the other craved, neither fighting for dominance any longer, but instead, mutually craving that blinding, pulsing moment of release. It was hot, and it was sweaty, the room soon sweltering with sex and perspiration as two bodies melded together and came apart - again and again - until Callie finally swung her beautiful hips over Arizona's body so that she could straddle her, subtly beginning to thrust and roll her pelvis against the slick wetness between her wife's legs.

It was heavenly euphoric - beyond anything either woman had ever before experienced, together or apart - and, with Callie's bare womanhood now rubbing against Arizona's abdomen and insatiable core, Arizona could in no way suppress the volume of the moan that suddenly breached her lips as she felt Callie more urgently begin to rock down against her. The need to take control - the need to flip her wife over in order to show her exactly how much she loved her was endless - but, ultimately relinquishing just a bit of control for the time being, Arizona urgently ran her fingers through her wife's sweat dampened locks and, pulling her down so that their breasts were now intimately pressing against each other, Arizona wantonly began to force her hips upward, meeting the sensual thrusts of her sensually writhing wife.

Feeling herself already nearing her peak, Callie quickly reached down between their lewdly thrusting bodies, parting Arizona's folds before doing the same to her own. And, insistently lowering her shaking body back down onto that of her wife, she helplessly let out a ragged gasp as she felt their aching clits intimately connect. Then, reaching upward, Callie reverently grasped Arizona's hands within her own, purposefully entangling their fingers as she firmly held the backs of her wife's hands against the duvet at either side of the blonde's head.

"Oh. . ." Arizona gasped, her back lordoticly arching as an unrelenting jolt of unadulterated pleasure quickly assaulted her sexually exalted form.

"You feel so good, Arizona," Callie libidinously mumbled, her jaw tightly clenching as she vigorously thrust downward against her wife. Her pace was steady and measured, faltering only when she momentarily bent her head to once again suckle at Arizona's painfully hardened nipples before resting her face against the smooth skin of an alabaster neck.

"More, Callie! Please. I need more," Arizona urgently begged as she tightly gripped at the fingers interlaced with her own. "Look at me, Calliope. I need to see you," she further demanded, her orgasm erotically hurtling toward her.

Nodding in response, Callie softly murmured something completely unintelligible as she lifted her face from Arizona's perspiration saturated neck and, with damp, brunette hair now sticking to Callie's face and neck as it fell over her shoulders, blazing, chocolate orbs solely focused on the face of the woman she loved as she concentrated on bringing both of them the pleasure they both greedily desired. .

"You're beautiful, Arizona," Callie huskily managed to get out, hooded, charcoal eyes penetrating the other woman's soul. "All during the gala. . .I was thinking about this. About kissing you, touching you, tasting you - about what it would be like. . .to make love. . .to my _wife_," she disjointedly - and breathlessly - continued before momentarily reaching downward to run tremulous fingers over Arizona's femininity in order to reverently caress burning and distended folds. And, feeling her new wife's undeniable arousal coat her fingers, Callie continued to stare into blazing, cerulean eyes as she brought those damp fingers to her own lips, tasting Arizona just as she had been longing to do.

With a whimper instantly ripping from Arizona's lips at the sight, Callie's own arousal soared even higher, her eyes fluttering shut as she lewdly ran her tongue over her own fingers - licking, sucking, and moaning - indulgently savoring the intoxicating sweetness that lingered against her skin.

"So good," Callie then whispered, her hand covetously dropping back to Arizona's center for more. "I want you, Arizona. _Forever_. I need you. _Always_," she tenderly added after once again clasping her wife's hand with her own, the primal urge she was feeling to make her wife come, suddenly - and staggeringly - taking over.

And, with guttural moans and shouted expletives soon filling the hotel room as both women mercilessly moved together, sensitive breasts rubbed against sensitive breasts - turgid nipples scraping against each other as two vulgarly throbbing lower bodies danced in perfect harmony. Their steady, rhythmic thrusts remained urgent, yet somehow gentle, the pressure of erotic release inexorably building within each woman as it emphatically fought to be freed. This sexual encounter - their first time together as wife and wife - seemed to be lasting an eternity, just as both women had hoped it would - just as it was meant to be.

But, when Arizona could physically and emotionally take no more - the very moment she reached in between their bodies to knowingly massage at her wife's painfully distended bundle of nerves - Callie was a goner, suddenly coming harder and more violently than she ever had before, her entire body erupting into relentlessly quavering convulsions, the world as she knew it fiercely shattering into an incandescent explosion of euphoric delight.

"Oh, God! Oh, Fuck!" Callie fiercely gasped, her body rapturously trembling with white, hot pleasure.

And, when the most filthily obscene groan Arizona had ever before heard, unabashedly escaped her wife's mouth, she too came with a blinding intensity she had never before experienced, every muscle in her body going completely rigid as her form painfully arched, the sheer force of her climax raising her entire back from the comfort of the bed to lift Callie along with her before Arizona's body unexpectedly relaxed, causing them both to land back against the mattress with a resounding thud.

"Fuck!" Arizona urgently gasped, her mouth agape with a euphorically soundless scream. Then, suddenly, she couldn't see. She couldn't hear. She couldn't breathe. Her throat felt raw from the cries of pleasure and screams of delight that had just repeatedly left her mouth and, as she desperately attempted to draw in as much oxygen as she possibly could, she suddenly became aware that it was quite possible that she was going to pass out from the most rapturous euphoria she had before experienced.

Sex with Callie truly was going to be the death of her.

With, their hands remaining imperviously clasped together against the bed as their lower bodies continued to slowly move together, Callie could barely hear her wife's staggering words _or_ her struggle for air. And, as she lifelessly slumped onto her side before gracelessly rolling onto her back in her own continued attempt at gasping for air, Callie finally - reluctantly - released her wife's hands, thankful that their arms were still touching, the sensation of Arizona's sweaty skin against her own, somehow grounding her and pulling her back to the earth.

Arizona's head felt foggy - her heart complete - and, slightly turning her head to the side, she couldn't help but watch her wife's voluptuous breasts heaving with each and every one of the other woman's panted breaths. "I love you, Calliope," she finally managed once enough oxygen had re-entered her bloodstream to supply her brain. "I am so thankful to have you in my life," she further elaborated, rolling onto her side in order to draw the other woman in close.

With a smug - sexually satisfied - grin luminously lighting her caramel face, Callie's heavily lidded, brown eyes slowly shuttered open as she leaned in toward her wife, the tip of her nose gently caressing against the hollow beneath an ivory ear. "And, _I_ am so thankful to be able to call _you_. . ._my wife_."

* * *

"I don't think so, little lady," Arizona jovially teased, playfully bumping Lillian with her hip as she stepped up to the large screen in the media room of the penthouse located at Fifteen Central Park West. She and Callie had arrived home earlier that day after spending the night before engaged in round after fulfilling round of gloriously erotic newlywed sex and, after having brunch with Lillian and Barbara upon their return home, the elder had then returned to her own condo, leaving the new wives and their daughter to enjoy a lazy Sunday, lounging around the house.

And, that is exactly what they had done for the greater part of the day; they had napped and watched movies, played a riveting game of Pictionary before then engaging in an epic battle of "I Spy", which then led them to their current situation - a contest of Olympic proportions on the Xbox Kinect.

The entire day had been wondrously relaxing and, as they now awaited the pizza and salads they had ordered for dinner, it was Arizona's turn to bowl, her right arm resolutely swinging through the air in order to release the bowling ball that could only be seen on the screen. "You and your momma talk a good game, Lillian, but there's no way I'm going to let _either of you _win," she competitively insisted, smugly smiling when all ten virtual bowling pins hit the ground. "Yes!" she further cheered, arms cheerfully held high in the air with sweet success.

Watching her two favorite blondes interact, Callie momentarily laughed from her seat in one of the comfy, reclining chairs, her attention - admittedly - mostly on her new wife's ass as it shimmied and shook in her dance of triumph. "Are you going to let your mommy talk to you like that, Lil?" she jokingly asked, hip checking her wife in order to bump her out of the way so that Lillian could now take her turn. "Come on, girl. Show us what you've got."

And, with sheer concentration written in every last feature of Lillian's cherubic face, she nimbly swung her arm backward, the ball perfectly sliding down the lane to also knock down ten pins. "Oh, yeah. I win! Oh, yeah. That's a turkey. Three in a row. Oh, yeah. I win," she exuberantly cheered, successfully mimicking her mother's previous happy dance that had now come to a blinding halt.

But, before Lillian could continue - before she could go too far in celebrating her mother's defeat - she found herself held tightly within her mommy's arms, two ivory hands relentlessly tickling her sides.

"Stop, mommy! Please! Mommy!" Lillian loudly squealed, uncontrollably laughing as Arizona carefully lowered her to the ground. "Help me, momma! Please!"

Callie seemed to ponder her next move - initially joining Arizona in tickling the little girl - though her tactic quickly changed, her tickle attack swiftly shifting from the exuberant little girl to the equally as joyous larger blonde. And, grabbing Arizona by the waist, Callie playfully pulled her off of the little girl, setting to work at tickling her wife under her arms as Arizona breathlessly kicked and screamed as Callie pinned her against the shining hardwood floor.

"Get her, momma," Lillian happily urged, excitedly jumping up and down as Arizona rolled them over, now pinning the larger woman with her own body.

"What in the world is happening in here?"

With two blonde and one brunette head quickly snapping in the direction of the newcomer's voice, Lillian then excitedly skipped in Aria's direction, leaving Callie and Arizona in a quite precarious position, the smaller woman still ambiguously lying atop her wife in the middle of the media room floor.

"I would have thought, after last night, the two of you wouldn't even be able to walk, today. Let alone. . ."

"Aria! Enough!" Callie briskly snapped, successfully interrupting whatever lewdly charged comment her sister was about to make. "What are you doing here, anyway?" she further asked, awkwardly sitting up with Arizona still straddling her lap.

Exaggeratedly rolling her eyes as she watched her sister and new sister-in-law clumsily - albeit, comically - attempt to disentangle themselves from their position on the floor, Aria impatiently took a seat in one of the media room chairs, happily pulling Lillian to sit on her lap. "What would you think about staying with Tía Aria for a couple days, kiddo?" she curiously asked, scornfully shaking her head when she saw Callie and Arizona finally make their way to their feet.

"What are you talking about, Aria?" Arizona curiously asked, purposefully straightening her shirt before taking a seat next to her daughter and sister-in-law. "Why would Lillian need to stay with you?"

With a smug grin and a teasing wink, Aria momentarily leaned forward with Lillian still held in her lap, her hands aimlessly digging through the oversized bag that had landed at her feet. And, then straightening back up, she held out a folded piece of paper, slightly pausing before pushing it in her sister-in-law's direction. "Honeymoon accommodations," she coyly stated, the paper still held in her proffered hand. "For next weekend," she further elaborated, smiling when her sister's eyes went wide from where she now knelt on the floor next to her comfortably seated wife. "It's just for a few days, but Meredith and I can handle the stores, and I'll take care of everything with the hotels. Barbara and I both have Lillian. . ."

"What?" Callie softly asked, her eyes narrowing in confusion.

Thoroughly enjoying her usually eloquent sister's sudden bout of obvious speechlessness, Aria carefully chose her words. "Listen. . ." she earnestly interrupted with a shake of her head, switching Lillian from one leg to the other so that she could more fully regard the shocked looking women at her side. "I know this wasn't planned. I know your wedding was a surprise, so there was really no time to plan a honeymoon. But, this is for you - this is my wedding gift to both of you," she honestly continued, benevolently smiling when Callie finally took the folded offering from her sister's hand. "I want you both to be happy and, while this isn't really the elaborate honeymoon you both deserve, it is _something. _A little getaway, just for the two of you."

* * *

"_Cartons are houses for crackers. Castles are houses for kings. The more that you think about houses, the more things are houses for things. And if you get started in thinking, I think you will find it is true that the more that you think about houses for things, the more things are houses for you."_

With Lillian safely nestled into the welcoming cocoon of covers atop her ornately designed twin size bed, Arizona silently smiled from her position lying at the little girl's left side, gleaming, cornflower eyes staring across the bed to watch and listen as Callie read their daughter her _fourth_ bedtime story of the night, the brunette's voice so expressive and so alive as she eloquently narrates the little girl's _latest _favorite tale. _  
_

"_Barrels are houses for pickles, and bottles are houses for jam. A pot is a spot for potatoes. A sandwich is home for some ham. The cookie jar's home to the cookies. The breadbox is home to the bread. My coat is a house for my body. My hat is a house for my head."_

As she did on most nights when it was Callie's turn to read, Arizona found herself thoroughly drowning in the melodic sound of her new wife's voice and, as she continued to listen, she was certain she had made the very best decision of her entire life by marrying this woman merely five days before. She was kind and loving and generous, silly when she needed to be. She was beautiful and adorable - just perfect for Arizona in so many ways - that she could hardly believe she would now have the honor of spending the rest of her life with this magnificent woman right there at her side.

"_Perhaps I have started farfetching. . .perhaps I am stretching things some. . .a mirror's a house for reflections. . .a throat is a house for a hum. But once you get started in thinking, you think and you think and you think, how pockets are houses for pennies, and pens can be houses for ink. How peaches are houses for peach pits and sometimes are houses for worms; how trashcans are houses for garbage, and garbage makes houses for germs."_

Arizona so enjoyed nights like tonight. Not that she didn't also love being the one who read to their daughter, but - _selfishly_ \- she too craved the calming serenity that generally accompanied such rhyming verses as they expertly spilled forth from her wife's beautiful mouth.

If they weren't leaving for their honeymoon in less than two hours - if they didn't have to be at the airport ASAP - Arizona was quite certain she would soon be dreamily lulled to sleep.

Hearing a satisfied hum emanate from deep within her wife's chest as a cherubic giggle echoed from the smaller form resting between them, Callie quickly looked up from the written page, a dazzling, megawatt smile suddenly consuming her face as two sets of expectant, blue eyes happily greeted her own. The loves of her life were obviously waiting and, not wanting to disappoint such a captive and awesomely delightful audience, she only momentarily paused to take them both in before softly clearing her throat, her voice now portraying even greater wonder and surprise than it had just seconds before.

"_A book is a house for a story. A rose is a house for a smell. My head is a house for a secret, a secret I never will tell. A flower's at home in a garden. A donkey's at home in a stall. Each creature that's known has a house of its own, and the earth is a house for us all. . ."_

Gently closing the book, Callie again smiled as an enormous yawn consumed Lillian's face and, glancing over that small blonde head to stare at the little girl's other mother, she couldn't help the emotions that unexpectedly threatened to consume her.

Callie Torres had everything - fortune and prestige, celebrity and fame - not to mention both beauty and passion that were only rivaled by her own talent and brains. She had more money than God; two highly lucrative and successful franchises, expensive clothing and designer heels. She owned and operated a literal empire and could successfully do so from her impressive loft apartment with a penthouse view.

But, as she lounged in Lillian's room - a room that was now located right in the middle of that penthouse - atop the little girl's twin size bed, Callie suddenly knew without a doubt that _this_ \- these two blonde bombshells who had come into her life not very long ago - meant more to her than all the money and all the success in all the world. These two were her _everything_, and _now_, they were finally - _officially_ \- hers.

Well, almost.

Lillian's final adoption proceedings were scheduled for later the following week, and Callie couldn't be happier. She was ecstatic. She was giddy. She was absolutely, positively, _over the moon_ excited to be able to legally have Lillian as her own and to move through life with Arizona and Lillian at her side as they discovered just what would happen next.

The sky was the limit; theirs options were endless.

"Okay, sweet girl. Time for bed," Arizona softly insisted, the sound of her voice effectively breaking Callie from her own introspectively glorious spell. "It's time for momma and me to go."

With a cherubic bottom lip immediately jutting out into the perfect pout at the mere thought of being without either of her moms, Lillian's arms instantly latched around Arizona's neck, pulling the woman in impossibly close. "Please don't go, mommy," she softly requested, adamantly refusing to let go. "I don't want you to go to the moon."

Quickly glancing over Lillian's blonde hair to find a confused set of russet eyes now staring back in her direction, Arizona questioningly shook her head before gently pressing Lillian away from her body so that she could see her face. "What are you talking about, sweetheart? Momma and I aren't going to _the moon_."

Emphatically nodding her head, Lillian's eyes went wide. "Uh-huh, mommy. That's what Tía Aria told me. She said you and momma were going to the _honeymoon," _she adorably argued, large, crocodile tears now welling in brilliant, blue eyes.

Gently biting her bottom lip to fight back the urge to laugh at the comically confused expression that flitted across her wife's face at their daughter's explanation, Callie gently rolled Lillian onto her back so that she could better see her. "That doesn't mean we're going to the moon, baby," she gently began to explain, lightly brushing away the child's tears before tenderly tucking blonde waves behind the little girl's ear. "A _honeymoon_ is a trip for people who just got married. That's all. I promise," she further elaborated, briefly glancing in her wife's direction. "And, we certainly aren't going to the _moon."_

Wiping at her own face, Lillian adamantly shook her head. "Well, I still don't want you to go," she tartly grumbled, quickly sitting up in bed, her childlike arms petulantly crossing over her chest. "I'm going to miss you."

Solemnly watching as the little girl's frustration quickly morphed into fear, Callie slowly reached out, gently uncrossing the little girl's arms before taking two smaller hands between her own. "We'll miss you, too, sweetie. _So much! _But, I need you to remember what I told you, _okay_?"

Watching as Lillian reluctantly nodded her head, Callie carefully sat up on the small bed before affectionately tugging the little girl into her lap. And, lovingly rocking the child back and forth, she once again reiterated what she'd told Lillian on every single one of the occasions she had been away from home for work. "If you ever miss me, and I can't be here, all you have to do is wind the music box I gave you and, when the music starts to play, you'll know I'm right here with you, okay?"

Gently tapping her index finger against Lillian's chest to illustrate what she meant and exactly where she would be, Callie tenderly smiled when two sets of blue eyes met her own.

"You'll be in my heart. _Right_?" Lillian innocently asked, saddened, blue eyes glancing from one mom to the other. "But, what about mommy? Where will she be?" she suddenly - _worriedly_ \- asked.

With benevolently contented smiles now lighting both women's faces, Arizona too sat up on the bed - mirroring her wife's position - and, reaching behind her for the vintage, porcelain music box Callie had given Lillian the very first day the two of them had met, she purposefully twisted its base, the soft chiming of cylinder bells soon spinning to produce the melody of _Edelweiss, _one of Lillian's all-time favorite tunes.

"So, you know how momma and I love each other, right?" Arizona softly questioned, thoughtfully taking over the explanation where Callie had left off.

"Yes, mommy. You love momma, like. . ._a lot_. _Tons_. Like a billion, _kajillion_ percent," came Lillian's knowing response.

With an exuberant chuckle of profound acknowledgment joyfully leaving Arizona's chest, she momentarily looked over Lillian's head to lovingly meet Callie's amatively expressive, brown eyes. "That's right. I do love her that much," she wistfully stated, poignantly holding her wife's attention before once again glancing down in their daughter's direction. "And, because _I do_ love her _that much_, that also means that she and I are always going to be together. No matter where momma is, I will be, too. So, if she is in _your heart_, I'll be there, right along with her," Arizona earnestly explained.

More than a little surprised when Lillian didn't argue, both women completely shocked by the child's expeditious acceptance of their impromptu - albeit wholeheartedly truthful - response, Callie curiously watched as the little girl stood from her lap to hug Arizona before turning back around to offer her an embrace, as well. And, then plopping back down onto the comfort of the mattress, Lillian humorously shuffled her legs beneath the plush duvet before successfully tucking herself back into the comfort of her own bed. "Goodnight, mommy. Goodnight, momma," she then offered, her cherubic voice now humming along to the familiar melody playing from the music box still carefully held in Arizona's hand. "Please be safe on the moon."

* * *

**AN2: **Book Credit: _A House is a House for Me _by Mary Ann Hoberman and Betty Fraser.

**AN3: **Thank you so very much for reading and, as always, I anxiously await your questions, comments, and reviews. They mean so much!


End file.
